Just Say You Love Me
by DarkBrownEyes03
Summary: "Lucas-"my voice breaks and I swallow my sob "You once told me that the day…the day I question if I love you is the day we have a problem…" I look down feeling my heart break when I look back in those eyes that make me go weak "Lucas, we have a problem.."
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the sequel to My Diary. I am going to say that is one of those stories that if you didn't read the first you won't be lost in reading the second but I'm not sure. There are some comments referring to that first one and I think you could read and catch on. However if you can't but want to read this and not the first just PM me and I can give you the main points you need to know!**

**Hope you enjoy the first chapter to Just Say You Love Me!**

**

* * *

**

"Lucas!" I call as I move around my kitchen, "Babe I am late I got to go," I tell him pouring me a cup of coffee and grabbing a bagel. "I'm extremely late," I mumble checking the clock seeing my class starts in ten minutes and I haven't even made it to school yet.

"I know, I know sorry," he comes into the kitchen pulling on his shirt. "It is not my fault you are late," he shrugs grabbing a coffee cup and pouring him a cup.

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that," I roll my eyes walking over giving him a kiss. "Class is over at noon and my next one isn't until three so maybe we can meet for lunch or something."

"Sounds like a plan," he nods leaning up against the counter as I rush around the kitchen like a chicken with my head cut off, "Brooke…"

"Where is my homework?" I dig through some papers on the counter.

"Baby…"

"I know I did it but I don't know where I put it," I growl moving into the living room digging through the papers on the coffee table. "Found it!" I pull it out in the air thanking everything because I spent hours on this stuff.

"Brooke!" Lucas laughs grabbing my arm stopping me.

"Yeah?" I brush a piece of hair out of my face as he looks at me.

"Happy birthday," he smiles dipping his head down giving me a kiss.

"Thanks," I grin pulling out of our kiss. "I'll text you later," I tell him as I grab my purse and move out of the room, "Oh and that is the last time you spend the night when I have my morning class, bye love you!" I call hearing him laugh as I shut the door and head to class.

* * *

I'm late, super late, ok you all know I exaggerate in realness I am only like five minutes late but I hate being late to class. That awkward moment of walking in and everyone just looking at you.

It totally sucks.

_Bam!_

The heavy wooden door slams behind me as all the eyes in the room turn to look at me. "Sorry," I mumble sliding my way down the aisles to my seat.

"Looks like someone is late…_again._"

"Shut up Felix," I hush at him pulling out my notebook to start copying the notes. One more thing I hate about this is I have it with Felix. Imagine my frustration when I walk into class and see the smirking boy in the back seat. He isn't as annoying as he once was, I mean yeah his smirking drives me nuts, his always making comments about me and his attempts at flirting but his whole comments about my boyfriend and I have come to about none and he is actually somewhat bearable if you know how to handle him.

"Just saying Brookie you must have had a long night; did someone have a sleepover hmm?" He smirks slipping from his desk that is behind me and sliding in the empty spot next to me, "How is my cousin doing?" He asks I guess realizing I was ignoring his last comment.

"Great. He starts working tomorrow at the high school," I smile proud at that. I know he was weighing out everything but I know he really wants to be an English teacher and when Principal Turner offered him a job and a chance to coach he took it.

"Hmmm high school huh? You sure you are ok with all those young fine girls around him? I mean we know he likes them young being as he went after you when you were just what sixteen, seventeen."

"Actually I was almost nineteen and no I am not worried," I roll my eyes and that right there is what I am talking about with his comments. Again it's all whatever for me because he is just Felix, take him how he is.

"Sixteen, nineteen what's the difference," he shrugs leaning back in his seat as he copies notes, also side note here is anyone else surprised that Felix is like seriously smart? Yeah that one blew me away because I just assumed he was a dumb annoying ass but he is actually really smart, way smarter than me.

"Umm about a three years," I tell him like he is dumb and he starts laughing shaking his head at me.

"You're so dumb Davis."

"Yeah I know," I laugh a little as class starts and I start paying attention.

* * *

"So what are your birthday plans?" Felix asks as we walk from class. Having class with him again isn't as difficult as I feared when I walked in the first day of class. I mean he is completely arrogant, annoying, has the most annoying smirks in the world and sometimes says stuff that makes me want to punch him but he is bearable to be around. He slowly grows on you and I mean slowly. It did take a long time for that to happen.

"Well," I tuck a piece of hair behind my ear. "I'm heading right now to have lunch with my boyfriend then tonight I'm meeting my friends and family for dinner," I tell him as I head towards meeting Lucas.

"Oh and I am not at all invited in any of these birthday plans?" Felix mocks hurt making me roll my eyes at him.

"Well now it's just me and Lucas and tonight I doubt you want to come because the last encounter you were around my brothers, your own cousin knocked you out," I remind him making him chuckle.

"Oh please," he shook his head. "Lucas threw a bitch shot; I could have totally taken him."

"Mhmm…right," I turn to look at him. "You keep telling yourself that," I give him a smile. "But I am going to go meet my love and I will see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," he smiles dropping a kiss to my cheek. "Happy birthday Brooklyn," he winks before walking away.

"What the hell was that?" I touch my cheek where he kissed me. He definitely doesn't think he will get allowed to do that one on a regular bases.

"What was what?" two arms circle around my waist and my whole body gets a familiar tingle.

"My Boyfriend!" I squeal excited spinning in his arms. "I missed you," I grin slamming my lips right into his. He even caught off guard starts kissing me back, just as amazing as ever and when he allows it I deepen our kiss and nibble on his bottom lip.

"Mmm…hello," he hums against my lips making me pull back with a giggle. "And what do I owe this amazing greeting?" he teases wiping his bottom lip.

"Nothing," I shrug. "Just wanted you to remember how amazing of a kisser you have at home so all those little high school skanks can stay away."

"Oh Pretty Girl you are too much sometimes," he gives me a light kiss. "So what do you want to eat?" he laces his fingers through mine and we start walking.

"I don't know, I'm not overly hungry, but- Oh let's get ice cream!" I get a little skip excited with that decision.

"Anything for you birthday girl," he slings his arm over my shoulder.

"Oh I freaking love it being my birthday!" I grin looking up at him. Things are good, things are actually pretty perfect which is surprising being as it is me and Lucas but they are and I'm happy. I'm more than happy.

* * *

"Have I told you yet how gorgeous you look?" Lucas asks as I stand in my bedroom putting in my earring.

"No I don't think you have," I smirk over my shoulder before turning back to the mirror.

"Well you do," he walks over sliding his arms around my waist. "So completely gorgeous," he kisses my shoulder before trailing kisses to my neck.

"Luke you can't be doing that," I roll my head back.

"Why?" he spins me around, pushing me up against the dresser, hearing the things rattle.

"Because we are supposed to be leaving in fifteen minutes," I tell him, arching my body into his when his hands slide behind my back side giving me a squeeze. "Luke…" I gasp when he starts sucking on my neck, pushing his body into mine.

"You promised…" he mumbles against my neck. "Said if I stayed good that on your birthday you would _finally_ let me have you again."

"You're saying it like it's been months," I gasp, digging my nails into his neck.

"Two weeks feels like months," he bites my neck, a heat spreading all through me.

"No it feels like two weeks," I giggle, wrapping my legs around his waist, him lifting me up on the dresser behind me. "Luke…" I nuzzle my head in his neck as he hand hikes up my dress.

"We could be late," he suggests, curling his hand around panties.

"It's my birthday I can be a little late," I nod pulling his face to mine and slamming our lips together.

"It's only fashionable," he jokes, lifting me up in his arms.

"True and you have been good," I laugh against his mouth, quickly yanking on his tie.

"Extremely," he carries me over to my large bed and dropping us down, him lying on top of me and my body forming perfectly under his.

"Oh Boyfriend," I giggle, my fingers doing quick work on his top few buttons and my lips slamming back into his, setting a fire all over my body.

"Brooke?" I hear the front door shut and the yell of my best friend.

"No," Lucas groans slamming his head above my shoulder.

"Brooke where are you?"

"Go away!" Lucas growls into my bed, my body still pinned under his and a laugher escaping my lips.

"Brooke I thought-" and my best friend appears in the room. "Well damn," she smirks leaning against the door frame.

"I hate you Rachel," Lucas tells her, not even trying to move off me.

"Aw did I ruin your little fun time with my best friend?" she questions and I can't help but laugh again as he groans.

"Come on baby get up," I play with his hair as he shakes his head no.

"Shh…Maybe if we don't move she won't see us," he mumbles, his hand still halfway up my dress.

"I'll give you a minute, I'm sure that's all Luke needs," she smirks before spinning on her black heels and out of the room.

"We are taking away her key," he lifts his head to look at me. "I'm serious I don't know why you thought it was a good idea to give her one to begin with."

"Because she is my best friend!"

"And I am sexual frustrated!" his tone sounds so serious I can't help but start laughing. "Ugh!" he groans rolling off me, slapping his hands to his face.

"Boyfriend," I roll over straddling his body. "When we get home I promise to relief all of your frustration," I lean down giving him a tender kiss.

"Promise?" he pouts like a child making me laugh a little more.

"Cross my heart," I grin looking at him, wiping my lip gloss off his bottom lip.

"Well fine," he huffs as I climb off him, adjusting my dress and pulling him off the bed fixing his shirt and tie. "But we are taking her key away, I can't handle all this lead up to get nothing."

"Oh Broody," I roll my eyes, grabbing on to his hand. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Well I was about to find out until Rachel showed up," he grumbles as we head into the living room.

"Lucas," my red headed friend smiles as she stands in the kitchen, looking gorgeous like always.

"Rachel," he walks up holding out his hand.

"What?" she looks at him confused.

"Your key, I would like it," he tells her like it's _so_ obvious.

"Umm…no," she slaps her hand in his, him grabbing hers. "I am not giving back my friend's key to _her_ apartment."

"You know I bet I could lock you away somewhere and no one would notice," he glares at her and I can't help but laugh at their interaction.

"Tony would notice," she matches his tone and glare.

"Not for long, I would find someone for him to move on with," he smirks and she growls yanking her hand away.

"Well fine then, I'm finding someone for Brooke," she snatches her purse of the counter.

"Fine, bet my person will be better than yours Gatina," he informs her and I roll my eyes as we head towards the front door.

"As if Scott, I could find someone far better and faster for Brooke then anyone you could find. He is going to be the best guy ever and you won't know what to do with yourself," she jokes.

"Well fine but he has to be tall she doesn't like short guys," he slips his hand in mine as we head to the car.

"Well Tony doesn't like blondes, they annoy him," she informs him that being very true. I don't know why but big brother surprisingly has never been into blondes. All his past girlfriends have been either brunette or black headed girls. He always said something about a blonde was to story tale like. How the guy falls for a gorgeous blonde with blue eyes, he liked different and always found blonde far from it.

"Well fine," he opens up my door and then hers as we climb inside. "Glad we agree."

"Like always," she fights the smile tugging on her lips and I just roll my eyes at them as we start driving.

"Stupid," I mumble leaning back in my chair, holding Lucas's hand as it rest on my leg. "Ya'll are completely stupid."

* * *

"Brookie!" Nash lifts me off the ground and does a spin. "Happy birthday you crazy girl!"

"Well thank you, you crazy boy," I laugh as he puts me back on the ground.

"Ok you are twenty so that means I give you twenty spanks and one for good luck," he smirks and I roll my eyes.

"Yeah don't think that one is happening," I toss a glance over at my boyfriend for a nod or something. "Lucas!" I slap the back of my hand in his chest when he just stands there.

"What?" he creases his brow rubbing his chest.

"Where is my over protective boyfriend at? Mr. Oh you won't even look or touch her," I do my Lucas voice making him laugh a little.

"You don't even sound a little like me," he chuckles, slipping his arm around my waist. "But its Nash, I'm not too worried."

"Well there was a time when you were worried," I grumble crossing my arms over my chest.

"So that means I can spank her?" Nash jokes sipping on his beer.

"Yeah," Lucas shrugs and my jaw drops. "Just makes sure you bring her back when you're done."

"Lucas!" I shriek when Nash throws me over his shoulder, and Lucas laughs. "Nash! Put me down! You are not taking me anywhere and spanking me!" I slam my hand into his back as he walks, my boyfriend casually following behind.

"Oh relax Brooklyn," he laughs. "I'm not going to spank you _that_ hard."

"Nash! Put me-" and my body comes flying off his shoulder and my feet hit the floor. "down." I finish adjusting my dress and spinning around to find all my friends and a big cake with candles.

"Happy birthday!" they all yell at the same time like I didn't know they were all going to be here. Well actually I knew they were all going to be here I just didn't know we were actually making it a _party_ thing. I assumed we would all have dinner and hang out but I didn't think there would be a huge cake and a table with presents and my gorgeous friends all standing around with smiles on their faces.

"Guys," I smile looking around. "Hey!" I squeal when my aw moment gets interrupted from the stinging in my ass. "Nash!" I slap his shoulder making him laugh.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry it had to be done," he chuckles pulling me into a hug. "Happy birthday crazy girl, love you," he kisses the side of my head, releasing me and walking over to the table, lighting the final candle on my cake.

"So make a wish B," Jason tips his glass towards the cake, a smile on his face and I'm really glad big brother is here this year. No of course my birthday last year on the beach was amazing but I did miss my family being there.

"Make it a good one because you are only twenty once," Kylee smiles, tucking a died black curl behind her ear.

"And because I want cake," Aiden slides his finger along the edge of my cake, licking the icing off and getting a slap in the back of the head from Kylee.

"Anything you want Pretty Girl," Lucas stands behind me, his hands on my hips.

"But I have everything I want," I tell him, looking around the room at all my friends and family; my smiling mom with Ben on her side. I like Ben; he has known my mom since they were young and he was actually the first guy I believe my mom ever _truly_ loved. They dated on and off for years but never got it right because Ben liked to have fun and until he knew he was ready he was putting it off. Now I wish he didn't wait until they were in their fifties to figure it out but over the last year I have watched my mom fall for him all over again and he truly makes her happy and that right there makes me thrilled.

"Then wish for something I want," he teases sliding his arms around my waist and holding me close. "Like Rachel's apartment key," he jokes getting an eye roll from my best friend.

"Not happening Scott," she takes a sip of her drink, leaning against Tony.

"I can try," he winks kissing my cheek and releasing me as I walk in front of my cake.

"There is one thing I want," I smile standing in front of the cake, tossing a glance around the whole room and landing on my smiling mom and I know she knows what I'm thinking when I give her a wink; she knows me all too well. "I wish…" I pull in a deep breath, closing my eyes and making my wish, before opening them and blowing out my candles, a feeling that this one might actually come true.

* * *

The place is pretty quiet, some people are moving around the bar and there are a few people finishing up dinner but it still quiet. Plus I wouldn't really notice what anyone is doing too much because I'm too busy focusing on my boyfriend.

God he looks so good. He has on his button up shirt and black pants, his tie that was tight around his neck when we got here is still in place just loosened a little and as he stands talking to my brother I have to stop myself from licking my lips.

I couldn't tell you what is wrong with me, I don't know if it's because the day has been so long or because of the fact before we left I didn't get to have the fun I wanted with him or what but I will admit it, I'm really wanting my boyfriend right now.

It's amazing to me to think we have been together for almost two years. Yes we have had some drama, still do somewhat but we are still together. Now don't get me wrong in the last year we have had some pretty bad blow ups, some words that hurt a little and acts that neither of us want to talk about but it doesn't change we are still together and I am still completely in love with him.

"What are you thinking about?" I pull my gaze off my boyfriend and to my best friend at my side.

"Nothing," I lie taking a sip of my drink.

"Yeah I can tell," Rachel teases, her too taking a sip of her drink, giving my brother the same look I was giving my boyfriend. "You have a good birthday?"

"Yeah, it was pretty great," I smile thinking about though I normally don't like birthdays this one was pretty great, Lucas made it great.

"What did Luke get you?" she questions.

"I don't know," I shrug looking back over at the boy in question. "He hasn't given me anything."

"Well I'm sure he is," she cocked a brow at him from across the room. "I mean that would be stupid of him not to, ya'll have been together for a lifetime."

"We haven't been together a lifetime, Nathan and Haley have been together a lifetime. Lucas and I have only been together for almost two years," I remind her.

"Yeah well if you don't add all the time you two have broken up, taken a break or fought then it has been a lifetime," she jokes making me roll my eyes.

"Fine; lifetime."

"And if you are still giving him the looks you are giving him tonight then you two are in really good shape. I mean ya'll are definitely out of the honey moon stage but your looks read horny teenagers in the backseat stage."

"Lucas and I don't have sex in backseats!" I defend making her laugh.

"Really Brooke? Ya'll have never taken the time out of a long trip, or a family affair where ya'll had nowhere else to go and crawled into the backseat?" she raises that perfectly plucked brow at me and I just go quiet sipping my drink. "Yeah thought so."

"Yeah whatever, least we don't get caught by my little brother," I throw back at her watching her cringe.

"Not my finest moment," she laughs a little thinking about the time Aiden caught her and Tony together. Poor thing was just coming home from school, opened the front door and found a very topless best friend, straddling an equally naked brother on the couch; he had nightmares I'm sure.

"Yeah not even a little, my poor baby."

"Well Miss Never Do Anything Wild, where is the craziest place you and Lucas went at it huh?" she challenges me to give her something better and I can't help but blush and bite the rim of my cup. "Oh my god Brooklyn have you actually trailed out of the bedroom? Didn't think I would ever see the day," she teased bumping her hip into mine. "So where was it? Or if many where all was it?"

"Well," I clear my throat a little adjusting my stance. "I guess the most public place would have to have been…" I pause thinking. "I guess the River Court."

"You did not?" the red head next to me eyes widen as I blushed a little more. "No joke?"

"No joke," I pull my cup from my lips. "It was his birthday and all the guys had headed home and it was just me and him and I don't know," I shrug looking back over at him. "He gave me a look that only means one thing and when he gives it to me I can't help but give in, it's really hard not to."

"Oh goodness bestie," she throws her arm over my shoulder. "Welcome to the world of spur of the moment horniness."

"Oh god Rach you're so dumb," I roll my eyes throwing her arm off my shoulder. "I think I'm going to go to the bathroom," I tell her when I see Lucas sit down his drink and head that way.

"Don't do anything in the bathroom Brooke, this is very public," she teases as I walk away rolling my eyes.

I lean against the wall outside the women's bathroom as I wait for my boyfriend to come out of the guys. The women's has finally cleared out after the line that walked around the building and on a side note it's ridiculous how fast guys pee. Seriously their line cuts down a hell of a lot quicker than the girls did.

"Hey," I lift my eyes to see Lucas walking out of the bathroom. "Whatcha doing?" he wonders walking over as I lean against the wall waiting for him.

"Waiting," I shrug as I play with his tie.

"What you waiting for?" he asks tucking my hair behind my ear as we wait until the bathroom door opens and a girl comes out. Lucas offers a smile and hello, she blushes a little before turning down the long hall and towards the restaurant area.

"That," I throw my thumb over my shoulder to where the girl had left.

"Some girl?" he raises his brow making me grin.

"No Broody," I wrap my hand around his tie. "I was waiting for her to leave," I explain slowly moving towards the bathroom door.

"What are you thinking Brooke Davis?" he grins when I pull him into the bathroom and lock the door.

"Nothing you aren't going to like," I smirk, moving us over towards the leather couch in the small room hooked to the bathroom area.

"Ya'll have a couch in here?" he looks around as I push him down on it.

"Really?" I stand in front of him with my hands on hips. "I bring you in here; lock the door and all you think is we have a couch in here?"

"Well what do you want me to think?" he tilts his head to the side, as I pull up the side of my dress a little so I can climb up in his lap and giving him a kiss, "I'm thinking it now," he runs his eyes all over me.

"That's better," I smile sliding my arms up to his shoulders and lean down to capture his lips with mine.

"Wait," he slides his finger between our lips right before they touch.

"You are really not scoring any points here Boyfriend," I tease making him roll his eyes. "Ooo," I giggle when he slides his hand down the front of my dress and then to his pocket.

"Happy Birthday baby," he smiles dangling the prettiest necklace I have ever seen in his hand.

"Luke," I smile taking the necklace in my hand. "It's gorgeous," I look at the piece of jewelry in my hand, a sliver thin chain with a zip zag shape of eight diamonds.

"You like it then?" he asks and I let out a small laugh.

"Are you kidding it amazing," I freak spinning around in his lap. "Put it on me," I left my hair from my neck as he wraps it around me. "Luke…" I look down at the dangling piece. "You didn't have too."

"Of course I did," he kisses the back of neck and resting his chin on my shoulder. "It's your birthday I wasn't not going to get you something."

"I know but I feel you are _always_ doing something for me," I lean back resting my body into his.

"And you are _always_ doing something for me," he grins, lifting my chin when I tilt my head back and giving me a gentle kiss. "I love you Brooke Davis, I've said it before and I'll say it again, you're my everything."

"I love hearing that," I grin biting my bottom lip. "I get all these butterflies in my stomach every time," I giggle a little like a little child.

"Well I'm glad after all this time I can still give you butterflies," he grins capturing his lips back with mine.

"Let's go home," I hum against his lips feeling him nod. "Because you are right you have been _very_ good," I slowly stand up, his lips still locked with mine.

"I agree," he nods as we stumble towards the door.

"And the car ride is a good twenty minutes," I remind him and he groans pulling away when my back is against the door.

"Damn," he shakes his head, clearly not too pleased about the wait. "You know," he runs his finger slowly down my cleavage line. "You did lock the door," he nods his head towards the lock. "We don't have to wait."

"True," I agree playing with his tie. "But you see this amazing guy just got me probably the best gift I have gotten for my birthday I mean other than this," I stroke the ring on my finger that I never take off. "And I'm really afraid once I get a little of him I won't be able to stop," I shrug, peering my eyes up at him, wrapping my hand around his tie and pulling him down so I can speak in his ear. "And I really plan on rewarding him _all_ night," I bite down on his earlobe and place a kiss behind his ear.

"We'll drive fast," his heart I fell quickens as I pull back to look at him, a smirk on my face. "Real fast."

* * *

"Lucas!" I giggle as we stumble through his apartment, "Don't drop me!" I laugh since he insisted on carrying me.

"Have I ever dropped you?" He questions kissing me as his hands hike up my dress.

"No!" I gasp out as my back slams hard against the wall behind me, "Mmm…" I moan when his lips slam against mine. I feel the fire burn through me has his hands grip onto my black thong yanking it down. My heart races as he kisses over the black material of my dress and down my body, sliding the dress up as he goes, "Luke…" I tingle when he lifts my leg, kissing up the inside of my thigh clamping down on the sensitive skin making my back arch.

My breathing becomes heavy, my heart races faster and as soon as I feel his tongue make contact with me I'm gone. I feel like I no longer have control over my body and in this moment Lucas holds all the power of me. My nails rake into the back of his head as I lean my back against the wall to steady me, "Lucas, baby…oh my god." I moan wiggling my hips and praying to the god above that the feeling I feel now never leaves, "Luke…I'm…I'm…holy shit!" My body quivers as he pulls back replacing his hand between my legs gently running his finger tips up high between my legs.

"Your mouth is being a little dirty tonight," he whispers in my ear as he flicks his tongue against my earlobe.

"Luke…" I beg trying to lower myself not wanting to lose my good feeling and begging for him to do something with his hand, "Baby please," I plead but instead he moves his hands to my back side lifting me once against up in his arms. His tongue wrestles with mine all the way to the bedroom, my body begging to get there quicker and my hands already making themselves useful as I undo his shirt and yanking it off him, "I love your body," I admire his toned chest muscles, his abs that every time I see them I have to restrain from jumping him and his arms that always hold me so safe.

"I love yours too," he smirks as we fall back on the bed my legs straddling his waist.

"Really?" I grin slowly and seductively pulling the small black dress over my head leaving me in just my strapless bra.

"God damn it baby," he sits up in his bed taking me in his arms. I throw my head back as he sucks along my neck, the spot that still drives me crazy and the spot only he knows about. I grind my hips against his lower body feeling him grow under his jeans.

"Luke…" I moan when he bites my neck, unhooking my bra and in one quick motion having me on my back, "Off...get them off," I plead trying as hard as I could to get off his pants.

"Someone is impatient," he chuckles throwing his pants off and pulling his sheet over us.

"Shut up," I yank his bottom lip with my teeth making him growl. His hand runs down my side and like a match my whole body sets on fire, "Luke…" I whimper when he positions himself between me yet doesn't do anything, "Please don't tease me it's my birthday," I remind him and he chuckles kissing my neck. I left my hips to feel him and he quickly grips my hips pushing them down.

"What do you want?" He whispers in my ear his hand running up between my legs making me quiver.

"You," I whimper, "Please Luke I want you."

"You sure?" He grazes over me and I yank in a sharp breath nodding yes, "Say it. Say what you want."

"I want to feel you Lucas, please. I need you," I plead leaning up kissing him, "Uhh…" I moan when I feel him slowly slide into me.

* * *

**So I wasn't going to put this up yet. Honestly I was going to finish at least one of my others but I was nervous ya'll would lose your love for this story plus like I assumed this one just is so easy for me to write. I love writing this Brucas so much I can't help it!**

**The love from the first story made me so happy and all of ya'll reviews made me smile like a dork! I hope this light fluff chapter doesn't disappoint. It just a small taste of them and all going on, and I think the first few chapters will be like that. Just a little peak into what has been happening with the love of Brucas! But I have been away from them for a bit so it may take a chapter to get back into their normal characteristics so forgive if they seem a little off!**

**I hope you all like it and depending on the feedback on it depends on if I update quick or not haha!**

**So Review loves!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Do you know how many PMS and reviews said I made them sad with the summary? The story hasn't even started yet and I already ahve ya'll sad? That isn't good. Haha but here is the new chapter hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"I hate ties," I groan looking at it as Brooke helps adjusting it. "Do I have to wear one?"

"Yes," she grins that perfect smile that just makes me fall in love with her all over again. "It looks great and you look great. It will be a good day; I promise," she leans on her tip toes kissing me.

"I think I should skip," I mumble against her lips wrapping my arms around her waist. "You should skip school, I will skip work and we will just stay in bed all day," I suggest placing my hands on her hips moving us towards my bed.

"Lucas…" She pouts in our kiss holding her ground as we stop in the middle of the room. "You have to go to work. You were so excited about this what changed?" She runs her hand through my hair, "What's going on Broody?"

"I don't know, I'm just nervous," I admit falling back on my bed. "I want to go yet at the same time I don't," I run my hands over my face thinking about it. I will admit I was excited about starting work, I really wanted to be a teacher yet now I don't know. Work is so much more exciting talking about it then actually going to it.

"Well I think you are going to do great," Brooke bounces over on my bed next to me. "I think after you get the first hour out of the way and it will fine. I know you are nervous but don't be."

"Well fine I will go," I pout crossing my arms over my chest. "But don't think I am going to be happy about it and if it sucks then I am going to be mad at you."

"Not the first time you have been mad," she laughs climbing off the bed looking in the mirror, fixing her hair. "But I have class so I have to head out," she skips back over to me. "Call me later, love you," she smiles leaning down giving me a kiss.

"Bye Pretty Girl," I smile watching her whole body sway as she moves out of the room. It's probably not at all healthy how crazy I am about that girl, yet I can't help it. The first moment I saw her I knew I was in trouble and the first time I ever kissed her I knew odds were good I was going to fall a lot harder then she would and sadly I did.

* * *

I'm bored. So amazingly bored as I sit here waiting for my first class to start. I have moved things on my desk about ten times, text Brooke about twenty back and forth and even wrote my name about fifteen times on the board just to see how I would write it when class starts.

It's really strange teaching in a school that I went to school in. I feel like all the teachers who use to be my teachers are still treating me like I am a student. Even Principal Turner thinks I am the eighteen year old who got suspended for breaking into the school with some friends filling the halls with thousands of cups of water down the halls.

That was so funny, it was like a domino effect when one door opened and the water filled everything. It took hours to do and of course we got caught and we got suspended but still I am twenty-four now, I am not that immature anymore.

"Well look who I found," a familiar voice rings through my ears as I turn in my chair thankful to see her.

"Well look who it is," I smile as the dark headed girl moves in with a smile.

"So Mr. Scott how nervous are you?"

"Well Miss Davis you want my honest answer?" I lean on my desk as she moves copies my move leaning close, "Extremely."

"Lucas…" Kylee laughs sitting on my desk. "Don't be nervous it's not that bad I promise. Plus hello you have me," she tells me with her Davis smile.

"Hmm that's true," I lean back in back in my chair laughing, "So how on earth is a sophomore in my senior class?"

"Well one because I told Brooke I would watch you and keep all these crazy high school girls away…" she jokes yet sadly I can actually see her and Brooke coming up with that plan, not that there needs to be worry but still that's just how they are. "And two I don't know if you know this but I am pretty freaking smart."

"That your right is a little bit of a shocker."

"Lucas!" She squeals punching me in the arm, "Don't be a jerk! If you are I will so not let you date my sister anymore."

"Oh so you have control over our relationship now?" I raise my eyebrow starting to feel more comfortable about the day.

"Well duh, I am the baby sister and Brooke believes everything I say. So if I tell her how mean you are to me she will not allow it. Or she might put you on that whole not letting you touch her for a week or month or however long she puts that rule in."

"She told you about that?" I scratch the back of my neck a little embarrassed. I mean again not surprised since they talk about everything; yet then thinking how one of my student knows when I girlfriend puts me on no sex and it's a little weird.

"Yes she does and I have no problem telling her that," she crosses her arms proud with that decision.

"Then I have no problem not giving you an A in my class," I throw back making her glare at me.

"You can't do that Lucas Scott," she informs me and I can't help but laugh. Kylee is too much sometimes, she is so much like Brooke its crazy yet she is also such her own person. I think over the time I have grown to know the younger Davis she has opened up from her shell so much.

"That's Mr. Scott to you," I point at her making her drop her glare and laugh.

"That's going to be so weird," she drops down on my desk and grabbing some of my chips. "I mean I know _Lucas,_ and now making you teacher Scott is strange," she pops a chip in her mouth. "Do you have a drink?"

"Yeah," I nod sliding my desk open and handing her a coke. "Well I agree it's a little strange. So how do you want to go about that?" I question as she sits there thinking.

"Maybe right now we will just let you be my teacher. I don't want people thinking you are giving me lean way just because you date my sister," she takes a sip of my drink.

"Yeah that's true," I understand taking myself a few chips. "Plus if people don't know we know each other so well outside of school I can keep a better eye on you."

"And what does that mean?" she questions with a look I have gotten way to many times from the Davis women.

"Well the guys here know I know you then they will act differently in my presences then if they don't. If they don't have a clue I will be able to tell the guys who not to let you around," I shrug seeing her jaw drop.

"You would not do that to me!" she stands up off my desk and I can't help but laugh again. "Lucas that's not fair!" she whines and again I shrug. "Lucas! You can't just scare away every guy that comes near me! I have done nothing to you, I _gave_ you my sister!"

"You gave her to me?" I question between laughs and she nods like she really believes that.

"Yes I did and I am telling on you," she whips her cell phone out.

"Can't have cell phones in school Miss Davis," I tease and she glares at me as she dials her sister's number.

"Brookie," she whines into the phone I guess as soon as she hears Brooke's voice. "You have got to speak to your boyfriend. He is going to scare away every guy that comes near and he is _trying _to take my phone away from me!" she informs my girlfriend and though I can't hear her I can only imagine what she is saying and that just makes me laugh more. "Here," Kylee shoves the phone at me. "She wants to talk to you."

"Hello?" I control my laughing to talk.

"_Lucas Scott you better not be threatening my little sister!_" her voice yells me and with her yelling and Kylee's glare I fail at not laughing. "_Don't you laugh at me Broody Boy, I have no problem driving up to that school right now and kicking you!_"

"No need for violence Pretty Girl," I roll my eyes, taking a glance at my clock. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"_Yes but I had a very upset Kylee call me and I am just not, not going to answer when she calls. So you listen right now, are you listening?_"

"Yes I am listening," I lean back in my chair.

"_Kylee better not ever tell me you have given her detention, you better not get her in trouble and you better not scare away every guy that looks at her. If something happens you tell me and I will take care of it. You will not embarrass her in front of anyone and if she calls me again because you are being mean I swear to god you will be making nice with yourself for a very long time,_" she threatens and I just growl at her. I hate when she uses that one against me. As a girl she can completely control our sex life because she knows that I am never going to turn her down for it. When she doesn't want it she doesn't have it and when she wants it of course I am there like a begging puppy.

Sucks.

"You're mean," I growl seeing Kylee laugh and hearing Brooke laugh, very much the same.

"_Even so leave her alone,_" she again says. "_Oh also I better not hear you took her phone. And if someone does take her phone you better get it back for her._"

"Yeah, yeah I will use my power to help out your sweet, innocent Kylee," I pretend to be annoyed but knew without Brooke telling me I would anyway. Not that if she did something completely ridiculous I would get her out of it, not that Kylee would, but if something as dumb as getting her phone taken up or needing a note to class for being late of course I would help her.

"_Good,_" I can picture her nodding proud with herself. "_Now I am back to class. Be good Boyfriend and I will see you after school._"

"Alright Pretty Girl, love you," I tell her and hear her say it back as I shut the phone. "Point one to Kylee," I hand the phone back over making her laugh.

"Now we know whose side that girlfriend of yours is on huh?" she teases sliding the phone in her back pocket and taking another sip of my drink.

"Yeah, yeah," I roll my eyes as the bell rings.

"Oh better sit in my seat. Don't want people to wonder why I'm at your desk," she takes one last sip of my drink handing it back.

"Thanks," I sit it by my computer. "Here," I grab the bag of chips we were eating. "I'm done with these, you can have them."

"Oh Mr. Scott, already showing favoritism," she teases grabbing the bag and giving me a wink. "This maybe my favorite class of the day."

"It better be," I say as she moves to the back seat in the last row laughing; the rest of the class filing in.

* * *

"And the day is over," I toss my book back on the desk as the final bell rings. Today has been long and I seriously at times questioned why I wanted to be a teacher. I mean I love English, the books and the authors but I forgot the long hours of kids not caring. Now I was surprised how many kids seemed a little excited but it was more that they liked having the _new _teacher, who they assume will make the class fun and not boring.

"_Hello?_" the sweet voice rings through my ears completely relaxing me.

"Hey Pretty Girl," I fall back into my chair. "What are you doing?"

"_Sitting in this stupid library not at all understanding what I'm doing,_" she groans and I hear her slam her book down. "_Broody what year did the War of 1812 end?_"

"Technical answer?"

"_Whatever answer I should write on this paper,_" she sounds so frustrated.

"Well it lasted for three years and a few months. We declared war on June 19th and signed a treaty on December 25th 1814 which ended it but January 8th 1815 we fought the final battle in New Orleans," I tell her as I flip through the papers on my desk.

"_I knew I kept you around for some reason,_" she jokes and I assume writes down what I just said.

"Oh so glad it's to get through school," I roll my eyes, taking a glance at the clock.

"_Ok I'm done doing that,_" I hear as she shuts her stuff. "_How has your day been so far? The kids easy on you?_"

"Yeah they were cool," I shrug. "But it's still school so you can't really get people overly excited. Also did you know that Kylee is like freakishly smart?"

"_Yeah,_" she laughs. "_I should have informed you that baby sister got all the smarts in the family, well other then Tony he is just as much as a freak as her._"

"Yeah I realized that," I stand up pushing my stuff in my desk, grabbing my stuff to leave. "I have to go to try-outs so I won't be home until later."

"_I know,_" I can see the frown that incases her face. "_You want me to order some Chinese for dinner? Get that chicken stuff you like._"

"That would be amazing."

"_Thought so, but I guess I will let you go, don't want you late your first day at practice._"

"Yeah that would suck," I open the door and head towards the gym, weaving through the kids who are on their way to the car, bus or wherever else they are going for the day. "So I guess I'm coming over to yours tonight?"

"_No, it's your first day and you are going to want to sleep in as much as you can in the morning. So we will just go to yours._"

"Aww thanks, I knew I kept you around for a reason," I tease making her roll her eyes at me. Yet I completely agree with her reasons. Her apartment is about half an hour from mine and about an hour from school so it's definitely a plus getting to sleep in even if it's just an extra hour. I would much rather wake up at six and get to work by seven then waking up at five, getting back to my apartment to get back to work by seven, I like my sleep.

"_Well I try,_" she smiles making me laugh.

"Alright baby girl I'm here so I'll see you later."

"_Ok Broody Boy I will have dinner waiting, love you._"

"Thank you and I love you too, bye," I tell her shutting my phone and looking at the gym I'm standing in. It looks like it has been changed over the last few years. There are a few banners hanging up and it looks like they have expanded it to add more bleachers.

"Hey," I hear behind me spinning around seeing the last person I thought I might see. "Lucas…" his tone shows he was just as surprised to see me.

"David," I give a nod knowing the last time I ever saw this guy he was shoving his tongue down my girlfriend's throat. Yeah of course I know Brooke has seen him some over the last year, that they talk and stuff but I just choose to not partake in that.

"I didn't know you were teaching here," he outstretches his hand and out of being polite I take it.

"Yeah new English teacher, what are you doing here?"

"New history teacher," he explains and I nod. "And basketball-"

"Coach," I finish for him, knowing that I was going to have a coach of course with me just never placed it being David.

"And let me guess the coach," he points at me and I nod. "Huh, small world," he lets out an uncomfortable laugh that I agree with.

"Tiny," I loosen up my tie and pull it off.

"I hate ties," David breaks the awkward silence that has fallen over us as we wait for the players to change into the basketball uniform.

"Yeah," I agree. "I didn't want to wear one but Brooke…" I trail off not sure if mentioning Brooke would make things even more uncomfortable.

"Sounds like Brooke," David chuckles grabbing the clip board and looking it over. "For prom she _forced_ me to go and even with me fighting it the whole way got me to wear what she wanted and this stupid tie that suffocated me the whole night."

"I didn't know ya'll went to prom together," I cross my arms as he keeps reading the list.

"Yeah I don't know how she talked me into it, I didn't even go to my own prom," he laughs.

"Yeah," I scratch my chin, the doors flying open and the team files in.

"That's Alex Jacks," he nods his head to a guy walking in laughing all the way and joking with his friends. "He is a senior and was last year's captain."

"Yeah he is in my first period," I recall him sitting in the back making a few jokes but other than that staying pretty quiet. "Is he any good?"

"Yeah," he looks over the chart again. "Says he averaged about twenty-five points a game and help lead the team to the playoffs his junior year yet they lost in the final round but his stats prove to be great. Even his grades show to be impressive."

"Well that's always a plus," I nod, taking the roster he offers. "But it looks most our last year's team were seniors. Which means…"

"We are completely starting over," he finishes for me, seeing a player take a shot that doesn't exactly look graceful.

"This might be a long year," I grumble making David laugh.

"Oh yeah, so you ready to start Coach?" he tosses a look over at me then back at the players.

"Yeah," I slap my hand to his back, not letting the awkwardness affect my team, my job. So he wanted Brooke, clearly it didn't go anywhere, I have her now and I will have her always so its whatever, just going to let it be whatever.

* * *

"Baby!" Brooke squeals, skipping through my apartment and throwing herself into my arms. "I've missed you today," she slams her lips into mine.

"I…missed…you…too…" I say between kisses before pulling back. "I should work more often if I get this greeting," I tease making her giggle.

"You just sounded tired on the phone," she explains, sliding her hands down my arms and lacing her fingers with mine. "And I want to make you relax," she pulls me towards the living room to find the room filled with scented candles and low playing music.

"Relax huh?" I kink a brow as she starts to unbutton my shirt, my eyes running all over the t-shirt she has on, nothing but my old t-shirt I must add. "How you going to do that?"

"Well first you are going to lie down," she tells me and don't at all object to laying down in front of the fire she had going.

"Brooke Davis are you trying to seduce me?" I raise a brow making her giggle.

"No Broody," she shakes her head, "Roll over," she tells me and I do as she says rolling on my stomach and resting my head on my arms. "You take care of me too much," she says, straddling my back. "And I like taking care of you," she slides her hands up my back and massaging over my shoulders.

"Well I don't mind that," I close my eyes taking in the relaxing feeling.

"Mhmm…" she leans down brushing her lips over my back. "Your back is so sexy Broody," her hands slide down my back, her thumbs working into my back. "I love your back," her nails dig into my back, sending a shiver all over.

"David called you huh?" I question and her hands stop working it for a moment confirming what I thought.

"We might have talked some, two minutes tops," she shrugs, tracing patterns over my back.

"And in those two minutes he told you that we are working together," I wonder and she stays quite a few moments.

"He might have mentioned it," she finally confesses.

"So that's why I get my glorious massage?" I tease expecting a laugh but don't get one.

"Boyfriend…" she sighs falling down next to me.

"What?" I grin, brushing a curl back and stroking my thumb across her bottom lip.

"I just want to make sure you are comfortable with everything and that you aren't worrying or something," she shrugs, running her hand through my hair.

"I shouldn't be worried right?" I question and she shakes her head no. "Then I'm not," I tell her honestly. "Brooke I'm working with the guy, and yeah it's a little weird but I'm not worried. I know you two still talk and hang out sometime and I'm not bothered."

"You sure?" she snuggles closer to me, "Because you never have too. You know this thing kinda belongs to you," she jokes, placing my hand on her heart.

"It better more then kinda belong to me," I joke rolling over on top of her, her body tucking perfectly under mine.

"How about all of it?" she traces her finger over my lips, the fire popping next to us. "All of me, does that work for you?"

"Yes," I nod resting my forehead against hers. "That more than works for me."

"Ok," she grins, sliding her leg and tangling it around mine. "It belongs to you, all of me belongs to you," she whispers, leaning up for a kiss. "Always."

"Thought so," I grin, watching her bite her bottom lip in the cutest way. "So I'm not worried, so you don't need to worry," I whisper over her lips.

"Ok," she nods, going to wiggle out from under me but I grab her hands stopping her. "What?"

"You think I'm going to let you get away that easy?" I tease and she bites harder on her lip, shaking her head. "You can't just promise me food and a massage and then slide on out of it without, that's not fair," I joke making her laugh at me. "So Brooke Davis you must continue on with your nights plan as if I was completely crushed by working with a guy you cared about."

"Well fine," she flips me over on my back, a little forcefully I must add. "But don't think I'm enjoying it."

"You don't even realize all the concern I have on that one," I tease and she rolls her eyes leaning down and capturing her lips back with mine.

* * *

**Goodness that was my first Lucas chapter! I have never written him before so was slightly nervous with it. How did ya'll like it? Do you like having his POV and his daily things? I know it's a bit different but I really wanted to try it out but if ya'll completely hate it than I will think of something else.**

**I wasn't going to update yet but all the reviews and story alerts so far I felt like it was a must! Now I can't promise the next will be that quick but I don't know if all the reviews come fast again I might have too hehe**

**But really I do want ya'lls thoughts on Lucas's POV so even if you never review another chapter (cross my fingers that doesn't happen) or you aren't one for reviewing but sometimes do let this be the one you do so I don't start having his POV and people cringing when they see it happening.**

**It's not always going to be ever other chapter they switch off. I mean I may have three or four with Brooke and Lucas pop up and most will be Brooke's but I will have his a good amount of chapters and some I might even have a switch off on POV's.**

**But anyway please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm late. I know I'm late," I round the corner of the counter at a way to fast speed. "I'm sorry," I apologize grabbing my apron off the hook and tying it around my waist, being laughed at the whole time.

"Its fine Brooke," Karen refills a salt shaker. "I think you are a total of ten minutes, I'm not going to freak out about it."

"I know but it wasn't my fault," I tell her, walking over and starting a new pot of coffee. "It's totally that son of yours' fault," I inform her, Keith chuckling in his seat. "It was!"

"So what did Lucas do to make you late?" He raises a brow, nodding for a refill on his coffee.

"Well he didn't wake me up that's what," I tell him in a matter of fact tone, refilling his cup and grabbing some sugar for him. "I told him I could only sleep half an hour before work but no he doesn't' listen. Goes 'I'm sorry Pretty Girl you just looked so peaceful sleeping,'" I do my best Lucas voice making Karen laugh.

"Sounds like my son," she spins on her heels, ringing up a few orders and grabbing the receipt.

"Right!" I throw my hands up. Yes I mean it was sweet but I do have a job, doesn't matter if that job is with his mom who clearly won't fire me he can't just let me be late. "So of course I rushed to get everything ready and I'm still late," I huff out, spinning the lid on a salt shaker.

"Its fine sweetie," Karen gives me a warm smile. "You being late _one_ time is not going to concern me of your reliability," she gives a wink before walking to help a customer.

"I hope not," I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. "Don't want my boyfriend's mom like hating me," I exaggerate.

"I'm thinking that isn't something you should be too concerned about," Keith laughs taking a sip of his coffee. "So Brooke how is life?" he grabs a spoon and adding a little more sugar.

"It's alright," I shrug, grabbing the ketchup and putting some on his plate, dipping a fry in it and eating it. "I mean classes are really killing me. College is definitely making me realize I should have paid more attention in high school," I let out a dry laugh, wiping off the counter. "I mean something that normally takes someone a few hours is taking me all night, hence why Lucas might have let me sleep longer then I should have."

"Are things really that tough?" Keith asks and right there is why I love this man. He is always so concerned with everyone else, putting people first and even if he is just meeting you in passing worries if something is wrong. He is just a great guy.

"Yeah," I shrug. "But I'm not really the smartest of students."

"Well you do know you kind of have an advantage if you want it."

"What you mean?" I look at him confused.

"Well you happen to have a very smart teacher under your spell," he grins making me blush a little. "You know you can ask him for help and he wouldn't think twice about it."

"I know I just feel so stupid sometimes," I admit, eating another one of his fries. "I mean Lucas thinks I'm like the definition of perfect and I don't like showing him I'm not, almost a worry he will freak out and leave or something."

"Oh Brooke," Keith shakes his head. "I'm pretty sure that is the last thing you will ever need to worry about. I've never seen my nephew as happy as he is with you and never seen him talk about someone as much as he does you. You young lady have really made quite the impression."

"Well I try," I tease doing a small dip making him laugh. "Can I get you anything else Keith?"

"No honey I'm alright, go enjoy your work," he winks sipping on his coffee as I start working my shift.

* * *

"Goodness…" I drop on Rachel's couch, resting my feet on the arm rest. "I'm exhausted."

"I bet, I could not stand on my feet that long," she moves around cleaning her house. I have noticed over the last few months how clean my best friend has become. It use to be that she wouldn't pick anything up after herself but after her parents moved and let her keep the house she has just been making sure everything is just completely clean. Doesn't leave cups around, doesn't let the sink fill with dishes, she is doing her laundry, its' crazy.

"Yeah I mean I love it, I love the work and the money and I really like spending so much time with Karen but it's hard," I rest my head against a pillow, so for sleep.

"Is it weird though?" she asks falling down on the floor by the couch. "I mean you work with your boyfriend's mother. I think it might get weird."

"You would think that but no," I flip over on my side to look at her. "I love working with Karen. Yes at first when Lucas said his mom was looking and was wondering if I wanted the job I was like umm…no but I really love it. Plus I want her to like me, it would suck to love someone and their parents not like you."

"Yeah I doubt you need to be concerned too much," she grabs a blanket off the floor and folding it up. "Where is Haley at anyway? I thought she was supposed to be here by now?" she questions and about that time best friend comes rushing in.

"Sorry I'm late," Haley drops her purse and grabs a water. "I had a late lab," she lifts my legs and sitting down, letting my legs dangle in her lap. "But are you ready to go?"

"Yeah just let me get dressed," Rachel drops some things in the sink and skipping down the hall to her bedroom.

"You thinking about something?" Haley pats my leg.

"What?" I look at her before shaking my head. "No I'm fine, perfectly fine," I force a tight lipped smile. I can't really tell her what I'm thinking; I don't want to ruin her happy moment.

Today me and the girls are going wedding dress shopping for Haley. Her and Nathan said they wanted to wait until after they both finished school to get married and since she is graduating early in December and he finishes in April they are shooting for a summer wedding. Now I'm all for weddings and love the planning but won't lie that this is not the most exciting time ever. All the dress shopping and cake looking and flowers and everything loses it fun affect when I know I won't ever get to do that.

Lucas has made it more than clear weddings aren't in his future, like ever. Now at first I was whatever to it because I didn't want to be married but as time goes on and I watch Haley's slowly come together I have grown a little jealous.

"You are perfectly lying," she smiles, giving my ankle a squeeze. "What's going on?" she rests her elbow on the couch and her head against it.

"I just haven't felt so great today," I stretch my body out with a fake yawn. "Think I just over worked myself and didn't sleep enough."

"Well honey why don't you go home?" her sweet voice making me feel guilty.

"No Hales, you're getting married and how many times does my best friend get married?"

"Well I'm hoping ones," she gives a laugh making me smile.

"Well I'm sure it will be great," I wink making her smile even more. She is happy, extremely happy and I can tell.

"Haley! Come here I need you!" Rachel yells, and with a playful eye roll and wink she gets up walking down the hall.

"Great," I flip over on my side and staring at the wall, closing my eyes for just a minute before we leave.

* * *

Walking into my apartment I drop my bag down completely exhausted. After about eight hours of being on my feet at work, my class this morning, thanking lord I just had one and then three hours of moving around a bridal store watching Haley cringe as the annoying woman _forced_ the ugliest dresses on us I'm thankful to be home.

"And something smells amazing," I inhale deep, kicking off my shoes by the door and heading towards the kitchen. "What are you doing?" I give a lazy smile leaning against the door frame.

"Making dinner for my baby," he tosses a grin over his shoulder at me, then going back to mixing up something in a pot.

"What did I do to deserve this?" I wonder in the kitchen, leaning next to him and sliding my hand along his lower back.

"You just have been working crazy and not eating an actual dinner in awhile," he shrugs, reaching over for a spice and tapping it in the pot.

"So you were worried?" my eyes drop a little on the corners looking up at him.

"I just wanted to make you dinner," Lucas looks over at me. My eat habits are better, a lot better yet I know like Lucas when things are going nuts and days are long like today I sometimes _forget_ to eat. I know that is stupid and that word is ridiculous, how can someone forget but you would be surprised.

"Thanks Boyfriend," I lean up on my tip toes, kissing his cheek.

"And I was thinking," he puts the lid on the black pot with the yummy smelling sauce, spinning around and placing his hands on my hips. "Maybe after dinner you take an extremely long and hot bath, completely relax you."

"Will you be taking one with me?" I give a little smirk, making him chuckle.

"If that relaxes you," he sways my body side to side and I press a warm kiss to his neck.

"It will," I drop back on my feet. "I love being all cuddled up to you in a hot, bubble bath."

"Well that works for me," he lifts the spoon to my lips, taking a bite an enjoying it all so much. It amazes me still Lucas can cook; he makes it look so easy. I grab a stupid can of soup and do it wrong but Lucas can just cook up a damn storm and it be perfect. If it wasn't the fact he makes it for me then I would be a little pissed about it. "Go put something more comfortable on and I'll finish in here."

"Ok Broody," I give him a smile before spinning on my feet and heading out the door to my room.

* * *

Dinner like I had assumed was amazing and the bath I'm in now is maybe even better. The bubbles hit just at my shoulders and the warm water is relaxing my aching feet and legs and having Lucas holding me is like I said all that better.

"You have a good day today?" Lucas asks, his fingers slowly gliding up and down my leg.

"It was alright," I shrug, resting my head against his chest and sipping on my glass of wine.

"Just alright?" he drops his chin to my shoulder and I nod. "How come I feel like something else is going on?"

"Nothing is going on Luke, I swear," I snuggle up against him. "I'm just really tired, sleep is not being my friend these days," I let out a dry laugh, sitting my glass down by a flickering candle.

"Well do you want me to stay at my place tonight? Let you have the bed to yourself?"

"No," I shake my head quickly, taking his arm and wrapping it around me. "I sleep best when you hold me."

"Yes but I doubt me waking up earlier for work then you do for class helps your not sleeping," he points out and that is true his alarm does go off about an hour before I have to get up.

"I want you here," I twist my body in the water and snuggle up against him, resting my head in the crock of his neck. "I always want you with me."

"I am always with you," he looks down at me confusion written all over his face. "Where else would I be?"

"Nowhere, I didn't mean like that. I just meant I like waking up with you near me," I shrug knowing he saw a small hidden meaning behind what I was saying. "Just ignore me. I'm tired and am talking in rambles."

"Brooke what's going on?" he pushes to know and I just don't want to talk about it anymore. It's always the same talk and he always has the same answer and I know he gets annoyed talking about it so I'm not going to talk about it. He doesn't want to marry me, not now, not ever and I just have to accept if I want to be with Lucas that is always going to be off the table.

So just like all the times he starts to notice its bothering me and asks what is wrong I lie, "I just totally sucked on a test today. I had study all night and of course failed," I somewhat lie. I did fail the test but I got over it, I just don't test well.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a test? I would have helped you study," he tells me and I nod knowing he would, but like I told Keith I don't like asking help from Lucas. If I say I failed a test he doesn't think much of it but if he actually sits down with me and sees how I am he will just think I'm completely stupid.

"I know but you have been busy with work and everything, it wasn't that big of a deal. Everyone bombs a test every now and then," I shrug.

"Well do you understand it now?"

"Yeah," I wave my hand at him. "It took a bit but I understand it now. I think I just over did it this week with work and school and all this planning with Haley and my mind wasn't focusing."

"Well that is why we are going to relax you tonight," he smirks his hands working a knot on my back.

"That feels good," I lean my head against his shoulder and closing my eyes. "Really good."

"Baby you are a knotted mess," his hand travels up a little to work out another one. "Why are you so tense?"

"I stand on my feet hours at a time," I remind him never knowing how much that hurts. Who would have thought standing could do such a number on your body.

"Why don't you ask my mom for some time off or not so many hours a day? She would do it for you," he points out but I quickly shake my head no.

"I don't want your mom treating me different because I date you, that's not fair and plus I like working, I love it. I just have to make sure I sleep or it kinda sucks," I shrug, tilting my head and pushing a kiss to his shoulder. "And I definitely think I should get you to do more of this massaging thing," I trail hot kisses up to his ear.

"If you are good," he teases, walking his finger up my back and working them on my neck.

"I promise," I push my body against his, threading my fingers through his hair. "Let's go to bed," I whisper across his lips.

"Or we could right here," he suggests but I shake my head no.

"Bed," I lift my body from the water and grabbing the towel completely aware of his eyes wondering all over me as I wrap myself in the warm fluff. "Coming Boyfriend?" I kink my brow, tip toeing backwards out of the bathroom.

"Yeah I'm coming," he jumps from the bath so fast, I laugh taking off towards my bed, him right behind me.

"Lucas!" I giggle as he knocks us on the bed, his wet, naked body pinning me down.

"I love you Brooke," he looks down at me, his face turning slightly serious as he brushes back my wet hair from my face. "I love you and," he slides his hand into my left one, bringing it to his gorgeous lips and pressing a kiss to my ring finger, over my ring. "and I promise us being together is never going to change, I'm _always_ going to love you," he tells me curling his hand around mine and holding it to his cheek.

"I know," I give a small smile. "I love you too," I lean up catching his lips with mine.

He does that sometimes, when he thinks all of this wedding stuff starts to bother me he confesses his love, calls me his everything and for reasons I don't know it always completely relaxes me. And honestly when we are in these moments, when he is holding me and looking at me like he is now marriage slowly becomes the last thing ever on my mind.

* * *

**UGH! I feel like I can't get my Brooke back. I feel like she is slightly off or something and I can't place my finger on it. If for some reason ya'll know what it is please tell me because it's driving me nuts! But I love you all for the reviews so far! You know they make me happy! However now my Thanksgiving vacation is over so my updates this week may not be so much! I'm sorry but I have some work going crazy but I will do it as soon as I can!**

**Hope everyone had a great THANKSGIVING!**

**So do your thing loves!**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"But I don't agree," David shakes his head reading over our players list. "I think he isn't strong enough yet."

"But he does have the heart to play and sometimes that's what the team needs," I point out, taking a sip of my drink. "And you have to admit he isn't terrible and he will do whatever we ask him to do."

"That's true…" he taps his thumb on the table. "Alright so I guess Derrick is in," he scribbles the name down. "So we are done," he looks up at me and I nod.

"Looks like it, only took a week but we have our team," I lean back in the chair resting my hands behind my head. In the last week of school I have gotten to know David and have realized quite a few things. One he is a hell of a basketball coach, two he is extremely laid back and three as a guy he is pretty cool. Though it took awhile to do it I decided not to just hate the guy for our past, to let it go and believe Brooke when she said it was nothing.

He doesn't bring Brooke up often, yes of course he might make a comment here or there but he doesn't and I think it's really because he can't get a read off of me and my thoughts on him being so close to my girlfriend, but honestly I don't care anymore.

"How is Mimi?" I ask, knowing Brooke said he had a long time girlfriend.

"Oh," he takes his papers and tapping them on the table to get them organized. "We aren't together anymore," he tells me, sliding in his chair and walking over to make him something to drink.

"Oh I'm sorry man, I didn't know," I apologize feeling guilty. From what Brooke said he was crazy about her and it worried her a bit because she didn't want him getting hurt. Apparently David never really had that serious of a girlfriend so if he was to have one and cared about her he cared a lot and she was worried he would get hurt.

"It's alright," he shrugs. "I mean it was fun while it lasted and I miss her some but if it's not supposed to be it's not supposed to be."

"Yeah but I also know hearing that doesn't really make you feel that much better," I recall people telling me that when Brooke and I broke up. How if we were meant to be it would happen if not it wouldn't. To me that really doesn't make me feel better, because the time in between of her trying to figure out what she felt was probably the longest and most painful weeks of my life.

"Yeah," he stares down at his coffee, spinning the spoon. "You know Luke…" he keeps his back to me. "I never apologized for that. You know the thing with Brooke."

"Oh," I fidget in my seat a bit. "It's all good," I shrug it again not bothering me anymore.

"No I realized that while I was with Mimi it wasn't," he turns around leaning against the counter. "I think I just always thought Brooke was going to be there you know? That when I was ready she would just be waiting and then you came along and she wasn't there and I freaked a bit. Then ya'll broke up and I saw a small gap of possibility and I just jumped at it and shouldn't have," he explains and I nod not really sure what he wants me to say to that. "I'm not going to lie to you man I care about Brooke and I probably always will but I do know where and who she belongs with and that isn't with me."

"Well I do love her, she drives me completely insane," I grin making him laugh. "But I love her. Yet I do know that I'm also not stupid to the fact that she will always hold a place for you in her heart. I just had to accept it," I shrug and he nods looking down.

He doesn't have to say anything, I would prefer him not but I knew what he was thinking and it didn't need to be vocalized.

* * *

"Well you just talk to me damn it!" I hear as I walk down the hall to my class, turning the corner to see the argument of a young couple.

"No," she shakes her head, her dark hair brushing back and forth over her shoulders and my body freezes.

"Kylee?" I look confused as she throws books around her locker, doing her best to avoid looking at the boy beside her.

"Why?" he steps closer, his body alarmingly close to hers, a look of desperation on his face.

"Because nothing happened," she slams another book.

"That is bullshit! Complete bullshit and you can't avoid it!" he screams and when Kylee goes to lean her head against her locker I get a view of the other voice and body, a voice and body of Alex Jacks.

"I can avoid it because nothing happened," she turns her head to look at him, her voice so cold it even makes me shiver a bit. It's really kinda creepy how much her and Brooke's movements are alike and god the glare she sends, Yikes.

"It happened," he steps closer and her body tense almost like she wants to jerk back from him. "I know it, you know it," his hand places on her hip and her eyes close and head drops. "Hell give me the chance and I will let everyone in this damn school know it."

"Please," Kylee looks up at him, a pained look all over her face. "Please Alex just…just leave me alone," she pauses giving him a pleading look before walking off and around the corner.

"Damn it!" Alex jerks back slamming his hand into the locker next to Kylee's.

"Everything alright?" I walk up an eyebrow arched completely confused about what just went down.

"Oh hey Coach Scott," he straightens up, running his hand through his hair. "I uhh," he tosses a glance over his shoulder to where Kylee disappeared too. "Fine, everything is fine," he turns back to look at me.

"Alright," I drop whatever the hell just happened. "Well class is about to start," I pass him towards my class. I hear his feet scuff along the floor but when I turn to look at him just see him pacing the spot in front of the lockers and pinching the bridge of his nose.

I know that look, I've had that look and I would give warning on that look because the Davis women are one of sorts but I don't. Instead I head into my class to see a certain dark haired girl resting her chin in her hand and searching out the window like a sign of god will make her day better. Then I see the look she gives when _he_ walks into the room.

I wonder how I never paid attention before to it. How she holds his gaze and drops her head and how he just shakes his head walking past her desk to drop into his, his eyes never leaving her. I don't know how I never noticed before but I do know I'm going to start paying a whole lot more attention.

* * *

"Umm can I check out my little brother?" I ask the older woman behind the desk.

"Yes what is his name?" she peers up at me under her glasses.

"Aiden Davis, he is sick," I give an honest smile watching as she types into the computer and then calls for him in class.

"Sign him out right here and he will be out in just a few moments," she smiles, and I quickly sign him out and go wait in the hall.

The school seems so much smaller now that I'm grown up. When I went to middle school here I thought this place was huge, that the halls were forever long and it was a scary place of hell but now I think I was retarded. The halls are dark green an off white still and the kids that are walking down the halls seem so little. I swear I wasn't that little when I was their age.

"Sissy?" I spin on my feet to see my gorgeous little brother standing there. "What's going on?"

"You are sick," I slide my glasses back over my face. "Cough for me," I mumble down smiling over at the woman in the office looking at him and I break out laughing when he gives the worst fake cough in the history of the world. "Just get in the car you dork," I sling an arm over his shoulder and head out into the bright day.

"Not that I'm complaining because I clearly would never be upset about missing school but why am I getting checked out?" he questions, slinging his book bag in my back seat and climbing in the front.

"Because I don't have class and I'm bored," I say like that explains it all. "Plus I wanted some ice cream and you know I don't eat alone."

"Have I told you lately how much I enjoy your logic?" he laughs at me, his eyes just sparkling.

"No but I assumed that much," I put the car in drive and head out of the parking lot.

* * *

"Ok what kind do you want?" I ask as we stand in the shop, 31 flavors of awesomeness in front of us.

"Well clearly I want vanilla but this one right here is just making me question my entire life," he points at a swirl of chocolate and vanilla with nuts and caramel. "Oh god Sissy it's a snicker ice cream."

"Well why don't we try it? Then think over your answer and we go with vanilla," I shrug. That's what we normally do; Aiden will try pretty much every sample in here just to go with vanilla. It makes the guy behind the register nuts and me die laughing.

"Oh you know me too well," he smirks and I nod my head over to the guy.

"Hi yes can we get a sample of the snickery?" I point at the stuff and Aiden starts laughing. "Wait that's wrong, I'm stupid."

"Snickery? That's a new one for me," the guy laughs, giving me a grin and Aiden's laughing stops.

"Snickers, he wanted to try the snickers," I correct grabbing my money out of my pocket. "And then two scoops of chocolate chip," I tell him as Aiden takes the little pink spoon and a bite. "What you think little man? You going with the life questioner or your normal go?"

"Oh I can't not get this," he licks the spoon.

"Ok two scoops?" I ask and he nods. "Thank you," I take the ice cream the guy behind the counter hands me. "Now can I have two scoops of that one?"

"Two scoops of snickery, that can be done," he grins, giving a wink and digging into the large container.

"Bite?" I push my spoon towards Aiden and he opens for a bite of my ice cream. "Heaven in one's mouth right?" I ask and the guy behind the counter lets out a laugh.

"Yes, it's a little bit of heaven," Aiden agrees, sending a glare over my shoulder.

"And here you go," the guy behind the counter, whose name reads, Joe, smiles.

"Well thank you my sir," I take it handing it to Aiden. Waiting as Joe types in the order and I hand him over the money. "Thanks," I give a smile, grabbing the change and my ice cream and head over to the table with Aiden.

"Do you know how stressful it is taking care of you and Kylee?" he asks as soon as he sits down, his mixture eyes of green, red, blue and yellow sparkling at me.

"Umm…what?" I dip my spoon into my ice cream and take a bite.

"Everywhere you two go you draw attention to yourselves," he grumbles, taking a bite of his own. "I seriously thought I was going to have to introduce _ice cream boy_ to pound town."

"Aiden," I laugh shaking my head at him. "You don't have to protect me, I have Lucas," I smile proudly, crossing one of my legs over the other.

"Yes but ice cream boy doesn't know that," he nods his head back again at Joe. "He looks at you again and smiles I'm going to inform him some things."

"Oh you badass," I tease taking another bite.

"Damn straight," he eats his ice cream and I laugh at that. Mr. I'm trying to be so tough and he is eating ice cream.

"You do know you are thirteen right?" I question I myself not sure how he got so old so fast. It seems like yesterday I was dropping him off at kindergarten and now in less than a year he will be in high school. He isn't my baby anymore and it's depressing.

"Yes I do," he takes a bite. "And you are twenty and someone has to watch you or you _will_ get yourself kidnapped," he informs me and I send him a playful glare. "What? It's true."

"You hang out with the boys _way_ too much," I roll my eye focusing back on the ice cream in hand. "But guess what?"

"What?" he himself paying more attention to his snicker ice cream then me.

"Sissy didn't just check you out for ice cream," I inform him and his eyes widen with his spoon hanging in his mouth.

"Oh my god," he mumbles again the spoon and I laugh a little. "You did not get it?" he questions and I give him a smile. "Oh my god you are the best sister ever!"

"This I know," I take a bite loving the smile on his face. I miss hanging out with Aiden and since I've moved out I feel like our hanging out time has been few and far in between. I mean yes I see him almost every week and talk to him at least once a day whether a text or something but we don't really spend time just us. So I've made it my mission that at least once a month we hang out and I really enjoy it.

"But let's not tell Kylee," I wink and he laughs. "But finish your ice cream and we will head home and play a game," I grin and swear I've never seen someone shovel food away like Aiden starts to.

* * *

"And I win again," Aiden says, again, after winning again. "Sissy you aren't good at this."

"Because I can't figure out how to run and shot and zoom in," I growl when once again I get shot. "Ugh!"

"Aiden!" we hear the front door shut and two sets of footsteps follow. "Where you are dude?"

"In the office," he calls and laughs again when I die.

"Brooke says she got you're the new Call of Duty game?" Tony rounds the corner of the office and I'm not surprised when Lucas is with them. They hang out to much; Rachel and I are going to have to watch that.

"Hey babe," Lucas drops behind me on the couch, kissing the back of my head.

"Yeah, it's really cool. We've been playing for like the last five hours," he exaggerates. It hasn't been that long. I mean I checked him out at around eleven and we did get ice cream and got home around one and now it's only six o'clock. Wait six? Damn we have been playing awhile, this games addicting.

"Where's Kylee?" I wonder knowing she is normally home by now, I mean if Lucas is done with basketball practice, Kylee should be done with cheer.

"She went home with Koti. Something about working on a new routine or something," Lucas tells me. "Baby you suck," he informs me and I growl at him, hitting the trigger button way too fast and hard.

"Still can't figure out why she cheers," Tony comments. "Kylee has never been into that stuff," he says which I do agree. I don't know where her decision to cheer came from but she is actually pretty damn good. "Aiden why did you even give her a controller?" he asks and I again growl, what is it make fun of Brooke day?

"I think it's just because wants to hang out with her friends while softball is out for the season," I tell him knowing if having to pick she would pick softball over cheer any day. "Damn it!" I toss the throw my head back when I again get blown up.

"Ok Sissy, you might be the worst player ever," Aiden laughs and I send them all a glare when they all laugh.

"This is my first time!" I groan making them laugh more. "I'm sorry no one is good at their first time," I throw the controller down completely over getting my ass kicked.

"I beg to differ on that," Lucas whispers kissing behind my ear, and I tilt my head giving him a grin.

"Here let me try," Tony leans down grabbing the controller and I scoot back on the couch so he is closer to the TV.

"I'm giving warning Tony it's harder than it looks," I tell him, sliding myself against Lucas and resting my back against his chest, his arms circling around my waist.

"Yeah I'm sure it is," he rolls his eyes, hitting the start button and within the first thirty seconds gets two head shots.

"Whatever," I roll my eyes, snuggling against Lucas. "I don't plan on going pro in some lame video game."

"There is nothing lame about video games," Lucas tells me and again my eyes get rolled.

"Yeah yeah," I rest my head against him. "Wait," my body flies off his chest to look at him. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well I knew you were going to be here so of course I wanted to come see my girlfriend," he has such an innocent look I _almost_ believe him but I know and he is so full of crap.

"You want to stay tonight so you can play don't you?"

"I mean I wouldn't be upset with that decision," he traces circles on the top of my hand.

"You and Tony planned that the whole time didn't you?" I question and he shrugs mumbling a very childish maybe.

"And I bet you two even have beer in the car and planned on ordering a pizza."

"No, the beer is already in the fridge," Tony answers for me and I just laugh. God my boys are stupid.

"It's Friday and it's been a very long week, I wanted to just enjoy my night for a little while before the long day of tomorrow," Lucas explains his choices like this bothers me in the least. I don't care if he wants to spend the night here.

"Tony you tell Rachel you are spending the night here instead of at her place?" I question knowing Tony has pretty much moved himself into my best friend's house. He is there every night, every weekend, every hour of the damn day he has free. Honestly I think he is there more than Lucas is at mine or I'm at his.

"I don't need permission to be at home," he says like a true big old man. "I can do whatever I damn well please."

"So you told her to come by when she gets off work?" I question and he shrugs.

"Way to do whatever you damn well please," Lucas teases and Tony scoffs.

"Please…you are way more whipped then I am."

"I am not whipped," Lucas defends quickly. "I do what I want when I want to."

"You mean as long as you ask Brooke if it's ok first right?" Tony jokes and I laugh and Lucas grumbles, slumping back into the couch, my body going back to relaxing against him.

"I think our relationship is equally whipped," I defend my boyfriend knowing that is really true. Lucas and I always tell the other what we are doing. It's not to ask permission or anything like that just saying hey I'm doing this. He doesn't care if I go out with my friends and I don't care if he does the same. We don't always have to go out together but being as we do run in the same circle of friends it just happens. Yet we _never_ ask if it's ok and we never tell each other no you aren't doing that; we aren't controlling of each other like that.

"I agree," Lucas nods and the boys laugh. "What have you been up to today?" he asks as the boys get into their game.

"Nothing," I reach over the back of the couch, pulling an old amazingly warm blanket over Lucas and I. "Is this too hot for you?" I ask and he shakes his head no. "K," I toss the blanket over my body and rest back against him. "I skipped out of class early because I wasn't into it today," I tell him, getting a shiver when I feel his hand slide around my body and pop the button on my jeans.

"Why? You ok?" he asks and I nod as his finger slips a little lower tracing the pattern of my tattoo. He does this sometimes. We will be around people and if our body is covered decides to tease me, he never does anything just little touches that he finds funny because I get all flustered. I personally don't find it funny but whatever boys.

"Yeah I just wasn't in a school mood," I shrug, keeping my eyes fixed on the TV. "Then I just picked up Aiden. We went and got some ice cream and then came home," I bite a little on my bottom lip when his finger trails down further, running back and forth against the inside of between my legs and I can't control when my leg shivers.

"You should have seen it Luke," Aiden says, keeping his eyes on the game and shooting some guy. "There was this tool at the ice cream shop totally creepin' on Sis," he informs him and I just growl. Now I don't know if I growl because of Lucas or because of Aiden but I do and Lucas smirks.

"Oh really?" He rests his head against the corner of the sofa, his hand still in my pant. "Dude look behind you," he instructs Tony who spins around and shoots a guy.

"Yeah, major douche."

"You introduce him to pound town?" Tony asks and I crease my brow still confused where that line came from.

"Well obviously," Aiden tells them getting a laugh.

"So I don't need to go take care of things? Kick some ass?" he questions. "Are these new?" he whispers in my ear and I giggle.

"No, I took care of it," Aiden shrugs.

"Well now he knows not to mess with Brooke with you around," Lucas agrees before going back to examining my panties. "It's like silky," he against whispers so the boys can't hear him. "But also has some soft stuff, like…" he creases his brow like he is seriously trying to figure it out. "Velvet?" he looks at me and I lean up pushing a kiss to his throat.

"It also ties on the sides," I smirk before resting my head on his shoulder.

"I, like, that," he says each word slowly and I giggle again, glad the boys are on the other side of the room so they can't hear us.

"Mhmm…" I snuggle against him, my hand sneaking between two buttons on his shirt and stroking his chest, loving the outline of all his muscles. "Do you want to go somewhere real quick?" I kink a brow. "I can show you," I smirk.

"We are going to go get a drink," Lucas pulls his hand from my pants, buttoning them back and zipping them. "And Brooke can order the pizza."

"Ok," both the boys answer together, as we stand up.

"Want a drink guys?" I question, biting back a smile when Lucas tugs my hand out of the room.

"Beer." "Coke." I get a joint answer and I don't even get to comment before I'm yanked out of the room.

"Luke…" I giggle when he spins me around in his arms. "Someone have a rough day?"

"Extremely," he slides his arms around my waist lifting me in his arms. "I've missed you the last few nights," he carries me towards the bathroom.

"I've missed you too," I lean up kissing him. The last few nights this week we have been both crazy busy. I've been studying for my exams and Lucas has been working with school and basketball and we haven't spent the night together in four days and we haven't had sex in almost a week and a half when he spent the night at my place. To Lucas that is like a century.

"Why has your day been so rough Broody Boy?" I question when he walks us in the bathroom and shuts the door.

"Because I deal with teenagers all day," he sits me on the counter and latches his mouth onto my neck.

"Aww you poor baby," I tilt my head to the side, sliding my hands down his back and grabbing onto his pant loops yanking him closer to me.

"How long does it take to order pizza?" he asks, kissing down my chest and lifting up my shirt.

"Not long," I fiddle with his shirt to show me that body that just makes me go nuts.

"How into that game do you think they are?" he drops his head down, sucking hard on my neck.

"Oh extremely," I undo his belt and drop my head back enjoying the feeling.

"That's good," he nods his left hand popping my jean button as his right hand already starts to yank them down. "Mmm… I knew I would like these," he smirks pulling the tie on my panties and them coming undone.

"Well clearly I was thinking about you," I grin, releasing him from his boxers, giving him a few strokes that make him hiss and me smirk. "Luke…" I wrap my legs around his waist bring him closer, groan when I feel him graze against me. "Please…" I beg, biting on his neck, frowning when after a short period of time I don't feel him. "What?" I look up at him, seeing him with a weird look on his face.

"It's weird me seeing myself," he squints over my shoulder. "I don't want to being staring at myself while inside of you."

"Lucas…" I laugh a little looking over my shoulder to see him looking in the mirror behind us. "Focus here…" I turn his head down to look at me. "And focus on me…" I slide myself to the edge of the counter. "And focus on making me- uhh," I moan when he slides without warning into me.

"I'm focused…" he smirks, dipping his head down and capturing his lips back with mine, not losing his pace as he thrust hard into me.

* * *

"Brooke!" I hear Tony scream as I pull up my jeans.

"Bet they are wondering where we went," Lucas mumbles a kiss against my lips as he starts to button back up his shirt.

"Yeah he probably wonders where his drink is," I laugh, buttoning my pants and yanking back on my shirt. "I think we took longer than we planned."

"We got carried away," he smirks and I run my hands through his hair to tam it some, so it doesn't look like I've dug my hands through it and yanked it.

"We normally do," I grin, biting down on my swollen lip. "Ok," I spin to look at the mirror, running my finger underneath the smudge makeup under my eyes. "Do I look presentable? Not like I just had sex in my guest bathroom?" I question with a smirk leaning against the counter.

"No, you definitely have that great sex glow," he teases, tugging on a fallen curl.

"You said it was that great?" I tilt my head to the side making him roll his eyes.

"I think the nail marks across my back and the bite marks of pleasure on my shoulder prove it was enjoyable to you," he slips his hands to my hips. "And I've never had you complain before," he points out, lowering his head down to my neck, I'm sure when he starts sucking starting to form a new mark.

"I don't think I will complain…" I gasp, enjoying the feeling a little longer before pushing him back. "Ok baby we have to leave now," I slip may hand to the doorknob.

"I don't want too," he groans making me laugh.

"I know but you get to play a video game," I tease, talking to him like a child.

"Oh my day just got better. I get sex, video games and beer," he grins like that is the best combination ever. "Mmm…I love my life," he lifts my chin for a kiss. "Don't forget to order that pizza," he nips at my bottom lip before opening the door and walking out.

"Ugh," I roll my eyes, spinning out of the bathroom and over to the phonebook. "Boys…" I snatch the phone and dialing the number. "Hi yes I would like to order three large pizzas," I tell the other line, pausing when they ask to hold a second.

"Luke you suck!" Aiden's groan comes from the other room, along with a loud blowing up noise and laughter. "I can't believe you killed me!" he shows a clear sign of irritation and then I smile.

I love that, I love how comfortable my whole family is with my boyfriend. I don't know if I could handle having the boy I love not get along with my family and honestly if I live the rest of my days feeling the feeling I feel right now I think it might be enough.

"B where is my beer!" Tony yells and I hear Lucas agree with wanting one.

"Coming," I write down the price of the order and how long it will take to get here. "Thank you bye," I hang up, grabbing the boys their beer and Aiden and I a coke. "Here," I drop their beers in their lap and pop Aiden's can sitting it next to him. A unison of thank you filling the room. "No problem," I drop down on the couch behind Lucas watching him start to beat my little brother.

Yeah, I smile when Lucas sends me a wink; I could live the rest of my days like this.

* * *

**Thank you all for the reviews! I can't believe the amount I have for just three chapters! I know there isn't really drama but you know how my Brucas is, it's just around the corner hehe I hope you all enjoy the new chapter and please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

I almost feel weird being back in high school. It's crazy when I actually went to the school I swore I would never come back but here I am. It's all still the same, not sure why I thought after three years it would change but it hasn't. Lockers are still blue, halls still boring white, signs saying 'Let's Go Ravens' are still scattered all around the halls. It's almost creepy quiet though, every teacher I pass giving me a smile makes me feel like they can still somehow get me in trouble like take my phone for checking the time or tell me I am violating dress code.

I mean what I have on wouldn't make me sluty or anything, it's a white sundress with my black leather jacket and black boots but maybe it's too short. Maybe I'm not really reaching that dollar from the knee rule they had when I went here.

"201," I look at the numbers by the doors looking for the one I need, "202, 203 and 204," I peak into the classroom to see my boyfriend writing something on the board. I wish I could tell you all the words and stuff on the board make since to me but I won't lie, they don't.

English is not my best subject.

I grip the old, torn book in my hand as I knock on the door and wait for an answer. I mean I guess I could just enter, not like Lucas would yell at me but sadly right now I'm not Lucas Scott's girlfriend, I'm Kylee Davis's big sister and that one can't just open the door.

"Hello," a dark headed boy opens the door, his eyes scanning over me. "Are you new?" he smirks, smacking his gum and leaning on the door.

"Definitely not," I tell him, looking over his shoulder to see Kylee looking at the door giving me a questionable look. "Book," I hold up the thing in my hand and see my boyfriend's head snap towards the door at my voice.

"Wesley move," his voice sounds so demanding as the guy in front of me takes a step back, a smirk still plastered on his face. "Can I help you?" my boyfriend talks to me as if he is a stranger, as if he hadn't used that mouth to kiss all over me this morning and those hands to explore every curve.

"Yeah sorry," I slowly step into the room, way too many eyes looking at me. "My sister forgot her book," I hold it up.

"Oh right," Lucas smiles nodding his head towards the class.

"Sorry," I apologize again feeling like a student who was late to class or forgot something and had to return to get it.

"You didn't have to bring it," Kylee takes the book from me, flipping it open on her desk.

"I didn't know, it was at my apartment and I wasn't sure if you needed it. I text you asking," I explain her sliding her phone out to see.

"Ky is that a phone?" I hear my boyfriend's voice behind me.

"No," I lie for her, sliding in front of the little gray object to block his view, the class letting out a laugh.

"You sure?" He questions and I am so going to kick his ass, I told him he is not allowed to get Kylee in trouble. "Because it looks like it," I all of a sudden feel his body right behind mine.

"I wasn't using it," Kylee tells him.

"I know but there are rules Kylee," Lucas holds out his hand and I have to keep my jaw from dropping to the floor. I mean I know he is just screwing with her but still, I'm going to kick his ass.

"Sorry," she groans dropping the phone in his hand.

"It's ok," he smiles and gives me a look I know all too well as he heads back over to his desk.

"Excuse me," I spin on my feet to look at him, irritation written all over my face. "Mr. -"

"Scott," he tells me with a smile still on his face, "But you can call me Lucas."

"Well, _Mr. Scott_," I spit out his name, getting a chuckle from the class and smirk from the boy in front of me. "Isn't it true that when a student looses their phone they have to have someone come and pick it up?"

"Yes-"

"Brooke," I tell him like he doesn't have a clue.

"Yes Brooke that is true," he keeps on smiling.

"Well then," I start walking towards him. "I'm here to pick up Kylee's phone," I hold open my hand for it.

"I have to take it too the office _Mrs. Davis_," he says my name like I did his.

"It's Miss," I correct. "I'm not married nor have I been married," I inform him with a smirk. "My boyfriend doesn't believe in marriage."

"Well then he must be smart," he flips the phone in his hand. "But I still can't just give you the phone."

"Yes you can," I tell him and he raises his brow. "You see I went here, I know the rules and I also know that you aren't going to give that phone to the office."

"You're so sure on that huh?"

"Yes I am, because you see," I step one step closer. "You don't seem like the type who likes getting kids into trouble and I know Kylee will have to do a lot worse than checking to see if _I _text her about a book _you_ assigned for her to read," I smirk keeping my hand dangling in front of him.

"Well since you are already here," he hands it over. "I wouldn't want you to have to take more time out of your, I'm sure, busy day."

"Well thank you," I spin on my feet heading back down the row towards my sister who is smiling shaking her head. "Here you go baby sister," I hand it back over to her.

"Well thank you big sister," she slides it back in her pocket.

"Alright well I guess I am out," I adjust my purse on my shoulder, heading towards the door.

"Excuse me Brooke," I look up to see Lucas leaning against his desk, damn he looks sexy.

"Sir?" I bit my bottom lip looking at him.

"Well you see as of now our health teacher is out," he explains and I just nod hoping I'm not drooling all over myself. "Well being so we are told we have to discuss the idea of what is being discussed in health. We were just about to start that discussion."

"Well what is the discussion?" I tilt my head to the side to look at him.

"Sex education," he smirks and I have to bite back my laugh. "Would you like to join in on the lesson before leaving? I mean unless you are busy," he smirks crossing his arms over his chest.

"No," I put my keys back in my purse. "I guess I can spare a few minutes," I tell him knowing I don't have any more classes today.

"Well," he offers his chair, "have a seat," he smiles as I walk towards the front of the class. "I'm sure the kids would like someone else's opinion who isn't their teacher who tells them what I'm _supposed_ too."

"Yeah," I sit down in the black rolling chair. "Because if they are still teaching 'sex bad; never do it until marriage' then I call bullshit."

"Oh really?" one of the guys in the front row leans up in his chair to look at me. "So you are for casual sex?" he kinks a brow at me and I don't mean to when I let out a small laugh, I hope he knows he is trying to hit on me in front of my boyfriend.

"Not casual," I think of a better way to word it. "Alright," I adjust in Lucas's chair. "There is what twenty of you in here?"

"Twenty- three," Lucas corrects as he leans by the window.

"Right twenty-three," I shrug not really caring the number of kids that were there. "When I graduated, which was about three years ago, there was probably 250 in my class, it was a small class I know but yeah. Well of those 250 we had about fifteen teen mothers, ten who had given birth but given up for adoption and twelve who had an STD," I inform them, seeing shocked expressions, yeah it was a small class and everyone talked, everyone knew everything about everyone. "Now of those 250 there was about a classroom full of ones who were still virgins," I tell them.

"Seriously?" a girl with red hair asks and I nod.

"So look around the room," I tell them, their eyes all scanning around. "Only this many were virgins and they still _taught_ abstinence and I'm sorry that was stupid. When so many kids are having sex I don't see why it is so wrong to teach them safe sex, teach them about condoms and birth control and being safe."

"What…" a quite girl in the back looks down fiddling with her hands.

"What you say?" I perk my head up to peer towards the back of the room, "I'm sorry sweetie I didn't hear you."

"What group did you fall into?" she questions before blushing, clearly shy with that question. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Well," I clearly my throat, cutting my eyes over at the blonde brooder smiling as he looks at the ground. "Well I was in the classroom group."

"No shit?" a guy with a lettermen jacket on says. Popular, tell you right now that is the group he is in, with his pretty boy looks and football player body, I doubt he falls into that group of the classroom.

"No shit," I shake my head leaning back in the chair.

"But why?" The Wesley kid who opened the door asks.

"Why?" I raise my brow confused.

"Yeah, you're hot," another guy says and though I try not to the laugh definitely comes out on that one.

"What does my looks have to do with it?" I question not sure how those two go together.

"Because if you're hot you could have sex if you wanted," the first guy says.

"Well maybe she didn't want too," Kylee snaps at him, him looking over his shoulder and giving her a look, a look that makes me question something.

"Ky you not telling me something?" I kink a brow, both heads snapping towards me. "Something going on here?"

"No!" they answer at the same time, a little too quickly and a little to nervously. Yeah there is definitely something there.

"Mhmm…sure," I lean back in the chair, keeping my eyes locked on my little sister who gives a nervous fidget.

"Stop," she orders me. "Stop looking at me like that or I'll tell Tony what you are implying," she knows me all too well. Tony would hate to think I implied Kylee had something going on with a boy; he hates all boys within hundred feet of his sweet Kylee.

"Who is Tony?" the 'nothing going on' boy quickly gives her a look that just keeps confirming my thinking. I toss a look at Lucas who clearly can read my mind and just offers me a shrug and a head shake.

"No one Alex," she snaps crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well why would you tell him something if he is no one?" Alex questions and my eyes widen. That is Alex? That is the boy my baby sister has told me about? He is hot as hell, and so not the normal type she goes for.

"Jacks…" she growls sitting up in her chair sending off a glare.

"It's our brother," I jump in quickly, making a mental note to talk to sister later. "I don't know why she is being so secretive it's just our brother, I mean unless you're trying to make someone jealous?" I kink a brow.

"Who would she be trying to make jealous?" a blonde questions, popping her gum.

"I have no idea," I give my sister a look and she just keeps glaring at me.

"Not the question here," Lucas jumps in quickly, noticing the look my sister is sending off, he has got that look before, it's the famous Davis glare. "The topic of discussion here is sex. I have had Principal Turner tell me each class is supposed to go over it since Health class has been closed until they find a replacement for Mrs. Cambell, so that is what I'm doing," he cross one foot over the other.

"Oh Brookie," my sister leans in her chair, tossing her new dyed darker hair over her shoulder.

"Yes Loo," I copy her move, leaning on Lucas's desk.

"What group do you fall into _now_?" she kinks a brow and the blonde leaning against the wall lets out an awkward cough.

"I think you already know that, _Maeve,_" I narrow my eyes on her.

"I know _Penelope,_" she copies my middle name speaking, "but you see you can't talk about sex and all if you aren't honest with everyone."

"You see that attitude right there…" I wave my finger at her, getting her to roll her eyes. "That's why I always got the extra cookie when we were little," I remind her getting a laugh from the class.

"Don't subject change Brooklyn," she warns me.

"Don't order me around Kyleen," I cross my arms over my chest.

"That's not even my real name," she rolls her eyes and I shrug. "Just answer the question; you brought it up, let all the people here know."

"Fine," I grumble leaning back in my seat annoyed. "I'm no longer in the classroom," I mumbled picking a chipped nail.

"What was that?" Lucas tilts his head towards me. "I'm sorry no one could hear that."

"I said…" I growl sending a glare over at my boyfriend. "I'm no longer in the classroom group."

"Nice," Wesley and letterman jacket boy high five.

"Why is that nice?" the red head from before speaks again.

"Because a hot girl ever having sex is hot," Wesley informs us all and I roll my eyes, typical guy.

"I don't understand," a new girl joins into the conversation, her look one would assume is popular but then her actions make you see that there is more to it than that. Maybe she was my group, the just got by, wanted to be out of school group.

"Get what?" I raise my brow confused.

"It's just how did you know?" she asks and again I'm confused.

"Well I was there…" I look around at Lucas not sure what she means how did I know.

"No I know that…" she lets out a nervous laugh. "I don't want to get to personally…I mean I don't want to sound weird asking."

"Oh honey no worries…" I lean back in my boyfriend's chair. "Any idea of not getting personally went out the window when little sister opened her mouth," I send a glare over at her which she quickly sends back.

"Alright it's just how did you know when you were ready for him?" she asks, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear. "How did you know that you were ready? If you waited until after high school how were you so sure when the guy you were with was the right one?" she questions a question myself I have wondered many times.

"Well…" I swallow dryly looking over at the boy who no one knows is in question staring at his foot.

"You don't have to answer that…" Lucas cuts in, tossing me a glace. "I mean I feel like we have invaded Miss Davis business enough," he sends me an apologetic smile like that question made me uncomfortable, which it doesn't, surprisingly that question will be the easiest for me to ever answer.

"No its fine…" I stand up and walking in the front of the desk, leaning against it; as I think. "No one can really answer that for you," I look up at the class. "Now I won't lie to you we all have moments of weakness where we assume it would be easier to just get it done with, say whatever all my friends are doing it, _I'm hot_ so it won't be that hard," I toss a glance at the boys. "That it's just sex so what's the big deal right?"

"That's what I think," the bubblegum popping girl informs me.

"And that's cool, that's your way of thinking and I have had many friends who are just like that," I recall all my friends, Rachel, who right now if she heard this girl would slug her. "But even those friends have regretted that way of thinking. I actually have a friend, a best friend who I love more than life itself and who was just like that. Thought it's not a big deal, why do I care who it's with but then a day came where she met a boy, a boy that she fell crazy in love with and she hated the way she felt knowing that she had slept with so many guys before him."

"Why?" the girl's mood changes as she looks up at me.

"Because even though I myself believed it was the most ridiculous notion ever but you realize love is real…" I shrug feeling the eyes of the boy a few feet away from me. "That having fun is just that fun but then one day you meet a boy and he makes you feel something that is terrifying and you can play the hard game of shoving him away or you can do the easy thing of letting him in. And when you let him in you get this feeling in your chest, a feeling that slowly takes over your entire body where he looks at you or smiles or you hear his voice even if it's not talking to you and you get butterflies in your stomach. That him just being around you makes your day better and when he isn't around you, you want him around you and even if you haven't admitted you are in love because trust me when you feel like that you are definitely that, but then you know you are ready. That it's completely right, that he is completely right."

"But isn't it easier to have someone by your side until then, have someone to keep things from getting so lonely?" she asks and my heartbreaks a little at that. Girls using guys and sex to keep from feeling lonely, that's heartbreaking.

"But is the empty feeling any better?" I ask knowing that would make it all that worse. "So in the moment you feel something, feel cared for and then what? You wake up, you sober up or you climb out of bed knowing that you can't recall the name of the guy you went to bed with the night before? Wouldn't you prefer having him hold you? Having him kiss you good morning and suggest staying in bed all day just watching TV and making love? That feeling is the best feeling; _that_ feeling of being wanted lasts a lot longer than the former."

"If he doesn't hold you after you probably shouldn't have done it," Kylee quotes my all famous line.

"What?" the red headed girl from the beginning raises a brow at my sister.

"Its Brooke's line she always gives me," she informs them with a small laugh. "As sisters we have rules about stuff."

"Like what?" Alex questions.

"Like don't eat the last piece of anything without offering it to someone first," Kylee says.

"Don't let the other leave the house if they are just in something completely terrible," I add on.

"Oh and seriously don't talk to Brooke if she hasn't had coffee yet," she says getting a laugh from my boyfriend who I know probably agrees with that.

"Don't sleep with someone unless you know his mother's maiden name," I cut my eyes over at Lucas.

"Wait, why is that?" Wesley asks. "That's a weird rule and Kylee by the way it's Collins," he smirks over at her and getting a punch from Alex. "Dude I was kidding chill…"

"Anyway…" I clear my throat ignoring it. "If you know his mother's maiden name then you know him pretty well, enough to know his family," I explain getting a nod from the class. "Then lastly," I grip the side of Lucas's desk as I lean against it. "If he doesn't cuddle you afterwards you probably shouldn't have done it. That is probably the best one because in all the time I have had that kind of relationship he has never one time not held me close," I bit my bottom lip with a smile. "Because if he cares about you in reflex he will hold you, most the time he doesn't think about it, it just happens. He can sleep with every girl he wants, have a past that to this day you don't know all the terms of but when it's the girl he loves its different."

"Because he cares," Lucas chimes in finally. "Because when you are in love the thought of them not feeling comfortable, feeling safe scares the life out of you."

"Have you ever been in love Mr. Scott?" a dark headed girl questions.

"Yeah," he nods. "I have been in love and in the corny cliché way love is pretty great. I'm not saying that I didn't enjoy my high school and college years of doing whatever but having someone steady, having someone to come home to all the time and listen to your problems and want to be there with you is a pretty amazing feeling."

"I have never _not_ enjoyed sex," a guy in the back says.

"It's different for girls," I slide up on Lucas's desk, crossing over my ankles.

"But I don't get that, I don't get why girls make such a big deal out of it," he groans leaning against his chair. "I mean its fun and it's enjoyable even if it's not that great and I don't understand why girls make it be so much more."

"Because we are girls…" I laugh a little shaking my head. "We hate to admit it but even the toughest of us want that fairytale love romance story and assume that it will end like that, but it doesn't. However boys can disconnect the two, they can disconnect love and sex like it's no big deal and I don't get that."

"But it is huh?"

"Yes…" I tell him yanking in a breath. "Ok do you honestly want to understand the difference?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest and they all nod. "Ok how many of you in here are ok with admitting you have had a one night stand?" I question and not even a little surprised when I see many boys but the girls admitting is a little shocking. "Wow alright, what's your name?" I nod my head at the guy in the back.

"Lance," he tells me.

"Ok Lance when you had it what did you think the next morning?" I question seeing him raises his brow.

"I guess I thought my head hurt like a bitch," he informs us getting a laugh from the class.

"Right and fine a week later what did you think about it?"

"About that one? Hell I wasn't thinking about it a week later, it wasn't good enough to think about it a week later," he jokes leaning back in his chair, getting a five from a few friends.

"Right it wasn't that good," I let out a dry laugh. "You want to know what a girl thinks about the next morning? She thinks about what she did; the spread of rumors that will run throughout her school because what he did was cool but what she did made her a slut. Then…" I swallow hard. "Then she waits for that moment when she gets a monthly visit and freaks when it doesn't happen. A week later, a month later a girl thinks about it and she has to deal with it when a little stick reads two pink lines." I tell them seeing the whole class go quiet and a girl look down, not even thinking about placing her hand on her stomach, "You see a guy has sex and no one thinks about it again, he gets a girl pregnant and hell he may never even know but the girl does. She knows the feeling that is inside of her, the debating on what to do, if it was just a random guy how to get in contact with him and if she doesn't she lives with the going through it all by herself."

"That's why you should wait," the dark headed girl from before says, her hand still stroking her stomach. "So you don't go through that feeling alone."

"Yes," I nod a small smile dancing across my lips. "Because you need him there, you need him to hold your hand and to talk to you when it doesn't go how it's supposed too," I let out a long breath blinking a few times and sending a glance over to a silent Lucas. "You need him there to make you feel like you aren't alone and you aren't nuts for feeling what you are feeling," the class stays quiet as I feel my stupid eyes water with stupid tears again. "You need him there when you are breaking because when a million things are going wrong you don't need to worry if he is going to be there, if you are going to do it alone because if he loves you and cares you aren't ever going to be alone no matter what the outcome is."

"And then you know he truly loves you," Kylee says and I nod; knowing even with everything that _that_ night I fell completely and fully in love with Lucas Scott. "But it is scary," she states and I watch as a certain pair of eyes lock onto my little sister. "Love."

"Oh scary as hell," I say getting a small laugh from the class and a grin from the boy next to me. "Honestly being in love is a real bitch. You spend all this time building up these walls around your heart to protect yourself and then this stupid idiot," I say getting another laugh. "Comes out of nowhere and just takes a piece of you, not even asking if it's ok. Just one day smiles or kisses you and bam they own it, own a piece of you and that's frustrating. That someone has power over you, that someone controls if your day is happy or that even mad this moron just smiles and ok I'm happy," I throw my hands up still completely baffled by that.

"But you have to believe they won't hurt you if they have control of it," Alex says and I again nod.

"Lu- my boyfriend and I," I fix watching when Kylee's eyes lock on mine, almost forgetting no one knows. "We fight a lot. It's like our thing. He knows what to say to hurt me the most and I know what to say to completely shatter him and we use it. Our words are like ammo against the other because we feel if one is hurting the other sure as hell should be," I tell them and see Lucas staring at the ground arms crossed, and one ankle over the other. "But he also makes me feel alive like no one else has been able to do. He makes me laugh and will give me this look that no one has ever given me before and after all this time even with the fights and the heartache I've felt I would rather spend my days fighting with him then loving anyone else."

_Bringggg!_

The sound of the bell dismisses them all for lunch. The class slowly and silently filing out of the class, my little sister moving towards me.

"Love you Brookie," she hugs me, brushing my hair off my shoulders. "I'm leaving you two alone…" she tosses a glance at Lucas and I. "Don't do anything gross," she points at us and we both let out a laugh. "I'm serious I go to school here and some of my papers are on this desk," she informs us and I am honestly itching for her to walk out so I can be alone with my boyfriend.

"Bye Kylee…" I call as she moves towards the door, sending me a wink and a point before walking out, closing the door behind her. "Thank god," I jump off his desk and move towards my boyfriend, wrapping my arms around his neck and slamming my lips into his.

"Well I like this," Lucas mumbles against my lips, turning me around and lifting me up on the window sill.

"Do you," kiss, "know how," kiss "hard it is," kiss, "to pretend I don't know you?" tongue dives into his mouth as my legs wrap around his waist pulling him close.

"Extremely," he agrees, taking my face in his hands as he kisses me a little longer, "Wait, wait, wait," he pulls back his lips swollen and breath racing fast in and out of his lungs. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," I nod, catching my breath and pushing his hair up a little in the front. "I'm fine."

"Brooke…" he gives me his warning tone that he wants me to be honest. "I know you, I know that look talk to me."

"Lucas…" I shake my head looking down, "It's always going to be hard. Talking about it is always going to hurt but I'm ok, I promise. If I wasn't you would be the first to know."

"I know it's just with everything…"

"Shh…" I hold my finger to his gorgeous lips. "I'm fine Broody, I love you for worrying about me," I smile, "But I'm ok."

"Ok," he nods lifting my chin and giving me a gentle kiss. "I love you Brooke Davis," he brushes my hair behind my ear. "And I will always protect you ok? No matter what I will take care of you and make you feel safe and _never_ alone."

"I never feel alone," I slide my arms to lock around his neck. "Not when I'm with you."

* * *

"You sir are a trouble maker," Rachel rolls her eyes at my brother.

"Why do you always assume it's my fault?" he slaps his hand to the table. "Last time I checked it was Luke's fault not mine."

"It wasn't my fault!" Lucas objects quickly. "It was Nash's fault," he tosses his hand to the curly blonde playing pool.

"Is that true Nash?" I lean forward to look at him. "Are you the reason a certain ex of my red headed friend is sporting a new colored eye?"

"Umm…" he stretches his arms over his head. "I wouldn't _exactly_ word it like that. I mean it wasn't _all_ my fault."

"And how do you figure?" Rachel kinks a brow making him shrug.

"Well we went out and you know I'm always so nice to everyone," he walks back over to the table, leaning on his chair. "But this dip shit walked up talking to us and apparently we looked 'familiar'," he explains and in a freakishly weird way he, Tony and Lucas all do finger air quotes at the same time.

"They planned that," Rachel leans over to me and I nod completely agreeing.

"And then he asked where we went to school," Lucas chimes into. "Says he recalled but couldn't place it and I told him that I went to Tree Hill."

"Where he went on to ask if we knew Rachel Gatina," Tony takes a sip of his beer. "And would you look at that I do, so I said yes. But you see this damn ass decides to go into detail about how he knew you."

"Tony got pissed," Lucas explains.

"And I said 'I bet you won't hit him!'" Nash reenacts his voice with a slight shout.

"And I'm not going to back down on a bet."

"Yes because clearly that would be wrong," I nod my head making Rachel let out a small laugh.

"Well that bet was uncalled for," Rachel leans back in her chair, regaining her serious tone. "You didn't have to hit the guy. Plus we dated like a week," she flips her hand around completely dismissing the relationship.

Nick was a guy who was a senior when we were sophomores and he and my best friend were like rabbits for about a week before she cut him off for being a _dick._

Well that is the story we told the boys after we found out that Tony and he had a run in and Tony decided to punch the guy a few times. The real reason Rachel ended it was because when she wasn't into doing something he wanted to do he reared back hitting her and being tangled in a sheet she tumbled slamming her head into a desk and getting a nasty cut. Now we would never tell the guys that because it would only have been worse and honestly we haven't told anyone it. I'm the only person she ever told and after making me promise to not say anything we went to the doctor saying she tripped at home.

For about a month Nick made her life hell with constantly calling her, texting her and bugging her at school. Then when he _finally_ realized she wanted nothing to do with him he started a huge rumor about how she was just a huge whore who was worth nothing but a good lay and I honestly think that was why my best friend turned. She felt that if that was her reputation she might as well make it true, if no one would believe it differently than why not make the rumors not rumors. With all that you can see why she is so easy to forgive my brother and the guys for everything that happened.

"Well it doesn't matter," Tony snuggles up against her. "You are my girl and he had to know not to speak shit."

"Well I guess in a way I thank you for defending my honor," she playfully rolls her eyes, spinning in her seat to look at him. "You are probably the best boyfriend I have ever had," she grins at him, running her fingers across his jaw. "I love you," the sparkle in her eye hard to miss, and honestly as the time passes I thank everything that they are together. Even if at first it was strange and I was against it now I know it's completely serious I can't help but love them as a couple.

"I love you too," he winks, trapping her chin with his thumb and giving her a gentle kiss.

"Where is my love?" Nash pouts making us laugh. "He would have never hit him if it wasn't for me. Did you miss what I said? I said-"

"We heard you Nash," I shake my head, Rachel and I both leaning over our boyfriends to give him a big kiss on each cheek.

"We love you, you little curly headed dork," Rachel pinches his cheek making him grin.

"Ok that's enough," Lucas wraps his arms around me and pulling me back in his seat, Tony doing the same with Rachel.

"We need to find him a girl," Tony nods his head at Nash, who laughs walking back over to finish his game of pool.

"Yeah so he doesn't try with ours," Lucas agrees, sliding his arm around my shoulder.

"Yes because I know you two are greatly concerned Brookie and I might stray away."

"Well I'm not because I clearly know how to pleasure my woman so she never wants to leave," Tony wiggles his eyebrow making Rachel blush, a blush I have never seen on my friend.

"Well since she is your sister I will not tell you the ways I can pleasure mine and why I'm not at all worried," Lucas kisses the top of my head, my turn to blush.

"Oh whatever Luke, Brooke is still like a virgin. Having sex with one guy she has nothing to compare too," my red headed friend flips her hand at him making him growl.

"Trust me Rach," I slide my hand along his thigh. "I have _never_ complained about that," I smirk up at my boyfriend. "I can't help I found him my first time out and it's not my fault that my first time was with a guy who knows how to never want me to think of others. Because trust me my boy has never not made me…well you know," I wink making Tony gag.

"Gross B," he scrunches his face up.

"You brought it up," I shrug. "So you have to face it Tony I _love_ sex with my boyfriend," I drag out love making Rachel laugh and Lucas grin like a kid on Christmas.

"We need more drinks," Tony stands up and I laugh. "Come on babe," he grabs Rachel's hand pulling her with him.

"They are not going to get a drink," I roll my eyes, watching Rachel giggle and Tony guide her through the front door of the bar.

"Oh definitely not, he feels he has to go prove his manhood now," Lucas teases, kissing the side of my neck. "What are you thinking about?" he reaches over and taking a sip of his drink.

"About the first night I met you," I spin in my chair, resting my leg against his. "Today when that girl asked how I knew I started to think about it."

"What you mean?" he slides his hand on my leg, looking a little nervous.

"That first night you walked in with Nate all I thought was my god that boy is the cutest thing I have ever seen," I say making him grin looking at me. "And when we were in bed together I had never been so comfortable around a guy like that before. Normally I'm fidgety and nervous and tongue tied but with you I was just happy, like I knew you forever."

"Well what does what Jesse said have to do with that night? I mean we didn't even do anything that night," he reminds me and I know that.

"Yes but I would have," I confess, seeing the shocked look spread over him.

"What?"

"I know that sounds terrible," I drop my gaze to my fingers. "But something about the way you made me feel that night I thought I could have an in the _moment_ not have even thought twice about it."

"I would have never done that to you Brooke," he stresses and I know that, I mean I know that _now_.

"I know that, god trust me I know that but I felt like such a hypocrite almost," I shrug. "I sat there telling them not to until they were sure it was right and all this stuff but I also knew in reality how easy it is to just fall into that. How the first guy to make me feel comfortable and at ease I would have just given in just like that. I can see how girls can get lost in that."

"You aren't a hypocrite Brooke," he pulls me into him; I rest my head on his chest. "You told them something that was real and honest and something they needed to hear. Some girls these days just do what they do and not think twice and they don't think about it a year or five years from then that it might pop up again. Like Rachel and that guy and Tony," he points out and I agree with that a hundred percent but still.

"I guess it's more I will worry about Kylee. I feel like I can't tell her not to do something when I'm doing it. When I _tell_ her what it's like and how amazing it is. I mean I sat today saying what I said when my sister knows full well what I do. It's like those parents who will talk about how great chocolate is and eat it but when the kids ask for some they are like no its bad. I'm telling Kylee chocolate is bad, I'm that person," I groan.

"You are not that that person Pretty Girl," Lucas chuckles, running his hand slowly up and down my arm. "Kylee is smart, she knows what she is doing and she has a good head on her shoulders."

"There is something going on with her and that guy Luke," I recall the Alex guy from class. "I know my sister and I know when something is up and that guy…he was giving her a look. A look that I myself have received before and its freaking me out a bit. I don't even know this guy."

"He is a good guy Brooke. Do I agree there is something going on? Yes, completely but I don't know what it is and I really don't think they do either. However I do know that when she does figure it out she will come to you about it."

"He is older," I pull back to look at him. "I know he is a senior, which makes him at least two years older and I can't even be angry that she has a _thing_ with someone older; hell my boyfriend is four years older but it just seems to different when I was eighteen and you were twenty two than her being sixteen and him being eighteen or nineteen."

"It is a little different. I mean when I was eighteen and you were fourteen that sounds super weird," he jokes and I laugh a little because that does sound weird. "But I promise Alex is a good kid and if I start to see something where I might think you need to know I will let you know I promise."

"Well just keep an eye on her."

"I will," he nods.

"I mean don't be mean and scare him off but you know if you hear something, see something just let me know," I tell him and he laughs nodding.

"Ok Pretty Girl I will watch and see what is going on but not really watch and mess things up for her," he agrees and I nod happy with that decision.

"Good because if Tony freaks about us having sex he and Jason would murder some guy even looking at their little innocent Kylee," I point out knowing without a doubt big brothers would shit a complete brick. I mean I know they love me and worry but they trust Lucas and on top of that we have been together for a little over two years, they like him and know there is nothing they can do about it if they don't. However Kylee is young, naïve, the idea of innocence and that would definitely go over like a lead balloon.

"Brooke…" Lucas mummers into my ear pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I tilt my head up to look at him.

"You know how I told you that our Health teacher was out?" he questions and I nod. "Well they have been in such a rush to find someone I think they might have just sorta picked the first sane person with a degree."

"What do you not like the new person?"

"No, it's not exactly that it's just…" he trails off, his brooding face taking over, showing he is slightly worried about something. "You don't really care for _her_."

"Her? Who is her Lucas?" I sit up straight to look at him, a set of panic racing through me. Trying to think of all the people I would _not_ want it being and coming up with none. I don't really not like that many people so I could only imagine.

"Now don't get pissed at me because you know I have no control over any of this," he warns me and my eyes narrow.

"Lucas…" I order for him to tell me who this big mystery person is.

"Ok it's…" he groans clearly knowing I'm not going to be happy with this. "Its Janice," he says and my stomach drops. "Janice is our new health teacher."

* * *

**My loves!**

**I haven't had much time to read over this because well it's late and I'm super hungry. I'm going to have to find a midnight snack; I wish we had some chocolate cake.**

**Sorry I digress the story the story, I hope you all like the new chapter, some drama is starting to stir up I'm sure ya'll see because well I mean it would be a boring story without it. And I mean it's me you all know how I am.**

**But anywho how was everyone's Christmas or holiday? Get anything super exciting?**

**Mine was pretty great!**

**My 'Tony' and 'Nash' got me a pair of black Ugg boots that are super comfy.**

**My 'Kylee' got me this adorable shirt that I love and also I know she loves since we can share.**

**My 'Aiden' well Aiden announced to me he knows the truth about a certain fat man and has for awhile. My heart stopped a full second and I almost cried at the fact my baby isn't my baby anymore :(**

**Mommy! Got an amazing coffee machine that make all sorts of stuff and is clearly a gift to me as well. If you know me you know I freaking LOVE coffee! NO seriously I might have a problem.**

**However I think my favorite thing ever was the gift I gave my 'Jason' it's a giraffe and he named it Lt. Shiny Signs. No not a real one because I mean I'm not loaded with money but yes there is a funny story behind it and I will have to put it in the Christmas chapter of this story.**

**And my 'Lucas' well we just went at it all night. No I kid, I don't have a 'Lucas' because if I did I would flip out. My 'person' (if you want to call it that) is just an annoying person that makes me want to kick him. But I will not whine about my annoyances of boys right now. I will just live happy through my Brucas on here and hope for a freaking 'Lucas'.**

**Ok moving on. I've had a few PMs (haha PMS, sorry again I digress) wondering if I have a facebook. Something about putting a face to the writer and all the people of my story. (However I don't know if the real people are really the ones you picture. I mean I know I'm sure as hell no Sophia Bush) BUT! My answer is yes, yes I do. If you would like the link to my facebook just PM me and I will send it off. I could put it on here but sometimes Fanfiction doesn't show it and then it becomes awkward because I have this long message and no link so you will all just assume I'm retarded and well that would just be hurtful. But yeah PM me :) (Oh sounds kinky hehe jk)**

**However I hope everyone had a great Holiday! And please!**

**Review!**

**(Its can be your gift to me since this chapter was my gift to you. UNLESS you have chocolate cake and then we will talk about it hehe)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Brooke…" Lucas groans as he follows me into my house. Being it was so late and the weekend we just decided to crash at my mom's place since it is so close. The boys have drunk a lot and I'm pretty sure Tony was halfway passed out before Rachel even shut the door. "Please don't be mad at me," he pleads when we walk into my room, well former room.

It still looks the same, nothing is changed nothing out of place. There are still clothes here that I left for the times I do spend the night and even Lucas has some but everything is still the same. My bed is still the same with the same brown comforter that somewhat matches the one I have at my apartment. Though there are few things since I took them my mom has replaced my dresser with a smaller one, put a old brown rocking chair in the corner and new rug, she put up a mirror on my wall with a small table in front with a old chair in front of it covered in some chair wrap she put on it but it still my room.

I was afraid it would become one of those weight rooms or game rooms you hear about, how the child moves out and their room changes but mom said she wasn't going to do that. That it was my room and she wasn't going to change anything until she knew for sure I was never coming back, all in all she said when I'm married which might mean she will keep this room forever.

"I'm not mad," I walk into my bathroom, digging under the sink for some stuff to clean my face and brush my teeth.

"Yes you are," he stumbles into the bathroom, resting against the counter. "I can tell you are mad at me. Yet you can't be because I don't have any control of it," he reminds me for about the millionth time.

I know I'm being stupid. I know he has absolutely no control over who he works with or who they hire but I hate Janice with a passion. She is still the most two faced stuck up bitch from high school, the same girl who made my high life a living hell and still the dirty slut who has had her nasty tongue in _my_ boyfriend's mouth, along with other things I'm still not sure of.

"Pretty Girl," he frowns, sliding around me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "I'm sorry," he kisses my shoulder. "I knew you weren't going to be happy but I can't do anything about it."

"I hate her Lucas," I look down, running my fingers back and forth along the arm that is around me.

"I know you do," he rests his cheek on my shoulder.

"What if she still wants you?" I voice what has been eating at me since he told me.

"Brooke it's been years since _that_ happened and even then I don't think it was really because she wanted me but because I was older and there," he points out but it doesn't make me feel any better.

"Yeah but remember how she was when we ran into her that day with Lily? She was still all giggly over you Luke," I fall back into him. "I don't want to think about it if she _still_ wants you," I shrug knowing Janice. She hasn't changed much since high school. I've run into a few times a couple with Lucas, a couple alone and she is still such a petty little bitch who thinks she is entitled to have whatever she wants.

"Why would it even matter?" I can tell he is only humoring me with the idea of her wanting him but his way of saying it doesn't make me feel better. "So she wants me, which I still think is _completely_ unlikely, but what would it matter? Everything that is me belongs to _you_, no one else but you," he kisses my neck squeezing me tight. "You're my everything," he tells me like he has so many times.

That's his thing; I think many couples have a _thing_. Something they say to each other and Lucas is '_my everything_' he always will tell me that and it makes my heart flutter. I love being his everything.

"Everything," I sigh, spinning around in his arms to look at him.

"Always my everything Brooke," his eyes still a little glassy but I know he is telling me the truth, I never question that.

"I love you," I rest my forehead against his, closing my eyes and breathing him in.

"I love you too," his hand reaches up and strokes the corner of my mouth. "I love you with everything that is in me Brooke. I just need you to not worry."

"I know," I nod, slipping my hand to cling to his shirt. "I'm sorry I overreacted," I apologize knowing I was stupid, I'm always so stupid.

"You wouldn't be the girl I love if you didn't," he teases and I let out a small smile.

"Oh Luke," I shake my head sliding my arms around his neck. "I don't deserve you," I press my lips against his. "I don't know what I did to get you," I admit.

"You were just you," I feel his shoulders shrug, his lips still slowly working with mine. "Just you," his hands slide around my backside lifting me in his arms with ease as he carries me back to the bed, my mind set to make up to him for my stupid acting all night.

* * *

"Brooke…" I feel my body get shoved but I slap the hand away. "Brooke…" they growl giving me another shove and I yank my sheet over my head.

"Go away," I curl my body into the warm one next to me.

"Brooke it's almost eleven," Kylee informs me but I don't care. I didn't go to be until almost six so it being eleven means nothing to me.

"Ky go away, it's too early," Lucas grumbles rolling over in the bed, his heavy arm dropping around my waist.

"Brooke you promised to take me and get my stuff for my project," she reminds me.

"Just take my car," I lace my fingers through Lucas's, him slowly drifting back off to sleep.

"Brooke you said you would help me. I don't know what I'm supposed to get," she groans and it's true. I did tell her that I would go with her and get all the stuff for her fashion class project and then help her, it's very true I told her that.

"But I'm tired," I whine, Lucas's naked leg tangling with mine.

"_Brooke_!"

"Ok," Lucas grumbles, I'm sure his head still pounding. "Give us like ten minutes and we will be out promise," he buries his face into my pillow.

"Fine," Kylee huffs, making a point to slam my bedroom door when she leaves.

"Oh god," Lucas starts to laugh making me confused.

"What?" I flip over to see him, him still laughing as he slams his hands over his face. "What is so funny?"

"This entire moment," he continues to laugh.

"I confused Boyfriend," I pout with all his laughing at me. "I mean this moment you're in bed with me so how could it be funny?"

"I don't know maybe because I'm naked," he points out and I crease my brow, poking my head under the covers. Yup. I forgot that he was naked, good thing Kylee didn't yank the sheet off or the sheets didn't fall down a little below my…well neck.

"We aren't at my house, that probably was a bad idea," I tell him, knowing us alone he could walk around naked for all I care but not in my mom's house, just like with Kylee anyone could have seen that.

"Yes but where is gets worse is my _student _has seen me drunk, now hung over and just had a conversation with me while I was naked," he explains and I pause a second letting that sink in before I laugh.

"I wonder how many students would want to see all of you like Kylee has," I giggle, biting on the tip of my finger. Remembering some of the things Kylee has told me about the girls in Lucas's classes. Apparently many of the young girls find my Broody and my David very attractive; I know huge shocker.

"God I hope none," he slides his hand over his face.

"Your head hurt?" I run my hand through his hair, snuggling closer to him. "Want me to get you some pain medicine?" I kiss his temple, resting my free hand on his chest.

"No my head doesn't even hurt _that_ bad," he drops his hand on my thigh, my leg resting across his body. "I'm just exhausted," he turns his head to look at me. "I'm pretty sure my girlfriend was trying to kill me last night," he jokes, kissing the tip of my nose.

"Like you didn't enjoy every second of it," I snuggle closer to his warmer body.

"I enjoy it at the _time_," he breathes in deep before closing his eyes. "But in the morning I don't agree with my decision," he stays serious for all of ten seconds before breaking out into a wide grin.

"You're so mean to me," I push his face away from me, climbing out of my bed and walking over to my dresser.

"I would never," he rolls over in my bed, wrapping his arms around my pillow. "What was it Kylee was talking about?" he yawns and I feel his eyes running all over me as I pull my clothes on. Don't agree with his decision my ass.

"She has a project in fashion class she needs my help with," I tell him, running my brush through my hair. "I probably should shower, I'm sure I smell like a bar," I cringe at the thought.

"You smell amazing," Lucas tells me and I just roll my eyes.

"I think I might shower anyway," I grab my purse off the floor that holds my make up bag. "Are you going to stay here with the kids or go with Ky and me?"

"I'll go with you," he mumbles into my pillow, his tiredness slow taking over him.

"Ok Broody, you sleep and when I get out I will wake you up," I skip into the bathroom, hearing a grunt in response.

* * *

"Oh B let's get coffee!" Kylee suggests as she all but skips over to the Starbucks inside the store we are in.

"That is the best idea ever," I hold Lucas's hand and tugging him towards the counter.

"You just finished a cup of coffee all of five minutes ago," Lucas points out and I just look at him like he is completely stupid.

"Lucas it is coffee, there is never a bad time for more coffee," I tell him and he chuckles.

"Right what was I thinking," he slaps his hand to his forehead.

"You clearly weren't," I spin back around and ordering our coffee.

"Hey umm… I'll be right back ok?" Kylee tells us, looking at her phone before her eyes wandering around the place.

"That's fine," I shrug her slowly walking off. "I wonder if Theresa still works here," I question, sliding over towards the little counter they sit the coffee on.

"I didn't know she worked here," Lucas slides his arms around me and I rest my head on his chest.

"Yeah she worked here forever but I don't know anymore," I shrug, sliding my arms through his jacket and around his waist.

"You talk to her lately?" he drops his head to the top of my head and I shake my head no.

"We haven't talked in months, last I heard she and Brett broke up, for good this time, and she was starting to see someone else," I tell him but seriously no hurt feelings on that. Theresa wasn't that great of a friend anyway so I really don't lose sleep at night with her not around.

"Yeah, she was different."

"That's one word for it," I pull off him to grab around drinks, thanking the guy behind the counter. "Here you go my love," I hand him his hot cup and grab Kylee's Frappuccino and my hot latte'.

"Thank babe," he grabs a straw peeling the paper and putting it in Kylee's drink. "Where did Ky go anyway?"

"I'm not sure but she will come find me when she is done," I shrug. "Might as well go look for her stuff for her project while we wait."

"What exactly are we looking for?" Lucas follows me down through the store.

"Just all sorts of stuff. She has to make like a magazine or something so we need patterns and some colored pencils and Tony is making something to bind the whole thing together," I explain looking at each tag above the aisles.

"So it's like-" Lucas's words stop and I turn to find color drain from my boyfriend's face.

"Broody why do you look like someone just punched you in the stomach?" I raise my brow confused and he nods his head down an aisle where a certain sister of mine stands with her mouth hooked to a certain other '_it's nobody_'.

"Wait, wait, wait," Kylee pulls back, her face completely flushed and her heart I can see racing fast. "You can't keep doing that," she goes to take a step back, his hands planted on her hips pulling her back.

"Please," he shuffles his feet closer towards her. "Please believe me. I didn't do it. Why don't you believe me?"

"Because everyone is telling me not to," my little sister never sounding so weak in her entire life. She looks so lost, so broken and I hate that I have no idea why.

"Screw everyone else," he snaps, yanking Kylee into him and holding her tight. "You know exactly what I feel for you, no one else but you. You have to believe that."

"Alex I can't do this right now, my sister is here somewhere with Lucas, your coach might I remind you and they can't see us like this," Kylee looks at him and I'm shocked yet again. I thought Kylee didn't want people knowing she knew Lucas, I thought she didn't want people knowing we were together but hell I also thought my sister wasn't stupid over a boy but here I'm proven wrong.

"Come on," I grab Lucas's hand tugging him away from them before they see us.

"What? You aren't going to say something?" he says like saying something is the best idea ever.

"No," I shake my head dragging him down the aisle furthest away from my little sister.

"Brooke your _baby_ sister was just being groped my some guy and you are ok with it?"

"She isn't a baby anymore," I mumble scanning over all the patterns in front of me.

"She is still your little sister."

"Yeah well I'm still Tony and Jay's little sister but it didn't stop you from screwing me all night," I snap at him and his brow creases.

"Ok," he shakes his head. "First you and I are different, second why does what Kylee is doing turn into an argument about us? I shouldn't be too surprised since arguing is your favorite pastime," he bites right back at me and then I feel guilty.

"Luke…" I frown when he turns and starts walking down the aisle. "Lucas…" I sit mine and Kylee's coffee down and quickly move towards him. "I'm sorry," I grab his hand spinning him to look at me. "It's just Kylee and I use to be so close…"

"And what makes you think you aren't?"

"Luke my little sister is sitting there talking to some guy I don't know about stuff I don't know. There was never a time when she wouldn't tell me everything and now I don't know anything," I explain, the thought of my sister not thinking she can come to me freaking me out.

"Brooke…" he tucks my hair behind me ear. "She loves you, she will talk to you when she is ready; you know that."

"But she is my little sister and it seems like in a year she has grown so much and changed so much and I don't know her anymore," I shrug hating I don't know her anymore. I don't know her likes or dislikes anymore or what she does in her free time I don't know anything. "I want to say when it comes to it she will tell me but I don't know."

"Then go to her," he suggests. "I mean don't go now but later just hang out and talk to her. She loves you, she will talk to you."

"I'm sorry," I wrap my arms around, resting my head on his chest. "I didn't mean to snap at you. I don't know why I'm so ok with getting angry with you."

"Because I love you," he shrugs, his arms coming around me and holding me close. "You know I'm not going anywhere so I don't mind being your soundboard."

"But you don't deserve it."

"It's ok," he drops a kiss to the top of my head and I close my eyes breathing him in.

"You smell good," I try to lighten the mood and he chuckles.

"Thanks," I tilt my head up to look at him. "You smell good too."

"Thanks," I grin leaning up on my toes and catching his lips with mine.

"Do ya'll do that everywhere?" I roll my eyes pulling away to see Kylee with a goofy grin. "It's really gross," she teases and her whole mood is changed like she wasn't just arguing with '_its nobody_'.

"You're one to talk," Lucas grumbles and I laugh a little.

"Your coffee is over here," I point and she _skips_ to it, literally skips to her coffee.

"So you find my stuff yet? I was thinking something blue and maybe a gray and red pattern?" she sucks her straw and flips through all the cloths in front of her.

"I don't get Davis women," Lucas rolls his eyes stepping away from me I guess also realizing Kylee's mood change.

"Yeah that works," I ignore whatever has happened the last few moments and walk over to help her look. "What about this one?" I point to a red and gray pattern that I know she will love because that is Kylee's thing. Her entire bedroom is red with gray quotes everywhere.

"Oh I love that," she sits her coffee down and grabs the cloth. "Oh and its super soft."

"Right?"

"Brooke…" Lucas sounds almost distant behind us.

"Yeah?" I flip through some more patterns. "Oh and this one!" I grab a dark blue one that if it was made into a dress or something would look amazing on Ky.

"Babe…" Lucas grabs the back of my shirt and gives it a tug.

"What?" I glance up at him to see him looking over to his right.

"Is it just me or is that guy seriously glaring at me? Almost in an 'I want to punch that guy' look," he questions and I'm completely confused until he nods his head across the store at someone on another aisle.

"Oh," Kylee rolls her eyes. "Asshole," she mumbles before turning back to scan the patterns.

"Huh?"

"Nothing Boyfriend," I pat his chest and go back to help Kylee.

"Nothing? That dude looks seriously pissed."

"Probably because he is," Kylee tells him and I send her a glare. "Because he is an ass," she repeats.

"Why is he an ass?" Lucas questions taking a step closer to me, his protective side coming in but he doesn't need to be protective.

"Because he spent freshman through senior year trying to screw my sister," my sister so kindly points out and I send her a glare. "Wait I'm sorry he took off junior year, my mistake," she slaps her hand to her forehead.

"That's not true," I spin around to my boyfriend. "I mean some but not really. It wasn't how little sister so nicely put it," I tell him quickly, his eyes flickering with something. "Don't, don't become Mr. Freak Out, it's not at all how you think."

"I'm not freaking out," his brow twitches up before calming down. "Clearly he didn't, I don't know the guy."

"Exactly, remember that," I lean up on my toes and give him a sweet kiss before going back to Kylee's project. "We need some colored pencils."

"Right," Kylee nods, taking her phone and reading a text, frowning a bit before sliding it back into her pocket.

"You alright Ky?" I look at her and she just nods.

"Brooke!" I hear the call of an all too familiar voice, spinning on my feet to the smiling boy at the end of the aisle.

"Brett!" I grin, rushing over and wrapping my arms around his neck. Should have guessed that if Jon is here that Brett would be somewhere close, they are like the definition of a bromance. "Oh my god, how are you?"

"I've been doing great," his dark brown eyes sparkle. "You're looking good," his eyes run over me and his brow wiggles.

"Hello," Lucas's chest slams into my back and a protective hand drops to my hip.

"Brett," I roll my eyes slightly at my boyfriend. "This is my boyfriend Lucas, Luke this is Brett, he use to date Theresa," I inform him and Brett makes a noise of disgust.

"Why must that be brought up?" he groans and I laugh. "But what's up man?" he out stretches his hand and Lucas of course shakes it.

"Not much, just hanging out," Lucas shrug, his tone still a sign he isn't too sure on the boy in front of me.

"That's cool, but Brooke I was actually-"

"Hey dick," Brett's body jerks to the side, Jon suddenly by his side. "Brooklyn," he winks as if he hadn't seen me all of two seconds ago.

Explaining Jon would be a little difficult. We had that we are friends until he had a girlfriend thing. However when he was with a girlfriend he wasn't exactly serious about I became his best friend. Called me all the time, text me, wanted to hang out and as Kylee pointed out wanted to sleep with me. I think he thought I was extremely naïve and would just jump on him because he gave me attention when in reality I just found it stupid. Then I met David who quickly became important to me and Jon got pissed and disappeared for awhile. Oh also the funny thing about the whole thing is Jon is actually Theresa's brother, yeah imagine the awkwardness of the Jon, Brett friendship.

"Jon, how've you been?" my excitement of his appearance clearly relevant. Sarcasm, did you catch it?

"Ass," I hear the distant mutter of my sister behind me, Jon I'm sure not hearing it since his eyes are just focused on me, that stupid smirk planted on his face.

"Great you?" he takes a step closer and I feel Lucas pull me closer into him.

"Jon," Brett's hand flies to his shoulder. "This is Lucas, Brooke's _boyfriend_," he informs him and something flickers through Jon before returning into his smirk.

"Awesome," he doesn't even try to take a step back. "I'm Jon, Brooke and I go way back," he tells him. "Hey Kylee," he calls over my shoulder, Kylee making a noise of disgust. "You've grown up."

"Jon, don't be weird," I roll my eyes.

"I'm not being weird," his hand flews to his '_heart_'. "I'm being nice and giving compliments."

"Yeah to a fifteen year old," Lucas informs him, him being just ass protective of my little sister as he is me. Its sweet most the time, but he shouldn't worry about Jon, I think the last time Kylee saw him she slapped him, hence the reason of not caring and hence again the reason why he is trying to egg her on.

"Wait, sorry I'm confused. Did you say you were dating Brooke or Kylee?" he questions, his hazel eyes teasing and Lucas's hand clutches around my waist.

"Jon, dude shut up," Brett warns and Jon laughs.

"I'm just kidding Brett, damn," he rolls his eyes, finally taking a step back. "But really ya'll been together long?"

"Two years," I inform him, again something flickering through him. However I don't care, just have my happy little smile on my happy little face as I lean up against my boyfriend.

"Long time, surprised Brooke has stayed around that long," he mutters more to himself but I heard along with everyone else and I swear I wish I have special powers where if I glared at someone long enough they just magically blew up or something.

"Ok," Lucas clearly over this whole conversation. "It was nice meeting ya'll but we have a project we have to get to so…" he leaves the sentence there only because I know he isn't going to say we will be seeing them, he definitely doesn't want to see them again, well at least Jon.

"Right," Brett nods clearly understanding, he knows Jon is an idiot. "B it was really great seeing you, maybe when we both have more time we can catch up more," he slowly, almost hesitantly steps forward to hug me, hugging me almost like we were in first grade. "Lucas it was nice meeting you," he shakes his hand and throws a nod at Kylee. "Good seeing you too Kylee, have fun with that project."

"Thanks," she calls back but to busy slurping down her coffee and looking at patterns to really pay that much attention.

"Come on Jon," Brett grips his shoulder and gives him a tug.

"Bye everyone," he smirks, sends me a wink and stalks off.

"So he is an ass," Lucas states as soon as they are out of hearing distance.

"Told ya," Kylee grips all of her supplies.

"Just ignore it," I wave my hand, completely wanting to ignore Jon ever being around.

"Well I'm ready to go, I think I have all the colors I need," she scoots between us and heads towards the front.

"Hey Lucas," I grab his hand when he starts to follow her.

"What's up?" he looks down at me; his blue eyes just a sparkling.

"I love you," I smile, leaning up and giving him a soft kiss.

"Well I love you too Pretty Girl," he winks, lacing his fingers through mine. "Now come on, let's go check out so we can get home. I'm seriously still exhausted, some sexy brunette kept me up all night," he jokes and I shake my head, slapping my hand to his chest. However my mind still thinking about Jon's comment.

'_Surprise Brooke has stayed around that long.'_

Jackass.

* * *

**So this is somewhat of a filler I guess. Sorta kinda. I'm not really sure but yeah.**

**So how was everyone's' New Years? I think 'Tony' and 'Jay' slept their night off way to long, it was funny. However great memories of that night that make me laugh still Haha.**

**Also if this chapter seems weird I'm sorry. I was watching Chelsea Lately (love that show!) and guess who was on it? You guessed right Sophia Bush, well anyway a comment about CMM was made and even though 'Lucas' in this story isn't him I still picture him and then it made me writing him weird. Even though I love my Brucas and this story, it made me have trouble writing him super awesome.**

**Blah! No worries I'll get over it and get the great Lucas back!**

**Oh something else. Just a side thing and curious, are any of my readers from Georgia? If you didn't know I am and was just curious if ya'll got any snow? We did here, 6 inches, which I know to some places isn't a lot but where I'm from its crazy lots! Normally we just get annoying ice which makes me slip and slide.**

**Funny story actually, one time it iced over and I live on a big hill, so my driveway is a big hill and 'Tony' decided it would be a good idea to slide down the icy driveway on an old washer lid. Well we decided 'Aiden' would go down first but I had to stand at the bottom and catch him because we didn't want him sliding in the street. Needless to say it didn't go right because I went to catch and just got dragged, slamming my head into the hard concrete.**

**It hurt.**

**But it was funny because then 'Jason' went down, spun out, slammed into 'Tony's' car and somehow ended up underneath it. I don't know how, don't ask.**

**This year we actually had a snowball fight...inside...it was started by my mom...yup.**

**Well that was my funny old snow/ice story. Anyone got anything great? I love funny family stories!**

**Lastly I'm starting a new story. Please no yelling! I know what am I thinking? Well I'm not clearly. I actually have two that I'm going to put up at some point but not right now. Yet the story is going to be called (I think) '**_**Somewhere With You**_**'**

**Brucas of course and the summary is,**

_**He didn't plan to meet her; she was just the sweet girl at the coffee shop that caught his attention. She didn't know who he was or that he had been in every gossip magazine. She didn't know his past, or his career or even why he was in town. But she called him Lucas and laughed at his lame jokes and he really wished his real life would have stayed gone a lot longer.**_

**It's probably going to be up tomorrow, so look for it my loves!**

**Whoa, ok I think I made the Author's note almost longer then the chapter I apologize for my rambling!**

**But Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

_I made an error last chapter. I said Kylee was fifteen but I didn't mean that. It has been a year since Diary ended so of course she would have had a birthday and is now sixteen. So yup, that's all I have to say! Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

"So what are you cooking?" I ask Tony as we walk through the store.

"I don't know, something that says 'hey I'm sorry I forgot our anniversary please don't cut off my balls'," he tells me and I can't help but laugh at him.

"How do you even forget your anniversary, I mean a year is like a big deal to girls," I remind him like he doesn't know.

"Well what did you do for your one year?" he questions as he reads the back of some box.

"Well that's for just me and my girl to know," I joke and he rolls his eyes. "But really man," I grab the instant box of some plastic looking chicken from his hand. "This won't save your balls," I inform him, putting it back on the shelf.

"Dude, how the hell am I supposed to know what to do?"

"Ok, ok it doesn't have to be that big of a deal. Honestly for Brooke and mine's anniversary we just spent the day together doing what she wanted and then went for a walk on the beach where I had made her dinner," I shrug not informing him all we did on the beach and then what we did again when we got back to my place for the whole weekend.

"You do realize I'm screwed now right?" He growls shoving the buggy into the shelf and leaving it.

"What? Why?"

"Because you know Brooke relayed that shit to Rachel and not only did I forget, which she knows, I now have to equal up to your candle light beach dinner shit. You suck, you completely suck," he grumbles stomping off and I know he is serious but I can't help laughing at that.

"Dude shut up," I roll my eyes, grabbing the buggy and following behind him. "My mom owns a café; I have to know how to cook. It's not hard, I'll show you something easy to do," I offer and he nods.

"Now this is the aisle I need," he stands in front of condoms. "Ever find the irony in the fact condoms are right next to pregnancy test?" he looks over at me before grabbing a box.

"Yeah almost like a tease. Like hey jackass you forgot to buy these now you have to buy this," I tap the test making it slide a little to the side.

"Yeah I think I don't want to be that jackass right now," he chuckles, looking at another box.

"Yeah," I mumble looking down remembering the time I was that guy.

_"I lost my baby Lucas."_

_"Luke I can't have a baby._

_"I'm sorry I killed our baby."_

She was so broken, she may not admit it now but she is still broken in away. She doesn't talk about it much but I know how hard it is for her and I wish there was something I could do to fix it all for her.

"What?" I shake my head of my thoughts and look at Tony who said something I didn't hear.

"Strawberry," he shakes a box. "Rachel loves strawberries," he informs me and I roll my eyes.

"The fruit kind I think might be a little different then the latex flavor," I grab another box looking at it. "Oh this one glows in the dark," I flip it over and look at the back. "That's kinda weird; I don't want to be in a dark room with my penis glowing."

"That might frighten everyone involved," Tony laughs and I punch his arm grabbing just the regular ones I normally use and dropping it in the buggy.

"What are you doing?" he looks at me, grabbing the flavored kind and then a regular kind dropping them in it.

"I'm not getting glowing condoms," I re-repeat what I had just said; I guess not making that point clear.

"You buying those?" he nods his head at the box and I raise my brow at him. "Man, gross," he cringes grabbing the box from the buggy and putting it back on the shelf.

"Why you got to be like that?" I throw my arms to the sides as he starts walking back down the aisle.

"I'm not going to _buy_ the condoms for you to use with my _little sister_," he calls over his shoulder and I laugh grabbing the box and tossing it over his head and back into the cart.

"Didn't ask you to buy them, just using the buggy to carry them around," I shrug walking back up to him. "Hey, least I didn't get the flavored ones," I tease and he gags.

"My sister is a saint!" he defends and I just give a nod.

"Oh a complete saint."

"And she doesn't do dirty things you try to get her to do."

"Nothing Brooke and I do is dirty," I inform him and he gags once again.

"Keep your hands off my sister," he warns and I start laughing. "I can't handle this, it's all way too much for me to handle."

"Tony she is twenty!" I point out and he just scrunches up his face. "God I can't imagine what will happen when Kylee gets a boyfriend."

"Kylee," he whips around to look at me. "Will never have sex, she is sweet and naïve and boys won't ever touch her."

"Right," I make a point not to inform him of Alex, because last I saw them at the store he definitely was touching her.

"These guys wanting to touch my sisters, gross," he mumbles to himself as he stomps off and again I laugh, this guy is nuts sometimes.

* * *

"I like this color," I comment as we sit in my room, well old room and Kylee paints my toes nails. I've never been great at the whole toe nail painting so she can have a field day with it.

"I know, it's dark but not black but it's my favorite," she tells me and I nod as she goes on to coat a new toe.

"So what's been going on with you?" I ask, leaning back against the headrest, approaching the subject carefully.

"Nothing," she shrugs, reaching over to grab a tissue to wipe off a small amount that got on my toe.

"Do you want to talk about…Alex?" I question and her head snaps up to look at me, snap written all over her.

"What?" she looks at me with wide eyes. "Why would I want to talk about Alex?" she goes back to my toes, shrugging him off like he is nothing.

"I just noticed ya'll in class that day," I tell her, looking down and watching her going back to painting my toes. "And I've noticed some things."

"Nothing too notice," she spins the top back on the polish. "All finished, you want me to put some fake nails on?" she tries to change the subject but I shake my head no.

"Lucas isn't crazy about the fake nails if you know what I mean," I smirk a little and she giggles. "Says they aren't as comfortable as the real ones," I wiggle my fingers and she laughs putting the polish back in her purse. "But back to the subject at hand."

"Which would be that you want a clear gloss?" she pulls out the clear polish.

"Sure but more maybe my little sister making out with some he is no one at a grocery store."

"For the record it wasn't exactly a grocery store," she tries to make a joke but I don't think it's funny, I don't get why she is talking all around it.

"Ky what's up with that?"

"He is just a guy, Brooke," she shrugs. "No big deal."

"Yes, because I shove my tongue down boys' throats that aren't big deals all the time."

"You wouldn't have time, yours is always down Lucas's," she teases and I just tilt my head to the side giving her a look she knows all too well. "He is just a guy Brooke, we had a thing for a little while now we don't," she shrugs, not at all convinced of that one. "We aren't as lucky as you Brookie, not all of us get the right one for us the first time."

"Lucas wasn't the first guy I went for and you know that. He was just the first one to like me back," I point out and she just mumbles something I don't understand. And that is all true, yes I love Lucas, yes I'm with him and completely happy but I mean I am a teenage girl at one point and we get crushes, was it ever what I feel for Lucas, no, but we still get them and we still get our feelings hurt when they don't feel a thing back.

"But the point is your first time falling in love ended perfect for you," she shrugs, brushing the clear gloss over my toe nail.

"You love him?"

"No!" she answers a little too quickly. "He was just a cute guy I had a thing for and now I don't; it wasn't love, the furthest from love."

"Well what happened with ya'll?"

"We had gym together last year and it just kinda turned into something and then that kinda died out and he doesn't get it. He just won't let it go not matter how many times I tell him too."

"Well maybe because he loves you," I suggest and she just goes quiet, concentrating extremely hard on my toes. "Ky I know that it's freaky, the whole love thing but…" I pause when she looks up at me, a look of hope and fear all in her eyes. "I don't want you to run from it like I did."

"I'm not running from anything, Brooke," she gets a little snippy with me and I understand that because I was like that but still.

"I know and I'm not saying that Alex was the one or anything but I'm just saying when it happens don't fear it. I did that, I feared it and because of that I almost lost him and I couldn't ever lose him, he means everything to me."

"Alex isn't my Lucas," her confidence on that answer seems to falter a bit.

"I didn't know Lucas was my Lucas until I lost him," I shrug. "My world would seem incomplete without him and for some reason I think you might feel that a little bit now. First loves suck, they suck bad because you are trying to figure it all out and you aren't even sure what you are feeling or wanting and the power someone else holds over you is scary, it's scary as hell but it doesn't mean that it's not worth it."

"I'm not in love Brookie," she repeats to me and all I can do is nod since I don't really know what else to say. "I see how you and Lucas are and even Tony and Rachel and I do want that at some point. I want the looks ya'll share and smiles and how he can walk into the room and you are happy, I do want that, I really do. I just really don't think that Alex is that person."

"If you say so," I mumble, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear and we fall into a comfortable silence. I don't believe her, I don't believe her one bit but I know better than to argue with a stubborn Davis woman.

"Brookie!" I hear a deep voice cut through the house as we sit here. "B, Ky where are you?"

"In here," I call back and hear heavy footsteps move around the house.

"Don't say anything about what we just talked about," Kylee begs and I crease my brow looking at her.

"I thought it was nothing?"

"It is nothing, I just don't want the boys knowing anything about it," she tells me and I don't have a chance to answer before my door swings open.

"Hello," Tony walks in, Lucas of course by his side.

"What are you two talking about?" Lucas raises his brow, the slight bit of tension a little clear, when Kylee gives me almost a pleading look. Yup this talk isn't over.

"Girl stuff," I shrug, figuring I will just keeping an eye on my little sister until she tells me. "Just girl stuff," I repeat, swinging my leg off my bed.

"What kind of girl stuff?" Tony walks in and drops down on my chair.

"Oh you know, clothes, make up, Jared Padalecki," Kylee lies and I grin. I've had a very unhealthy Jared Padalecki crush since the first time I ever saw him on that horror movie with the wax. Yes, sadly his gorgeousness was killed way to fast and I had to stomach some nasty gross people but I swear I haven't missed one of his movies or shows since. The ones where he is shirtless are always the best.

"Oh god just his name gives me tingles," I shiver a bit. "So gorgeous, yum!"

"Excuse me?" Lucas raises a brow and I just look at him completely confused to what is wrong.

"He is gorgeous Lucas," Kylee tells him like he is stupid. "I mean his little boyish grin, his nice tanned body in those tight shirts, oh my god his abs, I could literally eat off them for the rest of my life and be happy."

"Ky!" Tony's eyes widen and I can only imagine what he would do if he heard our real conversation.

"Delicious, I think that is the only word to describe him," I say and Kylee nods in agreement. "Oh the things I would do to that boy," I lick my lips and Kylee busts out laughing.

"Ok that's it!" Lucas throws his hands up and pushes off the wall. "Out," he orders and everyone gets confused. "Out all of you, me and Brooke need alone time."

"Why?" Tony asks.

"Because my girlfriend is having dirty thoughts about some tool," he informs him and I laugh. "And we aren't leaving this room until ever thought about him is erased. So out," he tugs Kylee's hands and she dies laughing.

"Lucas you're retarded," I roll my eyes but he shakes his head no.

"Don't care, you aren't leaving this room until I say so," he falls down on the bed, slinging his arm over me. "Ya'll can either stay or leave your choice."

"I'm out," Kylee jumps up, "Bye B, love you," she blows me a kiss, grabbing Tony's hand and walking out.

"Can't believe ya'll find that guy attractive, his brother in that show is so much better looking," I hear him mumble as the door close.

"Alright, get naked," Lucas orders and I roll over laughing.

"You cannot be serious," I roll back over to look at him. "Oh my god you are serious," my eyes widen as I see the seriousness in his face.

"Oh completely, my girl is never going to be thinking about things she would let some other guy do to her. You want to do things, do them to me."

"Aww…baby I would never not do them with you," I tease, running my hands through his hair. "I'm just saying if he was offering I'm not going to say no," I shrug and his eyes narrow. "Baby!" I squeal when he flips his body over, pinning my hands above my head.

"What am I going to have to do to erase that tool from your mind?" he leans down, brushing his lips across my neck, readjusting his body so he is resting between my legs and releases one of my hands to use his to support him above me.

"Maybe you should just let me get him out of my system, one crazy night alone with him should do it," I suggest, his body adding pressure to certain part of me that make me shiver. "Uhh…" I bite my bottom lip, wiggling my legs under him to have him push more against me.

"Maybe I should get in your system," he smirks, running his hot tongue up my neck and clamping down on some skin along my jaw.

"That doesn't make much since," I thread my fingers through his hair. "But I really don't care," I admit as he starts rocking his hips against mine. Turning my head I crash my lips into Lucas's as his tongue quickly pushes passed my lips. Now I know we aren't going to do anything, I mean we are at my mom's house and the kids are here and plus the thought of them leaving the room so me and my boyfriend can have sex is a little weird but doesn't mean that I won't take the time to make out with him. I could make out with him all damn day and be happy.

"Hey Brooke, Tony said- whoa!" my door flies open and before Lucas can move off me I hear Ben's voice ring through my room.

"Shit!" Lucas rolls off me, moving so fast her ends up on the floor, a groan coming from beside the bed.

"Umm…hey Ben," I wipe my mouth like some sign of Lucas is still there as I adjust my shirt. "What' up?"

"Oh nothing," he stares hard at the ground, his ears turning bright red. "Just was going to ask something but you seem busy so I will ask later."

"No, its fine. I mean we weren't d-"

"It's ok," his hand flies up to stop me, him looking completely embarrassed and uncomfortable. "I'll just…mm…yup," he spins on his feet, making sure to shut the door behind him.

"Oh my god," I bury my face in my hands, all of a sudden hearing a chuckle beside me. "It's not funny!" I grab a pillow slapping it into his face.

"Ow…" he chokes out between laughs. "You're right, I'm sorry, it's not funny."

"It's not! If someone was going to catch us I would prefer my mom over Ben!"

"Trust me I don't prefer your mom over anyone. I love your mom and I don't want her looking at me funny," he rests his arm on the bed looking at me still from the floor.

"She knows we have sex Lucas," I tell him like he is stupid.

"Knowing and seeing are two completely different things," he points out. "And I completely prefer her just knowing."

"And I prefer my soon to be daddy not catching me making out with my boyfriend!"

"Daddy? Sounds like a weird word coming from your mouth."

"Not how I meant it," I groan, slowly hearing the snickering behind my door. "Wait a second," I stand up from my bed, slinging the door open to find Tony and Kylee on the other side. "Asshole!" I shriek, wishing I had another pillow to hit him but settling for slugging him on the arm with my hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he chuckles. "I warned Luke," he tosses his hand back towards my boyfriend and I snap my head around to look at him.

"Dude you told me you wouldn't buy me condoms, never said I couldn't use the ones I buy for myself," he rolls his eyes, pulling himself off the ground.

"You asked my brother to buy you condoms?" I ask in disbelief. "That is beyond weird!"

"I didn't ask him to buy me anything, I just kinda bought some with him around, he thought it was gross. I didn't think he would send Ben in here."

"I thought it was funny," Kylee leans against the wall with a smirk.

"Sister might want to be quiet," I warn and her smug mood drops. "It's not funny; I don't think I can ever look him in the eyes again. What if he tells mom?"

"Tells her what? You have sex? I think the secret is already out Brooke," Kylee points out, a slight hint of annoyance with me and I'm not even sure why. She shouldn't be pissy, she didn't just get caught. "I think when you come home with pregnancy test and need doctor's visits the red flag went up."

"Ky!" Tony's head snaps to look at her, her jaw slightly dropping when she realized what she just said.

"I didn't mean that," she tells me quickly but I just keep my eyes locked on her. Out of everyone I didn't think Kylee would be the one to bring up my baby like that.

"It's whatever," I wave my hand at her, grabbing my shoes by the door and sling on my jacket.

"B, really I didn't mean to say that," she sounds apologetic and I just shake my hand at her.

"Don't worry, seriously its whatever, but I need to go. I have lot of homework to finish," I lie snatching my purse off the stand.

"Brooke…" Lucas grabs my hand but I just shake him off, moving through them and out of my room. "Sorry guys," I hear him mumble to Tony and Kylee and I don't really know why he is apologizing to them but whatever. I don't really care to hear the end of that conversation and just get in my car and head back to my place.

* * *

"Brooke?" I hear the front door open as I sit on the phone. "Brooke, you here?"

"I'll call you later and let you know," I tell him, knowing my answer will probably be yes. "I don't have anything planned but I have to check my work schedule for tomorrow."

"_Well it will probably be closer to seven."_

"Then we should be fine," I tell him, Lucas walking into the bedroom to find me sitting on the bed. "I'll call you in the morning," I say, giving Lucas a nod as he sits down on my bed.

"_Alright Brooke, thanks again. See you tomorrow."_

"Bye," I hang up, tossing my phone on the nightstand.

"Who was that?" Lucas asked as I sink into my bed.

"Just a friend," I shrug, knowing Lucas wouldn't be too happy with the real answer.

"Anyone I know?" he asks and I just shake my head no. "Brooke, you know Kylee didn't mean what she said."

"What she said wasn't even that big of a deal," I shrug knowing it's true. Her comment didn't even bother me that much, what bothered me was the fact that the comment of that day just brings up a lot of feelings I don't want to feel again. Yes talking about me not having children is hard and painful but to actually talk about my baby to me is different because at one point no matter how long it was I did have a baby.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I just…" I trail off not even knowing what I want to say. "I don't know. I have my good and bad days with it."

"Today a bad day I take it?" he questions and I nod. "Pretty Girl," he slides up beside me, pulling my body into his. "It's ok," he kiss my head and I nod. "I know it's hard," he runs his hand slowly up and down my back.

"I just don't get it sometimes," I shrug. "I don't get what's wrong with me that I don't get my baby."

"Pretty Girl you are going to get your baby," he promises even though that can't be too easy to keep. "And nothing is wrong with you."

"There is plenty wrong," I mumble against his chest and feel his head tilt down, looking at me I'm sure confused. "You're perfect to me Lucas," I tilt my head to look up at him. "I know that and I'm sorry I get so moody sometimes."

"You aren't being moody."

"I snapped at my sister for no reason and left the house."

"You didn't snap."

"I know but still, I might be the craziest girl you have probably ever been with. Even I think I'm insane," I tease and he laughs.

"Well that's just the girl I feel in love with," he shrugs, dropping his head to kiss my forehead. "My completely gorgeous, completely insane love of my life," he teases and I growl at him. "Did I mention incredibly sexy? Because when she growls at me it's incredibly sexy."

"You're not so bad yourself," I lean up, kissing his bottom lip and sucking it between mine. "Mmm…and I seriously love your mouth," I smirk, releasing his lip and giving him a kiss, rolling over so my body is resting comfortably on top of him. "Luke…" I pull back to look at him, his eyes sparkling up at me with so much love.

"Yeah?" he brushes my hair back. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I shake my head, dismissing my thoughts, leaning back down and capturing his lips back with mine, choosing to just ignore everything right now and pay attention to the boy who clearly loves me more than anyone I have ever met in my life.

**

* * *

Review**


	8. Chapter 8

Jumping out of my car I shiver in the cold not at all enjoying the freezing weather. Ok I exaggerate it's not _freezing_ but it's not warm and I Brooke Davis enjoy warm. Snuggling into my warm jacket I lock my car and skip up the curb, pulling the metal handle to reveal the warmth.

"Goodness," I slide my glasses to my head, walking around the counter and dropping down my bag and stripping off my coat.

"Brookie!" I hear the call and groan, spinning on my feet to find my least favorite person at the time.

"Felix," I give a look of acknowledgment before walking over to clock in.

"I'm hungry," he informs me flipping a menu around in his hand.

"Well you are in a restaurant, food is all around," I flip my hand, checking how fresh the coffee is. "Eww…that needs to be redone," I pour it down the sink, and grab a new filter.

"But I want you to get it," he leans on the counter and I know he has become better but on days I'm not in the mood- like today- I'm not in the mood to deal with him.

"Well you will have to wait," I tie my apron around my waist and grab my note pad and pencil.

"You alright?" his tone drops to concern and I just shrug, tearing off an old order and dropping it in the trash. "You and Lucas, ok?"

"Lucas and I are great," I hand an order to the cook and go grab some napkins from under the counter. "How come every time I'm having an off day you just assume it's because of Lucas?"

"I don't know because I grew up with the guy," he shrugged, relaxing back into his chair. "He can probably get annoying."

"Lucas has never annoyed me Felix, you on the other hand, all the time," I joke and he chuckles.

"I only annoy you to get you to smile," he leans on the counter a little close for my comfort. "Has anyone ever told you that you have an _incredible_ smile?"

"Yes," I nod. "My _boyfriend_ tells me it all the time," I inform him, spinning around when the bell rings to grab the plate behind me. "Leave a nice tip," I drop his normal order in front of him, grabbing a fry before skipping off to my other customers.

* * *

"Have you noticed that the girls here are like huge flirts?" David asks as we sit at lunch.

"Yeah kinda, I just ignore it," I shrug knowing that being twenty four and teaching senior classes that might happen. Hell my girlfriend was their age when he got together.

"Yeah me too but some are so forward. The other day in class one of the girls wore a skirt that didn't leave anything to the imagination and right in the middle of class spread her legs wide open," he informs me and I choke on my drink. "I didn't want to be rude but I had no clue how to inform her she needed to not do that. It's not a real turn on."

"Dude I would be so uncomfortable," I cringe at the image only because it's like its slips some of the girls minds we are their _teacher_ and that can't happen.

"I mean I am a young guy so obviously I find them attractive but no one enough to lose my job," he shakes his head and I completely agree.

"But it is hard. Comments the older teachers make are looked as just little comments and we say it and we are _apparently_ flirting," I use air quotes and he nods. "Have you also noticed that all the older teachers treat us as students?"

"Yes!" he agrees, tossing his hand up. "The other day I was in the _teachers' _workroom and Mr. Danes comes in and goes 'what are you doing in here?' I was like what do you think I'm doing in here? Was I completely missed at the faculty meetings?"

"Right! I had Mr. Danes my freshman year and he still refers to me as the kid he caught Selena Raymond in his classroom," I shake my head at the thought, the embarrassing thought. It was my first girlfriend and I was on my way to second base when he walked in, squinting his beady little eyes at us and sending us to the principal's office.

"Well I transferred here my senior year and had him twice and he still doesn't even remember my name, he calls me Daniel," he tells me and I laugh, the reasoning for not knowing who David was quickly clicking. He is only a year younger and apparently ran in the same group as I would have in school so I never understood why I never knew him in school, but hell I didn't even know my own girl and she was a freshman and friends with _my _brother.

"He is nuts," I shake my head taking a sip of my drink.

"Mr. Scott…" I glance up to see Kylee nervously walking over to us, waving her friends off.

"What's up Kylee?" I ask and she glances over her shoulder before sliding down in the chair in front of me.

"Hey David- err I mean Mr. Andrews," she corrects and he chuckles.

"It's ok Kylee, I think I've none you long enough that David works just fine," he gives her a nod and she gives him a little smile. I guess its ok for people to know about David and Kylee knowing each other because she isn't in his class however mine she still keeps under wraps.

"Luke…" she rests her face on her fist giving a frown. "Yesterday…"

"Ky its fine," I tell her quickly but know it's no use, she looks extremely guilty.

"No, it's not! But I didn't mean to say it. I've just got so much going on and I was frustrated and not because of Brooke just in general and it slipped out."

"I know and Brooke isn't upset with you," I promise knowing Brooke and Kylee never stay mad at each other that long, they always have something important they want to share and get over it.

"Lucas she won't talk to me. I tried calling her but she just ignored my call."

"Oh no, she didn't," I tell her quickly. "She was working on an essay last night and I took her phone away not to distract her. She was going to call you back this morning but she figured you were in class," I inform her and a smile peaks on her face.

"Really?"

"Really, you know things are just hard for her but she knows you of all people wouldn't hurt her," I pat her hand and she agrees. "But hey are you done with lunch?" I ask and she nods. "Well I need to have this dropped off in the office you think you could do it?" I hand her some papers and she stands up agreeing. "Also I'm not going to be back in my classroom for at least another fifteen minutes or so and my key is sitting right here to my office in the gym," I place my room key next to her. "Now I'm also going to turn and talk to David and have my back to it at least a good twenty seconds where you know anything could happen and if I just return to class to find it on my desk and you sitting in the back I won't question anything," I tell her slowly and she grins.

"Mr. Scott are you suggesting I break the rules and go into your office unsupervised to use my cell phone?" she kinks a brow and I hold my hand up to her.

"I'm not suggesting anything Miss Davis, I'm just letting you know I'm turning my back now," I wink and hear her giggle and the sliding of my keys against the table.

"Everything, ok?" David questions and I nod.

"Her and Brooke had a little…honestly I don't know what it was but feelings got hurt and sorry didn't get said and both have been extremely moody because of it. This morning Brooke yelled at me because I _fixed_ her coffee for her before school. Apparently that was wrong," I shrug and he laughs. "And the class was confused to why I let Kylee get away with showing up _extremely_ late to class. And honestly I only did because when they are in these moods and not talking to each other they scare me," I confess and almost double over in laughter. "I'm not kidding dude! Being on the other side of a grumpy Davis woman is frightening!"

"I know! I've been cursed at by Brooke and I think it was my freshman year of college I came to visit and Kylee slapped me, apparently she _thought_ Brooke and I were together but saw me making out with someone else at a movie theater."

"That's Kylee for you," I chuckle, wiping my bottom lip. "But makes you feel better I've been slapped by Brooke and punched in the face by Tony," I inform him and his eyes widen.

"Are you serious?"

"Yup," I crumble up my napkin tossing it on the table. "Brooke and I were having a real hard time right after the baby and we fought about _everything_ and one night I said something I really shouldn't have and she just reached back slapping me in front of her _whole_ family. Not our finest moment."

"I bet that makes things awkward," he takes a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, it was slightly awkward," I run my hand through my hair. "But we also made up right in front of them so I guess it made it sorta better," I shrug and his jaw drops. "Oh not like that!" I tell him quickly. "Just like words made up."

"Oh I was about to say," he shakes his head. "And what about Tony? I thought ya'll were best friends."

"Yeah we are close," I agree knowing Tony has slowly become one of my closest friends. "But him and Brooke are insanely close I'm sure you know and right after Brooke lose the baby she was a little in a dark place and was breaking pretty bad," I recall that time, hating all the pain she felt. "And I guess he wanted to blame someone for the pain she felt and he blamed me," I shrugged reaching for my drink. "Don't blame him for it but yeah."

"You're good for her," he comments and I snap my head over to look at him. "I didn't want it to ever be true but you are good for her."

"She's honestly too good for me," I let out a dry laugh. "But even so I'm going to be extremely selfish and not let her go."

"You shouldn't," David agrees. "Keep tight on that one. I know from experience that screwing things up with Brooke Davis sucks," he slaps my shoulder standing up and taking his trash away.

"Yeah," I agree shaking my head of thinking and taking my own trash.

* * *

"Hello," I slide my purse to the ground as I sign myself in. "Is Mrs. Janey here?" I question.

"Yeah darlin'," her southern side ringing through as she hands me a small tag. "Right through that door."

"Thanks," I give a smile, sticking the little red tag to my jeans and walking back to the room. Tapping the door lightly, hearing a come in. "Mrs. Janey," I grin and she lifts her head, her blonde hair hanging down long passed her shoulders.

"Brooke!" she grins huge, jumping from her chair, rushing over and hugging me. "Honey, how are you?"

"Pretty great," I hug her tight, her releasing from our hug and looking over me.

"You look great!" she comments.

"Thank you, you look great too," I beam at the older woman I have grown close too. My senior year of high school I got the pleasure of being the office assistant- which I loved- and Mrs. Janey was who I got to assist. She is in her early forties, gorgeous and probably one of the most amazing people I know. We would talk about _everything_ from tattoos, to the boys of my life- Shane- to family, to friends. No topic was really ever off the table for us and if it wasn't for her I might have seriously not made it through my senior year. I can't tell you the number of times I would skip class to come sit in here and talk to her.

"Well, sit down, sit," she waves at the chair in front of her desk. "What brings you by here? I assumed you would have never returned," she reminds me and I laugh.

"Well actually my little sister goes her," I inform her and she nods. "And my boyfriend is teaching here now," I tell her and her eyes widen, I know racking her brain of all the new teachers.

"Who is he?" she leans back in her chair, her eyes full of interest.

"Lucas Scott," I tell her and she slowly nods.

"Mr. Scott huh? Cute, very cute," she comments like it something I don't already know. "Did ya'll meet here or outside of school?"

"Yeah, we actually met at a party Rachel was throwing and he came with his brother, Nathan Scott," I tell her the name Nathan Scott extremely well known. "And I don't know we just clicked and have been together ever since."

"Well how long is that?"

"It will be two and a half years in December," I nod and her eyes widen.

"Has it really been that long since you have finished school?" she leans on her desk.

"I know I can't believe it's been that long either," I agree feeling just yesterday I walked into this building a freshman. "I'm actually in school now."

"Brooke that's great!" she smiles knowing I wasn't the best with school. "Things seem to really be going great for you."

"They are, so great. I didn't think it was possible to be _this_ happy in life but I am."

"Well I'm happy for you," she gives an honest smile and I agree.

"Uh Janey, sorry to bother you I-" I glance over my shoulder, her words stopping looking at me. "Brooke?"

"Janice," I give a forced look of excitement that makes Janey let out a laugh s he tries to hide behind her drink.

"What are you doing here?" she walks into the small room, crossing her arms over her chest examining me and I hate how freaking perfect she looks. All through high school she looked perfect and today isn't any different. She stands tall, with her blonde hair in curls dropping at her shoulders and a white ruffled blouse and black skirt that is high on her waist and hitting just below her knees and I suddenly feel very under dressed. I mean I just came from work and I don't really wear _that_ there, today I'm just sporting a pair of old jeans and a black top, not ever stylish.

"I came to see Mrs. Janey and Lucas," I inform her, something flickering over her before giving a smile.

"Ya'll are still together? Aww that's just great," her fakeness not going unnoticed. "But Janey I need some paper to make a few copies," she informed her and the older blonde reaches under her desk to grab a large stack. "I'm helping coach the cheerleading squad this year."

"Awesome!" I say extra cheery. "I'm sure I will see you at one of the games."

"Oh you are coming to the games?"

"Well my sister will be cheering and my boyfriend does coach the team," I remind her.

"Oh right Kylee, extremely talented," she tells me like I don't know that.

"She is great at most things she does," my tone a little sharp and she nods.

"Well great," she gives a plastic smile. "Thanks, and later Brooklyn," she spins on her heels, them clicking as she walks through the office and out the door.

"Two years later and still can't stand the girl," I make a look of disgust and Janey laughs.

"Some things never change," she shakes her head and we fall into the familiar talk of life and family.

* * *

"Thank you Mr. Scott," Jaymee flashes a perfect smile standing in front of my desk. "You are really helping me understand this subject better."

"Well your are very bright Jaymee, you just have to try harder," I point out and she giggles.

"I know," she looks down biting her lip, tapping her fingers on my desk. "But thanks again, its nice knowing someone believes you can do something."

"I'm sure many people believe in you Jaymee," I tell her but she shakes her head no.

"No really, my parents are too busy traveling the world to worry about me and big brother is too busy with school and his son to give me that much of a glance," she sighs and I feel bad for her. I can't imagine thinking no one believes in me.

"Jaymee you are very smart and talented and if your parents don't see that it's their loss," I give her hand squeeze and she grins.

"Thanks Mr. Scott," she perks up quick. "There really should be more teachers like you," she tells me. "But I'll see you at practice, later."

"Later," I give her a wave as she skips out of the room, going back to grading my papers. All of a sudden feeling a pair of lips hooked to my earlobe. "That is extremely inappropriate," I inform her and hear her giggle.

"I'm sorry, hitting on a teacher I know is completely not allowed," she bites her bottom lip in such an innocent way.

"Completely," I slide my chair back a little and she slides herself up on my desk. "What are you doing here Pretty Girl?"

"Well I was kinda moody to this really great guy this morning and just haven't been able to rid my mind of it all day," she shrugs I grip onto her thighs, sliding my chair closer.

"You were moody, you were having your sistertude," I inform her and she scrunches her face up confused. "Me and the guys figured that you and Kylee get moody with the world when you're in a fight with each other, Jay named it the sistertude, we know to ignore anything you say in that mood."

"Oh I'm so glad me and Ky invented our own mood," she rolled her eyes and I chuckle.

"Are you two better?"

"Yeah we are better, she called earlier and we talked," she tells me and I nod. "I also saw Janice," she traces her finger over my shoulder.

"You did huh? Since I didn't hear an ambulance I assume it ended alright."

"She looked like freaking Barbie the lawyer," she informs me and I laugh. "It's not funny she did! And ugh she just drives me insane. She is without a doubt the fakest person I have met in my life."

"I'm sorry baby, I wish there was something I could do," I tell her thinking I will never understand what Janice did to make Brooke hate her so much. She really isn't one to hold a grudge so it's completely baffling to me.

"It's not your fault," she shrugs. "But I'll tell you right now she better find herself her own Ken or I will chop off her fake blonde hair," she threatens and I laugh. "I'm serious, or get Jay to do it, when we were younger her cut all the hair off my Barbies and chewed on their shoes and feet…Ooo…" her eyes widen. "That might be a good plan, just sick Jason on here."

"Ok, you have officially lost it," I chuckle standing up. "Even if Janice doesn't have a _Ken,_" I chuckle slightly at that. "She isn't going to find one in me so don't worry."

"I'm not, I know for a fact I am more than enough for you," she shrugs and I nod agreeing. "But she is still a skank," she holds her finger to my lips when I lean to kiss her.

"Ok…" I mumble against her finger.

"So I don't doubt that you won't ever stray but I also have no doubt skank-bot won't try to flirt and try to get you naked."

"Skank-bot?" I kink a brow.

"Boyfriend focus," she pops my cheek a little. "Avoid skank-bots."

"Got it, avoid skank-bots," I nod and she giggles.

"That's my boy," she grins, cradling my face in her hands and leaning in kissing me. "You are so smart and learn so quickly."

"Well won't lie with how confused I am but whatever you say works for me," I tell her and she rolls her eyes. "How you doing today?" I run my hands up and down her arms.

"I'm good, I got some hours in at work and got a B on that essay I did for class."

"Babe, that's awesome," I grin and she just shrugs.

"But I was thinking about maybe going to mom's for dinner tonight, you want to come?"

"Yeah that's fine, I have practice in," I look at my watch checking the time. "Fifteen minutes, I would offer you to watch but with Ky…"

"No your right, people might see me there and get confused," she agrees pondering something for a few moments. "But you know Aiden had to stay after school today so maybe I will just call mom and offer to pick him up. We can get ice cream or something; that way I don't have to drive all the way home and back to mom's."

"Sounds good to me, I'll text you when I leave."

"Ok Broody," she climbs off my desk. "I might go say hey to David but I'll see you later, love you."

"Love you too Pretty Girl," I give her a kiss smacking her butt as she skips towards the door.

"Watch yourself Mr. Scott," she narrows her eyes and gives me a playful wink. "Bye," she blows a kiss walking out and down the hall on the search for I assume David.

* * *

**Hey loves! I don't have much to say which is completely out of character for me but nope nothing! Been in one of those moods I guess! But hey least my moody not wanting to do anything has given ya'll updates on THREE of my stories and even written a new story ya'll should definitely check out!**

_**Our Almost Fairytale!**_

**And review!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Luke…" I stand at the counter at work.

"Yeah?" he moves his food around on his plate and popping a fry in his mouth.

"Do the girls at work flirt with you?" I question and his brows scrunch up and a fry hangs halfway from his mouth.

"Huh?"

"The girls at work, do they flirt and hit on you?" I repeat, pushing the rest of the fry into his mouth.

"No…" he answers slowly, his eyebrows still knitted together. "Do the people at work hit on you?" his blonde brow arches with a hint of teasing.

"Actually they do," I tell him in a matter of fact tone and his mouth drops. "But I of course tell them I'm extremely happy," I lean over the counter to kiss him.

"People hit on you?"

"And people hit on you," I tell him but this time not a question, this time knowing.

"Yeah but that doesn't matter, they're under age," he dismisses that. "But who hits on you?" he glances around the small café. "Is it that guy who comes in with the weird hat? You know with like a huge whole and his hair is hanging out," he waves his hand over his head and I laugh.

"No, baby," I shake my head. "But I want to know about these girls at school."

"I want to know who is hitting on my girl," he pushes his plate away.

"Are the girls pretty?" I lean on the counter sucking on his drink.

"No, do the guys bother you?" he copies my move.

"No, do they do it a lot?" I question and he just shrugs. "I don't like that," I tell him, not at all liking some girl hitting on my boyfriend.

"Well it's not like I'm thrilled by this news," he leans back a little annoyed. "I mean my girlfriend has jackasses hitting on her all the time."

"They tip well," I tease and his eyes narrow. "They aren't serious Luke, but it just bothers me that they hit on you. I mean that could get you into trouble."

"It can't get me into trouble Pretty Girl if I'm not doing anything," he raises from his chair, walking around the counter to me. "Girls flirt, it's just how it is but I won't get in trouble."

"I heard you and Tony talking about how some of the things the girls do to get your attention," I look up at him and his jaw clinches before releasing. "Guys don't do that to me here."

"Ok," he takes my hand. "Jessi can you watch the register for a second," he calls to one of the waitresses who gives him a nod. "Come here," he tugs me into the back and into the employee's bathroom.

"Luke… I have to work," I whine and he shakes his head locking the door. "What?" I spin around to look at him, a small pout on my lips that makes him smile.

"I love you," he smiles, sliding his fingers through my hair. "I love your eyes and your smile, those little dimples that pop up no matter what you are doing. And your lips," his thumb strokes across my bottom lip as he looks at them. "God baby I love your lips," he leans in kissing me. "And I love how good you taste," he lifts me up on the sink behind me, his mouth still working with mine. "Your hands," his hands run down my arms and lace his fingers with mine. "Your body," he trails a line of kisses to my neck.

"Luke…"I tilt my head to the side, bringing in a deep breath.

"You want to know one thing I love most about you?" he nips my neck and I nod really, _really_ wanting to know that. "That this," he pulls back, taking my hands that are still locked with his and bringing them to my chest. "Is _completely_ mine," he gives a small shrug and I tilt my head to the side looking at him. "And this," he brings our hands to his chest. "Is completely yours."

"All mine," I look down at his chest, rubbing my thumb over his heart.

"No one else," he takes one of our hands to brush my hair back. "So no matter what is going on around me I'm not going to do something to screw that up."

"I know you won't," I let out a sigh, dropping my shoulders. "I'm just so out of it lately and I heard you two talking and it just… I don't know," I rubbed my forehead, a headache starting to form.

"What's going on with you Pretty Girl?"

"I don't even know anymore," I lie and hating it just not wanting to get into that conversation right now.

"Yeah you do," he pushes. "Talk to me."

"I'm just exhausted," I admit. "I haven't slept well in weeks and things just seem off."

"What do you mean off?" worry washes over him and his eyes race over me. "Are you eating right?"

"Yes," I don't mean to sound so exasperated but I hate that is _always_ where everyone goes when I tell them something is up. "I really don't know what it is. It's just a feeling and it's making my mine race about everything."

"Well what can we do to relax all that?" he questions and I let out a long breath dropping my forehead against his.

"You just being you helps a lot," I admit closing my eyes and enjoying the comfortable feeling of just being with my boyfriend.

"Well that's good, I'm good at being that," he lets out a small laugh and I smile.

"I love you," I open my eyes to look at him. "And even though I'm completely insane I love that you love me for it."

"Of course, you being insane is what keeps things interesting for me," he teases and I let out a small chuckle. "But I do want you to relax. I don't like everything stressing you out so much. I want you to talk to me and not just build it up."

"I know and I know I can talk to you but I really am not sure what's going on. It's just…I don't know," I shake my head, Lucas falling silent and playing with my hair.

"_Brooke!_" a bang on the door makes me growl. "Things are stacking up out here."

"Ok Jess!" I call back, leaning back against the mirror and sighing. "I guess I have to go work."

"Yeah," he takes my hands and helps me off the sink. "But we will talk later alright?"

"Yeah," I lean up on my toe giving him a kiss, letting out a sigh against his lips. "Your kisses relax me a lot," I admit and he chuckles.

"Back to work Pretty Girl, I'll use my mouth to relax you later," he smirks and my body tingles all over at the thought.

"I'm holding you to that," I take his hand and walk out of the bathroom. "Wait..." I release his hand when my phone starts going off. "I have to take this..." I tell him and he nods, kissing me one last time before walking out of the kitchen. "Hello?"

_"Hey Brooke its me."_

_"_Oh hey, what's up?_"_

"_I was just wondering if we are still on for tonight?_"

"Oh yeah. Six right?"I chew my thumb nail hearing a yeah. "Alright, well I'll see you tonight," I perk up a bit, all of a sudden a burst of happiness shooting through me. "Yeah, bye," I smile shutting my phone. Walking back into the café and finishing my shift, a smile now on my face.

* * *

Brooke is worrying me. I don't know what is up with her but she is just being so weird. Things that normally don't bother her are, comments that usually made her laugh make her offer a small fake smile and when she is around other people she her mood seems so forced. No matter whom it is family, friends, strangers on the street she just doesn't seem to want to be there and for the life of me I can't figure it out. Now of course when we are around each other its fine, she is just Brooke so that just adds to my confusions. She says she is stressed which I know is clear because she is so tense and she really does just look exhausted but I don't know why and it's driving me insane. I don't like my girl being so off and not knowing why.

"Whatcha doing?" I ask as I watch my girlfriend move around the apartment.

"Umm…nothing," she mumbles sliding a book in her bag and walking towards the kitchen.

"Brooke," I slowly slide off the couch and walk into the kitchen, finding her grabbing some chips. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," she again says popping a chip in her mouth. However I know my girlfriend, I know her every move and I know right away when she is lying. She may be able to get away with it with other people but I can always tell. Which again makes me want to punch something for not actually knowing what's wrong. I can tell it's something, I can tell when she is lying, when she is worried, happy, mad, sad but right now I don't have a damn clue.

"Well where you going?" I look at her dressed not in her pajamas and makeup touch up. "Going out with some friends?"

"No, I'm just…" she trails off chewing another chip.

"Pretty Girl," I take a step closer, leaning on the counter.

"I'm… ba…" the rest of her sentence is completely muffled so I can't hear.

"Huh?" I tilt my head closer and again all she does is mumble, 'I'm ba….' "Ok I can't hear you; I don't even think there were words in that."

"I'm babysitting ok," she throws her hands up and dropping them to her side.

"No," instantly flies out of my mouth, as I spin back on my feet to go finish grading my papers.

"What do you mean no?" she follows me clearly not catching my signal of ending that conversation. "You can't tell me I can't."

"I'm not telling you, I'm just saying…no," I tell her again and see the look on her face, the look I don't like her having. "Baby-"

"Don't!" her hand flies up to stop me. "Don't talk to me," she spins on her feet and stomping towards the bathroom. Great now I know her mood completely. Pissed…at me.

"God," I groan pulling myself to follow her yet again. "I'm not trying to be an ass," I lean on the door frame, watching her apply her eyeliner.

"Really? Because you are being just that," she hisses at me, slamming down the little black stick.

"No, no I'm not," I push off the wall and walk over to her.

"Don't touch me," she growls as I place my hands on her hips, however I don't listen. I just keep my grip on her hips and turn her to look at me. "I don't like you right now," she pouts crossing her arms over her chest and looking away from me.

"I don't want you upset," I tell her leaning my forehead against hers.

"I'm not upset," she again lies, lifting her hazel eyes up at me.

"You are Pretty Girl, I can see it," I tell her and see her frown.

"I just want to one time to see how it is. I mean if I can't have my own baby why can't I borrow someone's for the night?" she wonders and though she has a small laugh and trying to make it a joke I can see she really thinks that.

"Because you are _borrowing_ it and _having_ to give it up at the end of the night," I tell her and she nods, playing with my now wrinkled shirt.

"I just really wanted to babysit," she mumbles still playing with my shirt. I don't want to upset her, she is already acting weird, I don't want to add one more thing to that but I just feel like this would completely push her over.

"Who…who are these people anyway?" I ponder the thought of letting this happen, a small smile lighting her face.

"This guy from one of my classes; he has a son who is two," she tells me, her happiness just growing and growing.

"Who is this guy?" I question since he must trust Brooke pretty well to ask her to babysit and if that's the case how come I have never heard of him.

"Carter, he is like 26, 27 and has this huge paper he has to finish for one of his classes so he needs to go to the library and I offered to watch his son."

"You offered?" I question and she nods. "What…alright what if I took you?"

"Lucas you can't stay with me while I babysit, I don't think he wants my boyfriend there distracting me," she laughs shaking her head.

"I know that," I roll my eyes at her. "But I can just take you; see the vibe I get off the whole thing and leave. Plus I don't know this guy; he might just be a crazy killer or something."

"Yeah I don't think Carter is the fake babysitting, murdering type," she giggles a little and I feel so relieved. I'm glad she is laughing, laughing is good.

"I know but it will make me feel better. Then I can just take my papers to a place close by to work and if it starts to be too much you call me and I will be right there," I suggest and see her weighing it out in her head.

"Well if you do that won't you get bored sitting there for hours?"

"No, I have a lot to grade," I shrug, lying a little but not letting her know that. I don't want to be too far away just in case it starts bothering her. I know she acts strong, pretends it doesn't hurt anymore but I know it does. I can tell by her face, the look she gets when she holds a baby or sees one out somewhere. Brooke Davis is just meant to be with kids, it's in her blood; she is supposed to be a mother.

"Ok," she smiles happy, leaning up and giving me a small kiss. "I am almost done getting ready and we can go," she spins back around to finish her makeup and hair.

I hope this isn't a bad idea, I really hope not.

* * *

"So he is like 27?" I question as we walk to the apartment door.

"Yeah, I think. I remember the first day of class we had to do this getting to know our classmate thing, a little junior high if you ask me, but we did it and I think he said that. I may be wrong," she shrugs releasing my hand so she can knock on the old wooden door.

"Well where is the mother of this baby?" I ask as we wait.

"Carter doesn't really talk about her much but from what I know she took off. He said after awhile she couldn't handle it and just left. I can't imagine the type of person who would just leave their baby, I would never do that," she says adjusting her purse on her shoulder.

"Yeah," I agree rubbing her back soothingly as the door swings open, revealing a guy about my age. He has dark hair, dark eyes and a real scruffy beard; he looks to be legit but that doesn't mean I am ok with just dropping my girlfriend off and going.

"Hey Brooke," he smiles at her before lifting his gaze to me. "Carter," he extends a hand out of politeness I'm sure which I take.

"Lucas," I give him a nod.

"Carter this is my boyfriend, he was just dropping me off and making sure you weren't a serial killer," she jokes a smile gracing her face the entire time.

"Oh that's cool," he flashes her back a smile as he buttons the last button on his shirt. "I understand I would do the same thing if I was you," he gives me a nod. "Ya'll come on in," he steps aside so we can enter. "I'll be right back, let me go get Landon," he holds up a finger to us, moving towards the back of the apartment.

"Told you it was safe," Brooke teases, making me roll my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," I give her a smile and slowly watch her expression change as Carter walks in with baby in hand.

"He just ate so he shouldn't be hungry before I get back," he bounces the little blonde haired baby in his arms. "Landon can you say hi?" he asks, the shy baby curling up into him. "He normally isn't the shy type."

"It's ok," Brooke's natural motherly side coming through as she walks over to him. "Hey Cutie you going to hang out with me for a little while?"

"Landon can you say Brooke?"

"Yeah," the baby mumbles snuggling closer.

"You know I have a very special little girl and she calls me Book," she smiles and I smile thinking about my little sister. "It's easier to say anyway," she pokes his side making him giggle.

"Can you say Book?" Carter asks, the baby in his arms becoming more open.

"Book," he mumbles through his pacifier that he is chewing on.

"Good job," Carter bounces him in his arms kissing the side of his head. "Alright, he is starting to get his two year old molars but he is only 16 months so yeah it's early but being so he might be a little fussy. If he does he either chews on his pacifier or his teething ring which is in the fridge. He also has some medicine in the cabinet if it gets to bad but only give him half a teaspoon," he explains and Brooke nods to everything. "He is a pretty easy baby and he is normally asleep within the hour and I don't plan getting home real late."

"Sounds good to me," Brooke keeps smiling playing with Landon's hand.

"Ok if something happens you have my number so just call or text me and if you can't reach me and its bad here is my mom's number. She knows all," he jokes handing over a small piece of yellow paper with writing on it.

"I think I can handle it," Brooke looks over the number, a smile still there.

"Great," he slowly hands Landon over, who instantly starts playing with Brooke's hair.

"Well I guess I'm out, my sister is in the back room, but she is just about to leave, otherwise I would make her babysit," Carter jokes adjusting his bag on his shoulder.

"Its fine really, I'm excited to watch Landon. We are going to have fun, isn't that right Landon?" She looks at him and he giggles again.

"Good, but also-"

"Carter where is my-" a voice trails into the living room, before a familiar looking girl walks in, clothes a little too tight and a skirt a little too short. "Mr. Scott? What are you doing here?" she smirks and I look over to see Brooke's head snap back over to me and smile quickly vanish.

* * *

"Hey Jaymee," my boyfriend gives an awkward smile to the girl with barely any clothes on. What the hell is her problem? There is a baby in here, cover it up.

"Ya'll know each other?" Carter raises a brow I know too well. It's his big brother look, trust me I have seen that look plenty of times, I'm actually pretty sure the boys gave Luke the same look.

"Yes of course," the slut in the skirt giggles, gently touching my boyfriend's arm. No, no don't do that. I definitely don't like that. "Carter this is Mr. Scott, you know my English teacher I told you about?" she flashes an extremely white smile over at him.

"Yeah I guess I kind of remember that, I just didn't know he was so…" he trails off awkwardly.

"Hot?" she questions, Lucas letting out an uncomfortable cough.

"Young Jaymee, I was going to say young."

"Oh yeah he is that too," she giggles again and she sounds like a two year old. I'm sure her and Landon are like play buddies with the same brain.

"Alright," I clear the awkward moment that fell over us. "_Boyfriend_," I turn around to look at him, stressing my boyfriend's nickname. "It's safe you can leave now," I give him a look he knows all too well and he smiles.

He thinks I'm jealous or something; I'm not. I just don't want a skank messing with my boyfriend.

"You can stay if you want," Carter offers. "I really don't mind, gives someone to talk to when Landon falls asleep," he shrugs and I just want to growl at his niceness. I mean most people don't want their babysitter's boyfriend around but no of course he does.

"You're watching Landon tonight?" Jaymee looks at me with a look of almost disgust.

"Yes," I answer simply, looping my arm through Lucas's and pulling him closer to me and a little further way from _Jaymee. _Stupid name.

"That's sweet," she flashes a fake smile, pulling on her top so it shows just a little more cleavage. Yet trust me honey my Lucas won't pay attention to that, he just won't.

"Well," Carter claps his hands together with a cough. "I have to head out, Brooke thank you again, Lucas it was nice meeting you and really if you want to stay that's cool and Jaymee," he pauses looking at his sister. "Don't get into trouble."

"I would never," she smiles making him roll his eyes.

"Bye Landon, I will be back in just a little while. Be good for Brooke," he kisses his head and hands him over to me and I can't help but smile. The feeling I get in my chest by holding a baby in my arms is so much more then I can describe. I still want a baby so bad.

"Bye Carter," I call as he walks out, giving a smile and heading out.

"So," Jaymee claps her hands together. "I think I might just stay in tonight. I wasn't too sure if I wanted to go out anyway and yeah," she flashes a smile over at my boyfriend.

"That's nice," Lucas forces a smile before looking back over at me.

"Yes, so if Landon needs me I will just be in the back room," she informs us, like I really care. "Just right over there," she points down the hall locking eyes onto my boyfriend.

"Goodnight," I nod my head to the back room really not in the mood for her. I hate girls like her, so Janice like.

"Night," she spins on her feet, swaying her hips a little too fake like all the way to the hall.

"Student?" I raise my brow at him, getting a shrug. "You never told me you had fake plastic Barbies in your class."

"It's high school baby. You were there before, didn't think I had to remind you," he kisses the top of my head, walking over to the couch.

"Lucas girls never and I mean never looked like her when I was in school," I stress that point and make clear he should have told me. I'm not insecure in my relationship, not at all but I mean I did go to high school he is right, I know how those girls work and operate and I'm not trying to be conceded or anything but I also know my boyfriend is hot as hell, hottier than most teachers there. Plus I heard that conversation, I've heard things Kylee say and I _know_ some of the things these girls have been trying to do to get the guys attention. I hate those girls!

"Ok that's not true," he rolls his eyes at me. "You were there," he lays on such a cheesy line I can't help but laugh.

"You are so lame Broody," I push his face away from me as we sit on the couch; Landon smiling and snuggling up against me.

"You ok?" Lucas drapes his arm over the back of the couch looking down at Landon.

"I'm fine," my heart skips a complete beat when Landon takes my finger and pulling it into his mouth. "Look how perfect he is Luke," I coo over the little guy.

"He is pretty cute huh?" Lucas plays with his foot, Landon giving a little giggle.

"Yeah, you know he could pass as yours," I cut my eyes over at my boyfriend who locks eyes on me.

"We are not kidnapping this baby Brooke."

"I know that stupid," I laugh shaking my head at him, like I would think about kidnapping a baby. "I just mean he does look a little like you. With his blonde hair and cute little eyelashes, it just makes me wonder."

"Wonder what?" Lucas asks brushing my hair off my shoulder.

"What our baby would have looked like," I confess in a low whisper, my boyfriend going completely silent. "It would have been a little over a year old now and I just wonder," I shrug. "I wonder if it would have been a boy, everyone in my family always had boys first," I tell him, watching as Landon started to doze in my arms, his little mouth still gnawing on my finger. "So I wonder if he would have had your hair or mine, maybe my dimples or something."

"I definitely wanted him or her to have your dimples," he tells me and I can't help but smile looking at him.

"And your eyes," I keep my eyes looking into his. "I would definitely want him to have had your gorgeous blue eyes."

"Fine if he has my eyes he has to have your smile," his thumb stokes the corner of my lip and I fall into his touch.

"Ok," I grin a little. "He can have my smile."

"Good," he leans his forehead against mine giving me a tender kiss and I can't help but lose myself in the moment. The feeling of a family, of sitting on the couch with Lucas and our baby and when I think about it my heart swells; it grows tight in my chest with the fear of never getting it, but for now I am going to enjoy the moment.

"Who is that?" My head flews up when I hear a knock at the door.

"Got it!" Jaymee comes skipping back into the room, still sending smiles at Lucas. "Hey guys," she swings the door open two other girls filing in. "I invited some friends over," she informs us and I can't help but growl. "This is Sarah and Carly," she introduces them all. "Guys this is Bridget."

"Brooke," I correct, adjusting Landon in my arms. "It's Brooke," I tell them but knowing it doesn't matter, they don't care. All they care about is their eyes staying focused on Lucas.

"Hey Mr. Scott," Sarah smiles with a wave.

"Sarah," he gives a nod, giving my leg a squeeze.

"We are going to work on some work," Jaymee tells us, them all filing into the kitchen, being as loud as possible.

"It's like Barbie and all her friends," I have a plastic smile at my boyfriend. "You think Ken will come over at some point?"

"God I hope not," Lucas rolls his head around, sliding closer to me on the couch. "Let's just try to enjoy the movie."

"Yeah," I snuggle against him, keeping an almost sleeping Landon in my arms.

"Mr. Scott!" one of the girls calls and I growl.

"Yes?" Lucas seems a little annoyed.

"We are just totally confused," Jaymee informs him. "Would you maybe mind helping us please?" she questions and I can't help but let out a harsh laugh; that was her plan all along. Dumb skank.

"Yeah," Lucas runs his hand over his face. "I guess that movie isn't going to happen," he looks over at me, ignoring the giggling of the girls in the back.

"No," I shake my head. "Go do your job, maybe we can put them to bed by nine," I joke and he lets out a laugh.

"Let's try," he presses a kiss to my head standing up and heading over to them.

Guess I lost my moment.

* * *

"So did I do this one right?" I look up to see _Sarah_ leaning right against my boyfriend.

"Yeah," Lucas slides a little to his right away from her. "You did all of those right."

"Well what about this one _Lucas_?" Jaymee uses his real name and I want to snap her little twig legs. In school or not he is still her teacher, slut.

"Umm…" he lets out an awkward cough and I feel his eyes on me as I shift on the couch trying to hear. "Actually no, that one isn't right but it's alright you just forgot to carry over. You see once you get to this point it just becomes simple multiplication."

"Oh that's right," she giggles. "I knew that."

"_I knew that_," I grumble leaning on the couch, "Dumb shit," I mumble to myself looking at my phone and wondering when Carter will be back. Landon fell asleep about twenty minutes ago and though I thought I would just spend the rest of the night with my boyfriend, skankbot one, two and three have taken over his time. One needed help with a science project, one with the lit homework oh and side note he isn't even that one's teacher and then thirdly Jaymee needed help with her math, and I just want to say Lucas is a English teacher, I don't care how smart he is if it's not English he shouldn't have to help.

"So Mr. Scott," Carly, the third of the sluts speaks, leaning on her hand. "You really aren't that much older than us right?"

"That's it," I speak to myself standing up from the couch and moving towards the kitchen. "Baby," I call to him, him lifting his head to look at me. Yet before he gets to say anything, I walk over to him as he sits in the old chair, grab onto his gorgeous face and slam my lips right into his. I position my knee on the small space left on the side of his chair as I slide my tongue passed his lips and into his mouth.

Shocked, that would be his reaction but his hands still place on my sides giving me a squeeze, I know informing me he doesn't approve of that move but I don't care. I have sat all night listening to these whores come onto him and I had enough.

"Mmm…" I pull out of our kiss with a smirk. "I love you," I wipe my lip gloss off his bottom lip. "Oh, don't forget to show you work," I look over at Jaymee who is glaring at me. "You don't want to lose points," I give her a smile, before climbing off my boyfriend. I can't help but smile when I feel their eyes burning holes in me as I fall back down on the couch.

I win.

* * *

"Oh my Pretty Girl," Lucas teases as we walk back into my apartment.

"Don't Pretty Girl me," I warn throwing a playful glare at him as I take off my jacket, heading to my bedroom.

"What am I going to do with you?" he follows me, popping the buttons and pulling off his shirt.

"I'm not talking to you because I am not what you think I am," I tell him simply, slipping out of my jeans and peeling off my top. My body getting a shot of tingles when his hands place on my hips, my back against his chest.

"I kinda like when you get jealous," he smirks over my shoulder before kissing it. "It always works out best for me."

"I'm not jealous," I pout and he places his chin on my shoulder, giving me a look in the mirror we are standing in front of. "I'm not! That girl was just clearly trying to come onto you and I was just claiming what is mine," I shrug making him smile.

"So I'm yours huh?"

"You have always been mine," I let myself fall back into him; his hands sliding around my waist and my gaze dropping to look at his hand.

"What are you thinking?" he questions knowing me better than I ever know myself.

"Luke I…" I trail off swallowing hard before looking back into the mirror. "I want a baby," my voice cracks, barely coming out a whisper.

"Pretty Girl," he tightens his grip around me, dropping a kiss to my shoulder and holding me tight. "I knew I shouldn't have let you go tonight," he shakes his head pulling me even closer.

"But I was thinking," I spin around in his arms to look at him. "What if we just try again?"

"Brooke…" he frowns looking at me.

"No, listen we could try but not really try. I mean I won't watch my cycle or take a test to see if I'm able to conceive we just don't use protection. I mean that way we just leave it up to fate," I explain thinking that is a pretty good idea. We won't really _try_ to get pregnant; we just won't _not_ try.

"Brooke do you even think you are ready for a baby? You just started school and you are enjoying it and I just started my job, are you even sure this is the right time?" he asks and I see he doesn't think this is a good idea.

"Do you not want a baby with me?" my heart shatters looking at him.

"No!" he answers quickly, taking my face in his hands. "Pretty Girl of course I want a baby with you, all I want is baby with you. I just don't know if this is the best time to start trying. Why not give it a year or two?" he suggests and I feel a pain shot through my body.

"I don't want to wait a year or two, Lucas. I don't know when I will be able to have a baby and I don't want to lose my chance because I get to old," I tell him. I already have enough problems with having a baby; I don't want to add age to that.

"Baby girl you will be not even 23, that is still extremely young," he tells me.

"You're right," I step away from him. "It was just stupid thinking, we aren't ready," I shrug walking over and pulling my sheets back.

"Brooke," he walks over to me. "Come on," he reaches for my hand that I shake away. "Don't be mad," he sighs but I still just ignore and pull the extra pillows off. "Pretty Girl..."

"Its fine Lucas," I spin around slapping a fake happy smile across my face. "You are right alright? I was thinking too much in the moment and not in reality. So it's fine," I lean up on my toes kissing his cheek. "So don't worry about it," I shrug walking towards my bathroom, hearing him let out a long sigh as I shut the door.

* * *

That's exactly why I didn't want her to go.

* * *

_**Review**_


	10. Chapter 10

"Shit," I curse when the ball hits the rim and bounces towards the stands. Jogging over and snatching it back up, knowing the next shot won't be any better. My mind is just not at all into it.

"You're losing your touch," I toss a look over my shoulder to see the smirking of my brother. "To think, you were once considered the better Scott," he teases, taking the ball from my hands and making a shot with ease.

"Yeah and you've always been the cocky one," I grab the ball before he can get it.

"Eh, we keep to what we're good at," he jokes and I roll my eyes, taking another shot _finally_ making it. "That a boy," he slaps my back and I knock his hand away walking towards my office.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I open the door and push it open, taking in the papers covering my desk, the files laying across everything and the phone buried underneath it all. I need to get organized.

"Skipped out on class, thought I would come visit the long lost big brother," he follows in, dropping into the chair in front of me.

"Yeah you haven't made an appearance in awhile huh?" I tease and he laughs.

"No, I've been missing in the world," he relaxes back in the chair. "So why are you being creepy alone in the gym? Shouldn't you be off teaching teenagers or something?"

"I have a free period," I shrug, glancing at the photo on my desk. It's of course of Brooke and I, because my girl is picture crazy but it's really my favorite of us. I don't like pictures, honestly I hate them but this one was different. It wasn't posed for; it wasn't taken a million times to get it perfect it was just perfect. It was just us out somewhere caught in a moment of complete happiness, a place we seem miles from now.

"Where is your mind at Luke?" Nathan's serious side comes out as I lean back in my chair just studying the picture.

"Remember that night when I first got back into town, how you took me to Rachel's house?"

"How could I forget, it was the night my brother fell stupid over a girl," he jokes and I let out a dry laugh.

"When I met everyone that night I won't lie I didn't think Brooke would be a permanent fixture in my life. Hell we talked maybe a total of fifteen minutes the whole night."

"Yes but if I also remember correctly you asked me about a million things about her," he points out and I let out a laugh that being true. Brooke that night sorta drew me in, the way she laughed and talked with her friends made her seem so real, I hadn't met a real person in so long and let's be honest Brooke's gorgeous, of course you wouldn't just over look her.

"Yeah but that night when we were all trying to sleep and I was on that tiny thing Rachel calls a couch she came downstairs and offered to let me share her bed. Nothing happened of course but that was the first time I ever shared a bed with Brooke Davis."

"Luke what's going on? I don't really understand," he tells me and I get he is confused, I mean I would be confused if some guy was just randomly talking about meeting his girlfriend.

"In the last two years of knowing Brooke I've been in bed with her a number of times and last night was the first time I went to bed with her to wake up with her not beside me."

"Maybe she just had to get up early for school or something, I mean I don't get why her not being there this morning is making you seem be so weird."

"Because she didn't have to be up for another hour and because even if there is a small chance she has to leave before me she always leave some little note. Which I always roll my eyes at and tease her about but she does it. Nothing big just an I love you have a good day or something like that but this time there was nothing. No Brooke, no note, no waking me up with a kiss goodbye, nothing."

"Maybe she just needed to get home."

"We were in her apartment!" I toss my hands up slamming my head against the back of my chair. "We got in a fight last night, but it wasn't even a fight. I can handle a fight, I know how to deal with that but not this."

"What is this?"

"Brooke wants a baby," I tell him and he mouths an 'oh'. "And I don't know if I can do that Nate."

"Well I mean if you don't want a baby-"

"No I do," I tell him quickly, that furthest from the truth. "I want a baby with her more than anything."

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is that Brooke can't have kids," I tell him, just saying it makes my mouth run dry. "There is a chance Nate, the doctors say a small chance but a chance and I want to believe in that, I want her to believe in that but I can't see her face again if it doesn't happen."

"Luke, man you have to think positive. Yes the chance is slim but it could happen."

"I lost her Nate," I tell him and his eyes slant confused. "Last time when we lost our baby she was there yes but emotional wise I completely lost her. And I'm just afraid that we will try and try and try and it won't happen and because of that she shuts down again, she shoves me away and I lose her. And I… I don't want her to get hurt again. It killed her last time Nate and what; I'm supposed to just go along with it knowing that it could destroy her again? I'm supposed to protect her, how is that protecting her?"

"Lucas…" he leans up, placing his elbows on his knees. "Brooke is a strong person, she knows this time the outcome could be bad, she is prepared for that. But I don't… I don't think you're prepared," he comments and I snap my head to look at him. "Luke you're my brother, I've seen you go through many girls…."

"Thanks Nate," I roll my eyes and he waves his hand at me.

"You know what I mean," he shakes his head and I nod. "But what I'm saying is I've seen your past and I've also seen you the last couple years with Brooke and you've changed man. Not in a bad way, in a real good mature way and I've thanked Brooke for that. In your pasted relationships you I'm sure will admit was selfish, you looked out for you and Brooke is probably the first girl I've seen with you that you actually put before yourself on _everything_."

"I never felt for anyone what I feel for Brooke," I tell him, that being the honest to god truth.

"And I know that, but I think at the same time in this situation you are battling the side of being selfish and the side of again putting Brooke first."

"What do you mean?" I look at him really confused.

"Putting Brooke first this time is giving her whatever she wants. Putting her needs and wants ahead and doing all you can to _try_ to give her that baby but the selfish side of you is saying don't."

"Nathan I want a baby with Brooke, I love her of course I want a family with her," I make more than clear because that is _all_ I want.

"I know Lucas, I know you do but the selfish side right now isn't really _selfish_," he says and I'm still lost. "Luke your trying to protect Brooke yes but we both know you are trying to protect yourself. It's alright that you're afraid too. It's ok to say that you don't think you can handle losing yet another baby."

"Well I've already done it twice," I remind him, knowing that ever time finding out I'm have a child just to be told it's not there anymore sucks.

"Yeah you have, and you know it didn't feel any better the second time even though you _knew_ what it felt like."

"I've never cared about anyone the way I do her. I didn't know it was possible to care about someone as much as I do her. I can't handle seeing her hurt anymore."

"And you can't protect her from it all either Luke. Ignore the fact there is a problem, if Brooke came to you today and said she was pregnant what would you do?"

"I would be happy, I would thank the lord for it because Brooke deserves to be a mother but Nathan I would be so happy. I don't think she knows that now. I think she thinks I don't want to have a baby but I do and if she came to me now telling me she was I would be happy."

"Then talk to her. I'm not saying that right now is the right time for ya'll to be pregnant. Only you two know if the timing is right but you can't just never try again because you are afraid something _might_ go wrong. I mean what if it goes right?"

"Then things would be pretty perfect," I let out a small laugh, just picturing Brooke and I have a baby, how our life would be and how everything would be perfect.

"I don't think she is mad at you Lucas, I just…I think she is scared. We both know Brooke, her mind races with the worst reasons ever and in her mind she thinks she is losing you. She thinks maybe you don't want to start a family with her because there is something wrong with her. Even if it's so completely wrong we both know that's how her mind works."

"Yeah, her insecurities have always been confusing to me. I've never gotten how someone so great would think anyone would leave her."

"People laugh but I think that daddy issues thing is legit. I mean men aren't known to stick around long so for some reason in her crazy mind she thinks you might go or something."

"I've been here for two years, what am I going to have to do to convince her I'm not?"

"Richard's been around for twenty, that's a lot of years to deal with broken promises and lies. It may take a long while for her to give her trust completely to someone. I mean I know she has given a lot to you but there is always going to be that little piece waiting for you to screw up, she's use to it."

"Yeah I know she is, the bastard," I curse the man I've only met one time in our whole relationship. Brooke has kept me away from that man at all cost, very much for the same reasons I avoid her being around Dan.

"Yeah but things are going to work out. You just can't be so worried the worst is going to happen."

"No, I know your right," I agree knowing he is right. I can tell her timing is off and we aren't ready all I want but I know its shit. Timing isn't off at all, I'm just off. My want to protect her is just fighting the part of me that wants to make her happy and it's annoying.

With they would come together or at least land on common ground because I never want to wake up without her next to me ever again.

* * *

_"Pretty Girl of course I want a baby with you, all I want is baby with you. I just don't know if this is the best time to start trying. Why not give it a year or two?"_

A year or two.

That line has been replaying in my mind all day and I hate it. I understand it but doesn't mean I like it. Yes I know that Lucas was right, honestly if I'm honest at this very moment no I don't think I'm ready for a baby I just…I don't know what I'm thinking anymore. There is _so_ much on my mind right now that I don't know what's way is up anymore.

"What's up with you?" Haley watches me as I draw random patterns on my paper.

"Nothing," I shrug pushing my pen harder on the paper. The black ink forming a large smudge and destroying the fancy writing I just put down.

"Then why are you putting _Lucas_ Scott all over my wedding invitations?" she licks and envelope and my eyes widen.

"Shit, sorry Hales," I jerk back realizing I did just _that_. "I'm so use to writing his name before Scott I didn't even realize I did it," I rip the envelope I ruined in half and placing it on the table, making sure it doesn't get mixed in the send pile. "My bad, I'll start paying more attention," I promise, gaining back my head and starting again.

"I care less about those envelopes and more about my best friend. I can order more no problem but what's up with you?" she asks again and again I lie with nothing and start to rewrite Nathan Scott and Haley James in the top corner of the little piece of paper. "Brooke..." Haley takes my pen from my hand and turning to face me. "I know you, I know you better than most so talk to me. Where is your head at?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah, honestly."

"I got in a fight with Lucas. It was more I got upset with him and I feel guilty but I just… damn it Hales I want to be mad at him."

"Well what he do?" she rests her head on her fist and elbow on the table doing her best to read me.

"Nothing…" I groan dropping my head to the table. "He did nothing wrong but I'm still mad at him."

"I'm sorry Brooke but I'm lost."

"Ever think someone is _too_ perfect? I mean they say all the right things, do all the right things _never_ mess up?"

"Everyone messes up B," she runs her hand through my hair.

"Lucas doesn't," I roll my head to look at her. "And I hate him for it."

"Because he doesn't mess up?"

"Because _I _think he doesn't mess up," I tell her and just see her get more confused. "I think I put too much on him. I put too much thought in the fact he is perfect and little things that I would never get mad at anyone else for I do when he does them."

"So he is kinda like on a pedestal?"

"Oh completely," I tell her not even having to think it. "I mean I put everyone on this level," I hold my hand low. "And just shove Lucas up here," I raise it to an impossible height to live up too.

"Think it's fair to have him there?" she questions and I frown knowing it's not.

"Not at all, but I want him there," my shoulders drop. "Nine times out of ten he stays there Hales, right at the top, never messing up but damn it when the one time happens I just…I get so mad at him for failing."

"No one is perfect Tigger, and I love you I do but you can't expect him to not screw up every now and then."

"I know but he is my best friend you know? I mean yes he is my boyfriend but he is also the boy I rely on with everything and it scares me relying so much on someone. I mean if I don't see him my whole day is shot to hell and when I hear his voice it all gets a little better and when I wake up beside him I just… I feel content. I feel like things won't ever get better then in that moment and I just…a part of me hates him for that," I look down, picking at a hole in my jeans.

"You know," she leans back in her chair brushing her hair back. "The first time I ever talked to Nathan I told him he was a stuck up pig headed womanizing asshole who I was sure a complete waste of my time."

"You said that to him?" my eyes widen that our sweet little Haley James, soon to be Scott, would ever speak to anyone like that.

"Oh yeah, I thought this guy just thinks he is perfect and he isn't because no one is perfect," she says and I nod. "But one day I was sitting there trying to help him with his homework and he was just staring at me. It was so annoying I thought 'why is he just staring so much its creepy?' So I lift my head up to give him the biggest speech of my life and he goes," she leans closer to me with a smile tugging on her lips. "You're beautiful," the smile grows. "You hold this essence about you that I can't explain and you are right I'm a stuck up pig headed womanizing asshole but I'm going to prove to you I'm worth your time. And one day Miss Haley James you are going to think differently of me and I will be _good_ enough for you."

"Haley…"

"You're good enough for him," she tells me. "I know you don't believe it but we all see something in you Brooke, Lucas sees something in you, and you can try all you want but happiness is in your cards and you're going to get it."

"What if I don't deserve it?" my bottom lip trembles and eyes pool with tears. "What if I've made too many mistakes that I don't deserve to be happy?"

"Everyone deserves to be happy B," she reaches up knocking a tear. "And that pedestal you have Lucas on makes him have a crick in his neck from looking up at the one he has placed you on."

"I shouldn't be there; I'm scared to be there. I'm scared I'm going to fall and he is going to be disappointed in me."

"He loves you Brooke and I know ya'll have disagreements and little fights but those things don't add up to the love ya'll share. It has a little ounce of everything from passion and desire to innocence and friendship. He relies on _you_ for his smiles Brooke, and his happy days and feeling of content and the little hate you have for him for that he feels too. No one likes to think someone else has that much power over them but god Brooke you both have that power. You just have to trust in it."

"You know you're pretty great Haley James soon to be Scott," I give her a smile which she smiles at.

"You too Brooke Davis one day Scott," she teases and I let out a dry laugh.

"I don't know if that will ever happen. Luke still isn't for the marriage thing."

"He'll come around," she spins back in her chair. "His life goal is to make you happy and if he thinks that makes you happy he will do it."

"You think?" I cork a brow and she nods.

"Oh yeah, just don't stress on it or try to pressure it too much. Let him think it's _his_ idea," she winks making me laugh. "Now come on, I'm starving and all this envelope licking is making me sick," she stands up grabbing her coat.

"That's why I agreed to the writing," I follow her move grabbing mine.

* * *

I wasn't sure where I was supposed to go tonight. Normally I go with Brooke and have a family dinner at her house but I didn't know if she wanted me there.

So I skipped.

Then we go out with the guys to the bar but again I don't know if I'm supposed to be there so I'm not. We haven't talked since last night and I'm afraid any talk we have will just end with me hurting her again.

I hate hurting her.

"Hello?" I flip my phone open and bring it to my ear as I toss the leftovers I just ate.

"_Hey jackass where are you?"_

"You know, your sweet greetings are the reason I always answer the phone," I chuckle placing the plate in the sink to wash later.

"_Oh no problem sweetheart, anything to brighten up your day,"_ he jokes and I laugh shaking my head. _"But really where is your lazy ass located?"_

"Why you booty callin' me? Hate to break your little heart Tony but I have a thing for a different Davis," I tease.

"_Like you could ever get someone like me anyway,_" he scuffs and I laugh when I hear Rachel in the background going '_I swear to god I'm breaking up with you._'

"I'm at my apartment," I tell him rolling my eyes at Rachel.

"_I wasn't rolling my eyes at you Rach chill,_" Tony growls and I once again laugh. Maybe Tony and I do hang out to much. "_Well how long until you get here?_"

"Where is here?" I suck the slice on my finger from earlier. Thing still hurts like a bitch.

"_Where is here? Where we always meet jackass. You know Luke I think t his teaching job is going against your smarts._"

"Tony you do know school makes you _smarter_ right?" I joke but definitely feel the feeling of the fact Tony called, not Brooke. Guess she is still mad at me.

"_Not in your case. But really all this moody Brooke is getting on my nerves. Come control your girl._"

"Ok," I grab my keys off the counter. "I'll be there in like thirty," I tell him and he gives an 'awesome' and clicking off.

* * *

Sucking the last bit on my drink I watch the boys play a game of pool. My best friend had to head home early because she had a huge exam she had to study for so here I sit. Kinda feels like the old does honesty. Just me and Jason with Nash and Tony, Heath's occasional retarded comments I use to love nights like this, that was until we let someone else enter our little group and now that he isn't here it really sucks.

"Brookie…" Nash sways his drunken self towards me, sliding his arm across my shoulders. "Why you looking so blue boo? Ha I rhymed."

"That you did," I laugh shaking my head. "I'm not blue I just wondering where Lucas is, that's all," I shrug and he nods stroking his chin.

"He said he would be here in a bit," he reminds me and I nod knowing that. I know it takes a little bit to get here but I still wish he was already here. I really wish he was at dinner but he wasn't so I guess he is still mad at me. "Speak of the devil," he glances up to see my boyfriend walking in to the bar, tossing a glance around for us. "Luke!" he calls and Lucas gives a nod, weaving through the people to us.

"Look who's ass decided to make an appearance," Tony walks up laughing and Lucas rolls his eyes.

"What is with you calling me an ass lately?" he places his hand on the back of my chair, right next to mine as I spin towards the side.

"I only say it out of love," Tony teases pinching his cheek making Lucas slap his hand away. "Want a beer?" he looks up for our waitress, pointing at Lucas and holding up one finger making her nod.

"Yeah that's fine," he looks down at me and we hold the gaze just a moment before I drop mine down. "So what is everyone doing?"

"I'm kicking Tony's ass in pool," Jason so proudly announces taking another shot and making it with ease.

"Whatever," my other brother's hand flaps at him as he walks back over for his shot, Nash following soon after. Suddenly a very _awkward_ silence following over Lucas and I. I can feel him wanting to say something just like I'm sure he can tell I want the same but we both just stand there, well I sit he stands.

"You missed dinner," was the first thing that pops out of my mouth and I roll my eyes at myself. Out of everything to say I say that? Not sorry, not I'm stupid but I criticize him for missing a stupid family dinner? Stupid Brooke.

"I didn't know what time I was supposed to be there," I can see his hidden line of _'I didn't know if you wanted me to be there,_' as he slides in the chair beside me. "I tried texting…"

"My phones dead," I flip it on the table. "That's why Tony called earlier," I tell him and he just nods.

"Thanks," he gives a nod to our waitress as his drink appears in front of him, her flashing him a smile and no problem before walking away. "Kylee wasn't in class today," he comments taking a small sip. "She alright?"

"Yeah," I tell him hating this weird small talk we are doing. When did Lucas and I turn into forced conversation people? "She had just a check-up today. She getting her wisdom teeth pulled in a few weeks," I say and he nods again the silence falling over us. It building up so much that it reaches a point I can't handle anymore.

"Brooke…" "Luke…" we speak at the same time and he finally lets out a smile that I match.

"Go ahead," I wave him to continue.

"I know right now isn't the best time," he sorta whips his hand around the bar. "I mean the loud music and loud talking but…I want to talk to you later, I mean when you want to talk," he rushes at the end and I nod.

"Yeah, I want to talk to you too," I agree and he gives a half broken smile.

"Ok…" he brushes a hair from my face and soon begins one of the most uncomfortable and silent filled nights I've ever experience with my boyfriend.

* * *

"Ok," I feel Lucas lift me from his car and I snuggle into his chest. I started to feel sorta sick towards the end of the night and Lucas drove me home, Jason following behind in my car and Tony waiting for him in his. "Thanks man," I hear the exchange of keys but don't even crack open my eyes because I'm so tired.

This happens sometimes. Normally when I'm at the end of my period so thank you mother nature but I get bad cramps to the stage of feeling sick and added to all the smoke in that damn bar I get to feeling real sick. Plus I didn't sleep well last night and woke up early so I'm completely exhausted. I wasn't even in Lucas's car ten minutes before I was asleep.

"No problem, have her call us tomorrow," Jason says and I feel him brush my hair from my face. "Feel better Cookie," he kisses my temple and I somewhat mumble a response wrapping my hand around my boyfriend's neck and falling back into my sleepy state.

"I'll talk to ya'll tomorrow," Lucas says and there are a few more comments before he starts moving up the steps to my apartment. Hearing the sound of my keys sliding into the lock, my door sliding open and the sudden warmth taking over my chilly body. "Alright Pretty Girl," Lucas shuffles his feet in the dark, knowing how to maneuver around my apartment with no eyes being something he has grown very use too.

How he has accomplished being able to care me, have his mouth completely fused against mine and move around without me or him slamming into something is beyond me. I live in the damn place and _still_ stump my toe on a wall or door in the light.

"There we go," my body being laid gentle on my comfortable bed. "Lift your hips for me," he asks, popping the buttons on my jeans and pulling them down. Also side note does anyone wonder why when you're tired everything feels like such a chore. I mean honestly my boy is actually changing me and the lifting up my hips just seems to be the hardest thing to do. Its nuts. "Are you cold?" he asks and I just nod, hearing him shuffle around my room and locating my pajama pants. Suddenly the warmth of the long sweat pants feeling amazing.

Lucas sitting me up and sliding my shirt off, replacing it with a tank top and then pulling back the sheets. "I'm sorry you don't feel good," his lips brush against my ear as he pulls the sheets up over me.

"Stupid being a girl," I grumble and he chuckles mumbling something that sounds like '_one of your draw ins for me_' before disappearing into my bathroom. My head not even snuggled completely into my pillow comfortably before I'm asleep. But one thing ringing extremely clear in my head.

I really do have the best boyfriend.

* * *

His finger traces over my cheek as I lay sleeping, running over my shoulder and over my collar bone back to stroking my cheek. His eyes are on me, they've been on me for a least an hour, maybe, not really sure but he has been watching me for awhile. I feel bad not actually opening my eyes to look and talk to him because I know he wants to but I just… I feel bad. I know this is mostly my fault and last night I all but ignored him but I don't know what to say to him. I messed up I know and I don't know what I'm supposed to say to fix that.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, finally speaking. "I don't know why I said that the other night. I do want a baby with you. I want them to have your smile and dimples and if it must have my eyes then I want that to. I want all the things you want I do but I'm just worried about you. You haven't been you lately and I don't know if it's something I've done or am doing and if it is I wish you would just tell me because I'll stop. If I'm not making you happy just tell me," he pleads his tone rising just a bit before falling silent. "I love you and I just want you happy. No matter what that happiness is all I want," he brushes my hair back. "I'm sorry if I've been making you question that," he kisses my forehead, rolling out of bed and moving into the bathroom and my heart breaks a little.

Rolling over and staring at the ceiling hearing the water turn on in the other room. He thinks I'm not happy, he thinks he _doesn't _make me happy anymore and that kills me.

Climbing out of bed, I walk over to my small bathroom and crack the door open greeted with a cloud of steam. I see the outline of his body behind the curtain and how his hands run over his hair; his head is hanging and his body looking completely broken down. Lucas has always been one to hide his feelings. Of course with me he doesn't hesitate with admitting his love or anything but normally he doesn't let it show especially with other people. But his body normally gives it away, if you are around him long enough you catch on to his body language and nine times out of ten that's how I figure out what's going on with my boyfriend. Not so much with his words but with his body language; that he hasn't figured out to control and hide.

Sliding out of my pajamas and undoing my hair from its messy bun, I slip into the shower feeling the warm drops as they sprinkle off his back. Slipping my hands along his back and around his lower waist I feel his body tense before slowly relaxing.

"What are you doing?" his fingers lace through mine as the water rushes over us.

"I needed a shower," I shrug, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

"I know it's just…" he lets the sentence hang but I know what he was going to say. I normally avoid showers with Lucas completely. The last time we showered together was forever ago and that turned out…well getting pregnant. Occasionally we might take a bath but it's not very often. It's almost like a weird phobia or something.

"I am happy," I tell him and he turns around looking confused. "I mean I'm happy with you, Lucas," I correct blinking off a water droplet that caught on my eyelash. "This part of my life is always happy, other parts not so much but you Lucas completely."

"Brooke…" he pushes my wet hair from my forehead, looking down at me.

"There are so many things I want in life Lucas, but I need you to know I don't want anything if I don't have you. Nothing matters to me but you," I tell him, making sure that point is more than clear. "Our daily routines never get old, our talks and our little touches, the waking up beside you and the looks you give me, all of that makes me happy. You make me happy. And I'm sorry if I somehow made you not know that," a hot tear mixes with the hot water and he gives a gentle smile knocking it away.

"I was thinking," he wraps his arms around my waist and looking at me, never looking so serious in his whole life. "In nine months its summer," he points out and I look at him confused.

"Yeah, I know. Did you want to plan a trip somewhere?" I ask and he shakes his head no.

"No, what I'm saying is that I don't work during the summer and you don't have school," he tells me and I nod. "So we have three months of us time."

"I knew my boyfriend was smart," I tease and he rolls his eyes.

"Brooke I'm serious," his eyes lock onto mine.

"I know you are, I can tell but I just don't understand what you mean."

"I'm saying that if we start trying now odds are good we would have a summer baby," he says and I tilt my head to the side looking up at him.

"Luke…"

"So that means we have _three_ _full_ months of time with the baby before school and work starts back up. And then after that mom would help us during the day and when I get off I can pick him or her up right after."

"Luke, what about basketball?" I point out and he just shrugs.

"I won't do basketball. David can coach, he doesn't need me."

"You love coaching."

"But I love you more," his head rests against mine. "And I will love our baby and you two will always come first to me."

"You were right the other night Lucas," I admit and he starts shaking his head. "Yes Luke, yes you were," I take his face in my heads to stop his protest. "We aren't ready for a baby."

"Yes we are, the other night I was…I don't know I was just being stupid."

"No you weren't," I give him a smile. "I was so caught up in the moment of it all I didn't think about everything else. I see how Carter struggles with school, work and Landon and I don't want time away from our baby. Time just isn't' right, right now and I know that."

"We could figure it out," he tells me and honestly I think I might have just fallen in love with my boyfriend all over again.

"I'll be done with school in two years and then we will have our baby," I say and he nods.

"Can it still be a summer baby?" his eyes plead and I laugh.

"Why do you want a summer baby so bad?"

"Because I'm a Christmas baby and I hate it," he informs me and I laugh.

"You're birthday is in January," I remind him.

"Yes, two weeks after Christmas and people think they can just completely ignore it because they just saw me at Christmas. I want my baby to have it so far from Christmas that he or she is loaded with presents twice a year," he tells me and I laugh shaking my head at him.

"Fine, we can have a summer baby."

"Good and it will be a happy birthday to you," he grins leaning down and capturing my lips with him.

"Without a doubt will be the best present you could ever give me," I wrap my arms around his neck. "I glad you want to have a baby with me."

"I want everything for you Brooke," he says holding me close. "But I want a baby more than anything with you. And we will have him or her, whenever you are sure you're ready because I'm ready whenever," he tells me and I can he really means that. Lucas Scott really wants a baby with me.

"Oh Lucas Scott," my hands slip around his neck pulling him close. "You're without a doubt the most amazing guy I've ever met."

"I'm not that great," his arms slide around my waist. "We both know I screw up."

"Not often," I let out a dry laugh. "You're going to be late for work," I rest my head on his chest, loving the hot water rushing over us.

"Yeah, I know," he drops his head to rest on top of mine. "But I don't mind being late," he runs his hand through my wet, knotting hair.

"Yeah," I kiss his chest and rest my head back against it. "I'm not really ready for school either," I agree thinking just being with him right now in this moment is all I want, all I need. And honestly this is enough for me.

* * *

_Hello! It's me and here is an update! Hope you all like it!_

_Please review!_


	11. Chapter 11

"Brooke?" I hear when I walk into my apartment, dropping my keys on the table and slinging my purse on top.

"Yeah it's me," I flip through my mail finding most just junk, a few bills and some card. "What are you doing?" I walk into my bedroom and drop on the bed. "Are you hiding in my closet?" I laugh sliding my finger under a slit and opening the card's envelope.

"No, but I had a very interesting talk with Kylee today," he tells me still submerged in the closet.

"Yeah? What was it about?" I open the card to find it from the last person I thought I would ever receive a card from. I'm not really sure why I even got this.

"Yes" I hear him grin, walking out of the closet with his hands behind his back. "What's that?" he nods his head at my hand.

"Um… nothing," I fold it back up and place it in the night stand. "Nate and Haley's wedding invitation," I shrug and he just nods. "But what's up?"

"Well I was talking to my favorite student earlier and she let me in on a little fact I didn't know about my girlfriend," he leans against the door frame with a smirk.

"Which was?" I rack my brain for anything that he doesn't know about me. I'm pretty sure he knows all.

"That you were a cheerleader," he brings out my old uniform and my eyes widen.

"Where did you find that?" I sit up on the bed him looking over the small outfit.

"Kylee said it would be in your high school box; full of pictures and yearbooks and odds and ends and this and I really like this," he wiggles his brows.

"You will never see me in that," I stand up snatching it from his hands.

"Nope," he keeps his grip tight and brings it over his head. "I don't see why I can't see you in it?"

"Because it was the only moment of popularity I let myself submerge into and after awhile I hated it. I mean I hung out with Janice it was that bad."

"You actually hung out with Janice at some point?" his brows crease confused.

"Yes, hence my hatred for her," I yank it when he has a moment of not paying attention.

"Are you ever going to that story?"

"At some point but not right now," I lean up on my toes kissing him. "Why are you pouting?"

"Because I want you to put it on for me," he looks at my hand and I giggle. "Please, you will look so good in it I know."

"Why do you want me wearing it?"

"Because it's fun," he smirks and I roll my eyes.

"Fine," I groan rolling my head back. "I will but only this one time," I hold up one finger and he nods.

"Go on," he drops down on my bed. "I'll be waiting right here," he grins like a kid on Christmas and I roll my eyes heading into the bathroom.

"I can't believe I'm putting this on," I grumble dropping out of my clothes and grabbing the small uniform. "I swear I'm going to kill Kylee. I doubt it even fits anymore," I yank on the tight fitting blue and white uniform, my stomach showing and tattoo peaking up from the skirt. "One time Lucas!" I call looking at myself in the mirror surprised at how well it still fits.

"Ok, fine. Now come out," he orders and I growl opening the door and stepping out.

"Lucas!" I shriek when the flash on his phone goes off. "Give me that," I dive at his phone and he pulls it back away from me.

"No, you said I get this one time and I want a picture. It's only fair," he shuts his phone and puts it in his pants.

"You think that's going to stop me from going after it?" I kink a brow and he just shrugs.

"For now yes," he places his hands on my hips and pushes me back a little. "I like this," he licks his lips running his eyes all over me. "Why don't you wear things like this more often?"

"I wear things for you," I object that thought. "Hell the other day I wore nothing for you," I smirk and he grins.

"That's always my favorite thing you wear," he wiggles his brows making me laugh. "But I do like this. Makes me feel like I'm in high school again."

"Mr. Big Basketball Star," I lift myself and straddle his waist. "Did you always get to score with the head cheerleader?"

"That question could get me in trouble," he points out and I giggle. "How about I just say I've never wanted a cheerleader more?"

"Very good answer Boyfriend," I drop my head down kissing him. "Luke!" I squeal when he flips me on my back. "You're always so much hornier after a long day of work," I tease and he grunt nipping at my neck.

"It's because you relax me."

"That's good," I roll my hips under him, his hand sliding up my leg and under the small uniform skirt.

"Why did you put these on?" he grips his hand around my panties and tugging them on the side.

"Sorry," I giggle, grabbing onto his face and bringing him to kiss me, his hand yanking down the black material and sliding them down my legs so I can kick them off. "We have to head to Rachel's soon," I mumble along his lips and just feel him nod. "But," I roll us over so I'm straddling his waist. "Maybe we can be a little late."

"Definitely," he agrees, sitting up and capturing my mouth back with his.

* * *

Laying on the couch in my best friend's house everyone watches as some movie plays along the screen. I'm not really sure what it is, it's some horror flick I didn't catch the name of all I know is that it held my attention for about twenty minutes before the creepy killer came in and I was done.

I don't do horror movies.

They scare me and freak me out and I wish my boyfriend wasn't so into the movie so he could distract me but he likes the damn thing. Rachel and Tony are cuddled up in the small leather chair as Nathan rests on the floor with Haley curled beside him.

All watching the stupid movie.

However my mind is on other things, like that card. How weird is that? It makes no since to me at all why I received it and I really don't understand it. Why someone I don't even really know would send me a card wanting to meet and _talk_ is baffling to me. However does have me intrigued, very much strikes my curiosity which may be why I called and said we could meet tomorrow.

Still weird though. Hope I'm doing the right thing and it doesn't end with me being mad and wanting to punch someone.

"Damn it," I curse burying my face back in the crock of Lucas's neck when I glance up to see some stupid blonde getting murder with a big knife. Did I mention I hate these things?

"It's ok," Lucas chuckled, wrapping one of his arms tighter around me, slipping his other slipping in my back pocket and bringing me more into him.

"It's not I hate this," I grumble, hiding my face in his neck and he again chuckles and focuses back on the screen. "Luke…" I whisper lifting my head to look at him. "Talk to me so I don't have to watch it."

"Baby just watch the movie," he slides his leg up to rest his knee against the back of the couch, my body dropping and resting perfectly on top of him.

"But it scares me," I pout resting my head back on his shoulder, feeling the tickle of the hairs on his face brush against my forehead. "If I'm up all night it's your fault."

"I know how to tire you out," he whispers back, not even looking at me as he speaks, just watching the stupid scary movie still.

"Butthead," I grumble and he again laughs wrapping his arm around me. Lucas taking his hand that was in my pocket and sliding it up under the back of my shirt, his finger tips drifting up and down my back relaxing me, his nails tickling as the slide back down. "That feels nice," I kiss his neck and he tilts his head kissing the top of my head.

"Relax," he whispers in my ear. "I can actually feel the tension coming from your body."

"Sorry…" I let out a low moan when his thumb starts rubbing out a knot in my lower back. Slowly finding myself drifting to sleep as his hand starts to massage the rest of my back.

* * *

"Dude you're stupid," I feel the vibrating of my boyfriend's chest under me.

"Well hello sleepy head," I crack my eyes open to see Nathan looking at me with his little smirk.

"_You'restupid_,_Idon'tlikeyourightnow,_" I mumble dropping my head back down on Lucas's chest.

"Oh Brookie I don't think you even spoke an actual sentence," Tony teases and I grumble pretty much the same to him and getting a laugh.

"What time is it?" I yawn snuggling into Lucas always finding his body so comfortable to lay on. Like a big pillow, expect he isn't heavy and squashy; my body just feeling always so good when it's by his.

"Almost two," Haley tells me and my body tenses when I hear a loud crack of lightening. "And it's storming."

"We lost electricity," Rachel then goes to tell me and I groan.

"Like a creepy horror movie," I whine and Lucas chuckles wrapping his arms around. "We are all going to die."

"I'll protect you," Lucas kisses the top of my head.

"No, in the movies the boyfriend _always_ dies. Normally the sweet innocent one lives."

"Well then I guess the only one who will live is Haley," Rachel teases and I glare at her.

"I'm innocent enough to live," I grumble.

"Nope," Rachel shakes her head. "In the horror film the hot sex crazed girl dies, so clearly me," she points at herself clearly proud with it. "Then the sweet protecting boyfriend normally goes pretty quick so sorry Luke. If we are honest it will probably be you first," she pretends to be upset by that and he growls at her.

"I don't like you Gatina," he pulls me closer into him.

"Its all good doll face," she winks, a smile starting to play on his lips. "But then it will be Nathan because the cocky guy always dies."

"I'm cool with that," he shrugs, adjusting himself to rest against the wall and pulls Haley into his lap.

"Next would probably be Brooke in some crazy way of her and Haley screaming and then finally Haley would kill the killer, or at least think and live. Because though she and you are _equal_ on the innocent level she has the sweet part working for her."

"Well what about Tony?" Lucas points out, him not being mentioned.

"Yeah what about me? I don't want to be alone," he pouts and she laughs.

"Well you see Tony really could go so many ways," she explains. "Being a little cocky himself he could be killed between Nathan and Brooke. However he could also be killed for having sex. Yet he could actually save himself and you Brookie because the whole brother sister relationship."

"So siblings don't die?" I question not seeing many of those movies.

"Well it goes two ways. Either the brother and sister have a strained relationship, which if it's the case they save each other and grow closer. Or big brother and sister are close and he dies saving her," she shrugs and I look over at Tony.

"That will be so sweet you dying trying to save me," I smile at my brother who scuffs.

"As if. When it comes to it, you better run fast B because ever man for himself," he gives me a straight face that makes the group laugh before sending me a wink when no one is looking. Oh big brother would so die to protect me. "As for you," he turns to look at Rachel. "I think I could handle the dying after sex thing."

"Oh really?" she kinks a brow and he smirks.

"Oh yeah," he teases, taking his fingers and poking her sides making her squirm.

"Tony!" she squeals flipping around when he starts to tickle her. "Baby quit!" she flips around getting trapped under him in the small chair, sliding her body down and them both slipping off. "Tony!" she grips his hands and pulls them to the side making his body collapse on top of hers, laughing. "You're so stupid," she laughs as his mouth covers over hers.

"How did that happen?" I question, Rachel turning her head to look at me as Tony drops a big annoyingly loud kiss to her neck.

"What?" she runs her fingers through my brother's hair as he rests his head on her shoulder.

"You two getting together?" I yawn, stretching out my legs, cringing at the sound of thunder. "I mean I know _how_ but after. You both said you ignored it, what changed?"

"Well…" Rachel turns her head to look at him, her nose grazing over his and her smiling. "He woke up the next morning, thought I was asleep; apologized for being a drunken asshole, kissed my forehead and left."

"I wasn't that drunk, just lied thinking she would be less pissed," Tony explains. "But then I called Luke…" he nods his head at my boyfriend and I'm confused.

"I thought you said you were with Keith?" I very much remember that morning being as I woken up next to Felix. Gross.

"Well I couldn't really say I went to meet Tony at an annoying hour," he cuts his eyes over at my brother who rolls his, "because he had slept with your best friend the night before."

"Yeah B, we both wanted to just ignore it. We didn't want anyone knowing," Rachel informs me.

"Well that's not true," Tony protests and my red headed friend looks at him. "I would have been just fine with it if I didn't wake up at one point to you crying."

"You made her cry!" Haley and I freak at the same time.

"No, he didn't," Rachel waves at us to relax, Haley dropping back into Nathan and I relax back on Lucas. "I just hated that I was feeling things for him. He was the first honest guy that I felt really comfortable talking to and I hated it might not turn into anything because he was my best friend's brother. I also thought he regretted it because he left," she runs her fingers through his hair looking at him.

"I thought you wanted me too," he frowns and she shakes her head. "I'm sorry," he apologies dropping his head to rest against hers.

"But then he was gone all of a day and I missed him," she shrugs. "So I text him to tell him happy birthday and after that we just kept texting. We hung out some then we decided to tell you," she shrugs turning to look at me. "And hope you wouldn't freak out."

"Like I would freak out," I flip my hand at that.

"You did freak out Penelope," she reminds me and I flip my hand once again.

"Whatever Virginia, I was cool," I lie and she rolls her eyes.

"Ha!" Lucas laughs, curling my hand in his.

"What's so funny?" I tilt my head to see the smile on my boyfriend's face.

"Does no one else find the irony in the fact Rachel has _Virgin_ in her name," he states get a small laugh from the guys.

"Screw you Scott," she flips him off, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Not making your case any better babe," he jokes, kissing my hand.

"Brooke why do you keep him around?" she groans, slumping into Tony.

"I don't know, the sex was worth it but the attitude," I tease and he pinches my sides making me squeal. "I'm kidding, I just love him," I drop my head to his chest. "He's my everything," I shrug, and he drops his head kissing the top of my head.

"Promise me we won't ever be like them," Nathan nods his head at Lucas and I, then Tony and Rachel.

"So babe, we have completely passed them," Haley informs him, grapping his chin and giving him a kiss.

"Really?" he whines and we laugh.

"Yeah honey, we are the annoying cliché people talk about," she shrugs and he frowns.

"Fine, but least I don't do everything you say like those two," he waves his hand at Lucas and Tony who scuff.

"Yeah sweetie that's true," she resists the laugh kissing him.

"Should we tell him he is worse than everyone?" Tony whispers to Lucas who shakes his head.

"No, we will let him stay in his little dream world," Lucas nods his head and Tony agrees. Everyone knowing little Mr. Nathan Scott will do anything Haley James asks. He is so stupid over the girl he can't help it and its really adorable because as much as I love my boyfriend and I know Rachel loves Tony we would both agree Nathan is without a doubt the _best_ boyfriend anyone could ask for.

"You want to head upstairs to sleep?" Lucas whispers to me and I nod.

"I'm so sleepy," I mumble, slipping my arms around his neck, my little nap not giving me that much of a second wind. "Carry me," I pout and he laughs.

"Lazy ass," he rolls his eyes, standing up and lifting me in his arms. "We are off to bed."

"Ha, see he's whipped," Nathan nods proud with that. Again us not telling him the truth.

"Night," Lucas shakes his head at his brother, a unison of nights before he starts moving towards the stairs.

"How do you walk to well in the dark?"

"I don't know, just awesome like that I guess," he shrugs and I let out a small laugh as he carries me into our room and shutting the door.

"I don't like storms," I frown, hating the lightening that lights up the room.

"I know," Lucas lays me down and pulls of his shirt. Popping the buttons on my jeans and kicking them off and just choosing to sleep in my t-shirt. "But it will pass soon," he lifts the covers and climbs in beside me. "Oh your feet are cold."

"Sorry, you're just always warm," I jerk them back, making him chuckle.

"It's ok," he slides his legs towards mine, them quickly warming up to the heat of his legs. "I like that you are always cold. Gives me a reason to keep you warm," he pulls me close and I snuggle against him.

"Do I tell you enough how much I love you?" I rest my head on his chest, wrapping me leg over him.

"Sometimes I don't need words," he shrugs. "You just being here all the time, doing what you do, that's enough. You _show_ me enough."

"Just so you know," I kiss his chest. "Because I do, more then you will ever know. I don't think anyone knows me like you do," I cringe at the crackling and his grip tightens. "Every movement, thought, look. You just know it," I shrug tilting my head to look at him.

"I don't know if you know this Brooke Davis but you kinda know the same about me," he points out. "I don't think I can hand anything from you."

"Because you are my forever," I lean up kissing him. "You prepared to be with me that long Scott?"

"I think I might be able to handle that," he agrees before breaking out into a grin. "No go to sleep," he turns us, tucking me safely under his arms. "It's just a storm, its outside and I have you."

"And the crazy killer?" I joke and he chuckles.

"I have you protected from him too."

"Good," I snuggle close to him. Like always when I sleep with him; falling quickly to sleep.

* * *

_Blah! I don't like this chapter! Not one bit and I don't know why! I wrote the thing and seriously thought about deleting it! So annoying when that happens! I didn't delete it clearly because it's up but still Blah! That's the only thing I can say!_

_Blah! Blah! Blah!_

_I have like the last ten chapters of this story pretty much complete and I wish I could just randomly skip to that part since its better then these first few ones! Ugh! Stupid order of counting!_

_I promise to update my other stories soon but the weather here has been so amazing I haven't spent much time in doors! I'm not a very stay at home person anyway so if the weather is nice it's rare I want to stay in! Most the time I just leave the house and drive around (well until gas prices went all stupid! GRR!) But I will get working on my other stories soon!_

_Sorry this chapter is short and sorry it's Blah!_

_Please review…Even though I don't think I deserve it this chapter!_


	12. Chapter 12

"Baby…" I giggle as he sways us into my apartment. "I swear one day my neighbors are going to ask we not do this until we get closer to my apartment," I tease stripping his shirt off the rest of the way.

"Oh they love a little show," he jokes, popping the button on my jeans and lifting me in his arms. "Plus that one next door is such a prude…"

"Be nice," I order and he grunts dropping us on down on the couch, latching his mouth onto my neck.

"That feels good," I moan, rolling my head to the side and feeling him do almost a massage on my neck with his mouth and it feels amazing. "Mmm…" I close my eyes enjoying the feeling, bringing my legs up and Lucas positioning perfectly between my legs. "Wait…my phone," I search the floor for the black device.

"Uhh huh," Lucas grabs my hand and hooks his mouth back on mine.

"Baby it could be important, like your mom calling about work or something," I slide my body up just a little making him groan.

"Tell her to go away then," he nipped my neck and I laugh finally finding my phone and glancing at it.

"Its home," I squint looking at the phone lighting up in my hand.

"Then we can ignore it," he reaches for it but I shake my head.

"No," I pull it back. "The only person who would call me from home is Aiden," I tell him knowing everyone else just uses their cell phone, however he doesn't have one. "Hello?" I flip the phone open and bringing it to my ear.

"_Sissy…" _like I assumed Aiden on the other end.

"Hey little man what's up?" I run my hand over Lucas's face as he looks down at me.

"_Something is wrong with Kylee."_

"What do you mean something is wrong with Kylee?" I question seeing the confused look on Lucas's face.

"_I don't know, but she came home today all upset and locked herself in her room and I think she is crying._"

"Well did something happen? I mean was she upset earlier?"

"_I don't know. I just assumed this a sister fixing thing. I don't know how to handle it._"

"Ok," I trace my finger over Lucas's lips, him catching my finger in his mouth. "I'll be over in a little while to see her."

"_Ok cool, because I can't handle all these moods. I've dealt with too many periods in my lifetime," _he jokes and I laugh.

"Alright dude, I'll see you soon. Love you, bye," I slide my phone to hang up and drop it beside me. "Some things up with Kylee," I tell him and he nods dropping his head to my neck. "Was she ok at school?"

"A little quiet I guess," he shrugs, licking his tongue across my neck and nipping at some skin under my jaw.

"Like she was upset quiet? Or Kylee quiet?"

"I don't know," he shrugs again, running his hand down my body and up under the front of my shirt.

"How do you not know?" I question thinking that is something you notice.

"I don't know," he groans pulling back and running his hand over his face. "I mean she was just quiet. Is there a difference between a Kylee quiet and upset quiet?"

"Of course there is!" I toss my hands to the side and his brows crease. "God, you are such a guy."

"Which I thought you liked about me," he grips my side and I roll my eyes.

"Yes I do but for some reason anything with a penis doesn't pay attention to details," I tell him and he rolls his eyes.

"I pay great attention to detail," he protests, sliding his finger down my body. "Like I know in great detail every part of your body," he smirks, kissing the side of my neck between the last part of his sentence.

"Yeah that doesn't mean anything," I object and he just grunts biting my neck. "Baby I have to go check on her."

"No," he whines dropping his head to my shoulder. "I haven't seen you in two days."

"I know," I push back his hair knowing it's been a long two days. Normally we are attached at each other's hips but I had a lab yesterday I had to finish and spent all night pretty much at school, then the day before I worked a double and he had some basketball and school thing. I don't like days when we go without seeing each other, it's almost like a lifetime to me. Sucks the days of _not_ being together seem to be happening more and more often.

"I missed you," he lifts his head to give me a kiss.

"I know, I missed you too," I sigh into his kiss loving it. "But Ky needs me."

"I swear I'm going to give her an F for something," he growls and I let out a small laugh. "I'm not liking this new schedule we have. I don't like not seeing you every day."

"Not like I'm doing cartwheels about it," I point out and he frowns. "Least I'll be done with this semester in a few weeks and maybe next semester won't be so crazy."

"Maybe I should just get my mom to fire you," he suggests and I laugh. "I mean then even with a long work load at school, I don't have such an exhausted you when I _do_ get to see you."

"I love my job, so don't you do that," I point at his face and he grabs my finger with his teeth. "Just come with me and you can hang out with Aiden then we can come home. Maybe even stop by your mom's place and break in. I do have a key you know."

"Yeah, so do I," he reminds me and I just roll my eyes. "But that works I guess. As long as I get to actually see your face I'm cool with that."

"Ok good," I lean up giving him a kiss. "I love you."

"I know," he drops his head to rest against mine. "I love you too."

* * *

"Kylee…" I knock on my sister's door to hear a quick sniffle. "It's Brooke," I crack the door open to find her laying on her bed, curled into a small ball. "Ky, what's going on?" I move into the room closing the door behind me.

"I don't know what to do," she whispers and I move towards the bed confused. "I don't know what to believe anymore."

"Ky, what are you talking about?" I climb up on the bed beside her. "What has you so upset?" I brush her hair back from her face to see her eyes all red and puffy.

"Because I'm so tired of fighting with him," she takes her hand to wipe her face. "He keeps telling me no, it didn't happen trust him but I don't know because so many other people are telling me not too."

"Trust him on what?" I grab a tissue from the box beside her bed to wipe her face.

"Alex," she sucks in a deep breath trying to calm herself. "We had a thing over the summer," she tells me, something I already know. "And I thought it was serious. I mean I was really falling for him and I tried to act like I wasn't but I was. I mean I joined damn cheerleading just to spend more time with him."

"That makes a lot of since," the pieces click to why she joined. I really couldn't figure it out since she had spent _years_ with softball and then just sorta switched but that explains it more.

"Yeah, and things were going so great," she sits up on her bed looking at me. "But then there was a party one weekend and I couldn't go because it was your birthday and I wasn't going to miss it. Yet then I go to school Monday hearing all this stuff about how he cheated on me at the party with this girl that I hate," anger flashes through her and her jaw locks. "And he says it didn't happen, it was a lie, a stupid rumor; that he went to the party drank some, got bored and left but so many people are telling me it happened Brooke and I don't know what to believe anymore."

"Do you love him?" I ask and her bottom lip trembles.

"So much," she admits and a sob escapes her and I feel so bad. I hate she is in so much pain and I hate even more I never saw it. "But I don't know if I can trust him."

"Why?" I question seeing her look confused. "Why don't you think you can trust him?"

"Because so many people are telling me not too."

"Ok, I get that but what has he done?" I ask and she grows even more lost. "Ok, Kylee I'm going to tell you something pretty much no one but Rachel knows ok?"

"Ok?"

"Last summer Lucas and I got in a pretty bad fight. I mean we've had some bad ones but this topped the charts," I tell her, still cringing thinking about it. "We both said some things we didn't mean at all and we actually broke up," I shrug and see the shocked look spread over her.

"You two broke up? How did I not know this?"

"Because it only lasted about two weeks before we made back up," I tell her knowing it was the worst two weeks of my life. "It sucked so bad though, because I was working at Karen's and I had to see him almost every day because he was helping Keith do some remodeling in the kitchen and we didn't speak. We shared glares, we shared snarls and even a few moments of shoving passed each other but no words what so ever."

"I don't know if I could see you two not talking."

"It was bad Ky. I mean I couldn't even stand to see his face because honestly I wanted to ram my fist into it."

"What was the fight about?"

"Something stupid," I tell her knowing it was so stupid. "But in those two weeks we were apart and I didn't know what he was doing and he didn't know what I was doing."

"Did you…I mean did you with someone else?" she questions and I quickly shake my head no.

"I had offers but where my head and heart was I couldn't even think about someone else. Yet then all of a sudden I heard a few girls talking at work about one of their friend's hooking up with the owner's hot son," I tell her and her eyes widen. "And I lost it."

"_Brooke can you get that table?" Karen moves around me, arms loaded with dishes._

"_Yeah," I brush my hair behind my ear and grab my pad. The last few weeks have been tough, honestly I don't know how I make it out of bed each morning but I'm finding a way. Karen has been good to me, giving me a moment to breathe when I need it and not acting any different towards me even though Lucas and I aren't together. She still just treats me like her employee, like the daughter she used to tell me I was to her. "Hello," I approach a table of girls around my age. Actually recognize them from around campus. "My name is Brooke, can I start ya'll off with something to drink?"_

"_Yes," the blonde tucks her hair back looking at the menu. "I think a water and coffee please."_

"_Ok and you?" I glance at the frizzy red headed girl with her glass perched on the top of her head. _

"_Just a sweet tea," she smiles and I nod._

"_I'll go get those," I give my normal song and dance and move to make their drinks. The little bell above the door alerting me of a new customer and I lift my gaze for my stomach to drop. We hold each other's gaze for all of two seconds before both yanking it to something else. Me the ice I'm shoveling into a cup, him something super interesting on the floor. I try to ignore him moving closer to me, the way he smells as he moves behind the counter to dig for something under it, how his hands that haven't touched me in what seems like forever move things around in search. And finally how he does everything he can just to _not_ even look at me._

"_Shit!" I curse spilling the hot coffee on my hand and dropping the pot down on the counter._

"_Are you ok?" Karen comes out of the kitchen as Lucas jumps up looking at me. _

"_Yeah, I just burned my hand," I shake the tingling hand and grab a napkin to clean it off._

"_Here, put it under some cold water," Karen jerks me towards the sink and flipping it on. "Lucas get some of that lotion from the first Aid Kit that helps with the burning."_

"_Ok," he agrees looking at me a moment longer before disappearing in the back. _

"_Brooke are you ok?" Karen holds my hand under the cold water until the stinging starts to stop._

"_No," I let out a dry laugh, slumping against the counter. _

"_Why don't you just take the rest of the day off? It's not like we have much left. I'm sure Lucas can stick around and help some."_

"_No, its fine Karen. I promise," I flash a fake smile pulling back my hand. "Tell Lucas not to bother with the cream, it doesn't hurt that bad anymore. Well my hand doesn't," I shrug grabbing the tray and head back towards the girls. _

"_He is just so hot!" the red head squeals as I approach. "It's so unfair Hanna got him."_

"_Hanna got him?" The blonde questions, ignoring me completely as I place down their drinks. _

"_Yup, the other night they went out and she didn't return until the next morning looking very satisfied," she smirks wiggling her brows making her friend start to giggle._

"_I wonder if he is fair game then? I mean everyone knows Hanna doesn't stick long to one guy and he is so hot," she leans to the side and looks over towards the kitchen. "I might try talking to him."_

"_Go for it," the red encourages with a wave. _

"_Are ya'll ready?" I ask not really wanting to listen anymore to their gossip of boys. I have enough boy drama to listen to on my own. _

"_Yes," the blonde grins. "What's his name?" she questions and my brows scrunch._

"_What?"_

"_The hot guy writing over there," she points her finger and I follow it to land on Lucas, talking to his mom. _

"_Lucas?" I say more to myself knowing she isn't talking about him._

"_Lucas that's it," the red claps her hands like it clicked. "The owner's son. That's what Hanna said his name is," she says and my stomach drops._

"_Excuse me?" I fiddle with the ring on my finger I still have yet to take off and return to him. I say every day I'm going to but I just can't. I'm so use to having it on, I feel naked without it. However everything starts to become hazy around me as I lock my eyes onto the boy a few feet away from me. _

_The words, 'Lucas, owner's son, Hanna said his name, date and very satisfied the next morning' all running over and over again in my head and I feel sick._

"_Yeah, sorry I…yeah," I shake my head at whatever they were saying and place the tray down calmly on their table as I start moving back over towards him. _

"_Brooke I know you told my mom you didn't want this but I think you should really-" and the rest of his words get lost when a loud smack echoes through the room. "What the hell was that for?" he rubs his stinging cheek glaring at me. _

"_I hate you," I hiss and see his eyes widening, that never being something I've said to him before. "I've never hated anyone the way I hate you and I want you to stay away from me you lying piece of shit!" I snap, my eyes pooling with tears and voice cracking at the end. "You lying cheating bastard!" I final yank his ring at him and lunge it at him. Yanking off my apron and throwing it on the counter as I storm out. _

"_Brooke!" his voice is behind me but I ignore him and just walk out the door. The warm heat hitting me and I feel the tears tumble down my face I start walking down the sidewalk. Reaching just the corner of the café before my legs go weak and I fall into the wall crying. _

"_Don't touch me," I knock his hands away when I feel them grip onto me. "Don't you ever touch me."_

"_Brooke…" he steps towards me as I move around the corner and down the small alleyway away from him. "What is wrong? What the hell did I do that deserves to get slapped and told you hate me?"_

"_I have given myself to you in every damn way I know how!" I scream looking at him, everything I've been feeling slowly boiling over. "My thoughts, my body, my heart I've given to you completely and you…you just throw it all away for some slut!"_

"_What the hell are you talking about?"_

"_I'm talking two weeks Lucas! We've been broken up for two weeks!"_

"_I know exactly how long we've been broken up Brooke," his jaw locks and eyes harden on me. _

"_Do you even know where my head is? Where my heart is?" I slam my hand to my chest feeling my heart race. "Give it to me Pretty Girl, I won't hurt you. I love you, you are my everything. You are it for me!" I throw back everything he has always told me. "Why would you ever say any of that if it was all just a lie?"_

"_It's wasn't a lie," he grits his teeth looking at me. "I have always been completely honest with you about my feelings. About what I feel for you."_

"_Well clearly it was all just shit being as two weeks after breaking up you already found someone new!" I yell and see his eyes widen. _

"_What?" I watch his anger deflate looking at me._

"_Did you even wait a week?" I throw my hands up to the sides. "Hell a day before falling into bed with someone new?"_

"_Brooke…" he takes a step forward and I take one back._

"_Do you even know how many times I get hit on? How many guys ask me out or how many flirt and say things too me?" I ask seeing him just looking at me. "All the time," my voice cracks. "But it never mattered because I had you. And even now when it happens it doesn't even register to me because all I do is think about you. About how much I miss and _still_ love you so much," I pull back to look at him. "How stupid am I to think you actually missed and loved me too?" I let out a dry laugh pushing passed him and back towards the sidewalk. _

"_Brooke…" he clamps down on my arm pulling me back towards him. "I don't know what you are talking about, or what you think you know but I _do_ miss you," he tells me and I let out a bitter laugh. "God I miss you so much that the past two weeks I don't even function right and I don't know what you have heard but I have _not_ gotten someone new."_

"_From what I heard you've found plenty new."_

"_Well you've heard a hell of a lot of bullshit," he brushes my hair back looking at me. "God baby you have to know that. How do you not know that?"_

"_Because I heard it," I pull away from him. "And we aren't together," another step back. "And it wouldn't be the first time I found you with someone else when we are broken up," I remind him and he drops his head shaking it._

"_I haven't done anything, I wouldn't do anything," his eyes lock on mine and I feel a cold chill run down my spine at the look in his eyes._

"_And I don't know if I believe you," my voice breaks and more stupid tears come as I feel my heart shatter a little more._

"Brooke you have to know Lucas wouldn't do that," Kylee tells me and I nod agreeing.

"I know but at the time I had someone telling me. I thought why would two randomly people who don't know me and don't know Lucas say something?"

"Because it's a rumor. It's like damn telephone and something as innocent as him picking up her notebook turns into him banging her in the back alley."

"Or something as innocent as have a drink and going home turns into him getting drunk and disappearing for the night just randomly at the same time as someone else?" I point out and her head drops. "Kylee, Lucas like I'm sure Alex, has never really given me a reason to doubt him. Yes there was that Aislinn thing but there was so many factors playing in at that time, that I really couldn't relate the two."

"But how did you know for sure?"

"Because I know Lucas. I can look him in the eyes and read him, read every thought, every emotion and I can tell when he is lying to me. And I'm pretty sure you can tell when Alex is lying to you," I shrug. "Don't let a stupid game of telephone ruin something that is really great. Don't let him go when you know deep down in your heart he wouldn't do that," I grab her hand and she nods.

"I don't believe them," she tells me. "My heart doesn't at least. My head tells me of course it's true because who would just lie and try to ruin a relationship of two people but my heart…god my heart doesn't believe it at all."

"Talk to him Kylee. Tell him what you are feeling, what you are thinking because even if you scream and call him things that hurt he will most likely take it. Lucas did."

"That's because Lucas is your happy ending, your forever."

"Yeah maybe he is, but I do know he wouldn't have fought so hard to prove to me it wasn't true if it was," I tell her knowing he did a hell of a lot. From me talking to his friends about how he had been spending his time while we were apart, them all saying pouting and mopping, to him actually approaching the Hanna girl and getting her to tell me nothing ever happened. Her of course looking completely confused and embarrassed being as she had just told her friends it because they were always giving her a hard time about going back to her ex. Saying she didn't think they would say what they did and definitely didn't know he had an actual girlfriend. Then after about a million sorrys from her we moved past it. It was hard but we did it, just like we always seem to do.

"Yeah Alex has been doing the same. He pulls a friend up to me and curses when his friend's tell them they really don't remember because it's been so long but I do believe him. I just don't want everyone judging me if I go back to him and them thinking he was a cheater."

"Screw what people think. If he makes you happy nothing else matters," I pat her leg and she nods. "You know what I think we should do?"

"What?"

"I think you should call Alex, work things out and ask him to come this weekend out with us for your birthday. Almost make it like a fresh start for you both," I suggest. This upcoming Thursday being Kylee's seventh birthday and after lots and lots of convincing, talked mom into letting me give her my old I.D to go to a local club. Promising with Lucas, Nathan, Tony, possibly Nash and Jay there along with all the girls she would be safe. That she needed some fun and I think the fun will double with Alex there.

"I don't even know what to say to him Brooke. I mean I've been so hot and cold with him that I just don't think I believe you will work."

"Those three words work pretty well Ky," I stand up wanting to give her some alone time to talk to him. "But if they do not do the full job try another three little words," I wink, as I head towards the door.

"Thanks B," she finally smiles and I am so happy to see it. "I love you."

"I love you too baby sister," I give a smile walking out and shutting the door.

"And I win again!" I hear Aiden cheer, walking down the stairs and into the office to find him and my boyfriend playing that shooting game again.

"I let you win again," Lucas scoffs tossing the controller on the floor.

"Oh, hey Sis," Aiden smiles when I walk over kissing the top of his head. "I just kicked your boyfriend's butt again."

"I bet you did," I run my hand through his hair looking over at my boyfriend grinning. "But we might head out. I have some things to do tonight."

"Gross relationship things?" Aiden cringes and I laugh.

"If by gross you mean dinner and a movie then yes," I reach for Lucas's hand and help him off the couch. "Tonight is date night with my boyfriend," I curl my body into his.

"Well have fun, don't think it's as fun as video games but whatever," he shrugs and I laugh shaking my head.

"Bye little man, see you tomorrow," I ruffle his hair walking to the front door.

"Bye dude," Lucas gives him a knuckle that he knocks his into.

"Later, work on your skills before trying to come play the master next time," he teases and Lucas's rolls his eyes.

"Next time I'm kicking your ass," he warns and I laugh taking his hand and pulling him out the front door.

"No ass kicking with my baby brother," I wrap my arm around his waist and roll into him.

"Fine," his arm drops over my shoulder as we head to the car. "Everything ok with Kylee."

"Yeah, just a little sister talk that was needed," I shrug and he nods pulling open the passenger door on his car. "Luke…" I spin to face him before climbing inside.

"Yeah?" his hand rests on the door looking at me and I just lean up on my toes giving him a kiss.

"Thanks," I whisper pulling back and his brow creases.

"For what?"

"All sorts of things," I give a half smile and he just smiles tapping his head against mine before heading around to the driver's side and climbing in. Us heading home for a very overdue date night.

* * *

_Review_


	13. Chapter 13

_I don't get why my wants and cares are so less important then everyone else's. Yes, ideal they may be not but what does it matter? My brother has himself figured out and I guess that's why my parents feel I'm such a failure. Yet why do I get told that repeatedly? Hearing your father tell you one time you are nothing and will be nothing is enough to make you believe it so hearing it another thousand times doesn't really help anything. Doesn't shove that thought harder into me, one time is enough. Yet they don't see that. Most people would be upset with their parents leaving them, most would cry and wish them home but I… I feel relieved. Yes living with my brother alone with his son is hard and he tries to make things better but he has so much going on in his life to worry about me. Yet least when I'm with him I don't get told constantly I'm a terrible person. Least when I'm with him I get told, even if not often, but once in awhile he loves me. And I do believe that._

Reading the words on the page I hate the feeling of understanding. You don't want to be able to relate to someone who doesn't feel enough, especially in their parents eyes because that stays with you a lot longer then you like.

Glancing up at the girl in the back it surprises me she feels so low. Brooke would kill me to admit it but she isn't a bad looking girl. I mean even fully committed and happy in my relationship I can admit when a girl is attractive and she is attractive. She seems to have lots of friends and be happy all the time but clearly that's just an act. With every paper I read, the more I realize this girl is far from happy.

"Jaymee," her blonde hair flips back when she looks at me, the bell signaling the rest of the class to be dismissed. "Can I talk to you for a second?" I ask and she slowly nods.

"I'll met ya'll at lunch," she waves at her friends and they give her a grin before skipping out of the room. "What's up Mr. Scott?" she skips over to my desk and leans against it.

"I just thought we could talk," I tell her and her face falls slightly.

"Is it about the other night?" she questions and I look at her a little confused. "When you and Brooke watched Landon because I was meaning to say sorry. Carter and I talked and I know I was a little…inappropriate," she trails off and I let out a dry laugh.

"No Jaymee it's not that," I tell her and her smile bounces back. "I wanted to talk about this," I hold up her paper.

"Is it bad?" she pulled her bottom lip in her mouth. "I thought we could write what we wanted. But if it's bad I can redo it."

"Jaymee chill," I chuckle a little suddenly getting a look at the insecure girl that is in these papers I've been getting. "You don't have to try so hard to be perfect," I tell her and her face falls. "The paper is good, the grammar, the flow of it; the content is what's bothering me."

"Why?" she fiddles with a lock of her hair looking at me as she takes a sudden step back.

"Because believe it or not and I know you hear this from your teachers but I do understand," I tell her, sliding my chair up to my desk. "My father wasn't around growing up. Honestly he didn't even claim me until I was about eighteen so trust me when I say I get it. I get the wanting to please them."

"I don't want to please them," she mumbles. "I just…I want to be great," she tells me and she gets a glint in her eye. "I feel if I do great at something then I can be happy you know? And if they suddenly decide to show interest I can just laugh and say I don't need them because I did it on my own."

"It's pretty awesome to laugh in their face," I chuckle leaning back in my chair. "When I bought my first car, my first apartment and graduated school I felt so good because I did it on my own. No help from him. I did it by myself."

"Carter does everything by himself…I want to be like Carter."

"Why don't you be like Jaymee?"

"Because no one likes Jaymee. Jaymee is just the girl in the back room who is busy with stupid cheerleading or looking pretty."

"Jaymee if it's something that interest you it's not stupid," I tell her and she nods. "Just be yourself Jaymee and do what makes you happy because from where I'm sitting it seems like people like you," I point out and she laughs a little.

"Thanks Mr. Scott," she flashes a smile, sliding her purse on her shoulder. "And you think maybe you could tell Brooke I said sorry for being kinda…well a bitch?"

"She didn't think you were a bitch," I shake my head and she gives me a yeah right look. "I'll tell her," I chuckle and she smiles doing a small dip before spinning on her feet. "Oh Jaymee?" I call and she pauses at the door. "Brooke is a pretty understanding person; she also knows what it's like to have a parent not giving a damn. She works at my mom's dinner and is one hell of a listener," I inform her and she smile giving a nod.

"I'll keep that in mine Mr. Scott…thanks," she gives me a side smile before skipping out of the room.

"Oh some people shouldn't be parents," I blow out a long breath and start finishing my papers before heading to lunch.

* * *

"Brooke can I ask you a question?" Felix questions as I move around the café fixing orders.

"You always do," I flip my hair over my shoulder. Moving around the counter and sliding a plate in front of an older man with glasses.

"Thank you," he gives a gentle smile as I give one in return and walk back to Felix at the counter.

"It might be a little inappropriate," he informs me and I send him off a sideways glare.

"Then maybe you shouldn't," I tell him, spinning around the kitchen door and walk in, hearing the footsteps following right behind me.

"It not a bad thing, just a question," I suddenly feel him right behind me and my body tenses slightly.

"Well what?" I ask trying to pay more attention to the dishes I'm scrubbing then to him _right _behind me.

"Is Lucas the only man you've ever been with?" his hot breath dances across my neck and my heart races.

"Yes," I answer honestly not at all getting why he asked that. "Felix what are you doing?" I snap, grabbing his hand that was trailing up my leg.

"How do you know you're satisfied?" he spins me around to face him, leaning way to close to my face for my liking. "I mean if you've never be with another how do you know it can't be better?"

"What are you playing Felix? You know Lucas will kick your ass if he knows how close you are to me and what you are saying?"

"I just want to know if you've thought about it?" his lips slide into a smirk and I swallow the lump in my throat as his finger trails down my stomach. "What it might be like to be with someone else?"

"Never," I grip his hand shoving him back slightly. "And don't ever touch me like that," I growl not at all sure what the hell just happened or what he thought he was doing.

"Cause you liked it?"

"Because I have a boyfriend you dumbass, a boyfriend I love and satisfies me just fine," I snap shoving passed him and he grabs my hand, spinning me around and shoving me against the stove.

"You didn't say you didn't like me touching you," he smirks and I want to slap him.

"What the hell are you doing Felix?" my eyes squint looking at him and see something flicker through his dark eyes.

"I was just wondering," he shrugs taking a step back. "Find it refreshing to know girls like you are still out there."

"So what you were testing me to see if I would cave?" I ask in disbelief and he shrugs crossing his arms. "Don't ever test me again Felix," I shove my finger in his face and he lets out a small laugh.

"Don't worry doll, I won't tell your precious Lucas."

"Tell him what?" I snap at him. "I didn't do anything, you were the one _testing _me," I use air quotes and he laughs.

"I felt you shiver," he winks, spinning on his feet and towards the door.

"Ugh asshole!" I yell grabbing a rag as he heads out the door, hitting him in the back making him laugh. What was that? What made him think that was at all ok? That was not ok! I mean yes I let things slide with Felix some, let him make comments and maybe even flirt a little but when did flirting turn into rubbing up on me? That's shit!

"Hey! I said don't-" I spin around my hand flying to his face when two hands slip around my waist. "Oh my god!" my hand flies to my mouth when I realized I definitely didn't slap Felix.

"Ok ouch," he pops his jaw and rubs his stinging cheek. "Remind me not to sneak up on you anymore."

"I'm sorry Luke," I grip his face and lean up kissing the red flesh. "I'm so sorry baby I thought you were someone else and it freaked me out," I kiss his cheek repeated, before leading the trail to his lips and kissing him. His hand latching onto my hip and leaning me against the wall beside us as I slip my tongue under his upper lip, running my tongue along it almost teasingly before slipping my tongue over his.

"Hey…" he breathes out heavy pulling back to look at me. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing I just feel bad," I lean up to kiss him again, cupping his cheeks and bringing him down to kiss me. "Mmm…I love you," I hum against his lips with a smile. "So much," I slide my hand to run my fingers through his hair.

"You ok?" he pulls back to look at me and I nod. "Who did you think was coming up behind you?"

"No one," I shake my head. "There was just this weird guy in here earlier and he said some weird stuff," I don't really lie there and his eyes turn a blaze.

"Is he still here?" he snaps back to look through the small window that looks into the café, noticing Felix gone.

"No Broody, he's gone," I tell him and he still looks irritated.

"He comes back and bothers you, you let me know ok?" he tells me and I nod leaning up kissing his cheek.

"I'm sorry still. I didn't mean to hit you so hard."

"It's ok, I like knowing my girl can defend herself. Least you didn't punch me," he teases and I blush looking down.

"But what are you doing here?" I wonder thinking he should be at work.

"I took a lunch break and wanted to come by and see you…." He shrugs and I grin.

"I get a lunch break," I inform him and he lifts his brow. "A good hour actually."

"I can do a hell of a lot in an hour," his arms snake around my waist pulling me close. "But I don't have time to get you anywhere," he frowns and I glance around thinking. "And we aren't doing it here, that is weird. I feel like my mom is watching or going to catch me or something."

"Your mom comes in, in like fifteen minutes."

"So? That just shows more of not wanting mommy catching me doing my girlfriend," he repeats and I giggle.

"No Broody," I slip my hand in his pocket watching his eyes widen. "Relax," I pull out his keys rolling my eyes. "We aren't doing anything momma's boy. Well not here," I hold up his keys with a smirk.

* * *

"Baby…" I place my hand on his chest and dig my nails into it feeling his heart race under my palm. "Oh…Mmm," I latch onto the back of his neck and bring his mouth to mine. "God Luke that feels so good…" I lift myself to slam back down on him, every movement sending pleasure throughout my whole body. Collapsing my body on top of his and lacing our fingers together as I continue to roll my hips onto him. Being with Lucas always sending me to a peak that makes my skin tingle and toes curl.

"Brooke…" he groans, releasing my hand to thread his hand through my sweaty locks, flipping me over on my back and the sheet tightening so tight around our bodies it cuts into my hips bone. Wiggling me legs so they are free enough to wrap around his waist and locking behind his back as he starts thrusting harder and faster into me.

"Yes…uh…god Luke right there…" I moan arching my back when he pushes into me and the wave of pleasure washes over me. Him almost withdrawing fully before thrusting two more times slowly. "Uhh…" I gasp out and he collapses beside me, breathing heavy as his hand drops to my bare thigh.

"You…" he breathes in deep to catch his breath. "You trying to yank my heart out?" he questions and I glance over at him confused as he lay here.

"What do you mean?" I pant, rolling on my side looking at him. Lucas pointing at the marks on his chest as little spots of blood prickled up. "Oh Luke…" I pull his sheet around me, sitting up and wiggling closer. "I didn't mean to do that. My god did I…" I run my finger over the five little marks placed perfectly over his heart.

"It's ok," he chuckles, grabbing my hand. "It was kinda turn on," he smirks and I blush. "Come here," he pulls me to rest beside him and I trace my fingers over the marks I made wondering if they will bruise or something. I mean yeah I've scratched his back before but never so much it drew blood. "I feel weird…" he mumbles, tossing a glance at the clock on the night stand, a photo laid down beside it.

"Luke…" I slap his stomach. "It's not weird."

"We just had sex in my mom's house," he points out and I giggle.

"But it was in your bed," I point out. Well it was his old bed, his high school bed his mom really hadn't changed too much since he left.

"So…In high school I always felt she knew. Now she will really know because there is no other reason I would be here other then it being five minutes from the café."

"Lucas…" I laugh sitting up to look at him. "You do know we have had sex countless times in my mom's home right?"

"That's different," he flips his hand at me.

"And how is it different?"

"Because I said it was different…" he barley mumbles tracing his finger over my leg and I roll my eyes. "Plus I mean your mom knows you have sex."

"Like yours doesn't? Hello our first meeting I told her I would never complain about you touching me again if you woke up."

"You told my mom that?" he bites back a laugh and I nod blushing a little.

"But she knows you have sex. I mean she has met you," I tease and he growls at me.

"You aren't funny," he pouts and I laugh. "I just mean you and your mom are very open about talking about sex. Me and my mom have _never_ ever spoken of it."

"Never?" I cork a brow and he nods. "Mom and I talk about it all the time."

"Exactly so it seems less weird. I feel like she will feel it when she walks in. How would your mom feel if we just used her home for spur of the moment sex?"

"So you are saying you never want to have sex on our lunch break again?"

"Well obviously I'm not going to say no but we are just going to have to rearrange the room," he glances around at all the pictures he laid down. In the mist of making out and undressing each other he took a time out to leave a half naked me on the bed and lay down every photo that had his mom or Lily in it stating it was like they were watching him.

"You're so cute Boyfriend," I lean over kissing him. "But we do need to head back. Break is over in like ten minutes," I roll from the bed pulling the sheet with me and leaving my boyfriend in all his naked glory relaxing on his bed.

"I I feel so used," he stretches his arms over his head. "Have sex with me and leave like that. Don't even buy me dinner."

"I'll pick something up on the way home," I wink pulling on my jeans and sending him a wink. "But I do have to close tonight so it will be late."

"Great using work as an excuse to never call me again," he pouts looking to his left and I giggle.

"You big baby," I throw his sheet at him as I pull on my shirt. "You know you love me using you," I tease climbing up his bed and into his lap.

"Maybe a little," he agrees and I give a nod leaning down to kiss him.

"I love you," I whisper as I pull back. "I think I fall in love with you more and more every day Luke," I look into his blue eyes that always seem to get me so well. Understanding all I'm thinking and wanting and just making me feel like everything is…perfect.

"I love you too Pretty Girl," he brushes my hair back, giving me a final kiss that always seems to make my knees go weak. "Go do your thing Brooke Davis, be super waitress."

"I will," I laugh climbing from his lap. "Now you clean up, don't want your mom thinking you had sex in here do you?" I give a stern tone pausing at his door.

"You aren't funny."

"I'm a little funny," I laugh pulling open the door and sending him a wink. "Bye Broody…"

"Bye baby," he smiles and I shut the door and skip outside into the warmth still not really ready for the end of the day.

* * *

Stretching my arms above my head I let out a long yawn so glad the day is over. I feel like it has just drug on and my feet were killing me. Plus I think I worked certain muscles to much earlier with Lucas because some of them are hurting, especially my thighs. Hope he isn't wanting any later because he is definitely not getting a damn thing until they stop hurting so bad.

"Brooke?" I look over my shoulder when I hear the little chime above the door and my stomach drops. I knew I was going to see her, I planned on it, been dreading it but to _actually_ see her I wasn't ready for. She still looks just as gorgeous as the last time, skin perfectly tanned, hair still silky and dark, her clothes tight in all the right places and I suddenly feel extremely self conscious in my outfit along with my messy hair.

"Oh…hey Aislinn…" I tuck a curly strand behind my ear as I look at her. "Want some coffee?" I wave an almost empty pot at her and she quickly nods. "Ok, have a seat and I will get it for you. Mind flipping the open sign though for me?" I ask and she nods doing that and walking over to the counter and sitting down.

"How are you?" she awkwardly asks fiddling with the keys in her hands.

"Honestly pretty great what about you?" I pour her a cup and slid it in front of her, grabbing the cream and sugar and sitting it with it.

"Honestly not so great," she admits and for a second I feel a little bad for the frown on her perfect face. You think someone who looks perfect would have the perfect life. "How are you and Lucas?"

"Amazing…" I bite my bottom lip to restrain the smile knowing it pops through on the corners.

"That's good, I'm glad," she takes the cup to her mouth and takes a sip. "I know this is weird."

"Honestly a little," I let out a dry laugh sliding myself up on the counter behind me. "I mean I was a little shocked when I go through my mail and find a card from you."

"Yeah I get that. I just didn't think you would answer if I called or return my call."

"Yeah well I wasn't sure when I got the card if I would do either but I thought why not," I shrug knowing my curiosity just got the best of me on that one.

"I know this might sound really weird but I'm not here to tell you I'm coming after Lucas or anything," she tells me first and honestly even if she did tell me that I wouldn't be worried. I know she couldn't. I'm very comfortable in my relationship. "But I know this sounds stupid but I'm trying to fix my karma."

"Karma?" I raise my brow and she lets out a dry laugh.

"I know it sounds nuts but I just have been dating some terrible guys and life has been pretty bad and I thought maybe if I fixed my past screw up it might help," she explains and I just slowly nod. "I've done a lot actually. I mean I've gone as far as to apologize to the weird kid who asked me to prom senior year and I was mean too. Damn nerd owns his own company and has three homes, screwed that one up huh?"

"Can't imagine," I laugh thinking that is a little funny. Word of advice world; be nice to everyone. Especially the nerds. "But I still don't get why you are here?"

"I thought if I fixed my karma maybe life would help me out and send me a good guy. A sweet one who won't screw me over. I know it's dumb but last few guys have been just terrible. One of those start all perfect and sweet and then after awhile turn into assholes who were just playing you from the beginning."

"Yeah I know those guys," I let out a dry laugh seeing my friends go through quite a few of those guys. I would always warn them but would just ignore me and later come crying to me heartbroken. I always felt bad but after awhile that play with fire end up burn thing kept popping in my head.

"Yeah and I know Lucas changed. I mean I know you've probably heard about the way he used to be."

"Yeah, I have and I'm sorry," I apologize very aware of how they started off. I now don't know why I'm apologizing, not like it was me who cheated and screwed with her but maybe it's almost guilty. Almost like she had the shitty relationship Lucas and I somehow got the good one. The perfect one.

"Not your fault Brooke. I mean I wasn't the ideal girlfriend," she informs me and I nod agreeing that. I've heard those stories too. "So I thought if he can change so can I. So with my first changing part it's apologizing for all the terrible things I did to people."

"Then why are you here?" I question still confused.

"I'm apologizing for kissing Lucas," she tells me like it's so obvious. "I mean I hurt you by that am I'm sorry. After you left him that night I saw a side of Lucas I'd never seen. He was so broken and upset and just kept telling me how he made the biggest mistake of his life by letting you go. He should have fought harder and he wasn't sure how he would work without you and I hate to know I made him feel that pain. I couldn't imagine what I made you feel."

"Aislinn," I smile a little jumping off the counter and towards her. "I didn't blame you for that," I tell her and she looks up at me, her perfect brows creasing together.

"What? I mean I kissed him."

"You kissed a guy you thought was single. A guy who let you into his home and I'm sure never once mentioned me."

"Well I mean no, but I could tell he was off. He was sad about something I just didn't push because you don't push a moody Lucas."

"Yeah so ok you've done some things wrong but that night, that fight was all me and Luke. Yeah of course at the moment I wanted to rip out ever hair from your head," I tell her and she laughs a little. "But after I thought about it I knew you wouldn't have been there if I wasn't being so stupid. Lucas told me he loved me and I broke up with him," I tell her and her jaw drops slightly. "It scared me when he said it and honestly I think you being there showed me that I did love him. That I was insane about him and I wasn't mad at you."

"Holy shit you are like a freaking saint," she tells me and I laugh shaking my head. "No, you are. I mean do you know what I would have done if I caught the man I loved with another girl? I would make sure they never found her again."

"Aislinn…" I laugh shaking my head at her.

"No seriously, no wonder Lucas was so upset with losing you. You're…you're everything I never was for him…" she sinks down in her chair, running her hand through her hair. "I always thought I was this perfect girl for him but I'm not…You…you are his thing."

"His thing?"

"Yeah, you know every guy has his thing, that one girl that makes him a better person and he falls stupid and she has him wrapped so tight around her finger she can ask him to…I don't know shovel shit…" she waves her hand and I again laugh. Seriously liking this girl if she isn't kissing my boyfriend. "And he does it. Even the toughest and biggest players have that one and you are Lucas's."

"I just love him," I shrug. "I've never got a feeling before like I do when I'm around him. Even now, all this time later he walks into the room and I _still_ get butterflies and I giggle like a school girl."

"And that's what I want," she sighs dropping down in her chair. "I want to be someone's thing."

"And you will be," I give her hand a pat. "Everyone has their meant to be Aislinn. Plus you are beautiful and smart and really a sweet girl," I tell her honestly meaning that. "I'm sure there are guys lined up to date you. You just have to pay attention to the _nice_ ones and ignore the hot ones on motorcycles."

"But they are so cute…" she whines and I laugh.

"I know they are," I take a sip of my coffee. "But as apologizes go you don't owe me one. Luke and I weren't together."

"Maybe not technically, but emotionally you too were. And even if you say not to I still feel bad. I had just broken up with his real bad guy and I guess…I guess I ran to Lucas because he was my safety net."

"We all have our safety net," I agree knowing if Lucas and I ever broke up I would rush so fast to David the world would spin the opposite way for a second. Not because I'm so madly in love with David or anything but because he makes me feel safe. He said it best when he said,

"_Don't give up the person who you care so much about because it's easier to be with someone else. So yes, it may be easier to be with someone who you care about less and you will love them but what you are feeling now with all the problems will never, and I seriously mean never, hurt as much as you feel by losing Lucas."_

I think he was honest with me that night and honestly the words never ringed so true then in this moment. I understand Aislinn, I never thought I would the first time I ever saw her but I do and honestly… I like girl.

"But we are good Aislinn," I pat her hand. "Mark me off on the karma list as completely because we are good."

"Thank you Brooke," she smiled a genuine smile and I give her a nod. "I'm glad Lucas found you, you know."

"Yeah? No bitter wanting to stabbed me when my back is turned?" I tease and she laughs.

"No…" she shook her head. "I wanted Lucas happy. All I ever wanted was for that and you gave that to him. I'm glad he's found his _thing,_" she wiggles his brows and I laugh shaking my head.

"Let me get you a refill on your coffee," I take the now empty cup and spin to pour another. The chime again announcing a customer. "We're closed!" I call turning around and my jaw drops.

"What? I can't get a decent cup of coffee and maybe some fries?" his all too famous smirk plasters on his face and I grin.

"Jason!" I squeal moving around the counter and tackling him with a hug. "When did you get home?"

"A few hours ago," he tells me and I smile hugging him again. He's been gone since the week after my birthday on some business thing I didn't understand. He wasn't supposed to be back until Christmas but he is home almost a month sooner.

"Oh I've missed you," I hug him tighter. "But sit, sit," I wave my hand, very aware of Aislinn eyeing my brother as he takes a seat beside her. "I'll make whatever you want."

"Just coffee. I thought another cook would be here but if it's just you..." he eyes me a moment before shaking his head. "Definitely not."

"If it wasn't that I missed you I would so hit you," I threaten and he chuckles as I spin to make his cup of coffee.

"Hey," he grins at Aislinn as leans on the counter. "I'm Jason," he outstretches his hand. "Brooke's brother…"

"Oh I'm Aislinn," she blushes a little and my brows scrunch. Why would some looking like Aislinn blush over any man? I mean yeah Jason is attractive but I feel Aislinn hangs out with model type guys. Way more blush worthy then my goofy brother.

"Well nice to meet you Aislinn. I must warn don't eat anything this one cooks," he tosses his hand at me as he leans in a little closer to her and my jaw drops as she giggles. Are they flirting? Is my brother flirting with Aislinn? Aislinn, my Lucas's ex? And is she giggling and flirting back? Super model looking Aislinn flirting and giggling with Jason? My quirky goofy Jason? That…that could be bad.

* * *

_Review_


	14. Chapter 14

"So you told him?"

"_Yup," _Kylee tells me as I move around my apartment. _"We talked later and we are good Brooke, really good,"_ I hear the smile in her voice and love it. I'm glad she is happy.

"Good, but I'm going to jump in the shower and get ready for tonight. I'll meet you both there at nine and remember I need you to walk in a long time ahead of me," I remind her, knowing the only way to slip her in without getting in trouble is to have her go in first. By the time they notice they already let a _Brooke Davis _in she will be so lost in the crowd for them to find her.

"_Alright B. I can't wait. I'm so excited!"_

"I know but I'll see you soon. Love you, bye," I click off and walk into my bathroom. Turning the shower on steaming as I strip from my clothes and climb inside.

"Damn it," I roll my head back annoyed when I see I forgot my shampoo in the kitchen. I always do that, I always get in the shower to realize I forgot something and it's so flipping annoying. Sliding the curtain open I step out of the warm water and into the steam filled room. "Double damn it," I curse seeing I also forgot my towel.

Peering through the open door, the freezing cold air makes me shiver. I hate the cold, it is the most ridiculous thing ever, why anyone would want to be cold is beyond me. Walking into my kitchen I grab my bag from the store and search for my shampoo and conditioner. Hitting my toe into the counter I must add.

"Dude that is because you cheated," I hear my front door open with a room of laughter.

"Shit!" I curse dropping behind my counter.

"I did not cheat! You just completely suck," I hear my boyfriend's voice laugh.

"It's true Tony you aren't that great," oh fantastic Nathan and my brother are here as I hide behind a counter naked!

"I am amazing just ya'll put me with this guy," Tony says clearly annoyed and I can only guess who _this guy_ is.

"The Tim is awesome."

"_F' me!_" I growl slamming my head into the wooden cabinet.

"Not that awesome," I thank the lord when I hear my best friend's voice. That is good; I can use that for my help.

"Is Brooke here?" I hear Nathan ask.

"She said to meet her here," Tony comments and I peer over the counter to see my phone on the other side. If I can get my phone I can text Rachel, tell her to get me my clothes or robe and bring it to me. I just have to get my phone without anyone seeing me.

"Dim go get us a beer," Rachel plops down on my couch and I growl.

"No Dim don't do anything in my kitchen," I growl, searching the kitchen for something, anything to hide in or hide behind.

"Alright, alright," I hear him moving and my heart racing faster in my chest. Only so many people have seen a naked me, me of course, my mom when I was a child and Lucas with the drop ins of a few people who changed my diaper but other than that no one and I'm not adding freaking Tim to that list. "Oh my holy damn!"

"Damn it!" I cringe. "Lucas!" I shriek when Tim's eyes stay wide and stuck on me, opening my fridge door and hiding behind it.

"What the hell?" I hear my boyfriend as his footsteps follow into the kitchen.

"Brooke!" Rachel's eyes widen, walking over and stepping between me and the view of the room.

"Whoa!" I see my brother walk in to walk right back out, right with Nathan. "Gross B!"

"Here," Lucas pulls his shirt off, handing it to me. "What are you doing?" he asks hiding my body between him and the door.

"I was trying to get my shampoo, I didn't expect the world in my living room," I growl, pulling his shirt on. "Stop looking at me!" I snap at Tim who is still just staring at me, his mouth hanging open.

"Tim!" Lucas snaps, "Get the hell out of here," he throws his hand out, snapping Tim back into focus.

"Right," he looks down with a small smile.

"Lucas," I turn bright red hiding my face in his body. "God I'm so embarrassed."

"It's alright baby girl," he tries I know not to laugh as he runs his hands up and down my back, my wet body, getting his shirt wet that I'm wearing.

"Brooke, how many times do I say check to see if you have everything before getting in the shower?" Rachel questions, handing over my shampoo and conditioner.

"I know I forgot."

"Do you normally just walk around naked in your house?" she kinks a brow as Lucas laughs.

"Stop it!" I push him back, slapping his chest. "It's not funny! God it's not funny," my eyes tear up shoving passed him towards my bathroom.

"Brooke, come on, I'm sorry," he apologizes following me.

"Yeah right, now your brother _and_ your friend have seen your girlfriend naked!" I storm towards the bathroom.

"I didn't see anything B," Nathan tells me as I pass him on the way to my bathroom.

"I did!" Tim chimes in.

"Ugh!" I growl slamming the door, hearing the small groan of my boyfriend on the other side. Great just great now I can't even enjoy my shower! And I love showers!

* * *

"Laughed!" Ugh I still can't believe he laughed. Makes it feel like that whole Felix thing again, how he just laughed like it was at all humorous. Does he not realize that Tim saw me naked! Tim of all freaking people. "Well," I slam my cabinet door, looking in the mirror. "Let's see how much you're going to laugh now Broody Boy," I spin on my feet, opening the door and heading back down the hall to my living room.

"B, are you in a better mood?" Tony's voice trails down the hall as I walk, a smile tugging on my lips.

"Perfect," I round the corner, finding them playing a video game.

"Oh this is great," Rachel sinks back in her chair, smiling against the rim of her beer.

"What's gre-" Nathan looks up and eyes widen, slapping his hand into his brother's arm.

"Dude I was just about to-" he looks over where Nathan is nodding, "win."

"Damn it Brooke!" Tony stands up, throwing down his controller. "You are going to cause me to want to yank my eyes out!" he storms into the kitchen, I personally laughing the whole time.

"What are we playing?" I drop down on the couch, my arm draping over the back of the couch between Tim and Lucas, playing with the hairs on the back of my boyfriend's neck.

"What are _you_ doing?" Lucas asks, staring at me.

"Watching you play," I give an innocent smile and shrug. "I mean aren't you playing," I tilt my head to the side to look at him.

"What are you _playing_?" he runs his eye over my body, covered in just my white and black laced bra and panties, I mean it covers up just as much as a bathing suit so I don't see the big deal.

"I'm not playing anything," I shrug, curling my arm up and resting my head against my fist. "Just sitting here," I tell him his eyes narrowing on me. "Tim do you care if I'm sitting here?" I spin around to look at him.

"You're fine," his eyes looking a little low as I sit there, I'm almost positive there is a little drool coming out and I can't help but laugh a little. "You are extremely fine."

"You!" Lucas snaps his fingers at Tim, "Stop looking at her!" he orders, Tim snapping his head up at him, jaw slamming shut. "Better yet quit sitting so close, go…go sit over there," he points towards the other side of the room, him moving slowly over there. "And you," his finger moves at me. "Why don't you have clothes on?"

"But I do have clothes on," I look down at myself, my finger tracing over the black lace at the top. "I wear this for you all the time and you haven't complained before," I lift my eyes up at him.

"You wearing that for _me_ and you walking around the guys like that are totally different," he defends. "This is for my eyes only, locked away where _no_ one else is at."

"But Broody," I snuggle closer, trailing my fingers up his chest, sliding them into the front of his shirt. "Shouldn't a naked me be for your eyes only?" I tilt my head to the side looking at him.

"Point proven now _please_ go change so I don't have to watch the looks on my brother's and Tim's face anymore," he pleads but I shake my head no.

"It's my apartment Boyfriend, what I do in it is all my business," I shrug him growling at me.

"Well for my sake will you cover up," Tony comes back into the room, beer in hand and his jacket, handing it over to me. "Because unlike Tim, Nathan, and Lucas this is not at all a turn on or fun to look at."

"This is not a turn on for me either!" Lucas says quickly looking at my brother as I pull his jacket on, covering my body more than my outfit was. "You think watching Tim have dirty thoughts about my girlfriend is a turn on?"

"I'm not having dirty thoughts," he objects and we all give him a yeah right look as he becomes quiet, falling back in the chair.

"Oh please," I pull my hair from being trapped in the hood. "I could be in a parka and turn you on."

"Oh whatever," he rolls his eyes, reaching back for his controller, seeming over the whole talk now that I'm covered.

"Oh whatever my ass," Rachel chimes in, laying her legs in Tony's lap. "She was sitting there trying to piss you off and you got turned on. You didn't care that I was here, Nate and Tim hell you didn't care Tony was in the other room. Face it Lucas, Brooke can turn you on with a look," she smirks and I laugh as Lucas growls.

"Is that true?" I lift my head to look at him, my breath brushing across his jaw. "Can just a look from me turn you on?" I nuzzle my head in his neck, biting on the skin, him growling at me again. "Oh sweetie I'm so sorry," I push my bottom lip out, getting a laugh from my red headed friend.

"Shut up, it's not true," he groans, jerking his body away from me.

"It's a little true," Nathan chuckles, restarting his game. "But it's ok, Hales does the same to me."

"Well that's because your whipped, nothing like that is effective to me. I can turn Brooke on a lot quicker then she could ever do it to me."

"Oh is that so?" I pull of his chest to look at him.

"Very much," he nods, stretching his arms over his head.

"I bet you I can make you cave before me," I smirk.

"Are you serious?" he squints in that adorable way I just love and I nod. "Ok," he moves on the couch to look at me. "A bet, whoever caves first loses and has too…" he trails off thinking.

"Loser has to give up their apartment," Rachel jumps in and Lucas and my head both snap over to her.

"What?"

"It's not like you two aren't together all the damn time anyway. Why you two don't move in together none of us can figure out," she flips her hair over her shoulder.

"Is that what you want to bet?" Lucas questions and I see how he is a little nervous by that. I personally love my apartment, I love how I have it set up and I love that it's just mine. That if I'm annoyed or tired or wanting to be alone I can lock myself away and from the world. Yes of course I let Lucas lock himself away with me most the time but I do like having my own place. Living together has really never been something that was discussed. I just figured when I was done with school and _if_ we got married we would get a place together but even wanting to get married I don't want it to be within the year. I want the option on the table but I don't want it rushed until my life takes off and that means finishing school.

"Umm…yeah," I fiddle with my earlobe and he nods.

"Ok," he leans back on the sofa, still not positive on it because I know he likes his own place too. Plus where it's located it works better with his work and mine works better with my school. "So I guess whoever caves must move in and give up their apartment."

"Well there has to be rules," Nathan jumps in.

"Like?" I raise my brow.

"Well I mean what classifies as caving?" he shrugs, Tony focusing on the screen clearly not wanting to add into the conversation.

"Well if anything of his enters anything of hers that is clearly caving," Rachel joins back in and Tony lets out a noise of disgust from his throat.

"Well that's not fair," I object. "I mean if that happens it could mean he is caving."

"True but you know what I mean," she waves her hand. "Brooke I'm not worried you can have Luke begging to enter at any point," she winks and I laugh.

"Seriously?" Tony growls standing back up. "I accept she has sex but I don't want to hear it all the damn time," he groans storming back towards the kitchen. "Douche bag thinking about entering anything with my sister, gross," he mumbles on out of the room and we all laugh.

"Did he just call me a douche bag?" Lucas points his thumb over his shoulder. "Dude that is messed up!" he yells across the room.

"Dude you have sex with my sister!" he yells back. "What if someone wanted to have sex with your sister?"

"She is four!" he yells back, a look of disgust filling his voice.

"Brooke was four once," he leans over the small window that separates the kitchen and living room. "Then _you_," he points at him, "come along and just blah! And everyone talks about it all the time!"

"It's not my fault!" he defends himself. "I'm a guy! I like sex and I like sex with my girlfriend! Just like you like it with yours!"

"Oh god," I drop my head to his shoulder, not at all believing this conversation is happening.

"Well," Tony's irritation drops. "I understand that, but I just would appreciate that when I'm around not hearing it. It's gross."

"Ok," Lucas holds his hands up. "Now come back and play. It's your turn," he holds the controller up, Tony's heavy footsteps coming back towards his chair. "I'm sorry," Lucas mumbles when Tony sits down.

"It's ok," Tony grumbles back, clicking through the screen. "I apologize for calling you a douche bag, it was uncalled for."

"It's ok," Lucas leans back, throwing his arm over the back of my couch. "I forgive you."

"Oh my god," I growl throwing myself off the couch.

"I'm two seconds away from ending this relationship," Rachel copies my move.

"You two are sick!" we both yell as we stump down my hall to my room and slamming the door.

* * *

"Will you stop looking at her like she is murdering children," Brooke rolls her eyes as me her and the group sit at a booth in the large club. We've been here a little over an hour and Kylee is having fun, she is having a lot of fun. However that fun is being had with a guy, a guy Tony can't decide if he likes or not.

"What do we even know about this guy?" Tony questions, sipping on his beer.

"Good grades, amazing at basketball and never gets in trouble," she tells him making him growl.

"Also he is a senior," I tell him, Brooke's hand flying into my chest. "Ow what was that for?"

"Being stupid," she glares at me and I roll my eyes.

"She is too young for a senior, he is like a man, and she is a baby."

"Tony it's her seventeenth birthday," Rachel reminds him and again he growls.

"Yeah, she shouldn't even be here, she is underage."

"Well that is why you are here, to protect her but _let_ her have fun," Brooke orders and he shakes his head.

"Whatever, I'm bored. Brookie, Hales come dance with me," Rachel puts down her jacket, taking my girlfriend's hand along with Haley's, dragging them to the dance floor.

"What is it about girls dancing together that is so hot?" Nathan watches his soon to be wife as she grinds against Brooke, Rachel behind Brooke, her hands on her hips as they move.

"It would be hot if one of the girls weren't my sister," Tony agrees somewhat, I know Brooke being thrown into the group ruining his fantasy.

"No, I think it's pretty hot either way," I watch Brooke slide down Rachel before coming back up, Haley throwing her head back laughing. "But I'm pretty sure they are teasing us."

"Oh they are definitely teasing us," Nathan agrees tilting his head to the side, a few groups of guys forming a small circle around the girls watching. "And I think the rest of the place too."

"Mmm…I love my girlfriend," Tony sips his beer, Rachel's eyes locked onto his as she moves. "But I don't love that tool," he straightens up in his chair as some guy slides closer behind Rachel. "Actually I don't even think I could like him."

"He is a little handsy," I comment, him nodding at someone around him and two more guys walking up.

"You know I promised Haley I would be very good tonight," Nathan growls slamming his drink down. "Now these jackasses are going to get me in trouble, damn it," he groans standing up.

"Did that guy just grab Brooke's ass?" I tilt my head to see my girlfriend's eyes wide, shoving some guy back and shoving her finger in his face, him just laughing. "Alright," I sit my drink down, following the guys down the steps to the girls.

"I don't care, don't touch my ass," Brooke growls, slapping his hand away from her side.

"Hey," I slide my arm over Brooke's shoulder pulling her into me. "There a problem?"

"Yo, man no problem," the guy holds his hands up stumbling back.

"Then why did my sister just tell you not to touch her ass?" Tony stands behind Rachel, her body relaxing into him.

"Hand slip," one of the other tools tries to help out but it really doesn't.

"Maybe you shouldn't have hand slips on my brother's girlfriend's ass," Nathan suggests.

"Nate come on just let it go," Haley pats his chest, never one for problems.

"Yeah, let it go," the soberest one of the group takes a step forward. "Because it was a dance man, chill out. They were out here dancing, we approached and they didn't say no."

"And I know they didn't say yes either," Tony slides his arm around Rachel's waist bringing her closer.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kylee approaches smiling, hand in Alex, who too looks confused. "Are we fighting?"

"No," I shake my head. "Just talking."

"Ok baby, let's just ignore it now," Brooke turns to look up at me. "He said sorry, we're all sorry and you've been drinking so come on," she tugs me to the side. "Come dance with me."

"But we didn't finish our dance," the drunk guy pouts and my eyes narrow.

"Is this guy serious?" I hold my hand up, thinking even drunk your sense would be better than that.

"Is this guy serious?" the sober one waves his hand at me. "I mean how can you get pissed?"

"Why are you still talking?" Nathan asks, the girls letting out a consecutive sigh.

"Because me and my boys were trying to dance with these chicks and three jackasses jump in and interrupt," he informs us. "Now I'm going to finish my dance," he grabs Rachel's arm. "Because if they are slutting around they can't be pissed."

"Hey, jackass let go of me," Rachel jerks away from him, him jerking back and Tony stepping forward with fist raised. However Mr. Tool is on the ground before he gets a chance to do anything.

"Sorry," Alex apologies. "Kinda reflex," he waves his hand at the guy grabbing his jaw on the ground, groaning.

"Dude," Tony clamps his hand on his shoulder. "I might end up liking you," he ponders the thought. "Let's go buy you a shot," he steps over the jackass on the ground, and pulls Alex with him.

"Tony he is eighteen," Brooke reminds him, him just flipping his hand around Nathan following along with the girls.

"Come on," I slip my hand in hers, pulling her deeper into the crowd of people and away from the tools. "You ok?"

"My ass is sore," she admits. "Jackass hit me hard."

"Aww…my poor baby," I rest my hands on her sore backside and bringing her close. "I'm sorry I didn't take care of him for you."

"It's ok," she sways her body with a grin.

"What are you thinking?" I see that all familiar twinkle in her eyes making me wonder.

"Just how I'm going to make you cave on this bet," she plays with a piece of my hair. "We both know Broody you will cave first."

"We do huh?" I lift my brow thinking she might be right on that a little. However I'm pretty good at making her cave on sex. I know exactly where to touch her and kiss her to make her turn to puddy in my hands.

"Yes Boyfriend," she leans up kissing the side of my neck, trailing her warm tongue up it and nipping my earlobe. "Because you love being inside me," she turns her voice extra raspy and I feel a shiver trail down my spine.

"You love me being inside you," I squeeze her body closer to me and she giggles, her breath tickling my ear.

"True," she kisses my jaw and bites it a little. "But you will still cave first," she smirks, placing her hands on my hips twisting her body as she dances up against me and very slowly and seductively slides her body down mine.

"Well that's not fair," I look down at her, feeling a tingle with the position she is in. "That's cheating," I grumble as she flips her eyes up at me and brings herself back up my body and kissing my chin.

"If you cave you get what you want," she grins and I shake my head.

"No," I push her back from me a little. "You don't touch me."

"Boyfriend…" she giggles taking a step forward.

"No," I keep my hands on her hips and keep her body from making contact with mine.

"But you love me," she pouts and I glare at her. "Come on Boyfriend tell me you love me," she whines, gripping her hands around mine.

"More then you know," I smile dropping my head down to kiss her. "But I'm not caving."

"Fine," she stomps her foot glaring at me. "But at least dance with me."

"That I can do," I slip my arms around her and pull her close.

* * *

"I hate this bet," Lucas grumbles as we lean up against a wall in the back of the club. "Why did I agree?"

"Because you think you're funny," I giggle, sucking harder on his neck. We were dancing but then I started to I guess rub a little too much and he tugged me towards the wall and shoved his tongue in my mouth.

I think its funny how he is acting. I think it's more like a mind game. I mean yes normally he is always kissing on me and touching me but I guess now knowing it's not going to lead further his mind is screwing with him and making him extra…loving.

"I am funny," he grabs my face and locks his mouth onto mine. Running his tongue under my top lip and tugging it into his mouth and biting it. I feel the moan building up in me as I take a step closer; pushing my body harder against his.

"Mmm…" I hum against his lips when his hands trail down to my backside and giving me a squeeze. "Are you caving?" I tease, pulling his bottom lip back and making him growl at me.

"No."

"You sure?" I run my hands down his chest and he nods. "You are so unfair! Why won't you just cave?" I growl and he laughs, pushing me back a step.

"Because you want me just as bad as I want you," he smirks and I glare at him. "So I know you will soon be begging for me."

"Butthead," I grumble and he laughs shaking his head as he looks around.

"Hey," he cuts his eyes up through the crowd and I look at him confused. "I didn't know Jay was back."

"What?" I flip my head around looking for my brother in the crowd.

"Yeah, I swear I just saw him," he jerks his head around trying to find him again. "Is he back in town?"

"Uhh…yeah," I nervously look for him not knowing he was coming tonight. He talked about it but said he wasn't sure. However I haven't mentioned to Lucas my talk with Aislinn and I don't want Jason mentioning her name and him wondering.

"Maybe that wasn't him," he shakes his head looking back at me. "Swore it was though. Maybe he has a twin," he shrugs and I let out an awkward laugh.

"Luke…" I scratch my ear thinking for a moment. "You think we could step outside for a minute? I need some fresh air," I tell him really needing to talk to him without the blasting of loud music in the background.

"Yeah sure," he slips his hand in mine and gives it a tug. "But no trying to get me naked," he teases and I laugh shaking my head. Lucas, weaving us through the crowd of people to the side door and stepping out, the cool air whipping in my face and sending chill bumps over me.

"It feels good out here," I run my hands over my arms.

"Yeah it feels way better than those sweaty bodies and smell of…actually I don't know what that smell is," he cringes and I laugh a little. "But what's up Pretty Girl," he circles his arms around my waist drawing me near. "What has you thinking?"

"Nothing," I shrug leaning back into him. "I just…" I look down running my finger over his arms that rests around me.

"You just what?" he rests his chin on my shoulder. "Huh?"

"Someone came to see me at the café the other day," I turn around in his arms to look at him; him seeming confused by why that matters. "Aislinn…Aislinn came to see me the other day," I clear up and his brows scrunch together.

"Why would she come by and see you?"

"I don't know. She's trying to fix her karma so she wanted to apologize," I flip my hand around that not really being what I wanted to share with him.

"Apologize?"

"Yeah, she wanted to say sorry for kissing you and all that stuff."

"Ok?"

"I know it's random but that's…ok that's not the part I want to tell you," I nervously chew my lip as he looks even more lost.

"Brooke, I don't get it. I mean ok she came by to see you to apologize, fine, great whatever. But I don't get what your tip toeing around. What did she do? She say something to upset you?"

"No, no she didn't say anything to upset me," I tell him quickly because she didn't. She was really sweet. "But why she was there Jason showed up," I tell him, not at all lessoning the confusion. "They talked and flirted and…well he asked her out."

"Why would he do that?" he pulls back from me. "Why would you let him do that?"

"I don't have control over either of them Lucas. They are both grownups. Plus why does it matter?" I ask a little irritated by the reaction I got from him. Why is he getting mad?

"Why does it matter? Brooke she is my ex girlfriend," he informs me like I'm not at all aware of that.

"Yes your _ex_," I repeat and he lets out a laugh shaking his head. "If she is your ex, your past why does it matter?" I ask thinking it shouldn't at all. "Why do you care who she dates? If you are over her then it shouldn't matter!"

"Wow," he lets out a bitter laugh. "Brooke, I love you. You know I love you so don't give me that shit."

"Well from the reaction I'm getting what do you want me to think?"

"I'm thinking you should think, 'hey here's my boyfriend's ex, an ex that at one point pissed me off so maybe…just maybe I don't want her dating my brother!' If she is dating Jason, Brooke you will see her regularly, I will see her regularly and I don't want to see her all the time!"

"Why? You were all fine seeing her when we were broken up so why does it matter now?"

"Ok Brooke let's try to approach this differently," he claps his hands together and turns into that almost parent speaking to their child mode and I want to slap him. I hate when he does this. "We are broken up, our relationship wasn't that great of one and we go a few years not seeing each other. Then all of a sudden I return in your life but I'm now dating Rachel. We are over so it wouldn't bother you right?"

"Of course it would bother me, because I love you so why wouldn't it bother me?"

"But you don't love me anymore, you moved on, I've moved on and it shouldn't matter. All those private talks we had, those intimate moments and feelings will be dismissed because it's over. We are over so it doesn't matter."

"You dating Rachel would be completely different," I tell him and he tilts his head to the side looking at. "Lucas our relationship is nothing like how yours was with Aislinn."

"How do you know that Brooke? You weren't around when we dated," his tone switching to a little cold and it hurts a little.

"Because you love me more then you loved her," my bottom lip trembles looking at him. "You always tell me I'm your everything. Now what, you're saying it's just a line you use with whoever you're with?"

"No Brooke," he shakes his head with a sigh. "I'm not saying that. Yes our relationship is different, yes I love you more than I ever did her and you know me in ways no one has but it doesn't change I had a relationship with her. A relationship that lasted on and off for almost six years," he informs me and I blink a few times relaxing the pressure building in them. "I get over you always feelings sorry for David and I see your face when he pops up with a new girl and I say nothing ever!"

"Lucas…"

"I don't say anything because I understand it and because I know you love me and it's not a competition. I don't fear you leaving me. But don't ask me to be ok with her popping up in my life again," he takes a step back from me tossing his hands to the side. "And don't tell me just because it bothers me I somehow feel less for you because I don't."

"Luke wait," I frown but he just shakes his head and walks back into the building and I drop my head with a sigh. I knew that was going to cause trouble.

* * *

"Hey," I glance up to see Alex drop down beside me.

"Hey what's up?" I give a nod leaning back in the booth looking at Brooke as she talks to Kylee. I'm not mad at her, I mean I know she can't control it but I just don't get how she can't understand why that would bother me. I mean you would think it would bother her? I wouldn't want to have her ex around if she had one, it would drive me insane.

"Nothing," Alex shrugs drumming his fingers on the table. "So game coming up…"

"Yeah, you think you are ready for it?" I ask bringing my drink up to my lips before pausing and sitting it back down.

"Yeah, I think it should be alright," he nods and a very awkward silence falls over us as we sit. "So this is weird."

"Oh thank god," I toss my hand up agreeing. "I was afraid it was just me."

"No, I mean it's cool. You are you know cool and stuff but you are like my teacher and my coach," he points out.

"And you are my student and player and I'm sitting around getting drunk," I wave my hand at my drink and he laughs.

"I don't know how Kylee gets over the weirdness."

"I knew her before she was my student so she just ignores it. I think it weirder for her at school because she has to remember I'm Mr. Scott not Lucas," I say and he nods agreeing as his eyes fall on her. Her throwing her head back shaking her head at something before tapping Brooke on the head about something and I feel bad for the guy. I know that look. "Oh no…"

"What?" he snaps his head at me and I chuckle.

"You're in trouble," I take a sip of my drink shaking my head.

"What? Why?" he moves around nervously.

"Because you have the look," I point at him with my finger as it rest around my drink. "And having that look for a Davis girl sucks."

"What look is it? And why is it bad?"

"I'm going to let you in on a secret because well I like you," I lean a little closer as if sharing a secret. "Davis women are insane," I inform him and he starts laughing. "Laugh all you want but it true. I mean I love Brooke I do but she is insane and all the Davis woman are the same. They will love you with all their heart but they will also take a damn long time to admit to that and when they finally do they will spend most of your relationship trying to get you to understand why they are unlovable and when they _finally _realize you aren't going anywhere well…well they will still drive you insane. Trust me ask Ben, he will tell you the same thing."

"Then why does one put up with it?" he raises his brow and I laugh.

"Oh hell because we are insane about them. They pull us in, latch onto us in a way no one has and as crazy as they drive us, them not being in our lives will not work. Once you have a Davis woman enter your life you really can't picture her ever not being there."

"You know…Kylee tells me stuff," he says and I look at him a little confused. "You and Brooke, been through a lot."

"Yeah," I glance down a little with a nod. "We have."

"It's cool to see you two now," he comments nodding his head at Brooke. "I mean I didn't know ya'll then but I see it now. See the way you feel about each other and just makes me realize Kylee and I will be alright you know? Yeah we have problems sometimes but if you and Brooke are still standing why can't Kylee and I do that? Why can't we get over everything you know?"

"It's a slow process," I tell him, Brooke letting me know only a few side notes on the young couple. "But I'll tell you what when a Davis opens up her heart to you and lets you in…all the fighting and pain and everything seems worth it because you have her. And when you have her life…well life is pretty damn close to perfect," I let out a dry laugh, watching as Brooke's sad eyes dance over to me and a frown is across her perfect lips.

I hate fighting with her. I accepted a long time ago we are just one of those fighting couples and I honestly like it to a point. It keeps us from having everything build up but at the same time…at the same time I hate the look on her face when we walk away and are still fighting. I hate ever walking away from her mad.

* * *

Washing off my face I listen as Lucas moves around my bedroom getting ready for bed. We haven't really talked much. Not that we were ignoring each other or anything but more we weren't really alone too. Kylee says I'm stupid and should understand where he was coming from and after some time I did. I get it.

Dropping my rag down on the side of the sink, I strip out of my clothes from the night before and into one of Lucas's t-shirts he let me- ok I stole from him. It's nothing big, just a long sleeve gray shirt but I love it. It's comfy and warm and when it starts to lose the Lucas smell I love so much I force him to wear it a few times and then steal it back.

It's losing its smell now, starting to smell more like me maybe when I know he isn't mad at me anymore I will make him wear it.

Walking back into my dark bedroom, I shuffle my feet around, wishing my eyes would adjust quicker because I always stumble my toe or something in the night. Climbing up in my bed, beside my boyfriend I wiggle under the sheets and beside him resting my chin on his shoulder as he lays there.

"Luke…" I whisper to him, him shifting a little to look at me. "Are you still mad at me?" I ask, hating when we fight.

"Brooke…" he turns over to face me and I lift myself up on my arm to look at him.

"I hate fighting with you," I tell him. "And I'm sorry I messed up…"

"You didn't mess up," he tells me quickly, brushing my hair back. "I don't know why I got mad, I don't. I don't care what Aislinn does, I don't."

"I know you don't," I slide my leg up as it brushes against his. "But I know it bothers you and you don't want her around and I should have told you as soon as I got the note of her wanting to mete but I didn't… I just…I wanted to know what she wanted before I told you."

"I know, I know you did. But I love you Brooke," he brings his forehead to touch mine. "And I think what bothered me most was after all this time a part of you still questions that."

"I don't," I tell him quickly, my voice cracking just a bit. "Luke I swear I don't. I just…when I saw her flashes of you and her kissing ran through my head no matter how hard I try to ignore it and after you got so upset I just…I don't know what I thought," I tell him, looking down embarrassed.

"You thought I cared about someone else," he lets out a dry laugh. "And that feel hurts…"

"Like hell," I let out a laugh shaking my head. "You have my full heart Luke," I look at him. "You've had it the moment those gorgeous eyes looked into mine and saw me, the _real_ me. No one has ever done that before, saw that me and you did and you still do. You are _my_ everything."

"And you are mine," he leans up giving me a gentle kiss. "Don't ever think differently on that ok?" I say and he nods stroking my cheek. "I love you Pretty Girl."

"I love you too," I snuggle close next to him, loving the warmth of his body beside me. "Night Boyfriend," I kiss his chest, completely relaxed in the moment of having him hold me.

"Night baby girl," his arm comes up around me and brings me closer into him, my leg draping over his body as we lay there. "And you're lucky we have this bet because you know my favorite part of fighting is the making up," he teases, relaxing the moment of seriousness we were in. "And I would keep you up all night not caring you have work tomorrow," he informs me and I giggle.

"I feel very unlucky," I peer up at him under my lashes and love the gentle smile he flashes me. My heart always knowing I would forever be in love with Lucas Scott.

* * *

_Sorry haven't updated as fast as I want. My updates might slow down a bit. I just started a new job and have more hours than my last so I won't be able to update as fast._

_I also know I'm behind on reviewing on a few of the stories you all write that I love reading and it's not because I don't like them but because I really haven't had time to read them so if I haven't reviewed yet that's why! I promise to as soon as I have some few time!_

_Please review!_


	15. Chapter 15

"So here is your coffee," I sit down the cup in front of the young guy at the table. "And your food," I sit the plate of food next to his cup. "Anything else I can help you with?" I ask holding the tray close to my chest.

"Maybe," he shifts in the seat to look at me, his dark eyes having a cute sparkle. "Do you know how many days I come in here for lunch?"

"Hmm…I don't know how many?" I wonder, shifting my weight to one side of my leg.

"A lot," he grins, shutting his books. "And you know how many times I have decided to talk to you?"

"Umm…I don't know," I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear, having a feeling I might know where this is going.

"Quite a few," his grin spreads and his smile makes me blush a little, I don't know why but it does. "So you think I could maybe at least get a name to you mystery lunch server?"

"Oh umm…Brooke," I bite my bottom lip.

"Justin," he smiles, a sided dimple coming through as he outstretches his hand.

"Hi Justin," I take it giving him a shake.

"Now since I know your name may I ask if one day you will join me for coffee?" he questions.

"Oh umm…" I nervously fiddle with my hair and I feel a little bad, I mean he is cute, really cute. Jet black hair, dark brown eyes and one of the nicest smiles I have ever seen but it doesn't change that someone already has me. Someone who when I hear the little bell of the café going off enters and that someone who gives me a smile and a wink and I smile like a complete idiot.

"Oh…" Justin drags out a little and I look back down at him as Lucas disappears behind the counter and into the kitchen.

"What?"

"Boyfriend right?" he nods his head to where Lucas went back too.

"Yeah…" I frown a little not because I wish I didn't have Lucas but more because I don't like hurting people, I don't want to hurt someone's feelings. "How could you tell?"

"Because the look you just got, someone use to give me that look and I use to give the look he gave you," he explains and then I feel ever worse. That look is a look of love and to know Justin has felt it and clearly no longer has it must be extremely painful and I just added to it.

"Sorry," I apologize and he smiles.

"Don't worry, should have guessed a pretty girl like yourself would have someone, but hey you still make one hell of a cup of coffee, yum," he takes a sip making me laugh a little.

"Well thank you," I smile. "But is there anything else you might need?"

"No I'm good, thanks Brooke."

"Well you're so very welcome Justin," I spin on my feet and all but skip back to see my boyfriend. "Boyfriend!" I grin, him spinning around to look at me.

"Hello my Pretty Girl," he dips his head down to give me a greeting peck. "How has your day been?"

"Amazing," I sing out, walking over to wash a few dishes. "Who would think working would be so much fun?"

"I agree, working sure does have its perks," he agrees and I spin to find him staring a little too hard at my backside.

"Lucas Scott quit!" I order throwing a rag at him making him chuckle.

"I'm sorry but I must thank my mom for making you wear those tight pants all day," he walks over, placing his hands on my hips as I clean.

"They are just jeans Broody," I roll my eyes, scrubbing a dish. "I have worn them a million times before."

"And I love'em" he smirks kissing the side of my head and breathing in deep. "You smell like cookies."

"Well because your mom was showing me how to cook today. Tony use to tease me that no one would want me because I wasn't domestic and look at me now? I know how to make homemade cookies, well on my way to making them," I nod my head proud with myself. "Oh also," I spin around to look at him. "She is teaching me how to cook dinners and that thing you like so much with the chicken and sauce and stuff and-" I stop tilting my head to look at him. "Are you even caring about what I'm saying?"

"Very much," he nods dipping his head down to kiss the side of my neck.

"Lucas stop," I whine, pushing my hands to his chest but he grabs my wrist pulling me close.

"You have cookie batter on your neck," he murmurs along my neck, licking off what he says is batter.

"Nope, nope," I wiggle passed him and towards the door but he wraps his arms around my waist pulling me back.

"Where might you be going?" he questions, his fingers playing with the apron around my waist.

"I'm going to go check on my customers," I inform him, biting back the smile that is about spread across my face. "Broody you are going to get me in trouble," I pout, crossing my arms tight over my chest.

"Oh like my mom would ever get onto you," he rolls his eyes, nuzzling his face in my hair. "She loves you."

"No, she loves that I make you happy, there is a difference," I point out but feel him shake his head.

"No my mom is nuts about you, tells me you are the first thing I have done right in years," he informs me and I can't help but smile.

"Karen said that?"

"Yup, then told me if I let you ever get away it will be the stupidest thing I have ever done."

"Well I agree that would be incredibly stupid of you," I giggle a little when he tightens his arms around me and grunts at me.

_Ding!_

"Oops I got to get that," I wiggle in his arms, hearing the bell of a customer.

"Fine," he releases me. "I was just coming to make sure we are still going tonight?"

"Yup, you and Tony have promised Rachel and I the fair and you can't back out now," I point at him, his hands flying up in defense.

"Wasn't even going to try," he gives an innocent smile. "Now go Brooke Davis, be super waitress," he teases, giving me a small kiss, slapping my butt and leaving me with a squeal, him laughing the entire way to the door.

* * *

"This sounds so lame," Tony groaned as we drove into the parking lot.

"It's not lame. Stop being like that," Rachel orders slapping his shoulder making him groan just that much more.

"I just don't get the fun of it. I mean really it's like a knock off version of a _fun_ amusement park like _Six Flags_ or something. And it will probably cost me more."

"Very unlikely," I disagree as we stop the car and climb out. Last week Rachel and I decided we wanted to go to the fair in town. This morning we were still convincing Tony and Lucas to go. They think it will be boring, said they would have more fun at home watching some stupid game that I forgot the importance of. Yet Rachel somehow, in a ways I don't want to know, convinced my brother to come. I…well I just smiled and said please really sweetly and Lucas caved.

We still aren't having sex so I couldn't bribe him with it.

"This does look kinda dumb," Lucas grumbles as I lace my fingers through his and climb from the backseat.

"Be nice Broody," I order pointing at him and he glares, jumping quickly and trying to bite my finger. "Don't do that!"

"Why?" he kinks a brow taking a step forward. "Don't like my mouth touching you Pretty Girl?" he gets a smirk and I step back my back hitting the car.

"Lucas Scott," I growl my eyes slanting into a glare.

"What's wrong?" he places his hand above my shoulder and pushing his body up against mine. "Now you know," he takes his free hand and runs his finger down my neck and over my collar bone making me shiver, "if you want I can use my mouth on you later?" a blonde brow arches as he gives a slight shrug.

"Why would I agree to that Boyfriend?" I question ignoring the feeling in me. "We both know you are days maybe even _hours _away from giving into me. You can't control it," I straighten out my shoulders and pushing out my chest making his gaze drop a bit. "You love having sex with me," I smirk, the top of my bra popping out just a bit at the top.

"I…I do love that," he traces his finger over the black lace licking his lips. "It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Almost three weeks," I swallow the large lump forming in my throat as his finger leaves a trail of goose bumps along my skin.

"Remember last time we went so long without sex?" he questions looking up at me and I nod. I think it was almost two months we went without it. It was a long, long time. "It was _amazing_," his eyes light up a bit and I giggle.

"It was," I agree, his head dropping against mine.

"I like my apartment," he frowns.

"I like mine," I give a small shrug biting my bottom lip.

"But I really _really _wish I didn't," he informs me, his eyes still glued a little low and I giggle a little wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you," I give him a sweet kiss, not one of teasing, just one of almost innocence. "Have I told you that today?"

"I remember almost everything that passes those gorgeous lips," his finger places against them. "But that one hasn't been said today."

"Well I do," I tilt my head to the side. "And I really wish you would just cave damn it," I growl and he laughs leaning down to kiss me.

"I love you too. Now come on Pretty Girl, let's go find Tony before he throws himself off a ride."

"Ok," I laugh, lacing our fingers together as he tugs us towards the entrance of the fair.

* * *

"Are you scared?" Lucas teases me as we stand in line at some crazy spinning thing he talked me into going on.

"No I am not," I object, crossing my arms over my chest. "I don't know why you and Tony always have to tease me, it's not nice."

"Baby I'm just kidding," he slides his arms around me pulling me into him.

"I'm mad at you Lucas Scott," I pout not looking at him.

"Don't be mad," I feel his breath run across my neck. "It was a joke," he informs me, his hands sliding under my shirt, stroking my warm skin.

"Stop," I whine not wanting him to touch me, not when we have our little bet going. How am I supposed to prove he will cave first if he is always running those hands over me?

"Stop what?" he questions right into my ear, his lips so close I want to tilt my head to the side to feel them.

"Stop what you're doing," I order rolling my head back away from him and his teasing mouth. "I know what you're trying and it won't work."

"Seems to be working," his fingers tracing circles on my stomach. "And to think I haven't even really tried my _best_ work yet. If just this is making you cave I can only imagine what will happen when I turn on my full game," he smirks. "Come on baby all you have to do is say I win," he informs me, his hand inching lower. "And I'll give you what you want," his lips finally graze over my neck.

"Luke…" I close my eyes trying to concentrate on something that isn't him.

"_I _win, say it and I'll take you home right now," he promises.

"You…" I gasp out when his teeth clamp down on my sensitive skin, tongue rubbing over the new mark.

"_Win,_" he repeats in my ear, his hand fiddling with my jean button.

"You," I swallow hard knowing he is about two seconds away from getting his way. It's hard to think about the bet when I have him do that, him playing with my earlobe and sucking on my neck. Hell as soon as his hand made contact with my body I knew it was going to be hard. He is like my drug or something, I need him, in a way I crave him and going this long without him is too much.

"I what?" his hand slips in the side of my jeans and stroking my hip bone. "Huh?"

"You," I drop my head feeling my body get a tingle. "You…"

"Brooke!" I hear the yell of my best friend, making my head snap up. "No, no I don't think so," the red head moves through the people over to me and my boyfriend, my brother not far behind.

"Stop that!" I step away from a chuckling Lucas, he almost won, he knows it.

"Yes stop that," Rachel repeats my words quickly by my side. "You are not going to win this one and you are not going to try and seduce my best friend at a carnival!"

"I was doing no such thing," Lucas gives a mocked hurt look. "I was just in line minding my own business and _she_ got all hot and bothered for no reason. I mean I can't help I can turn my girl on by just being around her."

"That is not true!" I protest, slapping him in the arm when he starts to get a smirk. "It's not! I was _not_ bothered by you; I was just seeing how I could get you thinking."

"Brooke that doesn't even make since," Tony sides with my boyfriend making me growl.

"It would make perfect since but I just can't think right now," I send a glare at him.

"Why?" Lucas tilts his head to the side looking at me.

"Because…" I trail off not sure the reasoning for it.

"Because what?" Tony copies Lucas's move looking at me.

"Because she said because," Rachel explains and I nod in agreement thinking that made perfect since.

"Well because she said because is not a good answer. I mean when I said that I was tired when she was doing her little game ya'll said that wasn't a good answer at all," Lucas reminds us.

"That's true," Rachel looks over at me. "We did _kinda_ say that."

"Ya'll did!" Lucas says. "So tell us Pretty Girl," he turns to look at me. "Why are you talking funny?"

"Because…" I growl, clenching my jaw and tossing a glance between him and my brother.

"Because why? Hmm?" they both turn their head and give me their ear.

"Because…" I groan hating that I'm about to admit it. "Because he-" I grumble the last part under my breath.

"Sorry Brooke we didn't hear that," Tony takes a step closer.

"I said…" I let out an exasperated breath "That he got-"

"Ok babe you need to talk a little louder, I'm not sure you are even saying words at the end," Lucas dips his head down closer to my mouth. "So tell me again I did what?"

"Ugh I hate ya'll," I stomp my foot annoyed. "I said…" I get real closer to their ear. "Ugh! I said that he got me horny ok!" I yell in both their ears making them jerk back and about a million eyes turning to look at me. "Oh my god," I turn red.

"Gross B," Tony cringes. "Did you have to word it like that?" he gets disgusted look at Lucas laughs.

"Oh my god," I repeat completely embarrassed I just announced that to a crowd.

"Oh come here," Lucas grabs me and pulling me into him as I bury my face as much into his chest as I can. "Nothing to see," he speaks to the crowd. "We were just talking about a joke we heard, keep on with your business," he waves his hands at them, some having a little smile before going back to what they were doing.

"Luke people heard me," I'm sure I'm as red as can be pushing my face more into his shirt, wanting to crawl under it and hide.

"My baby is so innocent," he jokes placing his chin on my head. "I really do love it," he teases running his hand up and down my back.

"Ugh!" I growl jumping away from him. "Asshole!" I snap slapping him in the chest. "Don't touch me!" I order making him and Tony laugh. "You stay away from me…"

"Come on baby don't be like that…" Lucas tries to bite back his laugh taking a step closer towards me.

"No!" I pout like a child, "I don't want you near me, so just…just go away!" I repeat sliding behind Rachel who is I know trying not to laugh.

"Brooke…"

"You stay away from me Lucas Scott," I order pointing at him completely serious. "I don't want you touching me, talking to me, better yet just…just don't come even see me until you want to wave a white flag on this whole bet!"

"So I'm just supposed to ignore you until _you_ give in?" he kinks a blonde brow and I growl at him making him chuckle.

"I didn't know you were such a sex crazed person Brooke," Tony chuckles and I glare at him. "Here I thought it was all Lucas's wrong doing…"

"I told you," Lucas looks at him with an innocent shrug. "I don't do anything wrong…"

"I can tell that… I apologize for everything I've said. I was wrong," Tony outstretches his hand and Lucas takes it with a shake.

"Oh my god I hate you! I hate you both!" I scream throwing my hands in the air. "You two are such…such assholes! Why don't you just get rid of the beard that is Rachel and I and get together already," I question and Rachel laughs as the guys glare.

"Don't hate on our relationship."

"Well I am hating because…because you both suck…"

"Ignore her Tony," Lucas places his hand on my brother's shoulder. "She's just sexually frustrated," he tells him and Tony laughs and I hear as Rachel cracks one that she tries to hide.

"Sorry," she apologizes when I send her a glare.

"I hate all of you," I pout wrapping my jacket around me. "Buttheads," I grab Rachel's hand and tug her away from the guys.

"Where we going?" Rachel questions as I hear the distant sound of my brother and boyfriend laughing.

"I don't know away from them," I toss my head over my shoulder.

"Why?" Rachel smirks over at me with a knowing look.

"Because it's been three weeks and if he walks around me half naked one more time I'm jumping him," I inform her and she laughs. "So from now on we are avoiding Lucas Scott."

"That bet was funny when we came up with it," she shrugs. "I thought he would cave by now."

"Yeah," I pout looking over at my boyfriend as he and Tony follow slowly behind us laughing. "Me too…Who knew he could hold out this long?" I whine hating him and hating this stupid bet. "Jackass…"

* * *

_Just a small light chapter. Filled with lots of sexual tension haha! I hope you enjoy! And if you haven't check out my new story!_

_**Into Your Arms**_

_Its Brucas! Obviously so enjoy!_

_Please review!_


	16. Chapter 16

"I find the story of Romeo and Juliet crap," I hear spinning around from my white board seeing the girl in the back of the class. Her eyes focused on me as she leans on the desk with a smirk that even makes me nervous.

"Oh really?" I swallow hard finding my throat extremely dry as she stands up from the desk slowly making her way towards me.

"Yeah," she tosses the book on my desk with a loud thud. "You see," she walks around my desk standing a little too close to me. "I don't really see how you can fall in love in one day," she crosses the longest legs I have ever seen in my life over one another and sliding up on my desk and on the papers I still need to grade.

"That's the idea of it though. That love hits you unexpectedly," I try to keep my eyes glued on hers and not the shirt with the few buttons undone at the top; her clearly trying to get my attention as she brings her shoulders in just magnifying what is right in my face.

"Has love ever hit you unexpectedly _Mr. Scott?_" My own name almost sounding dirty coming from her glossed lips; the scent of strawberry sending shock waves through my body.

Three weeks.

Three long weeks is how long I have gone without sex, gone with not feeling the body of someone else and it has been making me go nuts. Brooke was right, I will give it to her she can hold out on sex so much longer then me and I hate that having a barley clothed girl in front of me is making all my senses go out the window. On a regular day the curls tumbling down her shoulders would not be a big deal, the creamy smooth skin of her legs that seem to _accidently_ brush my leg as she wiggles on the desk wouldn't make a shock shoot through my body and the lust behind those eyes telling me I could do whatever I want to her and she not object, wouldn't… ok on a regular day that might still get me.

"Yes," I admit my mind traveling back to the first night I ever saw Brooke. "Love has hit me when I least expected it."

"I tried so hard to find someone," she pushes her plumb bottom lip out as her finger dance up my shirt and wrapping her hand around my tie. "But it took way to long so I stopped looking," she looks up at me underneath those long lashes.

"Sometimes finding someone takes time," I take a step slowly back but her hand tightens on my tie pulling me back. "You shouldn't do that," I breathe out heavy, everything in my head yelling jump away from her.

"Don't you want me?" she sighs looking actually hurt I am trying to ignore her advances.

"No," I shake my head knowing she sees the lie all over my face. Of course I want her, I'm human and I have wanted her for a _long_ time, but that doesn't mean this is right.

"I don't believe you," she smirks pulling me even closer and wrapping her legs around my waist pulling me closer.

"I don't think this is appropriate," I vocalize what is racing through my head, going to move but her legs tighten making me groan, dropping my hands on either side of her.

"_Mr. Scott_," she whines. "Just tell me you want me and I will leave you alone."

"This isn't fair and you know that, I could get in so much trouble," I glare at her but her smirk just spreads even more.

"I don't know," she cranes her head to the side as she yanks me down so she can get to my ear. "I think there is nothing wrong with two _willing_ people to act on human nature," her warm tongue flickers over my ear lobe as I yank in a sharp breath.

"Stop," I beg but she just bites on my ear giving it a yank.

"You know I haven't felt someone in a long, long time," her small fingers run down my chest and traces patterns over my belt. "And I really would like to say I got to get the _Mr. Scott_."

"Ok that has to stop," I pull back to look at her. "You calling me Mr. Scott really makes me feel creepy."

"I'm sorry," she pretends to frown. "Do you like Broody better?"

"Yes," I nod running my eyes all over her body. "God, where did you even get this outfit?" I can't help the hunger I feel looking at the short skirt and tight white top, "And why haven't you ever worn it before?"

"It's Kylee's," she looks down at her outfit, "She used to be in uniforms in middle school."

"Thank you Kylee," I lick my lips looking at her. "You know what I just realized?"

"What did you realize Boyfriend?" she wraps her arms around my neck wiggling closer to me.

"That you are so going to win this bet," I admit dipping my head down and kissing where her shirt was revealing her sweet skin.

"Are you trying to seduce me Mr. Scott?" she giggles as I kiss along her neck.

"You are so ruining my classroom fantasy," I whine making her shake her head at me.

"Well what is your classroom fantasy if it's not with a student?" she questions tilting her head to the side.

"I always," I kiss behind her ear, "wanted to," I kiss behind the other, "have sex with my gorgeous girlfriend on the teacher's desk," I smirk biting her earlobe making her body arch a little closer to me.

"How come I doubt you have _never_ had sex at school?" she teases.

"You _are_ trying to ruin this for me," I drop kissing her to stare her dead in her hazel eyes.

"Kinda," she giggles. "I just really like," she runs her hands up under my once tucked in shirt, digging her nails in my skin, "too have you beg," she smirks when that hand slips into the front of my pants and grabbing me.

"Brooke…" I yank in my second sharp breath of the day.

"My Broody Boy," she giggles, removing her hand. "Am I making this bet a little _harder_?" she glances down before looking back up at me.

"I really don't even like you," I glare at her making her laugh a little more. "And I'll tell you right now Brooke Davis if I wasn't at work and could possibly get fired for it I would be losing that bet right now."

"Hmm…" she ponders my statement. "Well I really wouldn't want you to get fired," she runs her slender finger along the rim of the thin material of her low cut shirt, clearly trying to draw my attention lower, which of course it does.

"No that…that would be terrible, I would assume," I stammer a bit, watching as she pops another button showing the top of her black bra. "How come I have never seen that one before?" I peel her shirt to the side seeing the red and black lace frilly thing. I swear any guy will admit that something about a girl in lingerie is so damn sexy. I don't know what it is, I mean she can wear a bathing suit and its pretty much covers all the same but it's different.

"Kylee got it for me for my birthday," she shrugs.

"I'm really going to have to give Kylee an A for something," I admit tracing my own finger slowly over the top of the bra. "Do they having a matching piece?" I grin like a kid on Christmas just thinking about her barely covered in something that matches the top. Oh I hope it's those little boy boxer things girls wear, I mean don't get me wrong I like a thong as much as the next guy but those boxer things make her ass look amazingly perfect; those are so my favorite.

"Hmm…I don't know," she teases dropping her gaze low and pulling the front of her skirt out to peak in. "Mr. Scott!" she scolds her hand flying over my eyes when I try to look myself, "That is very inappropriate!" she jokes offense, "Whatever I'm looking for is for my eyes only!"

"Well Miss Davis you are sitting on my desk, your shirt button is unbutton and you are giving me one hell of a view; I'm only human."

"Hmm… that is very true," she agrees as I slowly run my finger tips up the inside of her thigh. "Luke…" she whines, her breath growing faster.

"Yeah?" I dip my head down kissing that sweet spot on her neck.

"It's not fair for you to do that," she pouts as my finger traces circles up under her skirt.

"To do what? I'm not doing anything," I smirk along her neck, trailing a line of kisses to her ear.

"Yes you are. You know I love you being all my firsts and you can't show me an opening to have one, knowing that I can't do anything about it," she whines even more making me chuckle as I pull away from her.

"Well what would your first be this time huh?" I question placing my hands on either side of her as she stays placed on my desk.

"Well you're not the only one who has never done anything in a classroom," she plays with my tie making me smile. Don't ask me why that makes me feel good but it does, "and plus I sorta kinda miss my boyfriend."

"What you mean?" I question brushing a curl behind her ear.

"I cave," she drops her shoulders like she is completely exhausted. "If you want me to move into your apartment fine, I will. I just don't like you not being with me everyday anymore; I miss my Broody."

"Baby," I laugh a little pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I'm not going anywhere. And with the apartment thing I get you wanting to be in yours. I understand you like being closer to campus and us living together doesn't have to happen if you don't want to."

"We don't?" she gets the cutest face raising her brow over her hazel eyes.

"No, I just offered because I thought you were getting upset about this whole Nathan and Haley thing. I know you like your freedom; you're living alone for the first time and I'm fine with that."

"Well I wasn't upset about the whole Nathan and Haley thing. I'm only twenty I don't want to be getting married right now," she mumbles playing once again with my tie. I knowing she is only doing it because she is about to bring up what she always brings up, "But I do want to someday," then those gorgeous hazel eyes peer up at me as she bits down on her plumb bottom lips.

"Brooke…" I drop my head tired of this conversation. I don't get why we can't just be happy and in love without a piece of paper telling us that. I love her, she loves me, we are happy; to me marriage just throws a kink in all that. It's like waking up every day and knowing the other can walk out at any point they want keeps things almost right, like a spice in the relationship no one else has. Now I know I am never going to leave and Brooke won't ever be gone but it's still the knowing, the idea of the unknown. I can't explain it; it's just how I am. "I love you."

"I know," she nods dropping my tie, putting on her fake face I know all too well and forcing a smile. "And that is enough, I don't need anything else," she shrugs but I know how bad I feel if she is upset. "But don't think just because we aren't ever legally Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott don't think you will get away without getting me a pretty ring," she jokes making me crack a smile. "I'm thinking just something pretty and elegant almost like my promise ring," she spins the ring on her finger looking at it. "But it has to match this one so I can have both."

"Anything you want Pretty Girl."

"Good," she nods seeming content with it all, then giving me a sneaky smile. "I think tonight you should come by and stay the night," she informs me wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me close.

"Will you wear this for me?" I kink my brow playing with the hem of her shirt. "I would really like if you wore this for me."

"If you want me too, but if I do then you have to wear something for me," she smirks making me a little confused.

"I don't know if I like this deal, me wearing something you want seems a little weird."

"Nothing weird just stay in your work clothes because unlike you I have _always_ wanted to hook up with a teacher."

"Well I don't know how I really feel about that," I admit making her laugh at me. "I'm going to have to figure out what teachers you were crushing on in this damn school and if they are here I'll kick their ass."

"Oh Luke," she shakes her head laughing. "I just want one teacher and according to Ky I'm not the only one."

"God she told you about that?" I'm a little embarrassed as I scratch the back of my neck.

"Yup. Word around town is that Tree Hill has got some hot teachers and I am so lucky to be the girlfriend of one," she grins wrapping her arms around my neck, giving me a soft kiss. "Where were you when I was in high school? I would have been the most popular girl ever," she teases making me roll my eyes.

"How come you didn't know about me in high school?"

"I don't know because I was in not even fourteen when you graduated," she jokes and I can't help but feel gross.

"That makes me feel dirty," my face scrunches up a little disgusted.

"Oh don't think about it now," she rolls her eyes. "I mean if I think hard enough I guess the name _Lucas Scott_ rings a little bell and I might sorta remember you wondering the halls but I didn't really know you were _you._"

"Thanks for knocking my ego down a lot," I pout making her laugh a little. "I mean your entire class knew who I was but not even my own girlfriend? Shows how much you listened in school."

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't know Lucas Scott in school," her sarcasm is fantastic. "But it's not like you knew who I was and I had actually been to your house before."

"When?" I ask confused to when there was a time her and I were in my house together. I definitely think I would remember her walking around.

"I went over to use the swimming pool with Nathan and Haley once their senior year. Nathan was about to go on some big spring break thing and I only remember that because Haley was nervous about him being all alone with millions of girls," she shrugs. "But I mean I didn't actually see you but I saw someone move around the kitchen while we were in the backyard and I also remember seeing you go out and get in your car I just never actually like saw your face."

"That wasn't you," I crease my brow thinking about it. "I remember someone coming over with Nathan and Haley because I remember…" I trail off remembering that day. It was Nate's senior year so it must have been Brooke's junior and I only remember them one because of Brooke and two because it was my spring break and I was pissed Nathan brought people over when he was supposed to be getting ready for our road trip.

"You don't remember that," she acts shocked.

"Yeah I do. You sure that was you?" I question and she nods yeah, "Because I remember telling Nate he needed to bring me a friend to entertain for the weekend and when I saw you I thought he actually did it."

"Lucas Scott!" She squeals slapping me in the chest, "I am not a slut!"

"Baby I know that," I laugh shaking my head and really enjoying her glare. "Like I said I didn't know it was you then I said you looked hot from a distance and had a nice ass and he jumped in my shit about how I had to stay away from you. Some blah, blah bullshit about how you were Haley's best friend and he would never allow that to happen."

"Oops," she giggles making me raise my brow. "He kinda allowed you to do that, well not really do that."

"Oh I definitely did that," I smirk leaning down and pushing my lips against hers. I love feeling her giggle against my lips; it's like a small form of innocence I never want her to lose. She really hasn't been like any other girl I have ever dated and I will honestly admit I think she has been the first girl I have ever _completely_ loved.

"Lucas!" she squeals when I wrap my arms around her and lift her off my desk, taking her in my arms.

"I want you," I admit sitting down in my chair, positioning her in my lap.

"You do huh?" she giggles a little more, her legs straddling my waist, and her thighs closed tight together. "Right here in this class room?" she questions and I nod kissing down where she had unbuttoned her shirt just a few moments before.

"Spreads your legs a little for me," I growl in her ear making her grin.

"Are you sure you want me to do that?" she smirks pulling her skirt up a little on the sides so she can adjust better in my lap. "Because that door is unlocked and you might get into trouble," she smirks wiggling her hips side to side.

"Definitely," I nod and her legs spread apart, her dropping down perfectly over me and I let out a groan.

"You ok?" she tilts her head to the side, sliding her hips forward then backward again.

"Perfect," I drop my head down to her neck, really questioning why she has clothes on because I can't do anything if she doesn't help me out a bit. "You're teasing me aren't you?"

"I'm not meaning too," she grinds her hips faster against me. "I just don't see how we can do anything right now."

"But I really, really want to," I yank in a sharp breath, feeling the tightens grow in my pants. "Baby," I grab her hips needing her to stop if she isn't going to let it go any further. "Don't do this to me," I beg making her giggle again.

"Luke," she tilts her head to the side. "Come home with me now," she pouts taking my face in her hands. "Come home and we will finish whatever you want, I will do whatever you want," she smirks making my eye light up.

"Anything I want?" I question and she bits her bottom lip.

"But you have to come home with me _right now_," she explains slowly sliding out of my lap, my body quickly wishing her warm body was back in my lap. "So come on Boyfriend," she stands in front of me looking as sexy as ever.

"I think I might be going home…" I slide my chair closer to her, placing my hands on her hips. "Because I clearly have some _things_ I need you to take care of," I cut my eyes down to where my girlfriend grinded a little too hard against me.

"Oops…" she giggles biting her bottom lip looking just as cute as ever. "Maybe we should do something about that _before_ we head home. I mean I don't want to damage you or something."

"Yes I very much think we should," I agree, loving her sneaky grin.

"Ok Broody...we will fix that real quick," she slides back into my lap. "Like a preview of what is about to happen."

"Mmm…I like that idea…" I grin leaning up to kiss her as she starts to undo my pants.

"Luke man I was thinking- whoa!" we hear the door open and the voice of someone trail into. "I didn't need to see that," he spins to look at the wall and not us.

"David!" Brooke squeals looking over her shoulder at the guy who just entered and the guy's who's ass I'm seriously about to kick.

"No…no B stay put…" he waves his hand to stop her from moving from my lap, still choosing not to look at us. "I don't need to know what is going on behind that desk."

"Nothing is going on," Brooke lies, sliding out of my lap, not at all fixing the _problem_ we had just discussed fixing. "How are you?" she moves across the room wrapping her arms around him for a hug.

"I'm ok," he awkwardly wraps his arms around her. "Can you please fix your shirt so I can look at you," he looks back up at the ceiling clearly being distracted by Brooke's body exposing not much but enough to make your imagination go nuts. Now don't get me wrong I know that David is completely happy with his life of being single, we have talked, we get along, we are on the verge of friends but it doesn't change at one point he looked at _my_ girlfriend in a way that made me go nuts and her standing exposing what she was exposing to me might trigger something in him.

"Oh sorry David," she blushes buttoning up the rest of her shirt. "All covered."

"That's good…" he finally looks at her, still looking embarrassed.

"So umm…" I clear my throat sliding under my desk and hiding myself. "You need something David?" I question, wanting to know so that Brooke and I can go back to our little moment.

"Yeah I was going to talk about the game next Friday but you two are clearly _busy_, so I will just wait until practice or I don't know another time…" he awkwardly scratches his head tossing a glance between Brooke and I.

"Oh David don't worry," Brooke waves her hand at him and I send her a glare. Easy for her to say not worry, she can hide her little turn on, mine yeah not as easy. "I was about to leave anyway."

"What?" My head jerks to look at her.

"I told you Boyfriend I didn't have long to stay," she smirks at me.

"I know that Girlfriend but here you see I thought we were going to go and get _lunch_," I give her a look that makes her giggle. "Remember so things aren't _damaged_."

"Oh I'm sure it will be ok," she winks and I narrow my eyes on her. "But I'm out David," she spins to look at him, her short skirt bouncing up to give me more of a view then I would like in this situation. When trying to fix_ things_ I don't really need the image of my girlfriend naked in my head. "So I will see you later alright," she leans up on her toes kissing his cheek. "Broody I will see you after school, have a good day."

"Brooke…" I groan when she starts moving backwards out of the room, eyes locked on mine. "Just wait a minute," I plead sliding my chair out from under the table as she pauses at the door.

"I'm sorry baby," her eyes dart down before looking back at me, her clearly biting back a laugh. "I will call you later. Love you!" she grins before skipping out of the room, her laughter breaking out.

"Well…" I turn to see David moving towards a desk in the front row. "This is awkward."

"Yeah a little," I agree sliding back under the table.

"You know though," he scratches the side of his head. "Makes you feel better a lot of guys would envy you right now."

"Oh and how do you figure?" I lean on my desk to look at him confused.

"Well a lot of guys would have killed to have a little classroom action with Brooke Davis back in high school and look at you," he holds his hands out in front of him. "You not only somehow got the school's known good girl to sleep with you but you also got her to full around in a public area."

"Yeah lucky me," I let out a dry laugh looking down at myself shaking my head. "Are you going to Rachel's tonight?" I question knowing Brooke had invited him in hopes he might meet someone. Occasionally the girls bring some other friends around and Brooke wants David to meet someone. She doesn't like him being lonely, though I don't think he is _that _lonely at all.

"Yeah I might," he shrugs, running a hand through his hair. "But only if I don't see any more of you then I have today," he awkwardly lets out a laugh and I agree.

"Trust me man," I slide myself up under my desk. "Tonight I don't want to see anyone but my girlfriend," I inform him with a dry laugh. Already set on cutting the night short at Rachel's and spending the _whole _night catching up on the last few weeks I've missed with my girl.

* * *

_Shorter than normal but hope you enjoy! I'm thinking I have Monday off (? Not completely sure yet!) But if I do look for an update on my other stories!_

_Sorry the delay!_

_And if you haven't check out my new story! __**Into Your Arms**__ I think ya'll will like it!_

_Review!_


	17. Chapter 17

"What time is that guy of yours getting here?" Tony questions as he sips on his drink.

"That guy of mine?" I cork a brow as he shrugs.

"You mean your secret lover?" Rachel questions and Tony rolls his eyes at that statement. _Everyone _knowing my boyfriend and brother have a serious bromance going on. I don't know how it formed, I don't know when it happened but it did.

"He should be here in a few," I grin biting the tip of my thumb excited to see him. Though I played off leaving him earlier and was teasinghim just _slightly_, I myself can't wait to get him alone. I get tingly just thinking about it. "He is coming with David and they still had practice after school and then headed home to change so maybe in-" and right before finishing my sentence I hear the front door open and I completely light up. "Now," I grin spinning on my feet at the sound of my boyfriend's voice trailing into the house. "Boyfriend!" I throw my arms around his neck and lift myself in his arms, my legs quickly around him and his hands holding me secure.

"Girlfriend," he mocks leaning down to kiss me.

"Hi David," I pull back to greet and he gives me a smile.

"B…nice to see you properly clothed…" he teases and I blush a little. There was a time I said David would never see me like that and there I was earlier in half naked before him.

"Don't plan on being that way long," I joke and he awkwardly clears his throat as Lucas rolls his eyes shaking his head with a smile.

"There are people here I don't know," he glances around the room that was littered with more people we normally hang with. "Later…Don't go doing things in my presence," he warns before walking off.

"Want to go outside?" I kink my brow playing with the small hairs on the back of his neck.

"Sure," he grins, kissing my nose as he shuffles his feet towards the backdoor. "Hey Tony!" he yells as he grabs the handle.

"Hey Luke!" we hear Tony yell back. "Talk to you when you're done being gross with my sister…"

"Ok!" Lucas calls back and I roll my eyes as we step out into the backyard.

"I'm not gross," I pout making him chuckle as the door shuts.

"Not even a little," Lucas smirks dropping himself down on the lounge chair and positioning me in his lap.

"Mmm…good answer," I grin leaning down to capture my lips with his. Feeling his tongue brush across the lower lip he nipped at before slipping into my mouth. Just really getting into kissing my boyfriend before hearing a loud noise crash through house making us break apart.

"What the hell was that?" Lucas looks over his shoulder, trying to catch a glance through the window at what happened inside.

"I don't know," I look with him confused. "Come on lets go check…"

"But I want to make out…" he whines as I climb from his lap.

"Later," I promise tugging him up. "Be good tonight and later you get way more than a make out."

"I'll be very good," he grins giving his head a few quick nods.

"You better," I lean up on my toes kissing him one last time. "No…" I jerk away when his hands slide to my backside and tries to deepen what was supposed to be a quick kiss.

"Yes," he pulls my lower half towards him and I pull myself towards the door making him come with me.

"No Boyfriend, be good," I order pointing at him making him growl as I open the door.

"So mean to me," he pouts and I giggle.

"You big baby," I grab onto his chin and pull him to kiss me real quick as we stumble a bit inside. "Now be good ok?" I break the kiss to tell him and he nods.

"Promise," he places his hands on my hips and spins me around to face the room and my stomach drops at the person before me. "What was that noise?"

"Dim broke a vase," Rachel grumbles as she tosses Tony a dust pan and he sweeps up the glass mess.

"It's no big deal, just a vase," Tony tells her knowing when it comes to Tim he just grates on Rachel's nerves but at this moment I don't care about that. I don't care about Tim or the vase or the fact my best friend is annoyed all I care about is the boy in front of me, the boy smirking as he sips his beer, the boy I hadn't seen in a few months and really didn't want to see him again.

A boy named Grant. A boy named Grant who could really ruin my entire night.

* * *

"Hey Brooke," a body slides beside me as I make my drink.

"Hey," I give slight acknowledgement as I drop some ice in the red plastic cup.

"How've you been?" he slides a half step closer making me cringe slightly.

"Pretty good, just doing school, work and being with my _boyfriend_," I stress the last part spinning on my feet to see Lucas laughing with Tony in the corner about something. Scanning my eyes around until they land on David who is watching me closely.

"Yeah I met the guy," Grant crosses his arms over his chest leaning against the counter. "Seems…different…"

"Different?" I snap my neck to look at him to why he would say that. "What do you mean different?"

"Not like the usual guys you go after. You forget I've been around all your past interest," he gets that sneak grin and a cold chill runs down my spine. "None of them really seem to be like that guy."

"Well maybe that's why _Lucas _and I work out,_" _I snip a little, my tone rising just a bit.

"Maybe," he shrugs, glancing his eyes over me and my heart stops in my chest and I shift uncomfortably.

"Brookie…" I jerk my head forward to see David in front of me and my whole body relaxes for that. "I have to get something for Rachel in the garage can you help?" he questions and I nod quickly.

"Yeah," I swallow dryly, tossing a glance over at Lucas.

"Come on," David tugs me and I feel the relief wash over me.

"Talk to you later Brooke," Grant smirk and my body freezes a bit.

"No he won't," David shook his head tugging me further from him.

"David!" I hear Lucas call and my body whips around to see him, hoping he doesn't notice my weirdness. "Where you taking my girl?" he raises a brow with his playful glare making me relax.

"Just to the garage to make out," he teases and I let out a small laugh at my boyfriend's face before he shrugs.

"Alright," he says after pondering the thought and turns back to Tony who starts to laugh.

"I like that guy more every day," David informs me and I let out a laugh following him, tossing a glance over my shoulder to see Grant talking to some girls who know Rachel from school before turning back to the garage.

* * *

"Lucas Scott!" I snap walking out and seeing my boyfriend with David and in a cloud of smoke. "Hey!" I grab his arm to make him look at me yet he stands still. "What are you doing?" I snatch the lit white stick out of his mouth and tossing it on the ground.

"B just go inside," David tells me and I send him off a glare. I don't know when him and Lucas became best friends but I know I don't want him smoking and I know I don't want David telling me to go inside.

"No! I know you aren't smoking," I growl at my boyfriend. "Hey, look at me!" I order grabbing his face and turning it to face me.

"I'm a big boy Brooke and last time I checked you weren't my mother," he yanks his head away from me and lighting up another one. "Seriously Brooke?" he groans when I snatch that one to from his mouth and throwing it on the floor.

"Yes seriously, god what are you doing? You don't smoke," I remind him like this little moment is completely stupid, no wait no like about it, this is stupid! I don't really know what happened; our night had been going perfect. We had been _really _enjoying it and sneaking off on way to many occasions to have some _alone _time but then something flipped. My laughing Lucas became one that disappeared somewhere with David and became just…just pissy.

"No Brooke," he spins to finally look at me. "I smoke on two occasions," he holds up to fingers. "One when I am stressed and two when I need not to knock someone out, and if I don't smoke this little thing right here I will knock someone out," he informs me with a dead look all over his face.

"Who?" I ask confused to who pissed him off.

"I'm not going to have an argument with you," he spins away from me and sticking the cigarette back in his mouth.

"David go inside," I order keeping my eyes locked on my boyfriend.

"Brooke you can't tell-"

"Now," I repeat not caring what he has to say right now.

"Fine but just so you know, I agree with Luke," he informs me and I finally yank my glare from my boyfriend to my best friend. "Just saying," he holds his hands up in defense before walking back into the house.

"Glad to see you and David so chummy," I comment as soon as I hear the front door slam. "To think you use to hate the guy."

"Yeah well when his tongue isn't shoved down your throat he isn't so bad," Lucas says blowing out some smoke.

"Lucas that is disgusting," I go to grab it but he jerks away. "Please," I plead in a more calming tone. "Please don't do that, you know I hate smoking," I say and he sighs, slowly dropping the white stick to the ground. "Thank you."

"Yeah its whatever," he groans walking through the crowd of cars away from me.

"Lucas, will you just tell me what I did that pissed you off so bad?" I follow behind him, grabbing his hand to spin him to look at me.

"I'm not pissed at you, Brooke," he says but his tone says differently and since he still yanks away from me and keeps walking I definitely call bull.

"Well then what has you mad? If it's not me then what is it?" I question.

"Who is that jackass Brooke?" he spins around, moving back towards me.

"Who?" I look down knowing who he is talking about just not wanting to talk about it.

"Don't play stupid Brooke," I keep looking down, seeing when his feet plant right in front of me. "Hey," he this time lifts my chin to look at him. "Who the hell is he and why the hell does he seem to know _my_ girlfriend so well?"

"He's just a guy from high school Lucas," I shrug, not at all wanting to discuss Grant, he is an ass, an ass I should have never gotten involved with and I don't want to talk about it _ever_.

"Don't lie to me Brooke," his normal blue eyes, turning gray and his grip on my chin tightening. "I know when you lie to me so don't do it," his jaw tightens and his tone being one that makes my body shiver, but not in a way I normally like.

"He is no one," I repeat, eyes locked on his and my own tone being angered.

"Bullshit," he hisses in my face before shoving himself away from me. "Fucking bullshit."

"It is not bullshit!" I snap, my fist tightening so hard my nails dig into my hand. "He is no one, he means nothing!"

"Do you want to know how many times I have heard you say that to me in our relationship?" he lets out a bitter laugh. "Four Brooke, since we have been together you have said 'Shane means nothing,' 'David means nothing,' 'Me coming here to see you means nothing' 'That kiss meant nothing!'," he yells. "Do you know how many times I have actually believed that? None! Because none of that means nothing Brooke, you use that line on me when it does _mean_ something but you are trying so damn hard to convince yourself you don't!"

"Trust me Lucas when I say he means nothing," I hiss, narrowing my eyes on him. "The thought of him disgusts me."

"Why?" he takes a step closer. "Why would you say that?"

"Because it's true."

"But why Brooke? I need you to tell me why? Tell me why when you look at him your whole body tenses or when he laughs you cringe, why for some reason David keeps telling me I don't need to worry but I need to watch you? Why the hell would he say that to me? Why the hell does he keep saying not to let me leave you alone with him? If he meant _nothing_ why would any of that matter?"

"Because I lied to you!" I yell, Lucas looking taken back. "I lied to you," I look away from him, pulling in a shaky breath.

"When?" he asks but I stand still shaking my head. "Brooke when and what did you lie about?"

"I…" my throat tightens and all my words seem to get stuck.

"Brooke…" his tone is stern as he stands in front of me but my eyes just stay focused on the car beside us.

"I liked him so much," my voice is weak and I still don't look at him as I talk. "And he would get so jealous and I thought," I pull in a breath. "I thought if I got him jealous he would finally admit he cared," a tear slipped down my cheek. "I just needed someone to make him jealous and Grant was there and god Shane hated him so much so I thought it was perfect."

"Brooke I don't-"

"It was all just a lie," I turn to look at him, my eyes looking cold as I look into his. "We would hang out and if Shane asked what I was doing I would tell him and every time it worked," I let out a dry laugh. "He would get pissed, he would tell me to get away from the jackass, just go home because he was no good for me. I could do so much better but he still wouldn't say he was the better I could do, so I wouldn't stop. We never did anything, I mean we wouldn't kiss or any of that because I would never do that with him because I didn't care about him but we would hang out at school, Shane would see, Shane would text me and slowly the idea of it all started to work."

"But?"

"But…" I let out a laugh shaking my head. "But my life is my life and my plans always back fire. Then on top of that no one helps someone else without wanting something in return," I say with practically no emotion, his eyes filling with something I haven't seen before, something I couldn't read. "So one day we were at his house, just hanging out; well I thought hanging out," I look back down at the ground not wanting to look at him. "And we were playing pool and while I was taking a shot he slides up behind me and started to kiss my neck," I shrug like it was no big deal.

"No," he shakes his head taking a step back. "Stop I don't want to know."

"No!" I grab his hand pulling him back. "You asked and I'm telling you. I should have told you before…"

"No!" he screams in my face, yanking his hand away. "I don't want to know Brooke! I don't want to hear it or know you lied to me! God, do you think I want the image of some piece of shit touching you? That I really want to know _now_ after all this time you slept with someone before me?"

"What?" I blink at him.

"Maybe that explains it all!" He throws his hands up. "You know I knew," he squints a little pointing his finger at me. "I knew it was _too_ good that night, that everything you did was _too_ right and it was because you had done it before! You had done it with that asshole and lied to me about!"

"No," I whisper to myself, shaking my head.

"God why the hell would you lie about it? You think that would have changed my feelings on you or something? That you being a '_virgin_' would somehow turn me on more, make me beg more?"

"Don't," I push my small hands against his chest, pushing him back. "Don't say that too me!" I grit my teeth shoving him again. "You know I didn't lie! You know!" I shove again and again as my eyes burn. "You should feel it! Looked at me, in my eyes, at my body, at everything and known! How could you say that to me?" I shove him, his body slamming into someone's car. "You are supposed to know!"

"Brooke…" he reaches for me and I again shove him.

"How could you question that?" I ask, my breath racing in and out of me, tears streaming down my face. "You're not supposed to question that," my voice cracks, spinning away from him and placing my head in my hands and body against Rachel's car.

"I'm sorry," his arms circle around me pulling me into him. "I don't know what I was thinking, I don't know why I even said that."

"You're my first Lucas," I cry into his chest. "My first _and_ my only, you are supposed to know that. You love me so you are supposed to look at me and know that," I cling to his shirt, my back resting against Rachel's car, Lucas dropping his head to my shoulder holding me close.

"I know," I feel him nod in my hair. "I know I am. I just panicked," he turns his head, kissing the side of mine. "I didn't know what you were going to say and I thought… I thought I was about to lose something I love most knowing, most being."

"No," I shake my head pushing him away from me.

"Brooke…" he reaches for my hand as I walk between the cars. "Pretty Girl I'm sorry, I don't…I don't know what I was thinking ok?"

"No its not ok!" I spin around facing him. "It's not even a little ok," my voice cracks completely. "You're supposed to know, you aren't supposed to question that."

"I know, I know," he walks over taking my face in his hands. "Just the thought…" he swallows hard, closing his eyes. "The thought of someone else touching you…"

"But he did," I whisper looking at his chest.

"What?" his hands drop from my body, taking a step back. "No you just said…I mean you told me that…"

"Lucas…" I grab his hand pulling him towards me. "I didn't lie to you about that Lucas," I look up in his confused blue eyes. "You were my first _real_ kiss and my _first_ but you weren't the first to _try,_" I confess, slowly lifting my eyes to his.

"What do you mean try?" his eyes harden looking at me.

"I don't…" I shake my head looking down. "I don't want to talk about it," I tell him, my whole body cringing as I think about it.

"Brooke…" his finger lifts my chin to look at him, his voice calmer as he looks at me. "Talk to me," he asks, his thumb stroking my jaw.

"He just tried," I shrug. "But it wasn't like how you are with me, like you were that first time we ever did anything," I tell him, not having to look at him to know the anger building inside of him.

"Did he force it?" he growls but I shake my head no quickly.

"No, no he wouldn't have done that," I tell him honestly because he wouldn't have done that. Yeah of course I wasn't into it but it wasn't like I ever said stop either. "But you were so gentle with me and I don't know if it was because I wasn't sure about it or not into him or whatever but when he did…" I trail off feeling a little embarrassed. "It hurt," I whisper looking down, his grip on my side tightening.

"He hurt you?" his jaw tightens.

"He didn't mean too, I don't think he realized it but it did and when I said I didn't want to do anything else he stopped, just like that but I just didn't want to be around him, so I left."

"He hurt you," he whispers more to himself, taking a step back from me and turning towards the house.

"Lucas no," I grab his hand knowing what he is thinking. "Stop it ok, there is nothing you can do about it now."

"He hurt you Brooke!" he yells, throwing his hand towards the house.

"But he didn't mean too, I know he didn't mean too," I try to convince him, seeing all the doubt washing over him. "Lucas please…" I take his face in my hands pulling him closer to me, his head resting against mine. "Baby please believe me, please don't do anything…If Tony found out…he…I don't want to think what he would do," I tell him knowing Tony would kill him and with the help of Lucas it would be terrible.

"Well if you don't like being around him why would Rachel let him be here?"

"Because she doesn't know," I shrug. "When I left I didn't want to be around her or Haley or anyone who would make comments or judge me so I went to David's, told him what happened, took an hour to keep him from going over and killing him and went to sleep."

"That's why David told me to keep you away from him," he lets out a dry laugh, running his hand over his face.

"Yeah," I nod, sliding my hands up to his neck, stroking the back of his neck with my thumb. "I'm sorry…" a tear slips down my cheek. "I'm sorry I lied but I just…to me it's always you, everything has always been with you," I tell him locking my eyes on his, searching his for understanding.

"Just me…" he nods leaning down and capturing his lips with mine. "Come on," he laces his fingers with mine. "Let's go inside," he tugs my hand towards the door and I follow.

"I'm sorry," I apologize again as we stop at the door. "I'm so stupid," I sniffle wiping my eyes.

"No," he shakes his head, his whole tone and movements slightly scaring me. "You are not stupid Brooke," he brushes my tear away. "You are prefect," he leans down kissing my tears away. "My perfect Pretty Girl," he breathes across my lips before gentle pressing his lips against mine. "And you don't need to worry about him ok?"

"Ok?" I look at him still confused and he gets a weird grin, "Luke…"

"Let's go inside," he tugs my hand and we head inside.

"Hey," I look up to see Tony leaning against the wall. "Where did ya'll head off too?"

"Just talking," Lucas shrugged, sliding his arm across my shoulder.

"You ok?" he raises a brow I'm sure noticing the weird mood of my boyfriend like I did.

"Oh I'm perfect you?" Lucas questions, pulling me closer to him and Tony nods. "Awesome," his eyes scan around the room landing on Grant. "So completely awesome."

"Hey," I tilt my head up at him, "Why don't I get you a beer? Maybe relax you a bit?" I suggest, needing his body not to be so stiff.

"Isn't my girl the best," he grins over at my brother. "So perfect," he leans down giving me a kiss that makes me stumble back some, his hand grabbing my wrist to steady my balance. "A beer would be perfect Pretty Girl," he winks.

"Then I'll go get you one," I shake my head and head towards the kitchen.

"Hey!' David says as I grab his hand and pull him away from his new found girl of the night. "I was talking there."

"And now you are talking here," I growl spinning to look at him as we stand in the kitchen.

"Don't," he points his finger at me when I cross my arms over my chest. "Don't give me that look Penelope, I did nothing wrong."

"Yes _Lawrence_ you did," I match his tone making him growl.

"Don't you middle name me," he narrows his eyes.

"You just middle named me!" I throw my hands up annoyed.

"Because you were giving me that look, that '_you're in trouble look._' I shouldn't be in trouble, I'm super nice," he grumbles like a child and I sigh leaning against the counter. "Brooke…" he frowns walking over and leaning next to me.

"I can't believe you told him," I shake my head, running my hand through my hair.

"I can't believe you didn't," his arms cross looking down at me.

"It's not like it was my finest moment David, you know I hate thinking about it. God the thought of it just…ugh," I cringe at it. I can't describe why is makes me like that but it does. It makes me feel so dirty and gross and Grant Helpler has been the only person to ever do that to me.

"Brooke we all do stupid things. Hell look at me I kissed you," he teases rocking into me and I let out a laugh.

"Least you don't cringe every time you are around me."

"Says who?" he jokes and I roll my eyes. "You could never disgust me Brooke because the difference is I _love_ you, Grant was just some guy who was there, someone who somewhat took advantage of the whole situation."

"You still love me?" I turn to look at him and he slowly nods.

"I think a part of me will always love you Brooke, but it's not _that_ kind of love. At one point yes it was but it slowly turned into just my best friend and I'm glad because I don't think I could have lost you."

"Well I love you too," I tell him and he gives a half sided grin. "If that means anything."

"It does mean a lot," he wraps his arm around my shoulder, giving me a hug. "But I'm still in trouble aren't I?"

"Oh loads," I laugh resting my head on his shoulder, Grant's laughter making me tense. "Why is he here David? Make him leave," I pout.

"I don't have control over that babe. If I did I would have taken care of it forever ago. Why Tim insists on bringing unwanted people is beyond me."

"I'm glad you and Lucas get along," I tell him honestly. "It's so relaxing to know my best friend gets along with my boyfriend. It was hard trying to juggle both boys I love."

"Oh you pimp," he jokes and I shove him. "I'm just kidding," he rolls his eyes, sliding his arm over my shoulder as we head back into the living room. "Uh oh," he takes a sip of his drink when we find Grant talking to Tony and Lucas. "I give ya twenty bucks that Luke is getting annoyed."

"I'll give you a hundred if you get him away from Lucas," I cringe when I see the fire flare in my boyfriend.

"Come on," David laughs tugging me towards my boy. "Hello people," he smiles, his arm still wrapped around me.

"Thanks Sissy," Tony takes the beer I hand him. "But I need to go find that girlfriend of mine, I will find you in a bit," he kisses the top of my head walking away.

"Lucas," David speaks to him, "I am borrowing your girlfriend is that alright?" he asks and I roll my eyes.

"Whatever makes ya happy, just bring her back," he shrugs opening the beer I gave him.

"Lucas!" I stomp my foot. "You would really give me up that easy?" I ask and he shrugs again. "Jerk," I grumble, crossing my arms over my chest and pouting. "No," I curl my body into David when Lucas reaches for me. "You don't want me."

"Baby don't be like that," he reaches for me again, this time grabbing my belt loop and yanking me into him.

"I don't like you Lucas Scott," I cross my arms over my chest.

"You know you love me," he grins, his hands resting on my backside and nuzzling his face in my neck.

"Doesn't mean I like you," I turn my head away from him.

"You like the things I do to you," he smirks in my ear, feeling of tingles racing over my body.

"Luke…" I whine, running my hands slowly up and down his arms. "Stop…" I whine more knowing not being with him is driving me nuts. This whole bet thing has lasted way to long and today at school just showed that, damn David for interrupting him coming home.

"I don't want to know…" David's voice brings me out of my Lucas and getting him home thinking.

"What?" Grant asks and I drop my head to my boyfriend's chest.

"Whatever Luke just said to Brooke I don't want to know," he explains and Lucas chuckles. "I've had enough Brooke and Lucas for one day," he jokes relaxing me.

"Yeah I've had enough of David for the day too," Lucas jokes, I know referring to earlier.

"I bet that is pretty weird," Grant comments.

"What?" Lucas tone doesn't go unnoticed by David and I.

"The sharing of Brooke," he explains and I groan. "I mean not like everyone knew about them in school and now you and her are together and he is still around. Not like those feelings magically disappear, not like what they _shared_ sudden hasn't happened," he says the last part I know with a hidden meaning.

"Brooke and I haven't _shared_ anything," David is the first to comment. "We are friends, have always been friends and always will be friends."

"Come on David," Grant rolls his eyes, Lucas grip on me tightening. "Aren't we all passed that? Can't we all admit what was _really_ going on?"

"Well care to enlighten me because I don't have a clue," David's tone starts to change.

"Well Brooke and you had something, something pretty intense and from the outside world they were all just waiting for ya'll to get together," he shrugs like everyone thought that. "I personally was surprised to find her dating someone who wasn't you."

"I wasn't," David tightens his grip on his beer. "Brooke is happy and I am happy and everyone is happy. Why are you trying to cause problems?"

"Like I would ever," he holds up his hands, faking innocence. "I mean if I wanted to cause problems I would say that I could get some of Brooke, not like I haven't before," he winks and I cringe back, curling my body between Lucas and David.

"Funny guy," Lucas looks over at David who shakes his head. "Hilarious," he grabs Grant's collar and before I can stop him slams his fist in his face.

"Nice," David comments sipping his drink.

"Lucas!" I shriek the room going quite to look at him, Grant stumbling backwards before recovering.

"Ok…" David slides between Lucas and Grant, when Grant moves towards Lucas. "Let's not do this alright?"

"Son of a bitch," Grant shoves into him.

"Oh I must be just talking to myself, funny thought I was saying words but must have been mistaken," David grabs a hold of Grant's collar. "You have to learn you talk about someone's girlfriend you might get hit so yeah…" he starts to walk him away from us, Grant glaring at Lucas the whole time.

"God what is wrong with you?" I snap at Lucas, getting a scoff as he storms passed me back towards the front door. "Are you happy with yourself?" I shove him as he stumbles out the front door.

"Extremely," his whole mood seems completely relaxed, like he didn't just slug someone.

"What was that your plan? Why you were so relaxed because you knew you were just going to hit him?" I follow behind my anger still boiling over.

"Pretty much," he turns around to face me. "You don't realize Brooke I am a guy and a guy knows when a girl is uncomfortable and that asshole…" he shoves his finger towards the house. "Knew you were uncomfortable pushed it as far as he could. So yes you are right I planned on hitting him just waiting for him to give me a reason."

"God, why would you do that? Now he thinks I still care, that it still bothers me! God Tony saw it and you know he is going to ask me about it! Why don't you ever do what I ask?" I shove my hands into his chest but he doesn't move, just shrugs. "Are you shrugging at me?" I ask and he shrugs. "Ugh you jackass!" I shove him, spinning on my feet away. "God you are unbelievable sometimes."

"Brooke…" he follows behind, reaching for me.

"Don't touch me," I jerk away, but his hand tightens onto my arm and yanks me to face him. "Lucas I said don't-" and my words get cut off by his lips slamming into mine and before I can even react his tongue dives into my mouth.

I'm pissed at him, I know that. What he did was wrong but it isn't changing that I kiss him back. Doesn't change I let him slam me into someone's car and I groan in his mouth. Digging my nails into his hair, he slides his hands down to my hips lifting me in his arm, my legs rest around his hips.

Wondering us down the side of the car, his lips still completely hooked to mine, Lucas yanks on the handle, smirking in our kiss when it opens and we slide from the cold air into the car. Pulling me over the back seat with him, my body slams on top of his, my lips quickly finding his neck and my hands finding the buttons on his shirt, kissing down his chest as I go.

"I'm still pissed at you," I inform him, between kisses.

"I don't care," he shrugs, sitting up with me in his lap, unbuttoning my jeans, yanking them down, latching his mouth onto my neck, biting as he does.

"Luke…" my nails dig into his neck, grinding my hips into him, feeling the bulge grow through his boxers.

"Flip over," he orders, carefully flipping me over so I don't fall off the small backseat. Lucas sliding my jeans down my legs, one breaking free and him giving up on the other; grabbing my panties and doing the same. My hand rushing to get his boxers down, Lucas not even caring they aren't even half way down before slamming into me.

"Uhh…" my back arching up, burying him further into me. Slipping my arms around his chest, one of his hands gripping my hip and the other resting above my shoulder, he pulls back and pushes into me again. "Come here," I grip onto his face bringing his face back to kissing me.

Lucas groaning when I bite hard on his bottom lip; yanking it forward and sucking it between my lips. His hand gripping tighter on my hip almost burning through my side, whimpering when he pulls back withdrawing from me for just a moment for filling me again.

"Are you ok?" he kisses down my jaw and to my neck. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," I moan, wiggling my hips, building up the friction as he starts to move quicker. "Not even close," I slam my eyes shut. I start to reach my peak faster than I ever have with him and partially I'm thankful for that. Not because I don't want to be with him longer but I haven't had a release from him in so long him touching me one time almost made me hit it and I want it…I want it more than anything.

The moans and gasp seem to be lost in the music coming from the house, the voice talking and the occasional laughter but I don't really care. I don't care if someone comes outside and catches us, I don't care I have no idea whose car I'm in or that fact I'm outside having sex while my family and friends are just a few feet away because right now all I care about is Lucas. Every stroke of him, every kiss, every touch and everyone else…Grant…the can all be damned for all I care right now.

"Oh god…" I arch my back under my boyfriend as he thrust into me slowly two more times and hitting his. "Mmm…" I laugh a little as he collapses his body on top of me panting. His head dropping to my shoulder as I feel his heart slam into mine, matching every beat. "That was nice…" I giggle a little still feeling the wave of my little high tingling over my body.

"Yeah…" Lucas lifts his head to rest against mine. "It was…" his eyes lock onto mine. Them looking so serious when the lust starts to wash away. "I love you," he whispers, brushing a kiss to my forehead. "So much Pretty Girl…And I would do anything to protect you and make you feel safe," his eyes lock back onto mine and I see that. I see the look in his eyes at the look at me, them looking almost pained about what I revealed to him tonight.

"I know…" I nod knowing this already. "I know you would Luke," I lift my chin to brush our lips together. "And I really _really _wish I could stay in this moment of being with you and have a little reenactment of what just happened but…" I wiggle a bit and he eases up looking at me confused. "I have a seatbelt buckle in my back…" I confess twisting to making it not stand up straight.

"I'm sorry," Lucas chuckles easing up all the way off me. "Why don't we just head back inside and reenact this?" he smirks and I giggle slipping back on my pants.

"Sounds perfect to me," I agree as he buckles his jeans and slides out the backseat helping me. "But no hitting Lucas Scott you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am," he agrees and I nod taking his hand as we shut the door and head towards the house. "Whose car is that anyway?"

"I don't know," I laugh a little looking at it.

"Oh well," he shrugs opening the door was we walk inside. Glancing around I don't see Grant, not that I want to but I know he didn't leave. Lucas and I might have been busy but we would have noticed a car cranking and leaving but at that same I would like to know where the douche is…Don't want him pissing Lucas off more.

"Hey…" Tony walks up with a drink in hand. "You good man?"

"Yeah I'm good," Lucas slides his arm across my shoulders.

"Guys a dick," Tony thrusts his thumb over his shoulder towards the back door. "David is out back talking to him still. Been out there awhile. I think he is trying to get him to go home yet knew you two were in the front talking so waiting until that was over."

"Yeah talking," I let out a small laugh curling into Lucas who grins kissing the side of my head. "But ignore Grant that's just how he is….Enjoys pushing people's buttons…"

"Screw him then…" Tony shrugs. "But know man…if it got bad I have your back. I could just tell you were handling it," he tells Lucas who chuckles.

"I know man, but I'm actually going to head upstairs. I'm…well honestly I'm not tired. You know I can't lie to you, we have decided to become completely honest and I'm _honestly _telling you that I'm taking your sister upstairs to do…well her," he shrugs and my eyes widen.

"Baby!" I squeal slamming my hand into his chest.

"B its ok," Tony waves a hand to calm me. "Lucas and I have had a very serious talk about this. And Luke," he turns to face my boyfriend, "I as your friend respect that and your relationship and have a good night."

"Thank you Tony," Lucas gives him a nod grabbing my hand. "Oh also make sure that dick is gone soon."

"As you wish my sir," Tony nods spinning on his feet and back towards the crowd.

"What the hell was that?" I question not knowing when the whole _sex okay _talk with my brother and boyfriend happened.

"What? Tony and I discussed it and he respects what we do. He doesn't want to see and or ever hear it but understands its an act that takes place in ones relationship," Lucas explains like that is just so obvious.

"I'm seriously going to have a talk with Rachel," I inform him. "Ya'lls relationship isn't healthy…"

"Jealous?" he kinks a brow sliding his hands to my hips with his little smirk.

"Not even a little," I shake my head leaning up to kiss him. "Now come on boyfriend lets go upstairs."

"Already on it Girlfriend," he lifts me up and starts walking us to our room.

"But you know what earlier meant right?" I raise my brow and he looks confuses.

"What earlier?"

"In the car," I tell him as we pause at the top of the steps. "I won the bet," I giggle and he growls smashing his swollen lips back into mine.

* * *

_Sorry its taken so long…Like I stated before…work…please forgive! Please review!_

_Also my little sister started a story ya'll should check out! It's called __**Message Sent **__ its on my favorites and really good! She is kick amazing…and I love her so read and review and be nice to her! hehe!_

_Please review!_


	18. Chapter 18

When I was younger I always thought my big brother was so wise. He took care of our family, helped us get through every day and when things got hard for me in no matter what situation he was there to help me remember tomorrow was another day. He was the smart straight A student, top of his class, college A's every test and all his teachers love him. He has always been the _model _student, something I was never, and I respect him and look up to him in everything.

The last two years I realized Lucas is like that. If he is around things are honestly perfect, he makes me smile, makes me happy and really way smarter then I will ever be. When it comes to life he and Tony are pretty much on the same page. However I realized something else…

When they are together they are complete idiots.

"This is not at all a good idea," I say for about the millionth time.

"Yes it is!" Tony throws his hands up. "This is the best idea I've had like…ever!"

"No its not, this is a terrible idea," Rachel agrees like I thought with me. "You two are full of bad ideas."

"No we aren't," Lucas objects. "We've thought very hard about this decision and put lot of thought in it."

"Lots of thought like 'hey Luke you think we should go to Vegas?''Sure Tony that's a great idea, lets order another beer'," I cross my arms and they both roll their eyes.

"To me that's a lot of thought," Lucas points at me and I shake my head. "Brooke it's my birthday," he whines like some child getting told no by their parents. "And Tony's is the week after so why not celebrate it together?"

"Because you two want to celebrate it in a different state!" Rachel reminds them.

"What is wrong with you two? Why won't you let this friendship…this friendship…?" Tony snaps his fingers trying to find the right word.

"Flourish," Lucas points at him and Tony nods.

"Right flourish. Why won't you let this relationship flourish?"

"I don't know maybe because my boyfriend just gave you the word _flourish_ to describe it," I tell them.

"He is an English teacher Brooke!" Tony waves his hands in front of him, Lucas nodding in agreement. "They use words that are better than normal words."

"And you both are working as hard as you can to cut down this friendship and its really starting to be too much," Lucas informs us and Rachel and I share a look. "You both need to realize that Tony and I can do what we want without asking. We are _nice_ enough boyfriends to give ya'll the heads up on our plans."

"Oh really?" I pivot my left leg out and Rachel copies with our arms crossed.

"Great!" Lucas's hands fly up.

"Now we get the leg," they both drop on the couch with a puff.

"What is the leg?" Rachel arches a brow.

"The leg is the thing both of you do before we get yelled at," Lucas explains and our eyes narrow. "See now you are glaring at me just because I told the truth."

"Ok, ok, ok," I wave my hand. "Don't ya'll remember the last time you had a _great idea_," Rachel and I both do figure quotes. "You both got drunk and were hung over our first day on vacation."

"But this is different," Lucas sits up on the sofa, placing his hand on my hips. "In Vegas we will never be hung over."

"Oh really?" I look down at him and he nods.

"Yes because in Vegas you _stay_ drunk," he informs me and if he didn't look so serious I would laugh.

"Ya'll are grown ups," Rachel reminds them. "Grown-ups don't get drunk in Vegas."

"That is exactly what grown-ups do!" Tony objects. "It's not like kids can get drunk in Vegas."

"What about work?" I ask thinking he can't just take off of work because he wants to go to Vegas.

"We have it covered," Tony says quickly and Rachel gives me an '_of course they do look_'.

"You see Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday are some kinda break the school gives everyone," Lucas tells me and I do know this. "And I do have vacation days so the Friday before break I'm going to leave early and we leave that night and then get a sub for Thursday and Friday."

"And what about you with work and school?" Rachel looks at Tony, in the middle of Lucas's explanation dropping down in Tony's lap.

"Well I only will miss Thursday classes because we don't have them that Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday and I don't have classes Friday and with work I get two weeks paid vacation so whenever I want to take it I can."

"But a week," I pout falling into my boyfriend's lap. "I don't remember the last time I went a week without you."

"What?" Lucas looks at me confused.

"Me neither, the house will be so lonely without you," Rachel mimics my pout, tracing her finger down his shirt.

"Babe…" Tony tosses a glance at Lucas who shrugs and back at Rachel. "You do know that we wanted ya'll to come with us right?"

"What?" Rachel and I both perk up.

"I mean obviously," Lucas looks back at me. "Us two alone in Vegas together might be a little I don't know…"

"Broke Back Mountain," Tony finishes for him.

"Ya'll really need to stop doing that," I mumble at the sentence finishing,

"We would never plan a trip without ya'll," Tony ignores my comment.

"Unless it's Nate's bachelor party, that one you can't come along with," Lucas informs us making Rachel and I roll our eyes and Tony of course agrees.

"So you are saying we are invited?"

"Of course," Lucas tells us. "I would get very bored at night in Vegas without you."

"That's the only reason you want me there?" I frown and he chuckles.

"No baby, that's just a major perk," he gives me a tender kiss making me smile. "So please?" he pokes out his bottom lip which my brother copies.

"Well I mean…"

"Brooke!" Rachel looks at me like she can't believe I might be actually caving.

"They are grown-ups Rach…"

"We are…" Lucas nodded quickly and at the same time Tony goes, "It's true…we are grown-ups."

"Yeah grown-ups that finish each other's sentences," she waved her hands at them and I laugh a little.

"If ya'll have money and can afford to go I don't mind," I shrug and they break out into grins. "But…" I hold my finger to my boy's lips. "Nothing to crazy…"

"Well I'm not going," Rachel stands up and walks off. "So have your drunken fun without me."

"What's her deal?" Lucas asks but I really don't know.

"Family stuff," Tony grumbles sliding from the couch. "I forgot and I'm an ass," he lets out a dry laugh. "Rachel, baby come here. Come talk to me," his voice trails down the hall as he disappears towards the bedroom.

"Wonder what all that is about," Lucas wonders and I shrug knowing I need to sit down and talk to my friend about it. I don't like for a second she is bothered by something and not talking to me.

"I'll talk to her later when it's just us. Right now I will let Tony talk to her," I tell him knowing she probably wants her boyfriend with her right now anyway. Especially if Tony already knows what is up.

"So I'm taking you to Vegas huh?" he smirks and I roll my eyes.

"Maybe," I point at him and gives me a playful glare. "I haven't decided yet."

"Oh yes you will," he nods like he already knows my choice. "I'll make it worth it for you, I promise," he lifts me up on the couch and lays me on my back as he slowly climbs up me.

"Be careful Boyfriend, you promise and you have to do it," I point at him and he traps my finger in his mouth, his favorite little playful habit.

"Promise," he kisses down my hand making my body tingle.

"I do feel I have some making up to do to you though," I admit and he scrunches his brows confused.

"What you mean?"

"Just cause of the stuff that happened last weekend," I shrug not proud of that at all. Well other then the making up part, that part was amazing.

"Stop," he orders and I just slowly nod. "In my mind it's the past and this is now. All I care about is you and me in the present and future…"

"Future," I smile, tracing my finger over his lips."I love you Lucas Eugene Scott," I tease and he grins shaking his head.

"I love you too Penelope," he leans down capturing my mouth with his.

* * *

"I don't know man seems a little to..._forever_ to me," Ryan, one of our history teacher's comment as we all sit bored in my classroom. The students had some big assembly so classes as of now are cancelled until it's over. Until then we are just hanging out bored.

Too bad we didn't have like a beer.

"That's the point jackass," David rolls his eyes leaning back against the wall. "Marriage is something that is forever."

"And I don't mind being forever with Haley," Nathan shrugs, him coming to visit before out first game today. "I love her, I will always love her. Why not let the world know that?"

"I don't know...feel like you lose your freedom completely," Andrew the computer teacher comments. "I mean think about it man. In less than _three _months you are forever tied to one woman."

"He would have been tied to her anyway," David points out. "It's not like it was a make it or break it deal. It's not like if he doesn't marry her in three months they are over."

"Exactly and Haley wants to be married and I want to be married. She wants to start a family and move on with our lives and I want her happy. If that makes her happy then I'm completely happy with doing that."

"And she is always gorgeous as hell so that helps out right Natey?" our heads pop up to see one of my favorite students walking in.

"It is a perk," Nathan chuckles taking a sip of his drink, and we all let out a small laugh.

"What's up Ky? Why aren't you in the gym?" I question and she shrugs.

"I was bored," she flips her hand around.

"Not a reason to miss, Miss Davis," I point out and she rolls her eyes.

"Luke chill I'm heading back," she rolls her eyes and the guys let out a small snicker.

"Are you allowed to call him, Luke?" Ryan questions, sending me some questionable looks.

"When he is sleeping over at my house on a regular basis I think I have the right," her hands plant to her hips and I drop my head with a groan.

"Excuse me?" Andrew chokes on his water making David and Nathan laugh.

"Brooke," I tell them. "She is Brooke's little sister," I inform them narrowing my eyes on the dark head girl in front of me who giggles.

"Oops forgot to mention that part huh?" she bites her bottom lip in a very Brooke Davis manner that makes me roll my eyes. "But I do have a serious question _Mr. Scott_."

"And that is?"

"My car kinda went boom," she shrugs and I chuckle.

"It went boom?"

"Yes! I was driving just fine and then bam no more working," she claps her hands together making a loud pop. "And then my phone died and I'm kinda missing my cheer bag."

"How do you function in the daily world?" Nathan teases and she slaps his arm with a glare.

"Can you text my sister and ask her to bring it to me?"

"Here, just call her," I toss her my phone which she catches. "Just hit two and talk."

"Thank you!" she flips it open and plants her hand on her hip as she lets it ring.

"You date her sister?" Ryan tosses his thumb towards Kylee and I nod.

"How'd we not know this?" Andrew questions and I just shrug.

"Brooke gross," Kylee's face switches to a grossed out look. "Clearly you didn't know it was me. Is that how you normally answer the phone when he calls?" she questions and the guys all look at me and I look at them confused. "Damn no wonder the guy is always touching you…you little freak," she teases and I close my shaking my head as the guys' chuckle at me. "No I don't care…Brooke you don't have to explain your sex life with me…Well I mean we've talked about it…Yes I know! God do you know how awkward it is sitting in class listening to my teacher teach after hearing you moaning for more from him just the night before?"

"Kylee…" I awkwardly clearly my throat and her head snaps around almost just realizing we were still here.

"Oops…sorry Luke," she blushes going back to her talk.

"Your girl a freak?" Ryan raises a brow and I just run my hand across my face shaking my head.

"Oh no there is a point I need my cheer bag! It's in my room…But I need stuff in it. My clothes are in the top draw. I need my cheer uniform and then something cute for the party afterward…Umm…is the penny shirt washed? Shoot…tell Rachel I want that back! Oh! Get me the cute gray shirt you wore that time I spilled mustard all over that new shirt I just got…Yeah it was so ruined!"

"What?" David looks at me and I just shake my head.

"Its sister talk...I don't even try to understand it anymore."

"No not the one with white stripes the one that I wore over that blue bathing suit that summer forever back. Yeah the one that you got but thought you lost and I showed up in…Exactly and then you know my jeans…No not the skinny ones…Umm…get the pass around ones…Its ok I'm sure its kinda clean…Alright B! Love you and thank you and see you soon! Bye!" she smiles flipping around and shutting my phone. "Here Corrupter of my sister Boy…"

"Yeah thanks," I grumbling slipping the phone back in my pocket.

"You do know you just have a very weird conversation right? I have no idea what you were talking about…" Nathan in forms her and she shrugs.

"It's a girl thing. We don't expect you to understand. Brooke knows exactly what I was talking about."

"Let's hope or you might have a crazy outfit tonight," David teases and she laughs.

"I trust her, but Lucas thanks again."

"No problem Ky."

"Off to gym," she heads towards the door before pausing. "Oh and Brooke says and I quote… 'Your text are mean and unless you are coming home now to do what you said then she didn't want to talk to you…' But you know her words were a little different in there."

"Yeah I know Ky thanks," I wave my hand at her embarrassed and she just giggles.

"Oh no problem! I love you lots!" she blows a big kiss before skipping out of the room.

"Well…" Nathan clears his throat and the guys laugh. "What are you texting my good brother?"

"Oh shut up," I grumble sending a text back off to Brooke.

"You know I'm going to say this one time because it is illegal but Kylee is pretty hot," Ryan comments and my eyes snap up to him.

"She's seventeen Ryan."

"I know dude but I'm stating if she is hot…What does her big sister look like?" He smirks and my eyes narrow.

"Don't talk about my girlfriend dude," I warn, but only half serious. I honestly feel kinda awesome when guys comment on Brooke. I mean depending on the situation I enjoy it. Any guy loves knowing other guys want what they have.

"Come on I know you have a picture. I mean with those text you telling me you don't swap pictures?" he questions and I roll my eyes.

"I'm a little curious myself honestly…She good looking?"

"Brooke is gorgeous," David comments, just adding fuel to their curiosity fire.

"You know her?"

"We went to school together. We are really good friends," he shrugs glancing at me with that look that is apologizing for the other stuff. He doesn't need to anymore, I'm over it.

"So show us a picture."

"I have a picture," Nathan chimes in grabbing his phone from his pocket. "It's from vacation last summer."

"Why you taking pictures of my girl Nate?" I joke and he rolls his eyes.

"Because Brooke goes Nathan take a picture of me and Broody and you don't tell her no because she can be scary," he informs me and I chuckle agreeing.

"Let me see the picture before you pass my girlfriend around," I wave my hand for his phone and glance at the one on his screen. "My baby is so gorgeous," I grin at the image of us on the beach. My arm wrapped around her small waist as she stands with her arms wrapped around me smiling, more like beaming. It was actually the day we _finally _sleep together again. After a few hours staying inside and everyone came looking for us we went to the beach where we stayed the rest of the day. It was a good day.

"Let us see," Ryan reaches for it and flips the phone to face him before I can even say anything. "Damn…"

"She is hot," Andrew agrees. "And she is a freak?"

"She isn't a freak," I snatch the phone from his hand. "And you two don't be thinking about my girlfriend late at night," I warn with a slight laugh.

"How long you been together?"

"Not a century like Nate here," I tease tossing my head towards my brother. "But I guess a little over two years."

"How do ya'll do that?" Ryan leans back in his seat blowing out a long breath. "Honestly after a few months I just get bored."

"If it's the right girl you don't get bored," Nathan objects and I nod agreeing that.

"I don't know. I mean don't you run out of things to talk about? Or I don't know do?" he questions. "What about the sex? Don't you get tired of the _same _sex all the time?"

"Least we are having sex all the time," Nathan jokes and Ryan sends him a glare that makes us laugh.

"It's not boring," I cut in to stop an argument. "Yes ok when I was younger I wasn't for the _same _girl all the time because it was the same and boring. I used to think the more girls I hooked up with the cooler I was or better or something. But I was young and immature thinking sex was all there was to life but when it's right it's great. I mean Brooke knows me like no other girl I know. With a damn look she can turn me on so why wouldn't I want to keep that?"

"Because it's still the same…"

"Trust me it's not," Nathan shakes his head quickly. "Haley trust me, she trust me with everything so anything I want to do or try, within reason, she is normally for. I mean she doesn't want some kinky shit but she knows I'm not going to do something that will hurt her or embarrass her."

"And I've learned that if a girl is _that _comfortable with some guy and is just a one night stand you don't want her," David agrees, I know himself thinking of his old relationship. "Because if she is doing it with you after a day of knowing her she is probably doing it with many more. You aren't special."

"Well maybe your girls have done it with other guys also. Ever think that? Wouldn't you hate to think this girl you are so crazy about has been crazy and so intimate with someone else?"

"It's their past," David shrugs. "If they aren't judging ours how can we judge theirs?"

"Cause the world is filled with double standards," Andrew points out. "You hook up with twenty girls your awesome, a girl…yeah no so much."

"Haley hasn't hooked up with any girls," Nathan jokes and the room chuckles. "But she hasn't hooked up with any other guys either," he shrugs.

"You're girl was a virgin?"

"Yup," Nathan tells him proud.

"I don't think I would like a virgin. They kinda make me nervous. I mean you will be what they remember forever because chicks do that and on top of that they don't know what they are doing."

"I call bullshit," I object quickly. "I mean I thought that too but I tell you what Brooke knew what she was doing," I inform him. "She was nervous and scared but she caught on quick. And there is this thing she does towards the end that…god," I shiver just thinking about it. "I don't know if she knows she does it or not but no girl has done it before and it feels amazing," I tell them still not sure if she knows that she does it. I don't think I can even explain what happens but it happens and every time I hit my point right there.

It's amazing.

"I don't know man as great as that sounds, which I agree sounds nice," Ryan tells me quickly. "I mean having someone know what you like and not like and having a regular lay," he cuts his eyes at Nathan giving him a little glare that makes him chuckle. "I would be afraid I would get tempted to easily. I mean if I'm as crazy about some girl like you or Haley, or you Brooke I wouldn't want to hurt them but it doesn't change I'm still a guy."

"You know I've known that girl since she was a sophomore in high school," Nathan crosses his arms and leans on my desk. "It took me eight months to get her to even talk to me without being pissed and another seven to get her to sleep with me. She isn't one to sleep with anyone; I know how she feels on that subject and the importance of it. I can't imagine my life without her in it. I would never do anything that would screw that up. If I did happen to sleep with someone else she would never forgive me, I'm not going to put myself in that situation," he says and I agree completely.

It's normally to be attracted to someone; it's a part of human nature. However you don't ever act on that. Some one night roll around in the sheets is not at all worth losing Brooke. I see her in my future, I see her being here forever and nothing and no one is worth losing that. Hell I kissed someone else and it shattered her, I could never imagine the pain she might feel by me sleeping with another.

"You won't know until it's the right girl," David chimes back in. "There are just girls out there that change you, make everything…perfect. When that happens you want them happy, you put yourself second and them first and when you have them you don't let go. Because if you do you will regret it."

"You got experience in that?" Andrew raises a brow and all eyes drop on David.

"We all have regrets," he states with a shrug before taking a sip of his water. A sudden wonder of what that regret is…well more of _who _it's for.

* * *

"Ok," I step out of the car shutting the door. Sliding my glasses to the top of my head to as I walk inside the cool building. I swear every time I step in this place it doesn't change the weird factor. I'm still not a school person.

"_Brooklyn!_"

"And that doesn't help it," I groan spinning on my heels to find my all so favorite person ever. Catch sarcasm?"Janice," my tone dead as I slap on my fake smile.

"What are you doing here?" she crosses her arms over her chest as she stands before me. Her hair perfect, her nails perfect, her clothes snug as ever. I mean really? You teach a school full of horny little teenagers; shouldn't you not be in tight clothes?

"Kylee forgot her bag so I brought it by," I hold up blue object in my hand and she slowly nods.

"Not stopping by for Lucas huh?" she corks a brow and I tilt my head to the side looking at her.

"I'll probably say hi to him Janice, not that it's any of your business what I do with my boyfriend or free time."

"You really love him don't you?" her eyes run over me giving her head a small shake. "I mean I understand he is gorgeous and just flirting with him makes my skin tingle," she gets a distant look and I resist the urge to slap her across the face. "I can't imagine taking him home every night."

"Well you're going to have to imagine because that is one thing you won't ever get," I adjust the bag on my shoulder.

"Mmhmm," she nods in agreement. "You are really lucky, he is a good guy," she informs me and I'm shocked at her switch in tone. Normally she is cocky and arrogant but in that statement it was like she was almost…envies. Not like the few comments just before.

"Lucas is a great guy," I tell her. "And you are right I love him. I love him more than I've ever loved anyone," I explain hoping with that fact she will start to leave him alone. I mean if I knew two people were in a relationship, firstly I wouldn't be so persistent in their lives, but I defintley wouldn't _try_ to screw them up. I don't get people who do that.

"I can tell."

"Good," I flip my hand a little over this talk and start to head down the hall away from her. Enjoying our time together less and less the more we have it.

"But is he happy?" she questions down the hall and I freeze a moment. "I mean in a relationship how are you sure both people are _fully _happy in every aspect of it?"

"What are you talking about?" I spin around looking at her not even sure why we are talking.

"I'm just saying Brooke I would watch yourself," she fakes innocence. "Because I know how much you care about Lucas and you do want to keep things interesting for him. Wouldn't want him getting bored."

"Bored?" I kink my brow confused.

"We were just talking earlier with David and some friends and he might have stated that things are sorta the _same _in some things ya'll do. Which is understandable not having much experience."

"Excuse me?" I take a slow step towards her.

"I'm just saying as a girl if I knew my boyfriend wasn't satisfied in certain _areas _of our relationship I would want someone to tell me. I'm trying to help you out," she states and I let out a dry laugh. "He is a good guy, you wouldn't want to lose him over something so easy to fix. Wouldn't want him looking somewhere else," she lets that thought weigh on me a moment before giving the fakest concerned smile I've ever seen.

"You don't know anything about me and Lucas," I grit my teeth slightly and she places her hand to her heart.

"I am just telling you what I heard Brooke. I'm just telling you that you may want to talk to your boyfriend about it otherwise someone else will. And trust me girls around here pretty much go for what they want and girls like Luke and he works a lot," she shrugs. "Hope you have a good day and see you at the game yeah?" she gives me a wink before spinning on her feet and walking away.

"Bitch," I mutter, turning down the hall to drop off Kylee's bag. She told me to just drop it in Lucas's classroom and she would get it later. Yet I don't know if at this moment I want to see him. I mean I don't believe Janice one bit because none of that sounds like my boyfriend but I can't go to see him upset. He knows me so well within seconds he will notice it and then I might actually get upset. I hate getting upset around him.

"_Brookie_!" a more happier tone rings in my ears and I feel the happy feeling build up in my quickly.

"Natey," I smile walking towards the dark haired boy more relaxed. "How are you?" I wrap my arms around his neck giving him a tight squeeze.

"Good, what about you?"

"I'm doing alright, just came by to drop off Kylee's bag," I adjust the object again and he nods.

"Yeah I heard the phone call, ya'll are weird," he states and I love a little.

"I know, but umm…Lucas is probably in class huh?"

"Oh no he is just hanging out with the guys," he informs me and my stomach drops a little, but I quickly shake my head of my silly thoughts. Even if he was with the guys and even if they were talking about whatever guys talk about he would _never _state anything to Janice about us. He isn't the type of guy to do that with some girl he knows I hate. "They were actually talking about you earlier. Think some guys are jealous."

"Why?"

"Because apparently you are hot or something," he flips his hand around and I laugh shaking my head.

"Yeah or something," I nod suddenly feeling better about that. "But I think I might go see him. Just say hi."

"You two never just say hi," he teases kissing the top of my head. "But I do need to head out. Have to meet Hales about cake."

"Oh sounds yummy…"

"The eating of it yes, the price…never," he grumbles and I laugh giving his side a squeeze. "Later..."

"Bye Nate," I wave walking down the hall towards my boyfriend's room. Giving a slight tap on the big wooden door to see four heads pop over towards me. "Hi," I awkwardly wave as I lean against the door frame.

"Hey Pretty Girl," Lucas gets a smile as he stands up walking over to me. "That was quick," he gives me a small kiss as he takes Kylee's bag from my arm.

"Yeah I was at mom's house already. I skipped class today," I admit.

"Why? You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired," I shrug just not really in a class mood today.

"Oh ok," he nods, taking my hand and pulling me over towards the rest of the room. "Umm…guys this is Brooke, Brooke this is Ryan, Andrew and well David," he points to my friend who laughs a little.

"Hey Cookie," he stands up giving me a hug.

"Hey David, guys it's nice to meet you," I give a small wave.

"You too," they both give me a smile.

"So what are ya'll up too?" I lean against Lucas's chair as he sits in it.

"Nothing really," Lucas struggles. "Just guy talk."

"Guy talk huh?" I kink my brow as my fingers play with the small hairs on his neck.

"Yeah, you know nothing involving some tools abs," he points out and I roll my eyes at him.

"He's hot, it's allowed," I shrug knowing he is referring to the time I mentioned mine and Kylee's talk.

"Who is hot?"

"Some douche bag," Lucas flips his hand and my eyes narrow.

"You do not know he is a douche bag!"

"He probably is a douche bag," he casually shrugs and I slap his arm.

"You're a douche bag," I grumble and he just chuckles as a sudden bell breaks through the room.

"Oh well that is our queue to leave," Andrew stands up. "It was nice meeting you Brooke," he gives a smile as he moves towards the door.

"You too," I match his smile.

"Miss Davis," Ryan stands and gives a slight bow. "It was an honor and you are even more gorgeous in person then in a picture."

"Oh…umm…thanks," I cut my eyes over at David who just laughs shaking his head.

"Get the hell out of here," he gives Ryan a shove making him stumble towards the door. "Bye Brookie, see you later."

"Later," I blow him a kiss as he heads towards the door.

"Oh Brooke you coming to the game tonight?" David pauses a quick second at the door to question and I nod. "Cool, later babe," he winks before walking out leaving Lucas and I alone.

"So you are coming tonight?"

"Yeah, I thought about it and decided why not? Not like I have anything better to do."

"Gee thanks," Lucas rolls his head back to look at me. "Glad you can take time out of your busy day to spend time with me."

"Yeah well you know, I'm a very busy person," I tease and his eyes narrow. "But I'll squeeze you in," I grin dropping my head against his.

"Lucky me," he smirks and I giggle.

"Lucky you," I agree leaning down giving him a sweet kiss. "Love you Boyfriend," I whisper pulling away from him and he gives me a wink making me smile before leaning back in to kiss him. My hand sliding to his cheek and his sliding to my hips as I let him deepen our kiss.

"Hello sexy," suddenly I break my focus on my boyfriend to look at some guys at the door.

"Please tell me you are a new student or at the least the new teaching assistant?" one with dark eyes questions and suddenly I see Alex pop in through the group. "Because you're hot…"

"Watch yall's mouths," he slaps the boy in the back of the head walking into the room. "Clearly none of ya'll have any game, because that is not how you approach a girl."

"Oh shut up," dark eyes boy rolls his eyes at his friend.

"He's right," Lucas chimes in. "Not your best first line for a girl, won't win her over."

"Am I win overable?" I look at my boyfriend who grins shaking his head.

"No anymore," he pinches my side and I laugh a little. "Ya'll need something?"

"We did, we wanted to talk about the game tonight but you're busy so we can come back during free period," Alex tells him but I shake my head quickly.

"No its fine. I'm leaving," I straighten up from my boyfriend's chair. "I was just dropping something off for Loo," I tell him and he grins at the nickname I gave my baby sister when she was just a baby.

"Oh ok," he nods.

"But I will see you later Luke," I look at my boyfriend and he nods. "Text me…" I smirk and he gets a grin as I lift his chin giving him a sweet kiss.

"Love you," he smiles patting my hip.

"I love you too Broody," I wink before pulling back from him and heading out the room. "Bye boys," I give a light wave and smirk before disappearing from the room. The conversation with Janice now almost not even registering in my mind.

Dumb bitch.

* * *

_So I'm going on vacation Friday! I'll only be gone a week but won't be able to update. I'm hoping to update most of my stories before I leave but make no promises being as I work tomorrow but still look for them!_

_Love ya'll! Thanks for all the feedback and reviews so far and let me know what you think of this chapter!_

_Review!_


	19. Chapter 19

"God I'm so tired," Rachel leaned back in her chair hearing her back pop. "Maybe we shouldn't have invited all these people over," she scans her eyes around the crowd of people. We've started to notice our little group has expanded greatly over time. We think it's because Rachel's house is fairly good size and well her parents moved out. So everyone just crowds in, however everyone to us are Nathan, Hales, Tony, Rachel, me and Lucas with maybe Bevin or David sometimes Peyton and Jake before they left for school or a few friends but if Tim comes he brings anyone and everyone.

He still doesn't get out much. Poor thing.

"Let him have his fun," Haley waves her hand at the guy as he now does some shots off a girl's stomach. "It's his little candy land for a few hours," she jokes getting a laugh from our red head friend. "Tigger…" she taps my shoulder making me turn my gaze to her. "You alright?"

"Yeah," I nod taking a sip of my drink.

"You sure? You have your thinking and worried face on," she informs me and I let out a slight laugh. "What's up?"

"Ever hear something…" I turn to look at her wondering if I'm stupid for even entertaining this thought. "And it at the time not mean anything but it just eats away," I tell her she slowly nodding as I talk. "Until all you think about is that. Then you take little things that probably meant nothing but blow it up to mean what has been eating at you?"

"Sometimes… After awhile you think about it so much you make it a big problem then it is," Rachel agrees and I look down nodding knowing that is right.

"What is the problem here Brooke? What did you hear?"

"It's dumb," I tell them quickly knowing it's so dumb. "But before the game I had to drop something off for Kylee and I ran into Janice…" I tell them and both make a noise of disgust. "And she said something that I know is dumb but maybe…maybe it's right also…"

"Anything Janice says is not right," Rachel tells me quickly. "But let's hear this bullshit thought of hers."

"She…well she told me Lucas was bored," I explain and they look confused.

"Bored?"

"With me… with things we do…" I trail off not really wanting to say it out loud in a room full of people.

"You know that is shit right?" Rachel asks and I just shrug.

"Brooke, Lucas is always touching you. I mean _always_. The guy has eye sex with you so much I don't know how he stays focused on anything."

"So we all know when your alone that boy must be dead tired or something."

"He has great stamina," I tease and they laugh a little. "But I'm serious. She said he was talking to the guys and said being with someone so long can be boring. And the last few nights he hasn't…well when I try he just says he tired, gives me a kiss and goes to bed. Sometimes he will do things but never lets me…what if he doesn't like me doing stuff for him? I mean why lie and say you're tired, why not just tell me?"

"Brooke he works all day, early mornings and sometimes late in the afternoon with ball and if there is a game even later. Maybe he is really just tired."

"I know but we aren't together a lot anymore. I mean yes we are together a lot but not like we used too. Work and things have been crazy and school is taking over my life so I feel like us apart is happening more than us together. So when we are together I just want him," I admit blushing a little. "I'm just afraid maybe it is too _boring_ and he isn't wanting me anymore."

"Don't…don't do that. Don't let Janice second guess yourself all over again Brooke. She did once don't let her do it again," Haley orders. "Lucas loves you, he is insane about you and you know that. Don't let her make you second guess your relationship because even if that had some area of being true…"

"Which it's not in the least…" Rachel adds on.

"Right, because it is bullshit. But even so Lucas would not discuss his sex life with some girl, some girl he knows you hate."

"I know..." I nod knowing I over think things way too much. It's an annoying habit I've had for a long time. "I'm just being stupid…"

"Completely…"

"I just…He is the only experience I have," I give a slight shrug. "He has a lot, I have him and I just…I'm really not sure if I add up to his past girlfriends… I've never known and before she even made a comment I've wondered… Now I wonder a lot…" I let out a dry laugh standing up, pulling my phone from my back pocket as it starts going off.

"Who's that?"

"Luke…" I flip it open to read his message. "He is going to be late tonight…The game ended later then he thought and now he has to file a few things before heading out…" I frown at the message. "He's been coming home later," I inform them. "Work seems to run late a lot…"

"Work runs late because sometimes work runs late…" Haley points out. "How many times have you gotten out on time like you were supposed to?"

"Yeah well the difference is I don't have a cheer slut staying after with me…" I point out knowing Janice loves any extra time she gets with my boyfriend.

"Christmas is in a week…You both have time off. You should talk and catch up and tell him what you are feeling…"

"Maybe," I shrug knowing he probably will just roll his eyes asking why I'm being insecure in our relationship again. He expects me to be happy and pleased with everything but I'm not always. Even after all this time sometimes I worry about us. I don't mean to but I'm Brooke...I worry.

"Brooke!" I glance up to see Tim standing with a group of friends. "Come play with us" he waves me over.

"Oh why not."

"I thought you weren't drinking tonight?" Haley reminds me as I start moving towards him.

"I also thought I was spending time with my boyfriend but that isn't happening now is it?"

"He will be here soon."

"And until then I will be playing a game with friends," I shrug. "I mean what's one game?"

* * *

"So they want her to come up there?" I ask as Tony and I get out of my car at Rachel's house.

"Yeah…And it's her family so she wants to but she doesn't want to leave Tree Hill, it's her home. Yet with school she hasn't been working so she really can't afford to pay for the house on her own so things are really stressing her out."

"Damn man I'm sorry," I apologize after he finishes explain the whole Rachel mood change lately. "If you or her need anything just let me know ok?"

"I know man, thanks," he slaps my back and I give him a nod. "But umm…Brooke said you were going with her to good ole Richard's for Christmas dinner?"

"Yeah, she didn't want to go alone and I want to be there," I tell him knowing my girl is stressing about the family event that is taking place in a week.

"Well she will need you there," he says with a dry laugh. "Because that place is insane."

"So I've heard," I laugh as we inside the warm building.

"Lucas!" I'm tackled at the door before I even take four steps in, my girlfriend's lips slammed against mine. Stumbling backwards I feel Tony's hand to my back so I don't fall down and within seconds I taste so much alcohol I'm pretty sure I could get drunk off it.

"Brooke…" I grip her sides pulling her off me.

"I've missed you _sooo_ much today," she giggles walking backwards into the house.

"B you ok?" Tony asks concerned shutting the front door.

"I'm perfect!' she does a little skip, her body straightening up. "Why would I not be perfect? I am perfect," she points at him with a serious face before breaking out into a fit of giggles.

"Brooke, are you drunk?" he asks taking a step closer and she steps back.

"Not so close to me Bubba," she waves her hand at him, stumbling back. "Personal space."

"Brooke how much have you drank tonight?" I reach up grabbing her arm so she doesn't fall over the couch she is about to bump into.

"A few, a few, few, few-" she looks out into space, scrunching her face up as she thinks. "Not much," she settles on snapping her head back right. "I mean if it was in front of me I drank it."

"How many were in front of you?"

"I don't know," she giggles, bringing her shoulders up and for a second, if she wasn't completely smashed, she looked so innocent, but that only lasted a second. "But I don't think…" she trails off getting a distance look in her eyes as she steps forward, falling and I catching her just before she hits the ground and again she giggles.

"Brooke where-" and about that time Rachel rounds the corner. "Found you."

"Rachel…" Tony looks at her, clearly not too happy about Brooke.

"What?" she gives us an innocent look and shrug.

"Why is my girlfriend drunk Rachel?" I growl, tightening my grip around Brooke.

"This," she wiggles her finger at Brooke. "Is not my fault, I cannot be blamed for it."

"You are with her Rachel!" I raise my voice completely annoyed right now. Brooke doesn't drink like ever. Even when we are at her place or mine or anywhere she doesn't drink. Yes maybe she will have a glass of wine with dinner or sip a beer but that is _occasionally_. I've never seen her like this before.

"And Brooke is a big girl! If she wants to drink she will," Rachel defends herself.

"Why would you keep fixing her drinks then?" Tony asks, a calmer tone then mine but only because his girlfriend isn't completely smashed.

"I didn't fix her anything, the guys were. I tried to get her to stop and she got a little bitchy with me. I figured you would be here soon and you could deal with it," she explains and though she is trying to shake it off I can tell it bothers her. Brooke is just as important to her as she is to me or Tony so I guess I do believe she would try to stop Brooke but it doesn't change anything.

"Who are the guys?" Tony's big brother side pops up, anger flying through him.

"Tim and some friends he brought," she explains and Tony starts storming towards the kitchen. "Babe wait," she grabs his arm but he shakes it off. "Great," she groans, stocking off after him.

"_Brooooodddyyy!_" Brooke drags out my name and I look down at her pouting. "Are you mad at me? I don't like that."

"I'm not mad," my arms circle around her waist holding her close. "I just don't get why you drank so much that's all."

"Because I love you," she tells me not at all making sense. "And I don't ever want to lose you," she leans up kissing me, a hiccup breaking it up.

"You're not ever going to lose me. Why would that ever happen?" I look down at her confused and she just shakes her head.

"Because I suck," she mumbles into my chest and I'm completely confused.

"Ok baby you aren't making much sense to me right now so why don't we just go sit down?" I suggest, slowly walking us towards the kitchen.

"I like you calling me that," she tells me and I stop to look down at her.

"Calling you what?"

"Baby," hiccup, "I like being your baby."

"You'll always be my baby," I chuckle never really paying too much attention to that. I mean of course I realize I call her baby, I've just always been the pet-name type, I don't know just how I am but I never realized that she liked it that much.

"That's good," she nods and we continue our walk- her sway- back into the kitchen.

* * *

"I want to play!" Brooke flies from my lap as the guys set up another game of beer pong. I don't really know who these guys are, apparently they go to school with Tim which yay for Tim having friends but I don't like one they gave my girlfriend so much to drink and two that this one dark headed guy named, Kevin, keeps giving her looks that make me want to punch him.

"I think you've played enough," I take her hand and pull her back down in my lap.

"But I want to play," she pouts, poking her lip out as far as she can and it being right there and kissing her always being such a great distraction I just lean up and trap her lip between my teeth before kissing her. Her waving her hand and dismissing the calls to play and taking my face in her hands deepening our kiss, but then she starts smiling and I of course smile because I love when she smiles and she pulls back biting her bottom lip. "You kissed me," she grins, running her thumb over my bottom lip.

"Yeah, well because I love kissing you," I inform her as if she didn't already know that and hook her lips back with mine.

"You still love kissing me?" she pulls back when I go to deepen it and I grow completely confused.

"Never been a time I haven't loved kissing you."

"Hear that stupid people, my boy still loves kissing me," she grins, dropping her head down and giving me another kiss. "Let's go upstairs," she mumbles against my mouth, grinding her hips a little against me as if she doesn't see all the people in the room.

"No," I grip her hips and she frowns.

"Why? Don't you want me?" her bottom lip trembles and I race to make sure she knows that's not true.

"Brooke of course I want you," I brush her hair back. "But Pretty Girl not when you're like this," I shake my head running my eyes over her, never _ever_ being ok with sleeping with her when she was drunk, that is the furthest from what I want. It makes me uncomfortable and feel weird.

"But I want to have sex," the corners of her eyes drop and her lips quirk into a frown.

"And of course I want to have sex with you but not with you drunk."

"I shouldn't have drank so much," she lays her head to my shoulder. "I'm _extremely_ dizzy."

"Why don't we put you too bed?" I suggest thinking that is the best thing to do.

"Ok," she thankfully agrees and I slowly stand up, her rising from my lap and taking my hand.

"You going to bed?" Haley asks and I nod wrapping my arm around Brooke's shoulder.

"Yeah, Brooke is going to bed, it's been a long day," I explain and she nods.

"Well hope you sleep well sweetie," she hugs her and Brooke gives a sloppy smile. "Night."

"Night," she nods; giving a wave to everyone and we head up the stairs to the room we call ours here. "Luke, the room is spinning," she presses her hands to her temples cringing.

"I'm sorry baby girl," I apologize, easing her down on the bed. "Lift your arms," I tell her and she slowly lifts her arms like they are the heaviest things in the world, slowly peeling the tight shirt over her head.

"You sure you don't want me?" she gives what she thinks is a smirk but it just turns into a drunken glazed over look.

"It's hard," I admit, her laying down on the bed and stretching her arms above her head.

"It is huh?" she glances down at my lower self and chuckle.

"You're too much Pretty Girl," I pop the buttons on her jeans and tug them down, lifting her hips to peel them off. "But you do have areas of being right," I swallow hard looking at the image of my half naked girlfriend lying in front of me.

"That's because you love me," she giggles, biting the tip of her finger. "Come here," she grabs my hands and pulls me down to kiss her. "I'm not _that_ drunk," she tries to reason, wrapping her legs tight around me.

"Brooke…" I grip onto her leg and her tongue dives into my mouth.

"I want you," she slides herself back and forth. "Come on Broody, you know you want me too," her nails dig through my shirt and I have to completely resist the urge right now. "You always feel so good, Luke," her drunkenness giving her voice just a little extra rasp sending a shiver down my spine and a groan escaping me.

"Ok, I'm going back downstairs," I pull my mouth away, Brooke latching her teeth onto my neck and sucking hard.

"Mmm…"

"Because this is wrong," I groan, gripping her hips to stop all the grinding. "And you're drunk," I remind over and over again in my head. I mean its wrong right? Having sex with your drunken girlfriend who may or may not be able to remember most of it in the morning is wrong right? "Ok," I grab tight onto her hips and shove her hips and legs and any other body part that might turn me on away from my body.

"Baby…" she whines but I ignore it.

"Nope, you are drunk," I pull back standing up quickly. "And it's wrong."

"I'm saying it's ok," she slides her legs up on the bed and bites her bottom lip. "And it's been _so_ long."

"It was the other night and this morning, well least you this morning," I wave my hand at her and she giggles at our morning events, morning events that I myself didn't get to partake to much in, well I mean I _partook _in it because I let my girl enjoy herself but I was running late so yeah, I didn't get my own little release on that.

"And I owe you," she sits up on her knees, looping her fingers through my belt loops and pulling me towards her.

"Brooke…"

"Mhmm…" her glassy eyes look up at me and I really have to control myself when she starts to undo my belt and jeans.

"Ok…" I take her hands and remove them from me. "You go to bed," I pull away, pulling back the sheets to lay her down.

"But I thought we were going to have fun," she pouts dropping down on the bed.

"Tomorrow, when I have a sober you," I explain knowing that's the right thing. As much as I love her and as much as I do know she wouldn't care it just really doesn't feel right.

"Stupid alcohol," she grumbles resting her head on the pillow.

"You will definitely be thinking that in the morning," I pull the sheet over her, leaning down and kissing the side of her head.

"Lucas…" she struggles to lift her head to look at me when I reach the door. "I love you, probably more than I've ever loved anyone in my entire life."

"I love you too Pretty Girl," I smile looking at her as she drops down onto her pillow with a smile.

"That's good," she snuggles close to the pillow and I smile. She so gorgeous, so completely smashed but gorgeous.

"Night," I whisper through the dark room, hearing a very muffled night and walking out and heading back downstairs.

* * *

_Christmas is either next chapter or the one after and there will be three chapters off it!_

_Hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	20. Chapter 20

"So you're ok?" Karen asks for about the millionth time.

"Yes, Karen I promise," I grab her keys from under the counter. "Go, get all of your stuff before its time to pick up Lily," I say knowing she has _tons_ of Christmas shopping to do and no time what so ever to do it in.

"I know but I just feel bad leaving you alone to handle all this," she says and that is why I love Karen Roe. She is just a great person and an _amazing _boss.

"It's not that busy Karen," I point out knowing rush is over and closing is in about three hours. "Plus Lucas is coming by when he gets off work."

"Alright," she glances around still looking a little unsure. "But if you need me call me. I will have my phone on me and will only be at the mall."

"That's fine," I flash a smile and she nods pulling on her jacket and grabbing her purse. "I'll make sure everything is locked up and clean before I go. Put Luke to work," I tease and she laughs.

"Sounds perfect," she pulls me into a hug. "Keep that son of mine in line," she winks and I laugh as she walks out.

"God…" I drop down on the stool beside me and pull out my school work. I have to sketch four dresses and two pant suit for my class. I have one dress that I love and three more ideas in my head just can't get it on paper. My mind has been racing with so many other things it seems it's all clogged inside.

"That looks nice," the all too familiar voice rings through me and I grip my pencil so tight I'm surprised it doesn't snap.

"Leave me alone…"

"Why?" he slides around me and drops down beside me, leaning way to close. "You haven't talked to me in _days _Brooke…"

"That's because you are an ass," I hiss spinning on the chair and standing up.

"What I do?" he gives an innocent smile and I let out a bitter laugh.

"Really? You rubbed yourself all up on me Felix!"

"Oh that…" he flips his hand around dismissing it.

"Yes _that_…" I growl him doing that not at all ok. "That is not ok Felix."

"I was just messing with you…"

"I don't want to be messed with!" I snap, glancing to see a few customers looking at us. "Just leave me alone," I say shaking my head at him and walking into the kitchen to get away from him.

"Brooke…come on…" he follows behind me and I resist slugging him. "It was a joke. I didn't mean to make you mad."

"Make me mad!" I jerk around to face him again. "You ask me something as personal as if my _boyfriend _satisfies me in bed, then go on to tell me I should try someone new! Someone who you implied as being you!" I slam my finger into his chest pushing him back.

"You know what your problem is Brooke?" he takes a step forward his eyes turning a dark haze. "You feel guilty…"

"Guilty about what?" I toss my hands up knowing there is nothing I should feel guilty about.

"Because you _actually _thought of someone who wasn't Lucas," he challenges. "You feel so guilty because you preach being so in love yet when someone else you are actually attracted to touches you, you dismiss him so fast you don't know how to handle it."

"Get away from me Felix…" I grit my teeth knowing I'm two seconds away from completely destroying him.

"Maybe, just maybe you don't care about him as much as you used too. Maybe you are so stuck in the rut of that relationship and the safety of it you won't ever try something else. Something better," he stands right in front of me.

"Better?" I let dry laugh looking at him.

"Brooke you are twenty years old," he informs me like I'm not aware of this. "You are twenty and all you know is Lucas and there is so much more out there."

"I don't want anything other than Lucas, Felix!"

"How do you know?" he snaps back and I cringe slightly. "Don't you want to be sure?" he questions. "Don't you want to explore life, relationships more? Do you really want to be fifty and look at that guy and think what if? I'm not saying he isn't the one I'm just saying you are young and you should enjoy life because we all know he has! He lives his life; he had a _whole_ life before you. Don't you want that?" he takes a sudden step closer. "You don't want to miss out on something because you are so _comfortable _with something else," he states and I don't even have a second to react before he presses his lips against mine, yet as soon as they do my hand quickly finds his cheek.

"You prick. What the hell are you doing?" I hiss shoving him back. "I tried to be your friend Felix, I did, but only because of Lucas but I swear to god you better stay the hell away from me."

"Brooke…" he takes a step towards me I think quickly realizing the big mistake he just made.

"I love him Felix. I love him more than I've ever loved anyone and I am not stuck in some rut," I feel the tears prickle in my eyes but I'm seeing so much red I quickly get them away. "He means everything to me and you hate it's because you are alone. But just because no one wants you don't try to screw up what I have with someone who wants me. You sicken me," I run my eyes over him watching something flicker through his dark eyes. "And I would _never _want someone like you, I would never even think about someone like you and I sure as hell would never love you."

"Everything ok back here?" I glance over Felix's shoulder to see Justin. Now that we actually talked I realized he does come in a lot. Always the same time, right around close and right after he gets off work. I like him coming around; he is nice, fun to talk to.

"Fine," I take a step back and watch Felix burn his eyes into me as I stand in front of him. "Bye Felix," I state, his gaze staying on me a moment longer before spinning on them and storming out.

"Sorry I came back here," Justin waves his hand around. "Just was hearing things…Wanted to make sure you were ok," he informs me and I run my hand through my hair nodding. "Are you? Ok I mean?"

"Not really," I shake my head as some tears form.

"Want to talk about it?" he takes a cautious step towards me. "I mean I don't know you that well and I did very awkwardly hit on you," he states and I let out a small laugh. "But I can forget that happened if you can…"

"You're sweet," I tell him with a small smile.

"My mommy says so," he jokes and I let out a laugh. "There is that gorgeous smile," he leans against the wall beside me. "Thought I might get it out of you," he reaches up knocking a tear.

"I'm normally not this emotional," I let out a dry laugh. "I don't yell at people in the middle of work or cry. You probably think I'm insane."

"Not insane…just…normal…"

"I'm far from normal…"

"The fun ones normally are," he shrugs and again I laugh. He's good at that. "You and boyfriend ok?" he questions and I shoot him a look. "Weird guy," he throws his thumb to where Felix left. "Not the same guy as I notice you with… Can tell he isn't a boyfriend but maybe not a friend…" he says the latter part a little confused.

"Felix is nothing to me," I state quickly. "He is Lucas, my boyfriend's, cousin or something weird but they grew up together and he just hits on me all the time. I normally can ignore it but the last few times…the last few times Lucas would destroy him if he found out."

"Protective type huh?"

"Very," I nod knowing Lucas is very protective of me. "And Felix says things he shouldn't…does things he definitely shouldn't…" because he shouldn't have kissed me. God makes me feel like I should go scrub down my face… I don't know how I'm going to tell Lucas. Yet I've learned you tell, I can't keep this from him again. "God Lucas is going to kill him…" I run my hands over my face.

"So you don't like that Felix guy at all? I mean no romantic feelings or something…"

"Oh definitely not. He finds it so out there a girl doesn't want him but I don't. He doesn't even register to me. Lucas is who I want, he is always who I want and Felix for some reason hates that."

"Ok I don't know the situation because I barely know you. I mean you make my coffee and it's awesome," he says and I laugh some. "But maybe…maybe that guy likes you," he gives a small shrug.

"Justin…"

"No really," he says quickly. "You are gorgeous Brooke and the times I've seen you, you seem like a great girl. And if he does care about you he probably hates knowing someone else has you. Lucas has you… The guy family or not hates him."

"Felix doesn't want me, not really."

"Maybe he does," he offers a shrug. "And nothing bothers a guy more than knowing someone; especially a friend has someone they want. Wanting someone who has a boyfriend is hard enough but having that boyfriend be a friend and seeing it…well that's a whole new level of pain."

"That being true or not he should respect my relationship; respect me enough not to do what he just did."

"He's a guy Brooke; he saw an opening and took it. There usually isn't much logic behind our choices and in our head they seem like good plans. Normally they aren't," he chuckles a bit and I give a slight nod. "Believe it or not guys want to find someone too and when we see a girl we like some of us, not all, but some put on blinders and go in for it. If she is single we keep asking until she says yes and if she is in a relationship we wait for a crack in it, even if it's little we look for a crack and when we find it we explore it and blow it up as much as we can."

"Luke and I don't have cracks," I tell him quickly. "I mean we aren't perfect because no one is but our relationship doesn't have terrible cracks in it."

"Every relationship has cracks Brooke. Just depends if someone is around to point them out or not," he gives a light shrug as we fall into a small silence. "But hey," he claps his hands together to lighten the mood a big. "How about I be so amazingly nice and buy you a cup of coffee?"

"I get free coffee," I tell him and he ponders that for a moment.

"Then how about you being super amazingly nice and offer me a free cup?" he reasons and I let out a laugh.

"Well actually…" I start to tell him Lucas is about to be here but pause when my phone starts going off. "Just a sec…" I pull it out seeing a text from my Broody Boy.

'_Hey Pretty Girl, David and I are going over some stuff before the next game. Meet you at your place later?'_

"Oh…" I frown some at the message before me.

"You ok?" Justin asks and I pull my eyes away to look at him with a smile.

"Yeah my brother was telling me something about his girlfriend," I lie pushing the phone back in my pocket. "But coffee…I never turn down coffee," I tell him knowing that is my favorite thing to drink always.

"Awesome," he claps his hands together with a grin. "I love this being nice to people, gets me free drinks," he teases and I laugh as he follows me out of the kitchen.

"You're an idiot."

"An idiot with free coffee," he points out and I just laugh again as I make him his cup.

* * *

Stirring my spoon around the thing I assume is sauce I let my mind race with about a million different things. Felix, Justin...Lucas.

My Lucas.

Justin was right; after I sat and thought about it I realized Luke and I do have cracks. Lots of them. Yet to me they aren't major things, at least now and the thought of Felix trying to make them that scares me. It worries me because Justin made a hell of a point earlier while talking. What about Lucas? While talking he said how he had a girlfriend, he was crazy about his girlfriend but other people weaseled their way in.

They _let _people weasel their way in and I don't want that with Lucas.

I don't want to lose him.

"Brooke?" the front door opens to my apartment. "Pretty Girl, where you are?"

"In…" I clear my throat a bit. "In here!" I call and hear as he moves around my apartment.

"Sorry I'm late. David and I were going over the roster and we might get a new player from Beaver Creek," he informs me and I nod as I still stir the sauce.

I think I burned it.

"We met with his family earlier and they really want to get him into Tree Hill," he appears in the kitchen behind me. "Which…hello," he kisses me cheek before going over to the fridge.

"Hey…"

"Which would be awesome," he finishes leaning against the counter. "It could change the whole season."

"That's great," I tell him trying extremely hard to be excited for him.

"Yeah it is," his smile is etched in place as he takes a sip of his drink. "So how was your day?"

"It was alright," I tell him still stirring the grossness in front of me. I don't know if this is able to eat. Poor Lucas is going to die of food poisoning. I really suck at this.

"Just alright?" he places his drink on the counter and walks up behind me, his arms slipping around my waist. "I can read you Pretty Girl, tell me what's up?"

"Nothing Broody," I tell him because it is. How can I be upset and hurt with him for not being there today when he is clearly so excited about what is going on at work. What kind of person is going to be so needy that they get mad about _work_?

"You sure?" he asks and I just nod debating something in my head. Something I need to tell him but I really don't want to make him mad at me. He is going to be so pissed about Felix. "Ok…" he releases me and my stomach drops a bit. There was a time when he knew when I was upset, he could read it and in that time he would never drop it. He would push until I told him. "I'm going to go change alright?"

"Ok," I nod and he presses a kiss to my cheek before walking out. "Alright…" I slide my finger down the recipe in front of me looking what to add next. My phone going off on the counter breaking me from the mess I'm about to create. "Loo…" I answer with a smile at my sister on the other end. "What's up?"

"_Brooke I…" _her voice cuts off a little before coming back. _"B I need to talk to you about something…"_

"Ok what's up?" I trap my phone on my shoulder listening.

"_It's Alex…" _she tells me and I nod waiting for her to continue. "_We…I mean I…_"

"Ky your phone is breaking up real bad. Are you ok?"

"_I'm fine…"_

"Brooke…" I look over my shoulder and my stomach drops. "What…I mean…" I look at Lucas who lets out a small laugh.

"Kylee your phone is really bad. Call me back alright?" I hear some choppy _'it's not important. I will call you later'_ before the line cuts off. "Lucas…I umm…" I run my hand through my hair looking at him.

"Is this what's wrong?" he glances at the box in his hand. "Are you..?" he asks and I quickly shake my head no.

"I was late…really late," I let out a dry laugh. "But I'm not. I went to the doctor and he said its stress. I got my period the other day."

"Pretty Girl…" he tosses the box on the table and moves towards me, my body quickly in his arms. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's nothing," I shrug. "I didn't want to disappoint you again. We just decided we were going to wait and then that happens? I didn't want you mad at me and think I was planning it or trying to trap you or something…"

"Brooke…" he grips my shoulders and jerks me back to look at him. "I would _never _think that. If that happens we will deal with it. We will deal with it together. I don't want you going through it by yourself."

"I'm not so I just wasn't going to tell you…"

"Tell me…" he stresses quickly. "Brooke I don't care if it's a scare or you are or hell taking it for fun of peeing on a stick you tell me and I'm there. Always… Alright?"

"Ok…" I nod quickly understanding now. "I'll tell you…"

"Good…" he pulls me into a hug and holding me tight. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry Pretty Girl."

"It's ok…" I nod breathing him in as he relaxes me. "But there is something I need to tell you…"

"What?" he pulls back to look at me.

"You can't be mad Broody…I need you to promise not to flip out and fly off the handle…"

"What is it you have to tell me?" he takes a step back quickly dismissing the not flip out line.

"Luke…" I grab his hands pulling him back. "Stop…just listen to me ok?"

"I am listening."

"No you are about to freak out," I point out.

"Well then tell me and I won't."

"Ok you know how I have a class with Felix?" I remind him and he rolls his eyes but nods. "Well we normally get along… I mean as well as you can get along with Felix."

"Which for girls is hard…"

"He tries to flirt but it's pretty innocent," I tell him and he slowly nods, his jaw clenching and releasing as he nods for me to continue. "Well earlier he was saying all this stuff. It really wasn't making any sense to me."

"Like what? What he say?"

"It was stupid stuff Luke…"

"So? If it is stupid tell me…"

"He just…he just kept asking if I felt stuck. Like our relationship was my safety net because you lived your life before me and I never really got to. You got to experience dating and I didn't…"

"Do you?" hurt flies over him as he takes a step back. "Do you feel like that? Do you feel…do you feel stuck with me?"

"No!" I say quickly my hands flying to his face. "God no," I bring his head to rest against mine. "I don't think like that…baby I swear I don't. I'm with you because I love you."

"Then why did he say that?"

"I don't know…I was talking to Justin and he was saying things about Felix looking for a crack because he likes me…"

"What? Who is Justin? What cracks?"

"I don't know. I guess every relationship has them and Felix is finding them but that is what is wrong. I can ignore all that what I can't is... well he…he kissed me…" I blurt out and his eyes widen as he jerks back.

"He what?"

"I don't know how it happened. He was saying all that stuff and I was getting pissed and snapped at him and he just kissed me," I tell him and it feels like complete déjà vu when I see the look flash over his face. "I slapped him quickly and told him to stay away from me and I think… I think he got the hint…" I tell him and feel my heart race in my chest as I see move slowly around the kitchen. "Luke…" I reach for his hand pulling him back to me. "Don't be mad at me. I didn't know what has happening…"

"I'm not mad Pretty Girl," he looks at me and I feel myself slowly relax. "Not at you…"

"I'm sorry…" my voice cracks a little. "I just thought I should tell you. I didn't want what happen last time happen again. I don't want to hurt you."

"Brooke…" he pauses for what feels like a lifetime before looking back at me. "Should I be worried about us?"

"What?" I look at him a little taken back by that.

"I can tell you aren't happy like you used to be…" he turns to face me and my heartbreaks. "Now you tell me Felix kissed you, which I'm not mad at about I swear but there is him and some Justin guy I don't know? Some guy you know enough to talk to about this stuff…"

"No Luke I wasn't. He was just there and we were talking…"

"He makes you laugh…" he lets out a hurt smile and my heartbreaks just a little more.

"How'd you know that?" I question and he steps away from me running his hand through his hair shaking his head.

"I came by for a second earlier," he states and I look at him confused. "I had a short break so told David I would pick something up real quick so I was coming by."

"But you text me saying you weren't going to make it…"

"It was a last minute thing," he informs me. "I mean we wanted something quick and on the go and that was right by but that's not the point," he waves his hand at me ignoring it. "I was about to walk in and I pause because I saw you laughing…You haven't laughed for me like that in a long time."

"Luke…" I frown hating he thinks that.

"And I miss your laugh…" he lets out a hurt laugh. "I didn't want to show up and make you stop."

"Lucas…" I slide my hands up his arms and to his gorgeous face. "I am the happiest when I'm with you…how don't you know that?"

"I just miss your laugh," he frowns dropping his head to mine. "I love you so much Brooke but if you aren't happy I want you to tell me. Even if it hurts all I want is you happy."

"I'm happy…" I whisper to him and he gives a slow nod. "I just miss you."

"You miss me?" he questions and I nod.

"I feel like I don't see you anymore. I mean I know it's stupid. You aren't like avoiding me on purpose or anything, it's just work has taken over and school with me and I miss you so much Luke."

"Baby…" he frowns sliding his fingers through my hair and gripping it tight before giving me a gentle kiss. "I'm sorry… "

"It's ok…I know how stupid I am."

"Is that what happened the other night?" he questions. "You were upset I showed up late?" he asks and though that isn't all of it I just shrug. I'm not going to tell him about Janice and what she said. Screw her. "I'm sorry; I didn't know I was doing it."

"I don't want to be your only life Luke," I tell him quickly. "It's just all of a sudden you are at work all the time and if not at work with David or Tony and my brother is telling me things about my boyfriend that I should know and I feel so stupid when I don't. I don't want to be needy and clingy and you think you can't have friends but I just miss you so much…" a tear trickles down and I didn't realize how upset I was until now. I think it's everything going on…I think it's was Felix today and things he said. I mean I don't think any of that but what if Lucas was? What if he was feeling like in a rut with me? I don't want that. I would rather him break my heart completely then stay with me because he felt _safe_.

"I'm sorry…" he keeps murmuring over and over as he gives me sweet kisses. "I've been so out of it everything I let you get lost in the shuffle and that is my fault. I just feel you are always going to be there no matter what and I let myself slack in that department because of it. And I'm sorry…I'm so sorry Pretty Girl…This week will be just us ok? No interruptions, no other people, no nothing… We have a week free of school and work and we will fix us ok? I'm not going to lose you for _me _being an idiot."

"You aren't going to lose me…" I whisper and he nods giving me a kiss that still makes my knees go weak. God I love kissing him, something else I've missed is that. Then the sudden blast of the oven making us pull apart. "Sorry…" I apologize going over and pulling out something from the oven. It's supposed to be this stuff mom always made growing up but it looks like…hell if I know.

"That looks good…" I glance over my shoulder at my boyfriend.

"We can order take out…" I state and he looks at me as if I just suggested the craziest thing ever.

"And waste this…" he grabs the pan and shovels some onto his plate, along with that weird sauce stuff I made. "It's good…" he fakes a smile shoving a bite in his mouth and I wait to see him cringe.

"Liar…" I let out a small laugh and he rolls his eyes.

"I love your cooking Brooke…" he lifts my chin for a gentle kiss. "You are the only one with a problem with it," he informs me with a smile and finally seeing a _real _smile of his I get one back. "God I've missed your smile…" he runs his thumb over my lips. "So much…" he taps his head against mine with a smile.

"I've missed yours too…"

"Come on…" he nods his head towards the kitchen. "Let's watch a movie…" he heads into the living room and I grab my plate following. Pausing at the door I watch him, watch as he flips through the channels for something to watch…watch as he leans on the couch and watch as he takes _bite after bite _of my horrible food. I watch it all. And I realize we do have cracks…god we hell of a lot of them but I do know I am going to do all I can to fill those because I don't want to lose him. I can't lose him.

* * *

_Review_


	21. Chapter 21

"Ok…" I skim over the books in front of me looking for the right one. There is this book Lucas has been talking nonstop about wanting and I thought maybe getting it for his Christmas present but the thing is hard as hell to find. Apparently everyone wants it and there are only like fifty copies or something because it's hard as hell to find. "And again I strike out…" I groan placing back the wrong book on the shelf.

"Brooke?" I lift my head to the side to see the last person I thought I would see walking towards me. "Hey…" she flashes a smile.

"Uh…Theresa hey," I give an awkward smile as she goes to hug me.

"How are you?"

"I've been pretty great. What about you?" I questions pulling from our hug.

"I've been alright…" she lets out a dry laugh. "Kirk and I just broke up…"

"Kirk?" I ask not sure who that was. I mean it's honestly been months since we've spoken so I really don't know what has been up with her.

"Oh…umm…my boyfriend," something flickers in her before it gets cased over with pain. "Well I guess ex now… God that's going to be hard to say," she lets out a dry laugh and I see how much she is hurt. I didn't even know Theresa had feelings.

"Girl I'm sorry," I tell her with a slight shrug. "That must suck…"

"Yeah it does…but umm…are you busy? Maybe want to get some coffee? We could catch up?" she suggests and I way that option in my head. Do I really want to spend time with Theresa? "I understand if you are busy…"

"No I'm not…" I tell her seeing how she really looks upset. She doesn't look like Theresa…well old Theresa. She looks like her entire world is over and her heart has been smashed into about a million pieces. "Coffee would be nice…"

"Cool…" she spins herself beside me and starts walking with me towards the small coffee shop in the bookstore.

* * *

"Oh my god…" I laugh as I hold my napkin to my mouth, remembering a story Theresa and I experienced a few years ago. "I forgot all about that!"

"And how David kept yelling… 'Hit the break! Hit the break!' and you took your hands off the wheel going 'I don't remember which one that is!'" she laughs at the first time David tried to teach us to drive. We were fourteen and I had never even sat in the front seat and I was terrible!

"He was so mad," I laugh so hard my stomach hurts. "It was great…"

"God good times," she wipes her finger under her eye to get rid of the small amount of liquid.

"Yeah they were," I try to catch my breath forgetting how much fun I actually had with Theresa. I've honestly known her longer then I've known Haley and Rachel. We met when I was in 7th grade and we went from best friends to enemies to best friends again to…well to really nothing. Yet with all the times together I have to admit there were some fun ones. "Sorry…just a second…" I hold my finger up as my phone starts going off. "Hello?" I clear my throat a little still giggling a bit.

"_Hello Pretty Girl…"_

"Baby hey!" I grin excited to hear his voice. "What are you doing?"

"_Finishing up on some paper work… I should be done about thirty minutes if you want to pick me up. Have a pregame drink before dinner tonight?" _he suggests and I grin.

"That would be perfect Boyfriend, because I'm going to need it," I tell him knowing dinner tonight is going to send me over the edge of annoyance.

"_Alright Pretty Girl…what are you doing?"_

"Umm…getting coffee with Theresa," I tell him spinning my finger over my cup and giving Theresa a slight smile.

"_Theresa?"_

"Yup," I nod bringing my coffee to my lips. "We will talk later when I get you though."

"_Alright baby girl. I'll see you in a bit, love you."_

"Love you too Boyfriend…bye," I smile hanging up my phone and sitting it on the table. "Sorry…about that."

"No its fine," Theresa waves her hand at it. "It's cool that you and Lucas are still going good. It's cool he still says I love you after all this time," she lets out a small laugh as she gets a distant look in her eyes.

"We have problems but we are good. God I swear I love him more every day," I admit and she gives a slight nod. "Do you want to talk about it? I mean you and Kirk?"

"I…I miss him," her voice cracks a bit. "We met in class and girl I fell for him hard. It was fast and scary and he treated me in a way no one has ever done before."

"Then what happened?"

"I don't know," her voice breaks just a little more as her eyes fill with tears. "Things started to change. I mean I know I've been a terrible person in the past but I thought he was the one. I worked so hard for it to happen…to make it right…But things changed and I couldn't figure out why…"

"What do you mean?"

"At first it was little things I would notice. We would be apart more and he hung out with his friends instead of me. He wouldn't tell me he loved me anymore…not like with you and Lucas. If we were alone he would say it but only if I said it first and if we were out with people it looked as more if we were friends in a group then in a relationship. Then finally the sex," she shook her head as more tears formed. "We started out constantly touching each other. If there was an open room and we had ten minutes we would go at it. Didn't matter where or who we were with. Yet then it was different. He wouldn't touch me… I felt like I had to force him to touch me and when we would sleep together it was like a chore for him. He was a twenty two year old guy, he likes sex. No twenty two year old is going to tell it no unless he is getting it somewhere else…"

"Was he?" I ask but clearly already know the answer to that.

"It was his lab partner in his class," she let out a dry laugh. "The girl was so sweet to me knowing the whole time she was fooling around with my boyfriend…"

"Bitch…"

"Yeah but maybe it was right," she shook her head. "All the shitty things I did it was karma biting me in the ass. But I loved him…god I loved him so much. I still do…"

"Theresa…" I reach over grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze. "Maybe it didn't work out because he isn't the one. The one is out there and he is getting here as fast as he can…"

"I know he is…" she nodded giving a gentle smile. "I mean there has to be another Lucas out there…Does he have a brother?" she teases.

"Yeah but he is marrying Haley…" I remind her and we break out into a fit of giggles again.

"I forgot about that. I'm so stupid…" she shakes her head laughing. "Maybe I should just try to be single for awhile. Find out who I am before I find someone else."

"That might be a good plan," I tell her with a nod. "But I like this you Theresa. I've missed this you…"

"I've missed this me too…" she lets out a dry laugh. "I've also really missed you Brooke…"

"Me too," I smile really honestly missing this girl. When it's fun it's so much fun it's ridiculous. "But hey when you are wanting to try again with a guy give me a call. I think I might have one perfect for you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," I give her a wink standing up. "But I need to go get Lucas. Let's do this again soon…"

"Maybe next week?" she stands and I nod.

"Sounds like a plan," I pull her into a hug. "I'm sorry about Kirk. I wouldn't wish a broken heart on my worst enemy."

"I've been that person before," she pulls back with a laugh.

"We grow up," I shrug. "We aren't in high school anymore. We are these weird things called adults…"

"Right…when did that happen?" she jokes and I laugh.

"I don't even know…but coffee next week," I remind her and she nods as I start to walk off. "Oh and Theresa…" I paused before walking out. "Have a good Christmas…"

"You too Brooke," she flashes a smile and I nod before walking out and heading to get my boyfriend.

* * *

"It's going to be terrible Lucas!" Brooke yells as she moves around my bedroom. "I can't believe I agreed to this," she shoves an earring in her ear. "Ugh! What is with this zipper?" she growls throwing her arms up.

"Pretty Girl," I stand up, walking over and helping her. "Its fine," I trace circles on her lower back relaxing her. "We will go a few hours, have dinner and get out of there as fast as you want," I slowly zip the back of her dress.

"Can't we skip all together?" she pouts, her body leaning up against me. "Luke you don't understand how much of a _bad_ idea this is. They are nuts."

"Yes and so is mine but you are still _forcing_ me to go tomorrow night," I remind her, thinking _family_ lunch with Dan is the very last thing I want to ever do. In the past two years I have been able to never have Brooke around my father and I really don't want to start it now.

"Yes, but we are going with them for lunch, then to dinner with Keith and Karen; least we have something to look forward too. There is no looking forward to the end of my night."

"Baby," I wrap my arms around her waist and nuzzle my face in her neck. "If you're good I will give you something to look forward to tonight."

"Lucas…" she whines, running her hand through my hair as I leave kisses along her neck.

"I promise it will be ok," I hug her tighter. "You will have me and Kylee and Aiden there. You're not going alone."

"I know," she looks down, running her fingers tips slowly back and forth over my arm that is around her. "I just don't get why I have to go. I mean I'm twenty and still have to go have Christmas dinner with him. I could have stopped at eighteen."

"Yes but you also have an incredible heart and wouldn't let your little brother and sister go by themselves," I remind her of what she told me. How she hated that Aiden and Kylee still had to go over to Richard's family's house every Christmas and how they hated going alone. So she made a deal to always go with them until they were of age not having too.

"I know," she looks back in the mirror at me. "You don't have to come. I would understand if you didn't want too."

"Like I would let you go alone," I smile and love it even more when she does. "You're stuck having dinner with me tonight Pretty Girl and then tomorrow we will have the day of sucking lunch and we will look forward to this weekend with your family."

"You sure you want to give up Christmas with yours to spend it with mine?" she asks for about the millionth time.

"Yes Pretty Girl. I want to spend Christmas with _you_ and wake up with _you_ so I want to go to your family's house. We can spend tomorrow with mine, they understand that I want to spend Christmas day with you," I shrug.

"I know but we spent Thanksgiving with mine this year," she reminds me which is true but we also spent Easter with mine and over the summer spent July 4th, which is Jason's birthday, in Charlotte with mine.

"Yes but my family understands. We had our Thanksgiving dinner the night before just like we are going to have Christmas dinner and everything with them tomorrow."

"But what about Lily?" she questions. "Don't you think that Lily will want big brother there when she wakes up to see what Santa brought her?"

"She understands," I shrug letting go of her and walking over to grab my shirt. Truth is I don't know how much Lily understands. This will be the first Christmas that I won't really be with her since she was born. Even when I was in school I came home every Christmas but she is four now and I doubt me being there really means that much anymore.

"No," Brooke shakes her head walking over and fixing my collar. "I thought about it and talked with mom and decided I want to spend Christmas at your house," she informs me with a shrug.

"Brooke you-"

"I made my decision," she interrupts me with a smile. "Luke, Aiden is thirteen now, Kylee is seventeen and the boys are in their twenties. They don't care one way or another if that morning I'm there. Lily is only four, she wants big brother there."

"Brooke you don't have too…" I try to fight back my smile but fail.

"Well good thing I didn't ask. I'm telling you that I am spending it with your family and Lily. Now if you don't want to be there fine but that's what is happening," she shrugs before breaking out into a smile.

"Have I told you how much I love you today?"

"No," she shakes her head. "But I think you coming tonight is pretty much all I need to confirm that," she giggles sliding her arms around my neck. "Maybe we should have a code word or something. You know when we are ready to get out just say it."

"And what might that code word be?"

"I don't know, like candle or cookie or something."

"You want me to just randomly yell cookie, or candle? Your family will think I'm nuts."

"Not family," she tells me quickly, pointing her finger at me. "Mom, the kids, Papa and Grandmamma are my family; these people…these people are just someone my mom lived with for a few years, like a roommate."

"Is it really that bad?" I question knowing she really doesn't talk about her father and his side of the family much. I know it's strained and I know she doesn't care for him and some other stuff she has told me but Brooke likes to keep that part of her life completely separate from the rest of her world. This is actually the first time I have met her father other then when Aiden was in the hospital and then I didn't even talk to him.

"It's just a part of my life I have always wanted to keep separate from you. Richard can make me become a person I hate and I don't want you seeing that side," she shrugs, picking at a string on my shirt.

"Cookie," I say making her head lift up. "You say cookie and I will dive in and save you."

"Promise?" she pushes out her bottom lip making me laugh.

"Yeah Pretty Girl I promise," I slide my hands to her hips. "But right now I don't want to think about family dinners."

"And what are you thinking about Mr. Scott?" she kinks a brow at me as I start dancing her backwards.

"That we don't have to leave for a good hour and my baby looks unbelievably sexy in this dress," I lick my lips, as my eyes run all over her body.

"Well…" she gets a seductive grin leaning up on her toes to my ear. "You should see it off me," she smirks in my ear, her normal rasp sending a shiver down my spine.

"Oh trust me," I drop us on the bed, trapping her under me with her giggle that just makes me grin. "I fully intend too," I smirk before capturing her lips with mine.

* * *

"Can I say cookie yet?" Brooke questions; sliding out of the car.

"No Pretty Girl," I chuckle, opening the back door for Kylee and Aiden to get out. "You have to at least walk inside."

"I don't, not really."

"You know Lucas it's not too late, you can run now," Aiden informs me as he shuts his iPod off and puts it in his pocket.

"I'm not going to run," I roll my eyes shutting the door.

"Well we gave warning," Kylee slaps her hand to my chest before following Aiden's lead towards the front door.

"Ok let's run," Brooke moves back towards the car but I grab her hand spinning her back into me.

"No Pretty Girl we aren't running, we are going to go inside, eat dinner and enjoy the night," I adjust the strap on her dress, a flashback of a few hours ago flashing though my mind.

"I'm not going to enjoy anything," she groans resting her head on my chest. "Lucas…" she whines when we hear the front door open and the unfamiliar voice greet Kylee and Aiden. "This sucks," her arms wrap around my chest holding me close to her.

"I know," I drop a kiss to the top of her head, myself questioning how this whole thing is going to go. I didn't think anyone's family could be more dysfunctional then mine but they are all seriously making me question it. "Ok…" I pull her off my chest to look at me. "Breathe…" I instruct, her closing her eyes and bringing in a deep breath. "It's ok," I promise, my thumb stroking slowly back and forth over her collar bone. "You got me and I won't leave your side all night so it's ok."

"Ok," she lets out a long breath. "Ok I can do this," she slides her hand in mine. "But promise whatever side of me you might see tonight you will ignore and just remember the girl who you love more than anything."

"Tonight would never make me question that Brooke," I brush her hair off her shoulders. "Promise," I lean in giving her a kiss and resting my forehead against hers. "I love you."

"I love you too," she closes her eyes.

"Brooke, are you coming? The family is looking for you," Kylee's voice is honey sweet yet completely fake as she calls for us.

"Coming Ky," she gives me one last kiss before taking a step back. "Ok Broody, let's get this over with."

"Oh your mood is so inviting," I tease, sliding my arm around her waist as we head to the front door.

"Trust me, my mood is exactly what this calls for," she gives me a sideways smile as we take the steps up to the small porch and walk into the small home.

"Brooklyn," an older woman with gray curly hair approaches and I feel my girlfriend tense beside me.

"Grandmamma," she forces a smile giving her maybe one of the most awkward hugs I have ever seen Brooke give someone. "How are you?"

"I'm doing pretty great," she smiles what can only be describe as a grandmother smile. "And who is this?" she turns her attention to me.

"Oh this is my boyfriend Lucas," Brooke introduces, "Luke this is my Grandmother Violet."

"Nice to meet you," I give a smile, taking her small frail hand in mine and I quickly take her in. She is smaller than Brooke, probably about five feet if that and I completely tower over her. She has gray almost white hair with the older woman haircut and clothes that fit high on her waist. She looks nice but completely different then BJ. BJ looks to be about fifteen years younger than she is as this woman looks to be about fifteen older.

"Oh honey it's so nice to meet you too," she smiles. "I didn't know Brooke was seeing anyone. Have ya'll be together long?"

"Oh umm…yes ma'am, a little over two years now," I tell her tossing a look over at Brooke who is scratching her collar bone, a habit she does when she feels uncomfortable.

"Grandmamma you remember me telling you that," her tone becomes one of caring and gentleness. "I've talked about Lucas to you before, how he got me this for my birthday," she holds out her hand that holds the ring she I swear never takes off. "We met for lunch and you asked if I got married without telling you."

"Oh that's right," she presses her hand to her forehead. "I'm sorry I just forget sometimes, it's the old age," she jokes and I see Brooke give a worried smile.

"It's ok," she rubs her arm and giving her back a pat. "Lucas forgets things all the time and he is only twenty four," she jokes tossing me a wink.

"Oh then sweetie I can only imagine you at my age," she lets out a laugh spinning on her feet. "Now come on everyone is in the living room, and we are about to serve dinner," she explains and I place my hand on Brooke's lower back as we follow the older woman through the house towards the living room, rounding the corner to see about six pairs of eyes snap onto me. "Everyone this is Lucas, Brooke's friend," Violet tells the room who all still look at me confused. "I'm going to go check on dinner."

"Oh boy…" Brooke breathes out low, her hand slipping down my arm until finding mine. "Lucas this is my Aunt Mary and her husband Kip, my cousins Martina, Jorden, and Blake and then Richard," her teeth clench and her grip on my hand tightens, "my dad," she speaks the word like it's got some form of disease to it. "Everyone my boyfriend, Lucas."

"Hi," I awkwardly lift my hand for a wave and just get a nod from everyone, these people not at all as inviting the over side of her family.

"Hello," Mary stands up walking over to me, offering her hand. "It's so nice to meet you. I didn't know Brooke was bringing someone, thought it was just family tonight."

"Lucas is family," Kylee growls against her drink.

"I'm sure sweetie," her voice sounding so sweet as she tosses a smile over at Kylee, her and Brooke rolling their eyes at the same time. "But I need to go check on the food, make sure mom has it figured out."

"Cookie," Brooke looks at me and I laugh. "Cookie, cookie, cookie."

"It's fine," I whisper in her ear making her groan.

"Can't use the cookie word if you don't listen to it," she grumbles making me chuckle.

"Brooklyn!" she cringes next to me. "Honey could you please come help me with dinner?" the dear Aunt _Mary_ calls for her.

"You can't cook," I look down at her, making her roll her eyes.

"I know," she releases my hand stomping into the kitchen.

I look around the room at the people in here. Kip is giving me this look that seems to arrogant, I haven't even spoken to him yet and he is trying to figure me out, the cousins have pretty much gone back to the video games or phones but the youngest one who is about thirteen is just watch me in a creepy way as I move.

"Come on Luke," Aiden jumps up walking over to me. "Let's go play football," he nods his head to the back and I thankfully follow, that room is more than uncomfortable.

* * *

"So you haven't run yet," I hear the teasing voice looking to my side to see Kylee.

"Thanks," I take the drink she is offering me. "No, not yet, but no offense this whole house has a whole stepford thing going on," I tell her getting a giggle.

I'm truly not trying to be mean but Brooke did have her areas of being right. Everything about this place is almost rehearsed, everyone seems so fake and you feel like you are almost walking on eggshells. There is just this tension in the room that makes you cringe and hell even shiver at some times.

"Believe it or not this isn't as bad as it normally is," she fiddles with her phone, a smile as soon as she reads a text.

"May that be someone I might know?" I tease and her face drops.

"No!" she shoves me in the arm as I laugh. "God Lucas you are so stupid."

"Uh huh," I nod, taking a sip of my drink. "Why is it so bad tonight compared to others?"

"Richard and Brooke had a big blow up a few weeks ago," she informs me and I wonder why she didn't tell me that. "Well it Richard told Mary who ended up calling mom and it pissed Brooke all the more that he did that. So Brooke answered mom's phone her and Mary shared some words and now here we are," she waves her hands around the room.

"Yeah the atmosphere is a lot different than the Williams household," I refer to Jerry and BJ's place.

"Well these Davis are a different breed," she sips her drink, a sound of disgust coming out when Richard starts walking towards us.

"Lucas," his tone is stern as he stands next to me, a hand in his pocket and scotch in his hand. I don't know why he is drinking; Brooke told me he has a problem with addiction.

"Mr. Davis," I give a smile, not missing when Kylee rolls her eyes.

"Hmm…" he looks me up and down, before looking over at Brooke whose eyes are carefully watching him. Tossing a glance over at Kylee she looks just as lost as I am as he just stands there silently watching Brooke.

"Maybe we should walk away," Kylee suggest low so he can't hear us, slowly sliding to the right but I grab her hand to stop her, when he turns back to look at us, we both freezing.

"So are you the one who impregnated my daughter or was that another poor love interest that Tori let her be around?"

"Richard!" Kylee snaps and I toss a glance at Brooke whose eyes squint confused, not being able to hear him.

"I uh…" I look at him confused of how I'm supposed to answer that.

"I'm going to take the assumption it was you because I do to a point remember you being around," he turns to look at me. "So my advice is to be more careful in your choices. Brooke is in no condition for a baby and I don't see you staying around for it."

"Excuse me sir but I love your daughter and _when_ we choose to have a baby it will be our decision," I inform him, making sure to stress, when, not missing Kylee smile next to me. We will have our baby, do I think it will be soon, no, but at some point we will and I'm not going to let her _father_ try to scary me off on that.

"Right," he narrows his eyes on me. "Well why don't you two be a little more responsible on that then. Can't believe Tori approves of this," he lets out a harsh laugh spinning on his feet away from us.

"Bastard," Kylee hisses as he walks into the living room away from us.

"Should I inform him now or later that I spent my time before coming here being irresponsible with his daughter?"

"Oh I think you should now," Kylee laughs, both still not believing what just happened.

"What the hell?" I jerk back when something hits me in the head, looking down to see a broken cookie by my feet.

"Is that a cookie?" she laughs, bending down to pick it up, both looking up at Brooke who is waving her finger towards the door, Aiden standing next to her laughing.

"Oh lord," I shake my head laughing. "My girl is way too much."

* * *

"So Lucas," I look up from my plate to see the Uncle talking to me. "You and Brooke have been going together long?"

"Yes sir," I stay politely, Brooke's eyes focused on her plate. "Two years now."

"Six months," Brooke mumbles against the rim of her cup, lifting my brow at her confused.

"I'm pretty sure I have been around longer than six months, I mean I think I have been around. Maybe I'm mistaken," I tell her, getting a small laugh from the table.

"No stupid," she rolls her eyes, putting down her fork."Two years _six months_," she corrects me. "Or two and a half years."

"Oh sorry I was off a little," I wave my glass around before taking a sip.

"Yes six months," she repeats shoving some food into her mouth and I see the smirk tugging on those gorgeous lips, reaching under the table to give her leg a squeeze making her yelp in her cup.

"You ok?" Aunt Mary questions and Brooke swallows hard on her drink giving a nod.

"Bit my tongue," she lies and I laugh going back to my food.

"Lucas what do you do?" Uncle Kip continues and I feel with every question he judges me a little more, like my answers aren't going to be good enough for him.

"Lucas teaches English at the high school," Brooke informs him for me. "He also coaches the basketball team."

"Oh really?" he perks up a bit. "Did you play in school?"

"I played all through high school and in college," I tell him; suddenly realizing he is a sports person. Probably should have noticed that sooner being as he spent the whole night talking about one of his sons playing something, I don't really remember. I tuned him out.

"Not good enough for pro, huh?" he chuckles, shoving some food in his mouth.

"Lucas was good enough," Brooke hisses gripping tight onto her knife and I wonder if I should take it from her so she doesn't stab him.

"I have a heart condition," I tell him quickly, nervous he might say something to upset her more. "I'm on medication and it slows me down. I'm not supposed to push it."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that," he looks guilty for a moment and returns to his food. Glancing over I see Brooke staring at her plate upset. She hates that, I've accepted it and know I can live happy and fine but it still worries her. Slipping my hand back under the table, I rest my hand on her leg, gentle rubbing her thigh and lacing my fingers through hers when hand drops to find mine. _'I love you,'_ I mouth when she looks up at me.

"I love you too," she whispers kissing my cheek.

"Oh Luke…" I glance up to see Aiden having a sneaky little grin. "Tony wanted me to tell you that he got the 'package'" he does air quotes. "And it should be ready by Christmas."

"Alright," I chuckle at that, really excited for Christmas. Tony and I went in with Jason to get something for Aiden and we all know he doesn't have a clue. I find it funny that Aiden is the one relaying the message but also funny watching Richard. Aiden explained the relationship of them, it being worse than Brooke and him and he said to watch him when they mention his name, I did, he was right; his body did a freak out.

"So," Richard cuts something on his plate. "You and Tony are friends?" he tries to sound casual and Aiden and Kylee let out a snicker.

"Tony and Lucas are best friends," Kylee informs him taking a sip of her drink.

"You don't say," he clears his throat.

"Well being as I'm dating his sister we've hung out and become friends," I shrug not getting the big deal.

"Hmm…" he hums taking a bite of his food, refusing to look up from his plate and the room falls into the most awkward silence I've ever experienced in my life. All you hear is the scratching of silverware on the glass plates and the occasional weird noise Brooke's uncle makes of clearing his throat, its quiet strange.

Looking beside me I jump slightly to find Martina just staring at me. She is little, I heard she was nine but she is probably the littlest nine year old I've ever seen. She probably comes up to my elbow if I stand beside her and she has the littlest head. I'm serious, not trying to be mean but I'm pretty sure I could palm her head in my hand and it still be easier than a basketball. And she is just staring at me, like right in my face, tossing a glance around the room to see if anyone is watching but they are all just eating. Giving Brooke's hand a squeeze she tilts her head to look at me and I just give a nod to the little girl next to me and she gives her a weird look before rolling her eyes and shrugging.

I try to go back to my food but I'm completely aware of the stare beside me and then out of nowhere, the last thing I _ever_ thought I would hear from this staring weird girl happens, "Do you have sex?"

"Martina!" The adults shout as Aiden chokes on his food and Kylee's drink flies from her mouth all over her plate.

"Uh…" I scratch my neck looking down at her little questioning eyes.

"We are learning about it in health," she informs me and I look over at Brooke who is hiding her laugh behind her napkin. "No sex is the best sex," she tells me and I hear my girlfriend snort beside me, hiding herself behind my shoulder. "You are supposed to wait until you are married. The bible says so. If you don't listen you go to bad places," she puts part of her roll in her mouth.

"Yup," I give an uncomfortable nod, clearing my throat awkwardly. "That's right, do that," I agree suddenly not hungry anymore.

"Ok that's it, I think dinner is over," Mary stands grabbing the plates. "Kip," she nods at her daughter and he nods back to her.

"Martina lets go talk for a moment," he slides his chair back standing.

"Alright daddy," she skips up from her seat acting as if that didn't just occur.

"Come on," Brooke stands tugging my hand. "Let's get some air," she suggest, still laughing as she pulls me from the table."Oh my god," she erupts as soon as the backdoor closes behind us.

"Did that seriously just happen?" I glance over my shoulder not at all believing that. A nine year old just told me to not have sex. A nine year old just told me I was going to go to hell for having sex.

"That will forever be marked as the highlight of my night," Brooke leans against the house, running her hands through her hair, pulling it into a ponytail to just release it.

"I was just told by a nine year old no sex is the best sex," I hold my thumb towards the house and she laughs.

"Well we both know that's not true," she takes my hands and pulls me close. "Because Lucas sex is the best sex," she teases leaning up giving me a kiss.

"Your family is weird," I mumble against her lips, sliding my hands down and resting on her backside.

"They live at church, I'm surprised that is the _only_ thing that has been brought up about hell," she slips her arms around my neck, leaning on her toes to add more pressure to my mouth.

"You know we are probably going there right?" I tease and she giggles. "We have _lots_ of hell causing sex."

"Well least we'll be together," she reasons and I laugh going to deepen our kiss.

"Seriously? You are just told where sex sends you and you're out here in stage one of it?" we pull apart laughing to find Kylee, Aiden and the two boy cousins watching us.

"We are so sorry," Brooke lies resting her head to my chest. "But what's up?"

"Aunt Mary wants us to help with dishes," she informs us, Brooke groaning stepping away from me. "Not you Luke," she waves her hand to stop me following. "Here the women cook, feed, and clean for their men," her tone so cheerfully fake I wonder how the two boys beside her don't notice it as mocking their family.

"Seriously?" I look down at Brooke who nods.

"Apparently they think we _still_ live in the 1800's," her eyes roll leaning up giving me a kiss. "Remember, they live at church," she reminds me, nodding her head at the boys who like their sister are just creepily watching me.

"Got it, not going to hell talk," I nod and she gives a wink walking back towards the house.

"Protect him," she whispers to Aiden who laughs and nods, my girlfriend disappearing inside the little house.

"How many times has Brooke called cookie?" Aiden wonders over to me, leaning against the house.

"Fifteen," I admit and he laughs. "But they aren't _that_ bad."

"Luke they are insane," he tells me like I would be completely stupid not noticing that.

"A little," I agree and he shakes his head laughing, leaning down to pick up a football hidden in the grass. "And what the hell is with all the staring?" I look up to find the two boys staring at me, whispering back and forth to each other before looking back.

"They find you interesting," he tells me and I look at him. "They live in a very sheltered life. They just like to know what it's like in the real world. Plus they have a thing for Brooke."

"What?" I snap my head to look at him. "They do know their related right?"

"No Luke," he laughs shaking his head. "They aren't blood related to Brooke, it was married in thing. Kip and Mary got married when Blake was five and Jorden was six. They are Kip's sons, no relation to Brooke by blood at all. They use to live up in New York and just moved down here about three years ago. We just started to be around them and since then they have just stared and been weird. And now that Kylee is growing up they are doing the same."

"That's still weird," I mumble. I mean so they just met her _really _three years ago, a piece of paper somewhere out there says they are connected by family.

"Ask him," the dark haired boy who I guess is like fourteen gets shoved by the blonde who I think is fifteen, I'm really not even sure.

"Hey Lucas…" Blake, the younger one, steps up to me, Jorden standing behind him; staring off over my shoulder.

"Uh…hey man what's up?"

"So you are dating Brooke?"

"Yup, two years," I nod.

"Two and a half," Aiden corrects.

"Damn it why can't I remember that?" I look at him annoyed.

"I think it's because two years is just easier to say. Plus I mean ya'll did break up and get together a lot. I would be confused too."

"Right? I never know if she is counting from the day we became official or not. I mean there were many, many breaks," I remind him swearing that's why I keep forgetting. "That's really going to get me in trouble at some point."

"Yeah, just make sure Sis isn't in one of her moods when you forget," he points out and I agree.

"Yeah, I could lose things I hold very dear to me," I agree, glancing down and he laughs.

"That's what we want to talk about," Blake tells me and Aiden and I's head slowly turn to look at him.

"Luke losing his junk?" Aiden corks a brow.

"No!" Jorden rushes to say. "It's just we aren't allowed to really date," he tells me and I look over at Aiden who is holding the very same look at me. "I mean we can but everyone we date are just in love with Jesus and the bible and blah blah…"

"Aren't ya'll like fifteen?"

"I'm sixteen, Blake is fifteen," Jorden informs me and I just nod. "But you see we want to know how you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Get a girl to have sex with you," Blake rushes out, Aiden lets out a laugh and Jorden's hand flies to his forehead.

"You're an idiot," Jorden shakes his head. "That's not what we want to know. I mean it is but he just said it terribly," he glares at his brother who sorta shrinks back beside him. "But wanted to know how, all the rules and what to do and we just figured you have…you know before."

"Lucas is a virgin," Aiden announces and my head snaps to look at him as he bites back a laugh. "Huge virgin, doesn't even know what sex is," he sniffles a laugh and I give him a glare.

"I've had sex, I've had lots and lots of sex," I tell them. "Actually Brooke and I had sex before coming here so ha Aiden!" I look at him and he looks completely grossed out and I realize what I just said. "Wait…no I didn't," I try to back track realizing I just made a mistake; I should have gone with the virgin thing.

"You've had sex with Brooke?"Blake's jaw drops like that is the most ridiculous thing ever.

"We have been together for two-"

"And a half…"

"I was going to say that," I glare at Aiden who laughs. "But two and a half years."

"I've been with my girlfriend for four." Damn.

"Plus I mean we were raised you were supposed to wait until you are married. We assumed as a girl Brooke would have…" Blake trails off.

"Well we did wait… well I mean she did," I tell them knowing Brooke waited a long time before her first time. "But she was eighteen and in love and its part of a _mature _relationship. Plus you are sixteen, that's still young," I offer but he rolls his eyes.

"How old were you when you had sex the first time?"

"Ok this conversation is getting weird. I'm not going to answer that," I let out a laugh at that comment.

"Why? Because Brooke was your first?"

"No Brooke wasn't my first, I wasn't twenty two my first time," I laugh at the idea of that. I was having lots of sex a long time before Brooke came along. Oh, that sounds bad.

"Then how old?" Blake pushes.

"Yeah Luke, how old were you? I mean if Sis wasn't your first. If she was its ok, we don't think less of you," Aiden touches my shoulder and I shake it off the boys laughing.

"I was fourteen ok," I blurt out and they all become silent. "My first time I was fourteen."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, it was my first girlfriend and it was at her house one day after school," I tell them and Aiden lets out a small laugh. "What are you laughing at? It's true."

"No I know it's true it's just…the first time you had sex I was four and Brooke was only ten and was still playing with Barbie's," he informs me. "Plus Brooke was eighteen her _first _time and when you were eighteen having a lot more sex Brooke was _barely _fourteen."

"Don't make me feel gross," I warn with a smile making him laugh again.

"I'm sixteen already, what's wrong with me?"

"Man there is nothing wrong with you," I tell him. "Everyone is different. I started off early but had a few gaps where I didn't have sex for awhile," small white lie but we are over looking it. "I mean I dated Brooke four whole months before we ever had sex," again white lie, actually we were only technically together two but I had _wanted_ her for four very long months. "Trust me it's not that big of a deal. Also know that unless a girl wants to have sex you never will. Even to this day if Brooke doesn't want sex we don't have it. When you are in a relationship the girl will _always_ be in control of the sex," I give him the little painful fact of life. A girl can have sex anytime she wants; don't try to disagree its true.

"Are you sure? I mean don't you always go back in forth in control in relationships?"

"Yes you do but not with sex. She is always in control," I repeat knowing sometimes you swap on control in a relationship but never on sex."As men we all know that if our girl rubs on us and is offering we take it, her not so much. We rub on them and try and they just are like nope, I'm not in the mood. Do you know how many _headaches_ Brooke has had? All the damn time, it actually means I'm tired leave me alone."

"Well is there a way to change their mind? I feel like we are ready but she says no."

"If she says no then you aren't ready. You are ready when she is ready. Anytime sooner won't happen," I inform him because again it's true. "But also as a guy if you _truly _care about her you know when she is ready and you want her ready. I loved Brooke, I loved her a hell of a lot our first time and knowing it was not just ours but hers I wanted it perfect. I didn't want her regretting it and if you rush her on it she will regret it. Just let it happen man, it will I promise…"

"That's cool man," I glance over at Aiden who is looking back at me. "You are good with my sister. I mean I always thought it but you are good for her."

"She just pulled me in," I flip my hand up and he lets out a chuckle. "I mean she is _completely _insane and makes me want to punch things all the time but honestly I don't think I could picture a life without her craziness in it. And even if I could picture it I wouldn't want it…"

"Good…" he slaps my shoulder. "Because if you are going to be my brother in law one day I want to know you are a good one…" he teases and I roll my eyes.

"You giving me a hard time on that marriage thing too?"

"No I'm just screwing with you," he laughs shaking his head. "I know you don't like that marriage thing. Tony is the same way. Just thought you should make an honest woman out of her."

"Honest woman," I scuff at the thought. "I prefer the sinful kind," I smirk and the boys let out a small laugh. "But let's go inside. I'm thinking my girl is going to be wanting a cookie soon..."

"Oh she wanted that cookie a damn four hours ago," Aiden laughs and the other two look completely confused as we head back inside.

* * *

As I sit here by myself I look at the place I have spent the last few hours at. It's a nice place, it's nothing like BJ and Jerry's but it's nice. It looks to be probably one bedroom, maybe two and a chance of two bathrooms. It is neatly decorated but very much an _older_ person's home. There aren't pictures scattered all over the walls like at Jerry's house and there isn't handmade furniture everywhere but there is some framed scriptures placed around and then a statue of Jesus looking right at me and yeah I'm for God and all but it's kind of freaking me out.

"Hey Boyfriend," I feel as Brooke drops next to me on the over sized chair I'm in.

"Hey," I say back but keep my eyes on the statue above the fireplace.

"What are you doing?" Brooke asks, running her hand slowly up and down my back.

"I think he knows."

"He who? And what does he know?" she asks confused taking a sip of her wine.

"Jesus," I nod my head at the statue. "I think he knows what we did before coming and is judging it."

"Luke," she laughs sitting up and resting her head on my shoulder, "I don't think-" she stops herself when she looks at the statue. "You know," she tilts her head to the side, "He does have an all knowing look."

"Right?" I question tilting my head the same way as hers. "Like he is saying I know the dirty sinful things you do and I'm watching."

"Yeah and he definitely doesn't approve."

"You know we are never having sex again right?" I turn my head to look at her. "I don't know if I can ever touch you without the image of _him_," I throw my head up towards it, "looking at me. You hear that Jesus," I turn to talk back the statue. "You ruined sex for me; I hope you're happy with yourself."

"Oh Broody," she giggles, leaning back into the chair. "I highly doubt anyone could ruin sex for you, you enjoy it too much."

"Brooke…shh…" I hush. "He is listening," I point at him making her laugh more and I let out a smile. "Finally I got you smiling."

"Yeah who would have thought sex, you and Jesus would cause my night to brighten up," she lets out a dry laugh, running her hand gentle through my hair.

"Well sex always brightens up your day," I tease resting back on the couch.

"Oh Luke…" she shakes her head laughing, curling her body next to mine. "I could spend my whole life -like this," she closes her eyes resting her head on my chest. "Just having you hold me."

"That would work for me," I drop a kiss to the top of her head, my hand running through her hair. "I'm sorry your night hasn't gone how you wanted."

"My night has gone _exactly_ how I would assume it would," she slides her hand through the buttons of my shirt. "I don't know why I ever assume he might change."

"Because you don't want to lose hope of having what you see everyone else having."

"Is that pathetic?" she tilts her head up to look at me. "That I want what everyone has? I mean I see Rachel with her dad or Haley with hers and for the life of me I don't know why I don't have one. I don't know what I did wrong to make me get the one I got."

"Nothing Brooke," I tell her quickly. "Brooke we all get dealt things we don't understand and this is just one of them. You will never be able to understand it but it doesn't mean it has anything to do with you. I think they figured you were going to get Tori and she is so incredible and you love her so much that it was ok to short change you with your dad."

"Like you got short changed with yours?" she rests her head back on my chest, her hand stroking over my chest.

"Yeah, God just thought he gave me my mom and Keith so it wasn't fair to give me a good dad," I shrug truly believing that. "And just think about what you have that Rachel and Haley don't."

"Like?"

"Like Kylee and Aiden," I tip my head towards the two kids outside throwing back and forth a football. "And Jason and Tony," I remind her and she nods. "And how many people do you know have a Jerry?"

"No one has one of those," a grin spreads across her entire face. "I wouldn't give up Papa for anything in this world."

"Exactly," I give her side a squeeze. "So don't think about what you don't have, stress on what may never be because you have some of the most amazing people in your life and no one can take that away from you."

"Like my Broody," she snuggles her body closer to me.

"Yes, like me," I grin kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you for coming Luke, I don't know if I would have gotten through today without you," she tilts her head up to look at me. "You Boyfriend are the best," she grins, wiggling her body up a little so she can press a tender kiss to my lips. "I love you," she leans her forehead against mine, her hand cupping my face and thumb stroking my jaw. "And I love you so much more for coming with me."

"Well let's see how much you love me tomorrow," I let out a dry laugh. "This will feel like a cake walk compared to what Dan could put us through."

"Don't worry," she whispers, pressing a kiss to the corner of my mouth, slowly trailing up to my ear. "You will have me by your side the whole time," she promises, repeating the words I told her just hours before.

"Sounds good to me," I grin, and she smiles pulling her head back to look at me.

"Now Broody," she tilts her head to the side, running her finger down my chest to the top of my pants. "You promised if I was good you would reward me."

"I did huh?" I raise my brow.

"Yes and I think I have been _very, very _good," she locks her eyes on mine. "And I would really like my reward for that."

"Well I thought I gave you your reward before coming," I remind her, seeing her blush at the thought.

"True," she bites her bottom lip. "Well maybe we should go home and I _reward_ you," she smirks.

"And how are you going to do that?" I question, watching her get a seductive smirk as she leans in my ear, whispering things that makes a chill run down my spine, "Ky, Aiden!" I jump up, grabbing her hand. "We're leaving!" I call dragging Brooke towards the back to get them.

"Baby…" she giggles, and I grab her hand spinning her to look at me. "I have to say goodbye to everyone."

"Mmhmm go do that," I give her a kiss that I know makes her knees go weak. "And hurry," I beg making her giggle more.

"Ok…" she shakes her head, spinning to go tell them bye. "Hey!" she squeals, spinning and pointing at me when I slap her backside and I just give a shrug getting a wink.

"Sorry," I look over to see Jesus again looking at me. "I know I promised but…" I pause looking back at my girlfriend. "I've been very good tonight and look at her. Don't judge me," I point at him. "Only me, her and well I guess your father knows what she just said and I can't help it, I'm a man," I justify myself. "Kylee, Aiden come on!" I yell out the door and they wave their hand at me, collecting their stuff and I spin on my feet, my body almost colliding with the man in front of me. "Oh, sorry sir."

"You know I don't know if I can get a read off you," Richard's eyes burn into me making me even flinch. "I mean you are around my daughter all the time, teach my other child and friends with my sons?"

"Brooke's my girlfriend and I love her, it would make since I would grow close to her family," I defend myself for reasons I don't know.

"Family," he lets out a bitter laugh shaking his head. "They aren't a family Lucas; they are all just stuck up, spoiled brats."

"Excuse me?" I crease my brow looking at him. "How would you ever consider them spoiled? You really don't know a thing about them do you?"

"I know how my children have treated me," he growls clinching his hands.

"That's it huh?" I let out a dry laugh. "It has nothing to do with the fact I'm close to them, it just bothers you that in the past few years I have known them I know a hell of a lot more about them then you ever have, know more about Brooke."

"You don't know Brooklyn, Lucas, not the real her."

"No I think it's you who doesn't know the real her. Brooke is a pretty amazing person and I bet it makes you sick she isn't scared of you. That you go to bed every night thinking you have no clue what your children are, what their likes and dislikes are and they go days without you ever crossing their mind."

"It would be wise to watch how you speak to me Lucas, I am still their father."

"But you aren't not really," I shake my head. "You see I also grew up without a father and that line of I birthed you only works for about ten minutes before you realize it doesn't matter. So you gave them life," I shrug, "and you know I thank you for that, because of that I got to meet Brooke but other than that you haven't done much of anything else and they are honestly a hell of a lot better off without you around them," I hit him hard with my words seeing the shocked look spread across his face.

"Brooke is such her mother," he recovers with a harsh laugh. "She has you so wrapped up in her that you can't see straight but don't get to comfortable Lucas, those Davis women don't let people stay long, they don't think twice about making you fall and shoving you aside like you meant nothing."

"Richard," her voice sounds like rage spilling everywhere, looking up to see Brooke behind him, Kylee and Aiden by her side and a look I have never seen on her face. "You have no right to talk to him like that."

"I'm just giving him warning Brooklyn. He needs to know how you operate."

"Lucas is not you Richard, thank god for that but he's not. What we share is real what you and Mom had was a woman desperate for a baby and you were the first person who asked," she hisses at him and I see his hand raise up and before I even have a chance to stop him comes down right across Brooke's face making the whole room gasp.

"Brooke…" Kylee grabs her face and I watch Brooke's eyes focused on Richard not believing what he had just done and on reflex my fist comes back but again before I have a chance to react Aiden's arm comes flying forward into his face.

"You sick bastard," his normal calm demeanor erasing, and his normal blue eyes turning a dark stormy gray. "You do not touch her," he shoves his finger in his face.

"Aiden," Brooke grabs his arm, her eyes still wide.

"You touch her again I swear to god I will kill you," his tone even scares me a little. I have never seen Aiden like that. "This family together has been great and you _dad_ just gave us a reason to not ever come back," he lets out a bitter laugh grabbing Brooke's arm. "Come on Sis," he pulls her towards the door, completely ignoring everyone talking and looking at him.

"You're such a bastard," Kylee's eyes water with tears. "God I hate you," she chases after Brooke and Aiden, grabbing Brooke's purse as she goes.

I look around at all the people staring at us, wondering what is going on and I don't think it fully registers to me what has happened until I feel his hand grip my shoulder and without thinking I spin around slamming my fist into his jaw and slamming him up against the wall behind him.

"What the hell is that matter with you?" I hiss, tightening my grip on his collar, pulling him forward and slamming him again, another gasp spreading through the room.

"Alright son," I feel their Uncle grip my shoulder but I shake it off.

"You are going to stay the hell away from her you got me?" I order, his eyes looking so evil as they look back into mine. "Hear me?" I take him back slamming him again. "You stay the hell away from her or I swear to god above what I do you will feel like a broken toe nail to what Tony will do if I tell him what you just did."

"I'm not scared of you or him," he lets out a laugh that doesn't sound so certain.

"Yeah you are," I smile a little letting him go. "Stay the hell away from _my_ family," I warn one last time before turning on my feet and heading out the front door, slamming it as I go. "God," I slam my fist into the wall as soon as I feel the cold air hit my face. Pulling in a shaky breath I walk over to my car that is already started and climb in, seeing Brooke staring out the window with such an emotionless expression. "Brooke…"

"We aren't going to tell anyone what just happened," her voice has little if any emotion as she speaks.

"Brooke you can't not tell mom," Kylee leans in her seat to look at her sister. "Brooke he hit you! You have to tell mom!"

"Kylee!" Aiden snaps and I watch Brooke close her eyes as she sits there. "Leave her alone, if she doesn't want anyone knowing then no one is knowing, got it?"

"Aiden we can't just pretend it didn't happen."

"Yes we can," I hear Brooke's voice crack a second. "We can and we will," she says and I place my cut hand on her thigh, feeling her body tremble. "Can we go home?" she whispers over at me and I nod, putting the car in reverse pulling out and leaving, her hand placing on top of mine as we drive.

* * *

"Brooke…" I knock on my bathroom door. "Pretty Girl you ok?" I ask knowing the water had to have turned ice cold by now. We dropped the kids off at their house about two hours ago, they went inside, I unloaded the car and Brooke sat still just like she had the whole car ride. Her mom looked concerned but Aiden just told her everyone was tired and went to bed. After promising to have Brooke call in the morning I got back in my car, drove home and as soon as Brooke walked in she went to the bathroom where she has been the last hour.

I want an answer, but all I get is the water shutting off and I will take that. Least I know she is not passed out in there or something. "I'm going to be in the room," I tell her tracing my finger of the lines in the door. "When you're ready just come to bed," I say waiting for a response but just get the sound of the sink turning on and the moving of the cabinet. "Yeah," I frown giving the door a small tap before going to my room.

Staring up at the ceiling I can't figure out what had happened. How I let Aiden stand up for her and I just stood there. I don't think I ever thought it would happen, that I would ever witness someone strike her and I was so shocked when it happened, when her own father did it, that all I could do was stand there. Some protector I am.

"Brooke…" I lift up on my elbows when she walks into the room, her dropping her white robe on the chair by my dresser, her slipping off her necklace she got for her birthday and her earrings in such a zombie like state it freaks me out a bit. Walking towards the bed, the light from the window hits her face and I see her eyes red and puffy, her wet hair clinging to her face and the look of complete pain all over her.

"Come here," I reach for her, pulling her into me and that strong wall she was holding in front of everyone shatters. Her tears start rushing out; her body trembles in mine and it just wants me to go kill him. "I'm sorry," I whisper, kissing the side of her head. "Pretty Girl I'm so sorry," I tighten my grip around her as she wiggles her body up mine and her little hand clings on the side of my neck.

"What's wrong with me?" she cries, burying her face in my shoulder. "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing," I run my hand through her wet hair. "Pretty Girl you didn't do anything. He is…is just a sorry excuse for a parent."

"Lucas he hit me," she breaks a little more in my arms. "Even with everything he has never hit me, he never even hit mom. That was one thing we always said was he never hit us and he hit me," her voice cracks.

"I know, I know…" I kiss the top of her head. "God I'm sorry. It's my fault I shouldn't have said what I said. I shouldn't have let you get upset."

"He shouldn't speak to you like that," her tone turns to one of anger, her tears slowing down. "He has no right to ever compare you to him."

"It's ok," I shake my head ignoring it.

"No its not. Nothing tonight was ok," she holds me tighter. "Please don't believe him," she starts to cry again. "Please."

"What?" I lift her head to look at me, tears swimming all in her eyes and falling down her cheeks. "Brooke what on earth would he say that I would believe?"

"That I let you in and shove you out, that I'm…I'm like using you…" she wipes her nose with the back of her hand. "I love you…I…I swear I love you Lucas," her eyes bouncing around my face looking for a sign that I believe her. "Lucas I-" and I slam my lips into hers, her yanking in a breath. I sit up so she is in my lap as my hands frame her face pulling her closer. "Lucas…" she whimpers against my mouth, letting out almost a sigh of relief, sliding her arms around my neck and pushing her lips harder against mine.

"I love you," I pull out of our kiss, her heart racing and breath racing in and out of her. "I don't question it or have to think about it I just love you," I push her wet hair from her face, noticing the mark on her normally flawless cheek. "God baby," I press a kiss to her cheek, resting my head against hers. "Don't let him think that is ever questioned. Don't think anything he said is affecting that or will affect that."

"I hate the person he makes me," a hot tear streams down her cheek, rushing over my bottom lip. "I hate it."

"I hate him," I close my eyes, hating the feeling of her body shaking in mine. "God I'm sorry I let him hurt you."

"You didn't," she shakes her head and I take her chin in my hand, tilting her head to the side. "It doesn't hurt," she tells me as I stroke the tender skin. "It doesn't."

"I never seen Aiden like that," I let out a dry laugh thinking about the look on his face.

"I promised myself I would never let him or Kylee be like that, be like me," another tear slips out and she bites her bottom lip. "I push him, push him all the time but I never thought he would hit me."

"He's never going to touch you again," I turn her head to look at me. "I swear to god Pretty Girl I will not let him near you ever again."

"I love you," she whispers, tears taking once again over her gorgeous eyes.

"I love you too," I give a half smile, wiping her tear with my thumb. "Everything is going to be ok?" I tell her and she nods. "Everything will be fine," I bring her into my arms, holding her close to me. "I promise," I kiss the top of her head. "I'm here, I'm always going to be here," I promise because it's true. No matter what happens, no matter how life might turn out I know for a fact I won't let the girl in my arms go. Hell will freeze over before I ever stop loving her and let her leave. She is my world, my everything and god I just want to protect her from everything. I'm going to _try _to protect her from everything even though like tonight proved I probably can't.


	22. Chapter 22

"Turn it off," I grumble burying my face in my boyfriend's chest.

"Mhmm…" Lucas agrees, flipping over in the bed and burying me under him. "Sleep…shh…we sleep now," he goes into his childish sleep state.

"I can't your alarm is going off," I sink into the warmth of his body on top of me. "Make it go away," I whine, hiding my face in his neck. "_Please!_"'

"Mhmm…" he starts falling back asleep, the alarm once again going off. "Ugh!" he growls, grabbing his alarm and yanking it out of the outlet. "Now we sleep," he drops back on top of me and I can't help but let out a small giggle.

"You're such a morning person," I laugh running my hand through his blonde hair going everywhere.

"Yes and we sleep now," he mumbles, wrapping his arms tight around me and starting to slip back into his sleepy slumber.

"We are going to have to get up soon anyway, we have lunch we have to get too," I remind him and laugh at the sound of disgust that escapes his gorgeous lips. "I know," I run my hand through his hair; playing with a strand. "I'm sorry you have to go, if I could get you out of it I would."

"Yeah," he mumbles into his pillow, opening one eye to look at me. "Least I'll have you," he reaches up and strokes my still sore cheek.

"You will always have me," I give a half smile turning my head to kiss his palm. "I'm fine," I murmur against his palm knowing what he is thinking.

"I know you are," he pulls me into him holding me close to his chest.

"Let's sleep a little longer," I kiss his broad chest, breathing him in. I feel him nod before kissing my head and his hand slowly run up and down my back to soothe me but I know he isn't going to go back to sleep. I don't even have to look at him to know that and to know a million and one thoughts are rushing through his head.

* * *

"Hand…" I tease reaching for my grumpy boyfriend's as he climbs from his car.

"I don't want too…" he pouts leaning against the hood of his car.

"Boyfriend…" my voice stern and I thrust my hand towards him. "Hand…"

"You are just going to make me go inside," his arms cross and I giggle a little walking towards him.

"The longer you wait the longer you have to stay…" I point out and he frowns taking my hand.

"Fine…" he puffs as I all but _drag _him towards the front door. "The sooner I'm in, the sooner I'm out…"

"That's what she said," I tease and he cracks a smile shaking his head.

"You are crazy…" he tells me kissing the side of my head. "And I think that would be what _he _said," he informs me and I giggle as we head up the steps.

"But you would never say that to me," I spin to face him as he reaches over my shoulder to knock on the door.

"Crazy girl," he rolls his head back before dipping his head down to give me a kiss. "But I do love you…"

"And the feelings are returned," I lean up on my toes to add more pressure to our kiss, feeling when he goes to deepen. "Luke…" I giggle pulling away but his hands lock on my wrist tugging me back to him.

"No, a little more," he growls and I just laugh threading my fingers through his hair and tugging him down as I drop to stand flat before him.

"Ahem…" we hear someone clear their throat and I quickly _try _to jerk away but Lucas holds me in place. "Lucas…"

"Dan…" the rigidness in my boyfriend's voice doesn't go unnoticed as his body stiffens up. I wiggle just a bit more not liking being under his father's gaze and me so close to his son but still Lucas doesn't let me move. Keeps his arms completely around me and has my body pushed up against his. "Remember my girlfriend Brooke?" he nods his head towards me and I give a weak smile as the man before me runs his eyes over me, making a noise of disapproval before disappearing back inside. "Don't do that…" he orders me as soon as Dan is out of ear shot.

"Do what?" my brow kinks confused to what he means. I didn't even speak yet to the man that helped create him.

"Don't pull away from me. You wouldn't do that if we were around my mom and Keith or your mom, so don't do that here. Screw him," he nods his head in the house. "Don't act differently with me because he is around…"

"Sorry… I didn't know I was…" I frown not knowing I did that.

"You were," his hands slide down to find mine and tugging me a half step towards him. "Don't change," he leans down to have his mouth hover over mine. "Let me touch you," he smirks and I let out a laugh shaking my head before he gives me a sweet kiss.

"Come on Boyfriend," I entangle our fingers and tug him towards the door. Walking in I take in the large home, there are fancy things all around, nice pictures and vases that probably cost more than my entire apartment, probably mine and Lucas's honestly. But it doesn't give that homey vibe, it's more like…robotic. "Nice place," I let out a whistle looking around and Lucas growls.

"Yeah, dear ole dad lives in the state of luxury," he plops down on some leather couch and flicks a charm on the lamp beside him. "And mom and I lived in a shit box half our life," he looks off in the distance as I fall down beside him.

"Luke…" I sigh running my fingers through his hair right above his ear. "I'm sorry," I curl my body into him and rest my chin on his shoulder. "You are a better person for it though," I shrug and he gives me a slow nod. "But I know that doesn't make you feel better…"

"Not really," he turns his head to face me and I hate the look on his face, I don't like him upset and in pain. "It's not that _I _wanted him," he tells me and I nod getting that. "I just hated seeing my mom working so hard and _still _struggle."

"But look at her now," I point out. "She is so strong Luke and she loves her life… She is so happy…" I give a glimpse of a smile thinking about Karen. She reminds me of my mom so much and I think that is why we get along so well. They both struggled but they are both better people from it and both so happy with their life.

"I know…" he nods agreeing. "I just hate him," he shrugs and I nod taking his hand in mine as it rests on his leg.

"I know…What I'm saying is we can't change our lives, our past…even if we really want too. But all bad things can have a plus side if we look for it. Dan being in Karen's life made it tough but him being in her life gave her the one thing…well I guess two counting Lilly, but still not the point," I ramble and he laughs a little at me. "But it gave her you, it gave Keith you and neither would ever change that. You are special too them, this _you. _Even if Karen had you with someone else it wouldn't be you."

"Keith could have been my dad…"

"Keith and Karen didn't get together until a few years ago Luke," I point out and he shrugs. "That Lucas might not have this amazing heart this one has," I look down toying with his shirt above his heart. "Or your eyes," mine trail up to him, loving how they look at me in this moment. "And I love these eyes. I love when they look at me and when they light up… and this body," I joke a little and he chuckles. "I feel so safe when you're holding me…" I shift around to rest my back against his chest, his arms circling around me. "How depressing would things be if your real dad was some crazy fat guy and you took after him? This gorgeous face would be such a waste," I joke and hear him laugh kissing my cheek. "Plus what about me, huh?" I tilt my head back to look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I love you Luke," I reach up stroking the back of my fingers across his cheek. "You mean everything to me…" I tell him and his head drops to rest against mine with a hint of a smile. "If Dan wasn't your dad, I might have never found you. If Keith was your dad I would have definitely never found you and I would feel so empty then…" I lace our fingers together and pull them tighter around me. "I'd be so lonely…"

"Which is why I completely and fully hate your dad," his head rests on my shoulder. "But even hating him so much," his arms tighten just a little more around me. "He gave me you… So I understand what you mean…more then you know Pretty Girl…"

"I know," I rest back into him and resting my eyes. "You think if we get lucky, Dan might hit you and us have matching marks?" I tease and feel his body stiffen behind me. "I'm kidding," I tilt my head back to look at him and see his eyes turning a dark stormy color. "Baby, I'm just kidding," I shift more to face him.

"It's not funny…" his tone a little sharper then I think he meant but I know it's not at me. "It's not funny at all," he repeats reaching up and stroking my cheek and I fall into his touch.

"I know," I nod, turning my head to kiss his palm. "But it's ok…" I tell him and his eyes just stay on my cheek, I know not at all agreeing. He doesn't think its ok and I agree it isn't but _I'm _ok. "Broody…" I lean up brushing my lips against his. "It's ok," I mumble against his lips and pull him down to kiss me. His teeth dragging over my bottom lip making me moan as my hand sneaks up through his hair.

"Are you kidding me?" the voice rings through the room. "You two are like animals," we hear and I giggle pulling away from my growling boyfriend.

"Hi, Natey," I sit up from the couch and smooth out my dress.

"Hi Brookie," he mocks kissing my cheek. "Luke…" he reaches his hand out to give one of those manly hug things guys do.

"What's up man?"

"Not much…" Nathan glances around, running his hand through his hair. "Where's Dan?"

"He disappeared," Lucas whipped his hand around and drops back on the couch. "Not that I'm heartbroken by this," he jokes and I let out a small laugh.

"Be nice," I order before turning back to face one of my favorite Scott's. "But where is my bestie at?" I glance around him not seeing Haley anywhere.

"Car…" he informs me. "She wanted me to figure out if you were here before she came in. She's not crazy about being around Dan."

"Makes a room full of us," Lucas mumbles and I cut my eyes over at him and he flips his hand, mumbling sorry.

"Be right back," I slid past Nathan. "Both of you be nice," I order moving towards the door.

"_Yes, mom."_

I hear them mock and I just roll my eyes and head to find my best friend. Skipping down the large steps, I look around for Haley, noticing the dirty blonde across the way in the garden.

"Hey Pretty Lady," I smile and her head lifts to look at me. "You look gorgeous as always," I look at her white long skirt and black sweater.

"You look pretty gorgeous yourself," she smiles walking over and giving me a hug. "I hate this place…" she informs me as we pull back.

"You know, I've been getting the vibe from a few people today," I let out a laugh which she joins in on.

"He hates me," she tells me and he smile falls. "I mean completely. He constantly lets me know with not so subtle hints I'm not good enough for Nathan. And since he found out we were getting married those comments are getting more hurtful," she frowns looking down and I feel so bad. I hate that Dan can make someone as amazing as Haley feel so terrible about herself.

"Nathan is lucky to have you," I tell her and she nods. "And he loves you so much Hales…"

"I know he does," she says quickly. "It's just Dan and him always get into it, they always get into it because of me… I hate Nathan fighting with his father because of me," she frowns walking over and sitting on the small bench.

"Hales…"

"All they do is fight, Brooke," she tells me as I move to sit beside her. "Always… what are your plans? What are your feelings for my son? You know he is going to play pro ball? Are you with him because of that? Are you going to hold him back?" she mocks Dan's tone before looking back at me. "I don't care if Nathan Scott lives in a gutter… as long as he is with me… nothing else matters."

"And eh will be," I wrap my arm around her. "I'm not Dan's favorite person either but it doesn't matter because Lucas doesn't look at me differently. Just shows me he cares more. Our boys are always going to be on our side, we don't have to prove ourselves to him. He…he is unimportant. Don't let him bother you. Nathan needs you," I rock into her and she lets out a smile. "So let's be there for them ok?"

"Ok," she breathes out, before nodding. "Ok…"

"Now come on Tutor Girl," I stand up taking her hand. "Let's do this thing…

"Let's…" she stands up and follows.

* * *

"Broody…" I reach over placing my hand on his leg as his hands tighten on the wheel. "Baby breathe," I freak a little at his look, like he is about to turn his car around and slam the car into Dan's house.

To say things went well would be…well a lie. Dan took whatever dig at Lucas and Nathan he could and the point was clear many times that he didn't approve of young marriage. Him stating _'marrying young and getting pregnant ruins lives…at least his...' _was stated a few times.

Neither boy was happy, both boys left as fast as they could.

"He is just such a worthless piece of shit," he growls, the car starting to speed up. "He thinks he can say whatever he wants to me, to Nathan and he can't. Nathan is a grown up and he still treats him like such a child."

"I know, I know he is," I rub his arm soothing. "He just doesn't want ya'll to grow up because then he doesn't have control anymore."

"Haley is amazing! He should feel lucky Nathan got her."

"I know she is. Dan just doesn't like she made Nathan realize all he could do without him. Nathan is an amazing person and is so much greater than Dan gives him credit. He just likes to cut him down so he thinks he needs him. Just like he tries to do with you," I reach up to touch his cheek, him turning his head to look at me as we stop at a light.

"We probably have two of the most fucked up families ever," he lets out a dry laugh shaking his head.

"Yes I agree," I laugh a little. "Who would have thought there are two parents like ours?"

"Yeah," he kisses my hand before looking back at the road.

"You aren't relaxed," I comment as he starts to drive.

"I'm fine," he shrugs hitting his blinker to change lanes.

"Luke you can't let what happened with Dan affect your night with your mom and Keith. They will sense something and you know how your mom will get, if she knows you are upset, she will be pissed at Dan and not enjoy her night."

"I'm fine Brooke, I swear," he completely lies, but I know he knows I'm right.

"No you're not," I shake my head. "Lily wants her happy big brother, not a grumpy gus."

"Did you just call me a grumpy gus?" he corks a brow at me and I laugh a little with a nod. "I am not this grumpy gus you speak of. See I'm happy," he points to the fakest smile I have ever seen. "Happy, happy, happy."

"Lie, lie, lie," I mock him, tugging on my dress. "Luke…" a smirk lights up on my face. "Pull over."

"Why, you ok?" he tosses a glance down at me. "Are you feeling sick or something, because I told you that food tasted funny."

"No Broody," I laugh shaking my head, sinking down in my seat. "Just pull over for a second."

"Ok?" he looks at me confused as he pulls off the road and in the grass.

"A little more over there," I point and he just turns his head at me. "Just do it," I roll my eyes with a laugh as he pulls to where I pointed.

"Are you going to kill me and steal my car?" he raises a brow and I can't help breaking out into a laugh.

"You're stupid you know that?" I tell him, taking off my seat belt and tossing a glance behind us, to see if anyone is around. The road we were on isn't the busiest, so I think we are good.

"Well that's not nice," he says and again I laugh. He is so clueless to life. "Brooke what are you doing?" he raises his brow at me as I start to slide over the stick shift that is separating our seats.

"You know in the movies this always looks so graceful," I grumble and he laughs at me as I slowly and almost painfully wiggle around.

"Pretty Girl what are you doing, you are going to hurt yourself," he laughs at me as I finally make it over to him and relax myself in his lap.

"Hi," I giggle, biting my bottom lip.

"Well hello," he smiles, tucking my hair behind my ear. "What's going on?"

"I think we are going to relax you," I slide my arms up around his neck.

"We are, huh?"

"Yes because you are way to wound up and I'm not letting you be around Lily and Keith and Karen like this."

"So Brooke Davis how are you going to relax me?" he questions with a smile tugging on his lips.

"Hmm…" I think leaning close. "The best way I know how," I grin before capturing his lips mine, sliding myself back and forth in his lap until I feel him starting to react.

"I like this plan," he smiles against my lips, sliding his hand through my hair and giving it a tug, making my whole body go nuts.

"I thought so," I grin, unbuttoning the top of his shirt and dropping my head down to press kisses along it.

"Brooke…" he groans as I undo the zipper of his pants, snapping the button and sliding my hand giving him a few more strokes. "Mmm…" he drops his face to my neck, nipping at the spot he loves to attack as my fingers trail lightly back and forth over him, feeling him grow in my hand.

"Look at you," I smirk, tilting my head to the side, feeling him growl and nip my neck. "Luke…" I dig my nails in his head, him turning his and trailing kissing along my neck and jaw before latching onto my mouth. "Mmm…" I tug my dress up a little higher on my hips, pushing my panties aside and lining him up with me. Feeling when the tip of him grazes over me and my whole body tingles.

"Baby…baby wait…" he pulls back breathless, grabbing my hips and pulling me up away from him.

"What?" I pant a little, pushing my hair from my face to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"It's just I haven't done anything for you, I haven't done anything too make you…" he trails off dropping his gaze to where we were about to connect. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Luke…" I grin shaking my head. "Baby you just have to look at me and I'm ready," I inform him and he gets a cocky smile.

"Mmm…good to know," he lifts his head to kiss me and I slowly lower myself down on him.

"Great to know," I hum against his mouth, slowly bringing myself up before dropping back onto him. His hands gripping onto my hips to guide each thrust. God he feels so good. It amazes me after all this time, which I know isn't a century or anything nuts, but still he still gets me feeling this way. Our first time was perfect and honestly it's gotten better as time progresses. The way he knows my body, almost better than I do, drives me wild. Makes me wonder what the hell Janice was talking about because as of now I want to think he feels the same about me.

The moment is almost perfectly quiet. Other than the gasp and moans that escape through us and the light wind blowing around us, you hear nothing. Dropping my head back, I feel the steering wheel press into my back as I roll into him but I surprisingly don't care. When Lucas's mouth drops to kiss up between my breasts and nips at my collar bone I don't care one way or another about the leather pain in my back.

"Luke…" one of my hands grip tighter in his hair as I pull back forward and kiss right behind his ear. "Uh…god…" my eyes flutter shut as we start to move quicker, him growling something against my neck as I slam down hard on him. His hands gripping into my hips making my head fall back as I let out a cry and collapse on top of him.

Panting I pull back to look at him and my heart tightens in my chest. Pushing my hair back from my face, his eyes watch mine as he leans up kissing me, a few gentle once that when he pulls away from ignites a look in those eyes, that make me just want to lock ourselves away from the world forever, a place where no one knows and a place I can just protect him from everything.

"That look," I breathe out heavy, running my thumb along his swollen lips. "I remember the first time you gave me that look."

"What look?" his heart pounds against his chest.

"You give me this look that I just love because you only give it to me," I tell him biting my bottom lip. "You gave it to me the first time we ever slept together and god I knew I loved you then," I confess, seeing the shocked look spread across his face.

"You knew that night?" he asks and I nod. "Then why did you run from me when I said it?" he asks utterly confused and I get that, I would be confused to.

"Because as much as I knew I loved you, I knew even more that it terrified me," I give a small shrug. "It completely freaked me out that someone could hold such a power over me with just a look, some days it still kind of does," I admit.

"You never need to be terrified of me," he kisses the palm of my hand and I nod. "But for the record, the power I realized you held over me, I realized that night at, Rachel's, before the Christmas party."

"You did?" I grin when he nods.

"I was talking to, Nathan, and I looked over at you and you just smiled at me and Nathan goes oh no," he mocks his brother's voice and expression. "You fell for her huh? And I told him yeah, and it scares the hell out of me because I'm afraid I love her a hell of a lot more then she will ever love me and I wasn't even sure you did."

"Lucas…" I tilt my head to the side looking at him, running my hand through his hair. "You don't question that now right?"

"Never," he tells me, leaning in for a gentle kiss. "Never for a second."

* * *

"Broody…" we pause at the door of his family's home.

"What?" he creases his brow and I giggle.

"Your shirt is messed up," I reach up to redo the buttons on his shirt and adjusting his collar.

"Sorry…" his eyes have that sparkle in them; I was praying to get back. Dan had completely knocked them out earlier and it killed me, I hate to see him upset.

"What?" my brows crease when his eyes drop in the corners and lips part into a frown. "What's wrong?" I question, not understanding his happy laughing self to now. However his head tilts to the side and his hand reaches up to brush his finger along my cheek.

"You have a bruise…" he murmurs his eyes focusing on my cheek bone. I knew there was a small mark there but I thought I covered it pretty well. To me if you _don't _know to look for it, you don't even notice it. Lucas just knows to look for it; Lucas just always _focuses _on it.

"Guess make-up rubbed off a little, earlier, huh?" I smirk, bringing my arms around his neck and lean to get eye level but he doesn't even try to laugh. "It's ok Luke," I drop back on my feet, looking at him.

"No, not really," his voice cracks a second and his head drops against mine. "I'm sorry," he whispers and I just slowly nod swallowing the large lump forming in my throat. "I'm so sorry, baby girl."

"I know," my eyes dance down towards the ground. "But I really am ok…" I tell him before I hesitantly glance back up at him. Him giving a very slow, uncertain nod, before trapping my chin between his finger and thumb and bringing me up for a kiss.

"I thought I heard someone out here," we break away to see Keith behind us, with that heartwarming grin that makes you just happier.

"Keith," I beam, turning and giving him a hug. "How are you?"

"Pretty great," he hugs me back. "How about yourself?"

"Amazing," I toss a glance back at my boyfriend. "But where is that gorgeous little girl of mine?"

"In the kitchen helping her mother…"

"Yay!" I clap my hands stepping around him into the warm home.

"Sorry I interrupted," I hear him tease Lucas as they greet each other.

Hearing the distant laugh of my boyfriend going "Sure you are," before the door closes and I move towards the kitchen.

"Hey Cupcake," I grin seeing the curly little brunette's head snap up from making cookies with Karen.

"Book!" she squeals, jumping off the stool and over towards me. "You here!" her arms fly around my leg and I grin.

"I here!" I lean down lifting her to my hip. "Hey Karen," I smile walking over and giving her a half hug.

"Hey honey, where is that son of mine?"

"Oh off somewhere with Keith I'm sure," I flip my hand around and Lily giggles playing with my hair.

"Your hair is _sooo _long Book! I want mine this long and pretty!"

"Oh I bet yours will be prettier," I lean my head against hers and she laughs.

"Momma, can I show Book my new Barbie?" her lip pokes out at the creator of her.

"Yes sweetie you can," she walks over and grabs a wet cloth from the sink. "Just try not to get anything all over your dress," she wipes the icing from her face and Lily nods quickly, wiggling from my arms and grabbing my hand.

"Let's go Book," she tugs me forward before a big blonde barrier appears in front of her.

"Where you think you are going?" his arms cross and his head looks down before him.

"Lukie!" she squeals. "I show Book my Barbie! You want to come?" she questions and his eyes lock onto me.

"Yeah, Lukie you want to come?" I mock and he gives me a playful glare.

"I think I might pass on this one Lil," he looks back down at her. "But maybe later," he pats her head and pinches my side as he passes by making me yelp. Keith laughing and Karen lovingly rolling her eyes at as, as we exit and he goes and talks to his mom.

"It's the prettiest one Book," Lily starts to skip towards the little plastic object and I nod as I get tugged along. Tossing a glance over towards the kitchen one last time to see my boyfriend laughing with his family. See, that right there is how family moments are supposed to be.

Thank god for Keith and Karen to make him happy again.

* * *

"Daddy I want to watch it!" Lily squeals jumping in his lap. "_Please!_" she drags out placing her small hands to her chest and pokes out her bottom lip.

"You know I think I might have gotten that begging look from Lucas before," I joke making Keith chuckle.

"Ok Princess we can watch it," he caves just like I knew he would, _good_ daddies always cave.

"Yay!" she throws a fist up in the air excited. "Book you watch too?"

"But of course," I throw myself from the chair. "I'll go get the movie and maybe drag big brother with," I raise my eyes brows and give a wink.

"What's going on?" I hear Karen ask, pausing at the entrance of the kitchen.

"Nothing," lie. I don't even have to look at my boyfriend to know that was a lie, but I don't know what he is lying about.

"Lucas," she moves through the kitchen, leaning on the counter in front of him and I tuck myself behind the wall where I can see them but they can't see me. "Are you and Brooke ok?" and my heart sinks a little.

"What?" his head shoots up to look at her, his hands griping the counter. "No! I mean yes, yes we are ok," he tells her quickly and I let out a sigh of relief at that. Not that I thought my relationship was in trouble but no one can really be a _hundred_ percent sure everything is perfect.

"Then what's going on? You have had a distant look on your face all night," her motherly side never failing her. "Did Dan do something?" and now I want to walk in and say yes because I knew that he bothered Lucas and I told him that Karen would be able to tell but when I take a step to enter the light I see my boyfriend shake his head.

"For once it has nothing to do with Dan," he lets out a dry laugh.

"Well if it's not Brooke and it's not Dan what is it?" she questions and Lucas stays quite a few minutes tapping the toe of his foot on the ground and chewing his cheek.

"Remember when I was little," he straightens up a little. "How you would make me go visit Dan because you thought it was important to know him and you wanted me to know Nathan?"

"Yes, I remember," Karen looks confused along with myself.

"I went every weekend and time in the summer and all I thought was this guy has to be the worst parent in the history of the world. I couldn't understand how someone could be _that_ bad," his grip tightens on the counter and I grow a little nervous about what is wrong with him.

"Honey what's going on? Did Dan do something because I swear-"

"No mom he didn't," Lucas waves his hand to stop her. "I use to think Dan was the worst parent ever…until I met Richard Davis," he confesses and I drop my head to the wall, closing my eyes.

"Brooke's dad?" I hear Karen question.

"Yeah," his anger flares through him. "God that guy is just such a…god I don't even think there are words to describe him."

"I don't think I have ever heard Brooke speak of him," Karen stands there I know playing back all our conversations.

"She doesn't talk about him, not even to me," he looks down. "He hit her," his voice such a whisper I don't think if Karen wasn't right there she would have heard him.

"Lucas…"

"And I was standing right there," he lets out a dry laugh shaking his head. "It's like I saw it happening, saw his hand come up and it come down and I didn't do anything to stop it. I felt like a child all over again, like when I saw Dan hit Nathan and did nothing and I promised myself I would never be like that again and I was. I stood there while he hit her."

"Lucas, honey I… I don't even know what to say," she squeezes his hand.

"How about I'm worthless? Maybe the worst boyfriend ever or I don't know terrible person," he throws a few things out there and I look at him completely confused how he would ever assume.

"Lucas why would you ever think that?" her eyes fill with worry.

"Mom he hit her," he repeats like she didn't hear him the first time. "My girlfriend, the girl I have promised over and over again I would protect and someone hits her and I do nothing, I stand there and watch it?" he drops his face in his hands as he leans forward on the counter. "She won't even tell her mom."

"Lucas she is embarrassed," Karen hits the nail pretty much on the damn head with that one.

"Why? She did _nothing_ wrong," his voice harsher then I think he meant.

"I know that," Karen gives a gentle smile. "And you know that and she I'm sure knows that but she also knows that even with knowing your parent is terrible to have the people you care most about witness it is painful. It's like having to finally admit that he is the person you wish he wasn't," she shrugs and I agree. I know Richard is a piece of shit but to have him do it in front of Lucas just hurts worse than the hit. "Plus she knows no one will hold her mom back if she found out," she lets out a small laugh making Lucas _finally_ smile.

"Yeah Tori is very protective and extremely scary if someone crosses her children," he drops his head to look at the marble counter. "When I was little I was almost ok with Dan not being there."

"What do you mean?"

"Well he wasn't there and it was ok because I had Keith there, it's like I didn't even realize I _didn't_ have someone but with Brooke, she has no one," he looks back at her. "I mean there is Tony but you know it's not the same," he creases his brow seeming so upset about that. That I was only and I can tell Karen is about to say something, but not sure what she wants to say so before she can I make my presences known.

"Hey," I walk into the kitchen, watching Lucas straighten up and Karen force a smile, clearly not knowing I heard the whole conversation.

"Hey Pretty Girl what you up to?" Lucas asks, wrapping his arm around my waist as I step next to him by the counter.

"Keith was looking for this," I drum my fingers on the video in front of me. "Promised Lily he would watch it," I slide it towards me.

"Oh I bet he is going to be stuck watching it a million times," Karen tries to lighten the atmosphere and I smile.

"Oh I can only imagine," I look down at the cartoon cover looking back at me. "You know I saw this in the movie theater when it first came out."

"Really?" Lucas raises a brow a little confused.

"Well I mean not the original version, because I don't think I was even thought of when that came out," I let out a small laugh. "But when I was six they re-released it into the theaters because Disney thought it would be a big money maker."

"I remember that, I took Anna to see it and had to drag Felix and Lucas with promise to take them to see Lion King," Karen winks at her son who scuffs.

"Lion King was a legit great movie, this…" he waves the box in his hand. "Is some girlie fish movie."

"It is one of my favorite cartoon movies," I inform him and he rolls his eyes with an '_of course it is_'. "But you see I was in first grade and all the girls were talking about going to see it. Apparently at the time it was so cool to go to a theater," I tell them getting a smile from Lucas and small laugh from Karen. "But you see we weren't really raised with money and going to movies just wasn't on the list of needs when I was younger. Yet I wanted to go so bad, I mean I was six I didn't understand that you don't always get your way."

"You don't understand that now," Lucas teases, bringing me closer to him.

"Yes but at six I was worse," I toss a playful glare at him. "But I think mom could tell I really wanted to but she had to work so Richard promised to take me," and I feel Lucas tense beside me, tossing a glance at his mom that she tosses back. "Now you see Richard promised things all the time and never truly came through with them but this time I knew he was serious. He had promised to check me out, take me to the movie and since the candy prices was so ridiculous we went to the store the day before buying all my favorites and that day before I went to school he said 'now don't forget, be ready by noon because we want a good seat'," I grin a little thinking about it. "Tony told me not to trust him, Jason said he was lying and mom just kept smiling such a force smile it was ridiculous," I strum my fingers over the box.

"Brooke…" Lucas tilts his head to look at me, placing his hand on mine when I become quiet.

"Well noon rolled around and every time the little intercom would go off my heart would stop a second hoping it was my name and when it finally was mine I jumped about ten feet out of my seat. I thought wow he did it, he really came through and he really loves me and I let myself have hope for him," I keep my eye forced on the counter but know Lucas is looking at Karen wondering what I am thinking and what I had heard.

"Was it a good day?" Karen asks carefully and I nod.

"Yeah it was a great day," I let out a sad smile. "I got ice cream and popcorn and this huge slushie that I swore I couldn't finish. The movie was so cool being my first ever and we had this great seat right in the middle of the theater. Then after we went to dinner and I got whatever I wanted on the menu and when I said we should have chocolate cake before the real dinner, we had chocolate cake before the real dinner and when I was so full I thought I would throw up everything we decided it was time to leave the mall. And on the way out there was this store with all these stuffed animals and I saw this black bear that I swear was three sizes bigger than me…"

"The one on your bed?" Lucas recalls the bear he says is too big and takes up too much room and swears I love cuddling with it more than I do him.

"Yes," I grin, blinking a couple times. "Well I marched my little self into that store and crawled up into the large bear and said I wanted him. And with a quick smile and a little pout that bear was being drug out of the store and shoved into the car and we went home," I shrug, picking up the box and looking at the mermaid looking back at me. "And when I got home I found Richard passed out on the couch," I let out a dry laugh, "and that day I decided I didn't need him," I tell them seeing the confused looks on their faces.

"Brooke I don't-"

"Papa doesn't break promises," I tap the box on the counter, with a tight lipped smile. "And every year he lets me drag him to some movie he doesn't care about and we eat until we are in a sugar coma and every year I realize that I'm pretty lucky," I give a small shrug. "But I better get this to Keith before he thinks I got lost," I joke turning to leave not missing the look Karen and Lucas share.

* * *

"You want some coffee?" Lucas asks as we walk into my apartment.

"Oh it's like you read my mind," I lean up giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to go change," I give his side a squeeze, walking into my room. Changing quickly into my comfortable long pajama pants and shirt, I wash my face and head into the living room to find my boyfriend sitting on the couch, coffee in hand. "You are fabulous," I drop down next to him, grabbing a blanket and pulling it over my legs, curling next to him and taking my coffee.

"I try," he teases, draping his arm around me. "You know…" I tilt my head up to look at him, his eyes focused on his coffee.

"What?" I rest my chin on his shoulder looking at him.

"Well my mom and I were talking…" and I swallow not wanting him to know I was listening. It wasn't that I meant to ease drop but I had to say something. I didn't want Lucas to think I grew up with this painful feeling all the time. Yes of course it hurt but I did have someone, someone I love very much.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah and we thought maybe it is best we just spend Christmas with your family," he tells me and I look at him confused.

"What? Why? Lucas I told you that I am fine being with your family. I _want_ to be with them."

"I know, I know that but…" he trails off and I'm completely lost here.

"But what Lucas?" I straighten up on the couch to look at him.

"Brooke your family means the world to you and the way you feel about them is just one of the many things I love about you and meeting them I realized why. They all welcomed me and treat me as a part of them and to me being with them on Christmas is like being with _my_ family."

"I know that, I understand that. However that doesn't mean you have to spend every holiday with them. I understand you have family Lucas and I love them," I tell him quickly because it's true. The way he feels about my family is the way I feel about his.

"I know but…" he tightens his jaw and releasing it. A sign he does when he doesn't know what to say or does but doesn't know how to word it.

"Luke just say what you're thinking."

"It's my family, my parents are…younger," he looks over at me and I mumble and 'Oh' leaning back against the couch. "And I know that sounds bad. I know me even thinking it makes you probably want to hit me but the most important people to me other then you and Nate are my mom and Keith but I also know unless something completely terrible happens they are probably going to be with me for many years, many Christmas's and holidays but…"

"The most important people to me are in their eighties," I let out a dry laugh knowing he is right. I mean I'm not stupid I know my grandparents are old but I never really think about it. To me they are invincible; I don't think I have ever even seen Papa sneeze.

"I just don't want you to feel hurt or guilty or whatever you might feel if you don't spend time with them. That you don't know what could happen in a year and if next year…" he leaves the sentence up in the air but I know what he was going to say.

"They will still be here," I tell him quickly. "I mean they are old but they are in great shape."

"I know, I know they are," he nods looking almost afraid I might be upset with him. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't. I understand what you are saying. I do agree but they will be here, they will be here next year and many, many years after that. Grandma promised to never go anywhere until we start popping out some great grandchildren for her," I tell him and he lets out a laugh. "So I'm not worried."

"I know," he reaches up, brushing a strand of hair from my face.

"But I do understand," I tell him, making sure he knows I'm not mad, what he said is very true and I agree a hundred percent and I would never be upset with him for being honest with me. "What if…" I bite my bottom lip thinking.

"What if-?"

"What if we _all_ go to Grandma and Papa's house?" I suggest.

"What do you mean all?"

"Like all of us all; you, me, mom and the kids and Karen and Keith and Lily. I know it's a lot but it's not like they don't have enough room and I know they wouldn't mind. Grandmamma loves having people around and she would go nuts with Lily around."

"You think so?"

"Of course I think so," I jump up on my knees, bouncing like a kid waiting to go see what Santa brought them. "I can call them right now and make sure it's ok but only if you want to."

"I think that idea would be pretty perfect," he grins, brushing his knuckle across my cheek.

"Yay!" I clap excitedly grabbing my phone.

"Babe you think it's a little late to call them?" Lucas questions, tossing a glance at the clock.

"Oh Broody," I giggle flipping my phone open. "You clearly don't know my grandparents. They go to bed late and wake up early. They like never sleep," I inform him, leaning back on the sofa as the phone rings.

"_Hello?"_ his deep gravelly voice makes me grin.

"Papa it's me!" I squeal into the phone like a child.

"_I know,_" he chuckles "_I have caller ID._"

"Well maybe next time I should block my phone just in case you don't want to answer," I tease and he again laughs. "But Papa I've been thinking."

"_Oh you thinking is never good,_" he jokes and I squeal a 'Papa' making him chuckle more. "_I'm just kidding, honey what is going on?_"

"Well you know Christmas is Friday…"

"_Yeah I think I heard that somewhere._"

"Well you know how I was going to spend it with Lucas and his family."

"_Yeah your mom told us that,_" he tells me and I try to ignore the disappointment I hear in his voice. Ever since mom and Richard got divorced he enjoyed us spending time with him and Grandmamma.

"Yeah well I was thinking that maybe if you and Grandmamma didn't mind we all come and stay at ya'lls. And by all I mean Lucas's family, which is only three, well two and a three year old and you know the rest of the Davis clan," I chew my lip watching Lucas with his smile waiting for Papa to agree or not.

"_Well…_" he pauses and it's like the longest pause of my life. "_I might have to put some new sheets on the bed. You know how your Grandmamma is. No one has slept on them in years but she will still change them every week and I might have to get more firewood. If there is a three year old Santa clearly is visiting._"

"Is that a yes?" a grin spreads across my face looking at Lucas.

"_Of course it's a yes. I will have to ask your Grandmother but she's not going to say no so yeah the more the merrier._"

"Oh Papa thank you so much! You are the best Papa in the whole world!"

"_This I know,_" he again chuckles and I smile even bigger.

"Ok well I'll let you go do your Grandpa things and will talk to you later. Love you," I smile, biting my lip and he says it back before hanging up. "He said yes!" I toss the phone on the coffee table. "Now call your mom ask if she wants to," I grab his phone, shoving it at him.

"Ok, ok," Lucas laughs taking it from me and dialing his mom. "Hey mom…yeah…I have a question…"

* * *

_So I haven't updated any of my stories in a while and I just suck monkey butts! But here is an update! I hope you all enjoy it! Also check out my __**one shot **__if you want! It's called __**Do you remember Me?**_

_Also if you are looking for a new story to read check out_ _**I Forgot To Remember To Forget**__** by **__**Loo-McAllister**__ it is great!_

_Well please review!_


	23. Chapter 23

"So this is the all famous Williams household I have heard about?" Keith gets out shutting his door.

"All famous?" I kink a brow at my boyfriend who shrugs.

"This house is badass, of course I'm going to talk about it," he explains and I laugh grabbing my bag from the backseat. To me this house isn't as large as people say. I mean yes it's large, larger than ours and probably larger than any house I will own but after growing up in it to me it doesn't seem so big. It's comforting and welcoming and it's just home.

"Well I must agree with Lucas, this house is something," Keith lets out a whistle.

"And you haven't even been inside yet," Lucas nods over at him, grabbing his bag.

"I love all the woods," Karen lifts Lily from her car seat. "And how its sets off the road in almost a hole surrounded by gorgeous trees."

"Yeah," I sling my bag over my shoulder. "My Grandma picked out the lot and told Papa what she wanted and over a few years he built it."

"That's so sweet," Karen coos, bouncing a semi sleeping Lily in her arms.

"I love it at night, Papa has all his lights up and on the occasion it snows it's so gorgeous," I tell them as we head to the front door. Mom's, Jay's and Tony's car already parked in the driveway. "I don't think…" I think I pause looking at my keys and just like I thought not having their house key. "Nope," I reach over ringing the bell twice.

"Little impatient?" Lucas teases since I hit the bell before the first one even finished ringing out through the house.

"No stupid," I roll my eyes, struggling with my purse and bag. "We have a thing that if you have a key ring three times, lets us know someone is here but we don't need to get up, twice if you don't have a key and once just because then they know they don't know you."

"Right, does Jerry ever not think of something?" Lucas questions, reaching for the strap of my bag.

"No and I got this," I shrug off his hand making him chuckle.

"No you don't," he keeps that smiled plastered on his face, going against my compliant and taking it.

"You know I have been working out, my muscles are getting huge," I exaggerate flexing making everyone laugh.

"Oh intimidating," Lucas tease, earning a slap on the chest from me.

"Papa!" I squeal like a child when the door opens, throwing my arms around his neck. "I've missed you."

"Well I missed you too," he chuckles pulling back and looking at me.

"How was Florida? Did you have a great time? I tell you I was so afraid that you and Grandmamma were going to stay the whole month of December too," I pout. The last month and a half they took a break from life and headed to their condo in Florida. They normally go ever three months for about a week but this is the longest they have been away and I've not been happy with it.

"It was nice, cold but nice. I told your Grandmother I didn't know why we drive ten hours to sit in the cold but she says we needed a vacation," he rolls his old eyes and I smile.

"You look good Papa," I see the light in his eyes that makes me smile. Lucas was right the other night, they are getting older and it scares me, it petrifies me because Papa and Grandmamma are everything to me, to us. They are like that strong rock that holds us together and without them we will all crumple.

"Well I try," he looks over my shoulder with a smile. "Lucas, still taking care of my little girl I see," he outstretches his hand and slamming Luke on the back.

"Well she hasn't thrown me out yet but you know how she is. No one really ever knows what Brooke Davis is thinking, my time here maybe short," he winks at me and I send him a playful glare. "But Jerry this is my mom Karen and my Uncle Keith," he steps to the side showing the people behind him.

"Nice to meet you," Keith offers his hand which Papa of course takes.

"You too, Brooke has talked about ya'll so much it's nice to finally meet," he smiles before offering his hand to Karen. "And who is this?" he scratches Lily's back, her almost fully awake now.

"I Lily," she gives a small yawn.

"Oh that's a gorgeous name."

"That's what Daddy says!" her eyes widen like it's the best thing ever.

"Well he is right," Papa chuckles. "But come in, come in, it's freezing out there," he steps over for us to enter, the warmth of the house making me smile. "We have a packed house this weekend but Keith and Karen we have put ya'll in the bedroom upstairs at the end of the hall. Brooke told us you had Lily so Jane put one of the twin beds in there with ya'll. If it's not enough let us know."

"Oh I'm sure it's fine. Ya'll didn't have to go to that much trouble," Karen tells him as we follow him towards the kitchen, laughter flooding the halls.

"Oh it's no trouble at all, trust me that wife of mine loves as many people as she can get. She is in her seventies and still suffers that whole empty nest thing," he teases making us laugh.

"Are you talking bad about me?" the warm voice of the woman in questions filters in as we round the corner of the hall into the kitchen finding everyone standing around.

"Oh never honey," Papa kisses the top of her head in the loving way he does. "Jane, this is Keith, Karen and Lily; Lucas's mom, Uncle and their daughter."

"Oh it's so nice to meet ya'll," Grandmamma being her, engulfs them each in a hug like she has known them for years. "I've always wanted to meet the couple that sent this one my granddaughter's way," she nods her head at Lucas. "He's a very nice young man."

"Aww thanks BJ," Lucas slings his arm over her shoulder, her looking even smaller next to him then she normally does. "I know I'm great I don't know how to control it," he shrugs getting a laugh from the room and an eye roll from his mother and I.

"And did I mention extremely modest?" She teases.

"Thank you," Karen smiles adoringly looking at her son. "We are proud of him, most days," she pauses before saying the latter part and I do laugh at that. "But your house is amazing, thank you so much inviting us to it."

"Well thank you so much for coming," she smiles. "Now did Jerry explain the sleeping? If that is at all a problem we can bump Jason to the couch downstairs and give the extra room across from yall's to Lily. We weren't sure if ya'll wanted her in the room with ya'll or not."

"Oh no it's fine, completely. She normally trails herself into our room at home so it's perfectly fine," Keith tells them quickly.

"Great!" Grandmamma claps excited. "Oh my rolls," the ding in the room making her move towards the oven and the room goes into greeting mode.

Everyone already knows each other, other than Aiden hadn't met Keith yet. He met Karen a few times at work but Keith was never there, Kylee of course knew the room along with mom who has actually had many talks with Karen; being as Lucas and I's fathers are so similar they had a lot in common. Tony and Rachel of course know them as does Jay and everyone of course knows Lucas, so the greetings were short before everyone just started talking.

"Brooke, sweetie why don't you and Lucas take their bags up to their room," Mom suggests, in the middle of a conversation with Karen about something as Keith talks to Papa.

"Yeah, no problem," I grab their bags off the ground, as Lucas grabs the rest.

* * *

"Done," I drop their bags on the bed, flexing my arms back and down to get the blood flowing.

"Those muscles are really paying off," Lucas jokes from across the hall, putting down our bags.

"You know I don't find you very funny Mr. Scott," I linger at the door, hands on hips.

"Oh you find me hilarious," he walks over, crossing his arms over his chest and matching my playful glare. We stand like that for a while and I swear I can just spend my days just looking at him. "Come here," he grabs the loop on my jeans and pulling me into him, dropping his head down and kissing me. "You are going to have to be quiet tonight," he pulls back to look at me.

"What do you mean?" I tilt my head to look at him, laying my hands on his wrist as his hands hold me.

"Well," he drops his head back down kissing the side of my neck. "Mom and Keith are across the hall," he switches over to the other side. "Kylee and Aiden down the hall, your mom is next to Keith and my mom's," he runs a trail of kisses along my jaw and to my lips. "And my baby is anything but quiet."

"What makes you think you are getting lucky tonight?" I question along his lips, feeling him smirk.

"Because I know what to do for that to happen," he informs me and I grunt biting his bottom lip, pulling it back. "You are so lucky everyone is expecting us back downstairs," he growls and I feel the tingle run up my spine.

"I'm kinda feeling unlucky," I tease, slipping my hands in his and pulling back down the hall, his lips still on mine as we walk.

"Me too," he agrees, sliding his arms around me and lifting my up on a table by the staircase. Placing my hands on his cheeks, I pull him closer, him sucking on my bottom lip before sliding his tongue with ease into my mouth.

"Oh shocker here," I hear my sister's voice, pulling away from Lucas, looking over the railing to see Rachel and her standing in the living room area below us.

"Brooke and Lucas go missing and of course one would assume they are making out," Rachel smirks, arms crossed over her chest, Kylee matching her stance.

"Why are you everywhere I go?" Lucas groans. "It's like you have a chip in your head knowing just the time to interrupt."

"Oh Lucas don't think me catching you and my bestie in some very uncomfortable situations is a joy for me. I've seen your naked self, one too many times," she teases and Lucas lets out a long growl dropping his head to my shoulder.

"I hate you Rachel Gatina," he grumbles.

"Oh love you too honey," she winks, walking off and we hear the mumble of Kylee going, _'it's like they are damn animals_' getting her to laugh.

"I can't take her key away, I can't keep her away, why do you insist on being her best friend?" he questions and I laugh.

"Oh Broody," I run my finger across his swollen bottom lip. "I'm sorry," I apologize sliding off the table. "But we have to head downstairs anyway; it's almost time to eat."

"Fine," he takes my hand and tugging me towards the stairs, clearly not happy about going back down there.

"Ouch!" Rachel squeals, when we walk into the kitchen and Lucas flicks the back of her head. "What was that for?"

"Oh many, many things," Lucas reaches over me, grabbing a piece of meat Papa was cutting.

"You know Scott don't think I've forgotten that new guy thing. I'm still on the search for Brooke," she reminds him and everyone gives her a weird look clearly confused.

"Well I'm ahead because I've already found a girl for Tony," he leans up against the fridge, pulling me into him.

"Lucas Scott I don't even like you," Rachel glares at him and the room laughs.

"Oh love you too honey," he mocks her comment earlier and she glares even more but it's not an angry glare. Lucas and Rachel have a funny relationship. They tease each other, push each other and drive each other completely mad but it's all in a fun way. They fight it but they do love each other.

"You know you two argue like brother and sister right?" Tony informs them making them both scuff.

"Like I would ever consider Lucas Scott my brother," Rachel shakes her head at the thought.

"Oh you would be honored to be related to me," he challenges and she lets out a laugh.

"As if," she walks over flicking his nose and darting over hiding behind my brother.

"Ok," I push my body against his so he can't move, trapping him against the fridge. "Enough you two."

"He started it." "She started it." they both grumble at the same time in the same voice that makes the room laugh.

"Karen you sure you didn't have twins?" I question.

"I didn't think so but who knows," she waves her hand around, receiving a laugh from the room and a grumble from the two young people I love.

* * *

"They are good together," Rachel comments as we walk the trail in the backyard, nodding her head over at Kylee and Alex sitting together on a swing. "And it's cool he came all the way here just to stay for dinner and head home."

"Yeah, it really sweet of him," I agree watching them interact. Alex got here about an hour ago but can't stay all night because his family wants him to spend Christmas together, which is understandable. Yet the fact he drove an hour to stay maybe four to drive an hour back with the chance of traffic is very sweet of him. "They are still in that puppy love, honeymoon stage."

"Oh the fun-ness of that stage," Rachel gets a dreamy look and I let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, it allows you to make up words," I joke and she lets out a laugh giving me a playful shove. Us walking in silence as we move through the woods, hearing the crackle of leaves and twigs below our feet. I love my grandparents' house at winter time, with all the trees and the light snow that falls, makes it so peaceful, so serene.

"I don't want to go," my red head friend announces and I snap my head to face her. "I don't want to leave Tree Hill…"

"Rach…" I frown, knowing sooner or later she was going to talk to me about it. I could tell something was up, what it was I wasn't sure until Tony told me Rachel's family wants her to move up to Ohio with them. Apparently they are giving up the house because they can't afford to pay for both and with Rachel living on student loans she can't afford her own place by herself and though Tony said she could move in with him, the whole Nash, Tony, Rachel living thing would not last long. Nash is great but he likes living in a man's place, no matter how much he loves Rachel and Tony would never ask his best friend to move out, it was his place first and they signed a year's lease.

"I don't want to leave Tony," she looks up at her boyfriend as he rides around on a four-wheeler with Aiden and the rest of the guys. "He is everything to me."

"I know Rach…I know he is. He is trying to act like its all ok but I know it's hurting him, but I think only because you are hurting."

"I know," she lets out a dry laugh, sniffling just a bit. "Who would have thought with all the time I tried to get out of this place, I would be this heartbroken to leave."

"I don't want you to go," I admit. "I wasn't going to say it because I know you have so much to deal with and Tony but I don't want you to go. I need my best friend."

"And I need mine," her bottom lip quivers and I pull her into a hug. "You're my best friend Brooke Davis."

"And you are mine Rachel Gatina," I squeeze her tight. "Slut."

"Bitch," she teases and we pull away looking back at the boys. "I wish there was something I could do to stay. It scares me to think in two months I could be somewhere else."

"Yeah," I agree as we fall silent and I ponder a thought I don't know why I didn't think of sooner. "What if you are somewhere else, but not Ohio, Tree Hill somewhere else?"

"What are you talking about?" she raises a brow confused.

"What if you moved in with me?" I suggest and her eyes widen. "I mean it's not like we aren't _always _together now and it's not like your clothes aren't all over my apartment anyway."

"Brooke you live in a one bedroom apartment…"

"Yeah so…we could get a two bedroom apartment for pretty cheap I'm sure. I can talk to Karen and you could pick up some shifts at the café for extra cash and with the student loans, that yes we will have to pay back, but the student loans can help with everything else."

"We…we could do that," she entertains the idea before breaking out with a grin. "We could totally do that!"

"I know!" I squeal excited at the thought of keeping my best friend here. "And on top of that," I loop my arm through hers and turn to face the boy sitting on the back of Papa's old truck looking to be in deep thought. "You staying would make someone I love very much, very happy," I look over at her with a smile as she looks at the boy with a slow smile spreading across her face.

"My boy," a look of peace comes over her as she watches him.

"Why don't you go put that boy's mind at ease?" I suggest and she nods as she starts to sway her way towards him.

"What's going on?" I look to my side to see my boyfriend beside me.

"We just found a way for Rach to stay," I inform him. Watching as Rachel finally reaches my brother and talks to him. Her leaning in to give him a sweet kiss, before whispering something to him…them talking a moment before Tony breaks into a huge grin.

"And that is?"

"Rachel is moving in with me," I shrug before starting to walk again.

"She's moving in with you?" he questions behind me and I nod as I hear him start to follow. "You couldn't have asked me? Asked my opinion on it maybe?" he questions and I turn to face him confused to that.

"Ask you permission for my best friend to move into _my _apartment?" I repeat what he said knowing he had to just spoken wrong on that one. "She needs a place to stay… Her staying makes me happy and Tony happy… what is there to discuss?"

"I wasn't trying to be an ass…" he moves closer to me, looping his fingers in my loops and tugging me towards him. "I just…"

"What?" I question confused to what is wrong with him. "You just, what?"

"I feel I will lose alone time with you," he frowns and he looks such much like a little kid not getting his way I can't help but to giggle. "I love alone time with you," he grins, dipping his head down and nipping my collar bone.

"Baby!" I squeal when he wraps his arms around me and spins me in a circle. Burying my face in his shoulder as we spin around in circles. "Don't make me sick," I plead and hear him laugh as we stop the spinning. "Don't be upset with me," I ask when he looks down at me. "Don't be mad…"

"I'm not," he states, brushing my hair back. "Baby girl I'm not," he promises, kissing my forehead. "I didn't mean how it sounded. I know you don't want to be here without your best friend. Honestly I probably would miss her sarcastic-ness," he admits and I let out a giggle. "And I definitely wouldn't want to be around Tony."

"Me neither," I suck my bottom lip in my mouth with a smile. "So mad be gone?" I wave my hand in front of him and he breaks into a loud laugh.

"You are crazy," he drops his forehead against mine.

"But I'm so cute I get away with it right?" I trap my tongue between his teeth, looking up at him under my lashes.

"Oh yeah," he growls, threading his fingers through my hair. "So damn sexy," his growl even deeper, before I lift my chin to catch his mouth with mine.

"I said cute," I mumble against his lips and he just growls making me laugh before nipping at my bottom lip. Lucas shuffling his feet back a few steps before my back pushes up against Papa's old wooden shed. I love feeling him so close to me, his body all pressed against mine, his hands sliding down over me. When stuff like this happens, it transforms me back to when we first started dating. Our relationship at the beginning, it was so innocent, so perfect. "Oh…" I shift a little, the sudden feeling of vibration against a _certain_ part of me making me actually shiver. "That felt a little nice," I tease and he rolls his eyes stepping back from me enough to wiggle his hand in his pocket.

"Oh…" his eyes widen a bit and he takes a few more steps back, completely separating himself from me. "I have to take this…" he mumbles out, turning slightly to his right and heading past me.

"Who is it?" I ask, but he just takes a few more steps away before sliding the dial on his phone and answering it. I hear a very distant, _'hey' _followed by _'sorry…it's not a good time…' _before he disappears in the woods away from me.

"Luke…" I call but he just tosses a look at me, holds up his finger and goes back to his call ignoring me.

"Sissy!" two arms yank around my waist, yanking me from staring at my boyfriend. "Have I ever told you that you are full of awesome ideas?" my body settles back on the ground and I let out a small laugh.

"I try," I tell him, brushing my hair from my eyes, tossing a look back down at Lucas.

"I'm so excited," Rachel glows, wrapping her arms around my brother, beaming up at him. "I'm staying," she says and he smiles, dropping his head down to kiss her. Their conversation completely getting lost to me as I just focus on my boyfriend, completely confused to what just happened.

* * *

"Best gift ever!" Jay announces once again as he looks at the gift I got him for Christmas. "I mean really, it's amazing… I love it B!" he hugs me tight before going and showing the gift to everyone else. It's nothing big, quiet small actually. There was this commercial once with some guy sitting in a leather chair, smoking a pipe and had a pet _giraffe _beside him. The thing was tiny and Jason used to always say he wanted a pet giraffe, he didn't know how to get one but he wanted one. So obviously I've been searching everywhere for the perfect stuffed giraffe I could find, being difficult I might add, yet I found it. In a box of clearance toys was this stuffed giraffe that hits a little above your knee and I knew it was perfect. Going to the pet shop I got a dog tag that said _Lt. Shiny Signs, _another inside joke of the family, and a medal chain to hang on his neck, Apparently Jay enjoys his gift.

Good job Brooke.

"I think he likes it," Kylee laughs as she sits down beside me. "And I love mine," she touches necklace hanging around her neck. "Thanks B," she leans over hugging me.

"Anything for you," I smile and she grins as she looks over at Alex sitting with the guys.

"Rollercoaster…" Kylee randomly blurts out and my head snaps so fast to look at her, I swear it could have popped off.

"W-what?"

"Rollercoaster Brooke…rollercoaster, rollercoaster, rollercoaster!" she repeats and my eyes widen.

"Oh my god!" I squeal not believing that. Not believing my sweet little sister is no longer so sweet and innocent. "When?"

"Over the summer," she admits and my eyes widen just a bit more. "I've been dying to tell you but I was afraid you would think less of me."

"Why on earth would I think less of you?" I ask in disbelief.

"Well because you were eighteen your first time and plus you were with Lucas. Alex and I weren't _technically _together yet. I mean we were together all the time and I was very aware that I loved him but we never actually vocalized it," she admits, fiddling with her fingers. "Don't be mad at me…" her eyes slowly flutter up to me and I let out a small laugh.

"Never…" I reach up tucking one of those died hairs behind her ear. "I've been in your shoes once," I remind her and she slowly nods. "I've had the fire in my stomach by someone's touch and the ache in my heart when I pushed him away from doing more. It's hard, especially when you are so crazy about the person," I point out and a smile graces her face. "I might try to pretend I'm strong but I know for a fact a few more weeks of not _dating _Lucas and I would have just jumped him," I state and she breaks out into a laugh. "I'm serious!" I laugh grabbing her hand. "I'm serious," our laughing dies down and I smile over at the boy on the other side of the room. "I would never be mad at you for doing what your heart thought was right," I look back at her. "I just want you happy…"

"And I am," she promises with that perfect smile. "I love you B."

"Oh I love you too crazy girl," I pull her into a hug, truly happy for my baby sister. I just want her happy, that's all I ever want for everyone in my family, just happy.

* * *

"You got that look," I glance up to see Ben, Tori's boyfriend, rounding the corner of the couch Alex and I are sitting on.

"What look?" Alex questions as the old man sits on the chair beside us. Ben is an older man, mid-fifties with dark hair that has years of age running through it, he has a few lines on his face, which makes sense being his old job was a cop before retiring and he has a slight limp in his step from when he got shot undercover about eight years back. He is a nice man, funny and seems to understand Tori better than anyone, well from what everyone says. They dated when she was younger, never figured it out though until about a year ago. But they make each other happy, which in returns makes all the Davis's happy.

"That look that's hard to fight once you got it," he states looking over at Tori with a smile. "But its ok," he chuckles running a hand through his hair. "Loving a Davis isn't _that _bad," he teases and I crack a smile. "You accept them for the way they are, accept you will love them way more and they will drive you insane you will be ok," he jokes and the boy cracks a laugh that I join in on. "Don't laugh, you know it's true."

"I'm not laughing because I'm not agreeing," I hold my hands up in defense. "I agree a hundred percent. I know Brooke loves me," I look over at him. "But I also know without a single doubt in my mind that no one will ever break the bond of that group right here shares," I point my finger at all the kids and Tori laughing in the corner.

"That's what makes me worry," Alex shakes his head slowly. "I can never tell if the guys like me or not and that worries me because Kylee might side with them."

"They like you," I tell him quickly shaking my head. "You may be unsure for a while but they wouldn't let you around if they didn't," I let him know quickly very sure of that statement.

"Their world revolves around each other," Ben states. "They have this tight knit little group, like the popular kids in high school that you wanted to be a part of," he uses an example and Alex slowly nods somewhat getting it. "You see these jokes they share, laughs and looks and you just want to be a part of it so bad."

"You want to know that they think of you as a part of it," I add in. "And you will question it for a while, actually grow jealous of the bond they share sometimes."

"Because all you think is what do I have to do," Ben says looking as they all let out a big laugh. "What do I have to do to be a part of that but you learn you can't. They are special, they are a unique kind."

"Sissy," we all glance up to see Aiden walking back to the group with a small box in his hand.

"What's up little dude?" she spins in her chair to face him with that all famous Brooke Davis smile. "I got you something," he states fiddling with the ribbon. "It's nothing big but I mean a little something."

"You didn't have to get me anything," she tells him as he slowly hands over the tiny box in newspaper and a tattered ribbon.

"I know that," he tells her as she looks over the box. "And the wrapping is bad," he states and she laughs shaking her head. "But I couldn't really afford wrapping paper," he blushes a little embarrassed and the group just laughs at the younger of the group.

"I love the wrapping," she ruffles his hair and honestly I know for a fact she does. Aiden could have giving her something wrapped in toilet paper and she would love it. "Put it on my wall when I get home," she carefully pulls the paper off and sits it on the side of the bar fully intending on putting the paper up on her wall at her place. There is a certain wall in her bedroom that has a big cork board and all over it is little things. An old paper book Kylee made her once, little notes they had written each other along with pictures, she pinned an old dried out rose up that Tony brought home announcing he found it and she could have it. Her dried up corsage from prom, that I recently found David got her, then other things. Pictures of us, a silly note I wrote her just because I was bored and a picture Aiden drew when he was younger that he rolls his eyes at. And I know we won't be at her place five seconds before that old tattered newspaper joins that collection of things.

"It's not a big deal," he repeats when she pulls the top open and I watch the look that flashes over my girlfriend's face, her eyes tearing up as she stares at the contents of the box. "If you hate it you don't have to keep it."

"I don't hate it," her voice cracks. "Probably the most perfect gift I've ever gotten," she pulls out small bracelet looking at it.

"I thought it might be like a guardian angel sorta," he awkwardly scratches his neck, I know uncomfortable with all the attention on him. "For you know…your baby…" he barely whispers and her eyes fly up to him.

"You Aiden Davis are the most amazing little brother ever," she grabs his chin gently with a smile. "And I love you," she kisses his forehead pulling him into a hug.

"I love you too…" he mumbles, not one huge for saying that.

"Thank you Gorgeous," she pulls back, holding out her wrist. "Ky… put it on me?" she asks and the young girl nods, taking the small chain from her hand.

"Must be amazing," Alex says and Ben and I both turn to look at him. "Must be pretty damn amazing to be that loved."

"Yeah," I agree, watching as my girlfriend continues to stare at her bracelet and talk to her baby brother. "To be a part of that…" I say, knowing the Davis bond is forever impossible to break. You accept the love they have for each other is stronger than anything and love them for it and go on. Praying one doesn't suddenly turn against you because then you are completely screwed.

* * *

Banging my feet on the wooden cabinet I sit on I study my bracelet. It's probably the most amazing thing I've ever gotten, well other than the ring Lucas gave me for my birthday last year but it's up there. The fact that it came from Aiden is what makes me love it that much more. The fact he saved up ice cream money all this time to get it makes my heart melt in my chest.

He isn't one for emotion; honestly he is worst with it. He doesn't vocalize he loves you, or give hugs or any of that; he is very Tony in that respect. Yet at the same time he has the softest heart. If he knows you are hurting all he wants to do is fix it, make you better. He is probably the only one in the family who takes my baby so hard. Everyone is good about it, sweet when I talk and get my feelings hurt but Aiden is different. In his head it didn't matter I was only so many weeks along, I had a baby. It might not have been fully formed, it might not have come out of me but I had one and I lost one. So the fact he got me a silver bracelet with an angel charm on it shows he really hurts over the fact it hurt me.

God I love that little kid and the girls are going to fall all over him when he gets to high school, with his heart, his sweet words and those gorgeous eyes of his, many hearts will be broken. Poor things.

"Should have guessed," I glance up to see a sleeping looking Lucas shuffle his feet into the kitchen.

"Guessed what?" I pull the spoon out of my mouth.

"That I roll over at three in the morning to find you missing that you would be eating," he yawns, rubbing his eyes.

"Does that upset you?" I tilt my head to the side as he walks over to me.

"Not in the least," he runs his fingertips up and down my thighs. "Anytime I find you eating will always make me happy," he grins and I know he still worries about my eating, he may not vocalize it as much as he use to but he definitely watches and occasionally make comments.

"Well looks like I'm making you super happy," I smile giving him a bite of my ice cream.

"Now I get why you left the warm bed this morning; that is extremely good."

"Isn't it?" I take another bite enjoying the taste of coffee and chocolate and some kind of nuts all mixed together.

"You're breathtaking," Lucas states and I look up to find him looking at me, his eye full of so much love it makes my heart flutter.

"What?" I grin taking out the spoon.

"Earlier when Jerry was talking about your Grandma," he looks down before looking back at me. "It made me think about you, about us," he says and I give a half smile. "About what you mean to me; what you are too me."

"Luke…" I slide my free hand around his neck, playing with the small hairs.

"You have all these different looks about you. There is one when you are with your family or when your friends and then there is one that's entirely different from the two when your with me. You have this heart that I wish you showed the world more of and this innocence about you that no matter what I always see. You are gorgeous, you make me laugh, make my day better and every time I'm near you I get a shock wave that rushes through me and a little voice in the back of my head that says how in the world did you get her, because I honestly will never have a clue," he tucks a strand of hair behind my ear and smiles. "You are more than just my girlfriend Brooke, you are truly my best friend and I truly love you with everything inside of me."

"I love you too," my eyes glisten with tears. "And those words you use on me Lucas Scott are always making my heart flutter."

"I'm glad I still do that," he lets out a slight laugh resting his head against mine. "I love you so much Pretty Girl and god I'm so sorry I've been making you question that…"

"It's ok…" I lift my head up to giving him a sweet kiss. "You smell good," I randomly state and he lets out a small laugh shaking his head.

"You smell good too Pretty Girl," he slides me off the counter to stand on my own. "Dance with me," his arms slip down to my waist as we sway to the quietness.

"There is no music…"

"Shh…" he hushes resting his head back to mine. "There is music you just have to listen for it," he whispers and I close my eyes as we move. Listening closely to the clock ticking to the steady beat around us, the light whistle of the wind from the windows, the light click of the melt chain as it hits the bulb every time the fan spins. Then suddenly the light hum of my boyfriend as we move.

"I like this song," I relax into his embrace as he hums in my ear. A song I don't know, something I've never heard of before but peaceful. I missed things like this, the little thing we've always done. Our light touches we share or the long looks. The silent conversations we have in a crowded room no one notices or the laughs we share when we see something and think the same thing. Him randomly grabbing me in a crowd and kissing me or him taking my hand in the dark kitchen to spin me around and dance with me.

I missed it all so much and I feel like over the last week I've slowly gotten it back and I'm so glad.

"I've missed this," I confess, resting my head to his chest.

"Me too," he holds me tighter kissing the side of my head. "I've missed holding you…"

"Luke…" I breathe out a shaky breath pulling to look at him. "Can I ask you something?" I whisper out focusing back on his shirt.

"Anything…" he says lifting my chin up to look at him. "You can ask me anything Brooke…You know that…" his eyes squint slightly as if he is confused to how I don't know that.

"I…" my voice cracks slightly only because I'm nervous with his answer.

"Brooke…" he lifts my face to look him in the eyes and I feel my heart race. "Pretty Girl what's wrong?"

"Do you still want me?" I question and he squinted even more confused.

"Want you? What do you mean want you? Brooke I love you of course I want you…"

"I know but do you want me in _every _form of that word?" I ask that stupid conversation with Janice playing over and over in my head. I thought I was over it but I started replaying all the moments he and I have shared the last few weeks and then today in the woods and now I can't shut up everything in my head. Dumb skank.

"Brooke I'm sorry I don't understand what you mean…" he says and I really can't be mad at him for that. He is just being honest.

"I just…" I detangle myself from him feeling my whole body shaking. "Lately I've felt like you don't touch me like you used too…" I confess playing with my hands as I slowly pace around the kitchen. "Like if I'm not the one trying to that you don't want me anymore…"

"What? That's not true…"

"Yes it is…" I turn to face him. "Think about it… honestly think about it," I tell him watching as he starts replaying everything in his head. "It's not the same…" my heart breaks just a fraction more as I drop to lean against the counter. "God you don't want me like you used too…" I let out a dry laugh not believing that it was true.

"Brooke…" he moves quickly across the kitchen to get to me, his hands suddenly framing my face and lifting it to look at him. "Shit baby girl…" he crashes his mouth into mine and suddenly has me up on the counter behind me. Him kissing me in the way I've been missing so much over the last few weeks, in a way that makes my blood boil and heart race. "I've been messing up so much…" he breathes out between kisses as my arms slide around his neck. "But I want you…" he lifts me up in his arms and starts shuffling his feet towards the stairs.

"Luke…" my breath catches when he stumbles us into our room and pushes me up against the wall.

"Baby there is never a time I don't want you," he tucks my hair back to look at me. "Don't leave me because I've been screwing up so much. I will fix it I swear… I'll change…I'll make you happy again…"

"I am happy Lucas… I mean I…"

"You aren't happy…" he says knowing I'm not the happiest.

"I'm not happy only because I feel like I'm losing you…" a tear drops down my cheek as I look at those gorgeous blue eyes that used to be able to read me so well. "I feel like nothing _I _do makes you happy anymore and I'm so scared you are going to leave me. I just want you happy Luke in _every _way…"

"I'll fix everything," he promises again and I slowly nod. "I promise, I'll make everything perfect for you again," he says, slamming his lips back into mine and shutting the door behind us.

* * *

His heart beat that was once racing is now beating softly against my back as we lay naked in a tangled mess of arms and legs. I'm thinking things are getting better, he knows now what I'm fearing and because of that we can focus on it and grow from it.

Well at least I hope so.

My eyes are closed but I'm aware of him watching me, I always know when those gorgeous blue eyes are focused on me. It's like a feeling inside of me, that even in a crowded room knows that he is around and knows when he is looking at me.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, dropping his lips down to my bare shoulder. "I'm so sorry Pretty Girl," his warm hand skims up my side and I feel when my body shivers to it, it always reacts to his touch. "I do love you," his lips murmur along my shoulder but my eyes remain close. "But I know something is different… I feel it too…" he whispers out and I grow slightly confused to what he meant by that exactly. However before I have a chance to question it, I hear as his phone starts to go off on the nightstand and he reaches over my body to grab it, carefully because I know he thinks I'm asleep but he retrieves it and I feel the light shine on my face as it lights up before me. Cracking up my left eye slowly I see the words on the small screen as he reads it over my shoulder. Listed with a number I don't recognize I ignore, wrong numbers happen all the time, and it being four o'clock in the morning I could ignore too because it's a number I again don't know, could be someone texting someone to say Merry Christmas, yet what I can't ignore, what my heart and head won't let me let go is the small little black words glowing up at me saying…

'_I'm sorry Luke, don't be mad at me… please call me back so we can talk about this…'_

Yeah that one I have a hard time ignoring, yet with a sigh, I feel as he shakes his head, my eyes slamming back shut so he doesn't see me awake and feel my heart race in my chest as he tosses the phone on the stand and he drops down beside me.

"Shit…" he mumbles beside me and I quickly realize sleep won't happen tonight…not with that message in my mind. Yet what bothers me most…what makes my heart crack a fraction more is the fact I'm almost positive he isn't going to sleep because he too is thinking about that message.

* * *

_Review_


	24. Chapter 24

If I stand here long enough and close my eyes tight enough I swear I can transport back to a year ago. To music and laughter and my friends on the beach. To my boyfriend lying beside me in the sand and my boyfriend swearing to me and the world he would love me forever, to me honestly believing it.

But for some reason time doesn't past fast enough and my eyes don't squeeze has hard as I want because every time I open them, I'm still sitting here and I still feel like everything is just…wrong.

I want to cry, I want to scream, I want to know that the boy I love isn't cheating on me but I can't. I can't make myself believe that because that message is flashing back in my mind over and over again and I can't get it out.

Who is she?

Why is she so concerned that _my _boyfriend is mad at her?

Why is _my _again said boyfriend mad?

Someone tell me…someone make me understand. Someone please let me know my world isn't crumbling around me… Please?

"I think this one would be perfect," I pull myself from thinking to look at my very excited best friend. A smile so big on her face, I feel so bad that I…well that I feel bad. "Not to big but enough to give us our own space to breathe."

"And it has a great view," I admit, walking over to the back porch and looking at the scene outside. It overlooking the pool area, then a line of gorgeous trees and then the beach, with a path, according to the lady in the office, that leads us there.

"I'm so excited," Rachel all but squeals again. "Aren't you?"

"What? Yeah," I tell her quickly, not wanting to damper the good mood.

"B," she walks over touching my shoulder. "If you don't want to get a place together, we don't have too."

"Rach, no!" I tell her real quick, knowing I should have made the point of wanting this clear sooner. Rachel is my best friend, probably the greatest friend I've ever had. I can honestly picture a life without her in the same state. Us living together was something I always assumed would happen, and it's happening now and I really am excited. "I want this," I place my hands on her shoulders, giving a smile. "I've just got some stuff going on, no worries."

"What kind of stuff?" she raises a perfectly plucked brow at me and I frown.

"Just stuff that I really don't want to talk about right now," I tell her knowing if I mention it we will spend the rest of the day talking about it. I don't want to spend that much time talking about it, I honestly don't want to spend all this time thinking about it!

"You sure?"

"Yeah, positive," I force a smile and she slowly nods, clearly not happy about that.

"Well let's go see if we can put a deposit down," she suggests, her happy bubble from earlier seeming deflated and then I feel even worse.

"Alright, because I'm so excited to _finally _get a place with my best friend," I try to bring the mood back, looping my arm through hers and flashing as much as a smile as I can get. Knowing at this moment my best friend sees completely through it.

* * *

"I have a question," I state as I sit in the kitchen, my mom moving around making some dinner for the kids.

"Just one?" she teased and I roll my eyes, reaching for my cup of coffee.

"At the time, yes," I tell her and she laughs, nodding for me to continue. "Ok…like… Well alright…" I shift in the chair looking at her, her again nodding for me to go. "Well…I mean…damn it this is going to sound bad," I groan knowing there isn't a good way to tell this.

"Then just tell it," she leans on the counter looking at me. "What's going on Brooke?"

"Is…is it ever wrong to go through your boyfriend's phone?" my face scrunches up, hating completely how that sounds.

"Why would you need to go through Lucas's phone?"

"I don't know," my voice cracks. "I mean I've never even thought of it. It's never even crossed my mind to search his things because I know I wouldn't want him going through mine. Not that I have anything to hide just more of the fact he should trust me to know there isn't thing there."

"Brooke…" she slides back a moment, looking very confused. "Are you saying you don't trust Lucas?" she questions and I frown looking down.

"I don't know…" I let out a dry laugh. "He's never given me a reason not to trust him… but lately…"

"Lately what?"

"He works a lot," I state and her brows knit together. "Which could mean anything and for a while it didn't bother me. However now…now his phone rings and he disappears. He gets a text at weird times and in the middle of the damn night his phone rings. Who the hell would need to talk to him that late?"

"Brooke…"

"And on Christmas…" my voice rises a bit as I slap my palms down on the counter. "On Christmas while my boyfriend is in bed _with me_, kissing me and going on about how much he loves me, his phone goes off. And someone is texting him saying...I'm sorry Luke…" pressure builds in my eyes and my voice starts to break. "I'm sorry Luke…please don't…please don't be mad at me. Please call me so we can talk about this…" I tell her, hating the image of that damn message I've been thinking about nonstop all week. "What is there to talk about mommy?"

"Oh sweetie," she walks around the counter to slide next to me. "I…I'm sure it's nothing," she wraps her arms around me.

"But what if it is? I mean I can feel him pulling away from me and I don't know why. I love him so much…But I just…I don't feel it anymore."

"Brooke, what are you saying?" she pulls back to look at me.

"There was a time when he made me feel special…feel needed and wanted," I tell her. "There was a time I swear Lucas thought I did no wrong. Now it seems if I'm there he is happy, if I'm not it doesn't really faze him."

"Brooke that's not true," she shakes her head. "It's so clear what he feels for you."

"Saying it…saying it yes, he does but he doesn't show it. I need him to show me," my hand places on my heart, feeling it breaking in me.

"Have you told him?"

"Yeah," my voice cracks giving a half shoulder shrug. "I've told him many times and he apologizes. Takes complete blame for it all and swears he will fix it and change but he doesn't. Nothing has changed and I really don't know if it ever will."

"Brooke…" mom runs her hand through my hair as she looks at me. "You know I love Lucas, I've honestly loved him since the moment I met him. But if… if you aren't happy…" she pauses shaking her head as she thinks. "I just want you happy sweet girl."

"I'm not happy," I admit shaking my head. "But I don't want to lose him. I want to fix this…but I just don't know what _this_ is."

"If it is meant to be…if he truly loves you and wants to be with you, which honestly I think he does, it will work out. You just have to be honest with him though Brooke. Yet at the same time, don't sit around taking it either."

"I won't," I tell her quickly, knowing I won't sit around forever waiting for something to change if there really isn't much hope for it. "There is just little things…things I'm sure are stupid I cry about but things I loved," I give a slight shrug. "Like him grabbing me in a crowd and kissing me, or him…him telling me I'm beautiful. There used to be a day that didn't pass without him telling me he loved me and now two or three will before I can't take it anymore and say it to him. I don't get it… I don't understand what's changed," I look down, just wishing things were better. "And I don't know how to fix it."

"Maybe…" mom pauses a moment thinking, her fingers scratching her brow as if not sure she wants to say it.

"Maybe what?"

"I'm not the one to talk about relationships, clearly it's taken me years to ever figure it out, but maybe…maybe you should try time apart," she suggests and my stomach drops at the thought. "I love Lucas, Brooke, you know I do. But if somehow he's forgotten what you mean to him maybe you just need to let him remember what it's like _not _to have you."

"But…but what if he realizes he doesn't want me anymore," my voice breaks and the pressure builds tighter in my eyes.

"He's not," she tells me as if she is so sure. "But sometimes we need to be shaken to realize what we have. That saying we don't know what we have until it's gone isn't a lie," she lets out a dry laugh.

"I don't know," I run my finger over the rim of my glass. "Maybe…maybe so. I just need to figure out what's going on with everything else," I bring my glass up for a sip. Knowing she has so many points of being right, but at the same time I'm way to scare to try any.

* * *

"You ok Brookie?" I tear my eyes from the pad in front of me to see the guy looking at my girl.

"Yeah," Brooke shifts in her seat, pulling her legs up in the booth. "Just thinking…"

"About?" David wonders but she just shakes her head and drops it to rest on my shoulder.

"I'm just tired," she yawns, snuggling close to me.

"You ok babe?" I turn my head to face her and she nods.

"I'm fine," she gives a tight lip smile, looping her arm through mine as we sit.

"Ok," I give a slight shrug, dropping my hand to her leg. "So you want to start Bridges?" I look up at David, his eyes lingering on Brooke a moment longer before looking back at me.

"He's been proving himself at practice," he shifts in the booth, leaning back. "And he did real well last half of last game."

"Yeah he did," I agree, scribbling down some notes. "We can try it this game, see how he does."

"You coming to the game this weekend Brooke?" David looks at Brooke who seems to be spaced out.

"Oh…umm…no," she shakes her head, shifting again in the booth. "I was going to but I have class and some work to finish."

"That's too bad," he tells her and she nods.

This coming weekend is our first tournament of the year; we are all leaving Thursday for Friday's game and staying until Sunday morning. I'm honestly excited and not at the same time. I'm excited about the games but not excited about leaving Brooke. We've honestly not spent four days apart but one time since we've been together and on top of that she's been acting weird the last few days. She is really quiet and honestly doesn't even talk to me that much. I'm not sure what's wrong with her but there is something and because of that I don't want to leave her.

"You think maybe you could come down Saturday?" I look down at her. "If you want and bring Rachel. That way you don't sit by yourself for three hours," I suggest thinking that might work. "We can stay longer on Sunday and just have a little weekend away."

"I have a lot of school work," she rest her chin on my shoulder looking at me, a glass coming across her eyes, completely confusing me.

"I'm going to…uh go check on our food," David slides from the booth and leaves us alone for a moment.

"What's going on with you?" I question, not getting at all what is up with her. Her moods have been so everywhere that I can't figure it at all out.

"Nothing," her eyes drop down but I don't at all believe it. "I'm just really tired, haven't slept well the last few nights."

"Why?"

"Because you haven't been with me," she frowns, tilting her chin up to give me a gentle kiss, a sigh escaping her.

"I'm sorry," I tell her, knowing I haven't been there that much this week. She's been spending so much time with Rachel, packing and looking up apartments that I've been staying at mine. Then on top of that David and I have been spending so much time preparing for the upcoming games I've just been working nonstop and then get home and crash. I'm sure this week I would be the worst company anyway.

"It's no big deal," she shrugs, but I can tell she doesn't believe that.

"Well I'll be there tonight, so you can sleep all night," I tell her and she grins. "And maybe I can show up late tomorrow and you skip first few classes so we can spend time together before I go."

"I like that idea," she lights up, her hands framing my face as she pulls me down for a kiss. "Just us?" she bites her bottom lip and I nod. "Yay," she giggles and I chuckle, enjoying kissing my girlfriend until my phone starts going off.

"Stupid phone," I grumble, detangling myself from her to grab the object from my pocket.

"Who…who is it?" she shifts again in the booth, suddenly her happy smile dropping again.

"Tony…" I run a hand through my hair and ignore the call. "I'll call him later."

"You can answer…" she sucked her bottom lip, a nervous habit of hers I know. "I don't mind."

"Oh it's ok," I shrug, it not being a big deal. "I'll just call him back in a bit."

"Oh I-"

"Here we go," David slides some food before us. Brooke's awkward posture returning and I grow confused. Tossing glances between the two of them I notice the glances David keeps sending at her, Brooke worrying on her lip avoiding looking at him and I feel my blood race.

"Are you shitting me right now?" I snap and both eyes snap over to me.

"About what?" David looks at me confused and I look at my girlfriend who is mirroring his look. "Luke, man what's up?"

"Nothing…" I tear my eyes from Brooke to shake my head. "I just… I thought…" I swallow dryly not sure what I thought. I mean it's a stupid thought.

"What?" Brooke's eyes squint together confused and I shake my head rubbing my eyes. "Baby what is it? Are you ok?"

"I…" I look back over at her and see the worrying racing through her eyes. "I love you," I whisper and see her eyes glaze over looking at me.

"I love you too, Luke," her voice shakes confusing me, running her hand through my hair before shaking her head, kiss me on the temple and standing up, heading out of the café quickly.

"What's going on?" David asks and my head snaps back over to him. "Ya'll ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine," I tell him, glancing up to see Brooke standing outside, leaning against the wall. "We…we're fine," I repeat sliding from the booth. "I'll be right back…" I mumble, not caring so much for a responds and follow my girlfriend outside. Her leaning against the wall and pulling in deep breathes. "Brooke…what's-" but I don't even get my words out before her lips are slammed into mine. Her small arms wrapping around my neck and pulling me in close and I stumble back some.

"Tell me you love me," she pulls back panting and I nod slowly in a daze, leaning back to capture her lips with mine. "No…" she shakes her head quickly at me and my brows knit together. "Tell me you love me again," she begs and I let out a goofy smile looking at her.

"I love you Brooke…you know that," I brush her hair back and she slowly nods, her nose turning that adorable pink color it gets every time we kiss.

"Good," she mumbles, slamming her lips back into mine, her fingers threading through my hair and gripping tight.

"Brooke…" my hands plant firmly on her hips, pushing her back slightly making a look of pain strike over her.

"What?" she sucks her bottom lip looking at me.

"You…" I stare at her a moment, swearing she is so perfect. I don't know what I would do if I lost her. God she is going to hate me.

"I, what?"

"You would…you would tell me if David hit on you or something right?" I question thinking that might explain her whole mood today. Why she is so quiet around him, why he keeps asking if she is ok and why she was so curled into me nervous. However I think she would tell me...but who knows.

"What?" her brows crease and eyes search mine quickly. "No!" she tells me quickly. "No, he didn't hit on me."

"You sure? I mean you seem weird around him," I point out and she shakes her head, running a hand through her hair.

"It's not him," she barely mutters, brushing her hair back before looking back at me. "I just want to go home," she tells me and I slowly nod. "I just want to go home with you, Luke," her arms slip around my neck, tugging me closer to her. "Take me home please?" her head rest against mine and her eyes flutter to my lips. "Take me home and show me how much you love me Luke…" her eyes drift up to mine and I see something flicker in her eyes as they look at me.

"Ok…" I agree, watching a sigh escape her lip. "Let's go," I drop my head to give her a kiss, linking her fingers with mine and tug her forward a step. "Let's go tell David we are leaving and go."

"Ok," she lights up, curling her body into mine and heading towards the door. My mind set to spend the rest of the night enjoying being with my girlfriend. Knowing this weekend away is going to suck and knowing I really don't want to spend any time away from her, too afraid of what might happen if I do.

* * *

_Hey loves! Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving! And hope you all enjoyed the new chapter!_

_Review!_


	25. Chapter 25

"Hey Pretty Girl," a smile is etched on my face before she ever speaks.

"_My bed smells weird,_" she announces with a pout I can only picture.

"Your bed smells weird?" I quirk a brow she can't see as I move around my hotel room.

"_Yes, it's like sweet and girly smelling._"

"You mean like you?" I chuckle, looking at my tie in the mirror before taking it back off.

"_Yeah I guess… I don't like it._"

"I love the way you smell."

"_Yeah well it normally smells like you and I like that better,_" she informs me. "_I realized everything I have smells like you. My bed, my pillow, my clothes, even me and lately they now just smell like me._"

"Baby it's barely been two days," I remind her and she just scoffs at me, like that is an eternity. "I'll be home soon I promise."

"_I think there is something in my closet,_" she mumbles and I can't help but laugh. "_I'm serious! There is a noise and I think it's like a monster or something._"

"I promise there isn't a monster."

"_You don't know that! You could come back and find me missing all because you didn't believe the monster that was lurking in my closet!_"

"Well how about I stay on the phone with you as you go check?" I suggest falling back on my bed, agreeing that I don't like so much going to bed without her beside me. It's not often it occurs, normally she is at my place or I'm at hers and the very rare occasions that doesn't happen we have spent the whole day together and just said goodbye, never has it been two days of not seeing each other.

"_Lucas that is ridiculous! You want me to greet the monster that is hiding? Maybe he is just happy with his arrangement and is locked away until I open the door and he attacks._"

"Well if that's the case you should be fine."

"_Lucas…_" she whines like a child making me smile.

"Brooke…" I mock, tilting my head up to see the time on the clock.

"_I miss you…_" she pouts and I can picture her laying on the bed, covers pulled up over her body and her legs tucked up against her chest.

"I miss you too Pretty Girl," I run my hand over my face. "You should have come with me."

"_I know but I have stupid school, it's so pointless._"

"Being as this trip is about teachers and _school_ I don't know if I'm allowed to agree with that," I laugh knowing I do to a point. Don't get me wrong I think school is extremely important but I also think that Brooke should have skipped these three days to come with me and forget her classes.

"_Well still…_" she grumbles and I hear as she flips her TV off. "_I don't like my bed without you in it. I never realized how big it was. I don't know why we agreed to get something so large._"

"You love that large bed," I shake my head with a chuckle. "I remember you begging for it and made Tony and I move it around the room forever just to keep it in the place we started."

"_I know,_" she giggles. "_But I made it up to you that night._"

"True," I smile at the memory. "I'm pretty sure we have christened every room in your apartment."

"_Well not every room…_" I hear her mumble and her tone slightly worries me. I don't like that tone when I can't see her.

"You ok Pretty Girl?"

"_Fine,_" her tone bounces back quickly. "_I just wish you were with me."_

"Me too," I agree figuring I will ignore what was bothering her right now and talk about it when I get home.

"_Are you having fun?_" she questions.

"It's alright," I shrug, hearing a knock at my door and throwing myself off the bed. "I mean it's just practice right now, games start tomorrow. So nothing overly exciting."

"_I could have made it overly exciting,_" she smirks and I get a chill by her seductive rasp.

"Don't you do that to me Pretty Girl," I warn hearing her giggle as I open the door revealing Janice on the other side. "Oh hey Janice what's up?"

"_Janice?_" I hear Brooke growl at me and I hit button on the side as my girlfriend goes into a tirade about the girl.

"Hey Luke you going to be ready soon?" she flashes a smile, pushing a blonde curl behind her ear.

"Umm in just a second," I turn back into the room to get my stuff.

"_Lucas Scott, where are you going?_"

"I was going out with everyone for drinks and stuff," I tell her.

"_Janice everyone?_"

"And David and some of the other teachers," I inform her and I can just picture the look on her face. She isn't a Janice fan. All that high school stuff I guess still annoys her and the small fact the girl has had a small peak of all of me doesn't really please my girlfriend one bit.

"_Well you tell that nasty slut,_" see. "_That she gets within ten feet of you or your hotel room and bed, I will personally come down there and pull every fake blonde hair out of her head._"

"Yeah," I look back at the door, Janice giving me another smile as she waits in the hall. "I don't think I'm going to word it like that."

"Huh?" she perks her head up to look at me.

"Oh Brooke says hi," I tell her and watch how something flickers over her face but she quickly yanks it back to give me a fake smile.

"_I did not say hi! I said-_"

"Brooke…" I give her a warning tone that makes her growl at me.

"_Fine,_" she grumbles and I picture her arms crossing over her chest.

"Don't be like that," I slide my wallet in my back pocket as I start heading towards the door.

"_Well I would just like to inform you Lucas Scott that while you are out with sluts that I will be here in my bed naked._"

"What?" I stop dead in my tracks.

"_Yeah,_" she breathes out heavy. "_Laying here all by myself, in my bed; thinking about you. Thinking about the way you kiss me, the way you touch me._"

"You're um…" I clear the lump in my throat, ignoring the look of Janice as she stands there. "Thinking about that?"

"_Yeah…_" she gasps out and my mind goes crazy trying to picture what she is doing. "_Luke…_" her voice is horse and comes out as a low moan.

"What…what are you doing?" I stammer out like a fifteen year old boy who is on the phone with one of those phone sex operators.

"_Mhmm…_" I hear making my whole body feel hot.

"Baby I- ugh," I groan.

"Everything ok?" Janice asks and I just wave my hand at her mouthing a yeah.

"_I got to go Broody…I uhh…_"

"No, no don't hang up," I really don't want her to hang up and I really want to be in Tree Hill instead of here right now.

"_Mmm…have a good night…_" she hisses into the phone, biting I'm sure hard on her bottom lip. "_Love you- uhh- I love you so damn much…mmm…_"

"Brooke…" I groan holding tight on the door. "Pretty Girl…" I call into the phone, hearing a few more moments of her doing something that is driving my mind insane before the phone clicks off.

"You ok?" Janice smiles as I stare down annoyed at my phone.

"No," I grumble, shuffling towards the door no longer in the mood for our night.

"Luke man what's up?" David's hand slaps my back as he walks down the hall and I lock my bedroom door.

"Hey guys I have to run into my room real quick," Janice bounces down the hall to her door, tossing a look at David and I as we wait.

"You have to get me drunk," I inform him, pushing my key in my pocket, David giving me a confused look.

"Why is that?" he chuckles.

"Because my girlfriend was having phone sex with me and hung up, she hung up on me!" I throw my hand up still not believing that.

"Brooke Davis?" he questions and I nod like it would be anyone else. "You're telling me Brooke Davis was having phone sex with you?"

"Yes and I don't know what she was doing but the stuff she kept saying and the noises were about two seconds for me to not coming out but then Janice spoke and it all went out the window."

"Huh," he lets out with a small laugh. "Brooke is becoming one of shocks," he laughs shaking his head and I nod in agreement. "Was it getting good?"

"Yes!" I tell him, knowing anything that involves Brooke and her making those noises is good for me.

"Damn," he shakes his head.

"I know," I agree my phone vibrating in my pocket to see a text from Brooke.

'_I need you Luke, it doesn't feel as good if I don't really get to _feel_ you, just imagine it._'

"Dude!" I growl at my message. "What is she doing to me? Look at this," I show him the phone, his eyes widening in shock.

"So bar first?" he shuts my phone and we start heading down the hall.

"Yes and if there starts to be pictures you are taking my phone," I inform him getting a laugh.

"I promise," he says as we head towards the elevator, Janice coming out of the room and calling for us to wait.

* * *

"Brooke?" I lay on my bed just hanging up with my boyfriend, as my best friend walks into the room. "What are you doing?"

"Screwing with Lucas," I type in a text, tossing it on my bed.

"Oh fun," she laughs, dropping down beside me. "And how are we screwing with him?"

"Dirty text," I tease and she gets a sneaky smirk.

"I've taught you well my sweet girl," she jokes and I break out into a laugh. "But come on," she smacks my ass and rolls from my bed. "Let's go eat."

"I'm coming," I throw myself off the bed, grabbing my phone when it starts going off. Lucas sending me a text message that makes me giggle. That boy.

"Brooke!" Rachel calls and I grab my purse. "I'm hungry!"

"And I'm coming!" I move into the living to find her standing there, fiddling with her phone. "Texting big brother," I smack her butt with my hand as I pass.

"Obviously," she tells me with a grin. "In the processes of moving and everything, we haven't had sex in almost a week and a half," she informs me, like that is the longest time ever.

"Sex…sex isn't everything," I mumble looking around the kitchen for my keys.

"But it's so fun," she giggles and I just stand there, staring off for a moment. "Brooke…" she calls and my head snaps up at her. "You alright?"

"Yeah," I tell her, giving a nod. "Yeah everything is perfect," I lie, grabbing the keys and throwing up a tight lipped smile. "But let's go," I start heading towards the door. "I'm starving."

"Alright," Rachel says slowly, grabbing her own bag and following me out the door.

* * *

"Wow," I shake my head at the burning liquid that burns through my throat. "That was strong," I wipe my mouth with my hand. "What was that?"

"I don't know," David looks at the glass, his eyes slanting slightly with a drunken haze. "I'm honestly not sure what I ordered…just took what she gave me."

"David couldn't concentrate," Janice giggles, sucking a lime between her lips. "The bartender with the big boobs had him distracted," she informs me and I search around the bar to find the girl I'm sure she is talking about.

"That's not true, I can concentrate," he grumbles, bringing another shot to his lips and throwing it back. "But she was hot."

"She's alright," I shrug, her not being anything to special. I' m sure she is nice and all but she really isn't my type. She has short blonde hair, crystal looking blue eyes and she is little, which I've always found adorable but I don't know. Not my thing.

"You don't think she is hot?" Ryan raises a brow, clearly not believing me. "Luke," he leaned forwarded on the table, beer clutched in his hand. "I understand you have a girl, trust me I get it. Forever love bullshit or whatever," he waves his free hand around and I roll my eyes. "But you are still a man, I doubt Brooke would flip if she knew you admitted another woman was attractive."

"I can admit when I think someone is attractive Ryan," I let him know, knowing admitting that is fine. Saying someone is attractive and _being _attracted to someone is two totally different things. "I just personally don't find the bartender all that great. I'm not really into blondes, never have been," I shrug, knowing all my past girlfriends have been brunette.

"Hmm…" he leans back in his chair, and I hear Janice awkwardly clear her throat. "I guess that could be real…"

"It is real," I roll my eyes.

"I personally love all women," David breaks in quickly. "But I do know if I had Brooke I wouldn't let my eyes nor anything else stray too long," he tips his glass at me and I let out an uncomfortable laugh, taking a sip of my drink.

"Do you have a thing for Brooke?" Janice questions and both David and I choke on our drinks.

"What? No!" he answers quickly, Ryan letting out a small laugh.

"I do," he randomly states and my eyes narrow on him. "What? She is hot, completely do-able," he informs me and my jaw locks.

"We're just going to ignore your drunken comments," David rolls his eyes. "Luke, why don't you go get another round?"

"Yeah," I slid from the booth, not so much wanting to hear how _do-able_ my girlfriend is. "I'll be right back."

"Oh!" Janice drunkenly springs from her seat. "I'll come help you," she loops her arm through mine and we move through the crowd.

* * *

"B…" Rachel looks at me as we sit in Karen's eating.

"Yeah?" I push some fries in my mouth and glance up at her.

"Are you alright? You've been…weird today…" she informs me, a look of concern in her eyes.

"Just going through some stuff," I admit and her brows crease.

"Like what?" she pushes and I frown, spinning my straw in my drink. "Brooke, we are best friends…" she reminds me. "I don't think there has been any time we didn't share things…"

"I know," I run my hand through my hair, tilting my head up to face her. "I think…" I pull in a deep breath, really not wanting to say it out loud. "I think Lucas…might be cheating on me…"

"What?" her eyes widen shocked.

"I don't know…" I mumble, turning my head back to stare at the table.

"I'm sorry what?" Rachel repeats, like what I said isn't registering to her.

"I don't know, ok?" I snap and she pulls back, leaning back into her seat. "I just…I don't know," my heart starts to hurt in my chest, the thought making me feel sick.

"Brooke," Rachel's voice drops down more to a whisper as she leans on the table. "Why…why would you think that?"

"He's…he is being too distant with me Rach," I tell her. "He…he doesn't talk to me about things…he gets the weird phone calls at these weird times and when I mention it too him, he lies. He tells me its Tony or Nathan but I see the number, it's not them."

"Brooke that…that doesn't mean… I mean, come on its Lucas."

"Yeah, it's Lucas," I agree knowing who he is. "And Lucas has been lying and not coming home and on Christmas…" my throat tightens…not wanting to think about Christmas. "At Christmas he got a text message. A text message I saw and a text message that was begging for him to talk to them and them saying sorry," my tone drops to being dead and she leans back mouthing an 'oh' "How am I supposed to handle that?"

"Did you ask him?"

"I…I'm scared too," I admit, leaning back with a sigh. "I don't want the answer… Rach I don't want to lose him," I tell her, my voice cracking. "What if he did, or is? What am I supposed to do?"

"Brooke I don't know," she admits and that is not what I wanted to hear. "I just…I never thought Lucas would. I mean I _don't _think he would ever cheat on you. There has to be an explanation for it all."

"And if there isn't?" my brow arches and my eyes start to fill with tears.

"Brooke…"

"What if the explanation is nothing more than him being with someone else?"

"Brooke, I doubt he loves someone else or something…"

"I…I don't think he does," I tell her slowly…scratching my brow as I think. "I mean lately he keeps telling me sorry," I explain and her brows crease. "I mean he keeps saying he is sorry and how he wants to fix everything."

"Then that's good right? He wants to be with you…"

"Rachel if…if he cheated on me I don't care how many sorrys and I'll fix this he gives. I'll never be ok with that. If he cheated on me that's it. We're done," I tell her, never ever will I be ok with that. I don't care how much I love someone, if he cheats on me that's it.

"Brooke I mean come on, its Lucas!"

"I know," I run my thumb under my eye, knocking back the tear. "I know who it is ok? I know," I grab some cash from my purse and throw it on the table, grabbing my stuff and walking out, really just wanting to know the truth. Even if its kills me I just want to know.

* * *

_The nails slide along his back making him hisses out in pleasure. His teeth rake across her sweet skin and she has never felt as wanted then in that moment with him. With every thrust the ache to feel all of him is too much, to have him completely fill her makes her whole body tingle almost painfully._

"_Lucas…" she moans her hair sticking to her forehead as his back creases, every muscle looking so defined. Her leg tangles around his, the silk sheet tangles their bodies and their motions become in sync. She is begging him not to stop, for him to go faster, harder and his body races to do all he can to please her._

"_Mmm...You feel so damn good," he groans in her ear, biting on her earlobe making her moan with pleasure. She is like no one else he has ever been with; she touches him and makes him feel things he has never felt he prays to never lose her or this feeling. She feels her ones tight walls clutch all around him as he pulls back thrusting hard and deep into her, a shout of pleasure feeling the entire dark room._

"_Oh god," she pants to catch her breath, him rolling off her and staring at the ceiling. "That was amazing," she grins, a glow taking over her face that one only gets from sex; great sex._

"_Yeah," his heart pounds against his chest. "You can't ever tell anyone," he looks her dead in the eyes. _

"_Luke don't worry," she giggles, reaching her hand up to touch his cheek. "I won't say anything. Your precious little Brooke will never know," she smirks and a grin incases his face._

"_Good," he rolls back over and trapping her lips with his. _

"No!" I fly up from my bed, my heart pounding out of my chest and tears streaming down my face. Looking over at my clock I see it flashing one in the morning, I see a sleeping Rachel next to me and my phone charging on the nightstand. Snatching it up quickly I pound his number into my phone listening to it ring.

'_Hey you reached Lucas cell, I can't come to my phone right now so leave me a message and I'll call you back.'_

"Bastard!" I growl, throwing my sheets off me and going over to my closet, yanking on some jeans and a shirt, grab my keys and phone and take off to my car, slamming the door as I go.

* * *

Stupid.

Climbing into my car at one in the morning to drive a three hour drive to a place I don't know is stupid. Yet everything in me is telling me to get to this damn hotel and beat the shit out of the _man_ I call my boyfriend and pull every blonde hair out of that slut!

You would actually be surprised how fast three hours goes when it's an empty highway, no traffic and no one to stop me from completely speeding. So the normally three hour drive only took about two hours and fifteen minutes and then the hour time difference I got to this place at only a little after three.

Not even caring where I parked my car I slammed the door and wondered into the lobby of this love shack hideaway.

"Hello," I bang the little bell until someone's hand slaps mine to stop me.

"May I help you ma'am?" a skinny man with glasses questions, irritation already clear on his face.

"Yes, my boyfriend checked in two nights ago and I just arrived and I forgot what room he is in," I plaster on a fake smile.

"What is his name Miss?" he huffs, sliding out a keyboard.

"Lucas Scott," I lean on the desk wishing he would type faster.

"Do you have some I.D?" he asks and I grab my wallet and yanking it out. "Well Miss Davis," he adjusts his glasses on his nose. "May I have someone take your bags?"

"I have no bags," I tell him, tapping my fingers on the desk impatiently.

"Miss you show up at three, have no bags and say you want me to give you the room number of one of the people who are staying here because you don't remember the number?" he raises a brow at me. "Mr. Scott didn't say anything about a guest but if you wish you can come back in the morning-"

"Sir," I wave my hand to stop him. "I get that right now this must look extremely messed up. I have no bags, my hair is a tangled mess and my eyes look like I have fried them in boiling water, but I have driven three hours, my back is killing me, I'm completely exhausted and my boyfriend may or may not be upstairs right now _fucking_ a slut who made my high school life a living hell. So if you would like I could give you his social security number, the credit card number he used to book this place and even the wake up call and breakfast he ordered in the morning so will you please give me the damn key!"

"I don't get paid enough to handle this," he drops the key card in my hand. "If you are some crazy person who kills him you didn't get the key from me alright?" he asks, a little bit of humor in his voice.

"Well thank you," I look down at his nametag. "Phil, enjoy your night," I spin on my feet, stomping over towards the elevator.

"Floor six!" Phil yells before the door closes and I give him a wink.

The ride up to his floor might just be the longest ride of my life. I don't know what I am doing, I don't know why I got in the car and drove here but that dream felt so real, like I was sitting and watching it happen and now that I'm here and walking towards his door I don't know what the hell I'm going to do.

"Breathe…" I suck in deep, closing my eyes and releasing it. Sliding the key card in the door I hear it make a noise before the light turns green and I slide it open. Walking into the dark room I notice his bags by the closet and open with his clothes ruffled around. Walking down a small hall I notice his bed with him laying face first and the sheet dropped down to his waist showing his naked top body, I see his shirt thrown across the room along with his pants and I wouldn't let that bother me, I could dismiss the clothes being thrown across the room as something he just did coming in, even though I know my boyfriend _always_ keeps his things neat, puts them neat and folded but I can get over that. However what sends me over the edge is the _two_ glasses of empty something sitting on his nightstand and when I see that the feeling from the dream and clothes and glasses send me over the point of being angry.

"You bastard!" I snap, reaching back and slapping him, his body jerking up in the night.

"What the hell?" he cringes rolling over to block my hits but it just gives me better accesses to his about to be unpretty face. "Brooke?" he seems shocked as I climb in the bed and on top of him.

"God, how could you do that too me?" I hit him again, him grabbing my wrist and pulling them away from his face.

"Brooke, what the hell are you doing?" he snaps his head to the side when I wiggle my hand away to hit him.

"I hate you! I hate you and that slut and when I'm done with you I'm throwing her over the damn balcony you lying bastard!" I reach back to give him a hard hit but before I can he flips us over and pins my hands above my head.

"Will you stop hitting me!" he yells tightening his grips on my hands to stop them from fighting against him. "What the hell are you hitting me for?"

"You are such a bastard! God I love you! How could you do that too me?" my walls crumble, my voice completely shatters and tears start to pour from my eyes.

"What?" his voice is soothing and full of concern. "God Pretty Girl what did I do?"

"I trusted you," I cry slamming my hands into his chest. "How could you cheat on me?" I let out a sob, feeling my body tremble.

"What?" shock raises in his voice as he pulls back to look at me. "Cheat? How…what?"

"Janice!" I snap and something flickers through his eyes before he slumps back down on the bed. "I saw it…I saw you and I saw her…"

"How? How could you see something with Janice? How could you see something that has never happened?" he pushes to know, anger rising in his own voice.

"I had a dream and I saw it. I saw you and Janice and your sheets are messed up and you are naked in bed and you didn't answer your phone and there are glasses and I…I saw it!" I yell slamming my head back into his bed. "God every time I close my eyes I see it."

"Brooke it was a dream," he tells me, lifting my chin to look at him. "Baby it was just a dream, I have not now nor have I ever cheated on you with Janice. God I love you!"

"I…"

"I'm not naked Brooke I am in my boxer sleeping like I _always_ sleep, my bed is a mess because I can't for some god reason sleep without _you_ next to me, I didn't answer my phone because its damn three in the morning and there are glasses because I have been drinking my night away so I can get the image of my girlfriend out of my head who has been sending me text all night about me doing things too her!"

"Your…boxers?" I slide my hand under the sheet that I have somehow got myself tangled in to feel my boyfriend actually clothed and look to see his phone laying on his clothes plugged into the wall by the window clearly not being able to hear from the bed and all of a sudden all the reasons I had for storming in here feel completely stupid. "Oh god," I slam my hands over my face, tears starting to come again but now for a completely different reason.

"God, why are you always waiting for me to screw up?" he sounds so hurt and my heart shatters.

"Lucas it felt so real. It was like I was sitting in the room watching it all happen and I couldn't do anything to stop it," I tell him, seeing him shake his head at me slowly.

"Pretty Girl it was a _dream_."

"I don't trust her, I don't trust anything about her and I have finally understood what you felt all that time back with David. I understand how you felt with me around him because I feel it now and I'm so scared she is going to take you away from me. Like that dream was telling me that she was going to do it and no matter what I do I won't be able to stop it."

"Brooke listen to me," he grabs my face, locking his eyes on mine. "I am so madly in love with you ok? Do I understand that I have to remind you that more often than most? Yes. Do I think you are completely crazy? Well I think this little stunt here proves that one but have I ever, and I mean _ever_ thought about screwing around with someone behind you back? Never! I don't care how many dreams you have or how many feelings or thoughts or insecurities yell I might, I am not going anywhere! I have told you ones and I will tell you a million more times that you are it for me Brooke Davis, you are my complete world and do I realize I will always have to remind you of that? Yes all the time because for some reason my girl has this little ticker in her head that will jump at the slightest thing and I feel I'm going to have to spend the _rest_ of my life proving its wrong."

"She wants you Lucas," I whisper.

"I know," he nods clearly already knowing that, hell she didn't even have to tell me and I knew that, everyone can see it.

"She told me she wanted you and there is nothing I can do to stop it."

"Except the fact I don't now _or_ ever want her," he stresses, pushing my hair from my face.

"She has had you before," my voice cracks just thinking about it.

"No, she had me drunk and half naked in a pool."

"But what if she gets you drunk again, you were with Aislinn at the time and she did it. She can do it again Lucas," I sigh turning my head from looking at him.

"Brooke," he grabs my head jerking me to look at him. "I was drunk tonight," he reminds me and I nod. I can see that, his eyes are all sunken back with dark circles under them and he does kinda smell like alcohol.

I'm stupid.

"I know."

"And the only thing I thought was I wish to god _my girlfriend_ was here. I didn't even think of Janice or anyone else. Just you Brooke, it's always you," he cups my cheek and gives me a kiss that makes my heart swell. "Brooke I was an asshole when I dated Aislinn, I told you that and I would like to have think I have changed a lot, grown up and I would also like to think that with all the time together you would realize that I love you."

"I do!" I tell him quickly. "God I know Lucas but she told me…" I trail off not wanting to talk about it, not think about it.

"What? What did she say that has you so freaked?" he doesn't seem angry, doesn't seem like I'm crazy all he seems is concerned.

"Nothing," I shake my head, sliding my arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug. "God I'm sorry," I bury my face in his shoulder.

"Pretty Girl," he wiggles his arms under me and sliding them around me to hold me close.

"Why do you love me? I'm so stupid and even after all this time together look how insecure I am. That I let some stupid skank make me question you, you who has done nothing to make me question anything."

"I love Brooke, I don't know any other way to show you that," he sounds so hurt and exhausted and I just feel worse.

"It's me Lucas you know that, god I'm so screwed up. I'm so use to being let down by guys I can't figure out why you haven't yet. I mean other then my brother and Papa no man has ever stuck around for me and it's like you are too perfect, way to perfect for me," I frown knowing Janice is right. I don't know how I got Lucas; I sure as hell don't deserve him.

"Do you want me to stop being around her? Will that make you feel better? I can't promise at work it will be easy but everything else I can do. I cannot hang out while we do things like this or during lunch break be away or any other way I can. Will that make you feel better?"

"I just don't understand why she is so clearly trying to get you. I can't figure out if it's because she really cares or because I have you."

"I think it's a little of both. I don't think she actually wants me and I do think if we weren't together she wouldn't be trying so hard. I mean half the night she has been trying to also get with David and only because she knows how important you are to him."

"She better stay the hell away from my David, he is fragile right now and needs a girl that won't hurt him."

"That's my point Brooke," he chuckles, his body vibrating against mine. "You will always have a special place in his heart and she hates it. She intimidated by you. I think it's because you have so much more than she does. You have all these guys who care about you and worry about you and she has no one."

"Because she is a slut," I growl hating her and hating her even more if she went after my boyfriend and then David.

"I need you to trust me," he looks down at me, stroking my cheek with his thumb. "That no matter what she has said to you or lied about that you know without a doubt that I'm not going anywhere."

"I know. I think it was just you know how I am and then someone says something and at first it won't bother me but then I will sit and let it run through my head and I will keep thinking until it over takes me and I start to believe it."

"I know," he laughs at me, a smile crossing that gorgeous face. "Will you tell me what she said?" he asks and I let out a sigh. "Please Brooke? Please tell me what she said that made you question us enough to drive up here at three in the morning and beat me."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have hit you. I should have just trusted you."

"Yes you shouldn't have but now I want you to tell me. I think I deserve to know what someone is saying that is bothering my girlfriend so much, that is screwing with my relationship."

"I just…you are going to think I'm stupid."

"We are passed the stupid mark Pretty Girl," he teases and I let out a dry laugh. "Tell me or I will just go ask her," he shrugs going to climb off the bed.

"Wait!" I grab his shoulders pulling him back. "Luke, don't do that."

"Ok, then talk to me," he relaxes his body on top of me.

"She just made some comments when I was at school the other day when I dropped Kylee off."

"And those comments were?"

"Luke it was nothing," I groan not wanting to talk about it.

"Well clearly it was something," he waves his hand around the room.

"Ugh!" I slap my hands over my face. "She told me you were bored," I whisper, closing my eyes as I laid there, afraid of what I might see if I open my eyes.

Then like I feared the silence falls over us. I stay with my hands over my face, my boyfriend lays on top of me completely silent and all I hear is his breathing and my heart pounding hard into my chest.

"What?" he finally speaks in such a whisper I don't know if he is talking to me or himself.

"She said she heard you talking to David," I whisper through the dark room, him still looking confused. "That you said you weren't use to being with one girl this long and you were bored. But I will change things," I tell him quickly, his face snapping to look back at me. "I will change to do anything you like. You know I love and trust you with me, with my body so anything you want me to do I will do, I will try you just have to tell me. You know my experience is just you, all I know is you so anything your past girlfriends have done you just have to tell me because you know I will do it. I will do anything you-" and all my words get lost when his lips slam hard against mine.

His kiss is rough, his hand runs down my body and up under my shirt gripping onto my side. Nibbling on my bottom lip, he sucks it between his before slipping his tongue into my mouth and doing the dance we always seem to do. However than I get nervous. How again it's the same, my hands running through his hairs, the movement of my lips and the wiggle of my body and I freak. Is this his way of telling me? Is he about to show me what he wants different or what he likes?

I never wanted our sex life to becoming boring to him. The idea of that scares the hell out of me and though I tried not to let what she said bother me I have been sitting letting it sink for the past few days and I realized she is right. Why wouldn't he be bored? In the time we have had a sexual relationship I have never really done anything different. Yes of course we sometimes trail out of the bedroom which is to me exciting; the idea of getting caught is always a turn on to me but what if it isn't to him anymore? What if all the intimate things we do, I let him do to me and I do to him just doesn't spark his interest anymore?

However as I think all that I still lay her realizing I'm doing the same things I always do and honestly I don't _know how_ to change things. I mean like I said I have always just had Lucas so it's not like I have a long list of different things I have learned. If it hasn't been shown to me by Lucas I don't know anything.

"No…" he grunts against my lips when I go to touch him a different way. So he doesn't like that, note to self. Wiggling my body against his I feel as he _reacts_ to it and I smile some, least _that_ part of him I can still turn on. Digging my nails deep in his back, deeper than I ever have and he hisses against my lips. "Brooke…" he groans, grabbing my hands from his back and placing them by my head. "Stop…"

"I'm sorry," I slamming my eyes shut feeling stupid. What is wrong with me? Why can't I do this right? It's just sex, something I have done so many times before and now I'm thinking way too much about it.

"Brooke…" he frowns shaking his head.

"God I'm sorry alright? I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing, I'm not some kinky skank like her," I push my hands to his chest to get him off me. I feel stupid enough; I don't need him lying on top of me looking at me with disappointment.

"Will you stop," he grabs my wrist, dropping his weight on my body enough to trap me but not enough to hurt me. "I don't want you changing Brooke! God I have _never_ been bored with you. Janice…she just took my words and twisted them all around."

"What?"

"David and some of the guys were talking one day and Ryan a guy we work with said how he didn't know if he could be in a long term relationship. How after a few months he gets bored and wants to move on. I don't know where Janice was or that she was even in the room at the time but what I said was that I to a point could understand that but I have _never_ felt that way with you. How _my_ girlfriend knows _everything _I like, knows how to turn me on and get my body to respond a way I like and she likes so why the hell would I give that up?"

"God…" I turn my head away from him, closing my eyes.

"I don't want you changing Brooke. I don't want you touching me differently or kissing me in a way that you _think_ I might like differently. You know how to touch me Brooke, just like I know where and how to touch you and honestly Janice can just go to hell. I'm so tired of people trying to squirm their way into _my_ relationship and the next person who tries I might seriously beat their ass."

"You know there is nothing I wouldn't do to make you happy Lucas," I look back at him, running my hand through his hair.

"Then tell everyone I said back off," he smiles and I give a small laugh. "Trust me Brooke; trust in me enough that I know if there was something I wanted to do or change I would tell you. Trust me enough to know that I would not tell someone I was bored with you because it couldn't be further from the truth."

"God Lucas," I bury my face in his neck completely embarrassed. "I'm so sorry, I'm so stupid."

"It's ok," he leans his head down kissing the top of my head. "Ugh!" he groans rolling off me when his phone starts going off across the room. "It's three in the morning!" he growls in the phone without even checking the I.D. "Yes…yes I understand that you would be- ok stop. Stop yelling at me for like-" he throws his head back and drops his phone by his side; the rant of the other person still going. "Are you done freaking out?" he questions and I let out a chuckle. He is so cute when he is frustrated. "She is here," he looks over at me and I look at him confused. "No she just missed me so much so came down here," he gives me a wink. "Well she is dead asleep right now; I'll have her call you in the morning. Yes I will tell her to get her phone. Alright Rach," and my eyes widen. I completely forgot about Rachel and her waking up without me there probably freaked her out.

"My phone, my phone," I search my pockets; lift the bed sheet wondering if I had dropped it while wrestling with Lucas. "Crap…" I blow a strand of hair from my face realizing I left it in my car, along with my purse and everything else. Guess when I got out all I got was my keys and ran.

"Rachel is looking for you," Lucas plops back down on the bed, I guess in my search he hung up.

"I forgot my phone and stuff in my car," I roll back over to look at him.

"You're probably going to have a _million_ calls by morning," he exaggerates, a faint smile running across his face, god I'm glad I didn't mess it up, even in a moment of rage I wouldn't want to mess up what I love looking at every day.

"Yeah, you know how everyone gets when they can't reach me," I play with the silver necklace around his neck.

"You want me to go get your stuff don't you?"

"Well…" I shrug still fiddling with his necklace.

"Where did you park?" he rolls out of the bed, grabbing his coat and shrugging it on before yanking on some pants.

"I don't know I just kinda parked," I give a sheepish grin making him chuckle. "But it was by the front," that I do know for sure.

"Ok Pretty Girl," he leans over kissing the top of my head and grabbing the keys of the table.

"Oh Broody," he freezes at the door to look at me. "If there is a guy named Phil and he gives you a funny look just ignore it," I give a smile and he gives me a confused look.

"Ok?" he creases his brow and I just offer another smile. "I'll be right back," he calls as the door shuts and I look around the dark room. I feel so bad; I feel so guilty and think I am the stupidest person alive. I hate that girl; I hate her more than anything and the skankbot better stay the hell away from my boyfriend or I swear.

"Hmm…" I chew the inside of my cheek thinking. Reaching over to the nightstand I grab the phone and bring it to my ear, reading the list I hit the white numbers and hear it ring. "Hey, yes room service…"

* * *

"Ok…" the door opens and closes quickly and I hear Lucas locking everything back up and putting my stuff up from the small hallway. "I've got your phone and purse and you had makeup bag but I think it just fell out of your purse but I grabbed that-" and his words as he walks into the large room get caught in his throat.

"I wanted to apologize," I whisper low, sliding my legs under the sheet.

"I do love your apologies," he stays still tilting his head to the side when I flip over on my stomach, the sheet dropping down to covering from my backside and legs.

"You should take your jacket off now," I inform him, resting my head on my arm, bending it back and playing with a few strands of my hair.

"Well I mean it's only fair," he stripes off the jacket and tossing it on his bag.

"And your pants," I nod my head towards the black pants.

"Are you-?" he raises his brow and I pull the sheet down just a little more with a smirk. "Pants gone," he stripes them off and tossing them next to his jacket.

"Now," I flip over towards the small tray next to the bed. "I'm giving you this," I sit some whip cream beside me. "Along with this," I grab some chocolate syrup placing it next to the whip cream. "And you can do whatever you want with it."

"Brooke…" he grins slowly moving towards the bed.

"And if you try not to get it all in my hair, because last time it was a bitch to get out, but if you promise wherever you but it on you I promise to _lick_ it off," I smirk, seeing a spark light up in his eyes.

"So…" he grabs the chocolate syrup spraying it down my shoulder and slowly down my back, my body shuddering at the heat coming from it. "I can put it anywhere?" he leans down licking along the chocolate trail.

"Yes…" I close my eyes breathing in deep; holding back a moan already when he trails his warm tongue across my skin, biting every now and then making my body ache to feel him already.

"Roll over," he nips at my ear and I do as he says. Hell with his mouth I would do anything he wants because he _knows_ how to use it to make my body just go stupid for him. Climbing his body on top of mine, he takes the whip cream shaking it up before spraying it down my body, starting at my neck and trailing it _all_ the way down my body. "I think we should have a rule," he bites the sensitive skin behind my ear and I nod, my body arching slightly and getting whip cream against his chest. "You aren't allowed to make a sound until I say so and if you do I will stop just like that."

"That's not fair," I whine, opening my eyes to look at him. "I can't control it."

"Try," he smirks like it so simple dipping his head down and using that mouth I was just bragging about to slowly suck the whip cream away, leaving bite marks as he goes. The further he goes down my body the more my body shudders thinking about it. I can't make a noise, not one noise but I know that when he reaches where his trail of white sugar ends he won't stop, his kisses will trail further and further until he gets to the spot he _knows_ makes me scream for him. I can't help it ok. Like I said his mouth is like a work of art and he uses it all the damn time to tease me and now he is telling me I can't make a noise? That is bullshit!

I try to hold my breath as he kisses down my chest, his hands doing their own thing as they travel everywhere, giving me squeezes and digging the nails, that he barely has, but using them to dig slightly in my skin, making me want to hiss out but I can't. Stopping at my navel, he takes the chocolate and ruins it over the whip cream he has there before sucking it all up and I bite back my groan when he bites down on it, glancing his eyes up and I glare at him. His eyes are smirking at me, I know they are eyes but they are and I want to kick him.

Sliding further down my body, my heart races against my chest as he disappears under the golden sheet. I can't see him which is slightly annoying but I do _feel_ him. I feel as he kisses the inside of my thigh and biting down making it shake, how he kisses up my leg and lifting it over his shoulder and I watch as I see his sheet covered head lift up for a second before dropping back down and I think I might lose it.

I suck hard on my bottom lip not to scream his name as I feel his tongue tease me, run along me before slipping inside and yanking back out making my body quiver. He is such a teasing asshole sometimes and I hate him for it. He knows the power he has over my body and he uses it to his advantage all the damn time.

"Uhh…" I groan in the back of my throat slamming my hands over my face as I feel the sweat droplets start on my forehead. I haven't even done anything and he already has me sweating. I bite the inside of my cheek, chew my bottom lip and even grind my teeth into my finger just to not make a noise and its harder than one thinks.

I'm a noise maker.

I'm not going to lie or try to cover it up I know I am. I don't know if my body is amazingly sensitive or just how I am but I will scream his name if we are alone in my apartment or his. Even when we first got together and I lived at home my family would be stupid not to hear me. Yes of course I thanked the lord that my room was downstairs while everyone was up but Tony who was on the other side of the downstairs but it didn't change you passed the room you heard me. I would try but I failed and I can't help it. Same with Rachel's house she would tell me all the time her imagination runs wild with what Lucas is doing to me by the noises I make and it pisses me off that he is using that against me.

The bastard.

I feel like one of those damn dogs who get their belly rubbed their foot goes crazy. Well right now my _whole_ body is going crazy and he knows it. He is controlling it and I don't know how long I will last.

"Baby…" I grip my hand through his hair, yanking him up and he chuckles. "No more…" I shake my head quickly. "I _really _need to feel you," I whimper against his lips, feeling him smirk. Him pulling back to rest his head against mine, his eyes closing before slowly opening them to look at me. "What?"

"I love you," he whispers, running his hand across my cheek. "I love you so damn much baby," he leans down, kissing me with way more passion then I've ever experienced, my body quivering when I feel his lower half graze over my throbbing center. "And now…" he lines himself against me and I yank in a sharp breath. "You can make any noise you want," he smirks and with one slow motion he slides right into me.

* * *

"Mmm…" I giggle along my boyfriend's lip as we lay in a tangled mess in his bed. "That was fun," another fit of giggles escape me and he laughs.

"So much fun," he leans down, running his tongue along my neck, the sticky feeling of chocolate leaving my skin.

"Yeah," I run my hand through his hair as he rests himself above me.

"What are you thinking?" he questions and I open my mouth just to close it again. There are things I want to ask…but at this moment…at this moment I just want to enjoy being with him.

"You," I lean up catching his mouth with mine. "Just you…" I mumble along his lips, sliding my fingers through his hair and deepening it. The sudden loud slamming of the door making us pull apart.

"Ugh!" Lucas groans, flipping off of me. "Why does no one sleep?" he pulls on his boxers and moving over to the door. "Yeah?" he slings the door open. I can't see who it is but I do see the small light from the hall and the voices.

"Luke man what the hell!" I hear David and I perk up on the bed to listen.

"Uh…Excuse me?" my boyfriend sounds confused.

"Look I know we have been hanging out more and everything but I'm not going to dismiss things or lie to Brooke," he informs him and my heart races as my mind races with what he means.

"Dude, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that I'm not deaf and these walls aren't that thick!" he growls and I bite back my giggle. I told you I was a noise maker.

"David man wait that-" I hear Lucas go to explain and I feel guilty real quick he is getting yelled at.

"I'm saying your business is your business but if it's something that hurts Brooke it becomes mine and I swear to god if you are-"

"Hi David," I smile, wrapping my arms around Lucas's waist, standing in just a tangled sheet.

"Oh…" his eyes grow wide looking at me then Lucas then back at me. "Hey Brookie, what you doing here?"

"I missed my boyfriend," I lie a little snuggling against him. I mean yeah I missed him but I drove up here for a whole different reason.

"Oh that's cool so I guess it was you that I-"

"Yeah," Lucas nods tightening an arm around me.

"Luke…" I giggle, leaning up and licking some chocolate off his neck. "You had chocolate…" I bite my bottom lip when he turns to look at me confused.

"Oh…" he leans down giving me a kiss. "So did you…" he winks making me smile more.

"Well…" David takes a step back, slapping his hands together. "Look how late it is, I bet you are all beat. I know I am, so night," he spins back to his room and walking in.

"Does everyone think I'm a cheater?" he raises a brow and I go feeling guilty again.

"I'm sorry," I look down, holding the sheet close.

"I'm not," he shakes his head, shutting the door and placing his hands on my sides moving me back towards the bed. "If my girlfriend wasn't such the crazy girl I love, I would have been stuck alone in this cold bed all night."

"That would be terrible," I slide my arms around his neck. "I wouldn't want you cold."

"Nope…" I feel my legs hit the bed and body fall back bringing Lucas with me. "You know you have to stay with me the rest of the trip right?"

"I have no clothes," I point out, running my hand through his hair.

"Well it's just one more day and night. No one saw you so you can wear your clothes tomorrow and I guess you're just going to have to sleep naked," he shrugs before giving me a smirk.

"Oh I bet that is not at all ok with you."

"Well I mean I don't like naked people in my bed but if it must happen I guess there is nothing I can do."

"Well fine but its only fair you stay naked too," I smile making him grin.

"Whatever you want Pretty Girl," he drops his head down capturing my lips, making me smile. A small nagging thought in the back of my head that I'm just really trying to ignore right now. That thought being who the hell was texting him…

* * *

_Sorry took longer to update than I normally do. I hope you all like the new chapter and ready for things too start changing. Not positive but not too many chapters left…maybe six…or so…maybe a few more but not totally sure! _

_However hope you enjoyed this one!_

_Review :)_


	26. Chapter 26

"Wake up…" he hums in my ear. "Come on Pretty Girl its morning," he press a hot kiss on my neck.

"I sleepy," I snuggle into my pillow.

"Well that's because you were up all night," he teases, climbing into the bed, his warm body pressing against me. "Because my girlfriend is nuts," he jokes, placing a hand on my hip.

"I don't want to see your face this morning," I push his head away.

"Hey don't be like that," he grabs my hand, rolling me over. "I'm glad you're here," he traps my chin, pulling me up a bit for a kiss.

"Me too," I sigh against his lips loving his kisses.

"I need to take a shower," he informs me, wrapping his hand around my back, hovering his body over mine. "Would you like to join me?" he grins pulling out of our kiss and I shake my head no.

"You go enjoy your shower. I'm just going to stay in bed a little while longer," I give him a small smile, lying back in the bed.

"Ok," he kisses my shoulder, before climbing out of the bed. His figure heading out of the room and I hear the shower start. Laying here I listen to it and smile, thinking about last night makes me feel all tingly all over and I can't help it. I'm so in love with that boy and even exhausted I want to just climb in that shower with him.

"This boy," I roll my eyes and throw myself from the bed, the sheet coming with me as I open up the steam filled room and walk inside. Dropping the sheet that is around me I tug open the curtain and step inside, the water droplets sprinkling off his back and hitting onto me.

"I thought you were tired," he teases when I wrap my arms around his chest and press a kiss to his back.

"Shut up," I murmur against his back holding him close to me. "I love you," I whisper squeezing him tighter. "And I am so sorry about last night…" I apologize never being so embarrassed in my life.

"Baby…" he chuckles turning around to face me with that grin of his that just makes me feel tingles all over.

"I just got jealous…" my voice cracks a little looking at him. "Because I tried calling you and someone answered giggling and when I called David to ask where you were and he said you were off getting drinks with Janice and it scared me," I admit knowing I should have known better. "It scared me because I'm so in love with you Luke and because of that I sometimes do real stupid things… And I thought I was losing you…" I glance up to erase the tears forming in my eyes.

"Pretty Girl," he threads his fingers through my wet hair and I tilt my head to kiss his palm. "You aren't losing me…" he tells me. "Hey…" he turns my head to look at him. "Baby girl I'm not going anywhere… I don't know who answered my phone or why and I know things right now are seeming…off but we are going to be ok. I'm just… I'm a better person with you. My entire life revolves around you…" he lets out a dry laugh. "And I'll be damned if I let anyone screw it up…"

"I'm still sorry…" I lean up kissing him. "I'm glad I didn't mess up your face… I love it so much…" I tell him and he lets out a chuckle.

"I'm going to take care of everything ok?" he rests his head against mine. "I'm going to make clear to everyone you are mine. Anyone who is unsure will be sure I promise because you Brooke Davis are my entire world. I don't care what anyone says…" his arms tighten around me. "I'm holding onto you," he grins and I let out a small laugh. "And I'm holding on for dear life…"

"Good cause I don't want to be let go of," I let out a broken laugh and he cracks a grin leaning his head against mine.

"You are unbelievable Brooke Davis you know that?" he corks a brow with a smile. "You beat me with these little hands of yours and I feel guilty about it…" he points out and I giggle.

"I'm sorry…" I push my hand through his wet hair looking up at him.

"I'm sorry someone hurt you," he apologizes and I glance down nodding. "God I'm so tired of people," he growls shaking his head. "I just want to get away from everyone…"

"We should just run away…" I tease. "Just us two somewhere random and everyone else can just suck it…" I shrug and he breaks out laughing.

"Oh Pretty Girl I wish I could," he shakes his head. "It scares me how much other people seem to have pull in our relationship. It shouldn't be like that."

"It's me, I know it is…" I flip my hand up before resting it on his chest. "I let people weasel their way in. I let people have me doubt you because honestly Luke I still don't know how you are mine. Everyone could give you a million reasons why you shouldn't be with me…"

"And I could give them a million and one of why I should be," he shrugs with a smile. "Two and a half years together and I'm still crazy about you. You are my girlfriend Brooke, my Pretty Girl, my future, my everything and don't worry about other people. I'll talk to Janice…you can be with me but I am going to talk to her and I am going to make it more than clear I don't want her. I won't ever want her," he tells me and as relieved I am to hear that, it doesn't change this feeling building in my stomach. This one thing I need to know about.

His phone.

Who is texting him? What happened? Why is he _always _lying about it? I need to know, I'm driving myself crazy not knowing.

"All I want is you happy…" I breathe in deep, calming myself. "All I want is you happy Lucas," I repeat, flipping my eyes up to look at him. "There was a time that with a look I knew I made you happy and now I don't know," my voice cracks and my throat tightens. "Yeah you love me but what about everything else?"

"What do you mean?"

"I love you more than anything Luke, I feel it always and I know you love me," my eyes look down before looking back at him. "But…"

"But what?"

"But for some reason this fear in me won't shut up and it's because…" I swallow so not wanting to say it. I'm afraid if I say it he might confirm it and if he does…if he does my world will shatter. "Because on Christmas…you thought I was asleep…and I wasn't," my voice trembles and his eyes squint confused. "And I… I saw a text message and I tried to ignore it but I can't… I can't ignore it… I can't ignore my boyfriend being in bed with me and texting some other girl… I can't…" I turn from him, not at all wanting to see his face with that statement. Grabbing the robe from the door and wrapping it around me as I dart out the bathroom from him.

"Brooke…" he calls after me but I stand at the window crying. I wish I didn't say it, I wish I ignored it because if I did then the next five minutes wouldn't be what could possibly be the worst of my life. "No…" his voice crackles as his arms wrap around me. "No, baby girl no…that…god that's not it," I bury my face in his wet chest as I start to cry. "I'm sorry…shit I'm sorry," his hands reach to jerk my face up to look at him, my vision so fuzzy with tears I can barely see him.

"I love you Lucas," I cry, feeling my body tremble. "I love you so much but if there is someone else tell me. I need you to tell me…Please!" I try to act strong but it's pointless and it all comes out a big sob as I look at him. "If you care about someone else, please just tell me."

"There isn't," he swallows hard closing his eyes. "Baby I love you so much… please don't leave me…please…" he grits his teeth before opening his eyes. "Please…"

"Did…did you sleep with someone else?" I whisper, swearing the next few paused seconds are the longest of my life.

"No…" he finally says and I feel the relief wash over me. "I…" he opens his mouth and closes it and I feel my heart pound in my chest.

"What?" more tears rush to my eyes as I look at him.

"I stopped it before it got that far…" his words come out and I swear in that moment I died.

* * *

Want to know what's longer than driving three hours to find out if your boyfriend is cheating late at night? Driving three hours with no sleep, confirming it happened, just ironically not how you assumed.

If I sit here long enough, I'm almost positive the dripping down from the bath will make me go insane. I'm honestly hoping for it. Almost like a new form of that Chinese water torture, I mean I hear the water, every time it drops I actually cringe but I'm just missing the wet forehead and hanging half upside down.

Maybe I should lay down under it. Focus on that instead of everything else going on.

How was last night so perfect? How was it that for a few brief moments, I fell back into the comfort of having this perfect life, this perfect boyfriend and now…now I feel like I can't breathe.

"I just can't breathe," my heart starts to race once again and again I ignore when my phone starts going off beside me, because at this moment talking to him is the last thing I need.

"_What?" I shuffle my feet back from him to look at him. "No…no you didn't…" I start shaking my head at him. _

"_Brooke…"_

"_No," I slap his hand away when he reaches for me. "You didn't…last night…last night you swore you didn't cheat on me."_

"_I didn't cheat…" he runs his fingers over the creases in his forehead. "I…"_

"_You kissed someone else Lucas!" I snap watching as he cringes. "How is that not cheating?"_

"_I…" he swallows hard, opening his eyes to look at me. "I don't know…" he whispers and I let out a dry laugh. _

"_Oh my god," I walk over and sit on the edge of his bed. "Last night you made me feel so stupid, so guilty but I… I was right. Oh my god I was right," I drop my head to my hands as more tears start to come. _

"_No!" he objects walking over and kneeling before me. "You aren't right… it's not what you think Pretty Girl," he pulls my hands away from my face to look at him. "It's not… I didn't cheat. It just happened."_

"_How?" I grit my teeth looking at him. "How does it just happen? Explain to me how it just happened, Lucas…" I order, temper flaring in my tone as I look at him. _

"_I was just talking… I swear I just went there to talk…"_

"_Wait…" I hold my hand up cutting him off. "What you mean you went there?"_

"_Brooke…" his head drops and he starts to give it a shake._

"_Who did you kiss Luke?" my voice cracks and I swallow the sob building in my throat. "Tell me it was no one… tell me it was just someone out somewhere. Please…" I beg wanting it so bad to be no one. "Tell me that you were out with the guys and you just drank too much and someone kissed you…tell me… Please Luke…please tell me that…" my hands frame over his face and I can tell he won't tell me what I want to hear. _

"_I can't…" his voice is so low I swear if I wasn't sitting here I wouldn't hear it. "I…kissed Aislinn…" he informs me and I think I might be sick. _

"_No…" I shake my head, pushing him away from me. "No you didn't."_

"_Brooke…" he touches my hand and I feel my body jerk away from him. _

"_How could you do that?" I snap standing up and moving away from him. "How could you kiss her? Again!" _

"_I don't know how it happened… I just was sitting there and we were talking and it happened," he rushes out to inform me and my hands start to shake. "Can't…can't you just understand…" he walks over, taking my hands in his and turning me to face him. "It meant nothing…"_

"_If it meant nothing you wouldn't have gone to see her…" I hiss, jerking from him and walking over to grab my things. _

"_I forgave you!" he snaps and my body froze. "You kissed Felix and I let it go. I got over it!"_

"_That's completely different!" I yell, not believing he is comparing the two. "I don't have any feelings for Felix! I didn't go over to see him and when he kissed me I slapped the hell out of him and told him to stay away from me! I didn't kiss him and then sneak around having private conversations and lying about it!"_

"_I know… I know but I just… I was scared. I was scared if you found out this would happen," he waves his hand between us and I let out a bitter laugh. "I was trying to figure out everything before then. I love you Brooke," he walks over, sliding his hand through my damp hair. "I love you so much and I don't want to lose you."_

"_How did you kiss her?" I whisper looking away from him._

"_What?" his brows knit together confused and I turn back to face him. _

"_How did you kiss her," I repeat. "Was it simple…was it surprising and you didn't have control over it? I mean that happens… That's what Felix did… I was just talking and he kissed me… is that what she did? Just tell me that's what she did Luke…" I beg, thinking that would be ok. I could get over that. _

"_Brooke…" he drops his head to rest again mine._

"_Tell me…" I beg, clinging onto his shoulders just wanting him to tell me that's what happened. "Tell me it was shocking. Just… just don't tell me it was real. Don't tell me it was soft and gentle and that in that moment you swore the world was perfect because they were yours, that it wasn't so long that you couldn't breathe and that you felt when butterflies erupted in your stomach. Because that…that's how I feel __every time__ you kiss me. So please Luke…" I slide my arms around his neck and pull myself closer to him, feeling like I would do anything if we could rewind time and it just be us. "Baby please tell me that…tell me it just happened…please and we will be ok…please."_

"_Pretty Girl…" he pulls in a long breath, his fingers gripping tighter in my hair. _

"_Please…"_

"_I…" he closes his eyes back and I feel the answer… I know what it is and like him not wanting to say it, I don't want to hear it. "I don't want to lose you…" he tell me and I let out a dry broken laugh closing my eyes. _

"_I…" I suck on my bottom lip as I try to control myself. "I felt you pulling away. I felt it, I did. I just… I thought I could fix it… I thought if I held on tight enough I could fix it…"_

"_We can…" he tilts my head to face him but I start shaking it. "No…no we can fix it. I can fix it. I love you, I love you with everything in me and I know that now," he tells me and I let out a long sob. "Please don't leave me…"_

"_I have too…" I sniffle a bit, detangling myself from him. "I need to think… I just… I need to be away from you."_

"_Brooke…" he tries to cling onto me but I just pull myself away and gather my clothes from the floor. "Please let me explain…"_

"_I can't… I can't right now…" I hold my hand up to him, really not wanting to talk about this yet. "Right now… right now I can't be around you… And right now I really don't want to be…" I tell him and watch the pain shoot through him._

"_Don't leave me…" he begged, grabbing my hand and jerking my body into him. "Talk to me…please talk to me…"_

"_I don't know what I'm supposed to say Lucas," I let out a laugh. "What am I supposed to do?"_

"_Just-"_

"_Luke!" there is a hard knock on the door, my head jerking towards it; however, Lucas just keeps watching me. "Luke, man you up?" I recognize its David on the other side and when I start to detangle myself, Lucas's grip tightens. "We are supposed meet the team twenty minutes ago, talk before the game."_

"_Luke, you need to go…"_

"_No…" he shook his head. "No, I don't…I need you to talk to me…Stay and talk to me…please."_

"_Luke!" a loud fist slams into the door. "Come on man…"_

"_Just…just a minute!" Lucas finally yells back and I feel his body tremble._

"_Broody…" I whisper and his eyes snap down to mine. "Go ahead…its ok…" I give a gentle smile and he starts shaking his head._

"_No…no I leave and you leave and then I lose you. I know that…"_

"_I'll…" I close my eyes and grip my hands around his. "I'll be here when you get back."_

"_No you won't… I know you Brooke. I know-"_

"_I promise, I'll be here…just go…go take care of work," I tell him, knowing I don't want him to screw up his work, he loves basketball, wouldn't want him to screw that up. _

"_You promise?" he looks unsure and I swallow hard, before nodding. "Ok…" he stands a moment, still looking unsure. "Don't leave, please don't. We will figure all this out, I promise," he leans down, giving me a kiss that just feels so desperate. "I'll be back, in like fifteen minutes ok? Probably less…"_

"_Ok…" I nod, him wiping my tears, once again giving me a kiss._

"_I love you," he tells me between kisses. "I love you so much baby girl…I'll be right back," he gives me one final kiss before going into the bathroom, pulling on his clothes. Walking out, again mumbling his love for me, begging me to wait until he gets back, promising everything was going to be ok, and with a kiss that feels more than awkward and disappears out the door. _

_Hearing David teasing him about something involving me and getting no sleep and Lucas grumble in respond. Yet as soon as the door closes and I know it's safe, I grab my bag, change quickly and leave._

"Go away," I beg; slipping down in the warm water when once again the hone goes off. I know he's mad I left; I promised I wouldn't but last night he promised he didn't cheat so in my mind it all evens out.

Asshole.

* * *

'_Hey it's Brooke! I can't come to the phone right now, so leave me an amazing message and I'll get back to you!_'

"Brooke…" I growl, running my fingers over my brow. "Where are you? You promised…you said you were going to be here…I need you here. Please answer the phone, please…" I pause bringing in a long breath. "I love you Pretty Girl, please know that, please believe me…" I beg, knowing I messed up and knowing she just has to believe me. "Baby, please don't leave me," I plead, pausing a moment before hanging up. Knowing she is more than likely not going to call me back.

"Luke man…" I look up from my phone to see David before me. "What you doing? Halftime is almost over," he points over his shoulder and I frown.

"I know…" I stand up and adjust my sleeves.

"Where's your head at man?" he questions and I can tell he actually cares. "You have been anything but focused today."

"Brooke…" I pull in a long breath, really not wanting to say it out loud. Afraid if I do it will be real, hell who am I kidding, it is real. As much as I don't want to admit it, I'm more than positive I screwed up real bad this time. I've been screwing up a lot and this was just like the last straw for her, she won't listen to anything I have to say.

"Brooke what? Isn't she here?" he wonders, I know seeing her last night.

Things were perfect last night.

And I ruined everything. Everything over something so…so damn stupid.

"Brooke left me this morning," I state with a dry laugh.

"Ok…" he says slowly, not really understanding what is going on. "Well then you will see her when you get home, right now we probably need to focus on the game. I'm I get you suck at the whole not being with her every second but-"

"No David," I throw my hand up cutting him off. "She left… she broke up with me," I state and his eyes widened. "So as of now things are pretty shitty," I let out a laugh, grabbing the clipboard. "But hey, let's go…basketball awaits," I slap his shoulder and head towards the door.

"Luke…man…" he looks at me with that look I hate. That sympathetic look of I'm sorry, poor you, I hope things work out. I hate that look.

"David…" I again cut him off. "Let's go, ok?"

"Alright…" he pauses a moment, shuffling his feet as I push the door open. "I'm sorry man…" he pauses to tell me and I give a tight lip smile, him nodding before walking out, me following knowing my head isn't at all in this game.

* * *

_I know, may seem random but there was a lead up to this point I swear…And everything will slowly get explained…Sorry though…can't have happy perfect Brucas forever right?_

_Please review!_

_Please don't hate my face!_


	27. Chapter 27

"Luke…who?" I jerk my gaze up to see David looking at me, along with about six other sets.

"What?" I look at him confused.

"The game Coach, what play do you want us to run?" Alex questions, wiping his face with a towel before taking a big gulp of water.

"Umm…" I look at the scoreboard than back at them. "I…shit," I curse grabbing my notepad and flip through the pages, the sound of the buzzer blasting through the room.

"Pass to Andrews and Jones pull back, if there is a shot take it if not throw back to Alex," David instructs them all nodding in agreement before giving a chant and running onto the court. "Luke man just…just go call her or something."

"What?"

"Brooke…if your head isn't in the game, which it's not, go call her, say sorry or whatever the hell you need to and get your head back."

"I…" I open my mouth to say something but come up with nothing, honestly not in the mood to be here, I just want to be home. I want to be with her. "I just…I want to see if she will answer."

"Go ahead," he waves me on and giving him a nod and the pad, I jog out of the gym, the cold air slapping me in the face. Pulling my phone from my pocket to see one missed call that I don't know how I missed and dial back real quick. It rings way to long for my liking until I hear her sweet voice.

"_Hello?"_

"Pretty Girl," I breathe out a sigh of relief that she answered. "God I was afraid you wouldn't answer again…" I frown leaning my head against the wall before me.

"_I…I was just…busy,"_ her voice sounding so distant and my heart tightens in my chest at the thought of her in pain.

"I thought…I thought you were going to be there. You promised when I got back…" I trail off and hear her sigh on the other end.

"_I knew you wouldn't let me leave if I stayed…_" she tells me honestly and I let out a dry laugh. _"I just couldn't be there Luke… I need time to think and I can't think around you."_

"Yes you can…" I object that thought. "You can think all you want but I need you here Brooke. I just need you with me. I'm sorry for what I did, I messed up but I don't want to lose you."

"_Lucas…"_

"No!" I snap, hating that tone and knowing what she is thinking. "I screwed up, I know I did but can't…can't you just understand…just forgive me. I love you so much baby girl, so damn much."

"_Yeah….now…"_ I hear her mumble and I grow confused.

"Pretty Girl," I breathe in deep to calm myself. "I'll be home in a few hours…please…please just let me come by."

"_Just call me when you are back in town. We will talk, but right now…right now go finish your game ok?"_

"I love you…" I whisper, hearing her let out what sounds to be a broken sob and a quick _'bye' _before clicking off. That phone call not at all helping my mood.

* * *

"This sucks," Tony growls as he carries yet another one of Rachel's box into our new apartment. She decided to go ahead and move in now even though I can't for about another month and a half. I have to finish my lease on my other first, so for now I'm just gradually moving stuff.

"Sorry babe, you agreed," Rachel sits on the counter, shoving ice cream in her mouth.

"You could help you know?" he drops a heavy box and sends a glare her way.

"I am helping…I'm helping unload the kitchen stuff," the spoon hangs from her mouth and she giggles and he growls at her.

"Just keep moving Tony," I grumble, dropping a heavy box with a thud. "The faster you move and the less you complain the sooner it gets done."

"Yeah, yeah," he carries a box towards the kitchen. "When is that boyfriend of yours getting back anyway? Make his ass lug all this shit around," he smirks and I feel my heart drop to my stomach.

"He isn't," I flip my hair back from my face.

"Why is that?" Tony leans against the couch and I look over at Rachel as she looks down and stabs the ice cream with her spoon. Her knowing all about it being as I came home crying, left out some things but she knows we broke up.

"Because…." I breathe out slowly so I don't get upset again. "Because Luke and I aren't together anymore. We broke up," I pick at some tape on the box, hating how it sounds.

"What?" he laughs, crossing his arms. "No ya'll didn't…" he laughs again like the idea is completely out there. I, just offering a shrug and his eyes start to drop into a squint and I notice him slowly start to believe me. "Why?"

"We just…we need some time apart and we want different things," I lie walking over to go through a box, just to occupy myself. "So we are just going to try things apart for a while."

"Was this your choice or his?"

"Tony…" Rachel gives him a warning tone, watching as his anger built a bit. "It's none of your business."

"I…I need to get more shit," he shuffles towards the door but doesn't get out before I see him pull out his phone. I know for a fact he is going to call Luke and I just hope Lucas doesn't drop what really happened because I really don't want anyone to know.

"Not going to tell him everything?" Rachel questioned and I frowned shaking my head. "Why?"

"They are best friends Rach…"

"And he hurt you!"

"Yes, me…But doesn't mean I don't still love him," my voice cracks and Rachel sighs. "And I don't want him hurting…and it would really hurt him if Tony knew the truth because we all know how Tony would react."

"You talk to him?"

"This morning…" I breathe out a long breath, grabbing some plates to put in the cabinets. "It was so weird and awkward you know… I hate that. I hate having awkward moments with Lucas."

"Well he kissed a slut so it might be awkward," she points out and I send her a look. "Sorry…"

"Promise me something Rach," I spin to face her. "Don't treat him differently…"

"He hurt my best friend…"

"I know…I know he did but you love him Rachel. He has become one of your very good friends, promise whatever happens with us, you won't let it change your friendship?" I ask, really not wanting things to change completely. Its main reason I'm just going to leave out many parts of our conversation that night. "Rachel promise."

"Ok I promise," she holds her hands up, I know not too happy with it.

"Thank you," I offer her a smile which she tries to return. "But I think I'm going to head home…got some things…to do," I give a tight lipped look and head towards the door.

"Brooke…" Rachel calls and I turn to face her. "It's going to be ok," she tells me. "You're Brooke and Lucas…if you two can't figure out love what hope does the rest of us have?" she lets out a dry laugh and I give her a hurt smile.

"I'll text you later, enjoy the new place," I glance around the room and she nods as I head out, walk down the steps and see the figure of my brother in the corner.

"Why won't you just tell me what happened? I mean did Brooke do something?" he questions and I feel the hurt in my chest, thanks big brother. "I just, I love her but we both know how she is with relationships… ok…if you say so…" he holds his hand up and lets out a laugh. "Sorry man, I won't blame her again…No, no she seems, weird. I just… I don't get it…. Alright…we, we will talk when you get home…Later man," he shuts his phone and I slide off the bottom step.

"Hey…" I smile and his head snaps towards me.

"Brooke…" he awkwardly scratches his face; like he is worried I heard his talk.

"I'm heading home, but I will be back tomorrow," I open my car door and slide in. "And make your girlfriend some dinner tonight, make her feel special because I think she is honestly freaking about living alone here without her parents," I tell him and he nods. "Love you Bubba…"

"You too," he gives a nod and I crank the car, pulling out and feeling the hot liquid slip down my cheek.

* * *

Staring up at the ceiling, I wonder why I never noticed all the patterns before. All different but all the same and I wonder why I've been so stupid to notice them before. But clearly I've had issues noticing a lot of things.

"Brooke…" the door cracks open and it reveals mom with a look I don't like, I don't like people giving me an I'm sorry look. Makes me feel pathetic. "You ok?"

"Fine…" I lie and know she knows it with the look I receive.

"Someone is here to see you," she informs me and I look at her confused as she steps back and slides around the figure as my mouth runs dry. "I'm heading to the story, be back later," she tells us and we just offer a nod before she disappears down the hall, suddenly hearing the front door shut.

"Hey…" his voice sounds weird as he shuffles his feet into the room.

"Hi…" I suck my bottom lip looking at him, him looking completely exhausted. "You just get back?"

"Yeah," he moves over and sits on the edge of my bed beside me. "You weren't at your place," he tells me and I nod. "So figured this would be where you would go next…"

"Yeah…" I look at my fingers as I lie there. "Just wanted to be away from…things…" I glance towards the side, not wanting to admit the thought of being around his stuff and things that make me think of him, hurts way too much.

"Yeah," he nods and reaches up to brush my hair back and I feel I don't have control over myself when I jerk from his touch and his hand drops beside me. "Brooke…" he sighs and I keep my eyes focused on the wall. "Please… " His eyes close and I hear all the pain in his voice. "Pretty Girl, just talk to me… please."

"What am I supposed to say Luke?" I turn my head to finally face him.

"I don't know, anything…yell at me, hit me…scream, I don't care. Just…just talk to me…"

"I've spent all this time trying to figure out what I wanted to say and I don't know, I don't know," I sit up on my bed to look at him. "I just…" I run my hand through my hair. "I feel like everything is spiraling out of control for me and I can't… I can't stop it."

"I know, I know and I know it's my fault…"

"But it's not…I mean not fully," I admit and see as he grows confused. "Maybe if I hadn't stopped making you happy…"

"No!" he snaps, twisting on the bed and placing his hand on my knee. "No, that's not true… You make me happy Brooke; you've always made me happy."

"Obviously not," a dry laugh escapes me and he frowns.

"I just, I went over there because I was upset," he admits and I tell myself not to be hurt by anything he is about to say because I want him honest, I need him honest. "I knew she was going out with Jay and for some reason that freaked me out."

"Because you still have feelings for her?"

"No…" he shakes his head quickly. "Because…" he pauses a moment as he tries to think. "We have a past, her and I…and it hurt…I won't lie to you what we went through hurt bad and I wanted to make sure she had changed. I wanted to know she wouldn't hurt him because I knew if she hurt him, it would crush you," he tells me and that does make a great deal of sense.

"Then…then why did you kiss her?"

"I want to give you an answer Brooke, I want to give you a reason for it and what happened but I just… I don't have one. We were talking and I guess she misread some of the things I was saying or doing, confused to my true reasons being there. But I'm not saying it was all her fault, because when it happened, just… happened. And then I freaked because I thought…"

"Thought what?"

"You would never forgive me," he says and I hear all the pain in his voice. "I was so worried, so I just ignored her. Thought if I never speak to her again then it would be fine but she just…she would text me saying she was afraid I hated her and she was sorry and then she would call but I swear Brooke other than that day at Christmas I haven't spoken to her, I'm not going to."

"Maybe…maybe you should," I say feeling that pain in me.

"What?"

"I believe you when you said you went over for that, I do, but it doesn't change something in you kissed her back. And maybe…maybe you should figure out what you feel."

"No…no I know what I feel. I love you Brooke, that is not what is wrong here. I know without a doubt that everything inside of me loves you. You are my everything, my future is you."

"I just… I don't know any more Luke," my voice cracks and he closes his eyes breathing in deep. "I don't know if I can do this anymore, I am so unhappy," I tell him and his eyes jerk up to me. "And it's because my mind has been going insane trying to figure out what my boyfriend feels for me and that's not right, Lucas. It's not, you're supposed to know."

"So what? That's it?" he lets out a hurt laugh shaking his head. "After everything we've been through…it's just now…..no we are over?"

"No…" I tell him quickly. "Not over Lucas," I squeeze his hand, that not being it. "Just break up," tears start to pour from my eyes and he swallows hard.

"What's the difference?" he questions and I look down. "I can't accept this is the end," he tells me. "After everything we've been through… how am I supposed to just accept the end doesn't involve you with me?"

"We aren't over Luke, that…that is final, that is never again. But a break up, gives us time to just…jus become happy again. I just want to be happy again."

"But…but I love you."

"I know," I reach up touching his cheek, hating the hurt in his eyes. "But there is so much more to relationship then just love. And I'm sorry…right now I don't, I don't know if I trust you anymore," I confess and his eyes close. "So please…" I turn his face up to look at me. "Please just…just agree with me."

"What am I supposed to do?" his voice cracks and my eyes close. "I need you…" he whispers and I pull in a shaky breath as I rest my head against his, a tear falling down my cheek and hitting his lips.

"And I need time," I tell him and his eyes shut. Standing up and grabbing my purse from the bed, leaning down and kissing the side of his head. "Bye," I give the best of a smile I can and start slowly moving away from him, the moment his hand leaves mine, swearing I could feel as everything changed.

* * *

_Sorry so short, but hope you enjoyed! Just a few more chapters left I believe, but not sure!_

_Please review!_


	28. Chapter 28

"And that is why I come here," Justin nods at me and I giggle doing a little dip.

"I'm starting to understand, not only is the food good but the scenery isn't so bad to look at," the boy beside him gives what I swear is the most innocent smile I've ever seen in my life and I actually feel the blush trickle across my cheeks.

"I'll go get you two a refill," I scratch the tickling feeling in my neck and sway my way back over to the counter. "Want more coffee?" I nod my head at his almost empty glass.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind a warm up," he mumbles, glancing over his shoulder before looking back at me. "Who's that?" he nods his head back and I swallow the large lump in my drying throat.

"Well that is Justin on the right," I explain, refilling his drink. "And the other is his cousin…Julian," I spin back around and feel his eyes boring into me.

"Brooke…" his tone clear and I let out a long sigh dropping my head.

"What David?" I spin to face him, hand planted on my hip. "What?"

"I've known you years Brooke Davis," he states like I'm not at all aware. "I know that look and flirting better than anyone, I've received it."

"So, what's your point? I was flirting…a little, it's not that big of a deal," anger hits my tone and his eyes slant to the side.

"And Lucas?"

"What do you want me to say David?" I question, hating the feeling that bubbles in me at the mention of the blue eyed blonde. "It's been almost a month, am I supposed to still sit at home and cry?"

"I don't know," he brings his drink to his lips for a sip. "But I do know you are smiling a lot more than he is."

"So, I can't be happy?" I snap. "I can't smile and laugh because he isn't? That isn't my fault David! None of this is my fault!"

"Brooke, I know you," he once again states. "You miss him…"

"Yeah," my voices cracks and feel my eyes heat up. "Yeah I do, but it doesn't change anything. We are…we're broken up and I'm sorry but I'm not going to feel guilty for laughing with someone. I'm just…I'm not," I shake my head, grabbing the pitcher and walking back over to the table. Cursing David for making me had tears once again in my eyes.

* * *

Tapping my finger on my desk, I stare outside my window into the sunny day. I watch the kids laughing during their lunch break and the teachers talking and grading papers at their table. I watch as the almost _identical _look of a girl I love laughs at something one of my starts says and I watch as she playfully rolls her eyes at him before revealing a dimple smirk and my heart hurts.

For about a month now I've been single. I've gone out with my friends, I've sat around while they laugh and even myself shared a few smiles but they are all fake. Because honestly every day that passes and she isn't with me just makes everything that much harder.

We've talked…sorta.

Nothing serious because I promised I would give her time. But I've seen her a few times. I've gone out with Tony and had her sit on the other side of the table and enjoy her night. I honestly don't know how she does it because every time I see her I feel like my heart is being put through a grinder but not her.

She laughs. She goes out and she enjoys her life.

Maybe in a sense what Felix said was true. She fell into a routine with me, she fell comfortable and I was almost like her security blanket because from where I stand now, she is getting over things a hell of a lot faster than I am.

"Luke…" I tear my gaze away from the window to look to my side, my brother there standing there looking a little…awkward.

"Hey Nate," I turn to face him and he slowly walks into the room.

"Is it a bad time, or could we talk a second?"

"No, it's fine, classes doesn't start for another twenty minutes," I explain and he walks over leaning against the window by my desk. "What's up?"

"I just… I was just coming to check on you," he tells me and I slowly nod.

"I'm fine, what about you? Nervous about the wedding?" I ask and a slow smile spreads across his face.

"You know, being it's a week away I thought I would be, I thought I would be in panic mode but I'm not," he tells me honestly and I don't dare tell him how jealous I am of him right now.

"That's cool man… I'm happy for you."

"Yeah," he crosses his arms and falls a little quiet. "If it's weird to walk down the aisle with her, we can arrange things differently," he blurts out quickly and my head drops with a head shake.

"Nathan…"

"No, I mean Hales and I were talking about it. And you are my best man, that is how it is, but that doesn't mean the walking out and dances and pictures and everything have to be all together. It's our wedding; we can have us walk alone if we want. We don't even have to have a dance."

"I love you little brother but shut up," I tell him with a laugh. "It's your wedding and Brooke and I are grown-ups. We aren't at each other's' throats, we can be civil. Plus I mean, we aren't over, not really," I shrug and his brows crease.

"Luke… I thought it was done. I mean what Hales said…"

"We aren't over," I repeat, more bite in my tone then I actually meant. "Brooke…Brooke is going through something right now but she will figure it out and we will be fine."

"It's been a month Luke…"

"So?"

"I just… I don't want you to get your hopes up, that's all," he tells me and I know he is just trying to look out for me but he really doesn't need too. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know man, but…" I swallow a dry lump and shake my head. "But I'm already hurting," I admit, not really telling anyone that yet. "I love that girl…damn I love that girl more than I've loved anyone. I know it's been a month and I know we haven't really talked but I just… I can't accept that we are over yet. I just, I can't."

"I know man, I know," he nods glancing out the window that I've been staring out and his eyes slant a little in the sunlight. "She's working today," he informs me. "I talked to Karen earlier and she made a comment about Brooke closing up for her tonight, so she could take Lily shopping."

"Yeah?" I perk up a bit, thinking about how long it's been since I've actually seen her. Two weeks, which is pathetic I can't handle that but I've not seen her in _two _long weeks. However I did stupidly call her two days ago because I couldn't take it anymore, however it was awkward because I kept making up stupid reasons for me calling.

I think the call ended with me calling because Tony forgot socks or some shit at my places and I couldn't reach him. Not the smartest of my ideas.

"Yeah, so maybe if you are bored later. She might need help closing," he shrugs and I catch the hint and get a smile.

"Yeah maybe," I tell him, really wanting to just finish these papers and get out of there.

* * *

"Ya'll need anything else?" I ask with a smile, trying to ignore the smile and smirks I keep receiving.

"We're good right now, thank you Brooke," Julian smiles and I again do that stupid dip I do and walk back over to the counter. Walking over to the register, I put in the check for my table three and pull my tip sliding it in my pocket. The ding of the bell going off announcing a new customer.

"I'll be right with you," I tell them, pushing the drawer shut and tossing my hair back as I look up. My stomach dropping a bit.

"Hi," he gives me that nervous smile and I feel as my heart quickens.

"Hey," I control my feelings as I look at him. He looks good, but he always looks good. He's dressed in his work clothes, his hair looks to be styled a bit, in a way I'm sure he bitched about all morning because he hates to do it, but his eyes look sad. They aren't that bright blue, but more that dark painful gray, and he looks as though he might not have slept to well the night before, or the last four nights before. "Your mom isn't here," I randomly blurt out and he slowly nods sliding down in an open stool.

"Oh, I thought she was going to be," he slides around the sugar in front of him.

"She wanted to take Lily shopping so I told her I would work," I tell him and he just nods. "What about school? You get out early or something?"

"Naw, I just called in a sub. Didn't really want to be there today," he tells me and I frown a little, grabbing a cup from under the counter and placing it before him.

"Are you feeling ok?" I ask, pouring him a cup of coffee and grabbing some cream from the tray beside me, before adding a couple sugars.

"Yeah," he tells me quickly. "I was just bored I guess," he tells me. "But you know better than anyone being bored at school," he smirks and I let out a small laugh.

"Yeah I do, if you need a fake note let me know," I tease and he lets out a laugh. "Here you go," I slide him the cup of coffee and he smiles.

"Thanks," he brings the cup to his mouth for a sip.

"You want anything to eat? I'm sure I can get you a deal on your meal," I kink a brow and he lets out a chuckle, I personally enjoying the semi comfortable feeling we are falling into. The last few times we've talked or spent time around each other it's been so awkward, I feared we'd never have a normal conversation again.

"Umm…no I'm ok," he tells me and I just nod, bouncing on the heels of my feet as I stand there.

"Well ok," I spin on my feet, heading in the back needing a moment to breathe. Suddenly being around him making the air around me seem tight and I couldn't breathe. Putting some dishes in the dishwasher so I can focus my mind on something not involving him and clean up a bit. Closing my eyes tight when I feel his presence behind me.

"Pretty Girl…" he calls and I pull in a deep breath, really wishing he didn't call me that. "I…I found this at my place," he randomly states and I slowly turn to face him. "I don't know if you need it…" he mumbles, and I look at the article of clothing in his hand. It honestly just some t-shirt I have. "Or if you've been looking for it…"

"Yeah," I tell him, placing my hand on my hip as I force a smile. "Yeah, I've been looking for it. It's actually Kylee's and she been bugging me about it."

"Oh, ok," he walks over to my bag in the corner. "I'll just put it over here," he tells me and I nod as I watch him. Wishing I didn't have so many things racing through my head. I love him, I know I do. Nothing in me doubts that, but everything in me seems to doubt if I can trust him. I never thought I'd think that, never thought ever in my life that I couldn't but honestly…honestly right now I just don't know what I feel or think.

"Thanks," I say and he nods. "But while you're here, the soda needs to be changed and I can't lift the box," I tell him, knowing my little weak arms can't lift the big box that might outweigh me.

"I'll change it for you…"

"Thanks," I flash him as much of a smile as I can before heading back out of the kitchen and into the diner. Finding Julian's smiling face at the counter and see Justin outside on the phone. "Hey, everything alright?"

"Oh yeah," he waves his hand at me. "We just have to head out, so I thought I'd pay," he holds up his cash and I give a nod as I move towards the register.

"Was everything good?"

"Very," he smiles and I give him one back. "I'll have to come back here more often."

"You should, Karen's is always good," I tell him, taking his change and handing it back.

"I must agree," he places a ten on the counter and slides it towards me. "Maybe sometime you will let me take you somewhere else I know that is good," he offers and my mouth runs dry as I look at him. "Bye Brooke," he winks and I watch him place down a torn napkin with ten numbers scribbled along it.

Picking it up, he offers me one last smile before walking out the door and I look at the number in my hand, not really sure what I'm supposed to do with it. Looking back towards the back, my entire body freezes when I see Lucas standing there, his eyes burning into the back of Julian's head as it disappears down the sidewalk.

"Luke…" I open my mouth to speak, but when his eyes snap over to me and I see the look of pain flash over him, I just snap it shut.

"I changed the soda," he mutters, keeping his eyes on the napkin in my hand and I awkwardly just drop it by the register.

"Thank you," I tell him, hating the feeling in my chest I get by the pain on his face. "Luke…"

"Thanks for the coffee," he walks over and grabs his stuff. "Have a good night," he rushes to the door and I wish I could think of something to say.

"Lucas!" I call and he freezes before slowly turning to look at me. A million things dancing over his face and I know he wish I would say something, anything to fix this moment. "Bye…" my voice cracks just a bit and he releases a dry laugh.

"Bye…" he stares at me a moment longer before walking out, I however just glancing down at the white cloth and growl. Not at all being able to handle this.

* * *

"Open up!" I slam my hand on the door, knowing she is behind it. "Open the door Aislinn! I know you are here, open it!"

"Damn I'm coming," I hear her and listen as the door starts to click unlocked.

"I need you to talk to Brooke," I push myself through the door, not even waiting for an invite in.

"Hello to you too," she lets out a sarcastic laugh but I ignore her.

"No Aislinn, I need you to listen to me," I turn to face her, a million things running through my brain. "I need you to talk to Brooke and tell her what happened meant nothing, I need you to tell her there are no feelings here what so ever," I order and she shakes her head shutting the door.

"Luke…Chill a sec…"

"No!" I snap, not getting why she doesn't understand me. "I'm losing her!" I admit and feel my entire heart shatter. "I'm…I'm losing her," I repeat, this time low and so broken I don't know what I'm doing anymore. "I watched as some...asshole asked her out and realized that she is slipping away from me..."

"Lucas…"

"She is the best thing that's ever happened to me, I can't lose her," I repeat, a little calmer this time. "I know I messed up, but maybe…maybe if you talk to her and explain it was nothing…"

"Maybe it wasn't nothing…" she mumbles and my body straightens up, not sure what she meant by that. "I mean come on Luke, haven't you ever thought about it? What it might be like to be together again? We were good together once, don't you even want to try…" she shrugs swaying her way towards me.

"No," I tell her honestly and watch pain flash over her. "I love Brooke, Ais. And I'm not saying that to hurt you, I'm not. But she is my future; she is the only one I want there. I just… I need to get her to get that."

"What if she doesn't want too? What if she doesn't want to be with you anymore?"

"She does, I just need your help!" I snap, not getting why everyone keeps saying that to me. "Come on, please. I am begging you to get her to believe it was nothing. I mean, at the time you were upset and we were talking and for some…some dumb ass reason we kissed but it was nothing," I repeat, wanting that point more than clear.

"Luke I'm sorry I can't," she tells me and I feel the anger build in me.

"Why not?"

"Because she isn't going to listen to me," she shrugs and I honestly don't think she is trying to be mean right now, I just think it's the truth. "She hates me Lucas, and honestly, well honestly if I show up she will probably murder me."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" my voice cracks, the image of that tool asking her out playing over and over again in my head. "She is perfect and sooner or later someone is going to try and take her from me."

"No one is perfect Luke," Aislinn shakes her head, walking over and sitting beside me.

"Brooke is," I tell her. "She is my everything," I give a broken shrug. "I'm lost without her," I admit, the thought of actually losing her forever making me sick. However knowing sooner or later someone is going to ask her out and though I hate to admit it, sooner or later she will say yes and it scares me. Because once they realize how great she is, well they won't be as stupid as me and let her go.

"I know," she reaches up to rub my back. "I'm sorry Lucas, I really am. This is all my fault and I wish I could do something to help but I don't…. I don't think there is anything I can do," she shrugs, actually seeming sympathetic to me. "But I do know she loves you, and she might be hurt but I don't think she will let you go."

"I hope not," I rub my hands together thinking, swearing she has been making this break up look so easy. I don't know how she does it. I don't know how she gets through every day so easily because to me…well for me I can't even sleep in my own bed at night.

* * *

Walking into my apartment, I drop my purse on the ground and get ready for bed. I wash my face, brush my teeth and strip from my clothes that day and into something for bed. Walking into my bedroom, I stare at the large bed before me. It's nicely made, the sheets are cleaned and the pillows fluffed. Looks like a magazine picture.

"Asshole…" I grumble, hitting the lights on the room and head into the living room. Climbing under big brown blanket on my couch, I snuggle into pillow and flip open my phone. It flashing almost midnight, as I hit my voicemail and call it. Typing in the password to unlock and hear them play out, skipping through each before it ending on the one I want.

"_Hey Pretty Girl,_" his voice sounds tired on the other end and I wiggle my nose to stop the tears. _"I'm only calling because right now I'm watching you dance around the kitchen in just my t-shirt. I don't know if you know but the view from your bed can see all," _he teases and I crack a smile "_But I just wanted to call and tell you that I love you,_" he says and my chest tightens. _"And I don't know if you are at all aware of this but exactly two years ago today my very best friend agreed to put up with my ass and be my girlfriend," _his voice chuckles and I feel the pressure build up in my eyes. "_Probably one of the happiest times of my life and I just want you to know even though we've been through so much the last two years, that I wouldn't change a thing. The fact we've grown from it and are stronger just lets me know we can get through just about anything,_" he pauses a moment and I close my eyes breathing in deep, swearing his steady breathing could put me to sleep.

It has a few nights this last month.

"_Luke!" _I hear myself giggle in the background. _"Boyfriend, come help me!" _I yell and my heart cracks at the laugh he releases. _"Well, I must go. I'm pretty sure you're about to burn this place down. But happy anniversary baby girl and just know no matter what that I love you with everything in me. Bye…"_

Pulling in a deep breath, I hang up the phone and squeeze my eyes tight, swallowing the large lump in my throat as I try to calm myself. "Goodness Luke…days used to be so much easier when I knew I got to crawl in bed beside you every night…" I sniffle a bit, clinging tight to an old stuff animal and doing my best to go to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

_Rolling onto my side, I slide my hand up under the sheet and around the slim waist tugging it closer to me. Snuggling into the warmth of the body beside me and the sweet smell of strawberries, I love the sigh that escapes her and smile._

_I've missed that._

"_You sleep well?" she giggles beside me, lacing her long fingers with mine._

"_Didn't sleep that much," I tease and she giggles flipping over to look at me. Her bottom lip biting down on her grin and her eyes having that sparkle back I haven't seen in way too long. "You're so beautiful…" I whisper, reaching to brush back her hair, loving her just woke up morning. _

"_Thank you," she blushes, wiggling closer to me and kissing under my chin, lining sweet kisses all the way to my ear. "I love you…" her breath tickles my ear and I feel the tingle run down my spine. "And I'm sorry it took me so long to admit that because I do. I love you so much Luke," she tells me and I hate the shake in her voice._

"_It's ok…" I grip my hand through her hair and tug her back to look at me. "I wasn't going anywhere…"_

"_I was afraid of my feelings for you and because of it I pushed you away and I'm sorry," she repeats. We've been back together for about a week and in that time she has told me many times how sorry she was. How afraid she was and how she really does love me even though she ran the first time she heard it. _

"_It's over with," I shrug, bringing her up for a sweet kiss and love the sigh that escapes her. "You're my girl," I smile and she grins. "My everything…"_

"_Your everything, huh?" she kinks a brow and I nod. "I like that," she grins, bringing her leg up and sliding it over mine, wiggling just a little closer to me. _

"_Yeah?" I raise a brow and she nods, rolling me over on my back and resting her body over mine. _

"_You're my everything too," she starts kissing down my chest and my blood races through me. _

"_Again?" I question, thinking by now she would just be as exhausted at me. _

"_Yeah…" she giggles, flipping her eyes up at me as she continues to kiss. "Don't you want too?"_

"_Just thought you might be tired," I shrug and she shakes her bed head quickly. _

"_Are you tired?" she questions and I offer a little shrug. "Well…" she slowly slides her hand under her t-shirt and tugs it up over her head with a smirk. "Still tired?"_

"_A little less," I admit, sliding my hand up her stomach and chest to grip onto the back of her neck and tug her down to kiss me. "Oh…" I yank in a sharp breath when her hand disappears under the sheet and grips around me. "A lot less," I close my eyes and hear her giggle. "Baby…" I pant when she drags her teeth over my lip and gives it a tug. Feeling as she lines myself along her and she lifts her hips and slowly eases down. _

"_Let's wake you up more," she rocks her hips into mine and I growl flipping her to her back. Her nails digging into my shoulders as we fall into the perfect rhythm. _

"Mmm…" I flip on my side and throw my arm out, inhaling the sweet smell of vanilla and strawberries. "Baby…" I slide my hand up on the bed and frown at the empty spot beside me. "Brooke…" I frown, fiddling the sheet that still smells of her, hating as the days pass it starting to smell less and less like her. _"Fuck me…"_ I growl when I feel the uncomfortable tightness in my boxers, throwing my sheets off and running my hands over my face.

Swearing right now I _truly_ hate my life.

* * *

"Shut up!" I laugh shaking my head and trying my best not to spit out my coffee. "You're so full of shit."

"I'm not!" he objects again and I just shake my head at him. "Look Brooke, I swear to you, in high school I was the biggest nerd, people wouldn't talk to me."

"I don't believe you were a nerd," I glance over him again. "You're too cute to have been a nerd," I state and he gives that innocent grin. He is cute, he is so damn cute but in a real innocent way. His little grin, his dark boyish haircut and his hazel eyes that look so sweet. And without a doubt the prettiest teeth I've ever seen… However, I _truly_ hate the pain in my chest when I look into those eyes and don't see that gorgeous pale blue.

"And let me guess…" he takes a sip of his drink and looks at me a moment. "You were the popular cheerleader who dated the football captain?"

"Actually you would be wrong," I inform him, him not being more off. "My placement in high school was just more…there."

"How come I don't believe that?" he raises a brow and I shrug.

"It's true," I admit. "I didn't really come out of my shell until _after_ high school."

"Might not have come out of your shell but you're I'm sure just as beautiful…" he states and I clear my throat a bit and take a sip of my drink.

"Thank you, Julian…"

"So Brooke…" he tilts his head to the side and looks at me. "How are you single?" he questions and I let out a dry laugh.

"Well…" I pause a moment thinking. "Can I be honest?"

"I'd like it if you were…"

"I'm not…" I admit and his brows crease confused. "I mean technically ok, yes I am single. Yet that only happened about a month ago."

"Oh…" he scratches his jaw giving a slight nod. "Was it serious?"

"Almost three years," I give a shoulder shrug and hate the pressure building in my eyes. "He was my world."

"Was or is?" he questions and I look at him confused. "Was he your whole world, or _is_ he your hold world?"

"I'm working on it," I admit and he slowly nods. "But it's only fair to admit that I still love him. But we…we just haven't been in a good place in a long time," I tell him, knowing it's true. "So we're trying different things."

"Well what's going to happen?"

"I don't know," I shrug, chewing my bottom lip as I thought about him.

"Well..." he lets out a long breath and I watch him carefully. "Does this mean we can't get coffee anymore?" he questions and I let out a smile. "And then when you do feel comfortable move to maybe a drink and then possibly even a movie?"

"I'd like to try that," I admit with a smile and he grins.

"Good…" he shifts in his car and leans towards me. "Now tell me more about yourself Brooke Davis…"

(-)

Listening to the ball dribble on the court I relax back into the _only_ thing about my life I'm enjoying.

I love basketball.

I've loved it since I was a little kids and Keith gave me a basketball for my birthday when I was four. I bounced the ball for a solid hour before taking my first shot and the sound of the ball going through the net I swear, at the time, was the best thing I've ever heard. And to this day it still relaxes me, even if it's not me who took the shot.

"Nice Miller, now run it back," I shout, taking my pen and marking down next to his name.

"Miller has been improving greatly," David points out and I nod. "Maybe we should give him a chance at starting next game. I know he is just a freshman but he is working his ass off."

"Yeah, I was thinking about subbing Jones out and letting Miller take a shot," I look at him for confirmation in that and he nods. "I think we give him the chance and he could be one of the best we have."

"No, I definitely agree," he runs his hand through his hair. "Hey uh…is Ky doing alright?" he questions and I cut my eyes over at him.

"Yeah…why?"

"She is sitting out and looks…I don't know weird," he states and I cut my eyes over at the brunette to find her sitting on the bleachers, her normal smile nowhere in sight and Alex handing her some water and kneeling down in front of her, a look of concern on his face.

"I don't know," I hand him the clip board and move towards her. "I'm going to go check on her…" I move towards the young girl I've grown so close to.

"Why don't you go home?" Alex questions as I reach her and she shakes her head.

"I'm fine, just…just go practice," her tone annoyed and I know it's because she doesn't like people fussing over her. She is very much like Brooke in that sense.

"Jacks…" I call and his eyes snap over to me. "Why don't you go run some drills?" I suggest but more of an order and he nods.

"Sorry Coach," he apologizes, tossing a final look at Kylee before jogging of.

"Thanks…" Kylee offers as much as a smile as one can give. "He's my boyfriend but I just…want to be left alone."

"I know," I nod dropping down beside her. "I've seen that look before," I flash and smile and she nods. "I've had to dive in to save a Davis before."

"I know…" a look of hurt flashes over her face. Us falling silent as we just watch everyone practice. "She misses you," she states after a long pause. "A lot Luke…"

"From what I've heard and seen…she's doing ok," I let out a bitter laugh, glancing to the side and trying to hide the frown.

"Not really…" she comments and my head slowly drops to look down. "She's just been really good at faking it," she tells me and I pick at my hand.

"I don't know what I did wrong…" I admit after a moment. "I mean… I _know_ what I did," I state, not sure how much Kylee really knows. I know Tony doesn't, I'm pretty sure Rachel doesn't know all of it but none of that really matters because I know it. I know what I did. "But I feel like before Christmas…something else was wrong, you know?"

"Yeah…" she lets out a long breath. "Can I be honest with you?"

"I wish someone would," I let out a dry laugh and turn to look at her.

"She was lonely," she tells me and I scrunch my brows confused. "When ya'll were good…she was so happy Luke. In that moment her world was perfect. Yet all of a sudden she felt like you didn't really see her anymore. Like you loved her but you just…you just stopped showing her and she got lonely."

"I don't want her lonely," I feel a pain rip through my entire heart. "I want her happy…"

"I think you two are going to be ok," she gives my knee a pat and I nod. "Because honestly I don't think she is good without you and let's face it Luke, you are shit without her," she teases and through it's a joke and I crack a smile, I have to admit that is actually really true. "Things are going to work out," she gives a reassuring smile and stands up and moves down the bleachers. Her pausing a moment and I watch her body stiffen up.

"Ky…" I slowly start to rise and she turns to face me, her face going pale and eyes growing dark.

"Luke…" her hand slides to her stomach and she starts to breath really heavy. "Luke I don't feel so good," her voice cracks and with wide eyes I dive towards her before her body hits the ground.

* * *

Rushing down the white bland hall, I move around the corner on search for someone I know. My heart pounding in my chest and my eyes brimming with tears. Spinning the corner of the quiet hall and my body starts to relax just a bit on reflex at the boy sitting before me.

"Luke…" his head snaps up to me and he quickly rises. "Is she ok?" tears start to trickle out knowing I'm no good at any of this hospital stuff.

"She's fine Pretty Girl," his arms quickly circle around me and I bury my face in his chest. "She was dehydrated, and hadn't slept well or eaten anything today and it just took a toll on her."

"But she is ok?" I ask and feel him nod as his hand starts to rub up and down my back, my arms so tight around him; I think I might crush him.

"She's fine baby girl, I promise," he repeats and my chest tightens, forgetting how it felt to be in his arms again. "Your mom is with her right now…Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I was just scared," I mumble and he nods dropping his head on top of mine. "I'm sorry I didn't answer when you first called," I apologize. "I had just stood up to go to the bathroom and left my phone on the table," I tell him feeling so guilty. I have that damn thing on me all the time and the _one _time I wasn't, I missed the call about one of the most important people in my life.

"It's ok…you called back not five minutes later," he points out and I nod. "Where were you anyway?" he asks and I tense up, slowly pulling back to look at him. "You skip school today?" he asks, reaching up and brushing back my hair and my eyes flutter shut at his touch.

"Luke…" I reach to touch his hand and turn my head to the side, his palm dangerously close to my lips.

"What?" he whispers and not being able to help it, I brush my lips against his hand. I habit I've had since we've been dating. Turning my head to face him, his arm tightens around my waist and tugs me towards him and my breath catches. Looking at how close his lips are to mine and just how long it's been since I've felt them.

Yet I don't have to say anything. When my eyes lock onto his it's like he knows, knows what I'm thinking and what I'm feeling and just like always it just clicks.

"Oh Pretty Girl…" he lets out a long sigh and lifts his chin to brush a kiss to my forehead. "Damn it…" he murmurs against my skin and I close my eyes.

"Damn it…" I let out a dry laugh, clinging my small hands on the side of his shirt.

"Can we talk?" he slides his hands to rest on my face, lifting my head to look at him. "Just…just really talk?"

"Yeah," I nod, chewing on my bottom lip. "I think that would be good."

"Ok," he cuts his eyes down at my lips and back in my eyes and the familiar feeling burns in my stomach as I flick my tongue across my lips. And I let out a long sigh when he brings his lips down to catch mine. Them feeling so amazing as his hand fists through my hair.

"Mr. Scott…oh I-" we pull apart to glance over our shoulder at some blonde nurse. "I was just going to tell you that you can go back now."

"Oh ok, thank you," he awkwardly clears his throat and she nods, spinning on her feet and heading back into a room. "Come on, I'll show you were her room is," he slides his hand slowly down and links our fingers together.

"Ok…" I nod, slowly following behind him down the hall. Hearing the distant sound of crying and instantly know that it's Kylee. "Why is she crying?" I move quickly down the hall and grip the handle on the door.

"No!" she shouts and I push the door open to see mom sitting on the bed beside her. "No I'm not."

"Kylee…" mom speaks slowly, a look on her face I can't read. "The doctor said-"

"I don't care!" she snaps and mom's head drops. "It's impossible, completely false," she states and I cut my eyes at Lucas confused, neither of them seeing us yet.

"Kylee…"

"No!" she yells and I open my mouth to ask what is wrong until she says the one thing that completely shuts me up. "I am not pregnant."

And I drop Lucas's hand thinking my heart just broke a _little_ more inside.

* * *

_Sorry so short, hope you enjoy!_

_Please review!_


	30. Chapter 30

"I know it's late…And I know your mind is racing with about a million thoughts but I need you to talk to me…Please answer the phone. Please text me or call me and let me know where you are. Let me know you're ok. Please Pretty Girl…" I beg sinking into my couch. "Please call me…please," I frown into the phone before hanging it up.

I hate everything right now.

I hate Brooke is hurting, I hate she won't talk to me. I hate she rushed out of the hospital and I hate that for some damn reason she won't answer. I don't know where she is, I don't know what she is thinking and I don't know how I'm ever going to get her to talk to me.

And I hate more than anything the look of pain that was all over her face.

"Brooke?" My heart races when I hear the front door of my apartment open and shut, jumping up from the stool I'm on and moving towards the front. "Brooke thank god you-" and my face drops when I don't see the girl I was hoping for.

"Hey man," he offers a slight wave and I give him a nod.

"Hey…" I go back into the kitchen and hear him follow. "What you doing here?"

"Well…" he spins into the kitchen and heads towards the fridge. "I was kinda hoping Brooke was here," he grabs a beer and pops the lid handing it to me.

"Yeah…" I let out a dry laugh, taking a long sip. "Me too…"

"You hear from her?" he runs his hand through his dark hair and I shake my head. "Me neither…"

"How's Kylee?" I question knowing how scared she must be.

"Well she's pregnant," he lets out a bitter laugh shaking his head. "What is with Davis women? Do they not know how to use a damn condom?" his temper flares and slams his beer on the counter.

"You know, sometimes you can do all the right things and wear what you're supposed to and shit just happens," I defend Kylee quickly, knowing she is going to catch some shit on a few accounts.

"Yeah well she is seventeen. She shouldn't have even been having sex. And what about Alex?"

"Tony…"

"I liked that kid, I hung out with him and let him spend time about my sister and what does he do? He knocks her up!"

"Man…" I hold my hand up to silence him and shake my head. "I know it's easy for me to say because it isn't my little sister. But they weren't doing anything we weren't doing at their age," I point out.

"Yeah well that's different," he grumbles leaning against the counter.

"Not really man," I shake my head and start to peel the label on my bottle. "But she is going to need ya'll. She is scared and mind is racing and she…she is going to have a baby soon," I suddenly find my bottle label really interesting. "A little boy or girl…a little new Davis," I let out dry laugh and frown.

"Are you alright, dude?" Tony questions and I just sit there. "I mean I know Brooke is probably not ok…but are you?"

"I'd be ok if she was ok," I confess and he nods. "But since I can't get her to talk to me, I'm not sure if she is or not," I throw a piece of paper across the counter and lean back in my chair.

"She hasn't called you?" he questions and I shake my head.

"Won't text me back, call me back…isn't at her apartment," I frown. "I just wish I knew where she was."

"Yeah…I guess this isn't going to go well for her," he agreed. "Whole situation sucks…"

"Nothing's going to go to well," I nod, pulling in a deep breath. "But Brooke will be ok," I shrug. "She is upset now but its Kylee. She is going to want to be there for her. Sooner or later that big sister need to protect is going to pop up. Just like soon you will get over be upset and just want to take care of your baby sister."

"Yeah…" he nods in agreement. "I think you and B are going to be ok also Luke."

"I don't know man," I shake my head and stand back up. "I thought today we were but just like always something pops up and just…just messes us up," I frown hating how close I was to almost getting her back. I felt it. When she kissed me I felt it that she still loved me and wanted me but the news of Kylee happened and I actually felt all the walls shoot up in her.

"Ya'll will be alright man," he slaps his hand to my shoulder. "You two…you two are just like one of those couples. Even when you aren't a couple you _are_ a couple," he points out and I nod knowing its right. However still not feeling any better about all of it.

* * *

"And go," I brush my hair back and toss the glass back. The burning liquid traveling down my throat and feeling the heat spread through my entire body.

"Damn girl," he chuckles, slamming the glass back on the bar. "You can throw drinks back."

"I know…" I giggle a bit, gripping my hand through my hair and looking at the boy beside me. "I grew up with brothers…starting training young," I tease and he laughs. "But this one was good…" I look at the now empty glass. "What did the guy say it was again?"

"Umm…" he squints a bit and I tilt my head to the side realizing his little squint isn't as cute as Lucas's. "Green something…" he shakes his head and chuckles.

"Yeah…" I sigh and look back at mirror that is on the other side of the bar. Closing my eyes and shaking my head at all the dizziness in it.

"Phones going off again," I turn my head to look at his hazel ones and again frown a bit. It's not fair to compare every guy I meet to Lucas but I realized the more drinks I have in me, the less I remind myself of that fact and just do it.

"Oh…" I glance down to see a new text message coming in.

'_Baby girl please call me…'_

"Is it him again?" he questions when I slide the message off the main screen.

"Yeah…" I click the hold button at the top and frown.

"Why don't you call him back?" he asks and I wave my hand for another drink.

"Well because I really don't want to talk about what he wants to talk about," I state looking over at him. "And I'm having fun with you Julian," I giving his arm a squeeze and smile.

"Well I'm having fun too," he flashes that boyish smile and I grin back a bit. "I really like spending time with you Brooke," he informs me and I feel a slight ping in my chest by that.

"Yeah…" I force a smile at him and swallow the large lump. "You too…" I lift the shot up to my lips and frown a bit, closing my eyes and once again throwing back the glass.

* * *

"Shit…" I suck on my bottom lip and feel my eyes flutter shut when his lips trail down across my collar bone. Curling my fingers through his hair, I wiggle my legs under him so they can slide around his waist. "That feels good," I pant, jerking his head up and capturing his lips once against with mine.

Tasting the alcohol he drank that night on his lips and I'm more than positive he tastes it on mine. I drank too much tonight, more than I have in a long time. But I just wanted to forget everything for the night, forget all the stuff going on in my life and just escape from it.

So when I looked over in those eyes of his I couldn't help but kiss him, hoping for the night he gets me to forget it all.

Sliding my left hand down his bare chest, I tug on the button of his jeans and hear when it pops. Bring that hand back up to grip onto his shoulder as he slowly rolls his hips into mine making me moan. It's been awhile since I've been like this, felt this feeling bubble in me. Been a long while since I've had sex and I'm slowly starting to once again forget what it's like.

"No…" his hand slides into mine when I got to tug off his pants. Lacing our fingers together he pulls my hand up to rest beside my head. "You're a drunk…"

"So are you…" I flip him over on his back and look down at him. My hair falling all over me as I gaze into his eyes and greatly enjoy the look of want in them. "Don't you want me?" my heart pounds as I slowly start to tug my shirt over my head and toss it to the side.

"Yeah…" he swallows hard, running his hand slowly down my body. "But we aren't doing this…" he grips his hand through my hair and tugs my head to rest against his. "You aren't in a good place right now…You're just…just acting on drunken impulse."

"I'm in a perfect place right now…" I object, so tired of people telling what I'm thinking and feeling. I'm a grown ass woman; I can decide all my actions on my own. "Why won't you just stop talking?"

"Brooke…" I watch the lust flash through his eyes and want to scream when it slowly starts to be replaced with concern.

"Screw it," I throw myself off of him and the bed and move to grab my clothes off the floor. "I don't care anymore," I tug my shirt over my head and yank on my pants.

"Where were you tonight?" he sits up on the bed and my body freezes at the door. "I called you, I text you and you didn't answer. Then you just show up at my place drunk and…"

"I was with Tony…" I lie and hate myself instantly.

"Tony was with me…" he informs me and I swallow that large lump. "So why not tell me where you really were tonight…And why not while you're at it, tell me where you were at when you skipped class."

"I don't have to tell you anything…" I snatch my jacket from the floor and storm out of my room.

"Bullshit!" he snaps and I hear when he starts to move behind me. "That is complete bullshit!" he grabs my arm and yanks me to face him. "If it's anyone's business where you are it's me!"

"No it's not!" I snap, suddenly feeling all the alcohol rush to my head and swear I might get sick. "We aren't together anymore Lucas!" I feel the pain rip through him as I say it and I really wish I would just shut up.

"So what?" he tosses his hands to the side looking at me. "You were just going to come here…sleep with me and then go back to whatever the hell we've been doing the last god damn month and a half?" he snaps at me and I turn my head to the side and feel the pressure build in my eyes. "I mean…" and he trails off and his eyes grow big. "You have to be kidding me…" he lets out a bitter laugh and my eyes slowly trail over to his, looking as if something slowly clicks. "Fuck you," he lets out a painful laugh and slowly takes a step back from me. "Fuck you Brooke…" he spins on his feet away from me and my heart chips just a slight bit more.

"Lucas…" I chase after him and grab his hand, hating when he jerks from me. "It's not what you think…"

"It's not," he spins to face me. "So you didn't just come over here just so I'd fuck you? Because we all know you didn't come here because you miss me."

"That's not true…" I mumble out suddenly wishing I was anywhere but here.

"No Brooke, it is true," he hisses and my eyes drop down. "I'm not sleeping with you Brooke. I'm not going to be someone you use because you can't handle your sister is pregnant and you aren't," he thrusts his finger at me and I swallow a large lump. "I deserve more than that…"

"It wasn't like that Lucas…" pressure builds quicker in my eyes. "It's just…"

"Just what Brooke?" he throws his hands up. "Explain to me what it is because right now…right now I can honestly tell you I don't even want to be around you."

"My sister is pregnant Lucas! My baby sister is having a baby!" I remind him, for the first time since hearing the news being able to say it out loud. "Do you not see how messed up that is?" I let out a dry laugh slapping my hand to the side.

"No Brooke," he shakes his head, his hands resting on the counter. "I see a scared little girl who feels completely helpless. Did you for a second think how completely terrified she is?"

"Well maybe she shouldn't have had sex," I hiss out at him and I can see the angry fly over him.

"God damn it Brooke what is wrong with you!" he snaps, slamming his hands on the counter making me flinch. "Kylee is pregnant! Kylee, your little sister!"

"I know who she is."

"Well do you know how completely alone she feels? Do you know that she feels like she has no choice in anything because anything she picks is going to hurt _you_!" he shoves is finger in my direction. "That she isn't even thinking about anything but the fact her sister is breaking inside. God do you not notice how being pregnant isn't scaring her as much as the fact she is going to completely shatter the one person she loves more than anything?"

"What?" I blink at him.

"There is no right choice for her Brooke. She keeps the baby and she sees the pain on your face every time you look at him or her, she gives it up for adoption and again she has to have you look at her with such disgust for just giving her baby up and if she doesn't have him or her all together she has to live with the feeling of knowing what she did is affecting you!" he snaps at me and I don't know what to say. I don't know what I'm supposed to say to any of that.

"Kylee's pregnant," I whisper clamping my hand over my mouth.

"Yeah she is," his tone is calmer but still so frustrated. "And the person who she goes to for _everything_ who has her back and makes her feel safe isn't there anymore. And this," he waves his hand up and down my body. "Isn't the girl I love. This person, who is off drinking herself stupid and ignoring her _family _and lying to me, is not the girl who made me fall in love all those years back. I have no clue who this person is. So maybe you're right, we don't know each other anymore," he shakes his head shoving off the counter and walking away.

The slamming of the front door making my knees give out as I clasp on the floor, tears never seeming to want to leave.

* * *

Ever feel like you don't belong? I have never in my life walked down the halls of my house and felt like I shouldn't be there. Mom's is at work, Aiden is at school, Tony moved out not long after me so his room is empty, Jason's in the process of moving out so he isn't here and all I think is my sister is somewhere around with a mind racing of things she doesn't even know.

Pregnant.

My little, precious sister is pregnant and that is terrifying. I don't think she knows what is happening, what her mind is thinking or anything just that she has a baby inside of her and I have been the worst sister to her.

Before I even crack the door open I hear her crying and my heart breaks, I don't think I've heard her cry like that in years.

"Ky…" I open the door, my own eyes already watering, her flipping over to see me. "Oh sweetie," I rush towards the bed, quickly taking her in my arms.

"I'm sorry," she cries into me and I shake my head no.

"No, I'm sorry. God I'm so sorry," I rock her as she cries.

"I didn't mean for this to happen," she tells me. "I didn't mean to hurt you and whatever you want I will do, I will do whatever makes you happy," she tells me and my heart shatters.

"No," I shake my head pulling away from her. "Look at me," I order, knocking away her tears. "Look at me," I look at her, she looking still so young, so much like my little sister that I used to have tea parties with and play dress up. "There are only so many things I take pride in completely and there are only really so many things I'm actually good at…"

"Brooke…" she shakes her head looking down. "That's not true…you-"

"Shut up," I order and her eyes widen. "I want a baby Kylee," I confess not that should be too shocking. "I've wanted one since I was old enough to know what a baby was. I'm good with kids, I know it, you know it everyone knows it. And of course I want one."

"I know and I didn't mean to do this to you."

"You didn't do this to me Ky," I let out a dry laugh shaking my head. "You did what I did, you fell in love and you gave yourself to a boy that makes you feel alive and happy and at ease and you love him," I point out even if she fights it knowing she loves that guy. "But I'm good at being with kids Kylee but I'm great at being a big sister," I give a smile, tears filling my eyes. "Kylee losing my baby hurt, it hurt worse than anything I thought I could ever feel but to know that someone I love more than anything would let themselves feel that pain because of me would destroy me."

"Brooke…"

"I'm good at being a big sister, it's really the only things I've been consistent with and proud of and the last few days I've been failing at that and that is my fault," I tell her wiping a tear from her gorgeous face. "My baby sister is pregnant," I give a smile, placing my hand on her still tiny stomach. "There is a beautiful baby in there."

"I know," she _finally_ smiles looking down at her stomach.

"And I promise I'm going to be here. I will be at doctor's appointments and every midnight craving and anything that ever happens that you want I will be here, because _you_ are what is important to me and this baby," I look back down at her stomach. "This beautiful baby is going to be my niece or my nephew."

"He or she will have the best aunt ever."

"And godmother," I point out and she laughs. "And don't forget Brooke is spelled B-R-O-O-K-E," I spell out slowly and she giggles.

"Brooke…" she all of a sudden turns serious. "It's going to be ok right? I mean everything is going to be ok?" she shatters and I bring her into me.

"Yes," I promise, stroking her hair. "Everything is going to be perfectly fine and whatever you do I'm here Kylee, no matter what you have me."

"I'm going to need you."

"Well you got me," I kiss the top of her head. "You're going to have me so much by the time this baby is here you are going to hate me."

"I could never hate you," she tells me and I nod. "Is Lucas mad at me?" she whispers out and I feel my heart break, flashing back to last night's conversation.

"No…" my voice cracks and I pull in a really shaky breath. "But he doesn't like my right now."

"That's not true…he loves you…"

"I don't know if he does anymore," I feel the hot liquid run down my cheek and pull in a broken breath. "I did something really stupid Ky…" I inform her and she looks at me confused. "I got really drunk and might have done something I can't fix. I might have lost him for good this time."

"No…you are supposed to be together forever. You're supposed to show us what real love is," she states and I let out a dry laugh. "If you two can't figure it out what is the hope for the rest of us?"

"I don't know…" I sniffle a bit, not wanting to even entertain the real idea of never being with him again.

"You two will be ok…I promise," she gives as big of a smile as she can give.

"How messed up is this?" I shake my head and brush her hair back. "You are going through what you are and you're trying to convince me things are going to be ok."

"I don't want to talk about this," her arms slide around her small stomach. "I feel if I don't talk about it, then it isn't real."

"It's as real as it comes Loo," I give a gentle tight lip smile and she nods. "You tell Alex yet?"

"Yeah…" she looks down. "He is freaking out."

"Understandable. It's a lot to take in," I point out and she nods. "But he will come around."

"And if he doesn't?" she looks up at me and I can't stand all the fear in her eyes.

"He will…" I pull her into me and kiss the top of her head. "Everything is going to work out how it should," I smooth out her hair and she nods. I, myself not positive how true that statement is.


	31. Chapter 31

"I did something stupid…" I walk into my best friend's apartment and drop on the couch. "Something really stupid."

"I bet whatever it is, it's not that stupid," she walks into the living room, running a towel through her wet hair.

"You'd be surprise," I let out a dry laugh and curl a pillow in my arms. "I'm pretty sure Lucas hates me."

"Now I know you are full of crap," she drops down beside me with a look I know all too well. "Tell me what happened?"

"Kylee is pregnant," I blurt out first and her eyes widen.

"Kylee?"

"Yeah," I let out a laugh and sink into the couch. "And I found out and I just…lost it," I admit and she frowns. "And I couldn't deal with it. So I got stupidly drunk…" I explain first and her frown deepens. "Then I kinda went over to Lucas's and threw myself at him."

"Brooke…"

"I know!" I toss my hands up, not needing the look I was getting. "I know Hales, I know I screwed up."

"What happened with you two?"

"Well obviously he caught onto my reason for coming by," I growl and shake my head. "I just thought in my warped mind that maybe…maybe if I wanted it enough it would happen," I sigh and pick at the corner of the pillow.

"What'd he say?"

"He wasn't going to be used like that," I shrug. "And I want to say it wasn't true, that I wasn't using him but… but I got jealous of Kylee. I wanted what she was getting, so I turned insanely selfish and knew Lucas was the only person I'd be comfortable enough to do that with. So I guess…guess in a way I was using him."

"Brooke, I'm sorry," she reaches over and gives my hand a squeeze.

"How did everything get so screwed up Hales?" my voice cracks and I feel pressure build in my eyes. "How did I go from so happy to my world falling apart completely?"

"I wish I could give you an answer B, but I just can't," she sighs and I nod knowing that. "But I really don't think you and Lucas are truly over. I don't…I don't see you two not ending up together."

"I met someone," I whisper and her eyes widen just a bit more. "And I…I don't have feelings for him, I mean not really. Yet at the same time there is just this…this feeling of new I guess? A feeling of simple," I explain and she gives a slight nod. "And I haven't experienced simple in so long Hales. Yet at the same time…the same time he isn't Lucas," I give a slight shrug. "He doesn't talk to me like Lucas does or look at me or…anything!"

"Brooke…" she pulls in a deep breath like she is trying to decide what to say. "I love Lucas," she tells me and I look down. "But…he screwed up. And he knows that."

"I know he does…"

"But honey…you have to know no one is ever going to be Lucas," she says and I frown. "I hope you and him can work out, but if it doesn't," I try to ignore the pain in my heart by that, "…you have to accept the next guy you are will isn't going to be him. It won't be fair comparing him to Lucas because most the time…most the time it won't even compare."

"I'm tired of hurting Hales," my voice cracks. "I'm so tired of all of this. I mean…why did he have to kiss her? Why did he have to go to her at all?"

"I don't think he has feelings for her Brooke."

"But what if there is just something unresolved there? I mean…he has only done this twice, which is two to many, but he has. And both times have been with her and that scares me."

"I know honey," she pulls me into a hug as I let out a cry. "I know it hurts…but it will be ok. Everything will be ok. However I think you need to talk to him about last time, because I can't imagine what he is thinking," she says and I agree knowing I need to talk to him. Knowing if I want any hope at repairing us I need to apologize for that.

* * *

Walking down the hall of the small high school I feel nervous. I'm pretty sure I'm more nervous now than I have ever been with a conversation I'm about to have with Lucas. Yet…that feeling of nerves just switches to anger when I glance up to see my least favorite person walking towards me.

"Brooklyn," she frowns a bit as she approaches me and I growl a bit.

"Janice," I resist ever urge in me to punch her. Stupid blonde skank.

"How are you?" she walks closer, faking concern.

"I'm perfect Janice, why wouldn't I be?" I give a tight lip smile and she looks down as _if_ she actually felt guilty about something, which everyone knows is bullshit.

"Brooke…" she places her hand on my arm and my eyes narrow on it. "I'm so sorry about the other day."

"What? What other day?"

"Brooke I've heard," her brows pull together and she frowns. "About you and Lucas…how he-"

"Ok," I knock her hand off. "I'm not having this conversation with you. There are things I need to do," I spin away and start walking down the hall towards Lucas's classroom.

"Brooke I'm sure he didn't mean for it to happen," she calls and my whole body comes to a halt. "It just…it just did."

"It just did?" I spin around to face her, my skin turning hot at how angry I'm becoming.

"Yeah, I mean he and I have been spending a lot of time together lately and I can tell," she comments and I swear I might hit her. "The other day we-"

"Ok stop right there," I hold my hand up to silence her. "Firstly let's get one thing straight, there is no _we_ when it comes to you and Lucas. There is a him and there is a you but there is no we," my jaw clenches and fist tighten so hard my nails dig into my palm.

"Brooke…"

"And secondly nothing happened," I wave my hand at her to shut her the hell up.

"Brooke I know…I know what you did last night," she informs me and I swear to god I'm about to lunge. "I heard Lucas talking to David about it. I tried to talk to him about it, tried to help."

"I doubt that…" I let out a bitter laugh.

"Don't think I'm a good friend Brookie?" she kinks a brow and her arms cross.

"No…I believe you're just like Aislinn. A skank who throws herself at someone who is going through a hard time."

"Oh Brooklyn," she lets out a cringing laugh and crosses her arms. "We both know Lucas wasn't resisting."

"And Janice makes her appearance," I give a clap so happy for Mrs. Bitch of the south side to show up.

"Brooke, why don't you just accept how things are? Stop blaming me for the problems you caused. If you lose him you can't blame anyone for it."

"I'm not going to blame you Janice because I'm not going to lose him," I let her know quickly. "I may not know what will happen with me and Lucas but I do know we aren't finished."

"From what I heard ya'll are broken up," her mood doesn't seem so cocky now.

"Lucas and I go through things all the time," I inform her. "We push and we fight and we hurt each other but it doesn't change that he loves me."

"Loves you so much that he is off kissing other girls? But I mean your off doing god knows what with other guys. Why don't you just let each other go?"

"Why? So you can have him?" I let out a dry laugh at that thought. "Janice, you don't even want him!"

"And how do you know that?"

"Because you don't know him," my bottom lip trembles looking at her. "You don't know what makes him happy or sad or mad. You don't know anything."

"I doubt you knew his life story the first time you met him."

"I knew he was hurting," I tell her. "I knew he had two totally different smiles and I knew without a doubt that within ten minutes of being around him he had the most genuine heart," I reach up to touch the necklace around my neck. "He doesn't know _how_ to be the bad guy. He doesn't know how to tell someone no who needs help and you are just trying to use that against him."

"I didn't use anything against him. I didn't throw myself at him Brooke."

"Yeah you are, he is hurting and you see it as an opportunity to dive at him. I saw him hurting and we talked. I didn't lay there thinking of a way to get him to kiss me or get him to touch me. I just listened to him and that Janice is where your problem lies."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means when I first met Lucas he quickly realized the person I was. And you…" my eyes run over her with such disgust. "He knows the person you are," I hiss and she shakes her head at me and narrows her eyes. "You know Janice," I take step towards her and she tenses. "I know exactly what I mean to Lucas, I know with just one look what he feels for me and that look is still there. That look will _always_ be there. So go ahead, go after him, _try_ to get him because you are right we are having problems but don't expect it to last long because both Lucas and I know, hell the entire world knows we are going to be together in the end. Maybe it's not today, maybe we will break up and who knows maybe we will both move on with other people but one day, one day our paths will cross again and timing will be right and that look will _still_ be there."

"How are you so sure that you are going to get your happily ever after Brooklyn? Because to me right now everything seems to be crumbling around you."

"Because he's mine," I smile at that. "Everything about him is mine and everything about me is his. We have something people dream about and everyone can see it, even you can see it. And no matter what you can't keep two people apart who are meant to be."

"Brooke…" I hear behind me but I just keep my eyes focused on Janice looking down at me like she is really wanting to hit me. "Hey," he grips my arm and gives me a tug. "Come on…"

"Yeah," I send one last glare at Janice as he drags me away.

"What are you doing? You can't give the 'beat the shit' look to someone in school."

"I know that David," I jerk my arm away from him. "But that blonde skank is just a bitch and informed she is going after Lucas. So sorry if I'm not going to hug her neck and ask her to braid my hair."

"Brooke…" he places his hands on my shoulders, looking me right in the eyes. "You need to relax…"

"She doesn't want him David! She doesn't even care about him, just a stupid twit who ruins things when people are happy because she is a lonely bitch."

"Ok, that might be true but at the same time don't do that here. It doesn't look good on you and you don't want to lower yourself. That is what she wants."

"God David," I run my hand through my hair so tired. "I can't handle all this."

"Brooke you need to relax. I know a lot is going on but it's not healthy for you to be getting so worked up. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I need to see him, David," I tell him. "I just…I've been thinking a lot and I _need_ to see him."

"Alright, well," he checks the clock. "He should be in his office in the gym. He has a little while before practice starts."

"Ok," I lean up giving him a hug. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, but Brooke…" he pulls back to look at me. "Avoid Janice and try to stay relaxed."

"I will…" I give a half smile, rocking back on my heels and heading towards his office. Opening the gym doors to find students littering around, talking and laughing. Some girls changed into cheer practice uniforms, a few boys standing in gym clothes and just a few standing around talking before heading home.

Walking across the hard wooden floor, I give a small wave and smile to a few of the girls that are friends with Kylee and dart in the hallway so none ask me where she is. Not my place to tell and I don't know how good of a liar I am. Walking down the hall and reaching his office, glancing inside to see him shuffling through some papers, scribbling down something and resting his face on his hand.

I don't know if I should knock, I normally don't. Most times I just enter but right now we are in a spot I don't even know I'm not sure if that is ok or not and I really don't want to get yelled at by him again. So I just knock, pausing a moment to hear a groan and a come in and I debate just leaving.

But I do need to see him.

Cracking the door open, I slide myself through the small space and he glances up at me. "Hey," I offer a small wave but he just stares a second, doesn't offer a smile, a hi, a wave or anything just stares at me, and then looks back down at his papers. "I talked to Kylee," I tell him, leaning against the door.

"Good," his pen starts moving again. "Ya'll needed to talk."

"We did, you were right," I admit and he just nods. "We are better," I say and he again just nods. "Lucas…" I sigh, moving around the desk and dropping down on the top of his desk. Not at all being able to handle all this.

"Brooke…" he groans, leaning back in his chair. "I need to finish this. I don't-"

"I know Lucas," I rush to tell him. "I know you are busy but I need to talk to you, I need… I need you to talk to me."

"We've tried talking Brooke," he lets out a dry laugh. "It really doesn't seem to get us anywhere."

"I know and I know that's my fault, but god Luke…" I take his hand and play with his fingers. "I hate I'm becoming a person you don't know and love anymore. I hate it more then you know."

"Brooke…" he slides his chair closer, sliding his free hand on my leg. "I didn't say I didn't love you anymore. If I didn't love you anymore this would all be so easy."

"I'm just not the person you fell in love with anymore," I say and it's not a question, it's not meant to hurt my feelings I know it's just the truth, it's just a known fact.

"Doesn't mean I don't still love you," he looks up at me and I know he does. "I just…" he trails off like he is embarrassed to admit it.

"Don't know me anymore," I shrug and he shakes his head.

"That's not what I mean, it's…"

"You forget how well I know you _Eugene_," I cut him off and he lets out a laugh. "I know every crease, every scar, every look," I wiggle my nose to stop from crying.

"You just aren't happy anymore Brooke…" he whispers.

"And neither are you," my voice cracks a bit running my hand through his hair. "The look you gave me last night was one you've never given me before. I know what it means, but you've never given it to _me_ before."

"I don't know what look it was Brooke but I don't want you thinking it's one that means I want this over. I love you Brooke, I love you so much and I want this to work. You are my _everything_," he stands up, taking my face in his hands. "My future is you."

"I know it is and you're mine," I sniffle, Lucas's thumb knocking the tear from the corner of my eye. "But maybe we do need a break, a _real _break."

"Maybe we do," he agrees and I swallow the lump in my throat.

"Maybe…" my voice cracks. "Maybe we just go to friends or something. See what it's like not being together."

"How do we do that? How are we ever supposed to be friends?"

"I don't know," I look up at him, tears swimming in my eyes. "But I know that I can't go through the next few months without you in my life. Even if it's not as my boyfriend, you are without a doubt my best friend."

"A break doesn't mean I'm gone Brooke, and it doesn't mean a pass to do what I want," he tells me and I nod. "I get we need time and we need to try things out on our own but I don't even need to think about being with someone else. We just need this for us, we need to breathe."

"Breathe…without each other," I glance up at the ceiling bringing a deep breath. "I guess you will want this back then," I slip my hand into my pocket bringing out the ring he gave me. "It's not mine anymore," I open his hand and place it in his hand.

"No," he stares at it in his hand before shaking his head, picking up the ring and lifting my hand. "I'm not ever going to give this to someone else, this is yours," he slips the ring back on my finger. "This belongs to my Pretty Girl," he rubs his thumb over the band, my finger hiding the inscription he put on it. "No one else will ever be my Pretty Girl," his head drops to rest against mine.

"I love you," I whisper and he nods.

"I love you too," he lifts my chin giving me a sweet, _loving_ kiss. "I'll call you when I get home," he tells me and I nod, the sudden blasting of the scoreboard going off, announcing the start of practice. "I have to go."

"I know," I sniffle, tossing my hair back. "I have work."

"Ok," he brushes a kiss to my forehead breathing in before letting go of me. "Ok," he shakes his head, walking towards the door.

"Luke…" I call and he pauses at the door looking at me. "I'm really sorry… you know I wouldn't…I mean…"

"I know…" he gives a gentle smile, just like always knowing what I'm about to say. "We all do things we aren't proud of," he states and I know he is talking about himself.

"Yeah…" I give a slight nod before bulling in a breath. "Bye Broody…" my voice cracks and he glances down before looking back at me.

"Bye baby girl," he holds his gaze on me a moment longer before walking out and shutting the door quickly behind him. Watching through the small window I watch him pause and close his eyes as he tries to control himself before walking away. Me taking a moment before getting up and doing the same.

* * *

_Hope you all enjoy the new chapter! Sorry I haven't updated some of my stories in a while but I'll try and improve on that._

_P.S. I now have a __**twitter **__thing… It's new to me so still not sure how it works but follow me and I'll so follow you back! _

_**T_Alexandra03**_

_**Review!**_


	32. Chapter 32

"And everything looks great," she informs us and I look at the nervous girl beside me.

"Ok…" she looks at the monitor and chews her lip as I run my hand through her hair.

"Are you taking the vitamins?" she questions and Kylee nods as she wipes the gel off her still pretty small belly. "God, well just keep with that, no more stressing," she orders and Kylee lets out a small laugh. "I know it's scary but you're doing great Kylee," she gives a gentle smile.

"Thank you…"

"Well we are all done here. Just make sure you go see Carol in the front to schedule next appointment and I'll see you in a couple weeks," she smiles before walking out of the room.

"Still cold isn't it?" I tease when she drops the paper towel in the trash.

"Freezing, I mean what is wrong that they can't make this warm? Stupid science," she grumbles and I laugh.

"Yeah, when I had it done I thought it was ice cream putting on my stomach," I point out and she laughs. "You'd think you would be used to it by now," I reason and she shrugs.

"Look at it Sissy," she bites her bottom lip as she looks at the little black and white photo. "That's my baby," she lights up and I can tell she is excited. She is nervous of course but as time passes and more the appointment come I can tell how excited she is.

It's hard not to be.

"God Bubble is going to be the most gorgeous baby ever," I slide next to her the small bed. _Bubble_ being the nickname we gave the baby until we officially know what it is. When Kylee was little I had nicknamed her Bubble, no real reason to why but I had and for some reason it was sticking.

"Yeah…" her voice cracks and I look at her and hate the tears I see building up in her eyes. "Brooke, he is still not ok with this…"

"Ky…." I pull her into me feeling my heart break at how upset she is. She isn't too far a long, just a few months and no one really knows but the people closest to her and with a big shirt she can hide a lot. However its killing her that Alex isn't handling it well. He is there, he is supportive but he just seems…distant. "He is just freaking out a bit. He is still just an eighteen year old boy and all this is a lot to handle."

"Yeah and I'm seventeen and a junior in high school. We are all having issues we have to deal with," her tone drops flat and I frown.

"He will come around," I brush my hand through her hand with as much of a reassuring smile as I can offer. "He doesn't have a family like you do Ky…They are different and not supportive," I point out and she agrees with that one. "His support system is him…So he will come around," I promise really believing that. "And if not we will get Tony and Luke to kick his ass," I tease dropping my head to hers and she laughs.

"Speaking of Lucas…" she trails off as she starts to pull her clothes back on. "How are you two?"

"Umm…" I chew my lip a bit and grab my phone from my purse. "We haven't talked much lately," I confess and send off a text. "It makes it harder," I frown dropping into the chair and breathe in deep.

"Think it's all pretty hard B," she points out pulling on her shirt and I nod. "Miss him?" she asks and I let out a dry laugh.

"So much…but we are really trying to do this apart thing and honestly as long as I don't see him I'm good," I shrug and she gives me a '_really'_ look. "Well I'm ok," I reword and let out a small laugh.

"People meant to be B," she stands up and opens the door. "People meant to be…" she reminds me and I nod following her out the door.

* * *

"Good job Jaymee," I give a slight clap as the young girl finishes up on her presentation. The room joining in as I stand up and walk to sit on my desk. "Who's next?" I wonder and the room all gives attention when the class door opens up. "Miss Davis…nice of you to join us…"

"Yeah sorry," she blushes a bit and ducks her head into the room and moves towards me. "I overslept," I see the lie stamped across her face as she hands me an excuse note. Her small hand resting on her small stomach as she gives me a look before heading back to her desk.

Looking down and frowning a bit at the handwriting on it.

'_Please excuse Kylee Davis…she had a doctor's appointment this morning. Any questions please call 436- 555-2656. Thank you Brooke Davis'_

God I miss her. Everyone thinks it's easy but it's not, it's so far from easy that just her damn signature on a piece of paper makes my chest hurt a bit.

"Coach…" I glance up to see Jonathan looking at me. "Can I go?" he questions and I nod.

"Yeah…" I stand up and clear my throat. "Go ahead…but I'll be right back," I move towards the hall. Walking down the hall and into the main office, really just needing to get out of school today.

It's been a bit of a shitty day.

"Principal Turner," I knock on his office and he nods me in.

"Lucas, what can I do for you?" he leans back in his chair looking at me.

"I was wondering if there was anyone you could call to cover the rest of my classes? I'm not feeling so great today," I lie a bit and hope he believes it.

"I'm sure there is someone we can call in. I know Whitney called earlier seeing if there was any time she could put in," he reaches over and starts flipping through some book of numbers.

"Thanks…but also here is a note from Kylee Davis, she was late today and figured I could just drop this off now," I hand it over to him. As teachers we supposed to turn all the notes in at the end of the day to the office, however I'm hoping to get out of there and that is the only note I have.

"Kylee Davis huh?" he studies the note in his hand. "She's the one that is…"

"Yes sir," I nod honestly still not used to hearing '_Kylee is pregnant_' out loud. I mean I know she is, seen all the facts, heard her announce it along with fighting with Brooke around it but it still just seems so unreal to me. I mean its Kylee.

However after Kylee found out Tori explained to Turner along with Kylee's counselor explaining it all. Helps with when she misses school and needs to make up work and classes.

"She's Brooke Davis's sister," he states and I awkwardly scratch my jaw. "And you are dating her, aren't you?"

"Not exactly anymore," I mumble out, that also being something I'm not used to saying. "We're trying things apart for a while."

"Well I just trust you aren't giving Miss Davis special attention. I wasn't aware of the situation when she was assigned to the class and now it's too far into the year and that young girl is going through too much to switch one more thing up."

"Kylee is a good student Mr. Turner," I make that point clear. "She doesn't need any special attention. Anything she accomplishes is all on her," I make clear because even if we are apart I'm still very protective of that young girl. Who I agree is going through a lot.

"Good to know…" his eyes linger on me a moment before going back to his computer. "I hope you feel better Mr. Scott," he says and I just give a nod and step out of the room wanting to get out of her.

* * *

"How's your day been?" he grins at me and I lean on the table looking at him.

"How do you do that?" I raise my brow confused. "How even when a day is shit you just keep smiling?" I wonder and he shrugs.

"I don't know…I just am…"

"Do you ever frown?" I kink a brow and watches me for a moment before the smile slips but _barely_ before he speaks again.

"Just about every time you turn me down…"

"Julian," I shake my head and lean back. "It's not like that and you know it…"

"I know…" he spins his straw in his drink pondering some thoughts. "I know you are going through stuff Brooke and I know…I mean I'm so completely aware that you are still in love with him," he points out and I look down honestly feeling guilty about that a little. Not sure why though. "But here I spend most days talking to you and every day thinking about you," he states and I blush a bit. "And I like being your friend but I'd be lying if I didn't admit I want more."

"Julian…" I frown a bit and look up at him. "I care about you," I confess because I do care about him. To the extent I don't know but I do care about him. "And you being here the last couple months have meant so much to me. However I want to be fair to you. Why would you want to even _try_ to date someone who still has strong feelings for someone else?" I question thinking that sense. "I mean is that almost setting yourself up to fail or something?" I wonder and he shrugs.

"Yeah but if I don't try I definitely fail," he points out and I frown. "I like you Brooke," he reaches across the table to squeeze my hand and I swallow the huge lump in my throat. "And when you care about someone you go for it…even if it could end with getting your feelings hurt."

"Yeah…" I feel heat run through my eyes and pressure start to build as I pull in a deep breath. "I get that…" I pull in a deep breath. "But I…" I swallow the large lump in my throat. "I honestly still love him so much," I slowly pull my hand back and place it in my lap. "I don't want to lead you on Julian."

"Why don't you just let me worry about me?" he pushes and I slowly nod. "So you think maybe you would possibly go on a date with me? I mean it's not like we haven't been on many," he teases a bit and waves his hand around the table. "You just label it friends hanging out to feel less guilty about it."

"Can I think about it?" I ask and he looks a little sad but nods in agreement. "I'm sorry Julian…"

"Don't be sorry for being cautious. It's ok to be protective of yourself," he tells me and I hate how easily he gets me. It drives me nuts someone getting me and it not being Lucas, it scares me.

"But I have to go. I promised Rachel I'd meet her to talk. Has some Tony drama going on," I lie a bit. I'm not meeting Rachel, but she and Tony are having a few issues. At work a girl Tony dated a few times, awhile back started working there and Rachel is freaking out afraid there is something going on there. Which we all know is crap. However Rachel has always had some issues with trust.

"Well I'll see you soon I hope," he stands up with me and I nod pulling my purse on my shoulder. "Think about what I said?" he asks and I of course agree since I did already. "Ok good," that damn smile returns and I feel something weird bubble in my stomach.

"Julian…" my heart pounds completely out of my chest when he places his finger under my chin and tilts it up to look at him. Really hoping he isn't about to do what I think and really wishing I could get my feet to move and stop him.

"Bye…" he whispers and leans in and presses a soft kiss to my lips. It short, it quick and as fast as it happens is over but it still happened and I swear my heart explodes in my chest. "Call me later," he pulls back quickly and I just give some noise responds that my throat makes and dives out of the small shop and down the sidewalk as tears start to fall.

* * *

Sitting on the old worn out bench, I hold the phone to my ear. I've been here awhile, just sitting and thinking and with the time I realized I just need to talk to some. Yet it seems like a century it rings before the other end clicks on.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi…" my voice cracks and I curl into the jacket around me.

"_Hey you…what's going on?" _

"I've…I've had a not great day today…" I confess and I drop my head to my hand.

"_Well what's going on?" _he asks and I can still hear all the love he has for me. No matter what we go through, not matter how much we've might of hurt each other in the past he will always be there for me and I will always be there for him.

"You're going to be mad at me…" I sniffle. "You might hate me…"

"_Impossible," _he actually laughs at the idea and I close my eyes and shiver a bit with the cold air. _"Brooke…"_

"Mhmm?"

"_What's going on baby girl? Talk to me…_"

"There is someone I've been hanging out with," I start with and hate the long silence on the other end. "And…and it was really innocent…" I explain also. "But suddenly it switched…but I think I always knew at some point it was…"

"_What…what are you saying Brooke?"_

"I'm saying…"my voice cracks and I quickly wiggle my nose. "I'm saying that today he asked me if I would go on a date with him…"

"_Well…" _he lets out a dry laugh. _"What did you say?" _he asks and through I know he can't see me I just shrug. _"What do you want me to say to you Brooke?" _

"I want you to tell me what is wrong with me…" more tears fall and my body trembles. "Because he is…he is a great guy…an amazing guy but…"

"_But what?"_

"He isn't Lucas…" my voice breaks and I let out a small sob. "And when he is talking to me he says the right things and does the right things and makes me happy. He makes me laugh and smile and I haven't done that in so long David…but all I think is why aren't you Lucas?"

"_No one is going to be him Brooke. Even if you two don't end up together you have to realize that no one is going to compare. You two have been through so much shit…" _he tells me and I nod. _"And he is your first love…"_

"My first everything…" I whisper with a frown.

"_No one really gets over their first love. No matter where their life takes them, who they end up with in the end they don't forget them. You'll never forget him but it's also not fair to compare everyone to him because it won't add up._"

"Julian kissed me…" I tell him and don't want him mad at that. "We were sitting there and he kissed me and I didn't stop him and…and is that cheating David? How am I any better than Lucas?"

"_Because you two weren't together…" _he points out and I know he and Lucas are close but it means a lot to me he still is _my_ friend. "_But at the same time he is so in love with you Brooke…_"

"Yeah…now…" I let out a dry laugh. Hating how that sounded, hating how he worded that to me. He shouldn't have kissed her and _then_ know he loved me…he should have known. He should have always known.

"_You do what you need to do Brooke. If you need to move on, date other people and figure out what you are feeling and trying to figure out do it. Do what you need to do to make you happy because at the end of the day no one else but that matters."_

"Lucas makes me happy…" I whisper it being honest. "Well he used too…I just don't know if I can be with him…I don't know if I can be with him every day remembering he wasn't sure what he felt about me David. I've never doubted loving him and he says it but his actions have been so different. I mean he kissed another girl, he told me he _now_ knows he loves me and for months he…he just didn't seem to see me anymore. A relationship isn't supposed to be like that David…it's not."

"_Sometimes… sometimes we have to lose what we love to realize what we are doing wrong. But just because we are stupid in letting them go doesn't mean we didn't truly love them Brooke. And it doesn't mean that we won't fight like everything to get them back. And that is what you're really wanting right? For him to fight for you?_"

"I don't know what I want anymore…" I frown hating how all of this is turning out. "All I know is I don't want to be this confused and I want my heart to stop hurting David…it just hurts all the time."

"_You know if I could help I would. There is just no easy way to get over a broken heart…_"

"Sucks…" I let out a bitter laugh and shake my head.

"_Like hell…" _he agrees and we fall in a small silence. _"Damn it…" _he curses when I hear a loud knock in the background. "_B, someone is here. I have to go but call me later ok?_"

"Ok…I will…"

"_I love you Brooke, just…just be happy,_" he asks and I let out some noise not sure how to respond to that. "_Love you bye…_"

"You too, bye," I slid to hang up and throw my head back. "Damn it!" I scream and drop my head to my legs as I start to cry. Why is this so hard? Why am I so unhappy? It's like I can't win, I'm with him I'm sad, I'm not with him I'm sad. It such a lose lose I don't know what the hell to do. There is just so much growing both of us need to do that its making me mad.

"Brooke…" my head snaps up and I look up to see the blonde boy before me. "What's wrong?" he moves quickly towards me and drops the ball by his feet.

"Nothing…" I lie and know that is so dumb since he can always tell. "What are you doing here?" I sniffle a bit and hope my eyes aren't too red from crying.

"Need to clear my head," he explains and I slowly nod. "What's wrong Brooke?" he studies me but again I just answer with a nothing. Doing the best I can to avoid his gaze. "Let's try that again but you tell the truth," he slowly sits down beside me and I let out a small laugh. Told you he knew I was lying. "What's wrong?"

"I don't even know," I shake my head knowing I can't talk to him about this, knowing he can't know I'm freaking out because someone kissed me. "I'm just…crying and I can't even figure out why."

"Someone do something to upset you?" he wonders but I shake my head no. "Just one of those days?" he says and I nod dropping my head to rest on his shoulder.

"Ever have something happen and you can't figure out why? Can't figure out how to deal with it?" I ask and tilt my chin to rest on his shoulder and his head turns to look at me and I catch how close his mouth is to mine. It's been almost two months since I've touched those lips and it scares me I feel more with his hovering close then actually feeling someone else's.

"Kind of a stupid question don't you think?" he lets out a dry laugh.

"Yeah…" I agree knowing that was dumb. "Just didn't think it through before I asked it," I shrug and he nods looking down. "How was your day today?"

"It…" he pauses a moment. "It wasn't one of my favorite days honestly…"

"What happened?" I ask, brushing my hair from my face and I feel him shrug.

"Just one of those days…" he repeats rubbing his hands together and pulling in a long breath. Us both just staying quiet as we watch the water move by in the river beside us. It moving so slowly as the light breeze rushes over us. "I miss you, you know?" he whispers after a long pause and I nod.

"I miss you too Broody," I snuggle into his side and kiss his shoulder. "I'm sorry you've had such a bad day…"

"Yeah…" he lets out a dry laugh and turns his head to look at me. "Hasn't just been a bad _day_ Brooke…" he informs me and I glance down knowing what he means. "I love you…" he presses a kiss to my forehead and I feel it tingle against my skin. "And it's hard… all of this has been really…hard…"

"I'm sorry…" my voice cracks and I stand up. Feeling guilty about so many things, one being that kiss earlier. "God I'm so sorry for everything that is happening…"

"I know…" he grips my hand and jerks me into him. His strong arms coming around my small body and my cling around his neck. "I know Pretty Girl…I know…" he whispers in my hair. "I'm sorry I hurt you…" he kisses the side of my head and I nod. "And I'm sorry I let us grow so far apart…"

"I just want it to stop," I pull from him not needing to be that close. "I don't want to do this anymore Lucas… if I'm not with you I don't want to love you anymore…" I confess and watch pain wash over him. "Why can't I turn these feelings off? Why do I just…just compare everyone I meet to you?"

"Because you're supposed to be with me Brooke," he lets out a bitter laugh and shakes his head. "God don't you get it? Why can't you just forgive me? It meant nothing…_she_ meant nothing…" he states and I let out a bitter laugh as I feel that pain and anger build up inside of me. "But you can't just let it go…"

"Let it go?" my anger pops more and I tighten my fist. "Luke you kissed another girl! A girl that for some reason we have issues and you _always_ run too!" I remind because that kiss wasn't the first.

"Brooke…" his head drops and he shakes it.

"And it wasn't just a kiss," I remind him. "You…you told me you stopped it before it went too far…which to me says it wasn't just a quick peck!"

"I was just being honest with you…"

"Yeah after weeks of lying…" my tone sharp and watch him swallow hard on that one. "What is it about me that isn't enough for you?" my voice breaks with that. "What does she seem to have that always pulls you back?"

"Nothing Brooke," he tosses his hands up. "She doesn't have anything I want. God I'm sorry I kissed her but…but shit…nothing I say is going to make you understand…nothing I say will make you happy. But it was a kiss…_just_ a stupid kiss…"

"A stupid kiss…" my arms cross as I look at him, not getting why he doesn't get I'm not ok with it. "Julian asked me out today…" I hit at him and his head snaps up to lock onto my eyes. "And when I went to leave, he…he kissed me…" I lose some confidence and swallow the large lump instantly regretting telling him that. "But it was just a stupid kiss so it shouldn't hurt you at all…" I reason and he lets out a harsh laugh and shakes his head as he stands up from the table.

"So that's your point?" he spins to face me and I try my best to hold my ground. "I screw up and you just kiss someone else as payback? Try to one up me? Jesus Christ Brooke," his fist tighten and I do all I can not to rush and apologize. "If I told you I fucked her would you just pick the closest random guy?" he challenges and I honestly didn't mean to, but with all I'm feeling, everything building up over the last few months my hand comes back and across his face so fast it shocked even me.

"Don't…" I order thrusting my finger in his face. "Don't you say that to me…you know I'd never do that. You know you are the only guy I've ever been with…"

"Not counting Grant right?" he hisses as me and I feel my blood boil.

"I hate you…" I growl shoving him back a step. "God I never thought I could but I hate you," my voice starts to crack not believing he would throw that back in my face. "I told you what happened with that and I…I can't believe you would say that to me."

"I can't believe we haven't been broken up two months and you are already seeing someone new…"

"Least it didn't take me two years to figure it out," I hit back and his brows crease.

"Why don't you ever allow me the option to screw up?" he wonders and I tilt my head not wanting to look at him. "God everyone does it all the damn time…however the few times I do…you act like I murdered someone."

"Because when other people screw up it doesn't hurt me," I confess and his eyes close. "People mess up Lucas, everyone does it. But when you do…it's not little things Luke. You cheated on me…"

"It was just a kiss…"

"You don't get it…it's not about the kiss Lucas…" my voice cracks and I shake my head. "It's not and the fact you don't get that is what scares me the most. God damn it…" I turn my back to him and run my hand through my hair. Feeling my breath catch when his two arms come around my waist.

"Explain it to me…" he asks and I feel my body fall back into him. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry for everything I said because I was just hurt and wanted you to feel it too. But I didn't mean it and I'm sorry and I'm sorry for the things I have done but…but I can't lose you Brooke," he buries his face in my hair and I try not to cry again. I'm so tired of crying. "So please…please explain to me what I can do to make you happy…please…" I feel his lips brush across my neck and feel my heart ping in my chest.

"I shouldn't have to explain Lucas…" I turn to face him, his arms still tight around me. "You should just know…" I shrug and his head drops. "Damn it…" I shake my head and frame my hands to his face to look at me. "What happened to the boy who used to know me so well?"

"I love you…" he whispers when he can't come up with anything else and my eyes close.

"I have to go…" I detangle myself from him not at all being able to be with him. It makes it too hard.

"Brooke…" he calls when I start to walk away from him and I freeze slowly looking at him. "What did you say?" he asks and my brows crease. "When he asked you out…what did you say?"

"I told him I was in love with someone else…" I admit and watch something flicker through him. "And he told me he understood that and asked if I would think about it…so I told him yes…"

"Why would he ask out a girl who loves someone else?"

"Because he said when you care about someone you go for it…" I explain hoping he catches the hidden meaning in that. "Even if it meant you could end up hurt."

"I don't want you to go out with him Brooke…" he tells me but I already knew that.

"And I don't want to close my eyes at night and see you kissing her…" I challenge back, hating the jabs we keep taking at each other but for some reason not being able to stop. "But it seems we don't always get what we want…" I end with and watch as so many things run over him. Turning on my feet and as quickly as I can get away from him. Honestly scared what might happen if I stay around him too much.

He's my weakness…and every time those gorgeous pale blue eyes look at me and I see that pain, I suddenly forget why I'm not with him anymore. Well until I close mine.

* * *

_So! Wednesday I had to work and got seriously sad because I was __**going to miss OTH**__…but I recorded it…so I thought…So I get home…get ready and when sister and I flip on the DVR it __**didn't record!**__ I was so mad! I was like really? After nine seasons watched, countless hours writing for this show and talking and watching reruns I don't see the series finale!_

_WHAT. THE. SHIT._

_So I got grumpy and started writing this chapter…then I was in a weird mood because my feelings are hurting a bit over a boy…which is weird because I've spent the last almost 21 years of my life not letting boys hurt me…don't let them that close…and suddenly my best friend is hurting me a lot. So that's why this chapter may seem off._

_BUT NOT THE POINT!_

_The point is OTH is finally over and I really enjoyed the last episode. Well except for Brulian. I don't know why that couple bugs me but something makes me mad…which is why I cringe when I write them. But I just think I write them so Lucas can come in and win her back…like in my mind happened when the final credits rolled on the finale! Haha I know I have issues…I don't know why I love Brucas so much…_

_But I hope you enjoyed the new chapter And also __**Loo-McAlister**__ wanted me to tell you all she hasn't updated because her computer broke and she doesn't have anything to write one…mainly because I'm always on my computer but she will update when she can!_

_But review!_


	33. Chapter 33

_So embarrassing enough I totally messed up on the whole Naley wedding! In one chapter I stated it was happening in two weeks and then the next I had said two months had passed and no wedding was mentioned...so to fix my error instead of just writing a new chapter I am going to have flash backs of their wedding. I'm sorry if you all wanted something more! This was my entire fault!_

_I suck!_

* * *

_Trailing my eyes across the small gap between us they lock onto hers. Hers are casted downward and there is such a pain in them. And I hate it. She looks gorgeous in her red dress, her lips painted a bright red looking gorgeous on her cream covered skin and her hair pulled to the side. She looks perfect._

_My perfect Pretty Girl. _

"_And I realized," Haley's voice brings me back to the people who should be holding my attention in this moment. "I feel safest in your arms," she glows as she speaks and though I try my best my eyes again travel to the girl over her shoulder, however this time I'm not the only one not paying attention to the couple. "I feel happiest in your presences, and I feel more loved in the moments you are looking at me than I ever have," she speaks and I watch as my favorite brunette bites her trembling bottom lip and eyes start to build with tears as they look at me._

_God I miss her. I didn't think it was possible to miss someone this much, but I literally wake up every morning and feel the worst pain I ever thought imaginable rip through my chest and I hate it. _

"_And even on my loneliest of days, they weren't so bad because I knew…I knew it was just one day closer to finding you…" tears start to feel in her eyes, but the smile still remains on her face. "I love you Nathan Royal Scott," she smiles and there is such a look of peace of her. This look of her life slowly coming complete. "I never thought it was possible to love someone this much but it is and I'm going to love you…always and forever," she finishes with and I watch as my brother completely lights up as they finish their vows and he slowly slips the ring on Haley's delicate finger._

"_And I know pronounce you man and wife," the preacher smiles. "You may now kiss your beautiful bride," he doesn't even finish before Nathan has Haley in his arms kissing her. The kiss lasting long enough to make the room laugh a bit before Nate realizes he is in fact in a church and pulls back. Haley blushing as she laces her fingers through Nathan and they start down the aisle. _

_I pausing a moment for them to get about halfway before I step forward and reach for Brooke's arm. Her honestly trembling as she slides her arm through mine. Our first __real__ form of contact in weeks. And even it being so small I still feel the electricity running through my body at her touch. _

"_You look beautiful," I lean in a bit to whisper in her ear and watch the goose bumps rise across her neck as my breath washes over it. _

"_Thank you…" her voice sounds chipped and again that pain rips through my chest._

"_Save me a dance later?" I almost plead and it feels like an eternity while I wait for her answer. _

"_Yeah…" she finally answers when we reach the end of the aisle. "Of course…" we pause a moment and she slowly turns to face me. _

"_Brooke…" I don't know what to say, I know there has to be something, anything, to make this better but I can't think of it. Just like always I come up empty handed and I hate it. It shouldn't be this hard, it shouldn't be this difficult. After years together, countless conversations and so many silent moments I should know what to say. I should know this girl and I hate I can't come up with anything. "Will you ride with me to the reception?" I stupidly say and shake my head at it._

"_I…I told Rachel I'd ride with her and Tony," she tells me. "We have to stay a little longer to pick up the bridal room."_

"_Oh…o-ok." _

"_But I'll see you when I get there," she rushes to say and I nod. "Bye Luke…" her voice cracks as she turns on her feet and starts to head away from me. Hating more than anything when I hear her let out a sob before disappearing behind a door._

"Brooke…" I let out a long sigh as my eyes flutter open, rolling over on my side to find her not beside me. The bed used to smell of her, my sheets, my pillows, my clothes, yet now it's gone. It's been almost two months since I've woken up beside her and the sweet smell of vanilla and strawberries has now been replaced with my smell of aftershave and whatever the hell cheap shampoo I grab.

However every time I fall asleep I have a dream. Nine times out of ten it's more a memory and in it I always try to think of what I'd do differently in the situation. At Nathan and Haley's wedding last month I would have not let her walk away from me. When we danced I would have held her closer, I would have told her how much I missed her and how much I loved her. I would have told her sorry.

I want to do last night over.

I want to have just completely rewind and when I walked up on the River Court and saw her crying, I want to have comfort her. I want to have taken blame and not once again just get angry and make her feel what I'm feeling. It's my fault, I know it is. I just honestly don't know how to be me without her.

Which I know sounds terrible, no one should be so dependent on someone but I am. Brooke Davis is my everything; she is the love of my life and I have to find a way to fix what I've done. I have to get her back.

Yet every morning I wake up and I fail to figure out how to do it. And every morning I realize I again have to go through another day without her.

* * *

"Make sure to finish the rest of the chapter for a quiz tomorrow," I call over the loud bell that blasts through my classroom and of course chuckle at all the groans I receive. "Kylee…" I say and watch the dark haired girl lift her head to look at me. "Mind staying after for a minute? Like to talk about what you missed in class yesterday," I lie a bit and she slowly nods.

"I catch you at lunch," she comments to Alex and he just offers her a weird look before walking out of the class. Kylee letting out a sigh as she pulls her bag on her shoulder. "What's up?" she walks towards my desk and I lean for a bit in my chair.

"How are you feeling?" I ask, not really having much info on her lately. I've of course talked to Tony but he's been so freaked about his baby sister being pregnant he seems kinda vague on the whole topic.

"I'm ok…" she chews her lip and I quickly catch the lie. Brooke does the same thing.

"Ok…" I lean back in my chair and cross my arms over my chest. "How about I ask again and this time you not give me the robotic answer you've programmed in you," I reason and she lets out a long breath. "How you doing kiddo?"

"I've been better," she lets out a dry laugh and runs her hand over her very small belly. "I mean…no one knows but my teachers and the family, so I don't have to deal with all the high school gossip."

"Sometimes the high school gossip isn't the hardest part…"

"No, having your boyfriend acting like it's not happening is the hardest part," tears build in her eyes and I really hate it. "I don't get it Luke," she drops down on my desk. "He said he loved me…and I really believe he does, but…but damn it he is just so…distant from me. I get he is just an eighteen year old boy but I didn't do this by myself."

"He will come around…"

"If one more person tells me that I might seriously scream," her tone flips and I frown a bit wishing I knew what to say to her.

"He loves you…" I settle to start with. "And he is going through a lot more than any of us know. I mean you have an amazing family Ky…Alex's family isn't like that. They have everything planned for him and when he goes home at night he doesn't have someone like Tori telling him it will be ok. He has his father laying in on him…his mother telling him how badly he screwed up," I tell her, that being something he confessed to me a few days ago. If it wasn't for the fact I was so pissed he was weird Kylee I might actually feel bad for the kid. "His mind he is losing no matter what he does, he will disappoint someone."

"Then why doesn't he tell me that!" she tosses her hands up. "It's like he is trying so hard to be by the book, say the right things, do the right things it comes across fake. It comes across as him just…just not wanting this at all."

"What do you want?"

"Honestly?" she asks and I nod. "At first I didn't want to. At first I decided I was going to give Bubble up…"

"Bubble?"

"Brooke and I named him or her Bubble because we didn't know what it was," she explains with a hint of a smile and I get one. Sounds like them. "But I wanted my baby to have what I couldn't give them. However then I went to the doctor and I saw the pictures and I thought this is _my_ baby. I created them and I want them. Is that wrong?"

"No…" I shake my head because that is not at all wrong. "I remember when Brooke miscarried the baby," I start slowly hating every time I talk about her and that point in her life I picture how she looked, kills me how much pain she felt. "She told me…she said I loved him," I recall the conversation. "She said for a brief second I thought I was pregnant and I already loved that baby more than I loved anything. That this…instinct just kicked in and I was a mother…"

"It's true," she sniffles a bit. "I thought it was impossible but I really love something so much and I haven't even met them yet."

"And I will tell you something I told her," I lean forward to place my hand on her leg. "That baby is a part of you Kylee. I don't care if it is for a minute, a week or a lifetime. You have a child growing inside of you and it is _never _wrong to want them. Even if the situation is just all off, sooner or later it will all come together and work out," I promise and a single tear trickles down her cheek.

"You aren't going to give up on her are you?" she randomly asks and my brows crease. "You are good for her…you always have been. Please don't give up on her…"

"I'm trying really hard not too Ky…but…but I've been screwing up a lot," I let out a dry laugh and she slowly nods.

"I know…but she loves you," she gives a slight shrug. "She loves you so much and I think it scares her a bit. I think even after all this time she is still trying to figure out why? But she doesn't need too… she just needs to accept that you two are meant to be…"

"You think you could tell her that for me?" I wonder kinda happy after all the times I've screwed up at least someone still thinks we are supposed to be together.

"Even if the situation is off, sooner or later it will all come together and work out," she repeats my words back at me and I slowly nod. "You know I love you like you're my big brother right?" she slowly stands and I follow suit.

"Yeah…I love you too kiddo…" I give her a quick hug honestly loving the whole Davis family. I think that is one thing that has made this break up so hard. I miss the whole family. Yeah I see Tony often, talk to Jason some, even though he is traveling all the damn time for his work, and see Kylee every day. I miss talking to Aiden and playing video games, I miss Tori's cooking and her just being her. I miss my family.

"She's going to come back to you Luke…"

"And he is going to come around," I tell her and she slowly nods.

"See you later Luke," she slowly grabs her stuff and heads towards the door. "Oh…sorry," she apologizes at the last person I thought I'd see as she moves past them and out the door.

"Do students normally call their teacher by their first name?" she teases a bit and I frown.

"That's Brooke's sister," I inform her and she mouths a 'oh'. "Is there a reason why you are here?"

"Well…you haven't talked to me in months," she lets out a dry laugh and sways her way towards me. "And I'm about to leave…"

"Leave?"

"Booked a swimsuit ad…Moving back to LA for a bit…"

"Good for you Ais," I give a tight lipped smile. "You pop up long enough to screw my life…again…and just disappear when the work is done. Congratulations."

"Why are you suddenly so pissed at me?" her hands drop to her side confused. "Last time we talked you were upset…but you didn't…you didn't hate me."

"Yeah well last time we talked I thought she was going to come back to me…and in case you were wondering she hasn't," my tone sharp and she frowns.

"I'm really sorry Luke…"

"I'm sure…What is with you anyway? Do you just not want me happy?" I question and her eyes widen. "Because every time I am you pop up and just…just mess it all up!"

"I'm sorry Lucas, I'm sorry I let it happen and I'm sorry everything is messed up but this isn't all my fault!" she places her hand on her chest annoyed. "_You_ came to my house that night, _you _came to talk and _you_ kissed _me_ back!" she reminds me and I close my eyes knowing she is right. I can't blame her for it…god I need to quit blaming everyone for my screw up.

"I'm sorry…" I run my hands over my face deflating a bit. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you…everything…everything is just really messed up…" I drop back in my chair and let out a long breath. A small silence falling over us before I speak again. "She's seeing someone else…" I finally confess. "She told me last night…and I just…I don't know how to handle it."

"Is it serious?" she slowly eases in a desk and I shrug.

"I don't think it is…but it could turn into it," I admit. "And everyone keeps saying she is going to come back but I don't know if she is. What if I lost her Ais? What if I lost her over something so stupid and meaningless?"

"I…I don't know Luke…" she shifts a bit in the chair and I slowly nod knowing it's true. No one knows. "Is Kylee…is she the one that's…"

"Yeah…" I nod looking at her curiously. "How did you know?"

"Nate stopped by," she lets out a dry laugh. "He can make you feel about two feet tall when he wants to…told me Brooke was going through some serious shit and she didn't need me adding it to."

"He's really protective of her…"

"He's really protective of you," she informs me and I slowly nod. "But she is so young," she glances back to the door Kylee exited out of. "God…I can't imagine…"

"She's strong…she has a supportive family…she will be ok…"

"But still…" she shrugs and I nod knowing what she meant. "I don't know if I could handle that…"

"Yeah…" I let out a dry laugh. "I've been through it twice…doesn't get easier…"

"You and Brooke…" she trails off, already knowing about Lindsey.

"Yeah…" I clear my throat a bit. "But she…she lost the baby," I shrug and try to ignore the feeling that bubbles in me.

"I'm sorry Luke…"

"I dealt with it," I push back to look at her. "I just hate what Brooke went through. I mean she just seemed so lost…so broken hearted and I hated it. I didn't know how to protect her…guess I still don't…" I let out a bitter laugh and shake my head. "Have fun in LA, Aislinn," I look back up at her. "Be safe…"

"You too," she slowly stands up and awkwardly stands there a moment. "I want you to know I really am sorry Lucas…"

"I know…"

"Bye…" her voice cracks a bit and offers me a wave which I return. Watching as she leaves and realizing how truly stupid I am. I cared about her, I honestly did but she doesn't hold a damn candle to Brooke.

"Jackass…" I mutter to myself and go back to working.

* * *

"My god I'm tired," I walk through my apartment and drop down on the couch. Glancing at all the boxes around me I frown a bit. I only have five days left in this apartment before I move in with Rachel and I'll be honest, as excited as I am to move, I'm going to miss this place. I'm going to miss the memories. However maybe it's better that I'm leaving. Too many things here remind me of him, damn let's be honest everything in here reminds me of him.

What is wrong with me? It's been two months…why is all this still so damn hard? However if you wake up beside everyone every day for over two years, spend all your time with them and speak to them all day every day; it's going to take a while to get over it.

"It's because you love him idiot…" I grumble and hear my head yell at me to shut up. To lock that up because I'm not supposed to. We are not supposed to be together…he lied, he cheated…he pulled away and he… "He loves me…he's loves me like no one else has but at the same time he has crushed me like no one else has…but I still just love him…" I flip my phone open and scroll down to his number.

'_Hi…_'

I write the text and just stare at it, not sure where to go from where. There are so many things I want to say to him…so many things I want to say but I just don't know what they are. "Shit…" I jump when I hear a knock at my door and my heart pound. That honestly scaring the crap out of me. "Coming!" I call tossing my phone on the coffee table and wrapping my jacket around me. "Coming…" I mumble as I follow the sound to the door and grab the handle. Yanking the door open and my jaw seriously drops. "You have the wrong apartment…" I go to slam the door but her small damn hand stops me.

"Brooke…please…"

"Please what?" I toss my hand to the side. "Please let you into my apartment? Please allow me to feel sorry for you and believe you are honestly sorry for kissing my boyfriend? Because we've done this song and dance before Aislinn and you just went and kissed him again!"

"I didn't mean too…" she mumbles and I swear I do all I can not to bitch slap this bitch.

"You didn't mean to kiss him? Do you hear yourself when you speak? Or is it just ninety-nine percent bullshit that you just spit out?" my anger increases and her brows scrunch together and she shakes her head.

"Please will you just…just listen to me?" she pleads and going against all my better judgment I push the door open and let her inside.

"Make it quick because I have some real important stuff to do…like scrub my toilet," I explain and she lets out a long sigh.

"I was honest when I came to talk to you Brooke," she starts saying and I roll my eyes. "I don't ask you to believe me but it's true. But then I met Jason…"

"If you are going to start talking about my brother you better stop now because I swear to god I'll kick you skinny ass," my teeth grit knowing I don't handle well people messing with my brothers.

"I'm not…I'm not Brooke," she waves her hands at me. "But he was sweet to me," she shrugs a bit. "And he was so funny and smart and he…he made me feel things I hadn't felt in a long time…"

"And your reasoning for giving that up and going after Lucas?"

"I was jealous," her voice cracks a bit and I pull in a deep breath. "I saw how you talked about him…I saw how you lit up when his named got mentioned and I thought that was all I ever wanted from someone. And then he came by…and he…he was so…passionate in what he was saying…that I saw this spark in him. He lit up…he…he looked so in love," her eyes fill with tears and I swallow the dry lump. "And I thought…I stupidly thought there it was…there is the light and the spark I've wanted and it's with Lucas…he was feeling it."

"Aislinn…"

"So I went for it…I dove at the chance because as selfish was it was I didn't want to lose that. I didn't want to lose that feeling in me to think someone felt that for me…however…" she chews her lip and looks away from me for a moment to breathe in deep. "However I realized that spark in him was only because he was talking about you…" she looks back at me and I feel my chest tightened. "It wasn't jealousy…it wasn't fear of losing me…it was because he saw _you_ possibly getting hurt…he was protecting you."

"So he kissed you back because?" I cross my arms and sniffle a bit.

"I don't know…" she answers honestly and I really wish she gave me something more than that. I need something more. "But I know I saw him today," she informs me and my eyes snap up on her not getting why they were still talking. "I went to him…" she rushed to say. "I got a new job and moving…which I'm sure you don't care to much about…"

"Not really…"

"Yeah…" she awkwardly shifts on her feet before looking back at me. "He was talking about when you lost your baby," she states and my arms slowly uncross looking at her.

"He…he told you about that?" my voice shakes and she slowly nods.

"And there was such this pain over him…" she says. "And it was again because you were hurt. He loves you so much Brooke…way more than he ever loved me…way more than he ever loved anyone and it is written all over that poor boys face that he misses the hell out of you. He wants you back Brooke…"

"And I'm supposed to just trust the girl who he cheated on me with?"

"No…" she shakes her head. "You're supposed to trust the boy you fell in love with…because that boy is so lost…I honestly don't know how he goes through day by day…" she shrugs and I just look away not wanting to admit I understand that feeling. "I didn't mean for my actions to hurt you Brooke…and I honestly don't know how I can ever make this better but…but we all do stupid stuff sometimes right? That's why they invented second chances…"

"Wasn't your second chance when I forgave you for kissing my boyfriend the _first_ time…?"

"Yes…" she nods in agreement. "But you and Luke weren't together then. So he still gets to cash in on his…" she points out and I pull in a deep breath as she slowly moves past me and towards the door. "He said you were seeing someone else…"

"It's…it's not like that…" I look down and shake my head. Because it's really not, I'm _not_ seeing someone else. I'm just…god I don't know.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me Brooke…I just…if you wanted to get back at him for hurting you…hearing him and seeing him admit that you are with someone else will definitely do it. So I guess you won…"

"It's not a competition Aislinn…it's not a back and forth of who can hurt the other more."

"It isn't?" she looks at me with such questioning in her eyes I look down. "Worst part about knowing someone so well…we know how to cut them the deepest," she tells me and I let out a slow breath. "I really hope things work out for you two Brooke…I really hope you two can fix this…" she says and I just stand there looking away from hear until I hear the sigh and door close. Then feeling my knees go weak as I fall on the floor and feel the tears start all over again.

* * *

_Well I wasn't going to update this chapter yet…However 'Nash' of the story has sadly moved away. You see we live in GA and his silly self has moved to DC…I'm seriously sad about it and last night we all went out to celebrate him leaving...which was tonight… I was in the mood for this story…Sorry if you all wanted another one but here is the new chapter!_

_Hope you enjoy and please review!_


	34. Chapter 34

"Rachel?" I move quickly into the apartment looking for her. "Rach, where are you?" I move down the hall and pushed open the door to her bedroom to find her lying on her bed watching TV. "Rachie…" I slowly sway over to the bed and my heartbreaks. "Rach…" my shoulders drop at the image of her laying there. Her hair in a high bun, her eyes puffy and her face just looking…sad. "You ok?" I slid up beside her on the bed and hear her sniffle.

"Why wouldn't I be?" her tone broken and I frown.

"Rach…"

"I mean, it's not like the love of my life just broke my heart into a million pieces with a skank in a skanky skirt," her tone switching to bitter and I nod a bit. "Not like that happened or anything."

"Funny…sounds like you might have been quoting something I've might have said the last few months," I grumble and she lets out a dry laugh.

"You know, you did this," she wiggles her fingers at me and my brows crease. "You just _had _to have become my best friend and let me meet that…that loser of a brother of yours."

"Hey that is not my fault!" I defend quickly. "It's my mom's for having him," I shrug and thank the heavens when she laughs. I'm not sure how to handle a sad Rachel; she normally doesn't show hurt feelings. She normally doesn't show feelings. "But seriously," I knock my leg into hers. "What's going on?"

"What is always going on," she tosses her hands up. "Damn Kelly rears her fake stupid head," her teeth grit. "And she flaunts the ass she doesn't have around him and flirts with him and touches him," her anger starts to build. "And…and then I heard her…she told him she still had feelings for him and she _knew_ he felt the same and he just stood there!" she threw her hands up.

"Rachel…"

"There was a million things he could have said…one great being I love my girlfriend but no! No he stands there with this look…this look he's only ever given me," her voice starts to break and I watch my strong friend start to crumble. "And she just…just smiled at him because she knew, she knew what I knew and that is that he still has feelings for her!" she reasons and I frown.

"Rachel…Tony loves you so much," I try to help my brother out but know it's no use. We are so in the same situation that I don't know what to do or say because I myself don't know how to handle any of this. "He called me earlier freaking out because you…you broke up with him and he doesn't know what to do with himself."

"I didn't mean to break up with him. I just…I panicked and it came out before I could stop it and he just didn't say anything. He just let me walk away without a second thought of it," she flips her hand around and sinks back in the bed. "I swear I've never felt this pain before in my life Brooke," she turns her head to face me and I frown. "It's like…like I can't breathe," she waves her hand over her chest as tears start to really form. "And that is freaking me out."

"I know sweetie," I reach up and knock her tear. "I wish I could say something…amazingly insightful and make what you're feeling better and that it would end with your heart not feeling like it's going through a grinder but…but I'm the pathetic girl who doesn't even sleep in her own bed because it smells like and makes her think of her ex," I point out and she laughs some. "Which funny enough, the couch seriously screws up my back which said ex would massage when it cramped."

"Damn…you're more pathetic then me," she teases and eyes travel around her room.

"Want to go watch a movie on the uncomfortable couch?" I try to joke and she laughs.

"Maybe later," she shifts on the bed and frowns. "I think I might go see my parents for a bit. I haven't seen them in a few weeks and really miss them. Plus I think it might be nice to get away for a bit."

"Running away from him doesn't mean your heart stops hurting Rach…"

"Says the girl who sleeps on the couch," she teases and I roll my eyes. "I'm not running. Just need time to think, you of all people could understand that," she points out and I nod because that's true. "Just a week or so, obviously be back for my besties 21st," she smirks and I smile.

"A night for us to completely forget all of this," I whip my hand around and she agrees. "You need anything you call me ok? I'm just down the hall," I tease and she lets out a laugh.

"I know, but I may head out tonight. I'll call you when I get to my parents though," she promises and I nod. "I love you Brooke."

"I love you too, Rach," I pull her into a hug and squeeze her tight. "And I know it doesn't mean anything coming from me, but I can swear to you, you haven't lost him. His world is better with you in it," I tell her and she just nods, I know not knowing what to say. And without saying another word, because I know there isn't any. I stand up and walk out of the room giving her some time to think alone.

* * *

"It will be alright man," I slap his shoulder trying to reassure him. However I don't know, I've been hearing that for months and slowly learning it's full of shit. "She will get over it."

"Not if she doesn't talk to me," he sits down at the bar and frowns. "I mean, how stupid is it she thinks I have feelings for Kelly? We just work together!"

"Maybe the fact you didn't say anything…" I shrug, wiggling my finger at the bartender for a few drinks, maybe some shots…a lot of shots.

"Says the guy who made out with his ex," he throws back at me and I send him a glare.

"I don't know why I tell you shit," I grumble not even knowing why he told me that. Being Brooke's brother it probably wasn't wise but he is my best friend. I wanted to be honest with him. He deserved to know the truth.

"Because you are a jackass that cheated on my sister," he reminds me and I swear I'm slowly about to stop being nice to him.

"I didn't cheat on her!" I throw my hands up. "I just…I stumbled some. Just like you…"

"I hate girls…" he growls and that I do agree with. "I mean…she loves me…Brooke loves you," he waves his hand at me and I let out a bitter laugh.

"No, that's where you're wrong," I shake my head quickly. "She doesn't, not like she used too. She was giving me so many signs, so many chances to show her I needed her; that she was still everything to me and I missed every damn one," I growl shaking my head. "Every damn one…"

"Maybe we shouldn't receive signs," he grabs his shot glass and throws back one. Watching his face cringe a bit as it goes down. "Maybe girls should just tell us what they are thinking. Tell us what is going on in their head because I can't always guess. I can't just look at them and know."

"But you see that is where you are wrong my friend. We are supposed to look at them and know when they are off. Apparently if we don't, we don't love them like we should or know them as well. I think I know Brooke pretty damn well," I hold my hand to my chest as I lift my beer to my lips. "I know what makes her smile and laugh and turn her on," I smirk a bit at the thought. "Well I used to… I don't really know anything much anymore, I guess. Other than turning her on…I've always been really good at that," I chuckle a bit and turn my head to the side. "What?"

"Still my sister man," he reminds me and I chuckle. "Still weird to hear…even though I've _heard_."

"Shit I miss her," I shake my head lifting my drink. "Do you know I haven't had sex in _months_? I don't even look at other girls in the thought of sex because I just want my girlfriend. All I've ever wanted was my girlfriend."

"Is B, still considered your girlfriend, man?" he wonders and I snap my head to look at him.

"Is Rachel?"

"Yes…" he answers without missing a beat. "I didn't do anything…Rachel is just going through this weird thing before serious commitment. I give it a week tops. You and Brooke have been done for months…"

"Are you trying to get me to not buy your drinks tonight?" my anger bubbles inside of me. "Because you're doing a hell of a job to make that not happen," I slump back in my chair looking at him.

"Dude, you know you're one of my best friends. However at the end of the day Brooke is still my sister and you…kinda cheated on her. You two haven't been together like you said in _months_. I don't think she is considered your girlfriend anymore," he shrugs and my chest gets a pain in it I don't like.

"I still love her," I tell him and he frowns. "She is…is so intertwined in my life and I just…I love her and everyone is on my case. Keith is asking me what happened, my mom is wondering what I did to screw us up and my friends…all my friends look at me like I'm such a jackass," I run my eyes over him and he glances at his drink. "But trust me Tony; trust me when I tell you that every day when I wake up and realize she isn't going to be there anymore, because of something I did? That tells me what a jackass I am. That tells me how bad I fucked things up. I don't need everyone else reminding me," I toast my glass to him and throw my shot back. Feeling it burn and waving my hand knowing I want to keep doing them until I don't feel that burn or this pain in my chest anymore.

* * *

"Hello?" I groan into the phone.

"_Sissy!_" he cheers in the phone and for a second I seriously debate throwing it across the room.

"Tony."

"_Sissy I have drank lots!_" he informs me. "_Actually all of us have drank lots!_"

"Go away," I pull my sheet over my head not at all in the mood.

"_I'm not going away silly, I'm right here,_" he laughs. "_But I need you to come get us,_" his tone becomes almost normal.

"Tony, call Rachel," I tell him, tired of being the one they call.

"_Rachel told us to call you. She said she is going out of town for a while,_" he pouts and I slam my head against my pillow annoyed. "_Lucas is here; shouldn't that be cause enough to come?_"

"No," I answer simply that not at all being a pull in.

"_Oh right because ya'll are broken up,_" his tone sounding so childish. "_Brookie I drunk and I got Luke drunk so a car is needed. Now you can come get us or I can climb on into the car and drive myself._"

"You would not be that stupid," I growl at him, sitting up in my bed.

"_I don't know. I'm drunk so I'm very stupid right now,_" he laughs and I hear the voice in the background. "_No, shh…shh... I'm talking to her,_" Tony tells the voice and want to scream since I know who it is. "_Hello?_"

"Tony…"

"_Oh Brooke I forgot what was going on but its Brooke. I'm talking to Brooke and I need Brooke to come get us._"

"You say my name again and I might punch you in the face," I inform him, throwing my sheets off the couch and climbing off.

"_Well that means you are coming to get me! You can't punch my face if you aren't here!_"

"Tony, where…where are you?" I pinch the bridge of my nose to calm myself before pulling on my jeans.

"_Hmm…_" he pauses and starts to talk to the voice behind him. "_Dude I don't know but it was a lot._"

"Tony!" I snap when I hear him get into a conversation, clearly forgetting I'm waiting on the phone.

"_Oh Brooke, hey, umm we are at the bar._"

"Which one Tony?" I groan scratching my brow completely exhausted.

"_The regular one silly,_" he chuckles. "_Sissy you are so silly sometimes._"

"I'll be there in twenty," I grab my purse and slam my phone shut before he comments back. I don't know why they are so stupid and it seriously pisses me off.

* * *

Driving up to the bar I see the parking lot still packed. The loud music from the bar is trailing in and out as the people open the door and shut it back and there standing outside, beers in hand I must add and laughing are the two dumbshits that had called.

"Brooke!" Tony throws his hand back, his beer sloshing over his hand. "You are here, finally," he moves towards the car, Lucas stumbling right behind him.

"Hold it!" I hit the lock on the doors when they go to open. "You aren't getting in my car with beer."

"Oh," Lucas looks at his beer and then Tony's. "Right," he nods and they both tip the beer back and chugging the rest. "Good decision," he nods looking at the cup and I slam my head back against the head rest. "Tony…" he hands the cup over to him and he takes it.

"I'll take these inside," Tony tells us before spinning on his feet and heading back towards the bar, leaving just Lucas and I here.

"Can I get in now?" he pulls the still locked handle and I just hit the unlock and stare out the window. "Thank you," he slides in the car and the car goes silent. I don't have to look at him to know he is looking at me and I shift at the feeling that runs over me. "Brooke…" he final speaks my name and my heart stops in my chest for a second.

"What?" my voice cracks turning to look at him. Yet he doesn't say anything, doesn't utter a single word just stares at me. His mouth is slightly parted and I can see he wants to say something but he remains quiet.

"And we head home," Tony climbs in the backseat and Lucas's mouth quickly shuts.

"Yeah," I let out a dry laugh turning back to face the front, putting the car in drive and pulling out.

* * *

"Ok," I pull the sheet over Tony as he lays on one of my couches.

"Brooke…" he grabs my arm when I turn to leave.

"Yes?" I run my hand through my hair completely exhausted.

"Is Rachel going to come back to me?" he asks and my heart completely breaks by his look. He looks so hurt, so helpless, so not my big brother.

"Oh Tony," I drop down on the sofa, running my hand through his mess of a hair. "It's going to be ok," I try to promise but I really don't know. I'm not really the one to talk to about relationships clearly since mine is such a mess.

"I feel so lost without her Brooke. I don't know how to work without her," he tells me. "I love her."

"I know," I give a sad smile. "She is just hurt right now. Give her time and it will all work out. I know she loves you."

"But is it enough?" he looks up at me and all I can offer is a shrug because I don't know if it's enough. "He loves you too Brooke," he tells me.

"I know," I fiddle with the corner on the sheet. "I know he does. Try to get some sleep Bubba," I lean down kissing the side of his head. "Everything will work out how it's supposed too."

"Yeah," he flips over on my couch and I feel so bad for him. I don't know what to say, I don't know how to make him feel better so I just head towards my room.

Passing the bathroom door I hear Lucas in there. I hear the water going and can picture him in there. Running his hands through his hair, thinking and wondering because I have spent many days doing that, many morning and nights just standing there and wondering how my whole life has become such a mess.

I want to say something to him, ask if he is ok because I know he is pretty drunk but I can't. I have no clue what to say so instead of even trying I just move down the hall to my room. I use to love this room, but now I can't look in it without thinking of Lucas. Think about the day he helped me paint everything, the day he let me take all sorts of pictures to decorate it and never complained when I would drop in front of him with my camera to take _another_ picture. He was so good to me that day; he was so good for me most days.

"Why are things so complicated?" I talk to my stuffed animal he won me at the fair. "Why can't everything be simple? Why am I talking to a damn stuffed animal?" I toss the bear across the bed and frown.

Walking over to my mirror I look at my reflection. I can't believe how tired I was over a few hours ago to how wide awake I am now. My eyes look so exhausted though, I have bags under my eyes, the normal honey hazel turned into a boring brown and my body feels pretty much the same. Its sore, tired, feels about a million pounds.

And in the reflection the only thing of perfection I see is the diamond around my neck. God I love this necklace, I should take it off, I know that. I should put it away in my box away from ever looking at it again but I can't. It's my necklace, it has hung around my neck for almost a year and it not being there doesn't work for me, doesn't feel right.

"Like my finger," I look down now at the naked finger that once held something I still love so much. "God…" I shake my head, gripping the dresser as I look down before gazing back up into the mirror, my body freezing by the figure behind me. "Lucas you shouldn't-" and my words get cut off by him grabbing my wrist and spinning me around, his mouth instantly covering mine.

I should fight him, I should shove him off and tell him to get out of my room but I don't. My mind fails me, my body fails me, my _heart_ fails me and I let him walk me towards my bed until my legs slam against it and I fall back pulling him with me.

I taste the alcohol on his lips, I swear I could get drunk off of it but again I don't seem to care. His tongue grazes over my lips like he has done a thousand times before and I give him access like I've done a thousand times before.

My fingers thread through his hair, as his start to unbutton the sweater I had put on earlier, sliding his hand through the unbutton hole and his cold hand against my hot skin making my body shiver.

"Lucas…" I protest against his lips, my mind finally stopping the spinning it was feeling. "No…" I tell him, my body again failing my mouth when his free hand quickly pops the button on my jeans and when I feel him rock his hips against mine I know I have to stop him before this goes too far.

"I can't…" he pushes his lips harder against mine. "I can't be in this house and not be with you," he tells me and my heart if it wasn't completely broken already just broke a little more. "I love you Brooke," his body pushes harder against mine. "That should be enough. Why isn't that enough?" he pulls back to look at me. "It should be enough."

"I don't think it is," I look up at him, a tears building up in my eyes.

"Damn it yes it is!" he slams his hand in the bed and I flinch. "I…I messed up," his eyes glaze over looking at me. "But I…I said sorry," he tells me, a slight slur making me shake my head. "Please Brooke, I will…I'll do anything."

"Lucas…" I slam my head into the bed closing my eyes.

"You want a baby I said we can have a baby, I _want _a baby," he tells me and I slam my hands over my face. "Whenever you want, we can start now. You want to marry?" he slurs and my eyes fly open to look at him. "Let's marry then."

"Luke…" I shake my head at him, running my hands through his hair. "You don't mean that, you don't want that."

"Yes I do," he hiccups, his eyes slanting sideways and becoming half closed. "I want to marry you."

"No Lucas, you don't. You're just drunk and I know you just want that because you think I will come back but that isn't our only problem here."

"But it will fix us," he looks so sure on that it really hurts me to tell him it doesn't. "What am I supposed to do without you?" he looks down at me and if I look close, real close I suddenly see a small amount of liquid form in his gorgeous blue eyes, something I really have _never_ seen before.

"Lucas…"

"I mean…" he takes his hand running over his face looking away from me and at a picture on my nightstand. "You're all I have," he turns back to look at me.

"That's not true…"

"It is true," his hand shakes as he brushes a tear away from my cheek. "Nothing makes sense to me if I don't have you here. My _entire_ life revolves around you. I can't go anywhere without something reminding me of you. How can you just take everything we've had and throw it away like this?" he pulls back from me, sitting up on my bed and staring out into empty space.

"I'm not the one who was kissing someone else," my temper flares as I sit up beside him.

"You pushed me away!" he snaps, standing up. "You are always pushing me away! No matter how damn hard I hold onto you, you shove me in the other direction! What am I supposed to do?"

"You don't kiss her," I match his stance, tears falling free lee now. "We have a problem and I find you not talking to me about it but her!"

"I can't talk to you about it when you aren't around to talk! I screwed up yes, but you weren't easy to get a hold of either Brooke. You were not around just as much as I screwed up!"

"Not around?" I let out a bitter laugh. "You say you can't go anywhere without reminders what do you think I feel? Look around!" I throw my hands up around my room. "Everything in my damn room is you; everything in my damn house is you! My clothes smell like you, my room is littered with pictures of you, my damn bed…" my voice cracks as I look at him, pointing at the object I was just laying on. "I haven't even slept in that damn bed in months because every time I'm in it I think of you. This stupid bed," I run my hands through my hair, resisting the urge to burn the damn thing. "Reminds me of the first time I kissed you and the times I woke up beside you, the first time I ever, ever…" my voice shatters and I swallow the sob, "made love to anyone, was in this bed and it's a reminder of you every time I climb into it and I hate it."

"Brooke…" he takes an unsteady step towards me and I step back.

"I have given you _everything_ that is me to you. I've never given myself to anyone like I have you and you tell me you kiss someone else because I'm not around to talk? I don't have anything now!" I scream, giving him a shove. "I've put so much of me into you, my body, my heart; my freaking thoughts have always belonged to you! And I've never had to kiss someone else to know that."

"It wasn't like that Brooke," he looks at me. "It wasn't some kiss that was done to see if my feelings for you were there. It was something that happened and I… I don't know how it happened or why it happened but it happened and to me it was just another reason for you to run."

"Run?" I let out a bitter laugh looking at him. "You said _now_ Lucas, you said you kissed her and you knew what you felt for me _now_. You're supposed to always know that!"

"I…I didn't say that…" he shakes his head, his brows knitting confused. "I…I wouldn't say that."

"Well you did," I let out a dry laugh and drop down to sit on the bed. "Do you have any idea what it feels like to have the boy you love tell you it took him two damn years to realize he _really_ loves you?"

"Brooke…" he walks over and eases down in front of me. "Baby…" his hand slides to my cheek and my eyes close. "I'd never say that. I don't know why I said it, I don't remember saying it but…but I _do_ love you. I've loved you before you even realized you loved me. it didn't take me two years to realized that, it barely took me two damn months," he reminds me and I look up to catch his eyes, seeing so many things flickering through his eyes. It remaining on one, love.

"Did…did you tell Aislinn about me losing the baby?" I whisper and his brows crease. "She showed up, she tried to talk to me. She commented on our baby. Are you still talking to her?"

"No! She…she showed up out of months of not speaking to tell me she was moving. To see if we were better…you and I, I mean," he rushes to tell me and my eyes close. "But we aren't…aren't talking or whatever."

"Why would you tell her about it?" I question and his brows crease. "You know how I feel about her. You know she…she screwed us up and that was private. That was something private between you and me and you told her? How could you do that?" my voice cracks and his head drops.

"I really don't do anything right anymore…" he lets out a dry laugh. "I'm not trying to screw up so much Brooke. I just…I just want you back. I miss you so much and I'm sorry I kissed her and I'm sorry I told her anything, because you are right. It was between us but…but I have about a million things running through me right now and I don't…I don't know what to do anymore," his blue eyes look so broken and I frown shaking my head.

"First you need to just go to bed Luke," I shake my head, trying the best I can do to ignore his hand on my leg. God his little touches still screw with me. "I can't have this talk with you when you're drunk… so just…" I reach up tugging the sheets down. "Just go to bed Broody…" I stand up and his hand drops. "Come on," I tug his hand to the bed and he stumbles on it.

Taking his shoes and tugging them off. Ignoring his hand running through my hair and the looks he gives me as I help him strip from his clothes. Standing up before him and his eyes run over my body.

"Brooke…" his arms come around me and tug me forward, stumbling over my feet and crashing on top of him.

"Luke…" I plant my hand on his chest, trying my best to ignore everything. He is drunk, he…he took a kiss to figure out what he felt for me…he hurt me. "Please stop…"

"Please sleep with me," he begs and my eyes close. "Not…sex," he rushes to tell me. "Just sleep…because I haven't slept in so long. I just want you beside me."

"I don't want to fight anymore Luke…I'm tired of fighting…"

"I'm not fighting…I'm just sleeping," he with ease rolls me over in the bed and curls beside me. "Just sleep with me," his strong arm curls around me and my body quivers. "I miss sleeping with you."

"I miss sleeping with you too," my voice cracks as I roll over and rest my head on his chest.

"Don't cry anymore Pretty Girl," he mumbles and I cut my eyes up to see his closing. "Don't cry…we're going to be ok…"

"How do you know that?" I question, knowing it's really unfair to have this talk with a half asleep, fully drunk self.

"Because we love each other," he mumbles, wiggling in my bed and his head drops to rest beside mine, even drunk his arms still tight around me. "And we sleep…together."

"Yeah…" I let out a dry laugh, kissing his chest and closing my eyes. Hating to admit it was probably the best night sleep I'd had in months.

* * *

_Hope you like the new chapter!_

_Please Review!_

_:)_


	35. Chapter 35

_Fluttering my eyes open, I snuggle into the warm body and frown. The familiar scent, the safe feeling of his arm around me and the fact I'm greatly aware he shouldn't be there pounding in my chest. Tilting my head up I chew my lip as I look at him sleeping soundlessly beside me. His lips barely parted and his breathing evened out I shake my head at the whole scene and squeeze my eyes tight to rid of the tears. _

_God I hate so much that I've been asleep for just a few hours and yet it's been one of the best night's sleep I've had in so long. Maybe it's because I'm in my bed, maybe it's because for once I'm not in that lump couch that makes my back sore or maybe…more than likely it's because of the boy beside me._

"_Damn it, Luke…" I shake my head and drop it to his chest, clinging my small hand to his shoulder and feeling my body tense a bit when I feel the strong arm come around me. _

"_Please don't cry anymore," he whispers and I shake my head at him. "Please…"_

"_I can't help it," I sniffle pulling back to look at him. "I just…I want to hate you, Luke," I inform him and his drunken eyes look so heavy as they look at me. "I'm not mad at you anymore. My heart just hurts," my voice cracks and those heavy eyes close. "And my head says one thing and my heart says another."_

"_Brooke…"_

"_And then I have people telling me time heals everything, after while it stops hurting and I keep waiting and waiting for that to happen and it hasn't yet," I tell him as a tear drops. "My heart still hurts Luke, every time I look at you, every time I hear your name or your laugh or…or think of you its hurts. I don't want it to hurt anymore…but even when I'm with you it hurts, so what am I supposed to do?"_

"_I don't know…" he whispers and I shake my head at the fact that isn't what I wanted to hear. "I wish I had something that could be said that makes this better for you but I can't think of anything and I hate it Brooke. I hate it…"_

"_I hate that every night I pray that I'll wake up not loving you anymore," I confess and watch the pain flash over him. "I just want to get over you…but…but I don't know how too," my voice breaks and his eyes squeeze shut. "And that scares me… I'm scared Luke…"_

"Brooke…" a hand waves in front of me and I snap back into focus. "Where you at kiddo?" she leans back in the booth and I frown bringing my warm cup to my lips.

"Nowhere, just spaced out. Sorry," I apologize glancing around the small café and bite hard my lip.

"Talked to Tony the other night," she states and I pull my eyes up at her. "Told me he passed out at your place this past weekend…said he wasn't alone…"

"Mom…" I shake my head not at all wanting to have this talk. That night was so…awkward. However it wasn't awkward. It was so many things and after I woke up and had that talk with Lucas, which I'm sure he was still drunk from, I rolled over and went back to sleep.

I still am not sure how I slept after it.

Probably because the bastard was beside me and I _know_ watching me.

"Don't mom me," she orders and I roll my eyes. "I'm just casually asking my daughter what was up… since he slept in your bed," she mumbles out slowly and sips her drink.

"Remind me to talk to Tony about _everything _he shares," I remind her and she kinks a brow at me, knowing that isn't the point. "We didn't do anything…" I inform him and her head tilts to the side. "We didn't!"

"So, you're telling me you two were in a bed together, having been _together _before in that regard and you didn't do anything?" she wonders. "Sure, I believe that."

"We aren't animals mom. We can spend time together in bed and not do anything," I inform her and she rolls her eyes.

"I've seen you two together Brooke, I don't believe it."

"You know most mothers would _love_ the fact their daughter isn't having sex," I point out and she rolls her eyes and flips her hand at me.

"Oh Brooke you're an adult. You practically had a live in boyfriend for the last year _and_ I took you to the doctor to get birth control. I'm greatly aware to the fact you two have had sex," she tells me and I shift a bit in the booth. "And I know you can make your own choices… I just…I want you being careful."

"Mom you know I can't-"

"I'm talking about with your heart Brooke," she cuts me off and I glance down. "Sex is one thing; making love is a _whole_ other."

"Well we didn't," I repeat and glance down. "He kissed me…I _let_ him kiss me," I confess and she slowly nods. "But we didn't do anything else. We aren't together anymore and that…that would complicate everything…"

"Think things are already pretty complicated kiddo," she points out and I nod completely in agreement to that.

"Brooke?" I blink the pressure in my eyes and turn my head to the side at the boy beside me. "Hey…"

"Oh Julian, hey," I watch my mom toss the glance between us and sink back in her seat. "What are you doing?"

"Taking a lunch break," he explains and I slowly nod as he awkwardly bounces on his feet beside our table.

"But mom," I shift my body in my booth. "This is Julian, Julian this is my mom Tori," I introduce and mom holds out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Julian, I've heard a lot about you," she smiles that perfect smile and that is true. I've mentioned Julian to my mom a few times…we don't have secrets and normally helps me with my thoughts. May not tell me what I _want_ to hear but tells me what I need too.

"I've heard about you also," he smiles that perfect smile and I bite on my lip.

"Want to join us?" I blurt out before I have a moment to stop myself. "Hang out until you have to head back?" I question and catch the worried glance my mom gives me.

"Sure," he slides down beside me and I awkwardly shift in the booth. Suddenly questioning why I even did that.

I clearly want my life to just be completely complicated.

* * *

"Wow," I shake my head laughing and pop a fry in my mouth. "You are insane," I inform the boy beside me who cracks a smile.

"I've gotten that," he chuckles and looks down at his watch. "But…as much fun as I'm having, I have to head back," he frowns a bit standing up. "I swear the hour break is the quickest hour ever."

"That I agree with you on," Mom agrees and gives him a smile. "But it was really nice meeting you Julian."

"You too Tori," he gives her a smile before looking at me. Locking his green eyes on mine and my heart pounds in my chest when he smiles. "But I'll talk to you later, Brooke?" he raises a brow and I just slowly nod. "Good, maybe if you're free you'll let me take you out tomorrow night for a drink."

"I'll text you," I offer him and he nods.

"Well…bye," he gives a wave and moves toward the door. Tossing a final glance at me before smiling and shaking his head before stepping out. Taking a sip of my drink I reach for the sugar and start to awkwardly pour some in my cup, very aware of my mom's eyes on me.

"What?" I finally slap my hand to the table when I can't take it anymore. "What is it? Say what you want to say," I tell her, knowing she is wanting to say something.

"He's sweet," Mom comments and I nod, because it's true. Julian is sweet, probably the sweetest guy I've ever met. "Good family, good job, great smile," she points out because again he has a great smile. "Really just an awesome guy, probably a great catch."

"How come I feel there is a but coming on?" I roll my head to the side to look at her.

"I didn't say but," she shrugs and I shake my head and stare forward. "But if you think there is a but, maybe you should share it," she says and I glance down as a pause falls over us.

"He makes me laugh," I shrug, running my finger over the rim of my glass. "Makes me smile and when I'm with him I have so much fun. He is the perfect guy and for some reason he likes me…"

"But…"

"But…" I pull in a deep breath and swallow hard. "But he isn't him," I blink the tears so tired of getting upset. "And I know, I know I can't compare everyone I meet to Lucas and I know that if we don't end up together it won't be fair looking for someone what I have with him, but…but the first night I met Luke," I shift around to look at her. "There was this moment and he looked at me and I felt this…this spark rip through me and I know he felt it to because he smiled…"

"Brooke…" she reached up to knock back one of my tears.

"He looked at me and he smiled and I never felt like that with anyone before. In all of two seconds I fell for him," I give a half shoulder shrug and shake my head. "And I just want that instant two second spark with someone… and I hate I don't feel that…or honestly anything with Julian. I like him, I like him a lot but…but it's not like _that_."

"You can't force something that's not there Brooke…"

"I know…I know that. It's just, I love Lucas. I won't lie to anyone because I do. I love him more than is probably healthy. And when we were good, god we were perfect. There was nothing better than when we were good. I used to not even care how bad my day was because I _knew_ the second I was in his arms everything was perfect again. Yet as great as we are, when we are bad…we are so bad it hurts."

"Most great loves are…" she points out and I know that's true. Yet she doesn't know everything that happened with us, no one but David and Rachel do. I don't want anyone knowing, I don't want people thinking less of him.

"I don't know if I trust him anymore mom," I confess hating how that sounds. "I used to feel so safe with him and then suddenly every time I was hurting was because of him. Not even things he meant too. He just…he wasn't there; even when he was he just looked like he was somewhere else or wanted to be somewhere else. He fell comfortable with us and I don't want him to be with me because he is comfortable, I want him to be with me because he doesn't want anyone else. I want the _thought _of not having me scaring him so much he can't focus, or think. I want him to feel what I've been feeling all these past months," I _finally_ admit and she lets out a dry laugh before looking at me.

"You're testing him? You are seeing if he will fight for you?"

"No one I'll ever be with will compare to Lucas," I tell her and she nods. "He…he's like a real strong shot of something. Just a tiny bit you feel all over, it tingles through your body and lingers on your lips and as much as it burns, it feels so damn good. That's how he is, that's how _we_ are. For the last almost _three_ years I felt that every day. I can't just switch from…something like whiskey every day to…water or something. Because everything so far has been that…has been water."

"Brooke you never have to settle for anything," she tells me quickly. "You're beautiful and talented and bright and funny. You are what guys dream about…"

"Mom…"

"I'm not saying that because you're my daughter, I'm saying it because it's true," her tone sharp and I just nod looking down. "I love Lucas Scott," she tells me and I sniffle some. "I love how he is with Aiden and Kylee and how he puts up with Jason and for some reason brings a not very serious side from Tony. And I have always _loved_ the way he was with you. That happiest I've ever seen you was when he was around…" she squeezes my hand and I glance down and swallow the hard lump. "He is your first love…the love you two share is pure and innocent and yes, yes you've had your issues but it's a love that…that no one will regret. I've watched you grow so much over the last few years with him and…and you became this amazing _strong_ woman."

"I don't feel very strong sometimes…"

"You are," she nods and I bite my lip. "And you're strong enough to _know_ when to hold on and when to let go," she tells me and my eyes snap up to hers. "If you aren't happy…you don't have to stay. And if you don't it doesn't mean you've wasted these last three years; it doesn't mean what you two shared wasn't _real_ love. What you have is_ real_ and there is a plus and down side to that."

"What is it?"

"The downside is that it will take time to get over. It won't happen overnight, it might take a _very_ long time to get over. And honestly a part of you will _always_ love Lucas. Even if you don't end up with him, you will always love him, even if it's the tiniest of your heart. But a plus side," she reaches over and grabs my other hand. "The plus side is that Lucas…Lucas taught you that that feeling is real. That that spark and weak knees and the perfect kiss, all of that is real. And you _never _have to settle for less than that…"

"Do…do you think Lucas and I are really over?" my heart races by her answer and she looks down before slowly lifting her head to look at me.

"No…" she answers honestly and I let out a broken laugh. "But it's not my place to tell you what to do with your heart. But look at me," she shrugs. "Sometimes you meet the right wrong just at the wrong time. But I to this day _swear_ that if people are meant to be they will be together. Fate can't help it, it has to weasel its way in and force it to happen," she tells me and I let out a dry laugh when I hear the bell over the door ring and lift my head to hear my mom laugh.

"Stubborn bastard that fate is," I grumble and lean in my seat to see the blonde walk over toward the back with some package in his hand. Talking to one of our waitresses I growl a bit and shift in my seat more. "I hate that girl…"

"Who?"

"Carrie…" I grumble annoyed. "She I swear has always had a thing for Lucas…" I let her know as I look back up to see the girl laugh at something he says as he hands her the brown box.

"A little jealous?"

"Not even a little," I lie, frowning a bit that she has him laugh.

I miss his laugh.

And just like that, he turns on his feet; his eyes flip up and lock on mine and that laugh drops. I don't even have to talk to him and his laugh drops.

"Hey…" he slowly moves through the café and toward us.

"Hi," I curl into myself and bite hard on my lip as I look down at my cup before back at him.

"Hey Tori…" his eyes linger on mine a moment before looking at my mom, a smile already plastered on his face.

"Hey Luke," she stands up to give him a hug and my heart tightens. "How are you? I haven't seen you in weeks…"

"I'm doing alright," lie, he completely lies as he scratches his ear. "How are you?"

"Good, just been dealing with things…" she eases back in her seat and he slowly nods.

"How is Kylee? We talked the other day but…but not long," he cuts his eyes over at me before quickly back to my mom.

"She's working through it all," Mom glances down a moment before pulling in a long breath. "But she is strong…and we all are behind her so we are figuring it out."

"Had no doubt you all would…" he comments and she slowly nods giving a tight lipped smile.

"What are you doing here?" I randomly blurt out and his eyes crease looking at me. "Saw the package…" I wiggle my finger at the counter and he mouths and 'oh.'

"I had a part for mom's car but Keith isn't at the shop. I didn't want to just leave it by the back door. Thought mom was here but I guess not," he tosses a look around but I quickly shake my head.

"No, she is at orientation for Lily and starting kindergarten," I inform him and he lets out a long sigh.

"Damn…when did she turn five again?" he wonders, slowly easing down in the booth beside me and I bite my lip. "I feel like it was just yesterday I was letting you meet her…"

"When we went to the park?" I remember and he slowly grins.

"Yeah and you completely outdid me on coolness by going on the big slide," he reminds me and I start to laugh.

"That was a fun day," I slowly nod and he agrees as his eyes linger on mine. My heart tightening in my chest as I bite my lip and watch his eyes dart to it before back to my eyes.

"Yeah it was," he agrees, slowly placing his hand on mine and giving it a squeeze. "Time sure flies…"

"It sure does," I pop back to the fact my mom is at the table and jerk my eyes over to see her watching me. "One minute they are your precious little baby and the next…the next they are all grown up…"

"Mom, please don't get emotional," I beg and she rolls her eyes and grabs a napkin.

"Oh Cheery give her a break," Lucas says and I lift my eyes to his, very aware to the fact his hand is still toying with mine. "It's her little girl's birthday…" he looks at my mom who smiles. "Today is the day her baby isn't really a baby anymore. She's all grown up."

"It is…" she nods in agreement. "And I'm having issues with it."

"No issues needed, just like any other day," I flip my hand around, dismissing it. "Mom…" I shake my head when I catch the look on her face. "Good job, look what you did," I look at Lucas who chuckles.

"I didn't do anything," he holds his hands up in defense and I notice how cold my hand suddenly turns. "I was always just saying…"

"You're always just saying," I place my hand on his face and push it back and he laughs.

"Don't be like that," he grabs my hand and smiles. Grabbing his phone when it starts going off in his pocket. "Sorry," he apologizes, shuffling around and pulling it out. "It's Keith," he looks at it and then back at us. "Sorry, I have to go call him back… But, I hope you all have a good lunch," he says as he shuffles out of the booth. "But…uhh…" he whips his hands on his pants and shifts a little uncomfortable. "Are you going out tonight?"

"Rach and Hales and I may go out later," I explain and he slowly nods. "Nothing too crazy…" I cut my eyes at my mom who gives me that '_you better behave'_ look.

"Well…be careful; call me if you need anything."

"I know…" I fiddle with my spoon and he nods some.

"Well Tori, always great seeing you," he gives her a hug and my heart aches a bit. He's always been so comfortable with my family.

"As it is with you honey. Tell Karen I'll call her and maybe we can get lunch," she eases back in the booth with a smile.

"Yes mama' I'll do that," he promises and she smiles.

"Hope you have a good night."

"Me too," he lets out a dry laugh before looking back at me. "But maybe I'll talk to you later?" his eyes travel to mine and my heart skips a beat.

"Yeah…I'll text you," I promise and he nods.

"Well bye," he gives an awkward wave and moves toward the door. "And Brooke…" he pauses to look at me and I toss a look at him. "Happy birthday," he says and I smile.

"Thanks…" I give a small wave and he walks out. Tossing a look around the room before settling on my mom. "What?"

"Didn't say anything," she takes a sip of her drink and shrugs. "Not one thing…" she mumbles and I just roll my eyes. She is always not saying something.

Mothers.

* * *

_So my 21__st__ birthday is Sunday and I don't know if I'll be updating much until after it. So I hope you all enjoy the couple chapters on my stories I get up!_

_Please review!_


	36. Author's Note!

Hey Ya'll!

So there is this contest…. Called Acuve 1-Day!

And I have entered into it.

What it is exactly is I made a video talking about one day I want to become an actress and then if I get the most people to like it, then I win!

Pretty awesome, I know.

Well, I was just thinking that if you go to this website:

us/youtube/seetheentries

And then hit **See The Entries.**

Click on **I wear Contacts.**

Then On The right is a search button.

Click it. Then type in:

**One Day it Will Happen, Just Believe.**

Hit search.

I should be the second person. I'm wearing a striped brown shirt.

So if you do what I have listed and then review the story of your choice and let me know you did, then if I get enough reviews for it I will update said story by this weekend!

Thank you so much if you do end up voting for me!

Love ya'll anyway!


	37. Chapter 36

"Thanks," I take the small box from the older woman before me and hand over the cash. Glancing down at my phone I read the text before me and grin. Sliding my phone back into my pocket and start out of the store with the bag in my hand. Walking down the street I have this weird feeling.

It's not a bad feeling; it's not really even a good feeling. There is just this feeling inside of me that I don't get. Maybe it was because of earlier, maybe it was the fact I got to sit down with Brooke and Tori even if it was just for a short period of time. I know we are in a bad place, I'm not stupid to that but in those moments…when we are together like that it just feels right. I don't understand how something can be so right and not be meant to be.

Walking down the sidewalk I climb into my car and start down the familiar path I've driven so many times before. Its Brooke's birthday. And if I want to be honest our three years is just around the corner and its killing me inside knowing we might not get to celebrate it together. However it's my fault. I know that.

Pulling into the steep driveway, I kill the engine of my car and climb out. Walking toward the home I knock and find it weird. I don't think I've ever knocked on this door before. Normally I just enter; usually Brooke is by my side.

"Luke?" the door opens to reveal the young girl who honestly looks completely exhausted. "What are you doing here?" she steps to the side and allows me to walk in.

"You've missed some school," I shrug, balancing some books and paper in my hand. "Thought I'd bring it by for you. Got all your classes here," I walk over and sit it on the counter.

"Thanks Luke," she curls her jacket around her and I slowly nod.

"How are you feeling?" I wonder looking at her small stomach and see where there is a slight bump. It isn't large, probably no one would notice but with her tight tank top and the fact I swear Kylee doesn't weigh more than 110 pounds soaking wet, I see it.

"Better," she walks over and pours herself a glass of water. "Alex is coming over later so we can talk. I mean _really_ talk because we haven't done that yet."

"Seems like a lot of that has been going around," I mumble easing down on the stool. "But I'm glad you two are talking. And you know if you ever need anything just to call, I'm always here for you Kylee."

"I know," she smiles and my heart tightens at how much like Brooke she is turning.

"Lucas…you're here," I look up to see Tori coming from the garage with groceries in her hand. "Thought I'd beat you here."

"I was close," I shrug and she nods. "Is there anything left in the car?" I start to stand but she quickly shakes her head.

"Just one more bag but I got it, I'll be right back," she holds up her finger and she quickly skirts off to the garage.

"Damn it," Kylee groans sitting her drink down annoyed. "I have to pee again. I swear instead of morning sickness I just piss all the time," she snaps and I try not to laugh as she starts shuffling her feet toward the stairs. "But thank you for the stuff Luke," she pushes up to give a kiss to my cheek. "I'll let you know how the talk goes…"

"You better," I order and she smiles as she walks up the stairs. Standing up after a moment I walk over and grab some of the things from the plastic bags and start to place them in the shelves.

"Lucas, you don't have to do that," Tori walks back in with the final bag and places it on the counter.

"Not a big deal," I shrug walking over and placing a box of noodles in the cabinet. Laughing a little at the fact that the kids always tease Tori for the fact she always makes a large amount of noodles. Even if she doesn't need them she always makes so much that what is left over could probably feed a some village.

"Well thank you," she walks over and sits down as I finish unpacking the rest of the groceries. "It's good to see you more. Feel like I haven't in a long while…"

"Yeah," I let out a dry laugh at the thought I really haven't seen much of Tori or Aiden in a while.

"I think Aiden might miss you playing video games with him."

"He just misses winning," I joke and she laughs as I think a moment. "I don't mean to disappear. I just…things aren't great right now."

"I know…" she gives that gentle smile and I feel relaxed. I can't explain it but for some reason Tori is the only one of my girlfriend's parent I've been comfortable around. With all my past ex's I never was comfortable being alone with their moms or dads. It was always awkward and uncomfortable but not with Tori. Think what I've always liked so much about her was even when I've screwed up she was always so sweet to me. Never treated me differently.

"What all do you know?" I ask nervously as I lean against the counter and look at her.

"I know one side," she tells me and I glance down. "But I know my daughter and I love her more than I love anything but I'd like to maybe hear the other. If you don't mind me asking…" she leans forward and I glance down not sure if I want to admit what I've been trying to deny all this time. "Lucas…" she says so calmly and I lift my eyes to look at her. "It's ok…" she gives a gentle smile and I swallow the large lump in my throat.

"I…I cheated," I let out a dry laugh and hate how that feels. To finally admit to what I did just makes me feel like the worst person ever. "Brooke and I were in a weird place. I guess I was pulling away from her and she was pulling away from me and I just completely screwed up. It's not her fault, it's all mine and I know that."

"Brooke said it was a kiss…"

"Yeah," I nod slowly and glance down. "If I'm honest it wasn't something planned. It just happened and I let it happen and I know that is my fault, but if I could just get her to understand," I move forward and lean on the counter in front of her. "If I could get her to know it meant nothing. That she is all I want, all I've ever wanted."

"Lucas…" she frowns and I feel myself grow nervous about what is about to be said. "She isn't mad at you, she's not," she tells me and that is a relief. "She isn't hurt you kissed her, she is upset you lied about it. She is upset you weren't honest with her like she was you with Felix," she tells me and I shift back a little, not sure why I'm surprised she knows about Felix. "But she is crushed that you said you knew _then_ you loved her."

"That's the thing, I don't remember saying that. I've always known what I've felt for her Tori. Even when she was unsure I knew I loved her, I still do love her."

"I know and I believe you, but imagine how that would feel," she points out and I glance down. "You love Brooke," she tells me and I nod. "You've always loved her and at one point she left you because of it."

"Yeah," I let out a dry laugh very much remembering when Brooke broke up with me after I confessed I loved her. Worst feeling in the world.

"And that hurt you," she says and I slowly nod. "You were together just a few months and it killed you for her to do that. And in the short time together you two have been through so much, way more than most couples do and I really think you two have grown from it. However, then all of a sudden that growth didn't seem that important when you hear the person you love so much, then knew what they felt."

"Damn it…" I pull in a long breath and shake my head. She is right, I know she is but I don't know how to fix it. I don't know how to make it better and her happy again. I don't know how to make her realize that I didn't mean that. That I do love her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," she rests in the chair as I think a moment.

"Do you think it's pointless?" I finally look up at her and feel this heat build in my eyes as my throat runs dry. "Do you think I should just agree it's over and move on? Because honestly, everyone else does…I think Brooke does…" I toss my hands to the side and shake my head. "She's already seeing someone else…"

"She isn't seeing someone else Lucas," Tori defends and I resist rolling my eyes. The fact some guy has kissed her and she has been going on dates proves she is seeing someone else. "She just…she had someone who talked to her and listened to her. Someone who every time she is around him she spends the time talking about you," she informs me and I'm a little taken back by that.

"She…she talks about me to him?"

"She talks about you to everyone Lucas," she states and I slump against the counter. "There really isn't any conversation she has that doesn't involve you. She loves you Lucas," she says with such certainty it makes my heart tighten a bit. "And I think that scares her because I think she finally realized you aren't perfect. That just because you are with someone doesn't mean you can't get hurt, it doesn't mean you can't experience heartbreak. Her heart shattered Lucas…" she says and I feel the pain rip through my chest.

"I know…I know it did," I shallow hard and close my eyes. "There are so many things she wants in life…so many and I just…I honestly do want to give it to her," I tell her because I want that known. I'd give anything to make Brooke happy. "I want her happy and I want to be with her and marry her and have babies with her because that is what she wants. Yes, ok I know my thoughts on some things haven't been…been in sync with hers but I want that stuff. I do…"

"Luke…"

"But I want it only if she does," I say with a shrug. "Because if she doesn't, if she needs time to figure it out I'll wait. If she wants to see other people and find out all she wants in life then fine. However I'm not going anywhere," I make that point clear. "I need her to know that…"

"She knows," she slowly nods and gives a gentle smile. "It's not pointless Lucas….even if it's not now I honest to god don't think you two are even close to being over. Just give her time, don't push her and I promise things will work out how they should."

"Ok…" I agree knowing there really isn't much more I can do than that. "Will you just make sure she gets this?" I sit the small box on the table and she smiles.

"You know I will," she promises and I nod glad for that.

"Then I guess I probably should go…" I stand a moment thinking before tapping my knuckles to the counter.

"She's going to be here in a minute," she tells me and I pause. "If you want to wait…"

"That's ok," I settle on after a moment. "I saw her earlier. I text her earlier but I'm sure she is just busy," I try to convince myself as I look at the no messages on my phone.

"You miss her a lot don't you?" she wonders and I offer a short shrug.

"Didn't know it was possible to miss something that much that was still _technically _in your life," I let out a dry laugh. "I mean I see her all the time…not like I go that often without seeing her."

"Take it from someone who has been there," she places her hand on top of mine and leans close like she is about to share some amazing secret. "There is a _big _difference between having someone in your life and _having_ _someone in your life_," she says and though some might not get it, I do. "I think the hardest thing in this world is missing someone who is standing right next to you… I honestly don't think I could do what you and Brooke have been doing…"

"What do you mean?" I look at her confused and she leans back in her seat.

"Love…love is complicated. I don't think anyone has come up with a reason of why we fall in love or how we fall in love. I don't think anyone has come up with why we hurt the ones we love," she says and I look down understanding that one. "However the worst thing yet is no one has come up with a way to stop loving someone. I know you two still love each other. When you are around each other I see it and it crushes me to know you two can't figure it out. But I think it crushes me more to watch you two try so hard not to fall into a normal pattern. Every time I see you two, I watch you both try to remind yourselves not to do something so simple. Like touch each other's hand or…or share a smile. I'm honestly counting down for you two to just mess up…"

"You're too much Tori," I laugh, probably the first real laugh I've had in a while. "I don't think most mothers would treat their child's ex the way you are treating me."

"You aren't my child's ex," she tells me quickly. "You are Lucas…and coming from someone who was the master of mistakes when I was younger I understand. Do I hate you hurt her? Completely, I don't agree with it and I never will. However I don't think you are not right for her. I think you both have messed up at one point, some mess ups bigger than others," she eyes me and I glance down. "But if you two find a way to work through it, who am I to judge?"

"Tori, I want your respect," I tell her quickly. "Even…even if Brooke and I never get back to how we were. I don't know if I could handle knowing I've disappointed you so much you don't want me around. Even though I'd understand if you do…"

"I can balance the difference," she informs me and I nod. "If she forgives you, I forgive you. Plus she would think way less of me if I held it against you. That's why she doesn't want Tony knowing…"

"She's not telling Tony?"

"Nope, told him you two were wanting different things and taking a break for a while. He doesn't have one clue all that happened."

"You're aware I don't deserve her right?" I let out a dry laugh and she laughs standing up.

"Oh, I don't think anyone deserves my child," she walks over and gives me a hug and I laugh. "But I'd go nuts if they stayed in this house forever so I'll let them move on with life."

"Thanks Tori," I hug her tight swearing this woman must be a god sent. "You don't deserve any of the hard times you've ever had."

"Bad stuff happens and you deal with it," she shrugs and I nod. "So deal with it," she tells me and I understand completely what she means.

"I'll see you later," I smile and she nods. "Tell Ky if she needs any help with homework or anything to let me know."

"I will…"

"Ok…" I quickly grab my phone off the counter and start toward the door. Laughing when I hear her mumble something about how insane her entire family was before I disappear out the door.

* * *

"Mom!" I call walking into my old home and shutting the door. "Where are you?"

"Kitchen!" I hear her call back and make my way to the kitchen. Finding her looking at a cook book as stuff boils on the stove.

"Hey," I walk over kissing her cheek and move toward to fridge.

"Hey honey, how's your day been so far?" she wonders and I shrug. Not much could happen in the last three hours since I left lunch and saw her. "Well…someone stopped by earlier and left you a gift," she doesn't pull her eyes from the book.

"Oh I love presents!" I grin moving toward the box and taking it. "Who-" I go to ask but my mouth snaps shut when I see the note hooked to it.

_Pretty Girl…I know things aren't great. I know I've messed up but I still love you more than I could ever describe. I've __always__ loved you. I want you to know I get it. Hurts like hell but I get it. You need space…I'll give you space…just please don't stop believing how much I love you. Happy birthday baby girl…I really hope it's great. Call me if you need anything…_

_-Broody_

Shaking my head of my silly thoughts and tears, I pull open the top of the box and my heart tightens about what's inside.

"What is it?" mom's voice is behind me and I glance over to see her peering over my shoulder. "Am I supposed to get it?"

"No…" I shake my head as I feel the heat build in my eyes. "I umm…I don't know how much of an over share this is but…but after I lost the baby I was in this…dark place…"

"I remember…" she slowly eases down in a stool watching me as I start to pull the things from inside.

"And…and for awhile I was scared to be with Lucas…in _that_ way," I explain and she slowly nods. "I was stupid and for some reason couldn't go through with it. So days passed and days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and suddenly…suddenly I couldn't remember what it felt like to be with him anymore…"

"So what does this mean?"

"When we went on vacation," I clear my throat of the tightness and sniffle a bit. "It happened again," I explain and she gives me a questionable look as she looks at the items.

"Still lost…"

"Lucas used to tease me but I told him…I told him that I then had reminders," I inform her as I grab the candle inside. "Told him if I ever forgot again what it was like I just had to smell cinnamon or…or hear the ocean…" I look at the small seashell and feel the hot tear slip down my cheek. "And I'd remember…"

"And do you?"

"Every time…" I inhale the cinnamon candle and give a faint smile.

"Then what's this?" she reaches over and brushes her fingers over the small object in the corner. "What memory does this bring?"

"I…" my brows knit as I grab the small silver key necklace and look at it. Honestly confused to what it means. This one I'm honestly not so sure on. "I don't know…"

"Wait…what's this?" she grabs a short note in the corner and handing it over to me.

"God…" I let out a dry laugh and shake my head reading it.

"What?" she asks and I flip the note around to show her. "Never have I had someone tell me they love me and to leave them alone in the same breath. Still to this day my favorite I love you that I've ever received…" her brows remain creased and I hold up the key.

"Rachel's old neighborhood had this abandoned house people used to visit. It never sold or something I don't really remember the story behind it, but Rachel, Hales and I used to go to it. It was completely furnished and honestly the only way you knew to get in was a screen downstairs with a window we left unlocked. The first night I told Lucas I loved him, we were fighting and it just came out. I didn't mean to say it but I did and afterward I just all but told him to never speak to me again and took off out of the room."

"You are so screwed up," she teases and I laugh.

"I know," I flip the neat looking key in my hand and smile. "As much as it hurt some points, that night was probably one of the best nights of my life. Well…other than our first family Christmas party I took him too…."

"Why was the Christmas party so great?" she looks confused and my eyes widen and head snaps to look at her. "Brooke…"

"Oops…" I let out a nervous laugh and bring my shoulders up some. "Spoiler alert that night I wasn't really sick…"

"Brooke Penelope Davis…"

"Mom I know, I know…but it just happened," I rush to tell her. "I was showing him around the house and-"

"You did it in your grandparents' house?"

"No!" I tell her quickly, leaving out I didn't do it in their house _that_ night. We have other times but not the point. "We didn't do it in their house mom. We were looking around and at one point he, as lame as this sounds, smiled at me," I get this silly grin and she starts to relax. "And you once told me when I was ready I would know it and I knew it. I was scared shitless but I knew it. Yell at me for it now, but I'll tell you I would never go back and change that night. It was perfect. Lucas was perfect."

"Brooke, you do know no one is perfect right?"

"Lucas is…" I look down at the box. "He doesn't mess up a lot. Think that's why I don't handle it so well when he does…"

"A little unfair for him don't you think?"

"Yeah…" I put the chain around my neck and look down at the key. "But it's my birthday and that means you can't yell at me and inform me of all the wrong thoughts I have," I try to joke and lighten the mood and she rolls her eyes.

"I'd never tell you what to think or feel Brooke," she stands up and kisses my head. "You're a big ole girl now. You can make any choice you want. Just make sure you can always handle the outcome."

"I can," I tell her as she goes over and starts back on her meal. Grabbing the small candle and inhales in deep, feeling the tingles race over me as I think about it. Damn he is good…so damn good.

* * *

"What was that?" I whip my hand to my mouth and quiver a bit. "It was awful," I try to ignore the feeling in my stomach as I take a sip of my other drink.

"Yeah…it wasn't what I thought it was," Rachel looks at the glass and sits it back on the table. "Remind me next time not to ask for a shot of just random liquors we all like."

"Yeah, because that was a terrible idea," Haley agrees before giggling a bit. "But I kinda want another…"

"I know…" I wave my hand up at the waitress with a laugh agreeing. Quickly feeling that shot as it tingled through my body. I'm having fun. A lot of fun and I'm so glad. I was worried I would be so stuck on other things I wouldn't enjoy my birthday and that would seriously piss me off. Everyone wants to enjoy their 21st! "Oh thank you!" I smile at our waitress as she hands over the new shots.

"No problem," she flashes a smile before walking off.

"Ok…here is to our favorite birthday girl ever," Haley holds up the shot and we follow suite. "My truly best friend, and probably the most amazing person I know. Twelve years of friendship and I've watched you turn into the most beautiful girl, inside and out. I love you…To you Brookie…"

"Aw Hales," I wave my hand at my silly tears and pull her into a hug. "I love you too," I kiss her cheek and she smiles. "We love you too Rachel," I point out when we look at my pouting friend.

"Yeah...yeah, best friend's forever, I've heard that before from you two," she flips her hand at us and throws back her shot.

"Rachel…" Haley and I share a look before looking back at her. She has been weird tonight. Her mood has been… off. Yes of course she is _trying _to have fun, but I can tell she isn't fully into it. Her mind is other places.

"Want to talk about it?" Haley asks and I watch the pain flicker through my friend's eyes before she returns her normal cold stare.

"Talk about what?" she takes a sip of her drink and rattles her glass. "Talk about how I want a new drink, because I'll talk about that all damn day," her eyes search the bar for our waitress and I frown.

"You know you're allowed to miss him right?" I ask because that is completely ok. I miss the hell out of Lucas every day. "You are allowed to think about him and talk about him and…and still love him."

"Love doesn't feel anything like this… it's not supposed to hurt like this," her tone is sharp. "To me love is just a big lie some asshole made up one day so they could explain why they enjoyed hooking up with someone so much."

"Well I don't think that is true," Haley disagrees looking down at her sparkling ring. "I actually know that is completely false. I wake up every day and look at someone and realize love is completely real."

"You don't count Hales, I love you, I do but you don't get it. You have the perfect relationship," she flips her hand up and Haley looks down with a frown. "You've always had a perfect relationship."

"We've had our issues…we just work through them…"

"Has Nathan _ever_ told her he might have feelings for someone else?" she snaps a bit but I know she isn't mad at Haley. Her heart just hurts. "Has he ever kissed some ex, like Lucas or…or completely thrown your heart into a blender and make you feel this unbelievable pain you feel _every day? _Has Nathan ever done that? Because for all long as I've known you they biggest issue you two ever had was if he should go away to school or stay in Tree Hill."

"Rach…" I reach over to touch her hand knowing she isn't mad at Haley. She might be jealous of Haley, of her relationship because I'm jealous as hell of it. However even so it's not fair to snap at her for being happy.

"No…you are right. He's never done that," she agreed nodding her head slowly before pulling in a long breath. "But I have…" she says and our brows both knit confused to that. "I cheated on Nathan…" she confesses and I'm not sure if my eyes are wider or Rachel's and I'm pretty sure we are going to have to scrub our chins since they are on the dirty floor.

"What?"

"We umm…" she blinks a few times and pulls in a long breath before letting out a bitter laugh. "We had been together for almost two years and I started to freak out. I mean, we started dating my sophomore year of high school and he…he was all I've known. There were all these things I planned on doing, experiencing in life and then suddenly I was in this relationship and I saw myself settling down in Tree Hill and _never_ doing things I wanted to do."

"Nathan wouldn't have stopped you doing things…"

"I know that now…I just…I was scared," she shrugs. "And then our senior year when I went away for the summer I met someone," she gave a short shrug. "We didn't do anything…not _that_. However he made me laugh and made me get this excited feeling in my stomach. He made me get a feeling Nathan used to give me. However he enjoyed things I did and we would spend all night talking and it was new and exciting and…"

"And it made you realize there was more out there," I whisper out because I completely understand that.

"Yeah… and it didn't mean I didn't love Nathan. Because I did…I just…" she pulls in a long breath before releasing it. "I was young and I was stupid and I almost lost him…"

"What did Nathan say?"

"He yelled," she laughed a bit. "Screamed a lot, told me he wished he hated me. He said some things that really hurt but were pretty damn actuate. And this panic ripped through me, this feeling that told me all of that didn't matter. Experiencing life and doing things and enjoying stuff really didn't matter unless he was with me. It sucks it took that to realize it, but I did and over time and…and a lot of trust issues we grew stronger…"

"I…" I open my mouth and snap it shut when I really have nothing to say. I want to say something, I probably should comment on it but I don't know how. I never in my life imagined Haley of all people would screw up. She is always perfect…she always does the right thing and never the careless one and I just…I'm actually speechless.

"You want to know why I'm having issues hating Lucas and Tony? Because I've been them…and as much as I love you two and hate you two are hurting…I don't know if I have any right to judge them," she offers a shrug and I look over at Rachel who has the same look as me. The look that says it's hard to believe Haley would ever do that. a look that says you never really know someone and a look that says if Nathan could get over it and you can see how happy and in love they are…why can't we?

* * *

"Ok…" I squint a bit in the night and study the phone in my hand. "I can't see your number…" I giggle as I stumble into the wall and rest against it. Opening my eyes real big like it helps as I hit the number two and bring it to my ear. Swearing the ring is forever before it clicks on.

"_Hello…"_

"Broody…" I giggle into the phone and suck on my lip. "Where…where are you?"

"_I'm at some bar…" _he informs me and I frown a bit. _"Where are you? Are you ok?"_

"Baby I think I'm drunk," I inform him and close one eye as I breathe in. "And I…I miss you…"

"_Brooke…where are you? Do I need to come get you?"_

"Yes!" I cheer at that idea excited. "Or…" I ponder a thought and look around. "I'll come to you," I reason thinking that is the best idea ever. "Are you at the bar by mom's house?"

"_Yeah, but Brooke-_"

"I'll be there soon!"

"_Brooke-_"

"Ok…" I slide my phone in my pocket and stumble towards the door. Not enjoying the cold breeze that hits me as I wave my hand for a cab and climb inside.

* * *

"Who was that?" I look over at my friend as I ease back down in the chair.

"Uh…it was Brooke," I explain finding that whole conversation weird. I tried calling her back but she didn't answer and I sent her a text but she just told me to not be silly she was fine. I honestly don't know what she is doing.

"Oh…gotcha," Ryan takes a sip of his beer and smirks at the waitress as she walks by.

"Ya'll doing ok'?" she sits a fresh beer in front of me and I give her a smile.

"Thanks…we are good," I look back down at my phone when it buzzes. Another text saying something that doesn't make much sense. I wonder how much she has drank tonight. She didn't sound too bad on the phone, but I'll be honest and say I've had a few. I don't know if I'd really notice if she was too far gone. But she did seem ok, so I don't think it was too much. Yet maybe I'm just hoping that, since she did say she missed me.

"Damn dude," Andrew growls shaking his head and I look up from my phone at him. "Are you at all aware of the fact the waitress has been checking you out _all_ damn night?"

"What?" my brows pull together and I look over my shoulder at her. Watching her smile at me as she giggles with her friend but I just shake my head. "She isn't hitting on me…"

"She's kinda hitting on you…" David agrees and I look up at him with a slight glare. Why must he encourage him? "What? She is…"

"She isn't…she just asks me about my drink like she asks everyone else…"

"Dude…" Ryan pulls in a long breath before releasing it. "I know you have some shit going on…" he reminds me oh so kindly. "But you are single….why aren't you enjoying it?"

"Because I love Brooke dude," I point out like it's that easy to understand. "I don't care about other girls. I have the perfect girl."

"You don't really have her anymore Luke," David reminds me and I roll my eyes. "Maybe Ryan is right. Maybe you should try moving on…"

"I don't want to move on, she just needs time," my temper flares a bit not knowing why everyone thinks I should just move on. I don't want to move on, she will figure things out and she will forgive me. We aren't over yet. "And I don't need everyone's opinion," I flip my hand up when I see them go to comment. "I didn't ask for you all to give advice. Just asked ya'll to come have a damn drink so I don't think about the fact she is out having a good time."

"Alright," they hold their hands up in defense.

"We were just saying but you are right. It's way too late in the night and I've had way too many drinks to have this serious of a talk," Andrew grips his beer and I quickly agree.

* * *

"Thank you," I grin at the cab driver and toss him some cash. Climbing out I trip a bit on my heels and giggle as I sway towards the building in front of me. Yanking open the door I get hit with a face full of smoke before stumbling in and my eyes search around the bar. Looking to see the blonde in the corner laughing as he fiddles with his phone and a few friends I recognize from the school.

"Hi boys…" I flash a smile as I stop by their table. "David…" I flash my good friend a smile; well I think it's a smile. I'm pretty numb right now so I'm not sure if it looks right.

"Hey B…" he gives an uncomfortable smile but I just dismiss it.

"Ryan and Andrew, right?" I smirk resting my arm on Lucas's chair at the other two I remember meeting once.

"Uh…yeah…" they both stutter out a bit and run their eyes over me.

"Hi," I grab a shot off their table and throw it back. Feeling the burning liquid run down my throat and warm up my stomach. "Hi," I turn my head to look at Lucas and bite my lip.

"Hey Pretty Girl," he pulls in a long breath and reaches over to grab a chair beside their table. "Want to sit?"

"Yes," I drop down on it and my hand drops to his thigh. "Are you all having a good night?"

"Pretty good," Ryan tells me with a smile. "What about you? Having a good birthday?"

"The best," I flick my tongue over my lip and taste the drink I just drank. "Went out with the girls…drank some…"

"Just some?" David wonders and I giggle a little making him laugh and shake his head.

"Want me to get you a drink?" Lucas looks at me and I grin. God he is so gorgeous. Even drunk I know he is probably the most gorgeous guy I've ever been with…well not been with, but cared for. He's the only guy I've ever been with so obviously he would be number one on that list.

"I'm ok…" my hand slides higher up his leg and I watch his eyes narrow down on it. "But I might be better if maybe you danced with me?" I lift a brow at Lucas and watch a million things race through his mind. "Please Broody?"

"Sure," he agrees, standing up and lacing his fingers with mine. "Be right back guys," he drinks the last of his drink and starts to sway me toward the dance floor. "Why'd you leave the girls?" he wonders as his hands slide down my body causing me to shiver.

"Because I wanted to," I shrug, reaching up and lacing my fingers through his hair as we start to sway to the music.

"Did you tell them you left?" he asks and I slowly let out a giggle. "Brooke…"

"Oops," I give an innocent shrug and slowly spin around to face him. "They know where I am, I'm sure of it…" I flip my hand around and slowly slide my arms up around his neck.

"And how do you know that? I bet they are freaking out…"

"They aren't," I let out a long growl and feel a bubbling feeling in my head. "Because they know I'm with you," I shrug. "I've talked about you all damn night; obviously I'm going to be here…" I mumble out and he slowly starts to grin.

"You talked about me all night?"

"Drunk me misses you more than sober me. Or maybe it just allows me to admit I'm missing you so much," I confess and bite my lip. "Also makes me miss sex more…"

"Brooke…" he growls…curling his fingers in my hair and dropping his head against mine. "Don't say shit like that to me…"

"Why? Don't you miss sex?" I try to kink a brow but thinking in my drunken daze it just looks dumb. "We were _always_ so good at that," I push up on my toes and let my lips hover dangerously close to his.

"Brooke…"

"It's my birthday," I remind him like he doesn't know. "I want to spend it with you," I admit. "I want to spend the night with you…" I smirk a bit and he grins.

"Brooke…" he shakes his head and my heart races more. "I love you…I love you so damn much and there isn't anything I want more but you're drunk…"

"So are you…"

"Yeah…but-"

"Luke…" I press my finger to his lips silencing him. "It's my birthday… I don't want to argue," I tell him. "And I haven't had sex in _months_," I explain and he looks down. "I want you…can't…can't we forget everything else just for tonight?"

"I don't know if I can forget it Brooke…"

"Don't you want me?" I pout a bit and push my body against his. "Remember how much fun we had?"

"Brooke…" he growls and my heart skips a beat. I suddenly tell the alcohol is getting the best of him. "Baby don't do this to me…"

"Come on Luke…" I lean forward and flick my tongue up his neck. "I want you…I _need_ you. Please take me home…please touch me…" I beg and his eyes close. "Make me feel good again…"

"You're killing me Pretty Girl," he shakes his head and I grin, I'm so about to win. "Come on," he grips tight on my hand and starts to tug me through the crowd toward the back hall. His hand landing on my hip as he pushes me against the hard wall and crashes his lips into mine. His hands yanking my hips into his as he nips my bottom lip and I growl. Slipping my arms around his neck, I push up enough for him to know and lift me up, my legs wrapping around his waist and I moan as he pushes his hip into me.

"Baby…please," I pant, running my hand through his hair as I try to catch my breath. "Please take me home…" I beg and watch the look flicker through his eyes before they close and his mouth catches on mine. Me clearly knowing I just won.

* * *

"Uh…god…" my hands grip into the sheets beneath me as his hips rock into mine. Curling my leg around his, I hear him hiss as my toes grip into his leg. Dropping my head into the pillow as my arm curls around his neck and right hand cups his cheek. "That feels good…" I jerk my head to the side as I try to catch my breath, his mouth sucking hard on my neck as I feel my body tingle. "So damn good…" my eyes close and once I can't take not feeling them anymore, I grip his face and smash his swollen lips back into mine.

Flipping us over, I plant one hand on his chest as the other rest by his head and I rock. Rolling my hips along him, I go in a slow motion making him groan before speeding it up, waiting until I feel his hand grip into my hip and I slow it down again.

"Slower…" he whispers in my ear and I shake my head. "Slower baby…" he locks his arm around my waist and crashes my body on top of his. Him holding me in place as I feel his heart race under me.

"No…" I whimper in his kiss and feel him nod. "I want you… I need you Luke…"

"I'm yours…" he grips his hand in my hair panting and pulls my face to look at him. "Pretty Girl I've _always_ been yours…" he makes clear and I slowly nod even though I know my head has too many bubbles in it to understand any of this.

I don't know why I did it. I don't know why I am here right now. However ask anyone…drinking does different things to people…drinking tonight just made me want him. Or maybe I've been waiting him and the drinking just made me go for it because I feel numb. However just like the first conversation he and I ever had, just because you are numb in the moment doesn't mean the next day it won't hurt like hell. However…

Right now I don't give a damn about how much it will hurt in the morning.

"Kiss me…" I beg quietly and hate the look that flashes over him. "Please just kiss me…" I beg knowing I'm drunker than he is; knowing he is trying to make this more than what I want it to be. But let's face it…this was a bad idea. This entire moment is wrong but…but god when he kisses me I honestly lose any thought of right or wrong. I'm not even sure he is aware how much his kiss affects me.

"Luke…" I moan when he flips me over on my back and grips his hand on my thigh. Rocking back and forth against me, my heart starts to pound more in my chest and I think I might lose it. I don't know how much more I can take of this. My whole body is tingling, my skin is turning this tingling numb I don't even know how to explain and my lips…god every time he kisses them my lips tingle and I feel it in my toes.

"I love you…" I hear him mumble out against my lips as he starts to move faster. And I'll blame it on a million things but I really have no good excuse for when I whisper it back. Feeling him smile in our kiss and I quickly realize my hangover won't be the only thing I am going to be regretting in the morning.

* * *

_Sorry it took so long to update! Thank you all who voted for my video and I'm working on updating each story! I did have a great birthday so thank you all for the wishes! I am actually leaving Sunday for vacation, going to Florida, so I'm going to try the best I can to update each story before I leave!_

_Hope you don't hate the new chapter and hate me for taking so long!_

_Please review!_


	38. Chapter 37

"My god I'm never drinking again…" I make the promise to myself as I squeeze my eyes tight and snuggle into the warm pillow. Swearing I would pay anything in this world to make the pounding in my head just to go away. I knew I'd regret it, as soon as I threw back that last shot Rachel bought I knew I'd regret it later.

Stretching out my sore body I feel my back pop along with a few other body parts before sinking back into the bed. Stretching out my legs and feeling my entire body tense up when I feel a pair of warm legs touch mine. Legs that I know have a little too much hair on them to belong to Rachel or Haley.

"Oh my god…" my heart starts to pound in my chest as I jerk upward and cling my sheet to my chest. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" I slap my hand to my mouth, really not wanting to lift the other side of the bed to reveal the body next to me. Praying to god above that I'm actually dreaming, that I'm not actually waking up beside someone I don't know.

This would kill Lucas. He would never understand how I could be so careless that I'd drink so much and go to bed with someone else. He's the only guy I've ever been with…he…oh my god he isn't the only guy I've ever been with anymore.

"I think I might be sick…" I hold my hand to my mouth, finding my nausea suddenly not related to the alcohol anymore. Reaching slowly to lift the pillow of the body beside me, my hand jerks back when it starts to stir beside me. Moving quickly to the furthest side of my bed, I feel tears start to form in my eyes as the body starts to wiggle.

Please god don't be some random guy covered in tattoos.

"Oh god…" the body groans and even in the tiredness in his voice, the roughness of which really needs some water it clicks and suddenly the tears forming are for a whole new reason. "I'm never drinking-" he flips his head up and eyes catch mine and grow. "Brooke…"

"Oh my god…" I curl into the headboard as he slowly starts to ease up.

"Pretty Girl…" he holds his hand up quickly understanding my look.

I'm about to freak out.

"I…I…" I open my mouth but it just becomes a big stutter as I look at him. "I'm sorry," I blurt out before I can think of anything else. My eyes closing tight when memories starts to flood back from the night before.

"Sorry?" his brows crease as he shifts up to look at me. "Why are you sorry?"

"Because I did this!" I wave my hand at him, at the bed…at us completely naked right now. "God, I'm the worst person ever," I hold my hand to my pounding head and slowly start to move off the bed. Pulling my sheet around me and not even caring that I just left him completely uncovered. "I am like practically sprinting to hell…"

"Brooke…" I hear him groan as he starts to follow me.

"What is wrong with me?" I spin to face him as my heart starts to pound in my chest. "I mean…I tell you one thing and then…then just get completely wasted and do the other? How confusing can I be? How much of a damn tease do I look like? God, you probably hate me!"

"Pretty Girl…" he lets out a dry laugh walking over and letting his hands frame my face. "You aren't a tease…" he tells me and my eyes drop down. "And I don't think it would ever be possible for me to hate you… so we slept together," he shrugs it off so casually but I know it bothers him. I can tell. "Not like we haven't done a many times before…"

"But now?" my voice cracks as a tear drops down my cheek. "After everything…"

"We can't change it, it happened. I don't blame anyone for it…it just happened."

"Luke, I practically threw myself at you…"

"Yeah and if I wasn't such a piece of shit then last night would have been completely different…" pain strikes through his features and my brows crease as I shuffle a step back from him.

"How so?" I lift a brow not sure at all how things would have been different last night.

"I'd still have you," he shrugs and my heart breaks just that much more. "I don't see her…then last night I'd been spending it with you, not with the guys drinking the pain away…"

"Pain that I added too," I mumble stroking my thumb over his bare chest. Closing my eyes and breathing in deep, quickly recalling everything that happened. The touches, the kisses, the looks, the words…the I love you's. My eyes snap back open to look in his and I watch when it clicks in his mind of what I just thought. "I didn't mean to hurt you…" I whisper and his eyes look down. "Luke…I-"

"Can I be honest with you?" he cuts me off and I slowly nod. "Unless the next thing you say is you want us to get back together, please don't say it," he begs and my eyes close. "I don't know if I can handle you hearing you telling me you regret it…"

"No!" my hands fly to his face looking at him. "Luke…you know I don't."

"You sure, because you looked pretty upset when you woke up…"

"Because I didn't know it was you beside me," I confess. "I…I got really scared I made some careless mistake last night with someone…"

"Could it have been?" his brows crease as he pulls back from looking at me. "If…if that _guy_ was with you last night…" he starts to shuffle back and I feel panic start to race through me. "Would you of slept with him?"

"Lucas…" my hands fall to my side knowing who he is talking about. Knowing he is referring to Julian.

"Have you slept with him Brooke?" his eyes widen as he lets his mind run crazy with that thought.

"No!" I freak that he would think that. "Lucas, you know I would have never done that. Never done that to you…I would never in the right mind just…just sleep with someone else."

"You just yourself said you might have last night. _You _just said that you were scared you didn't know who you were waking up beside!" he reminds me and as I watch the anger build in him I feel the anger build up in me.

"I was drunk," I defend my actions. "But I came looking for you last night. I…I wouldn't have just gone to bed with someone else," I start to back track my previous statement because it's not true. If I really think about it, in the moment I don't think I could go through with sleeping with someone else. Even plastered I truly want to believe somewhere in my mind I would stop myself from doing it. "You know me," I hold my hand to my chest as tears prickle in my eyes. "At least you used too…" my hand drops and my shoulders sag. "Sex is never just sex for me… how could you just forget that?"

"I didn't…" he shrugs but there is still such a look of pain on his face I don't get it. I don't know what he is thinking. "But if that is still true then that means last night meant something to you," he points out and I run my hand through my hair with a sigh. "And knowing that meant something to you and knowing you came looking for me and _knowing_ I still don't get you back…well that's just the part I don't get."

"Luke…" I shake my head not knowing what he wants me to say as he starts grabbing his clothes to get dressed.

"You said you loved me Brooke," he yanks his pants up and grabs his shirt. "Now help me understand how you can love me and miss me and yet still not want me anymore."

"I don't know Lucas. My mind is just a big mess all the time," I feel the hot tear drop down my cheek and I sniffle. "My heart says one thing and my mind says the other and-"

"And you always go with your heart," he steps toward me and my mouth snaps shut.

"And when you went to visit _her_?" my voice is chipped as I feel that pain in my chest again. "What were you listening to then?" I wonder and his head drops. "I love you Lucas…I'll tell anyone. My heart belongs to you," I make clear and shake my head. "But…but I'm starting to see all the different things we want in life. Things that just…just don't sync up. I'm not mad anymore Luke…I'm not. This isn't about her anymore. It's about at some point in our relationship we grew so…so settled," I go with because I really don't know what else to call it. "That we just slowly started to let each other go."

"I love you," he whispers and I pull in a sharp breath. "I don't know how else to show you that… you wanted me to fight for you? I fought for you. You wanted space? I tried my hardest to give it to you but _you_ came looking for me. What do you want me to do?" his large hands frame my face and my eyes close tight as I tilt my head to kiss his palm.

"Lucas…"

"You can't end it because you don't know how. You can't end it because inside you feel what I do, because you know without a doubt we are supposed to be together and that scares you. It scares you because I hurt you and you are so afraid I'll do it again. But I won't do it again. I promise you, just please….please let me back in…damn it Pretty Girl, I am begging you here," he sighs and seems just so exhausted with all of this. However, I don't know what to say. There is so much to but I don't know what.

"I'm scared…" I whisper out low and blink the tears in my eyes. "Because you hurt me…you hurt me so bad Luke."

"Pretty Girl…"

"And I don't want to be unfair to you. I don't want to hurt you at all, but…but I can't give you a definite answer on what I want because right now…right now, I don't know. And I'm sorry for that," I rush to tell him and his head drops. "I'm really sorry…"

"Don't be sorry," he takes my hands and brings them up to kiss them. "But I can't do _this_," he looks around the room. "As much as I love you, I can't do this."

"What do you mean?" my heart starts to race quickly at not knowing what he is thinking. "You…you don't want to be in my life at all?" I slowly shuffle my feet back looking at him.

"No!" he panics grabbing my wrist and yanking me back into him. His hand sliding down my side to hold me close to him. "That is _not_ what I mean at all. I mean, _this_," he waves his hand over toward my bed and I swallow the large lump. "Being with you _this way _and knowing I'm not with you hurts like hell," he lets out a painful laugh and I slowly nod. "And I can't do it…"

"I really didn't mean for this," I look at the mess of a bed and frown, "to happen. I don't want to hurt you Lucas…"

"Yeah, well…it's like getting hit by a train over and over…" he shrugs but I don't understand what he means. "Sooner or later the pain…well the pain is more numbing…just stings a little."

"Luke…"

"I have to go," he shakes his head to stop me and slides his hand to tangle in my hair. "I love you," he lifts my head to look him right in the eyes and I hate how broken they look. "I know I messed up and I know I…completely misspoke but I need you to know I love you so damn much Pretty Girl. Just you," he makes that last point clear and I slowly nod and close my eyes. Feeling my breath catch when I feel his lips against mine. "Just don't forget that," he breaks the sweet kiss quickly and moves away from me. Feeling my entire body tense up before breaking down when I hear the front door shut.

* * *

"Luke!" I hear heavy steps behind me and turn to glance over my shoulder at the guy following me. "Wait up man…"

"Oh…hey Tony," I pause in the hall to wait for him to reach me. "What's up?"

"Nothing really," he says tossing a glance around us before looking back at me. "Just seeing what you were doing?"

"What I was doing?" I wonder and cross my arms slowly over my chest. "You randomly show up at the high school on a _Saturday, _to see what I was doing?"

"Yeah…saw your car, thought it was weird one would come to school on a weekend. Hell I never wanted to be here on the weekday," he chuckled but I know something else is up with him. What I don't know but something.

"I forgot some stuff in my office. Wanted to get it and go over it for next game. Also figured I could get some papers graded," I explain why I'm here and he slowly nods as he bounces on the balls of his feet.

"Nice weather…"

"Rachel called you didn't she?" I raise a brow knowing that had to be why he was here.

"No…" he scuffed shaking his head quickly. "Hales called earlier…apparently Brooke called her," he informs me and it all clicks.

"I'm good man," I tap my papers on his shoulder and start back down the hall. "Tell Haley to not worry…"

"She can't help it. She is Haley, since I've known that girl she has worried about everyone," Tony flips his hand around as he starts walking with me. "Look man, I don't know how to talk about this shit. I'm not good with it all but…but what happened?"

"What happened is Brooke went out for her birthday, I went out with some friends and we both drank a little too much and ended up waking up next to each other this morning," I shrug it off as it being completely casual but I know that is bullshit. There was nothing casual about it. She and I could never be casual. "Shit happens…"

"You two hooked up?"

"Well we didn't sit around playing card games if that's what you're asking…" I stop to look at him and feel the annoyance build in me. However, it's not at him, it's at this whole situation. "Look, we both decided to act like it didn't happen. Well, more she told me she didn't know what she wanted after it happened, so I took it as let's forget it."

"Luke, man…that sucks…"

"It's not a big deal," I let out a dry laugh so over talking about all this. Talking about it does nothing. At the end of the day it will always be the same and I just have to learn and deal with it.

"It kinda is…I mean that's all pretty fucked up…"

"No, what I did to her was fucked up," I quickly defend Brooke and her thoughts about all this because it is my fault. I know it is.

"What did you do?" he wonders and my shoulders drop with a sigh. I really don't want to screw up my friendship with Tony. He is one of my best friends however….however he probably does deserve to know. I don't want him judging Brooke on her actions.

"Cheated…" I toss my hands to the side and his eyes widened. "Went to talk to Aislinn…talking turned into arguing and arguing turned into her misreading everything I was saying and kissing me…which…which isn't her fault either because I allowed her too."

"What-"

"Wait, it gets better," I hold my finger up to stop him and his mouth snaps shut. "Then, then after I confess it all to her, I somehow like a…a complete dumbass told her not to worry because it meant nothing. I knew _then_ that I loved her, just her…"

"Did…did you not know you loved her before?" I start to see his temper flaring in him and I let out a bitter laugh.

"No…no I also knew. I just…I was a drunk dumbass when I said it," I toss my hands up and slap them into my side. "I know you probably hate me. Which is ok because I hate myself too…"

"I don't hate you dude," he shakes his head and slaps a _hard_ hand to my back. "Am I happy with you? No. But you would be surprised how much in common our lives are right now…"

"What do you mean?'

"You think I'm single right now because my girl doesn't love me? Hell no, I'm single right now because my girl is insane and thinks someone else is wiggling into our lives. A thought…a thought that I honestly didn't do much to stop. I could be pissed at you…hit you, done it before," he reminds me and I do know that. Hurt like hell. "But I know what you are feeling right now, is more painful than anything I could do. Plus on top of that, if Brooke didn't tell me it's because she really doesn't want me hitting you."

"What is with you Davis's?" I look at him completely floored by the fact he isn't about to destroy me.

"We are screwed up. I mean _extremely_ screwed up," he shrugs and I let out a slight chuckle. "But come on, you can buy me some drinks…" he starts heading back toward the entrance and my brows knit.

"What? Why do I owe you drinks?"

"You screwed around on my sister and I'm not kicking you ass…" he pointed out and I quickly nod.

"Want a beer or something else?" I start to follow and he chuckles.

"Top shelf…" he states and I roll my eyes as we walk out of the school and toward our cars.

* * *

"How do I still feel like someone is drilling into my head?" I groan as I roll my head around and listen to my neck pop. Even that sound making my head pound. I swear someone should post a warning sign somewhere that drinking can cause _all_ day shitty-ness, because it's pushing seven and I still feel like crap.

"Because it means you had one hell of a night," the brunette before my chuckles and I tense slightly at that comment.

I did have one hell of a night though. The night was so good that I'm actually sore from my events. However, sore in that _good_ way, that way that even if when you twist a certain way your muscles feel on fire. However when you close your eyes you can feel that feeling race over you all again. The feeling of his hands, his lips…his-

"Brooke?" a hand waves in front of me and I pop back into reality. "Where's your mind at crazy girl?"

"I…sorry what did you say?" I rub my hand over the back of my neck feeling my entire skin prickling.

"I asked what all you did last night? Were you just out with all your friends?"

"Yes…" I answer slowly bite my bottom lip. Normally a sign of me hiding something, yet he won't catch on to that. He doesn't know me that well, he doesn't know me like Lucas does. "Just Hales and Rachel and I went out. Danced some, drank some…"

"You mean drank the bar?" he gives that signature smirk and I try to narrow my eyes on him.

"Am I glaring at you?" I wonder pushing my brows together. "I'm so tired that I don't know if those muscles are working…"

"No…more like a dying cat or something," he shrugs and my eyes widened and jaw drops as I throw a rag at him. "I'm just kidding! Damn, just kidding…"

"You're an ass…" I spin around to put some coffee cups up on the shelves. The little bell above the door announcing the entrance of someone. "Sorry, we are just about to…" I spin around to face them but whole body freezes. "Close…Tony…Lucas, what...what are you doing here?" I nervously look at Julian then back at the boys. Seeing about a million things race through the blonde's mind.

"Forgot my wallet earlier when I came in to see my mom…" Lucas slowly shifts his feet forward, his eyes staying on Julian a moment before slowly turning on his feet and around the counter.

"Luke is buying me a drink," Tony informs me as he walks over and leans on the counter. "Guy lost a bet," he explains and they share a look before Lucas rolls his eyes. "Well, hello random dude I don't know…" he looks at Julian and panic washes over me.

"Tony, this is my _friend_ Julian," I go to explain quickly. "Julian this is my big brother Tony and my…uh," I look up at Lucas who just has this weird look on his face. A look I can't read nor understand. "This is Lucas," I settle on and hear Lucas let out a dry laugh.

"Nice to meet both of you," Julian smiles and I worry about the situation he is in. I love my big brother more than anything but he can make a situation uncomfortable if he wants too and with Lucas hear it could get real bad.

"Kinda here late don't you think?" Lucas's eyes glare into Julian's but not so surprised when he seems calm.

"Lucas…" I cut my eyes over at him and again I receive a look from him I normally don't get.

"Whatever," he shakes his head and reaches around me. My breath catching and body jerking back when I feel his hand _barely_ graze over my leg to grab his wallet, my elbow slamming into a coffee cup making it fall.

"Shit…" I dive for it, but Lucas just catches it with ease and places it back on the counter.

"Damn B, you are always so klutzy," Tony chuckles leaning back and shakes his head. "What happened to that grace you had as a child?"

"I don't know…" I mumble, shifting around Lucas, being sure not to touch him as I do. I can't touch him. Every time I do my mind flashes back with thoughts of our night together and then…well then not ok thoughts pop in me.

"What are you doing tonight, Julian?" Tony casually asks but I know there is more to it than that. He is playing it off as sweet and nice but I know my brother. There is nothing sweet in anything he does.

"I, well I was going to take Brooke out for a birthday drink," he answers and I seriously think I came close to slapping him. I know why he did that, he is trying to make a point to Lucas. A point that I honestly don't like at all.

"Is that so?" Tony's honey eyes travel from Julian to me and I glance down before looking over at Lucas. Lucas glaring so hard into Julian, I would think he was trying to blow him up with his mind. "Well, be careful, this one gets a few drinks in her and she gets frisky," he wiggles his finger at me and I swear my mouth has never dropped so far in my life.

"Tony!"

"Ok," Lucas resists a chuckle as he rounds the counter and grabs onto my brother. "Ignore him, he had a few shots at my place. Some weird text from Rachel…" he mumbles at me as he starts to shove my brother toward the door.

"Rachel…" Tony laughs shaking his head. "Why does she never drink as much as you B?" he looks at me with a frown and I know _exactly _what that means.

"Seriously Luke?" I look at him and let out a hurt laugh that he told Tony about last night.

"I didn't Brooke," he quickly reads my mind and I swallow the large lump in my throat by the look I receive. Him shaking his head at me before shoving Tony out the door.

"What was that all about?" Julian looks at me confused and I just shake my head.

"Nothing…just…just let's get going. Suddenly that hang over has passed and I really now want a stiff drink," I inform him, spinning into the back of the café and heading to get my stuff. Hoping this night in some way improves.

* * *

_So, was going to add one more part. But I'm exhausted and just wanted to get this up. I'll finish the other part and update it soon!_

_But will let you know, it will involve a drunk Lucas and a cocky Julian, so it will probably turn fun haha_

_Hope you all enjoy! _

_Please review!_


	39. Chapter 38

I want you all to guess how lucky I am. Come on guess, because I personally think my luck is the best ever. I told Julian I would get a drink with him. I was having a great ole time laughing and having fun because I haven't in so long. For a few short minutes I forgot…well didn't forget but I let my mind not _focus_ on last night, on Lucas.

However, since my luck is so great, guess what happened? Did you guess I won money on a scratch off? Yeah well you would be wrong. If you guessed Lucas and dear ole brother showed up, then you would be right.

I don't know how it happened. Probably because Tree Hill is so damn small, but apparently big brother and his _bestie_ decided they were bar hopping. Trying to see if they could hit every bar in Tree Hill, which isn't hard being I'm sure there is a total of ten, and see just how much they could drink.

Which apparently is a lot.

They didn't really talk to us, more walked by, Tony made some comment and smiled as Lucas sent a glare and went toward the other end of the bar. However, he is watching me. Well us. And on top of that some nasty blonde slut has been flirting with him all night and I'm having the hardest time dealing with it.

"So, you want another drink?" Julian, who has been nothing but completely amazing to me tonight, asks and I give a tight lip smile. "Or you want to head somewhere else?"

"No, another drink would be perfect," I tell him, hearing the nasty slut laugh loudly and say _'Lucas' _and I feel kinda sick. "But I'm going to the bathroom," I stand up from the chair and give his arm a squeeze. "Order me another and I'll be right back," I tell him and slide through the crowd of people very aware of eyes watching me as I move. Turning the corner of the hall the bathroom is off of and breathe in deep. I feel suffocated in that place, the bar is really making it hard to breath and it's sadly not just the bar. "Don't…" my eyes close when I feel the body behind me, the hand planting by my head and I shake my head.

"Don't what?" his body pushes against mine and I slowly spin around to face him. "Don't talk to you? Don't touch you?" he curls my hair around his finger and I feel my heart race.

"Luke…" my eyes close as he shuffles his feet forward and his free hand drops to grip my hip yanking me into him. Hating how my body like always responds to his touch.

"Don't be near you?" his drunken eyes travel down my body and my heart skips a beat when he licks his lips. "Or don't tell your little date where you were last night?"

"Lucas…please…"

"Does he know?" he wonders, taking his finger and tracing it along my jaw. "Does he know you were in my bed last night? Does he know that just last night we made love and you begged for me…?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Damn it, don't be sorry Brooke!" he snaps slamming his fist into the wall and I flinch. "I don't want you sorry. I don't want you regretting what we did…"

"I don't!" my head snaps up to lock my eyes on his. "I don't regret it Luke…" my hands come to his face and his head drops down to mine. "I'd never regret being with you…"

"Then what was it Brooke?"

"I don't know…" my voice cracks. "My mind is just…just so jumbled up all the time. My head says one thing and my heart says another and when I put alcohol in my system it's not just my vision that turns blurred."

"Brooke…"

"I love you Lucas," I tell him shaking my head. "I know I do," my voice shakes breathing in deep. "But every time I look at you my heart hurts. And last night…last night I didn't want it hurting anymore and it didn't, until I woke up this morning."

"So you do regret it?"

"No…" I shake my head looking down. "I don't know what it was…I just know I don't regret it."

"And him?" he nods his head back to the bar.

"He…he's my friend," I toss my hand up. "I care about him…but he knows I'm in love with someone else."

"You sure? Because I don't think he has a clue…" his temper flare and his head drops against mine, his lips hovering so close that I wish I didn't have alcohol in me.

"He knows…" I mumble out, very unsure of anything I might be saying when his knee wiggles between my legs. "Luke…" I whimper and close my eyes. "Please don't do this to me…"

"What?" he innocently shrugs and I feel my breath catch when his long finger traces over where my cleavage is popping out. "I'm not doing anything…" he says and I bite hard on my lip. "I've always loved this dress on you…"

"Luke…"

"Remember when you wore it on your last birthday?" he raises a brow and I slowly nod. "Remember when you locked us away in the bathroom?" his eyes flicker up to the sign above my head. "Want to lock ourselves away again?"

"That's not a good idea…"

"Why?" he presses his body harder against mine and I swear I'm dying here. "Don't trust yourself with me…"

"No…" I answer honestly and watch his eyes flicker from my lips to my eyes. "I've never trusted myself alone with you…"

"Pretty Girl…" his thumb reaches up to stroke my cheek and my eyes close.

"Please…please don't call me that…" I beg not being able to handle him calling me that or using any of those sweet words he normally uses on me and makes me weak.

"You used to love when I called you Pretty Girl…"

"I still do, that's why I'm asking you not too…" I tell him and feel my breath catch when he slowly presses a kiss to my lips. It's not rough, it's not like last night or even really like any of the ones we've shared in the past. Its short, it's sweet. And when he pulls back just like always I feel my lips tingle.

"Please don't go home with him," he whispers and my eyes pull together confused to why he thinks I even would. "I know I hurt you but please….please don't," he repeats and before I can even utter another word he gives me a look I've never received from him before and he disappears away from me.

* * *

I beat she has screwed more than half the town, including the town over. Nasty slut. I don't know why she keeps touching him; she keeps laughing and going over there. Can't she see his glass is full, across the damn bar I see it's full.

He isn't even giving her attention anymore. He has such a look of hurt and uncertainty that the beer bottle on the table is holding his attention more than anything else. What did he mean earlier? Does he really think I would go home with Julian? Is that really what is going through his mind right? I don't want him to think that. I don't want him hurting and picturing me in bed with someone else.

I know that would crush him.

"So…" Julian stares at his glass a moment and I snap my eyes back to him before he looks up at me, hoping he didn't see me staring. However he holds a look of what seems to be thinking all over his face, like he is trying to decide if he wants to ask or now. "Explain to me," he slowly nods as if ready for the answer. "Explain you and that guy…"

"Julian…" I slowly shake my head not sure I want to talk about Lucas. I could tell Julian was going to bring it up, I knew the second Tony and Lucas made an appearance it was going to happen, however, I was truly hoping he wasn't.

"The guy is here, Brooke," he points out and my eyes travel up, catching when Lucas cuts his eyes over at us before laughing at something that damn nasty slut is saying to him. I'm going to beat that fake blonde. "And honestly, the last five minutes you haven't stopped staring at him."

"I…I'm not staring at him," I shift around in the chair embarrassed he caught me. I wasn't meaning too.

"Seems to me you're staring," he lets out a dry laugh and I frown. "And I'm not trying to be an asshole. I understand completely that you two have a past…maybe even some unfinished business but still… I like you Brooke…" his hand slides to my leg and my eyes zero in on it. "And I honestly think you could like me, if you just let yourself. However, you just don't seem to even allow the idea of it."

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do," I give a short shrug and frown. "It's…it's like these two different things. In my mind I want he and I over, I really do."

"You may say that Brooke, but I don't think you really mean it," he shakes his head at me. "I honestly believe that in your mind you _know_ you two will get back together at some point and you want to fight it, but it's just going to happen."

"Julian…"

"Ya'll are just one of those couples," he lets out a dry laugh shaking his head. "One of those couples that even if they aren't together…are still just together…" he frowns and suddenly my heart hurts a bit. I don't want to hurt Julian; he has been so nice to me.

God I'm just a terrible person.

"Hands a little high don't you think?" my eyes squeeze tight as my head drops.

"Luke…" I lift my head up to start once again another argument but his hand flies up stopping me.

"Look man…" Julian lifts his hand from my leg and turns in the stool to face the fuming blonde. Glancing up to see my brother on the other side of the bar shaking his head as he stands up.

"No…your hands a little high on my girlfriend's leg…"

"She isn't your girlfriend, dude," Julian leans back and rests against the bar casually. "You fucked that up, not my fault," he shrugs and my eyes widen when I see the fire rip through Lucas. "She is fair game…"

"Lucas!"

"What the hell did you just say?" Lucas grips Julian by the collar and lifts him to his feet.

"Luke, come on, let go," I pull on his sleeve and search desperately for my big brother to stop him. "Tony…"

"Luke, man that's enough," Tony pulls his shoulder but Lucas's grip just tightens.

"I think you heard what I said," Julian holds his ground.

"You don't know shit about Brooke and I…." Lucas's eyes slant and I watch his heart slam into his chest as his anger builds.

"Don't know you cheated on her?" he raises a brow and I quickly regret ever confiding in Julian when I see the pain flash over Lucas. "Because I know that…"

"Julian…"

"So what?" Lucas lets out a bitter laugh and tightening his grip. "You know my girl a week and you just assume you no every damn thing about her?"

"Known longer than a week," he states and I really wish he would stop talking. I can't handle him with smartass comments that are getting a raise out of Lucas, especially when Lucas is drunk. "Going on a few months which you should know since again she _isn't_ your girl."

"Dude, please stop talking," Tony asks and again tugs on Lucas's arm. "Dude, let him go. Let's get out of here…"

"Doesn't sit well with you does it?" Julian wonders and I watch Lucas swallow hard. "Knowing she is moving on, getting over you," he shrugs and I don't know why he is saying this. Not even three minutes ago he was telling me he knew I wasn't over Lucas.

"You don't know shit…"

"I know she doesn't care about you like she once did, I know she sure as hell doesn't trust you. I also know that it's killing you inside. Killing you to see someone else taking her out, making her happy, hell it would kill me too if I let someone like her go," his eyes travel over to me and I glance down uncomfortable. "And you can get pissed at me, you can slam me into a wall and bitch all you want but I didn't do it. I didn't fuck up your relationship. You did, I was just there to pick up the pieces and kiss away the tears," he shrugs and before I can react Tony grips my arm and yanks me back behind him and Lucas's fist goes flying connecting with Julian's jaw.

Julian stumping back and wiggling his I'm sure sore jaw before straightening up and looking at Lucas's. Both breathing heavy before Julian moves forward and slams his fist into Lucas's face. It all becomes almost a blur as they start fighting.

I don't know what to do, it's like I see it happening and I want to stop it but my mind can't get my feet to react. I don't want them fighting. I don't want them fighting because of me but most of all I don't want someone hurting Lucas. I don't want him hurting anymore.

"Lucas!" I scream when I can finally react and diving at him and in between the two of them. "Stop it," I beg, tossing a look over my shoulder to making sure Tony is in control behind me with Julian. "Stop," I slide my hands to his face and jerk his face to look at me. "Stop, baby stop," I plead and feel his body tremble. "Look at me," I beg and his eyes dart to mine, filled with so much anger I want to make it stop. It's my fault he is like this, I know it is. "Baby stop, please… quit it," I ask and watch his face fight that thought. "I'm sorry," I whisper and his anger deflates a bit. "This is my fault and I know it but please…quit," I touch the already mark on his eye and my heart hurts.

"I'm not doing well Brooke," he tells me and I close my eyes a moment breathing in deep.

"I know… I know," his head rest against mine and gently touch his cheek. "But this isn't helping anything…" I tell him and he nods. "You can't do this… you can't just swing off on people…"

"I'm sorry…" he whispers and I nod because I know he is saying that for so many things. "I just miss you…" I feel my breath catch and quickly blink some tears. "I can't handle someone touching you or kissing you. Not after last night…"

"I know…" I agree knowing he is more than right, right now. "I know Broody…" I brush my thumb across his cheek and feel as his body starts to calm down.

"Brooke…" I hear Julian behind me and close my eyes when I feel Lucas tense up.

"It's ok…" I lean up pressing a light kiss to Lucas's cheek and detangle my body from his arms. "Julian…" I walk over to him slowly, not wanting to upset Lucas more. "I'm sorry," I apologize, looking at the mark on his lip.

"Battle scars are hot right?" he tries to joke and I let out a small laugh.

"I rushed this," I tell him honestly. "I thought I could do it but I can't," I admit, tossing a glance over my shoulder to see Lucas talking to Tony. "Because you see I thought if I had a distraction that maybe I wouldn't feel my heart shattering," I admit and he glances down. "And that's not fair to you and I'm sorry."

"Can't help who you love right?" he shrugs and I shake my head no. "But…" he slides his hand under my chin and I tilt my head up to look at him. "When you figure everything out…you know my number," he tells me and I nod as he leans down kissing my cheek. "Bye Brooke."

"Bye…" my voice cracks a bit as I watch him slowly walk toward the door. Tossing a last glance over at him ne shakes his head with a frown before disappearing out the door.

"Brooke…" I hear the broken voice behind me and close my eyes.

"I'm going to take you home," I turn around and give a tight lip smile. "We need to take you home…" I walk over to him and slowly slide my hand into his.

"Please don't hate me anymore," he begs and I trying to hide the sob bubbling in my throat. "Please…"

"I don't hate you," I swallow the large lump as he looks down. "Hating you would make this easy and trust me Luke…there is _nothing_ easy about any of this," I slowly tug and him take my purse from Tony when he hands it to me. "Thanks…"

"No problem…"

"Are you ok?" I look at him as I pull Lucas toward the door.

"No…" Tony answers honestly and I hate how hurt he looks. "But I don't have to explain that to you…"

"Come on Bubba," I pull in a long breath. "Let's…let's just go home," I shake my head not sure what else to do. I'm honestly so exhausted that I just want to get them both to their place so I can go home. I'm so damn tired…so exhausted and I don't know how much more of all this I can handle.

* * *

_So, sorry it took so long to update all my stories! Life has been crazy I guess…however I made a __**poll**__ on my page if you all wouldn't mind checking it out and voting so I can get an idea of what you all want me to focus more on!_

_However, hope you enjoyed!_

_Please review!_


	40. Chapter 39

"I'm so tired," I run my hand over my face and groan. "And last night just sucked ass…" I twist my head to look at the person beside me and hear the laugh.

"You look like ass," he states and I try to narrow my eyes on him but I'm so tired and face is sore I don't know if I can accomplish it.

"I hate you," I glance around the room and twist on my side. "This couch sucks ass too."

"Yeah…I don't know why I didn't move to my room. Its right there," he wiggles his finger to the back door. "But that probably wouldn't have been fair. Brooke is little," he stretches out with a long breath. "Trying to get me to the back room might have been hard for her, especially since she got us up the stairs."

"Yeah…" I let out a long breath and glass at the roof. "Fuck…" I rub my hand on my eyes and squeeze my eyes shut. Feeling the sting in my face by it. "Do you remember how mad she was at me?"

"I don't think she was mad," Tony pauses a moment to think of what she really is. "She's just…I don't know… I'm tired of her hurting," he says and I let out a dry laugh agreeing with that. "And dude, you are my friend. You've slowly turned into one of my closest friends and I think in a lame ass way I liked you because you made her happy. For once she brought around a cool guy, who treated her right."

"But I don't anymore," I say because even if he doesn't want to admit it, it's true.

"I don't think you treat her bad. I just…I don't know how you could have fucked up so bad. I mean, I know this whole thing with Rachel is messed up, but I've never thought about kissing or anything with another girl. I just want my girl."

"And I want mine," I tell him because it's true. "But I guess…" I pause a moment trying to think. "She was pulling away," I explain, but know there was more than that. "Every day she just seemed more and more distant. Yet it was as if she was getting more and more independent," I look at him feeling brows pull together. "When we first started dating she needed me. However, lately it was as if she didn't want me or need me there at all. Now don't get me wrong, it's not like I wanted her weak. I didn't want her coming to me for everything but…but every now and again it would be nice."

"So how does the whole kiss thing play into that?"

"Because Aislinn for once in a real long time reminded me what it was like to be needed, to be wanted. And for a selfish moment I went with it, until it clicked real fast it wasn't right. And I'm not talking about not right in the sense it might hurt Brooke, which it did and I can't explain how much I hate myself. Yet, it was different. It was off. It didn't feel right, it wasn't her. I think in that moment I quickly realized being with someone and not having feelings for them really is meaningless. Having someone love you like Brooke _had_ loved me at one point messes you up, man. It makes you realize how good being that way with someone can be. It makes you realize there really is something to that love thing…"

"So…what you're saying is, is that Brooke ruined any future one night stand flings for you? She ruined sex," he tries to joke and I chunk a couch pillow at him.

"First of all, I don't want any one night stand flings. I want Brooke. But secondly, yeah, yeah she really mind fucked me…"

"Damn girls suck," he growls staring up at the ceiling. Us falling into silence as we both just lay there. "She still loves you, you know," he tells me and I roll my head to look at him. "But maybe you shouldn't push her anymore. Step back, let her figure everything out."

"How? How am I supposed to do that when she is still such a constant in my life? I see her almost every day man. I honestly do talk to her _every_ day and when she falls into a weak moment she comes over and… "

"Yeah I know, dude," he shut me up real quick not wanting to hear that.

"And she kissed me last night," I tell him and his eyes slant confused. "We were talking and maybe…maybe you are right that I push her but she kissed me back man. She kisses me back and tells me she loves me and what? I'm supposed to just let her go?"

"Not let her go man, just give her time," he frowns and I swallow the large lump. "I'm completely aware you love her and it's obvious to all she still loves you but she needs time. She has so much going on with her, her mind is in a million and one places and she feels guilty. She feels so damn guilty pulling you around, but she is hurt," he offers a shrug and I frown. "And you of all people know she closes herself off quicker than anyone when she is hurting."

"Yeah," I agree knowing that is more than true. "Harder said than done though," I sink in the large couch and close my eyes. More than aware to the fact giving Brooke time is what I need to do. However knowing that and doing it are two totally different things.

* * *

"And he punched him?" Rachel repeats for about the millionth time as she puts the rest of her clothes away. She has been gone for a bit and I haven't been able to discuss the happening of last night until now. Which sucks because I really needed to talk to someone about it, but she needed her space.

"Yeah, got all…overprotective and…and just punched him," I toss my hand to the side annoyed. "I mean, yes ok Julian kind of pushed him and said stuff I wish he didn't say but still. Now Luke has a bad bruise all over his cheek and his lip is split," I frown a bit at that. I don't like him hurt like that.

"Brooke…" her hands drops looking at me.

"What?"

"Please don't defend Lucas punching him. It wasn't right…"

"I know, but it wasn't right some of the stuff Julian said and Lucas was drunk. You don't push a drunk person, ever. It's not right."

"Well he shouldn't have been drunk!" she threw her hands up not giving him much; however, I know it's not about Lucas. It's more about Tony.

"And what about your drunk text to Tony?" I challenge because if they shouldn't be drunk, maybe neither should she. "Hard to get mad at them, when we both kinda do the same thing," I point out because it's true. I shouldn't have got drunk and went on search for Lucas and she shouldn't have gotten drunk and sent some text to Tony that pushed him over the edge of annoyance. There are a lot of things all of us have done that we shouldn't and we have to deal with it.

"I hate relationships," she collapses on the couch and closes her eyes. "I don't know what to do. He is trying so hard to get me back but I want him to leave me alone."

"Do you really want him to leave you alone?" I wonder and watch her fall silent as she thinks. However, we both know the truth. She doesn't want him to leave her alone. She just wants him to…to prove he wants just her.

Rachel has always had issues with commitment and when she sees that he _might_ leave her she will run so fast in the other direction all of our heads will spin.

"What is that?" Rachel stands up from the couch after hearing a loud crash. Completely ignoring my question and knowing she had something saving her from it. "Oh my god, are you shitting me!" she growls yanking her window open.

"What is it?' I get up walking towards her.

"Your jackass brother!" she throws her hands up and I look outside to see Tony digging through a pile of stones and picking up another. "Tony what the hell are you doing!?" she leans out the window to yell, startling him some and he stumbles back.

"Oh hey," he gives a goofy grin.

"Tony Davis, what the hell are you doing?!" she grits her teeth not at all finding this ok.

"Rachel, look you have to talk to me," he waves his hand, stumbling back again. "You have to listen."

"Are you drunk?" she snaps and he lets out a harsh laugh. "Oh my god you show up at my house drunk?"

"I am not drunk!" he dismisses the most obvious thought.

"You are drunk! And I am not talking to a drunk jackass!" she snaps at him, completely not caring it almost midnight and people I'm sure are sleeping.

"Well you won't talk to a sober jackass either!" he yells and I can't help but laugh at him.

"Brooke please…please, just deal with him. I can't…I can't talk to him like this," she moves back from the window, hurt still clearly all over her.

"Rachel!" he yells when she is out of his sight.

"Tony," I lean out the window with a more calming voice. "Sweetie you are drunk, let me call you a cab and go home."

"No!" he yells stumbling back off the curb and making me worry. "I need her to listen; I need her to know I don't care about Kelly!"

"Then why was she at your house!?" Rachel questions, coming back to her window. "I saw her Tony, I saw her there and I heard her!" she snaps and for the first time seeing the tears in my friends eyes. I have never seen her cry before. "God I heard her and I can't compete with that!" she lets out a hurt laugh running her hand through her hair. "I can't."

"You don't have to compete with her Rachel," his shoulders drop looking up at her. "She means nothing to me."

"She loves you Tony!" she screams, "I heard her; she said she loves you and wants you back!"

"And I don't want her!" he screams back, slamming his beer bottle against the brick wall. "Didn't you hear me? Didn't you hear me tell her it was over, that I didn't want her! That I am completely in love with you! God, why didn't you hear that part?"

"She said you said you will always love her," Rachel's voice breaks looking down at him. "How can you say you love me but _always_ love her?"

"Rachel…" he rubs the creases in his brows with a frown.

"I have never questioned my feelings for you Tony," she hisses at him. "Never once have I ever needed to be sure."

"It wasn't like that!" he snaps annoyed. "She was my _first _real girlfriend Rachel. We dated on and off for years and a part of me will always _care_ about her. She helped me get through some really hard times. And I told her I would always care about her, not love her care. But I also told her I loved you, I didn't want anyone but you!"

"Well you shouldn't have even had to tell her that! She should have always known! You think I haven't had options. You think Cooper hasn't called me? Wanted to get back? Of course he has! But I told him I loved you, I didn't drag it out! I told him I loved you damn it!" tears start to fall and I frown at how hurt she is. "You let her have a damn back and forth for months!"

"I know and I'm sorry ok!" he yells throwing his hands up. "God baby can't you just trust me when I say I love you! That you are it for me! God I want to marry you!" he screams and both mine and Rachel's jaws drop.

"What did he just say?" she looks over at me and I myself don't know if I heard it right.

"That was what I told Kelly, I told her that I was in love with you and wanted to marry you."

"No," Rachel shakes her head, more tears falling. "You're drunk you don't know what you're saying."

"Yes," he slides his hand in his pocket. "Yes I do," he pulls out a small ring that makes my eyes widen along with my best friend. "I have had this for a while Rachel; I have a receipt to prove it," he announces shoving his hands in his pockets. "I mean I did, I may not. I don't think I had these pants on…" he mumbles.

"Oh my god," Rachel hand covers her mouth as she steps back.

"Rach," I look at my friend who is slowly moving back from the window. "Rachel you have to say something to him."

"Rachel!" I look down to see Tony standing there ring in hand and looking so broken. "Please!" he begs and I look back behind me to see my best friend gone. "Brooke, please tell her, please."

"Tony, I can't," I look back down at him.

"She's gone isn't she?" he asks and I guess when I stay quiet he gets my answer. "Damn it," he shakes his head, turning around.

"Tony don't go…Tony please you're drunk," I tell him knowing the last thing he needs to be doing is walking home, not like this. "Just let me come down there and I-"

"Tony…" I look at the steps, seeing my red headed friend slowly walking down the steps and my brother spinning back around to look at her.

"Hey…"

"You're completely stupid you know that?" Rachel tells him, a smile tugging at her lip, but she stays planted at the bottom of the steps, a good ten feet from him.

"Yeah I know," he looks down, looking almost like a child.

"And you probably have the most messed up proposal ever," she laughs a little and again he nods agreeing.

"I had it all planned out, how it was going to go and this wasn't it," he admits looking at the ring.

"This is very Tony Davis like," she smiles, slowly walking towards him.

"You know I'm not good at this stuff."

"Not at all," she shakes her head.

"But just because I'm not good at it doesn't mean I don't mean it. Doesn't that count for something?" he questions as she stands right in front of him.

"A whole lot," her voice cracks looking at him. "You are such an unbelievable mess," she swallows hard looking at him, a worried look all over his face. "But for some reason I'm so unbelievably in love with this mess," a single tear slides down her cheek.

"I don't care about her," he reaches up brushing her tear away.

"I know."

"I would never do anything to hurt you," he takes a step closer, his hand sliding through her hair.

"I know," her voice breaks as she closes her eyes.

"So what you say Rachel Virginia Gatina," he tilts her head up to look at him. "You want to do this thing?" he slides the ring up in front of her and she looks at it, studying over it and thinking in her head before slowly nodding and a smile breaking across my brother's face and a frown crossing mine.

* * *

"Brooke?" his voice makes me freeze as I drop my shirt in my bag. "Brooke I-" his body rounds the corner to the bedroom and freezes looking at me. "What are you doing?"

"Please don't fight me on this," I instantly say knowing he knows what I'm doing. "Please don't," I lift my head to look at him, the pain flashing all over his face.

"You're not leaving Brooke," he completely dismisses what I just said. "You're not so just stop," he orders but I shake my head grabbing more of my clothes that have been left here. "Stop," he walks over taking out what I put in.

"Lucas…" I feel my throat tighten and my strength breaking down.

"No just stop ok, you can't leave me Brooke, you can't," he keeps taking my stuff out.

"Lucas…" I grab his hands to stop him, stop undoing what I had just done.

"We are in a fight, we fight all the time it's what we do. We are going to be fine," he tells me and I shake my head, turning him to look at me and taking his face in my hands. "We are going to be fine, we are always fine."

"Lucas," I look right in his eyes and swallowing hard. "You-" my voice cracks and I clear it to get it back. "You once told me that the day…the day I question if I love you is the day we have a problem…" I look down feeling my heart break when I look back in those eyes that make me go weak, "Lucas, we have a problem," my voice goes high as I give a small shrug.

"Brooke stop, please…You love me, I know you love me."

"That's our problem Lucas; I'm always going to love you. That's never going to change," I stroke the mark along his cheek and swallowing hard. "God, I'm never going to stop loving you."

"Then why are you leaving me?" his own voice cracks as he looks at me.

"I have spent the last few hours playing this out in my head, Lucas. Wavering back and forth and trying to decide and this is what it supposed to happen."

"This is not what is supposed to happen! You are making this happen! God how are you so calm, how are you so ok with all this!?" He snaps yanking away from me but I grab his hands pulling him back.

"My brother got engaged tonight," I tell him seeing the look the spreads over his face. "I never thought it would happen," I let out a dry laugh. "But I watched it happen, I watched him ask my best friend to marry him and I saw the look on her face and his when she said yes and I want that Lucas and I finally realize and understand that you don't."

"That's not fair," he places his hands on my sides pulling me close and shaking his head. "It's not fair that you are leaving me because of that, because I have thought about it. I-"

"Shh…" I shake my head looking at him. "We want different things Lucas and god I love you, I love you so much that I'm completely breaking right now but I don't see why we are fighting something that is not supposed to be."

"You don't know that," he shakes his head. "You don't know we aren't. Look at everything we have been through, what makes this any different?"

"Because I'm different and you are too," I feel the tears slowly trickle down my face. "So please," my voice cracks completely.

"No," he shakes his head, dipping his head down and smashing his lips against mine. "Brooke…" he begs against my lips, as I fight everything in me not to react to him. "Pretty Girl," he pulls back, sliding his hands to frame my face, his forehead leaning against mine. "Don't. Don't do this."

"I can't fight anymore Lucas, I'm…I'm just so completely exhausted," I let out a dry laugh, feeling his hands shake. "Please Lucas…Please let me go, please," I beg closing my eyes when I feel his hands drop from my body. "Thank you," I swallow hard, putting the rest of my stuff up, having him watch me the whole time. "I'm always going to be here Lucas," I lean up pressing a kiss to his cheek. "If you ever need me, you know I'm here," I promise, walking passed him to the door.

"You love me," he says to me, his back to me as I reach the door and I have to close my eyes to trap the tears. "You do and you are supposed to be with me," he tells me and I keep my back to him, afraid of what I will do if I look back into his gorgeous eyes. "And I'm letting you go now because I think you need time and I'm going to give you that, but you are going to come back to me Pretty Girl. I know you are because I love you," I hear his voice crack. "And you love me."

And I have to swallow everything in me that says ok, says I will be back and with yanking in a shaky breath I close my eyes whispering. "Bye," and then turn the corner rushing myself out of there ignoring everything in me that says stay.

* * *

_So I hope you enjoy the new chapter! Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in a while but working on them!_

_Also if you are looking for something amazingly awesome to read go check out __**White Blank Page**__ it's on my favorite list and written by the super awesome __**JustReckless **__so go go check it out!_

_Oh also don't hate me for this chapter! I'm sorry but this story is about to come to an end so I HOPE YOU AREN'T MAD!_

_Please review!_


	41. Chapter 40

_I know what you are all thinking! There is __**no way**__ Taylor is updating. She must be on __**crack **__being as she just did update! Plus, her slacking in updates lately this must be impossible! But no! It's not, I'm actually updating! I have had this chapter written kinda around when the first chapter of this story was written so clearly it was going to be quick. Plus with all the responds I got on the last chapter between __**the PMS and reviews,**__ I knew I had to update quick. Then on__** top of that**__ I have like __**all these stories on the brain**__ but know you all will murder me if I post without finishing a few first so here we go!_

_Here is the third to last chapter of Just Say You Love Me…hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"Brooke!" Rachel squeals excited throwing her arms around me and I stumble back a step. "You think next time you could, I don't know take longer?" She teases making me roll my eyes.

"Well I'm so sorry. How dare I ever show up all of five minutes late to your party," I joked pulling out of our hug.

"Well I am forgiving you just this one time but if you even a second late to my wedding I will kick you," she informs me making me laugh. "Hey Julian," she smiles at the guy stand with his hand in mine.

"Hey Rach," he kisses her cheek giving her a smile. I myself was surprised how quick Julian fit in my group of friends. When I first met him I never assumed he would be a permanent fixture in my life but he has. He didn't rush things, over time it was a slow process and what we started to rush in the beginning slowly became a great friendship and over the last year and a half the friendship turned into something else. Something I'm really happy about.

He is perfect. Our relationship is different. But he is still perfect.

"Congrats. I know you are excited," he gives that innocent smile that makes me grin like an idiot and she squeals.

"I'm so freaking excited!" She does a small jump and I laugh. "Have you seen the ring?" She shoves the ring my brother gave her once again in my face.

"Yeah sweetie I was there when you got it," I laugh at my friend. Ok I admit it I was shocked when Tony came announced he wanted to marry Rachel that night, I will be honest. I never in my life would have thought they would be getting married but they are; the last couple I thought would last but they are.

"I know!" She grins even more. "Come on lets go see everyone," she grabs my hand pulling me and I hear Julian laugh as he follows.

"Brookie!" Heath jumps from his seat running over to me. "My Brookie I have missed you!" He smiles picking me in the air spinning me around. "How is school?" He asks as he sits me back down.

"Great, but can't wait to be done, how was studying abroad?" I ask. Heath actually surprised us all with how smart he is and the past year has been off in Paris.

"Fantastic. I brought you a gift," he informs me and my eyes widen.

"Really!? Gimme, gimme, gimme," I wait impatiently wiggling my hands in front of him.

"Nope. You have to wait until later," he kisses my forehead walking off.

"I hate you Heath!" I yell as he walks away chuckling. "He always does that," I pout crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm sorry babe. I bet whatever it is you will love," Julian wraps his arm around my waist giving me a smile.

"Well I hope so. With that lead up it better be the best thing ever," I mumble making Julian laugh, "Come on lets go find my brother," I grab Julian's hand as we walk through the crowded bar. "Nash…" I tap the blonde on the shoulder.

"Brooke," he smiles turning and hugging me. "How you been?" He pulls out of our hug.

"Pretty great where is…?" I ask looking around until my eyes land on the girl behind him, "Hey Theresa," I smile.

"Hey honey," she leans over giving me a hug. "Sorry Ethan is in your way," she laughs at the baby in her arms. Not long after Theresa and I started hanging out again I introduced her to Nash. I thought it would be a good break from the asshole who hurt her, I just never thought they would hit it off as well. Then suddenly my sweet little Nash was missing a week and he returned home from Vegas married and not a few weeks later Theresa told us she was pregnant with little Ethan. It was shocking, but a very good shocking.

"It's fine," I laugh untangling the lock of hair Ethan grabbed. "I'm happy for ya'll," I look at Ethan, trying to hide my disappointment of what I can't ever have. "And you are perfect," I grin taking Ethan's hand in mine and giving it a kiss as he laughs.

"Someone clearly loves his Aunt Brooke," Nash pats Ethan's back.

"Well that's because I am awesome," I shrug getting a laugh. "And because he is just like his daddy who is just so crazy about me," I tease making Nash laugh rolling his eyes at me.

"Ok well we have a party we have to attend," Nash says. "Come on Brookie I'll give you a lift for old time's sake," he says and I don't even have a chance to comment before he has me thrown of his shoulder.

"Nash!" I shriek wiggling in his arms, "If people can see up my dress I will kill you!" I beat my hands in his back.

"It's ok babe I got you covered," he slaps my butt with a laugh as he walks.

"I don't know why I put up with you two," Theresa laughs. "Come on Julian, there are some things in the car we need to get for Rach and Tony. Nash was supposed to help but he got side tracked!" I hear Theresa yell as we walk.

"Love you too baby!" Nash yells as we round the corner my boyfriend and Theresa disappearing.

"Nash!" I squeal as he throws me over his shoulder and my feet hit the ground and I stumble back. "Oh god sorry," I apologize when I stumble into someone turning to see someone I was not ready to see.

"Hey Brooke," Lucas smiles and my heart just like always does a flip inside. "Feels a little like déjà vu," he comments I know referring to our first encounter all those years back when I ran right into him.

"Yeah," I let out a nervous laugh tucking my hair behind my ear.

"And I am going to be over…somewhere not here," Nash mumbles before walking away leaving us just standing there staring.

"How you been? You look good," I break the silence looking him over and I shouldn't be surprised, he always looks great.

"I'm doing ok," he says. "You look good too, but you always look great," he smiles. "I remember that dress," he comments and I know he is playing the memory of when we bought it.

"Yeah," I shift a bit toying with the sides and suck on my bottom lip. "Are…are you in town for good now? Or…"

"I'm moving back," he tells me and I nod slowly. The last year he took a job studying in Charlotte. I didn't know how to handle it when I heard. I mean, we had only been broken up six months and I don't think my heart was ready for him not to be around all the time. "I got in yesterday and Tony was helping me move my stuff back in. He was seriously grumpy about it though…"

"Yeah, he has yet to forgive you for missing his bachelor party…"

"Hey! I flew him out to California for the weekend," he defends and I let out a laugh.

"I almost forgot about that. I also almost forgot I'm totally pissed at you for that," I point out and his brows pull. "You know how bad I've always wanted to go to California…"

"Right," he throws his head back laughing before looking back at me. "Well makes you feel better it rained the whole time."

"No it didn't," I smirk some and he slowly grins.

"No it didn't," he whispers lower and just like always when he looks at me a get this feeling bubbling in me and I can't take it. I can't take that look.

"So…" I awkwardly look away and hear him clear his throat.

"So…Are you here alone?" He asks and it actually hurts a little when at that time Julian rounds the corner with stuff from Nash's car, "Oh."

"Luke I-" I go to say something, anything but then Julian's arm is around my waist and I freeze.

"Hey Lucas," Julian nods and I know they aren't comfortable around each other. They are civil, they get along, act like they like each other and I don't think it's too much acting just I know they hate they share one common thing; me.

"Julian, how you been?" Lucas forces a smile that I of course catch.

"I've been great. What about you?" He asks and I really hate when he pulls me closer into him. Lucas knows we aren't together anymore; Julian really doesn't have to remind him.

"I've been good, but you know I promised Jay I would help do something. I'll umm see ya'll later," he tells us giving me a smile that just crushes me as he walks off.

"Julian, can you not be so in his face?" I ask as soon as Lucas is out of hearing distance. "You do that every time."

"Brooke, I don't do anything. I just want to know that he knows we are together."

"He does know that," I groan rolling my eyes.

"Honestly Brooke, I really don't think he does," Julian struggles walking off and I look over at Lucas who is talking to Jason. He gives me a look, it's the same look he has given me so many times before and sadly I agree with Julian, I don't think he does either.

* * *

"Lucas Scott you will not mope at my party," I lift my eyes off the girl in front of me to see someone else I have grown extremely close too.

"Hey Tony," I give him a hand shake, taking a sip of my beer.

"Dude seriously stop," he shakes his head at me. "It's creepy."

"I'm not doing anything alright?" I defend myself. "I mean you can't throw me into a room with her and not expect me to want to talk to her."

"Then talk to her, don't just stare at her the whole time," he explains, looking up at the girl in question.

"I can't talk to her, not with _him_ around," I growl looking at the guy by her side. I can't stand that guy. I don't care how much everyone says he is nice, good to her, treats her right; I don't give two shits. I treated her right, I know her better than anyone and that tool makes it seem I can't even look at her.

"Really? Because you see I think it's pretty simple," Tony shrugs. "You see you have been there for her the last few years and I'm pretty sure you just have to say 'Brooke I want to talk to you' and bam you get it."

"No I say that and he follows like she is on some damn leash. She takes two steps and he gets into like a freak mode following her."

"You know it's funny though," Tony chuckles beside me. "He only does that when you're around," he informs me. "When we go out and you're not around he is pretty cool, extremely laid back and doesn't watch her like a hawk."

"Well…" I trail off trying to think of what I want to say. I mean I can't say what I want to say because then I might piss him off. I mean yeah Tony and I are close, probably closer to him than anyone else in the Davis family but it doesn't change that Brooke is still his sister, and trust me I have seen the protective side of Tony Davis. "I just don't like him."

"Well how do you think he feels? I mean he is clearly crazy about Brooke yet he isn't stupid," he tells me and I look at him completely confused. "Lucas, you and Brooke are just one of those couples that you don't want to follow. Hell your break up wasn't because you stopped caring or one of you really cheated or anything. She was over that. You both got over Aislinn. I mean look at everything you have gone through in your relationship."

"Exactly!" I throw my hands up annoyed. "I have been there for everything, I have taken care of her at some of her hardest times and because I disagree with one little thing I lose her?"

"Luke, man it's not one little thing. You know Brooke wants a family."

"And I would give her that; she knows I would give her everything under the damn sun if she wanted it. God damn it I love her," I admit for the first time in a long time. "Alright I just… I still love her and I don't know when I'm not going to anymore."

"Luke," he frowns next to me, clearly not wanting me to hurt his sister again. I know I hurt her, I hurt her bad and it's like the moment I decided to fix it, it was too late.

"I'm just not ever going to forgive myself for letting her go," I hate myself for that. I know I shouldn't have, I know I should have fought harder or just gave her what she wanted but I didn't. I let wanting something as stupid as that to lose the one thing I claimed to never hurt.

"That's ok," Tony slaps his hand to my back. "I don't think she will ever forgive you for it either," he offers me a sorry look before walking off. Leaving me again with my annoying thoughts.

* * *

"Well…" I let out a long breath looking around the room, all eyes landing right on me, "Who thought we would be here today huh?" I tease a little looking at the couple beside me, "You see before Tony and Rachel were, well Tony and Rachel it was Tony dot, dot, dot, Rachel. There wasn't a and, there wasn't together really if their name was ever spoken at a time together it was because they both were seriously annoying me," I say getting a laugh.

"But then Tony dot, dot, dot, Rachel became Tony _and _Rachel," I look at the cuddling couple beside me. "And honestly I hated it," I spun around looking at the crowd. "I was as some said blindside. I couldn't figure out why the heck my big brother and my best friend got together and then why I never saw it even coming. So there I was sitting in my bedroom, best friend dropping the bomb and my stomach dropped. But then they told me if _I _wasn't ok with it so I said yes. Yet at first I said yes because I liked the idea of the power in it. I wanted them to think I was ok with it and so I said ok. But then…" I swallow hard, my eyes wondering around the room until they land on a certain pair of blue, "I had almost a little of a nervous breakdown," I let out a dry laugh and I see those blue orbs look down before looking back up at me.

"And I confessed that I hated the idea of them and I didn't want it and this pretty great person…" My voices cracks and I clear my throat, "This person goes you love him, you love her and that's not going to change. Good, bad, together forever, or together a week Tony and Rachel will never change Rachel and Brooke, Tony and Brooke. That they will not affect us. That their love for me will not change and you can't control who you love. It comes fast and knocks you over before you know it and that Rachel and Tony would never do something if they weren't sure," I pause and pull in a very long breath turning to face my big brother. "And I knew my big brother…he was more than sure," I blink a few times and sniffle a bit. "He loved her and I'm not too sure there will be day he won't," I send him a wink and he glances down. "And…being as Rachel is my very best friend, I'm very happy for that. Because as much as I truly love my baby sister," I glance over at the young girl in the corner with a baby in her arms. "I always wanted another and now my brother has made my best friend, my new sister," I hold my glass up with a smile. "So here is to great friends, amazing family and to true love that will last forever. To Tony and Rachel," glass tap and all take a sip as everyone send an applaud.

"Little sappy don't you think sis," Tony teases standing up to hug me and I roll my eyes.

"I love you too, Tony," I shake my head and slowly ease down in my chair as Lucas slowly rises up.

"Ok…" he clears his throat a little and glances around the room. "Nine times out of ten the best man gives these speeches and we tried to talk Jason into it, but he decided he couldn't go through it the crowd," he teases and the room laughs. "So he wrote it down," he flips the paper open in his hand and reads over it before slowly laughing. "Oh man…"

"It's good isn't it?" Jason calls across the room and he cuts his eyes at him.

"Really good man," he folds it up and places it on the table. "I'm going to…to reword this a bit," he chuckles and I suddenly grow curious to what big brother must have wrote. "Most of you know I have known Rachel and Tony awhile now and they are probably the most out spoken people I know, well Rachel at least," he teases getting a laugh from the crowd and a playful glare from my best friend. "I can actually remember the first night I met the Rachel Gatina and I remember the exact words she said to me…"

"Lucas Scott…" she warns him as he turns to look at her, a smile plastered on his face.

"She goes so you're the other Scott huh?" he keeps his eyes locked with hers, a smile begging to grace her face. "I go yeah I assume that is me and she goes and I quote," he clears his throat a little, "Well your hot, I won't lie and if I didn't have a boyfriend I would be taking you to the back room…" he pauses for a chuckle and the crowd giving a few laughs, my friend shaking her head the whole time, "and then she proceed to tell me that no matter how '_doable_'," finger quotes, "I was that if I was to ever have sex in her house and it not be with her it sure as hell couldn't be in her bed or she would…well lets just say_ wouldn't operate anymore,_" he informs everyone getting a laugh again. "And she scared the hell out of me," he teases giving her a wink. "And surprising enough my first conversation with Tony pretty much went the same way," he jokes looking at my brother. "You see I met Tony in a different way," he says looking at me before looking back down a second. "We aren't like Nash or Heath or any of them who met at school and have been friends since grade school but we did pretty much get along from the beginning. See we met as this bar not far from Tony's house and I already met Brooke the night before so I hung out with them and it was cool, but then we went back to his house and yup I was informed again I would not be able to operate."

"And I meant it," Tony jokes.

"And I believed it," Lucas looks at him with a point. "See I always thought I was pretty good at keeping things quiet but I guess he had that whole brother radar on and as soon as we were alone he became big brother. He goes Luke your cool," he goes into his best Tony voice, which is actually pretty good. "We get along and I have no problem you hanging out but you do anything to my sister and let's just say I have absolutely no problem going back to jail. And you see I was nervous as hell one because I had no clue why he was in jail, again I just met him that night and I sorta had just kissed his sister," he jokes and I can't help when I turn blood red looking down as eyes look at me.

"Dude seriously?" Tony asks I guess not knowing that.

"Uh yeah you totally blocked me at the bar so I had to go for it," they start off with their own little conversation like the whole place isn't there.

"I didn't do anything it was Jay," he points over at my brother who was hitting on some girl at the bar.

"Oh yeah man that was me, my bad," Jason waves his hand before going back to the blonde.

"Well even so, I went in asked if she had a thing with Nash-"

"Knew it!" Nash throws his hand up. "I totally said Brooke and I had something going on, Tony just wouldn't let it be explored," he teases.

"Nash I was never going to let you _explore_ anything with my sister," Tony argues. "I didn't even want him exploring anything with her at first," he throws his hand in Lucas's direction.

"Dude that's messed up," Lucas tells him getting a laugh from everyone as they all start a playful argument and I again just blush even more.

"Ok not the point," Lucas throws his hands up to stop the whole conversation. "The point is that he said it and she said it and I thought they were scary," he says with getting a laugh. "But like Brooke I never really paid too much attention to them. I of course would see them together some but nothing much and then I remember the call," he looks at my brother who is smiling shaking his head. "It was early in that morning, annoyingly early being as I had been up pretty much the whole night," he says and I bite my lip thinking about that night. It was a goodnight and even after all this time I can still picture it.

The way he held me and kissed me; the way we had spent all night making love and thinking about it I can't help the tear that builds in the corner of my eye. I feel his eyes on me and I quickly wipe the corner of my eye before looking up to see him look down quickly.

"But umm…" he clears his throat. "Well my phone starts going off and I answer to have a very weird sounding Tony. He first says he had the best night he has had in a long time and then said it was the worst. Then he told me he was hungry and we had to go eat," Lucas recall the morning. "So at I believe seven in the morning I drag myself out of my very warm and comfortable bed to meet this moron for waffles."

"Those waffles were good," Tony licks his lips thinking about it.

"I know right, we should go back sometime," Lucas agrees.

"Well I'm kind of busy this weekend, you know this whole wedding thing," he nods his head towards Rachel who again rolls her eyes. "But when I get back from the honeymoon and stuff we should."

"Yeah sounds good, just call me whenever and we can head up there."

"Ya'll digress way too much," I tease shaking my head.

"Yeah their relationship still worries me," Rachel agrees and for a second I let myself sink back into old times, yet when Julian's hand lands on my leg I snap myself out.

"Yeah, yeah," Lucas rolls his gorgeous eyes. "But he goes ok dude I messed up and I need you to cover for me. Right away I knew it wasn't going to be good and he goes alright well I got together with Rachel last night and I have to forget it. I suggested getting drunk and it would work but he said he was serious. That he was feeling things that were freaking him out and that if Brooke was going to be so mad. Then he had this genius idea that I tell her. How she wouldn't be mad at me and then I just simple asked if he had even met his sister-"

"Lucas!" I squeal as everyone laughs. "I think I took it very well."

"Well yeah but I wasn't going to get yelled at the first five minutes were you weren't taking it well. I had been on the other end of your screaming it's scary," he gives me a wink and I can't help but let a dimple show on that one, even if I know it is making Julian mad I can't help it, its Lucas. "And I told him if it meant nothing then just don't worry about it, pretend it never happened and it will be fine and it was, for all of a day before he goes Luke I can't stop thinking about her. This sucks and I knew he realized what took me awhile to realize," he slowly turns to look at my best friend. "That Rachel Gatina was unforgettable," he gives her a gentle smile. "You see Rachel has a heart that is probably one of the most incredible hearts I have ever seen. She is protective of her friends and family and really has a heart of completely gold; it's just very rare she lets it show. But when she does it's amazing," he grins a bit and I watch something flicker through my best friend. "And you one told me," he clears his throat a bit and looks at my brother. "You once said, don't hurt my little sister because then I'll hurt you," he says and I let out a small laugh, because that's very Tony. "And I have to tell you, you don't hurt my little sister," he tells him and Rachel slowly starts to grin. Everyone has always known they have had a sister brother relationship. "Because if you do, you have to deal with me and my little sister deserves more than the best," he gives Rachel a smile and she knocks a tear. "Rachel and Tony…" he holds his glass up and all once again clap as Rachel stands up and moves toward the blonde boy.

"I love you Lucas Scott," she hugs him tight and looks over his shoulder to send me a wink. A wink I know very well the meaning of as I glance down with a frown.

* * *

It kind of hurts standing here. I know no one will notice it but I am just standing here Kylee bounce little Tyree on her lap. She is the best mom, honestly as scared as she was she has turned into one of the best parents I've ever seen. She graduated last spring at the top of her class and got a full rid scholarship to one of the top schools in the state. All the while raising one of the sweetest babies ever. Plus, Alex came around. It took him awhile, took the boys snapping at him a lot but he did and though he and Kylee still have some issues to work out, they are the cutest little family.

A family that I'm more than likely never going to have. Of course I've accepted what happened but it doesn't change that inside my heart doesn't break when I see a little baby.

Scratch what I said above, one person understands a little, because he is focused on the baby boy too.

"A little boy," I say as I walk over leaning up against the wall next to him. "I wanted a little boy because I felt guilty. I thought it would make up for how I treated Nathan," I quote him from all that time back as he turns to look at me.

"But then I wanted a little girl because I love Lily so much and the fact I wanted her to be just like you added to that want," he finishes and I nod as he turns to look at Ethan. "I still think about it every day," he confesses. "I think about just how different my life would have turned out if things would have gone differently."

"Me too," I swallow the tightness in my throat that I had been trying not to let happen. "Sorry if you…if you would excuse me for a sec," I walk away quickly before he says anything and walk out the back door into the cold air. "I just needed some air," I say as soon as I hear the door close a few seconds behind me. Yet he doesn't speak because he knows I am just full of complete crap and before I know it I feel the comfort of his arms around me. "I don't think I will ever be able to describe how sorry I am for taking your baby away from you," I cry into his chest giving up on holding back the tears.

"I never blamed you Brooke," he kisses the top of my head. "I swear Pretty Girl never once did I think it was your fault."

"But it was."

"No," he shakes his head holding me tighter. "It wasn't. It was just something that happened."

"God Luke…" I cling to him missing the feeling I get by being in his arms. It still feeling just…right.

"Am I allowed to admit that I miss you?" He asks and I let out a sob in his chest. "Because god baby I have missed you so damn much."

"I miss you too," I wrap my arms around his neck hugging him tight. "We promised to stay in each other's lives. You promised to stay in my life."

"I know," he nods kissing the side of my head. "Just one more promise I let you down on."

"No you didn't," I shake my head pulling out of the hug to look at him. "Things just didn't go how they were supposed to. Our lives and wants are just different."

"Brooke, I-"

"It's ok Lucas," I shake my head to cut him off. Knowing what he was going to say, knowing he was going to apologize and ask why I just wouldn't let it be but I can't. Call me selfish and stupid but I want a family, I want to be married and Lucas and I just differ on that that. "I know what you are going to say and it's ok."

"No I don't think you do know what I am going to say Brooke," his tone changes to one of being almost pleading.

"It's ok," I tell him again and seeing him sigh. "You will always be a part of me. No matter what happens or what we go through in life; you Lucas Scott are always a part of me, always," I swallow the lump in my throat to look at him. Yet I don't think I need to tell him that; he knows it's true. He is always going to be there, he will always be in my heart and thoughts. He is always going to be the first guy I have ever been with and the first guy I have ever loved; Lucas Scott is always going to be there.

"Ugh," he groans taking my face in his hands. "God Pretty Girl why is this so damn hard?"

"Because maybe we aren't supposed to be friends, maybe we shouldn't even try it," I offer the only thing I can think of. We tried to be friends, I mean we get along just fine but I don't think Lucas and I can ever be friends, just friends.

"That doesn't work for me," he tells me, the glances he keeps tossing down at my lips making my heart race nervously.

"Then what do you want me to do?" I beg for him to tell me, for him to let me know what I am supposed to be doing here because I don't have a clue. I don't know what to do at all.

"I don't know Brooke," he shakes his head, dropping his hands from my face and walking over, leaning against the wall.

"Just tell me, tell me what I am supposed to do Lucas," I walk over to him. "Just tell me and I will do it. I will do whatever I'm supposed to be doing here, I just don't know what that is," I can't stop the tears from filling my eyes again.

"Kiss me," he tells me simply and I step back away from him and my eyes widen looking at him.

"What?" my voice is so weak I don't think he even hears it.

"Kiss me Brooke," he takes a step towards me, my entire body standing dead still. "I don't know ok? I don't know what to do or say but I just…I just need you to kiss me," he says again.

"_Need?_" I wonder why he uses that word, why does he need it.

"Please," he is right in front of me, hand places on my hip and the other having my chin trapped between his thumb and finger. "Just kiss me," he whispers leaning his head down and for some reason I don't stop him. I don't dare move, I just stand completely still as for the first time in over a year I feel his perfect lips against mine. It's not rushed, it's not deepened, it's nothing more than simple, _loving_. His grip on my hip tightens, my hands for reason I don't know place on his face pulling her closer and Lucas being Lucas slowly pulls away.

My eyes stay focused on the small logo on his shirt, my breathing is heavy and my heart is racing as he rests his forehead against mine. I feel his heart racing under my palm as my hand had moved to his chest and I know his eyes are closed.

"God Brooke," he lifts my face back in his hands and slam his lips once again against mine. This time it's rougher, this time it's not gentle like before but passionate. His hands slide down to my backside as he lifts me up into his arms, my legs wrapping around his waist as he walks me up against the hard walk behind me.

"Luke…" my heart pounds in my chest as his lips trail down to my neck and sucks hard on that one spot only he seems to know about. A spot that no one else has been able to find. "Oh god," I swallow a large lump in my throat when I feel his hips roll into me, a familiar feeling building up in me. And I have to stop this, I can't do this…I have a boyfriend…I…oh god I forgot how good his mouth was. "Wait…" my hand plants to his chest when I feel his hands creep up my dress and he pulls back dropping his head against the wall behind me. "Damn it…" I let out a small whimper gripping my hand in my hair as he eases me down on my feet. His hands still gripping me tight as he turns his head and my eyes narrow on his lips. Sucking hard on my bottom lip as I try to fight the feeling in me that says kiss him.

However, I guess the battle is harder for him to fight when he leans forward and gives me a few sweet gentle kisses. Them not all seeming to be enough for me.

My god I'm going to hell. I'm the worst person in the history of the world. I have a boyfriend, a boyfriend of almost six months and he is perfect. He is so damn perfect and I want to love him so much. I want to so bad but…but damn it he never leaves me feeling like Lucas does.

"I love you," he whispers out low and I feel the pressure building in my eyes as I look into his. "I love you so damn much baby girl," he knocks the tears that drops. "And I can't…" he says and I grow confused.

"Can't what?" my heart races in my chest to what he is talking about.

"I…can't…I'm not…" he repeats but I still don't get. "I won't," he shakes his head, again confusing me as he kisses my forehead again. "I'm not going to do it," he lets go of me and walks back towards the back door. "I'm not," I hear him repeat before the door closes. Once again leaving me completely confused and again making my lips have a burning with wanting to feel his.

* * *

_Hope you all enjoy and please review!_


	42. Chapter 41

Staring at the ceiling I pull in a long breath as I think. My mind is in about a million and one places and just like always it travels back to one thing, one person. In all the time I've known that blonde hair blue eyed boy he is constantly on my mind. All he ever is on my mind and it honestly hurts a little.

I miss him; I miss him so damn much that I can't breathe. I just…I want him back.

"And I can't breathe," I blink the tears and flick the stupid one that fell. Rolling my head to the side I glance at the photo on my nightstand. So many million thoughts rushing through my brain and I close my eyes breathing in deep.

"_They both seem really happy," Julian says as I walk up the steps to my apartment and open the door. "And your toast was nice," he says and I nod as I hit the light on the wall and move toward the couch. "Brooke…" he reaches for my hand and turns me to face him. "You've been really quiet tonight. What's wrong?" _

"_Julian…" I give a short quick breath as I take his hand. "I…" I pause and slowly tug him to sit beside me on the couch. "I need to be honest with you…"_

"_Honesty is always nice," he gives that sweet smile however I can tell it's one of concern. He is nervous. He can tell something is up._

"_Julian, you know I care about you," I sigh and his smile slowly starts to slip. "I care about you so much, way more than I even thought possible."_

"_I feel there is a but coming…" he lets out a dry laugh and I glance down. _

"_Lucas…" I pull in a long breath and slowly release it. "Lucas and I kissed…tonight…" I confess and he slowly pulls his hand from mine. "I'm so sorry," I apologize and feel so guilty I don't feel guilty for the kiss, I don't regret it but I really regret the pain on his face._

"_What…what does that mean?" he looks up at me and I tilt my head looking at him. "What does that mean for us?"_

"_I don't know," I offer a shrug and glance down. "You are everything I want Julian," I tell him because that is the truth. He is perfect. "You make me laugh and feel good and you are trusting and honest and when I sit down and write out everything I want in a man the list is always you," I tell him and his eyes drift up to mine. "And I want so badly to love you the way you love me…"_

"_But you don't…do you?" he asks and I just look down not being able to look at him. "Because you still love him…"_

"_I don't want too…" I tell him honestly. "I…know I should be over it, over him and me but I can't. And I thought I was, I thought when we started I was completely over him, but I'm not. It's like…it's like he hurt me…he hurt me so bad in a way no one has ever done and that scared me. So when I stopped hating him for one thing, I would make up a reason to why we shouldn't be together and focus on that because then he wouldn't ever be able to hurt me again."_

"_You won't end up happy that way Brooke…" he tells me and I hate how nice he is being. God I want him to yell at me or call me names or tell me how horrible of a person I am because I deserve that. Yet, just like always he is being perfect._

"_I wanted this to work so much Julian," I tell him honestly because I wanted this. I wanted this perfect guy and I wanted to fall in love with him and I wanted to live happy with him. I wanted to want him. "But…but there is something missing and I hate I can't figure it out. I feel like if I could maybe…maybe I could fix it and we be ok."_

"_Brooke…" he pauses a moment thinking and I hold my breath waiting for whatever he is about to say. "If something is missing you can't search for it. Either it's there or it isn't any it's not fair to either of us if you stay in this just because you __think__ it's what you should want. Neither of us want to just waste the others time. And I really don't want to be just a few forgotten pages in someone else's love story."_

"_Julian…"_

"_You can't explain why you love someone Brooke," he tells me and I feel my eyes brim with tears. "But you also can't explain why you don't either. You can't force yourself to love someone, you can't wish it and pray for it and beg it. You either do or you don't," he says and my eyes close. "There are different levels of love…there is different types of love. You love me the way someone loves their best friend. I love you the way Lucas loves you…the only difference is you love him the same way back…"_

"_Julian…" I reach to touch his cheek and feel the hot tear drop across my cheek. "I never meant to hurt you…"_

"_It's ok…nothing I can really do about it," he shrugs leaning forward and my breath catches as he presses a sweet kiss to my trembling lips. "And just so you know…" he pulls back to knock my tear. "It is ok to love someone who could hurt you. Just have to trust in them not too…"_

"_Yeah…" I nod and he slowly stands up and heads toward the front door. Letting out a small whimper when I hear the door shut and collapse on the couch. "God, I'm so screwed up…"_

Damn it.

My eyes flip open and I rub my eyes. Flipping myself up from the bed I walk down the long hall and listen to the loud music filtering out of the room on the left. A smile forming across my lips as I walk into Cayson's room to find her sitting cross legged on her bed reading a book. Well I guess a book; from the doorway it just looks like an old ratty spiral notebook.

"Whatcha doing girlie?" I ask walking over and sitting next to her on her bed.

"Reading a love story," she smiles a sad smile. "You really loved him didn't you?" she questions.

"Who?" I ask.

"Dad," she smiles handing over the book she was reading, which was not really a book but my old diary I hadn't written in, in years. I look up seeing her sad blue eyes looking at me and that upsets me. I hate how upset she is about everything that is happening. But honestly every time I look at my daughter I can't help but smile, smile at my baby everyone told me I wouldn't have. She is my little girl in every way, she has my attitude, my hair, my smile and dimples she has everything that's me. But then she has her father's eyes, that eye brow raise thing he does when I say something that makes him grin, she has his brains and his love for books, she has everything that is him. Then she has the most amazing thing about him and that's his heart. His heart that promised me all those years back he would give me my baby, we would have a baby and he kept that promise. "You really loved him didn't you?" she asks and I nod.

"Yeah," I sigh tracing the letters on the old tattered book. "I didn't even know I had this anymore," I smile sadly flipping through the book at all the entries that had been written.

"Yeah I found it when I was packing my suitcase to go see him and read it," she tells me and I look at her sadly. I know this isn't how she planned on her life going. Hell seventeen years ago when he asked me to marry him I didn't expect to be on the way of divorce, I thought I would be with Lucas Scott forever.

"You know we weren't even together when he asked me to marry him," I tell her with a dry laugh.

"I didn't know that," she tells me and I smile nodding as I tell her how it all happened.

_I stand here looking around my apartment and frown. I haven't really talked to anyone today. I just needed some time to think over everything. To play what happened the other night with Lucas and Julian over and over in my head. _

_I can't seem to focus on much today. Mainly because I decided to clean to keep my mind off everything and in the mist of cleaning I found all these photos of Lucas and I. I miss him. I was kinda hoping he might call after what happened the other night but he hasn't. I don't know what he was thinking, I don't know what the hell he was meaning and I don't know why I keep holding this fate something might happen and he will come back._

_I really was honest with Julian the other night. Lucas scares me. He has always scared me. He hurt me so bad with the Aislinn thing and it also scared me how quickly I forgave him for it. After that I realized the power he had over me so I would pick little things and say that is why we shouldn't be together. I've been making the whole __he doesn't want to marry__ thing such an issue when in reality it isn't. I just tell everything that is a reason we shouldn't be together because than I don't fear getting hurt again. As wrong as it was that was a main reason I started dating Julian. He could never hurt me because I never cared as much as he did._

_Which just makes me sound like the worst person ever._

_A tear falls down my check as I look at the picture in my hand. It's from the first Christmas party Lucas went with me too. It was the night I gave myself to him and still to this day even after everything that happened I love that I gave everything to him. Even if it ended with me being heartbroken and in pain._

"_But it's over," I sigh dropping the picture in my trashcan along with the rest of them. I move my hand behind my neck unhooking the necklace Lucas gave me for my birthday and put it in my old jewelry box, next to my promise ring he gave me that I haven't worn in months. Yet I know I can't wear it anymore, no matter how much I love them both I just can't wear that necklace and sure as hell that ring again._

_I hear a pounding on my door as I walk across my apartment wiping a tear and opening to find the last person I need to be seeing right now._

"_Lucas?" I question as he walks in taking off his coat, "Lucas, what are you doing here?" I question and he turns to look at me._

"_I heard him last night," he tells me and I look at him confused. "Last night at dinner with everyone I saw and heard him lean over and tell you he loved you," he tells me and I feel my heart break not knowing he heard that. But at one point Julian leaned over kissing me softly and when I turned to look at him he whispered I love you. However at that moment I realized just how serious it was becoming for him and I knew I had to end things. Yet, at the same time it actually hurts more to see the look of pain on Lucas's face then it did Julian when I didn't say it back._

_Not a good sign._

"_Lucas what are you doing here?" I ask again trying not to let all my pain show._

"_You didn't say it back," he tells me walking over taking my hand and it amazes me how just his touch after all this time makes me get goose bumps all over. "He said he loved you and you didn't say it back."_

"_Lucas…" I sigh letting go of his hand and walking away from him into my room just so I don't have to actually look at him._

"_Why didn't you say it back?" he asks following me and grabbing my hand again, "Brooke," he says spinning me too look at him, "Why didn't you say it back?"_

"_I umm…I…" I stutter not sure what to say because I know I can't say I didn't say it back because I still love him, I won't let myself say that to him. "I didn't say it back to you," I settle on but he shakes his head at that._

"_That was different, we were different," he says but I just stand frozen. "And you know it's different," he tells me and I go to tell him he is wrong but he knows me so well he knows I am going to do it so he stops me before I can "You don't look at him the same way or get that sparkle in your eye. When he said it to you, you didn't give him the look you gave me when I said it. Your look was different," he tells me and I feel my body tense and try to find something to say, because I can't do this back and forth with Lucas. _

"_Lucas please stop," I plead but he just brushes my hair behind my ear and lets his hand hold tight to my waist, god part of me wants him to let me go but the other part is begging him to hold on forever._

"_You love me," he smiles and I shake my head no, "Yes you do. You still love me like I still love you."_

"_No…no I don't, we are over. I'm not going down that road with you again Lucas. I refuse to," I tell him and feel the tears burning in my eyes and I curse myself for crying._

"_Brooke you kissed me," he reminds me like I don't remember. I know it happened, hell it was just two nights ago._

"_I shouldn't have done that," I shake my head knowing it was wrong. "Julian loves me and wants to be with me," I tell him and feel my heart pound in my chest as I slowly cut my eyes up at him. Trying to figure out if I want him to know about Julian now or not._

"_I want to be with you," he says moving closer to me and I get nervous by our closeness. "I love you," he whispers leaning his forehead against mine. "He doesn't love you like I love you."_

"_You don't know that," I whisper losing all will power as he moves his lips closer to mine._

"_Yeah I do," he says quickly before slowly pushing his lips into mine and even knowing its wrong I can't help but kiss him back. Missing the kiss and missing him so damn much, "You are supposed to be with me Pretty Girl," he says pulling out of our kiss. "I have tried to stop and I have tried to leave you alone like I promised but I can't," he brushes my hair back. "We are supposed to be going out to dinner with our friends. I am supposed to be the one who hangs out with you and your family and I am the one who is supposed to tell you I love you."_

"_Why is that supposed to be you?" I whisper breathing heavily as I feel my heart race and he slowly runs his hand up and down my back._

"_Because I know you," he smiles. "I know your family. I know your brothers and Kylee, I know your mom. I know everything about you. Even the little things. I know that when you are embarrassed you tilt your head down and bite your bottom lip. I know that when you are scared your heart races like now," he smiles placing his hand over my heart. "I know that you love being kissed here," he smiles leaning back and kissing behind my ear. "And I know that when I run my hands like this down you sides," he explains taking his hands running them down my sides and hips then slowly up my thighs giving me chills, "makes you want me," he smirks leaning close to my ear and kiss it softly._

"_Luke…" I breathe nervously wanting him to stop, well not wanting but needing him to stop._

"_I know you have only said I love you to me and that I am the first person that made you get these goose bumps you are feeling now. I am the first person to make love to you and I am also the first person to make you feel everything and I also know I'm still the __only__ person to make you feel like this."_

"_You…You don't know that," I shake my head, not at all letting him know that he is right on that one, that he is still the only man I have ever been with._

"_Yes I do," he smirks, his finger tracing circles on my sides. "I know how you feel about it and I know you haven't with him," he informs me and I curse he can just look at me and read me completely._

"_Lucas, why are you doing this to me?" I ask and curse myself for shaking so much._

"_You know why I am doing this Brooke," he whispers._

"_Luke you need to stop," I tell him as he starts kissing my neck softly._

"_I know you don't want me to stop," he smiles pulling off my neck and kissing me and again I don't push him away._

"_No but I need you too," I tell him sadly pulling out of our kiss._

"_I need you to marry me," he smiles and I look at him shocked that he just said that to me._

"_You what?" I choke out as I feel my tears fall._

"_I need you Brooke Penelope Davis to marry me," he repeats and I look at him still shocked and when he reaches into his pocket I feel my heart race faster and body start to tremble._

"_Lucas…" I say covering my hand over my mouth as he pulls out a small black box from his pocket._

"_I have had this thing for months," he tells me and I just keep my eyes focused on the little box in his trembling hand. "I was going to ask you but then I saw you with Julian and I thought I lost you," he sighs "But last night when he said it and you couldn't say it back I knew. And when you kissed me I felt it Brooke and I know you did to and I knew that it was not too late, I could still have you and be with you."_

"_Lucas what are you doing?" I shake as tears continue to fall and he lowers himself on one knee. "Stop that, get up," I grab his hand to stop him._

"_No, no I'm not getting up. I'm already down here," he teases._

"_This isn't funny," I knock away another tear._

"_I'm not trying to be funny, I'm being serious. And you are really ruining the moment Pretty Girl."_

"_The moment? What moment? What are you doing?" I freak, my heart slamming hard into my chest._

"_Baby," he looks up at me, his eyes alarmingly calm. "Just listen to me please?" he asks and I just slowly nod. "I've tried Brooke, I tried so hard to just give you up but I can't, I just can't and I realized that last night," he holds my hand in his and I slowly understand all he was saying after the kiss. "I know that I took awhile to figure this out but its true Brooke. I want to marry you. And it's not because I am afraid if I don't ask you will be with someone else. I am not asking so I can claim you or whatever else you are thinking. I am asking because I want to be with you forever and I want you to be my wife," he smiles. "I love you Brooke Davis so much and I want to know will you marry me?" he smiles nervously and opening the box to show me the most beautiful ring I have ever seen._

"_Lucas I…I don't know what to say…" I tell him as he takes my hand._

"_Yes would be nice," he smiles and I let out a small laugh._

"_No…" I shake my head and his smile falls._

"_Because of him?" anger and hurt flashes over him and I slowly shake my head._

"_No…I ended things with Julian last night…" I confess and he looks down with that squint he does._

"_You ended things and you still say no…" he swallows hard. "I…I wasn't prepared for that," he lets out a dry laugh, looking away from me._

"_No…I'm kidding… I just wanted you to freak out since I'm freaking out," I tell him and he rolls his blue eyes letting out a long breath. "But yes," my eyes snap back to his."Yes," I smile as he stands up hugging me. "God yes…" I repeat hugging him tighter as he lets go and slips the ring on my finger. "Took you long enough," I tease wiping my tears._

"_Well you know, we always like to go about it the hard way," he jokes brushing my hair out of my face._

"_Yeah we couldn't do easy," I let out a small laugh looking at my ring, my gorgeous ring. "Lucas!" I grin leaning up and kissing him. "We're engaged."_

"_Finally," he mumbles against my lips as he lifts me up in his arms."I love you," he smiles in our kiss, his feet shuffling towards the back room._

"_I love you too," I smile pulling on the back of his head and closer to me and tightening my legs around his waist. "God I love you so much."_

"Aww mom…" Cayson smiles at me. "That's so sweet," she smiles and I just nod. "Feel bad for that Julian guy though..."

"Yeah, he actually told me later on he knew what I was going to say before I said it. Told me as soon as he saw us together it was a matter of time and that he was surprised it actually took so long. Told me he could see I was completely in love with your dad," I smile patting her leg.

"Well not completely," she sighs.

"Cayson…" I frown.

"You still love him mom," she tells me. "I am not stupid you still love him. I see the way you look at each other and talk; I see the way his face lights up when you walk in the room. You still love him and he still loves you," she cries and I hug her.

"Cayson I'm sorry," I apologize hugging her tighter.

"Don't be sorry mom just be with him. I don't understand what happened…"

"I honestly don't either," I offer a shrug as I knock a tear from her cheek. "I just…I don't have a clue…"

* * *

Walking into the large gym, I wonder down the court to his back office. Maybe I should have called. I mean, we aren't really together anymore. I'm not sure if I can just show up here and so carelessly wonder the halls. But I just need to see him. I need to talk to him.

I miss him.

"Hey…" I barely whisper as I enter to find him sitting there staring at a picture in his hand before looking up at me.

"Oh umm hey…" he says opening his desk draw quickly and pushing the picture frame in the desk before I can see it. But I did see it because I know that picture, it's our picture. "What…umm…what are you doing here?" he asks and I kind of enjoy his look. It is one of the many ones that I have seen over the years and grown to love, it's one that say I am glad you are here. I am glad you came by I just don't know if I can let you know that.

"I umm…I just needed to see you," I tell him and he fails so bad at hiding back his smile. "Look what I found our sixteen year old daughter reading," I smile sitting the torn brown book on his desk and he picks it up looking at it.

"A diary?" he questions raising a brow at me clearly confused to why I would come all the way down here to show him what I guess he assumed was our daughters diary. "Unless there is a boy in it I don't really think she would be too happy if I read this," he says and I just laugh.

"Well I think she would be upset more if you read it with a boy in it," I tell him and he laughs.

"You're right," he smiles still looking at the book. "You're always right," he whispers more to himself then to me and we both fall into a comfortable silence.

"Remember when I told you I was pregnant?" I ask and see him slowly nod.

"Yeah," he has a faint smile. "Of course I remember."

"_Broody do you know how unbelievable sexy your back is?" I randomly ask as we lay in our bed._

"_Do you know how unbelievable sexy you are?" I can imagine the smirk on his face as he lies on his stomach, head in his pillow and the sheet draped over his naked lower half._

"_I'm being serious," I roll my eyes as I trace letters over his back. "I love your back."_

"_Well thank you," he chuckles as I wiggle my naked body closer to him and kissing his bare shoulder. "I love you too," he says into his pillow and I stop the movement of my finger._

"_You could tell what I wrote?"_

"_Yeah," he stretches his legs and tangles them in mine, as I start tracing things again. "Brooke Scott that is very kinky," he jokes when I write something else on his back making me giggle._

"_I'm so sorry," I tease feeling my finger shake as I lay it down on his back. My heart races, my arm shakes, and slowly his laughing stops as I trace out the words slowly on his back. I feel him freeze next to me as his head flips over and he lifts his body up to look at me._

"_Are you sure?" there is a faint smile on his lips as I slowly nod._

"_I…I went to the doctor the other day," I feel my voice shaking. "They said I was six weeks and I didn't want to tell you until I knew it was good because I didn't want to see your face if I lost it again," I tell him quickly seeing the shocked look on his face still there. "Are you happy?" I nervously ask hoping I wasn't the only one here who wanted a baby. I know we have been trying but I think we both figured it wasn't going to happen and had to accept it. What if Lucas accepted it and decided he didn't even want a baby anymore?_

"_Brooke…" he slides his body closer to me and takes me into his arms. "Of course I'm happy!"_

"_Are you sure? Because your face didn't seem too happy."_

"_Pretty Girl, no, that wasn't it. I was just thinking about what you said. How you didn't want to tell me in case you lost him or her and I was just thinking about you going through that alone. I would never want you to not tell me Brooke," he takes my face in his hands giving me one of his gorgeous smiles. "Baby we are going to have a baby," he smiles even bigger placing his hand on my stomach._

"_I know," I give a laugh as tears form as I place my hand on top of his._

_Lucas pushes a kiss to my lips making me smile even more as he leans his forehead against mine, "I love you," he smiles wiping my tear with his thumb and I smile nodding, "I love you too."_

I see him playing that day over in his head. The day I told him, how we spent the whole day in bed only getting up when we got hungry and he made me something to eat. How he spent so much time waiting on me and making sure I was careful with every move I made. I also remember how he laid his head on my stomach tracing circles on my still flat stomach and talking to our baby like she could already hear him. Saying how much he loved him or her already, how much he loved their mom and how much they were going to complete the world of the one thing he loved most. Then what I remember most was when he whispered those words he pressed a kiss to my stomach and letting his gaze travel up to me and making my heart love him even more.

I know he is playing that whole day in his head so I let him as we let the comfortable silence fall over us before I finally say, "But it does have a boy in it," he looks at me in that over protective father look, "But it's you," I tell him and he just looks at me confused. "It's mine. I mean it was mine," I say to him and he just looks at me then back at the book, "I use to write in it all the time when I was younger."

"Oh…" he says as his fingers play with the pages clearly wanting to read it.

"You can read it," I tell him and he just nods flipping it open. "It has pretty much everything I felt back then. Stuff about me and my family, stuff about you," I say the latter part looking at him and he looks up at me and smiles.

"Me?"

"Yeah most of it was about you like the first time I met you. The first time we kissed or the first time we ever slept together," I tell him and see him smile.

"You wrote about all that stuff?" he grins almost happy I wrote about him.

"Yeah. It was all important to me so I wrote it," I smile as he flips through the pages stopping ever so often to read.

"You have the trip we took to the beach," he smiles up at me and I nod.

"It was a good trip. It was the first one we took together," I shrug.

"Yeah it was a good trip," he agrees with a nod, and I stand quiet as he looks through it more. I was just about to speak and tell him everything until he starts again. "I love him," he whispers as his eyes focus on a page. "He told me he loved me and I said nothing. How dumb was I? I woke up this morning without him holding me, I don't like that feeling. I don't like not having his warm body next to mine or feeling him kiss me good morning. I don't like any of it. I love him, I do, I love him so much it makes my heart hurt and why I couldn't say it I don't know. I was scared and when he looked at me, when his gorgeous blue eyes looked into mine and said I love you…"

"I froze," I finish and he just looks at me. "I froze and became mute and I regret it because I don't know if I will get a chance to say it again. I don't know if I will be ever able to say I love you Lucas Scott."

"You got to say it," Lucas shrugs with a small sad smile.

"Yeah but what about now?" I question.

"What?" he asks as I slowly start to move over to him and sitting on his desk slowly taking his hand in mine.

"A little while ago our daughter said you really loved him didn't you? And when she said _loved_ my heart broke because I don't love you in the past tense, I love you like the present tense. The forever tense," I tell him.

"Brooke…" he smiles standing up and brushing a piece of hair behind my ear.

"You asked me to marry you Lucas and I said yes. I told you and the world that I wanted to be with you forever. When I walked down that aisle…" I pause swallowing hard and closing my eyes to trap my tears, "When I walked down that aisle and saw you standing there I saw myself growing old with you. Having kids and having grandkids. I saw all of that and then somewhere along the road to get that we lost each other."

"I don't want to lose you," he whispers as he gently strokes me cheek.

"You can't divorce me…" I sniffle looking up at him.

"Brooke…I…"

"Years ago Lucas Scott I went to a party and stupidly gave my heart to this boy…_the_ boy," I tell him. "And unless you can promise to give me back it all right now, right this second then you can't divorce me because then it will hurt me. And you promised to never hurt me," I barely speak looking up into those still beautiful blue eyes just hurts this time because those once full of life eyes seem dull and in pain, the pain I know all too well.

"I never wanted to hurt you."

"You did," I choke out as tears fall that he quickly wipes.

"God baby I'm so sorry," he apologizes kissing my forehead and I let out a small sob.

"What happened to us?" I ask placing my hands on his sides as he leans his forehead against mine.

"I don't know Pretty Girl. I don't know what happened," he whispers to me and I know he is right. I don't know what happened either. We still love each other I don't doubt that but it's like life got in the way of us. Things got hard and we just slowly drifted.

"Cayson said that our story isn't finished," I tell him grabbing the book next to us. "She said we don't have our happy ending," I sigh sadly.

"I want that happy ending," he smiles taking the diary and sitting it on the desk and taking my hand. "I still love you so much."

"I love you too," I tell him with a small smile as he leans in kissing me softly. "God I love you so much," I cry wrapping my arms tight around his neck and kissing him again. Kissing him harder and deeper and god I missed kissing him but like he always does right when I start to get into the kiss he pulls away with a smile.

"Marry me," he whispers giving me a small kiss, "Again."

* * *

_One chapter left…hope you enjoyed this one!_

_Review!_


	43. Chapter 43

_Dear Diary,_

_I haven't written in you in years. Almost 20 to be exact and that is really crazy since all the things I have confided in you with. When I first got this old tattered book I never thought I would use it. I thought people who wrote down all their thoughts in a small book for the eyes of anyone who found it was ridiculous but one day I don't know…I picked you up and wrote everything. _

_Everything I was thinking, feeling, wanting and needing and here 20 years later I am again writing all that down. Life has been good my friend, there has been many ups and downs, and some times of heart break but I truly am happy right now. _

_My family is good, Rachel and Tony have been married for eighteen years can you believe that? Eighteen years those two crazy people I thought would never work have been married with four gorgeous kids. I never put them together, I never assumed they would last but they have and they are just amazing together._

_Jason sadly got divorced about three years back. He married to a girl named Jacey but I don't know they just fell out of love. No bitterness, no fighting, no hating just didn't care anymore. They did have a little girl in the marriage, Tenley; she is so much like her father it's crazy. She has his laugh and smile, his sense of humor and his amazing heart. The girl is a prize and definitely has her dad's heart in her hands._

_Kylee is still with Alex. Tyree is doing well, in his second year of college and everyone is happy. They aren't married but have been living together the last seven years and I think since my baby sister has been wearing over sized t-shirts, mood swings like no one I know and eating everything in my house the little household is expecting a baby. She will tell me sooner or later, she always does._

_Aiden is 33 now, my baby is 33 can you believe that? I can't. Rachel and Hales still tease me for talking to him like he is a baby but you know I don't care he is my baby. He will always be our baby and our baby is engaged. He is so over the moon about getting married and honestly the girl he picked we couldn't have picked any better. She fits us; she is perfect for our family in every way and its great seeing my brother happy._

_Mom is doing great. She is happy with her life right now and I'm more than positive it's because we are all happy. All she wanted in life was for us to be happy and have everything we ever wanted and its happening. We are all getting what we ever wanted._

_Yet I just took a little longer then I thought._

_The day I found out I couldn't have children was probably one of the worst days of my life. I was eighteen, wanting a child and family one day and one bad choice took it all away, yet I had Lucas._

_I had him through it all and I think the day I ended us because I wanted the family life was probably the second worst days of my life. The thought of having everything I wanted just didn't seem like it meant anything if it wasn't with him. If that life didn't have Lucas Scott somewhere in it I just didn't seem to care. He put up with everything I went through, my craziness, my complaining, my pushing away and yanking back. Lucas Scott put up with so much more then he should have or anyone else would and that should have meant something. He promised me the world, promised me everything and I think the day he walked into my life I knew he was never going to leave, no matter how hard I pushed._

_The best day of my life was the day I saw the look on his face when he held our little girl in his arms for the first time. It wasn't long after we got married that I got pregnant which was a shock. I mean we tried, we tried so hard but I just accepted that it wasn't going to happen and the day it happened was amazing. I remember when he said his world was complete, that everything he needed and wanted was right there and his life was perfect._

_Our life was perfect._

_The day he left was the worst day of my life. There wasn't fighting, there wasn't arguing I just stood leaning against the door frame as he held his suitcase in his hand walking out. He stood at the door giving me the look that was begging me to ask him to stay but I didn't. The stubbornness in me watched him go, watched our daughter cry and watched my world walk out the front door. I let Cayson call me everything she needed, yell, scream, cry tell me what kind of mother was I that I let him go. Let him walk out and not say anything and when she was done I walked into my room climbed on our bed and cried. Cried for hours, begging for him to call me, hoping he would walk back through the door pulling me into his arms like so many time before but he didn't._

_So weeks passed, months went and season changed and before I knew it I was in what a court classified as a separation stage on the way to divorce and my world was crumbling around me. I would call him but never talked, just laid with the phone next to me as he stayed quiet on the end his steady breathing putting me to sleep. I would get in the stage of half asleep, half awake and when he would whisper 'Night Pretty Girl, I love you, I will always love you' I would drift quickly away._

_You my dear diary was like the slapping in the face of getting my life back. My daughter found you, she read you and she reminded me that no matter what in the end it would always be Lucas and me. No matter what we did, how many times we fought at the end of the day our love was still there. Our love would always be there because someone once told me that we shared a look. Together or apart the look was there and that person was right. He pointed out my life before I ever knew it and he saw Lucas and I til the end. Saw us married, kids, together forever in those old wooden rocking chairs sitting on the front porch and on the path to that we took a few side roads and got lost but here we are._

_Here we are twenty two years later and getting married…again. Once again telling the world and each other what we felt because for some reason we let it slack. I'm happy diary. I'm so incredibly happy again and that's because I have him back. I wake up every morning and reach beside me and find the one thing I love more than life. _

_I find my everything._

_Lucas Scott was just a boy at a party that said hi and I fell completely and hopelessly in love and honestly dear diary, I wouldn't change a thing._

* * *

_And that is the end. I'm not really into this ending. May go back and change it a bit but this story and squeal lasted longer than I thought. Didn't mean to honestly, but I love this Brucas and will miss them._

_But time has come to move on to new stories and new Brucas's and new love stories._

_Plus, like I've mentioned in other stories, haven't been happy with my writing lately and I'm sorry._

_So hope you all like the ending. That I tied up any lose ends! But who knows…may go back and change it sometime. ;)_

_Please review!_


End file.
